When You're Gone
by Leeese
Summary: Lucas is in the Army training for the job he's wanted for years. Brooke's had a crush on him for years & is thrilled when they begin a relationship & devastated when it takes a turn for the worst. Will his loved ones cope when he's sent to one of the deadliest places on earth & his next day at work could be his last? Will Brooke still be waiting on him if he comes home?
1. Ordinary Day

**This story was requested by Willis368 a while ago. Here it is finally! I hope you like it and I've not let you down. Thanks so much for all your help with the research, I truly appreciate it. You've been a great help. I would like to dedicate this story to all the people working in the Armed Forces past, present and future. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Brooke Davis sighed as she looked at the boring text in front of her. It was written in a way that she couldn't understand and it seemed almost like a foreign language to her. She was at her best friend Haley Scott's house, where they were supposed to be doing their English homework. Haley was writing away furiously already on her second page of her assignment. Brooke had less than a quarter of a page.

"Haley how the _hell_ do you always manage to be miles ahead of me?" Brooke asked with a sigh. "I can't even concentrate on this."

"That's probably why," Haley told her with a smile as she looked up from her writing. She saw that Brooke looked frustrated. "What's up Tigger?"

"I'm a dumbass," Brooke moaned annoyed. "I _really_ need to get a good grade on this paper too. At this rate all I'm gonna get is an F."

"Brooke, you won't get an F," Haley told her. "You just get distracted too easily. I bet you're thinking about what to get at the mall tomorrow huh? Either that or my brother!"

"Tutor Girl you know me too well," Brooke said breaking out into a smile. She was right; her mind was on their shopping trip to the mall that was scheduled for the following day. "And yes I'm also thinking about your hot brother. Can I just ask what language was Shakespeare using?"

"Old style English Brooke," Haley told her with a laugh. "That's how they used to talk way back in the day."

"I'm _so_ glad that I wasn't alive then." Brooke said with a sigh.

"And what is it with your obsession with my brother?" Haley asked as she pulled a face. "Seriously what do you see in him?"

"Haley! He's hot and sexy and gorgeous." Brooke told her in a dreamy tone just as there was a gentle tap on Haley's bedroom door.

"And that's _way_ too much info Brooke! Come in," Haley called. The door opened and Karen Scott, Haley's mom, came in holding a cordless phone. "Hey mom."

"Hey Karen." Brooke greeted.

"Hey girls," Karen greeted in response as she came into the room. She then held the phone out to Haley. "Your brother is on the phone and he wants to speak to you. I have to go and close up the café."

"Really?" Haley asked happily as she grabbed the phone from Karen. She shared a look with Brooke as she did. She hadn't spoken to her brother in a couple of weeks and she had missed speaking with him. Karen waved goodbye to the girls and went back out of the door and closed it behind her. "Hey stranger."

"_Well_ _hello there little sister. Have you missed talking to your big old brother_?" the voice at the other end of the phone asked.

"You know I have dummy. Although not as much as _some_ people," Haley said as she smiled. Brooke watched her and smiled as she shook her head. "How's your training going?"

"_It's going_ _great. I met some cool guys and we get along fine_," he told her. "_What have you been up to? I hope you're behaving yourself. I know what you cheerleaders are like_."

"I always behave and you know it!" Haley told him with a giggle. "And just because I'm a cheerleader it doesn't mean that you can class me in the same category as the slutty ones _you_ knew in high school."

"_That's_ _good to know that my baby sister is behaving herself, especially when it comes to guys_." Her brother said as he chuckled.

"There are no decent guys in Tree Hill," Haley said. "They all left for college and now all we have left are the outcasts and misfits."

"Haley, ask him if there are any hot guys there." Brooke asked with a smile.

"Brooke wants to know if there are any hot guys at training with you." Haley asked as she giggled again. Brooke joined in.

"_And I would know that how exactly?_" Haley's brother asked sounding slightly disturbed. Then his tone turned lighter. "_Why is Brooke asking me that anyway? I thought that I was the only guy for her_?"

"Because she's a cheerleader and you think that we're all sluts," Haley said as she winked at her best friend. Brooke didn't know if she should be offended or not. "Do you want to talk to her? Because I really have to go to the bathroom and you would make her day if you did."

"_I guess I could speak to your best friend who is in love with me while you go and pee_." he told her in a dramatic tone.

"Brooke, can you talk to him?" Haley asked as she held the phone out to her. "Just don't be having phone sex."

"Haley of course I'll talk to your hot brother! And don't spoil my fun!" Brooke said in a teasing voice. Haley just shook her head and handed her the phone before practically running out of her room. "Well hello Lucas. Have you missed me?"

"_Brooke, did you just call me hot_?" Lucas Scott asked as he chuckled at the other end of the phone. "_And practically tell Haley you wanted to have phone sex with me_?"

"I might have," she purred down the phone. The raspiness of her voice made her sound completely seductive. "Did you tell Haley that cheerleaders are slutty?"

"_I might have_," he replied as he repeated her words back to her. He felt a tingle spread through his body from the sound of her voice. There was something about her voice that was turning him on and he didn't know why. He had spoken to her hundreds of times before. "_How's your sophomore year going_?"

"It's going good except for trying to understand Shakespeare. What the _hell_ was that guy on? And my concentration is practically non existent because I keep daydreaming about you," Brooke rambled. She heard Lucas laugh into the phone. "How's your training going? Do you have a lot of working out to do so you get all sweaty? You know when you guys have to build up your muscles to carry all that heavy equipment they issue you with. But more importantly are you shirtless a lot?"

"_Brooke are you lowering the tone of the conversation_?" Lucas asked her unable to keep the huskiness out of his voice. He loved it when he and Brooke spoke like this. "_Do you imagine me working out and getting all sweaty without my shirt on? Is that what you have your daydreams about?_"

"That might be what I imagine Lucas," she purred as she twisted a section of her hair in her fingers. "My imagination is _so_ much better than half the classes I have. It's just a shame the reaction I get to what goes on in my head."

"_What do you think about? What reaction do you get_?" Lucas asked unable to help himself. He was beginning to get aroused from the way they were talking.

"That would be telling. Let's just say it's a good reaction," Brooke told him. Her voice now dripped seduction. It caused Lucas to swallow hard and his trousers became even tighter. "You might appear in some of the night time dreams."

Brooke couldn't believe that she was actually saying these things to Lucas. She had had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. Haley knew that Brooke adored her older brother in a more than friendly way and often teased her brunette friend. Brooke wasn't lying either about her night time dreams. Lucas appeared almost every night. Many of the dreams were X rated and had her and the blue eyed, blonde haired God at the other end of the phone doing things that made her blush.

"_You know if you carry on talking like that Brooke Davis, this phone call is going to turn into phone sex_," Lucas almost moaned into the phone. "_And that would be really inappropriate_."

"Why would it? Anyway phone sex is safer than actual sex," she said in her sexiest voice and she swore she heard him whimper at the other end of the phone. "Do you have a computer there Lucas?"

"_Uh, yeah I do. I have my laptop_," he replied as he coughed to clear his throat. "_Why_?"

"Do you have a web cam?" she asked. He made an affirmative noise in response. "We could always talk online."

"_We could. What's your email address_?" he asked. Brooke told him and he quickly scribbled it down. "_I_ _hope you won't mind late night chatting sessions_."

"Not if it's you," she purred. "Do you have your uniform on right now?"

"_Of course I have my uniform on Brooke_," he told her with a chuckle. "_It's a required element when you're in the military. What are you wearing_?"

"I'm wearing my new cheer uniform," she told him. "It's _so_ much sexier than the last one. You should see it. It's got a sexy little belly baring top and the skirt is _way_ shorter than the last one we had."

"_I have a feeling that I will be seeing that on the web cam at some point_," he breathed. Brooke was turning him on majorly. He wondered if she even knew what affect she was having on him. He knew that he had to end the phone call before they went too far. "_Where's Haley? Did she get stuck in the toilet or something_?"

"Do you not like talking to me?" Brooke asked as she fake pouted just and Haley came back into the room.

"_I'm_ _quite enjoying talking to you. A little too much actually_," He practically moaned into the phone, letting her know just how aroused he was. "_I'm so close to actually jerking off while I talk to you_."

"Have I made you horny Lucas?" Brooke asked seductively. She was impressed she had actually managed to affect him like that. His reply was a deep moan that gave Brooke tingles all over her body that decided to settle in her panties. "Well your beloved little sister is finally back from the bathroom, so I will love you and leave you and hand you back over to her. So down boy."

"_I can't wait to see you on that web cam_," he told her with a sexy laugh. "_You are gonna get me in so much trouble Brooke Davis. A simple conversation and you have me as hard as anything. What are you going to get me like when I'm in your presence?_"

"You can count on it buddy. As for the other thing you will just wait until you're back in Tree Hill," Brooke said as she laughed. "Bye sexy Lucas."

"_Bye sexy tease Brooke_." he said just before she handed it back to her best friend. Haley shook her head at Brooke after she took the phone back. She spent the next ten minutes talking to Lucas, catching up on family news before they said their goodbyes.

"Oh my God Haley! I forgot just how sexy Lucas sounded," Brooke said she let herself fall onto Haley's bed. "Do you know I got him all hot, bothered and hard just by saying what our cheerleader uniform looked like? When does he come back again?"

"Brooke! That's my _brother_ you're talking about. He doesn't sound sexy at all. And that reaction would be because he has a thing for cheerleaders," Haley said as she pulled a disgusted face. "He's back in four weeks. Then he gets to stay here for two weeks before he goes to Florida."

"He's back in four weeks huh?" Brooke said as she thought. She then squealed happily. "Haley that's when we're off school too! And it's just after my birthday! Awesome! You think he'd want to come to the beach with us?"

"Brooke, why are you more excited about my brother coming home than me?" Haley asked confused. "And why do you want to go to the beach with him?"

"Uh, hello Hales," Brooke said. "We go to the beach; Lucas will be in just a pair of shorts. I will be able to appreciate the manly muscles and other manly things of his body. Especially when he's all wet and his shorts cling to certain _areas_ of him. I can just say a few words in his ear and I will have an even better show of Lucas."

"That imagery is going to give me nightmares." Haley said as she looked repulsed.

"I won't tell you what it'll give me." Brooke said with a dreamy look on her face. She bit her lip as she gave a happy sigh.

"Oh Brooke!" Haley squealed. "Please do _not_ tell me that you get off to fantasies of my _brother_."

"Okay then I won't say anything," Brooke replied through a torrent of laughter. "But afterwards I sleep _really_ well."

"You are _so_ gross!" Haley said as she picked a pillow up from the bed and hit Brooke with it. Brooke squealed as she tried to avoid it and ended up falling off the bed. She landed on the floor with a thud. Haley's hysterical laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Hey that hurt!" Brooke grumbled from her spot on the floor. "I'm gonna tell Lucas you're being a big fat bully when he gets home. And I'm gonna tell Skills that you get off to fantasies about him."

"What the hell did you just say?" Haley asked as she dissolved into hysterical giggles yet again. Brooke had sounded like she should have been in kindergarten. Then it dawned on her what she said about Skills. "You are _not_ going to tell him that! We broke up amicably Brooke. I _don't_ want to get back together with him."

"You heard. And if you don't want me telling a few little secrets to Skills then you better be nice to me," Brooke said as she struggled to her feet. "You wanna go get ice cream before we start our girls' night?"

"Sure," Haley said as she calmed her giggles. "Are we gonna get changed first?"

"Hell no," Brooke protested. "I want to flash my new cheer uniform off. It makes me look hot. I mean just ask Lucas; He certainly thought so when he imagined it. It made him all hard and he was going to je-."

"Brooke please _don't_ finish that sentence!" Haley begged. "I do _not_ need to know what state you left my brother in after you finished talking to him."

It had been a tradition of theirs they had started when they had turned ten. Every Friday night they would sleep over at Haley's and have a girls' night, before heading to the mall on the Saturday to hang out there. Brooke had started it as an excuse to spend more time at Haley's house, which meant more time to admire Lucas; even if he had only been fourteen at the time. Lucas was four years older than Haley and Brooke. He had known about Brooke's crush on him since she and Haley had begun their Friday tradition. He had overheard Brooke confessing all to Haley one night when he had been left in charge of them. His parents, Karen and Keith Scott, had gone out for their anniversary, so Lucas was babysitting them. Since Brooke had started high school, their playful banter had turned a little flirtier and Brooke loved it; as did Lucas.

"Well I think we should change," Haley insisted. "If we go out like this people are gonna think we're sluts. I mean there's not even a game tonight. We only wore them to see if they fit."

"Aww Tutor Girl," Brooke whined. "Come on it'll be fun! And the people that know us will know we're not sluts. Please Haley."

"Alright, alright!" Haley said caving in to her friends whining. "We'll go get ice creams looking like slutty cheerleaders."

**~X~**

"What's gotten you all in a daze?" Nathan James asked Lucas as he came into the room they shared. Lucas moved his attention to him.

"I just sort of had some kind of phone sex with Brooke." Lucas said sounding amazed.

"You did?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Well we were just doing our usual playful banter and then she described her new cheerleader outfit and the next thing I knew I was telling her she made me horny." Lucas said with an incredulous smile.

"You're going to have _so_ much fun with your hard on right now because we have to go and do some parade or drill or something," Nathan explained finding Lucas's situation hilarious. "I don't know which one it is because I wasn't really listening."

**~X~**

"God! Will you _shut_ up?" Haley growled as she threw a book over at the bed Brooke was sleeping in.

"What?" Brooke mumbled as she sat up sleepily. The book had woken her from her sleep. "What's going on? Why the hell is there a copy of Wuthering Heights on me?"

"You and Lucas obviously!" Haley grumbled.

"Huh?" Brooke asked as she threw the book back at her friend.

"You were moaning in your sleep. You were obviously having a sex dream about my brother!" Haley said clearly grumpy at being woken. "You were moaning his name."

"But what he was doing in my dream was _amazing_ Hales," Brooke said dreamily as she remembered. "I _finally_ got a full frontal of him naked."

"I _don't_ want to know," Haley told her firmly. "I _don't_ want the image of my naked brother in my head. I _want_ to go to sleep."

"Geez, _you_ are the one who woke _me_ up remember," Brooke said as she gave her a look. "I was just about to have the most amazing-"

"_Don't_ you go any further with that sentence Brooke Davis," Haley warned. "I mean it. I do _not_ need to know what Lucas was doing to you or going to give you in your dream. Just go back to sleep."

"What if I start to moan again?" Brooke asked annoyed. She loved Haley but she was a bitch when she was tired.

"Can't you have quiet sex with dream Lucas?" Haley asked her voice muffled from under the duvet.

**~X~**

"Dude, what the _hell_ were you dreaming about?" Nathan asked his roommate, as he flicked a light on. He smiled as Lucas looked at him sleepily. "Because it sure as hell sounded good and also like you were humping your bed."

"I was dreaming about someone I shouldn't," Lucas replied a little guilty. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the conversation he had had with Brooke earlier. Nathan looked at him curious, which meant he wanted to know more details. "Brooke."

"You're shitting me?" Nathan asked stunned. Lucas shook his head. "Brooke?"

"It was that phone call when I called home earlier. I don't remember her sounding as sexy as she did then," he said with a smile. "And she told me I have the starring role in her night time dreams."

"Somebody has more than a crush on you." Nathan teased.

"I know. She has since the first time she saw me," Lucas said as if he was talking about doing laundry. "I found out when I was fourteen."

"And you're cool with it?" Nathan asked intrigued. He loved to hear stories of Lucas's family and their friends.

He himself had been alone since he was twelve. His mother had died and his father didn't want him so he had been put into care. It turned out that no family wanted him either and friends had been hard to come by, until he had met Lucas when they had signed up for the army. The two of them had quickly become close and now Nathan felt like he had some kind of family in Lucas. He loved to hear the stories Lucas would tell him of when he was growing up. He couldn't wait to meet his family and he would be doing so in four weeks. Lucas had invited him back to stay with him and his family and Nathan had accepted eagerly. Now both he and Lucas were counting down the days until they went to Tree Hill. They even wanted to do the same thing in the army. Both wanted to work in the Explosive Ordnance Disposal or EOD for short. So here they were at Redstone Arsenal in Huntsville, to do their ten and a half week course. They were four weeks away from completion.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally cool with it," Lucas said. He was still led on his front so that he could hide his obvious arousal. He didn't want Nathan to tease him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Like you even need to ask that Luke." Nathan told him giving him a look that told him not to be ridiculous.

"Brooke gave me her email address so I could talk to her online and to uh, see her on the web cam," Lucas explained. He paused for a few moments before he asked. "If I do that does it make me a pervert?"

"Damn! Why can't I find a girl that will do that?" Nathan asked with a laugh. "It all depends on what you two get up to on said web cam."

"You will," Lucas assured him as he felt his eyes get heavy once more. "Now can I go back to my hot dream now?"

"You can as long as I get details of it tomorrow." Nathan chuckled as he switched the light off and they went back to sleep.


	2. I See You

**paigematthewsfan21 - Thank you for the first review of this story! Glad you like it.**

**willis368 - Once again thanks for your help with this. And thanks for thanks for suggesting the idea for this story.**

**Thank you to everybody for reading and an extra thanks goes out to everybody who reviewed! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"So what are you gonna buy?" Haley asked Brooke as they walked into the mall from the parking lot.

"I need some more make up and I'm gonna get that red dress that I saw last week," Brooke replied. "I'm sure I'll have some occasion to wear it for soon."

"That _was_ a nice dress," Haley admitted. "And the color suited you perfectly."

"Well you of all people know that red _is_ my color Hales. Even Lucas says so," Brooke told her playfully. "What are you getting?"

"I need make up and some new sneakers for cheering. My others have had it." Haley told her.

"Yeah I better get new ones too," Brooke decided. "I got mine the same time you got yours huh?"

"You sure did," Haley replied. "Although I wear mine more often than you wear yours."

"How did you sleep last night after you had your little hissy fit?" Brooke asked teasingly.

"Better since you weren't moaning because my brother was humping you in your dreams." Haley answered with a laugh.

"But he wasn't Haley," Brooke replied seriously. "He was doing other things. He was doing this thing with-"

"I _don't_ want to know," Haley insisted. "You can keep all _those_ kind of details to yourself. I'll need a shrink otherwise. I mean come on Brooke he's my brother. How would you feel if it was the other way round?"

"You're just jealous because you have nobody to have dreams like that about," Brooke teased. "I'm sure Lucas can hook you up with one of his army buddies. And if I had a brother that you thought was the most amazing man on the earth, I'd be encouraging the two of you to get together. Anyway, since when did you become such a prude when it comes to sex stuff Miss I'm-not-a-virgin-anymore-because-I-humped-Skills-in-the-backseat-of-Brooke's-car?"

"Like _that_ will ever happen," Haley said as they spotted Victoria's Secret. "And knowing you, you probably would. As for sex, it isn't all that great Brooke. I gave Skills my virginity and that is something that I can never get back. I regret it every single day because it wasn't the right time."

"But you were sure that it _was_ the right time and he was the one." Brooke replied with a confused frown.

"I know," Haley said with a sigh. "I just wish that I could change it so that I didn't go through with it. That way I could have given it to somebody who mattered to me. It was nothing like I thought it was going to be. It didn't feel special. I had this picture in my head of it being amazing and it was such a let down."

"Is that why you broke up?" Brooke asked. Haley hadn't really spoken much about her break up from her ex-boyfriend Skills three weeks ago. All Brooke knew was that it had something to do with them having sex.

"Yeah it was. Having sex made us both realize there was no spark or loving feelings there," Haley said with a sigh. "So we decided that we're better off as friends. I just wish I'd realized that sooner. Then I would still have my virginity and would be able to let the guy of my dreams take it."

"I'm saving mine for Lucas," Brooke told her as she smiled. Haley rolled her eyes in response. "That way I get to see if he is like dream Lucas."

"Why am I not surprised by that answer?" Haley asked in response.

"Ooh let's go in there," Brooke said excitedly as she finally noticed that they were near her favorite lingerie store. "A girl can never have enough underwear, especially now I have boobs and a butt to put in it. Come on Hales!"

**~X~**

"What are you doing later?" Nathan asked Lucas as they played one on one basketball.

"I think I'm gonna have a chat with Brooke," Lucas said with a smirk. "You don't think I'm a pervert for talking to her do you?"

"Not if it's just talking," Nathan teased. "But if it turns out x-rated, you're a pervert. She is only fifteen."

"She's sixteen soon," Lucas told him. "Her birthday falls just before when we're going to be in Tree Hill."

"Three guesses what you'll be giving Brooke for her birthday," Nathan said with a laugh. "That's if the bed humping last night is anything to go by."

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" Lucas asked as he blushed.

"Maybe when you're like ninety or something," Nathan laughed. "I'm _so_ gonna tell Brooke when we get back to where you live."

"You wouldn't dare," Lucas said alarmed. "You can't tell Brooke I was humping my bed when I was having amazing sex dreams about her. God I got this clear picture in my head of her in the shower and her ass is perfect."

"It's so funny to watch you squirm," Nathan said through his laughter. "I take it you want me to leave you alone when you're chatting to Brooke later? In case she gives you a preview of her ass to see if you're right."

"That's entirely up to you," Lucas replied as he sank the ball into the basket. "I don't think we'll be having any sex conversations _just_ yet."

**~X~**

"Is this working?" Brooke asked with a frown. It was Saturday night and she was back at her own house and was home alone. She was supposed to be finishing her assignment but here she was on her computer. She decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask Lucas for his help.

"It seems fine from my end," Lucas's voice replied from the computer. His eyes fell on the live feed of her on the screen. "Your hair's got long. It suits you."

"Thanks," she beamed as she checked him out. "How come you're not wearing your uniform?"

"I have the weekend off," he replied with a smile. "I don't have to wear it all the time."

"That's a shame," she said kinking her eyebrow. "I don't think I've seen you in your uniform yet. There should be some rule that when you're not in uniform you have to just be in your underwear or be naked."

"You will see me in my uniform Brooke," he told her, matching her flirty tone. "And I want to see this new cheer uniform of yours. I also take it from that comment that you want to see me with less clothing on?"

"Lucas Scott, do you have a thing for cheerleaders?" Brooke asked playfully. "And I wouldn't say no to you wearing less clothing that what you currently have on."

"Oh yeah, they're a big weakness of mine; especially brunette ones," he replied. His voice seemed a little huskier to her ears. "You never know, you might get to see me naked one day."

"That's because us brunette's rock," Brooke told him. She then abruptly changed the subject as she asked. "Lucas how are you on Shakespeare?"

"Rusty," he replied with a laugh. He was confused at the sudden topic change. "Which book is it that you have to do your assignment on?"

"Romeo and Juliet," she replied. "I just can't understand the way this guy wrote stuff."

"What is your assignment on?" he asked.

"What are the five major themes of Romeo and Juliet?" Brooke replied. "It sounds simple enough but how am I supposed to answer it if I don't understand it?"

"I know the answer to that," Lucas told her with a smile. "You have Greene for English don't you?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "I take it he gave you the same assignment at some point?"

"He did. The answer is love versus lust, the role of fate, the role of women, love versus hate and the passage of time," Lucas explained. "Then you'll just have to reference parts of the story for each one."

"But that's just it. It doesn't make sense for me to put any parts like that," Brooke sighed frustrated. "And the thing is I have to pass this with a good grade."

"Well why don't you go and get yourself some snacks and a drink and I'll talk you through it okay?" Lucas offered.

"Really? You'd do that?" Brooke asked impressed.

"Yes," he replied smiling widely. Brooke almost melted at the sight. "I don't want my favorite hot brunette cheerleader flunking now do I?"

Three hours later, Brooke's assignment was finished and she actually understood Romeo and Juliet. She was pleased with herself and actually had a lengthy report to hand in on Monday morning.

"Have you ever thought about being a teacher Lucas?" Brooke asked as she sipped her soda. "I mean you actually helped me understand Shakespeare. That in itself should earn you the Booker prize or something."

"Glad I could be of service Brooke," he told her with a smile. He saw her take her sweater off revealing the spaghetti strap tank top that she had underneath. Lucas's eyes almost fell out of his head. "When did you get boobs?"

"About six months ago Lucas, right after you went on your road trip thing before you joined the army," Brooke replied with a laugh as she looked downwards at her chest. "They finally decided to put in an appearance. I woke up one Saturday and Haley was like wow I think the boob fairy has been. Bet you can't guess what I bought on that shopping trip."

"Underwear?" he asked huskily. He was finding it hard to take his eyes away from her chest.

"Correct. I also got a lot of bikinis too, because I have a butt now as well. You should see me in a bikini Lucas," she told him kinking her eyebrow. She could tell that he was looking at her chest at his end. Lucas could only swallow hard and stare at the computer screen in front of him. His brain was flashing images of Brooke in various bikinis across his brain. Brooke smiled as she saw his reaction. She knew what he was picturing. She snapped him out of his daze as she said. "Guess what I'm doing for my birthday."

"Having a party?" he asked croakily.

"Nope I'm spending it at the beach," she purred. "You should come. That's the day you graduate so you'll be back here then."

"I'm bringing a friend back with me." Lucas said.

"Oh, well bring him too," Brooke said trying to hide her disappointment that it might be a female friend. "It is a _him_ right?"

"Yes it's a him," Lucas laughed. He saw the brief look of jealousy that flashed across her face. "He's my room mate and basketball buddy. He joined up the same day I did. He doesn't have any family so I said that he could come back with me."

"You are so sweet Lucas," Brooke told him, as she brushed her hair back away from her face. The action drew Lucas's eyes back to her ample chest. "What's his name?"

"Nathan James." Lucas replied. He licked his lips as his eyes strayed back to her chest. He couldn't help but think that her breasts would fit perfectly into his hands.

"Are you getting distracted by my chest Lucas?" she asked. She then leaned forward a little bit more and showed him her ample cleavage. "What's going through your mind right now?"

"I am now you've done that," he confessed as he swallowed hard. His eyes were glued to her chest. "I was just thinking that your breasts are the perfect size for my hands."

"So you want to touch them huh? Do you want to see them?" she replied with a smirk. She felt tingles began to spread throughout her body at his words. She felt them pool deep in her belly signaling she was aroused.

"I uh," Lucas couldn't concentrate on what he was trying to say as he watched Brooke pull her top over her head. He saw that she had on an emerald green silk bra. "Wow."

"Do you want to see more?" she purred as she bit her lip. "Have I made you all hard and horny Lucas?"

"God yeah, shit put your shirt back on. Hey Nathan!" Lucas said suddenly sounding panicked. Brooke quickly moved away from the web cam and grabbed her top. She put it back on before she sat back at her desk. She saw a tall guy with dark hair looking curiously at the screen.

"You must be Nathan." Brooke said with a smile. She hoped she didn't look too flushed or embarrassed.

"That's me," Nathan replied with a laugh. "You look different to your photos."

"You've seen photo's of me?" Brooke asked incredulous. She saw Lucas shift in his seat as Nathan laughed.

"Oh yeah, Lucas here has tons of them on his computer," Nathan told her. He laughed as he added. "It gives him _very_ happy dreams."

"Don't listen to him Brooke," Lucas said as he blushed. "There are pictures of everybody on my computer."

"You know Nathan, you're exactly Haley's type of guy," Brooke said with a smile. "She was telling me how she likes them tall, dark and handsome."

"She does huh?" Nathan asked amused. "Well we'll see if she likes me in a few weeks huh?"

"I'll have to tell her that I've found her a hottie." Brooke said as she eyed Nathan. Lucas felt a pang of jealousy go through him as she did.

"You still think I'm hot right?" he asked her. Nathan laughed as he did.

"Of course Lucas," Brooke assured him. "You're the only guy for me."

"I can't believe you two are still _chatting_," Nathan said as he shook his head. "What on earth have you guys been discussing for so long?"

"He was helping me understand Shakespeare," Brooke answered. "I have an assignment due on Monday and I totally wasn't getting it. But I now have a five page one and I was only requested to do four. We were just discussing Lucas's _reward_ for helping me!"

"Shakespeare sucks," Nathan said. "I'm sure it wasn't English he was speaking in."

"That was my thoughts exactly," Brooke agreed. "Was he on drugs?"

"I think he was," Nathan answered. He noticed Lucas was beginning to sulk because he was being ignored. "Anyway I only came to see if you wanted pizza Luke. Me and a few of the other guys are gonna head into town for a while and then bring some back."

"Sure, pizza sounds good," Lucas said. "I'll have my usual."

"Okay, well I'll bring it back with me. Unless you want to come with," Nathan replied. "I'll probably be back about eleven."

"No that's okay. I'm good here," Lucas told him. "Take as long as you like."

"I'll try," Nathan replied as he grinned. He then looked around to find his wallet. "Bye Brooke. It was nice talking to someone who shares my view on Shakespeare."

"Likewise," Brooke replied smiling back. She saw him move out of view of the camera and then heard a door close. She let out a laugh. "That was close huh?"

"Too right it was." Lucas laughed as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So where were we?" Brooke asked, her voice slipping easily back into the seductive tone she had before.

"You were about to expose yourself," Lucas said. "But I think you shouldn't just yet."

"Why?" Brooke asked shocked, her voice going back to normal.

"Because you're fifteen," Lucas said his conscience getting the better of him. "And that will make me a pervert if you do that. How about you save it for your birthday?"

"That's _ages_ away Lucas." Brooke whined as she pouted.

"I know, but then it would also be legal," he told her softly. "God you don't know just how much I would love to see _and_ touch what's underneath that extremely sexy bra you're wearing, but now isn't the right time."

"I get where you're coming from Luke," Brooke began with a sigh. "It's just I was thinking that if I showed you mine, you would show me yours. I mean surely _that_ isn't illegal?"

"Do you want to see me with my shirt off?" he asked with a smirk. Brooke gave him a look that told him not to be stupid.

"Well duh! That t-shirt you have on does absolutely nothing to hide all those new muscles you have since the last time I saw you. So yeah I want to see what's underneath." She replied.

"Well all you had to do was ask," Lucas said with a small laugh. He quickly stripped his t-shirt off over his head, revealing his new more muscular torso. Brooke's breath caught in her throat at the sight. "What do you think?"

"I think that I'm going to have _amazing_ dreams tonight," she said as she smirked wickedly. Her eyes were almost devouring the sight of a shirtless Lucas. "Thank God I'm not staying over with Haley tonight."

"You're gonna dream about me huh?" he asked hoarsely as his erection twitched in his shorts. He was aching to just grab hold of himself and relieve the pressure that had been there the entire time he had been talking to her.

"God I hope so after seeing that," Brooke answered and then bit her lip. "I can't wait to get you down at that beach for my birthday. Hey why don't we come back here afterwards and then you can cook on the barbecue."

"Me?" Lucas asked with a playful frown. "Why me?"

"Because a little birdie told me that you were awesome at that," she replied. "So you can make me my birthday dinner, after I've spent the day drooling over your body at the beach. I think that's only fair don't you?"

"What's in it for me?" he asked huskily.

"You get to see me in a bikini," she said and then pretended she was deep in thought for a moment. "And you get to see what's underneath my underwear. Maybe explore a few undiscovered places both on the inside and the outside. Is that fair enough for you?"

"I guess." he said in almost a whisper. He was way beyond horny now. He couldn't believe Brooke was having this affect on him.

"And my parents won't be home so everybody could stay over," Brooke added as the thought came into her head. "We could make a weekend out of it. We could spend the day after having a slumber party and watching movies."

"A slumber party?" Lucas asked with a frown. "You do know Nathan and I are _guys_ right?"

"Like I could ever forget that Lucas," she told him with a laugh. "You'd love it. We'd all be in our PJ's all day, just lounging around watching movies and they don't have to be chick flicks. Did I mention my 'for show' PJ's only consist of panties and a tiny tank top, because I like to sleep naked?"

"And you'd be wearing them all day?" Lucas asked. "You'd just be walking around your house like that?"

"Yup, that's what you do at a slumber party," she told him smiling seductively. She knew she had him then. "What do you wear to bed Lucas?"

"When I'm at home, nothing," he replied. Brooke briefly closed her eyes at the thought. "But now I wear just my boxers."

"We are _so_ having a slumber party and you're gonna be there buddy," she told him. "It's gonna be awesome."

"So if you want me to explore some certain places, what would you have me explore them with?" Lucas couldn't help but ask.

"You have hands, a tongue and something else that is designed to _probe_ right?" she asked in response.

"God if you carry on talking like that I'm going to be hopping on a plane to Tree Hill so I can have you tonight," Lucas told her as he practically moaned. "And then I'll be AWOL."

"I wish you would do that Lucas," Brooke told him. "I have a feeling that it would be so much better actually having you in my bed rather than dreaming about it."

"Brooke I'm really going to have to end this conversation." Lucas told her in a desperate tone.

"Why?" Brooke asked in dismay.

"Because I'm about to explode in my pants," Lucas told her. "So I'm going to say goodnight and I will talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Brooke replied with a sigh. "Goodnight Lucas. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight Brooke," Lucas told her softly. "Sweet dreams."

**~X~**

"Haley! Wait up!" Brooke called down the busy school hallway on Monday morning. Haley stopped and turned round as she waited on her friend.

"Hey Brooke!" she greeted with a smile as Brooke arrived at her side. "How did you get on with your assignment?"

"I finished it and I think that Greene is going to be mega impressed," Brooke replied. "I wrote five pages Hales, _five_."

"_You_ wrote _five_ pages on Shakespeare?" Haley asked in disbelief. "Don't you mean you cheated and got it from the internet?"

"No I _didn't_ cheat Haley," Brooke said looking offended. She had never cheated on anything in her life. "If you must know, Lucas helped me."

"Lucas?" Haley asked surprised as they began heading towards their lockers. "How did Lucas help?"

"Well when I was talking to him on the phone when you had to pee, I gave him my email address so that we could chat online," Brooke said. Haley shook her head in amusement. "And we were talking on Saturday night and he explained it in a way that I could understand. He like translated it into _proper_ English."

"Seriously?" Haley asked impressed that somebody had managed to get Brooke to understand Shakespeare.

"Uh huh," Brooke replied. "And I also saw Nathan and then Lucas took his shirt off so I could stare at him for ages."

"Nathan?" Haley asked with a frown. "He's Lucas's friend that he's bringing back with him isn't he? And please don't tell me anything more about what you and Lucas chatted about online."

"He is. Have you seen him? Oh and thanks for telling me about that by the way," Brooke asked. Haley shook her head. "He's perfect for you; tall, dark and handsome. You should _definitely_ check him out when he gets here."

"Brooke, he's Luke's friend." Haley said with a frown.

"And?" Brooke asked, wondering why Haley thought that was a problem. "Lucas didn't object when I said that Nathan would be perfect for you."

"You did _what_!" Haley shouted and stopped in her tracks. A few of the other students looked at her. "You had no right."

"Oh come on Haley," Brooke said exasperated. "It's not like I've set you two up on a blind date or anything. All I said was that Nathan would be perfect for you. You're acting like I've done something horrible."

"Brooke, just stop trying to hook me up with guys okay?" Haley sighed. "I can do it myself."

"I will if you promise me you'll at least check Nathan out and don't rule him out just because he's friends with Lucas."

"Fine!" Haley said as he opened her locker and threw her things in. "Let's just get to English."

"Oh I can't wait to hand my assignment in," Brooke said happily. "I should at least get a C for it."


	3. Out Of My Head

**Thanks to everybody who has taken the time to review and has added this story to their favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Brooke can I have a word with you please?" Mr. Greene the English Literature teacher asked Brooke the next morning at school as she was putting her things in her locker.

"Uh sure," she replied a little hesitantly. "What's it about?"

"It's about the assignment that you handed in yesterday," he replied sharply. "And I would like to talk to you in the Principal's office."

"Why?" Brooke asked stunned.

"Because I think that you cheated. Now come with me to the Principal's office." He told her bluntly. Brooke sighed and angrily closed her locker, before she followed the waddling figure of Mr. Greene. She saw Haley on her way up and she looked at her questioningly.

"I'll tell you later." Brooke told her as she went past her. She finally caught up with Mr. Greene as he was going into Principal Turner's office. He beckoned for her to follow him, so she did.

"Brooke, please take a seat," Principal Turner told her. She obediently sat down. "Now what's this I hear about you cheating?"

"I didn't cheat." Brooke said, earning a scoff from Mr. Greene.

"Oh please," he sneered. "You do appallingly all the time with your C minus grades and spoil my class reputation. Then when it comes to an assignment that is incredibly important, you write this. You are a disgrace to all the students who _actually_ take the time to study and do the work themselves."

"I have to admit Brooke, that I've looked at your other work and this is completely different." Turner agreed in a softer tone. He scowled at Mr. Greene as he did.

"I know it's completely different from my other stuff, because I had somebody finally explain Romeo and Juliet to me in a way that I could understand. I don't understand the books that you pick for our assignments and you _never_ help me when I ask for it. You just ignore me and spend all your time with Peyton Sawyer and she does it deliberately because she knows that I need help. Hell even Haley can't help me understand them," Brooke began. "I was chatting to Lucas on Saturday night on the web cam and he spent _three_ hours helping me with this. He even saw me writing it myself. He's the only one who has helped me understand anything from your class."

"Lucas Scott?" Mr. Greene asked shocked. Lucas had been his star pupil. "Isn't he in the army now? Such a waste of a good brain."

"Why is it?" Brooke asked getting angry. "Do you even know what he's _doing_ in the army?"

"Well no-" Mr. Greene began, but Brooke cut him off.

"Then don't come out with comments like that." Brooke said angrily.

"Brooke-" Principal Turner began, but she cut him off.

"No, he doesn't get to speak about Lucas like that. _Nobody_ does. The job he's doing in the army requires a 'good brain' as you call it. He's training to diffuse bombs and stuff like that to save people's lives and I think that takes brains as well as an amazing amount of courage don't you?" she asked, getting angrier by the second. "He had the weekend off and rather than spending it with his army buddies going to a bar and having pizza, he stayed at the barracks and helped me with my English homework. And you know why? Because he's the most amazing guy in the world."

"Have you finished?" Principal Turner asked with a smile. It was clear for him to see the Brooke was head over heels for Lucas. Plus her speech had impressed him.

"I think so," she said uncertainly. "Well that is if Mr. Greene has finished insulting Lucas."

"I wasn't insulting him," he told Brooke. "I just expected him to become a teacher, not join the army. And he spent his Saturday night helping you with this assignment?"

"Yes!" Brooke insisted. Her hazel eyes pleaded with him to believe her. "He even told me that you gave him the _exact_ same assignment when he was in your class and you gave him an A plus and told him that it was the best assignment on that subject that you had ever read."

"I did," he confirmed as he nodded his head. "How do I know you're not making this up about him helping you?"

"God he's back here in four weeks," Brooke began. "If you want me to I can bring him in and get him to confirm that he helped me if you want."

"I think she's telling the truth," Principal Turner said. "I've dealt with enough liars over assignments before and Brooke here isn't acting like they do. So you _will_ accept that assignment and mark it fairly. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Principal Turner." Mr. Greene said sullenly. Brooke had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Can I go now?" Brooke asked. "I need to get some books from my locker otherwise I'm going to be late for class."

"Sure you can go. If the teacher threatens you with detention, just tell them that you were in my office," Principal Turner told her. "Mr. Greene, can I have a word after you apologize to Miss Davis?"

**~X~**

"He seriously thought that you'd cheated?" Haley asked shocked as Brooke explained what had happened. They were walking home from school, taking their time to enjoy the sunshine.

"Yeah, just like you did," Brooke said annoyed. "One minute you're telling me I have a brain and then when I actually figure out how to use it for an assignment I get accused of cheating. And people wonder why I don't bother."

"Brooke I was only kidding when I said that yesterday," Haley told her. "I know that you would never cheat. I bet that was awesome getting an apology from a teacher."

"It was Hales, trust me," Brooke replied with a smile. "Especially from Mr. Greene."

"I've got some news that will cheer you up." Haley told her.

"It will only cheer me up if it involves your brother or a ninety nine percent off sale at one of my favorite designer stores." Brooke told her glumly.

"Well it's the first one." Haley said with a smile.

"I'm all ears." Brooke said quickly with her own smile.

"Well he called last night to let us know that he has the weekend off again," Haley began. "So the Friday that they finish training for that week, he and Nathan have got flights booked to come home for the weekend."

"Really?" Brooke asked beaming. "Lucas is going to be back in Tree Hill _this_ weekend?"

"Uh huh. They arrive quite late though on Friday," Haley said. "So it'll only really be Saturday and a little bit of Sunday that they'll be here."

"That's good. Because we're going to Rachel's party on Friday night remember?" Brooke said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Haley confessed as she pulled a face.

"Don't let Rachel hear you say that," Brooke warned her. "You'll never hear the end of it. You know what she's like. Hey maybe Lucas and Nathan can meet us at the party?"

"That would be good," Haley said. She was actually looking forward to meeting Nathan. She had spoke to him on the phone briefly and thought that he had sounded sexy. "They could walk us back."

"Too right and nobody will even try anything because we'll have two big muscle bound army guys with us," Brooke said dreamily. "And you can meet Nathan. Trust me Hales; you will be drooling over him all night."

"I will huh?" Haley asked skeptically. She didn't want Brooke to know that she was actually beginning to like somebody she had never met just from one phone call; not yet anyway. Brooke nodded enthusiastically. "Well I guess I'll find out this weekend huh?"

"Oh you sure will Tutor Girl," Brooke laughed. "You think we can get them to the beach this weekend or at least to my house and in the pool?"

"You want to see Lucas wet and only in shorts so bad don't you?" Haley asked disbelievingly.

"Too right I do Haley," Brooke said dreamily. "Oh my God you should see the amount of muscle he's gained since he went for training."

"And you know that how?" Haley asked stunned.

"I make him take his shirt off on the web cam when we talk and he's only too happy to oblige. And late at night he's usually only in his boxers so I get a _really_ good show. I told you that already and you told me to shut it remember," Brooke replied with a smirk. "And believe me he looks _hot_. He's gonna look even better wet."

"Okay, I really don't like the way this conversation is going," Haley said pulling a face. Haley couldn't resist her next question. "Did you see Nathan without his shirt on?"

"No, but his muscles looked slightly bigger than Lucas's," Brooke replied. "But he just didn't do anything for me. Lucas is still the only guy for me."

"God help Lucas on Friday night," Haley laughed. "He won't know what hit him."

"Trust me I think he will," Brooke said suggestively. "Hurricane Brooke will be aiming straight for a town called Lucas Scott. As for Nathan, he might get a slight breeze called Haley."

"What are you wearing to Rachel's party?" Haley asked as she laughed at Brooke.

"I've decided I'm gonna wear my red corset top that I got the other week, you know the one that makes my boobs look huge? Lucas will love it. And I'm gonna wear it with my black tailored shorts my mom got me in New York and those killer black heels that I have," Brooke said excitedly. "I'm going to look hot and hopefully I'll get me some Lucas loving."

"I don't have a clue what I'm wearing." Haley sighed. She hated choosing her going out clothes and usually left it for Brooke.

"How about that green beaded silk top you have that you've never worn," Brooke suggested. "And team it with your dark blue jean skirt and some sexy heels?"

"How is it you know what's in my closet better than I do?" Haley asked shaking her head. "And as for that top you suggested, I haven't worn it because it shows too much chest."

"Haley, if you've got it flaunt it in moderation," Brooke told her. "I saw you with that on in the store when you bought it and it looked fine."

"I don't feel comfortable in it though Brooke," Haley told her with a sigh. "It's not me."

"Then why did you buy it?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow. "It'll make a great impression on Nathan and Rachel will be _so_ jealous."

"She will?" Haley asked intrigued. She and Rachel never really saw eye to eye, but tolerated each other only for cheerleading. "I'll have to wear it then."

"Awesome!" Brooke said happily as she practically bounced on the spot. "We are gonna be the two hottest girls at Rachel's party."

"Any idea on what Rachel is going to be wearing?" Haley asked, pretending she wasn't overly interested.

"Well Bevin said that she saw her at the mall on Sunday and she was getting these super tight leather look pants and some lace style shirt and she said they were for her party," Brooke said with a frown. "So I think she went for the hooker look."

"That's about right for Rachel," Haley said as they reached her house. "Are you coming in? Lucas is gonna phone today. You never know, I might let you speak to him."

"Hmm Lucas huh?" Broke asked grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What makes you think I would want to talk to your hot, sexy brother, who likes to be shirtless and nearly naked on the web cam for me to drool over? Oh and did I mention he likes to stare and drool over my boobs. Well not literally drool over them, but you know what I mean."

"Oh I don't know," Haley replied sarcastically. "It might have something to do with that grin on your face and the dreamy look in your eyes. You have _so_ got it bad for him huh?"

"Oh yeah," Brooke replied suggestively. "I can't wait until I'm legal. I'm gonna ride your brother all night."

"I _so_ didn't need to know that." Haley said feeling a little queasy.

**~X~**

"Haley we look _hot_! These shorts and heels make my legs look amazing and super long," Brooke announced as she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. "And there are only two hours until Lucas gets here with your hottie Nathan!"

"You're counting the hours down now?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Just wait until I get to the minutes," Brooke laughed. "And then it will only be seconds."

"All I can say is that I'm so grateful they're meeting us at the party," Haley said shaking her head. "And the fact that they managed to get that cancellation on the earlier flight, so it will shut you up sooner."

"That's no way to speak to your bestest friend in the whole wide world Haley Joy Scott!" Brooke said as she raised her eyebrows and tried not to laugh. "I can't help it if your brother is a hunk and I just want to do things to him you don't want to know about. And he wants to be inside me so bad."

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized before she burst out into giggles. "God help Lucas when you get hold of him, that's all I have to say."

"You know something Haley? My little crush is being reciprocated," Brooke told her. "And I know from the things Lucas has been saying and the way he's been eyeing my scantily clad body. And the way he's eager to strip for me and before you ask, no I didn't dream it."

**~X~**

"Are you excited about meeting my family?" Lucas asked Nathan as they waited for their flight to Tree Hill at the airport. "You know I really can't wait to see Brooke."

"Yeah I think I am and also a little nervous," Nathan replied. "And that is about the millionth time you have said that since we got here. I think you have a crush on her too."

"I think I always have and just never realized it," Lucas said with a frown. "I think speaking to her the way I have this past week has made me realize. And it's more than a crush. I think I love her. Like I love the way she kinks her eyebrow, the way her dimples stand out when she smiles and the way she rolls her eyes. And the way she looks in just her bra and panties is amazing."

"You _so_ have it bad for her, you know that? So if I like your sister and we get on and she likes me, would you hate me if we got together?" Nathan asked as he shook his head at Lucas's ramblings. "Because you know how Brooke is trying to set us up."

"Nathan the only thing I care about is that Haley is happy and she's safe," Lucas told him. "If you make her happy then great and as for the safe part, if you and my little sister did date, I know that you would keep her safe and you wouldn't hurt her."

"That means a lot. That you would trust me to date your sister if she liked me that way," Nathan said amazed. "Nobody has _ever_ given me any kind of trust or faith before."

"Well you deserve it Nate," Lucas told him sincerely. "And it's good to know I have you watching my back at work especially when we get out into the real world of the army."

"Likewise," Nathan replied with a smile. He was honored that Lucas had practically told him that he trusted him with his life. "So when are you gonna seduce Brooke? Now or when she's legal?"

"I think I'm better off waiting until she's legal," Lucas replied with a frustrated sigh. "I mean it is only three weeks away now. It's not like its years. I'm sure I can control myself around her."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Nathan said as he laughed. "You can't even control yourself in your dreams. You know it'll be so funny if when we get to Florida we have more room mates and you carry on humping your bed."

"Well by that time I would have had Brooke that way hopefully," Lucas said with an embarrassed smile. "And then I won't be humping my bed."

"Either that or it'll end up worse," Nathan teased. "Or you'll have a permanently sprained wrist from your trips to the bathroom and your long showers."

"Shut up Nate!" Lucas laughed. "I'll just have to go home every single weekend so I could hump Brooke instead of my bed."

"Somehow, I don't think Brooke would complain about that," Nathan told him. "I've heard you and her chatting at two in the morning, when you're supposed to be sleeping. The conversations you two are having are getting very explicit. I'm surprised you're not jerking off on camera for her yet."

"I'm having trouble sleeping," Lucas told him. "I get what like three hours tops and the whole time all I seem to be doing is dreaming of Brooke and like I would do _that_ when you're in the room."

"Maybe you should sleep with her this weekend," Nathan suggested. "It might help you sleep. Maybe you're too horny to sleep."

"I think you're right," Lucas agreed just as it was announced their flight was now boarding. "About time, I have a hot girl waiting for me."

**~X~**

"Haley, my head feels weird," Brooke slurred as she found her best friend again. They had lost sight of each other about twenty minutes previous. "It's like part of my brain went out and forgot to let the rest know."

"I know what you mean," Haley agreed. "Mine feels the same. Do you think somebody spiked the soda?"

"They probably did," Brooke said as the room began to spin. "But with what?"

"As long as it's only alcohol, I think I can live with it," Haley slurred as she leaned on Brooke. "I just hope it's not drugs because those guys that look like pirate bikers seem to be staring at us and I don't like it. And they look like the type of guys to use drugs."

"Is the room spinning for you too?" Brooke asked as she gripped the doorframe for support. "I feel like I'm on a fairground ride or something."

"No, I'm so sleepy," Haley replied with a frown. "Need to lie down."

"Thank God Lucas and Nathan will be here soon," Brooke said as she slurred worse. "They can take us back to my place and we can have our own party. I can share a room with Lucas and you and Nathan can share too! And we can party all night and-"

"Brooke you're rambling," Rachel said as she came up to them. "You two are acting a little odd. Are you okay?"

"Nuh uh," Haley breathed out. "We think our drinks got spiked."

"It'll only be with vodka or some other alcohol," Rachel laughed. "Nobody with any kind of drug gets in here. I make sure of it."

"What about the pirate biker twins?" Brooke slurred her dizziness worse. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Not on my mom's carpet you ain't," Rachel said horrified. "If you're gonna do that, the bathroom is upstairs. The downstairs one is broken."

"I knew I didn't like her for a reason." Haley said with a scowl as she and Brooke began to stagger their way up the grand staircase of Rachel's house.

"We'll use her en-suite bathroom, just to spite her," Brooke said as she helped Haley struggle up the stairs. She seemed to be having difficulty walking. "Then pass out in her bed and lock her out of her room. Obviously not in that order and I'm rambling again huh?"

"I think so," Haley replied. "It hurts my brain too much to think."

"We're nearly there Haley," Brooke slurred as they reached Rachel's bedroom door. "Come on not much further."

**~X~**

"Well hello hotties!" Rachel greeted as she opened the door to find Nathan and Lucas at the other side. "Did I invite you?"

"Actually no Rachel you didn't," Lucas replied. "We were invited by Brooke and Haley."

"Lucas Scott?" Rachel asked incredulously as she took the sight of him in. "Wow I didn't recognize you. No wonder Brooke keeps having fantasies about you and wants to Brooke herself all the time. Hell I'm surprised she doesn't do it in class the way you look. Come on in."

"Thanks," Lucas replied slightly embarrassed as Nathan laughed. They went into the house and she closed the door. They looked round at the few people who were left. "Where are they?"

"They went upstairs about ten minutes ago," Rachel said. "They said somebody had spiked their drinks and they weren't feeling too good. I told them to lighten up because it would only be vodka."

"Can we go and look for them?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Be my guest," Rachel said. "I need to find the guy who was about to hump me anyway."

Lucas and Nathan shared a look as they headed towards the staircase. They went up and had to step over various people who were either passed out or making out on the stairs. They began walking down the long hallway and peered in the rooms as all the doors were open. The sight was always the same; passed out or making out. Lucas hoped Brooke and Haley weren't in either of those categories. They reached the end of the hallway and noticed one of the doors was closed. It was the only place left up here for Brooke and Haley to be. He looked at Nathan and frowned as he got an uneasy feeling. He took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door handle and turned it to open it. It didn't budge.

"Brooke? Are you in there?" Lucas asked as he banged on the door loudly. "Haley?"

Both he and Nathan listened carefully for any sound from the other side. They were thankful the music was no longer playing; otherwise they wouldn't have heard a thing. Lucas thought he heard a shuffling noise followed be a groggy sounding moan. He then distinctly heard Brooke's voice say no. He scowled as he stepped back from the door slightly and raised his leg. It took him two swift kicks for the door to open. He saw Brooke on a bed, with a guy who looked like a biker on top of her. She was still fully clothed and was trying to get away from him, but it was obvious she had been drugged.

"Nathan, check the bathroom, see if Haley's in there." Lucas said as he launched himself at the man on the bed with Brooke. Nathan quickly went into the bathroom and Lucas heard commotion erupt in there.

Lucas punched the guy that was beneath him on the floor repeatedly. He was met by a grin that could only belong to somebody who was completely out of it. And it looked like it wasn't only alcohol. He glanced back at Brooke on the bed and saw she looked almost unconscious. He looked back at the guy on the floor.

"What did you give her?" he demanded, his anger level rising even more. "If you've hurt her or my sister I will kill you!"

"Luke," he heard Nathan say from the bathroom doorway. He turned and saw him with Haley safely in his arms. "It's GHB. The less doped up one in the bathroom had a bottle of it with a freaking label on it."

"Haley are you okay? Did he do anything?" Lucas asked. She seemed more alert than Brooke.

"No he didn't. Nathan saved me," she replied and leaned her head against Nathan's shoulder. "Well I guess this is Nathan."

"Yeah I'm Nathan." he confirmed with a smile. He was trying not to think how smooth Haley's legs felt where his hand rested as he held her.

"They gave Brooke more before they split us up. That's why she's like that. He was gonna give me more." Haley added.

"Really?" Lucas asked disgusted. He looked at the guy on the floor again and punched him as hard as he could and caused him to fall into an unconscious heap. "Let's get you out of here. Did you girls have purses?"

"No, we didn't bring any," Haley said closing her eyes. "We could fit everything in our pockets."

"Are Brooke's parents still away?" Lucas asked his clearly exhausted sister.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "We were having our sleepover there tonight. Brooke wanted to have her own party with you Luke."

"Well we'll go there," Lucas said as he scooped Brooke carefully into his arms. "I don't want mom seeing either of you like this. Nathan you can drive to Brooke's. Haley can you give him directions?"

"I can try," she promised as she looked at Brooke's unconscious form in Lucas's arms. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep my eyes open for much longer though."

"Can you try Hales? Please." Lucas asked her.

"I can try." she whispered as she rested her head on Nathan's shoulder again.

**~X~**

"You need to take the next right." Haley told Nathan in a slur. He looked at her concerned as he signaled that he was going right. He then looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Lucas had Brooke in his lap and he was stroking her hair, trying to get her to wake up. Her head was resting against his shoulder. He noticed that Lucas gently kissed her forehead as he did.

"How she doing?" he asked him.

"She's still not waking up," Lucas said clearly distressed. "I hope she's gonna be okay. How are you Haley?"

"So sleepy," she murmured from the front passenger seat. "I just feel like I want to sleep forever."

"Don't close your eyes just yet okay?" Nathan said to her. "You can do it once we get to Brooke's house, but I need you to show me the way Haley."

**~X~**

Lucas carried Brooke up the stairs of her house as quick as he could. Nathan followed with Haley in his arms. She was now fast asleep. Lucas paused at Brooke's bedroom door and looked back at Nathan.

"Maybe you'd be better taking Haley into a guestroom," he suggested. "Brooke's only got the one bed in here."

"Sure." Nathan said with a small smile.

"Nate, make sure she's okay," Lucas told him. "Brooke seems to be worse than Haley, so I'm gonna stay in here with her."

"Luke, I'll make sure Haley's fine okay? You just worry about Brooke. If I think Haley is getting worse I _will_ come and get you," Nathan assured him. He opened the door that was across from Brooke's. "I'll be in this room with her."

"Okay," Lucas said as he went into Brooke's room and closed the door behind him. He could feel that Brooke felt worryingly hot. He placed her gently onto her bed. He moved his hand to her cheek and patted it gently. "Brooke? Brooke come on wake up. Brooke I need to get you in the shower to cool you down. Come on wake up."

All he got from her was a groan; he didn't know if it was pain that caused it or the fact she was burning up. He frowned as he placed his hand gently on her forehead. He made his decision and began to strip Brooke of her clothes. He'd deal with the consequences when they arose. He stripped her down to her underwear and decided to leave that on to protect her modesty. He picked her up and carried her into her en-suite bathroom, placing her gently on a chair that was in there. He briefly wondered why she had a chair in her bathroom as he switched the shower to tepid; he didn't want it too cold for her incase it caused some kind of reaction.

He then frowned as he thought on which was the best way to get her in the shower. There was only one option; he would have to stand in there with her to support her. He stripped off his sneakers, socks, jeans and t-shirt. He left his boxers on in case she came round and freaked out. He then picked her up and stepped into the shower. He placed her gently onto the tray at the bottom of the shower and then arranged the shower head so it poured the water onto her. He heard her gasp as it hit her hot flesh and cooled it, but that was the only response he got.

Twenty minutes later, Lucas switched the shower off. He then realized that his idea of leaving Brooke's underwear on was a bad idea as they were now soaked and he would have to take them off before he put her into her bed. He pulled her to her feet and leant her against the front of his body, before he pulled her wet panties down her legs and quickly took her bra off. He tried not to look or think about the way it felt to have her nakedness against him as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He picked her up and carried her back through to her room and put her on the bed, before he went back into the bathroom and took his wet underwear off and wrapped a towel securely around his waist. He then went back to Brooke's side, where he began the long night of watching her, to make sure she was okay.


	4. Last Night You Saved My Life

**ilovecujo1993 - Nathan and Lucas will discuss the hospital in this chapter and why they didn't go.**

**kay0340 - When I get chatting I can't stop sometimes! Ha-ha! Hope I didn't distract you too much.**

**willis368 - There will be more moments from the show added in throughout the story. Glad you like this so far!**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed and has added it to favorites and alerts! I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

"Hey how's Haley doing?" Lucas asked Nathan as he walked into the kitchen to get himself some coffee. He was still only wrapped in his towel. It was now one thirty a.m. He had called Karen and told her they were enjoying the party and were going to stay at Brooke's house as it was closer. Karen hadn't objected once she knew the girls were with him and Nathan.

"She's doing well," Nathan replied. "She's been awake for a while and we got talking. She requested pizza and luckily I found some in Brooke's freezer so I'm just heating it up for her. How's Brooke and why are you only wearing a towel?"

"She seems better than she was. She was actually mumbling in her sleep before, so I know she's alive. There was one point where I thought she wasn't breathing and I was about to take her to the hospital," Lucas explained. "As for the towel, she felt hot so I put her in the shower and I got wet."

"Do you think that we should have taken them to the hospital? I mean isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but can you imagine the questions?" Lucas asked. "And with Brooke being a minor they'd probably think that it was us and then we'd get booted out of the army."

"I see your point," Nathan said. "Hang on a second. You got Brooke in the shower? So she's either naked or sleeping in wet clothes."

"She has a towel on and I didn't look before you say it," Lucas told him. "I was tempted, but I want her to be conscious when I do stuff like that to her."

"Well Haley managed to change herself," Nathan said as he checked the pizza. "The room she's in has her stuff in, so it wasn't a bad guess huh?"

"Not at all," Lucas replied as he poured some coffee. "I could do with some food."

"There's another pizza in the freezer," Nathan told him. "It's a pepperoni one. Haley said she wanted Hawaiian."

"I like the sound of that. Haley is obsessed with Hawaiian pizza. That and mac and cheese," Lucas said as he headed to the freezer to hunt for the pizza. He found it and closed the door. "Never go looking in a freezer when you're only wearing a towel."

"Did you freeze your vitals?" Nathan asked with a laugh as he pulled the pizza out the oven. "I'll leave that on for you."

"Thanks. Hopefully Brooke will be awake so she can have some of this," he said as he put his pizza in the oven. He began to drink his coffee as he waited. "Actually, while that's cooking, I'm gonna run out to the car and get my stuff."

"In just your towel?" Nathan scoffed.

"Oh yeah," Lucas said as he remembered. "Can you run out and get it? It'll take you two seconds."

"Sure. I need to get my stuff too," Nathan said as he picked the car keys up. He then ran out to the car to get his and Lucas's bags and was back in the house a few seconds later. He left Lucas's bag at the foot of the stairs before he picked up the pizza and sodas for him and Haley. "I'm gonna get this pizza to your sister before it gets cold. You know I've never done as much talking as I have tonight."

"You two are getting along then?" Lucas asked with a smile as he drank some more of his coffee.

"Yeah we're getting along great. She's amazing." Nathan said with a goofy grin on his face.

"You like her don't you?" Lucas asked with a smirk. Nathan nodded before he hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Lucas laughed to himself as he did. He knew he had nothing to worry about regarding his sister and Nathan.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas was going back into Brooke's bedroom carrying the pizza, sodas and his bag. He could hear Nathan and Haley's voices as they chatted in the room opposite. He smiled as he closed Brooke's bedroom door. He dropped his bag on the floor and hurried round to the side of the bed that Brooke was led at. She was still asleep but she didn't seem to be as deep in sleep as before. He placed the pizza and sodas on the nightstand nearest to her and perched on the edge of the bed. He looked down at her as he reached a hand down and gently brushed her hair away from her face. She moaned at his touch and nuzzled her cheek into his hand. He smiled as he realized the affect of the drug must be wearing off. He had done a search online and had read the effects should wear off between one to three hours, depending on the dosage. Brooke was just reaching the three hour point. He then let his fingers gently stroke her cheek.

"Lucas." Brooke moaned out croakily.

"Brooke?" he asked hopefully. He watched eagerly as her eyes fluttered for a few seconds before they hesitantly opened. He smiled as he said. "Hey you're awake."

"Lucas?" she asked confused as she moved to sit up. Her throat felt like sandpaper. "Drink."

"Here," he told her as he opened one of the sodas and helped her take a well needed drink. He held the back of her head with his left hand and held the soda with his right as he brought it to her lips. She sipped and swallowed and looked at him gratefully. "You gave me quite a scare there Brooke."

"You're almost naked," she moaned out croakily as she lifted the duvet up. Her towel had become unwrapped. "And I _am_ naked. What happened? Did we-"

"No we never did anything Brooke. I want you conscious when we do that," he told her softly. "You want pizza while it's hot, while I fill you in?"

"Please." she said quietly as her stomach rumbled. Lucas picked the plate up and put it between them.

"Nate and I got to the party and Rachel said you and Hales were upstairs because you said your drinks were spiked. So we went up to look for you and found some sleazy biker looking guys all over you," Lucas began as he took a bite of pizza. "So I hit the guy who was all over you. He never got to touch you Brooke."

"I think I remember that," Brooke said with a frown. "What happened next?"

"Nathan rescued Haley from the freak in the bathroom who told him it was GHB they'd given you, so we carried you out of there and brought you back here," Lucas explained. "You felt hot so I put you in the shower in your underwear and I got wet too. So that's how we ended up in towels. I didn't see anything. I didn't want to, not when you were unconscious. It just wasn't right."

"My hero," Brooke said with a smile. "For a second there when I woke up and saw you only in that towel, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I actually think I had a dream like that a few times. About you in a towel I mean."

"When I saw that guy on you I lost it Brooke," Lucas told her getting an angry look on his face. "_Nobody_ touches you like that Brooke ever, not when I'm around; except me of course."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," she told him with a smile that turned into a yawn. "Is Haley okay?"

"Yeah, she's in the room across with Nathan," Lucas replied as he handed Brooke another slice of pizza. She raised her eyebrows as she bit into it. "They're just talking; for now anyway. It seems that Nathan really likes my sister."

"You know, I think you should do our little web cam chats in nothing but a towel like that," she told him as she ran her eyes over his impressive body. "You've definitely gained more muscle and it looks so much sexier when it's right in front of me. Am I gonna get to see what's under that towel this weekend?"

"No," he told her with a smile. "If you want to see what I'm hiding under here, you will have to wait until your birthday. I don't want to spoil the surprise now do I?"

"But that's weeks away," Brooke sighed as she grabbed another slice of pizza. "Surely I can look now and sample it on my birthday? That would be fairer don't you think?"

"I'll think about it," he told her with a smirk as he finished his pizza. "God I'm so tired."

"Well why don't you slip into some of your boxers and then snuggle in here with me?" Brooke asked as she yawned herself. "I promise that I won't hump you in your sleep."

"If I get into bed with you this weekend Brooke Davis, you _have_ to be wearing some kind of clothing." he told her as he went over to his bag and began to rummage through it. He pulled out a dry pair of boxers. "You want me to get you something to wear?"

"Can I wear something of yours?" Brooke asked hopefully. He looked over at her and smiled as he stood and headed into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later and threw his t-shirt he had on earlier over to her. "You can wear that if you want. Just put something on under it."

"It smells like you," she said with a giggle as she put the shirt on. She then climbed out of the bed and swayed dramatically and Lucas ran to her side instantly. He gripped her waist to steady her and she leaned against him. "Whoa dizzy."

"I'm not surprised," he replied with a worried frown. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" she asked quietly, her previous cheeky attitude gone. Lucas realized it had just been an act. "I have to pee."

"Sure," he replied as he put his arm around her waist to support her. She leaned against him more as they walked. "I thought it was too good to be true, you being so perky and alert straight away."

"I think it was the sight of you that did it," she tried to joke. "My head feels odd."

"What do you mean odd?" he asked as they went into the bathroom.

"I don't know, it's hard to describe," she said with a slight moan as she rubbed her temples. "I have a bit of a headache now and it feels like somebody replaced my brain with cotton candy or something."

"Okay," Lucas replied with a laugh. "That was a strange analogy. That's probably the after effects of what they gave you. You weren't drinking were you? Where do you want me to leave you?"

"Just here will be fine," she told him. "I'm sure I'll be able to make it to the toilet from here. No we weren't. Haley and I were the only ones who weren't and we were sharing a huge bottle of diet soda that we took with us."

"Where did you leave the bottle when you weren't getting yourselves drinks?" he asked her gently.

"In the kitchen in the fridge so it would stay cold," Brooke answered, and then her eyes went wide. "You think they put something in the bottle? Because that would have been the only way they could have done it."

"It's looking likely that's how they did it," he told her softly. "I'll let you go to the bathroom now. I'll be right outside the door."

"Well put some music on or something," she told him with a frown. "I don't want you listening to me pee."

"Any requests?" he asked jokingly.

"Surprise me." she told him with a smile as he turned and walked out of the bathroom. He closed the door behind him as he left.

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt exhausted. She had just put on a show for Lucas back in her room those few minutes ago. She didn't know why she did it, it had just happened. She wished she hadn't eaten the pizza as she felt like she was going to throw up due to how much her head was spinning. She stumbled her way over to the toilet and almost collapsed on it. She heard music through the closed door and tried to figure out what it was. She couldn't recognize the music and assumed that Lucas had put the radio on.

She looked towards the heated towel rail and noticed that her underwear she had worn earlier was placed tidily over it. She also noticed Lucas's boxer shorts on the rail too. She smiled to herself as she noticed he had folded his jeans neatly and they were on the counter by the sink. She finished on the toilet and flushed it and then made her way over to the towel rail. She checked her underwear and found it was dry, so she slipped her panties back on, before she washed her hands. She dried them on the towel that was on the opposite side of the counter to where Lucas's jeans were.

"Lucas I'm done," Brooke called. She heard the music end and then Lucas opened the door and poked his head round. "What were you listening to?"

"I was playing with my phone. I put the ring tones on," he answered with a blush. "Your iPod had a flat battery."

"Can you take me to bed Luke?" Brooke asked then smiled as she heard what she said. "You know what I mean. I just need to sleep again."

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" he asked concerned once more. Brooke loved the look he got on his face when he was concerned for her.

"Can you carry me?" she asked, wanting to feel what it was like in his arms.

"Sure I can," he told her with a genuine smile. "I mean you're as light as a feather and I have all these new muscles to use."

"My hero!" she said again and then yawned.

"Hang on a sec," he said as he frowned slightly. "You need to put some panties on or something."

"I already did." Brooke said as she lifted his t-shirt up and showed him. Lucas swallowed hard at the sight before she quickly lowered the shirt.

"Let's get you in that bed then." he told her as he gathered her into his arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as he carefully carried her back into the bedroom. She noticed he was now in just his boxer shorts and wished that she didn't feel as bad as she currently did so she could have appreciated the view.

He went over to the bed and placed her gently onto it and pulled the covers back over her. She gave him a sleepy smile as she managed to open her eyes and watch him walk around the bed to the opposite side. He switched the light off and climbed under the covers beside her, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he did, which surprised him. He led on his back and a few seconds later, he felt Brooke shuffle slowly over to him. He moved an arm around her back and helped her cuddle up to him. Her head found a spot on his chest as her right arm went across his belly. He heard a sleepy sigh come from her and couldn't help smiling as the hand on the arm that was around her rested on her waist. He suddenly felt wide awake.

**~X~**

Later that morning, Brooke woke up in her bed alone. She sat up and frowned as she thought that she had been dreaming. She climbed out of bed and wandered into her bathroom and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She smiled as she realized she hadn't been dreaming as she was still wearing Lucas's t-shirt. After she had finished in the bathroom, she pulled on a pair of tiny exercise shorts under Lucas's t-shirt and headed downstairs. She was thirsty again. As she headed towards the kitchen, she could hear three distinct voices coming from it accompanied by the smell of some delicious food. She smiled as she went through the door.

"Hey you're up," Haley said as she hopped of her stool at the breakfast bar. She went over to Brooke and hugged her. "How you feeling Tigger?"

"Hungry, thirsty and sleepy," she said as Haley stepped back and returned to her seat. "That food smells great by the way."

"Thanks," Lucas called from his spot over by the stove. "If it was Nathan that was cooking it you'd only be smelling charcoal."

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Nathan defended himself from his seat beside Haley. He looked over at Lucas as he spoke, giving Brooke the opportunity to give Haley a look and raise her eyebrows as she glanced at Nathan. Haley just smiled and blushed in response. "I can make toast."

"Even Brooke can cook more than toast." Haley teased.

"Hey!" both Brooke and Nathan said in unison causing Haley and Lucas to laugh.

"We don't all have amazing chef genes you know," Brooke told them. "You two obviously follow in your moms footsteps."

"Well Brooke, we'll just have to hook up with them and then we'll be sorted huh?" Nathan said jokingly.

"Hey I never thought of it that way," Brooke laughed. "Lucas that's another thing I'm putting on your pro's list."

"You have a list?" Lucas asked as he turned around from his position at the stove.

"Not an actual list, but you get the point right?" she told him with a yawn. "How long is the food gonna be anyway? I'm starving."

"It's almost done," he told her with a smile as he turned back round. "Are you and Haley feeling okay?"

"I feel great," Haley replied. "My head just feels a little fuzzy but I obviously didn't have as much as Brooke."

"That's because Nathan rescued you before they forced more down your throat," Brooke reminded her. "I have a bit of a headache and feel tired but other than that I think I'm good. I did get to see you in just a towel after all Lucas."

"What?" Haley asked amazed. "You two didn't-"

"No, he's saving it for my birthday. Aren't you Lucas?" Brooke said teasingly. Lucas just laughed from his position at the stove.

"Don't tell me, he's gonna wrap himself up in a big red bow or something?" Nathan asked as he laughed.

"I never even thought of that," Brooke replied, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "What do you say to that then Lucas?"

"I say it would have to be a very, _very_ big bow," he replied as he brought the pan over from the stove. "Who wants eggs?"

**~X~**

"Mom says we have to be at the café for two," Haley said as she finished speaking to Karen on the phone a little while after breakfast. "She says she wants to make you lunch."

"So that leaves us four hours to just do nothing," Lucas replied. "I think I'm just gonna relax."

"You can do that beside the pool," Brooke said excitedly. She had perked up after food, coffee and painkillers. Haley smiled and shook her head as she knew what Brooke was getting at. "I mean just look how nice and sunny it is outside. It'd be a shame to waste it."

"I like the sound of that!" Nathan said excitedly. "It'll make a nice change hanging out by a pool."

"Haley, do you have a swimsuit or do you need to borrow one from me?" Brooke asked happily.

"I need to borrow one of yours and I'd prefer one that didn't make me look like a porn star." Haley replied. Both Nathan and Lucas's ears perked up at Haley's last statement. Lucas couldn't help smirking as he envisioned Brooke in a barely there bikini. Nathan shook his head in amusement at him, but couldn't help doing the same about Haley.

"Haley Joy Scott, my bikinis are _not_ like a porn stars thank you very much!" Brooke said offended. "And for that, I'm gonna pick you out the tiniest, skimpiest one I can find as your punishment."

"Well I certainly _won't_ be wearing it," Haley told her and then smiled. "I thought you'd want to wear that yourself anyway?"

"You have a point there," Brooke said as she thought. "Come on let's go and look."

"I _really_ wouldn't want to be you when we're hanging out around the pool," Nathan teased Lucas. "You're gonna be having a _hard_ time hiding yourself."

"I think I'm gonna be in the pool more than out of it," Lucas replied with a smile. "It's easier to hide that in there."

"Until you have to get out," Nathan reminded him. "And I'm sure Brooke will be watching your every move when you do that."

"Well I'll just have to put a show on for her if she does huh?" Lucas replied. "And I bet you will be the same about my sister."

"I probably will," Nathan replied honestly. "You know, I'm surprised you're cool about me liking your little sister."

"Nathan, I know you would never do anything to hurt anybody and that's why I trust you with her. I wouldn't trust anybody else with her," Lucas replied. "If it was anybody else I'd be giving them hell right now."

**~X~**

"This water is just the right temperature," Nathan said in a happy sigh as he swam around in the pool. "You should jump in and try it."

"I will in a minute," Lucas told him. He then heard a noise by the door way and looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Brooke walk towards the pool. She was dressed in a red halter neck bikini top with matching bottoms that looked incredibly tiny even on her petite frame. It showed her body off to perfection and Lucas couldn't help staring. "Wow."

"I take it Brooke just came out the door?" Nathan asked as he turned round to see what Lucas was staring at. He heard a splash behind him as he did. "She looks hot."

"That's my girl you're talking about there," Lucas said quietly as he swam up beside Nathan. "And she looks _incredibly_ hot. Why does her birthday have to be so far away?"

"Lucas, it's a matter of weeks away," Nathan reminded him. "And you've always got your bed that you can hump in the meantime."

"I think I'm gonna have to buy a wrist support or something for this weekend," Lucas added with a laugh as he watched Brooke walk down the steps into the pool. "God she's so sexy. Why did I never notice that before?"

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked changing the subject as Brooke swam up to them.

"She's too shy to come out, so I said that I'd come and get you to drag her out here Nathan," Brooke said with a laugh. "She's embarrassed about showing some skin because Lucas is here."

"Like I'm even gonna be looking at Haley when you're in front of me," Lucas told Brooke with a smile. "_Especially_ in that bikini you're wearing."

"I'll tell her that," Nathan said as he swam to the side and climbed out. "I'll have her out here in no time."

"You like what you see Lucas?" Brooke asked playfully.

"I do," he replied nodding enthusiastically. "I like it a _lot_. I was just saying to Nathan that I wished your birthday wasn't so far away."

"Have I turned you on again Lucas?" she asked seductively as she swam closer to him. His eyes dropped to her lips as she did. He was fighting the urge to kiss her.

"You don't know the half of it," Lucas replied huskily. "You know what you asked last night, well this morning, about getting a sneak preview?"

"Uh huh," she replied as placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "And you said that you would think about it."

"Well I thought about it and I think there might be some previewing," he told her as he placed his hands on her tiny waist. He was able to stand now as they had floated towards the shallower end of the pool. "Maybe even some touching; above the waist anyway, below the waist is for your birthday."

"I can't wait." she replied in a whisper.

"Are you staying over at my place tonight?" he asked curious. "I thought I heard Hales mention it."

"I sure am Lucas," Brooke confirmed. "Is Nathan sleeping in the spare room?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered. "So I'll be in my room all by myself."

"I guess I could always go to the bathroom and get accidentally lost on my way back." She said softly before she bit her lip suggestively. Lucas's gaze was drawn to the action.

"You could," he agreed, as he pulled her closer to his body. "And then we could do some previewing."

"We could," Brooke replied as she bit her bottom lip again. Her lower half was flush against him and she could feel how happy he was. "Did I cause that? And you will need an _extremely_ big bow for that."

"You certainly did. And you're right I will," he replied as they heard the door open. Brooke hastily moved away from him. He watched her swim around the pool before he heard a shriek and Haley landed ungracefully in the pool. She had been thrown in by Nathan. Lucas laughed as he said. "Hey sis!"

"Did you see what he did?" Haley spluttered as she surfaced. "He manhandled me and threw me into the pool. I'm lucky my swimsuit is still on."

"Incoming!" Nathan yelled as he launched himself into the pool. He landed just in front of her and grabbed her waist and pulled her under the water. Lucas felt hands on his waist behind him and turned round to find Brooke grinning at him. He heard Nathan and Haley surface at the other side of him. Haley was playfully protesting at Nathan.

"Can I help you?" he asked Brooke in a playful tone.

"Who wants to play water wrestling?" Brooke asked playfully.

"I think they already are," he replied as he heard Nathan and Haley splashing around and giggling. "Do you really want to wrestle me?"

"Uh huh, I want to feel those new muscles," she replied teasingly. "And I don't just mean the ones in your arms."


	5. Friends and Lovers

**Willis368 - Once again, thanks for the info you gave me. And the quotation! Hope you still like this story.**

**Thanks to everybody who reads my stories you guys rock! An extra thanks goes out to everybody who took the time to review to let me know what you think and to those of you who added this to faves and alerts! Enjoy the update.**

* * *

At just before two that afternoon, Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan went through the door way of the café. Karen looked up as she heard them and broke out into a smile as she hurried over to hug her son. He eagerly returned it.

"Hey ma," he greeted with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"You know I did. You look really well sweetie," Karen told him as they ended the hug. "Your father should be here shortly. He's closing the shop so he can come and see you."

"Seriously? Wow! Mom, this is Nathan James," Lucas said as he introduced them. "Nathan, this is my mom Karen."

"Hi Mrs. Scott it's nice to meet you." Nathan said nervously as he shook her hand. He mentally kicked himself for looking and sounding like a total dumbass.

"Please, call me Karen," she told the nervous Nathan with a smile. "Why don't you get yourselves seated and I'll get you some drinks. Any preferences?"

They all asked for sodas and Karen went behind the counter to get them. She watched them as they sat at a booth that could seat six. She couldn't help but notice how Lucas sat next to Brooke and Haley next to Nathan. She smiled and shook her head as she saw Brooke and Lucas flirting with each other and hoped that it was only them being playful like usual and nothing else. She didn't think it was as they'd been playfully bantering for years. She then went over to their booth with their soda.

"Here you go guys," she said as she placed them on the table. She looked at Lucas. "Do you want to wait until your father gets here before you decide on what you want to eat?"

"Yeah, I think it's only fair we do that. I mean with him closing the shop especially and all." Lucas replied before he took a sip of his drink.

"Well just so you know I'm closing the café for an hour so we can all have lunch together without any interruptions." Karen told him.

"Really?" Haley and Lucas asked amazed. They knew it was very rare that she closed the café.

"Did you not see the sign on the door when you came in?" Karen asked with a laugh.

"No I didn't," Lucas replied with a laugh of his own. Karen noticed how Brooke was trying to hide a smile as she drank her soda. She also noticed how Haley was giving Brooke a playful look and she saw Lucas give Brooke a quick glance before he added. "I must have been distracted or something."

"Or something." Nathan answered with his own smile as he sipped his soda. Karen wondered what they were all finding so amusing. From the way Lucas had looked at Brooke she had obviously been the one to distract Lucas. She dreaded to think how.

"So what did you do this morning?" Karen asked them as she took a seat beside Lucas. There was only one customer left in the café, who looked like they would be ready to go shortly.

"Lucas made us all breakfast," Brooke answered. "It was so yummy; almost as good as your cooking Karen."

"It's probably those cooking genes you were on about earlier," Haley reminded her with a laugh. "You know those things you and Nathan don't possess."

"I have slightly more than Nathan here," Brooke pouted as she defended herself. "I can make more than toast."

"Brooke, no offense or anything, but I think a monkey can cook better than me," Nathan replied seriously. Brooke gave him a playful look. "Although, in my defense, I successfully heated a pizza up last night!"

"Don't worry Brooke," Lucas said as he looked at her. "I'm sure me and Hales can teach you between us."

"Hell no," Haley said as she looked at Lucas. "I already tried that. It ended in disaster. She almost burnt the house down."

"That was actually _your_ fault," Brooke whined. "You never told me how long the cookies should have been left in the oven for."

"She left them in the oven for two hours," Haley said. "I guess it was my fault too because I kind of forgot about them."

"See," Brooke said triumphantly. "She just tries to make me look bad in that story."

"Aww is Brooke sulking?" Lucas asked her as he gave her a playful nudge. Karen couldn't help but notice how differently Lucas was acting towards Brooke. She didn't know if she should be worried or not. She had a feeling that Brooke was definitely the reason why Lucas was distracted on the way into the cafe.

"You almost sent me flying through the window then Popeye!" Brooke told him jokingly. "Did you forget about those new muscles you have or something?"

Nathan and Haley watched them amused. They seemed so much like a couple already. Karen thought the same and it troubled her slightly. She also thought the same about Nathan and Haley and that bothered her more. She had never seen Haley as relaxed around a boy before; except for Lucas obviously.

"So what else did you get up to?" she asked curious.

"We hung out by the pool for three whole hours. It was awesome," Nathan replied with a smile. "And we had water wrestling competitions."

"Who won?" Keith asked as he approached the table. None of them had heard him sneak into the café. "And I think your customer wants his bill honey."

"Oh I didn't even notice," Karen said as she got up hurriedly. "I'll be right back."

"Hello Lucas," Keith beamed as he saw his son. "I bet it's good to be home, even if it is only for the weekend."

"It is," Lucas said as he got out of his seat and hugged Keith. "I take it you missed me too?"

"Of course," Keith replied, and then jokingly added. "I had nobody to back me up. I was outnumbered in a house full of women."

"Well you'll be pleased to meet the back up then," he replied in the same joking manner. "Dad this Nathan James, Nate this is my father Keith."

"Hi Mr. Scott." Nathan replied just as nervously as when he had met Karen.

"Call me Keith," Keith replied. "Mr. Scott makes me sound like my father."

"So did you enjoy the party last night?" Keith asked Lucas as they sat down. Lucas sat where he had before and Keith sat beside him.

"Yeah," Lucas replied. Keith never noticed the looks they all exchanged. "It was good. Almost like a welcome home party."

"I hope you two girls weren't drinking." Keith said as he looked from Haley to Brooke.

"Dad the only thing we were drinking was diet soda," Haley told him. "Brooke and I shared it and I can assure you that no alcohol passed our lips."

"Good," Keith replied and gave her a smile. "It put my mind at ease when Lucas phoned and said that he was staying with you both at the party. At least I knew somebody was looking out for you."

"They make good chaperones," Brooke told Keith. "Nothing like two big muscley army guys to scare the freaks and wanna be rapists away."

"That's what put my mind at rest," Keith told her with a laugh as Karen returned to the table after the customer had left. She had turned the sign to closed and locked the door. "What time did you get back to Brooke's?"

"Uh, I don't know," Lucas replied with a frown. "It was quite late and then we had pizza and soda."

"So what does everybody want to eat?" Karen asked as Lucas finished speaking. "Specials today are chili with rice and garlic bread, lasagna, chicken casserole and mac and cheese."

"Isn't mac and cheese a special every day mom?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Three guesses what Haley wants." Brooke said with a smile.

"You still think it's the food of the God's?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows at his little sister.

"Hell yeah," Haley replied. "Especially mom's mac and cheese. So I'll have me some of that please mom."

"Well I'll have to have your chili mom," Lucas answered. "I've not had that for ages."

"Can I get lasagna?" Nathan asked.

"Sure you can Nathan." Karen replied with a smile.

"It's got to be the casserole for me." Keith told his wife.

"Brooke? Have you decided?" Karen asked her.

"Uh, I can't decide because I know it's all gonna be yummy," she answered with a sigh. "I know I don't want mac and cheese. I'll have the chili."

"You sure?" Karen asked her teasingly. "You're not gonna say it's too hot this time?"

"That was only because I had a sore throat and the spices attacked it," Brooke answered. "No I won't be saying it's too hot because my throat is fine; a little on the dry side but fine."

"You all want another soda?" Karen asked. Everybody nodded as Keith stood.

"I'll give you a hand honey." they both headed off behind the counter into the back kitchen.

"Man I thought your dad knew something when he began asking about the party." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas and Haley wide eyed.

"Me too," Haley said, her look matching Brooke's. "Good covering there Lucas."

"I didn't cover, I omitted." Lucas corrected her.

"So you did sort of," Brooke told him as she shifted in her seat to get more comfortable. She put her hand on Lucas's thigh as she did. "You think your mom noticed our smiles when you said you must have been distracted on the way in?"

"I think she suspected something," Lucas told her quietly with a smile. "But I don't think the idea of you groping my ass crossed her mind."

"Well it _was_ right in front of me. How could I not do anything?" Brooke asked him as she kinked her eyebrow. She moved her hand a little further up his thigh so that it was dangerously close to his crotch. Lucas tried not to react as Karen was on her way back over with the sodas. Lucas glanced at her and she smiled as she made no attempt to move her hand. She was enjoying the feel of the firm muscles she found there.

"Here you go. The food won't be too much longer," Karen told them. "I better hurry back because I've left your father in charge of watching it and it'll probably end up ruined if I'm gone too long."

"So it's _definitely_ your moms' side you get it from then," Brooke laughed as Lucas handed her soda to her. "Thanks."

"So what's happening tonight?" Nathan asked. "Are we staying in or heading out someplace?"

"I want to go out someplace. Like the movies or something." Haley replied.

"To be completely honest, I don't particularly want to go out tonight." Lucas replied.

"Me neither," Brooke agreed as an idea hit her. "That doesn't stop you two from going to the movies together."

"We could," Nathan said as he looked at Haley. He was silently thanking Brooke for the suggestion. "That's if you want to."

"I guess we could," Haley replied. She was secretly thrilled that Brooke and Lucas didn't want to go to the movies. It would be like a date. "You don't mind just having me for company?"

"Not at all." Nathan replied with a smile as Haley looked at him. She smiled back as her heartbeat sped up. Brooke and Lucas shared a look too and Brooke took the opportunity to give his thigh a squeeze. His face showed no reaction as he moved his own hand to her thigh and gave her a squeeze back. He reveled in the feel of her silky smooth skin and couldn't resist giving it a little stroke. He gave her a mischievous grin as he did.

"Grubs up!" Keith called as he brought a tray with three plates of food over. "This is mine, Nathan and Haley's. Your mom is bringing the rest."

"See, you might have been away for months but I still get my food first." Haley told Lucas as she stuck her tongue out at him. Keith handed the plates out and sat next to Lucas.

"I really don't know why people say Haley is more mature and responsible than me," Brooke said in a mock disappointed voice. "That kind of behavior just proves them wrong."

"Whatever Brooke!" Haley laughed as Karen brought the rest of the food over.

"I hope you're hungry Lucas," Karen told him. "I put you extra on your plate; same for you too Nathan. Army food probably isn't that good."

"It's not even a patch on your food mom," Lucas told her as he passed Brooke her plate of food. He still had his other hand on her thigh and hers was on his. He then took his own from Karen. "In fact I don't even think it can be classed as food when it's compared to yours."

"This is amazing," Nathan said as he took a bite of his lasagna. "Now I know why Lucas goes on about your food so much."

"Thank you Nathan," Karen told him with a smile as she sat beside him. "Now everybody tuck in before it gets cold. And don't forget, there's apple pie for dessert."

**~X~**

"Oh man I am completely stuffed!" Nathan said as they left Karen's Café just over an hour later. "Can your mom not come and cook for the army?"

"If they did that, then there'd be a major security issue, because nobody would want to get up and fight." Haley told him. They were walking in front of Brooke and Lucas who were walking hand in hand. All four of them had decided a walk was necessary to ease how full they felt.

"She has a point there you know," Brooke backed her up. She looked up at Lucas. "So where we headed?"

"I don't know," Lucas replied with a frown. "I'm just following those two. And don't forget we have to come back for my car."

"You think we should let Nathan decide where to go? It could be funny." Brooke whispered to Lucas, causing them both to giggle.

"Do we even want to know what you two are giggling about?" Haley called over her shoulder.

"That's none of your business Haley Joy!" Lucas told her teasingly. She rolled her eyes at him as Nathan and Brooke laughed. "We were just wondering where we were headed and said we should let Nathan take us on a mystery tour."

"Hey don't pick on the newbie!" Haley defended him. Nathan smiled as he heard her. "We should just go for a walk in the park. Make most of the sunshine."

"Yeah maybe do some sunbathing," Brooke suggested. "I have suntan lotion in my purse."

"Why?" Haley asked with a frown.

"Because I forgot to take it out after I bought it," Brooke replied. "I only noticed it when I was in the café."

"Park it is then," Lucas said making the decision for them. He looked at Haley who didn't look overly keen on her choice of destination. "That is unless you and Nathan want to go someplace else."

"Nathan how do you like crazy golf?" Haley asked causing Brooke to roll her eyes as she let go of Lucas's hand and linked her arm through his.

"I like it. Why?" he answered with a smile.

"You wanna come play crazy golf with me?" Haley asked eagerly.

"Please say yes," Brooke told him. "She's been bugging me to go for weeks. Only thing is I can't stand it."

"Yes I'll come and play crazy golf with you Haley." Nathan answered.

"Awesome!" Haley said happily. "So Nathan and I will need the car and seeing as though you two want to walk that works out great huh?"

"Fine by me," Lucas said as he handed the keys to Nathan. "Just bring it back in one piece."

"What about Haley?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"That's about right for my brother. He thinks more of his car than me." Haley said dramatically before bursting into laughter.

"Come on Haley let's go and trash Luke's car." Nathan said as they headed back in the direction they had just come from. Lucas watched them go feeling slightly worried that Nathan might actually damage his car.

"Didn't we all agree we needed to walk?" Brooke asked as she watched them leave.

"Yeah we did," Lucas said. "And then Haley suggests the park and doesn't even want to go there."

"I think she just wants Nathan to herself." Brooke told Lucas.

"And that works out well because then I get you to myself." Lucas replied, causing Brooke to smile.

"So, we need to buy a blanket on the way to the park," Brooke said, drawing Lucas's attention to her lips. "Because I'm not going to lie on the prickly grass in just my bikini."

"You have your bikini on under there?" he asked eyeing her body. She had on a pair of denim cut off shorts and a white vest top. Lucas could now see the black bikini she wore showing through the top. She'd teamed it with a pair of wedges. Lucas was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts that came down to his knees and a white t-shirt. He had a pair of sneakers on his feet.

"Yeah. It's always better to be prepared," she told him. She spotted a store that sold bed linens and other fabric items. She took hold of Lucas's hand after moving her arm and began pulling him towards the store. "Come on we can get our blanket in there."

**~X~**

"Did you see Lucas's face when I said we'd trash his car?" Nathan laughed as he and Haley were coming to the end of their fourth round of crazy golf.

"It was _so_ funny," Haley said as she made the last shot. "Yes! Take that army guy! I beat you three to one."

"You cheated!" Nathan said playfully as they headed back to hand their clubs in. "So it was completely unfair."

"I did _not_ cheat!" Haley insisted with a gasp. She hit his arm playfully with her hand.

"You know, I can get you done for assault for that," he told her trying not to laugh. "You better start running before I do a citizens arrest."

"You wouldn't dare!" Haley said incredulously. Her eyes were glinting playfully; as were his.

"Wanna bet?" he asked as he grinned and made a playful grab for her. Haley shrieked and set off running. "I'm gonna give you a head start. It's only fair with those little legs of yours."

"At least I'm not a giant!" Haley called back through giggles. Nathan watched as he laughed to himself. He waited for two minutes and set off running after her.

**~X~**

"Come on Lucas, don't be shy. It's not like I haven't seen it before," Brooke said as she gripped the bottom hem of his t-shirt. "Show that hot body of yours off. Get some sun to it."

"Brooke!" Lucas laughed as she began tugging it upwards. "Why is it when I'm talking to you or around you, it always involves my shirt being removed?"

"Because you're _hot_," Brooke replied with a giggle. "I'll massage sunscreen on your back for you; and your chest if you're lucky. And you can return the favor if you like."

"Really?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows at the same time as he raised his arms. Brooke quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"See it wasn't too bad now was it?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow. She folded his shirt and put it by her purse. She picked the blanket up and handed it to him. "You can do the honors."

He took hold of the blanket and shook it open, settling it on the ground. He then led down on it making himself comfortable, after he had placed her purse and his shirt on it. Brooke stood looking down at him with a mischievous look on her face. He watched her intently as she moved her hands to the hem of her own shirt and quickly took it off.

"I like the view a lot better now," Lucas said as he let his eyes wander over her torso. All the while he was willing his body not to respond. "I thought there was a promise of some kind of massage?"

"Just wait," Brooke told him teasingly as she sat on the blanket beside him. "I have to take my shoes off first."

"Why do you need to take your shoes off?"

"So I can get comfortable," she replied as she finished taking them off. She leaned over him to get the sunscreen and Lucas took the opportunity to check her behind out. Her short shorts clung to her butt nicely and Lucas smirked to himself. She found it and sat back down and grinned at him. "Did you enjoy checking my ass out there Lucas?"

"What?" he stuttered out, wondering how on earth she knew that's what he had been doing. "How did you know?"

"Oh I don't know," she said as she rolled her eyes. He watched her as she gave him a cheeky grin and straddled his lap, settling herself over his groin area. "It might have something to do with what I'm sat on right now."

"Brooke, be careful," he gasped out as she put her full weight on that particular area. "You don't want to damage it do you?"

"Hell no!" she said as her hazel eyes went wide. "I didn't did I?"

"No you didn't," he answered with a smile. He wiggled his hips to get himself comfortable. "That's better."

"Lucas! If we didn't have shorts on that would have been sex!" Brooke told him amused. "And doesn't that break the no sampling rule we have for this weekend?"

"If you carry this on, I'll be breaking that no sampling rule whether you like it or not," he told her with a smile. She could tell he was joking. "And then my ass _will_ be in jail."

"Instead of my bed," she told him as she bit her lip. She noticed his dog tags resting against his chest as she spoke. She reached a hand down and picked the tag part up. She read the details that were embossed into the metal. "That's a lot of info on one small little bit of metal. Do you have to wear these all the time?"

"Yeah, although a lot of the guys don't. Everything with the military has meaning and by me always wearing mine I'm saying that I'm ready to go anytime," he told her as she ran her fingers over the chains. "The long chain that goes around my neck has three hundred and sixty five little balls, to symbolize every day of the year. This shorter chain that hangs on the long one has fifty two, to symbolize every week in the year."

"Really?" she asked as she continued to play with the chain. She frowned as she asked. "Why's that?"

"Well it's believed that they were made with that specific amount so that if a soldier was captured, he could count down the days or weeks," Lucas replied. He saw her get a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't ever want that to happen to you Lucas," she told him as she looked him in the eyes. He could see her hazel eyes were now sad. "You'll probably think this is stupid, but I'm scared in case that happens to you when you get sent away."

"I don't think that's stupid at all Brooke," he told her sincerely. "In fact I'm glad you think that because it means I matter to you."

"Of course you matter Lucas," she told him. "You always have and always will. Why do you think I've never had a boyfriend and Haley has had a few?"

"Have you been saving yourself for me Brooke Davis?" he asked with an amazed smile.

"I don't know," she answered in a sigh. "I guess on some level I've always wanted you to be my first for everything."

"Have you not even kissed anybody?" Lucas asked stunned yet again. He realized his hands were now on her waist and wondered how long they had been there as he didn't remember placing them there. His fingers were dancing over her silky smooth skin.

"You mean properly?" she asked. He nodded. "Haley and I kissed once at a party to stop these guys hitting on us. Does that count?"

"You've kissed my sister?" Lucas asked shocked. "As in _kissed_ kissed?"

"Yeah and it worked too. They didn't bother us for the rest of the night," Brooke told him. "It was funny when they saw us at a different party and Haley was there with Skills."

"How come she and Skills broke up?" Lucas asked. "Nobody ever did tell me the reason behind their break up."

"They lost the spark and he found it again with Bevin. He didn't cheat on her though," Brooke told him. "And now Haley has Nathan. I told you that they would be perfect for each other. I've not seen her as happy as she has been today for ages."

"You know something Brooke?" Lucas asked as he smiled up at her. He had just realized something about her.

"What?" she asked curious as she smiled back down at him.

"When I go back to the base and I mention you to the guys, I'm not gonna be calling you Brooke, my sisters best friend. Not after today." he told her as he looked at her intently.

"What are you gonna call me?" Brooke asked slightly worried.

"Brooke, my girlfriend, one of the most amazing females on the planet," he told her smiling wider. "I mean that's if you want me to call you that."

"You usually have to ask girls out on dates and have a date before you can class them as your girlfriend," she told him. "Well you do after kindergarten anyway."

"Brooke Davis would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" Lucas asked her.

"Hmm, let me think," she said as she pulled a mock thoughtful face. "Yes I would love to Lucas Scott. Where are we going?"

"I honestly have no idea," he answered as he burst out laughing. "We could go to the pizza place."

"Pizza two nights in a row?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you _trying_ to fatten me up?"

"Maybe," he replied with a smirk. "So I can work those calories off you on your birthday."

"You think that we can have one date and you'll get me into bed?" she asked laughing.

"But I've already been in bed with you." he said joining in with her laughter.

"Brooke Davis?" a voice interrupted. Brooke groaned annoyed as she recognized the voice. "I thought it was you."

"Peyton what do you want?" Brooke asked in a tired tone.

"I just wondered who you were practically humping in the park," Peyton snapped. She and Brooke were arch enemies. "And I see you like them older."

"Peyton just leave me alone okay?" Brooke asked her in a frustrated tone. The two had never gotten along. Brooke had tried many times to end the feud between them, but every time Peyton had just thrown it back in her face. Every time Brooke got something, Peyton had to have it. Every achievement Brooke made at school, Peyton wanted the title instead. It was one of the reasons Brooke had given up in certain classes.

"Why? So you can be even more over your guy?" she scoffed. "You might as well be naked for the amount of clothing you have on."

Brooke climbed off Lucas and stood up. Lucas was almost immediately stood behind her; part to back her up and part to hide his arousal. He eyed the blonde that was stood in front of him.

"Oh my God! It's Lucas Scott isn't it?" Peyton asked completely stunned as she looked at his muscular torso. She had a jealous look on her face. "How long have you two been humping each other?"

"Like that's any of your business," Brooke snapped. "My life has nothing to do with you Peytwhore, so leave me the hell alone and go and sit back in your closet with your stupid web cam and crappy band t-shirts."

"My band t-shirts are not crappy!" Peyton said stunned. Lucas smirked as he heard Brooke's verbal assault on her. He had heard Haley whining about Peyton on several occasions when he had spoken to her on the phone. Now he knew why.

"Just go Peyton," Lucas said with a scowl. He put his hands on Brooke's shoulders and felt how tense she was. "You're not wanted here."

"What's the matter? Am I interrupting a date?" she spat furiously.

"That's none of your business! _You_ are the one who came over to _us_ and began having a hissy fit. So go!" Lucas said firmly as he moved to the front of Brooke. His arousal was now gone. Peyton stood there dumbfounded; both on how Lucas had spoken to her and the sight of his shirtless body. She then smirked as she realized that this was another thing of Brooke's that she wanted.

"Just so you know Lucas," Peyton said trying to put on a sexy voice, but instead sounded completely desperate. "I have a _lot_ more experience than Brooke when it comes to men and I mean _men_. So why don't you let me show you sometime?"

"Because I don't want some skanky slut who obviously can't keep her panties on!" Lucas snapped. "Come on Brooke let's go."

He bent down and picked the blanket up, knocking the items off that had been sitting on the top of it. He folded it and quickly put it into the bag they had got from the store. Brooke put her vest top back on as he did. He then pulled his shirt back on as Brooke put the unused sunscreen back in her bag and her wedges back on. They then walked away from where Peyton was stood, who had been watching them the whole time and continued to watch them until she could no longer see them. The entire time she had a scheme forming in her mind.

**~X~**

"Is this our first date?" Haley asked Nathan as they were buying popcorn at the movies that night.

"No it isn't." Nathan replied. He could see Haley's disappointed face.

"Oh!" she said in a deflated tone.

"It's our seventh date." he told her with a smile. She looked at him smiling yet puzzled.

"Seventh?" she asked in surprise.

"Our first date was eating pizza last night while you were in bed. Our second was breakfast. Third was the pool thing. Fourth, lunch at the café. Fifth, crazy golf and sixth dinner before the movie." Nathan explained as he paid for their popcorn and sodas.

"You want me to carry anything?" Haley asked as he picked the items up.

"No I got it," he told her with a smile. "You'll just have to be the door opener."

"So this is our seventh date huh?" she asked as they walked towards the screen that their movie was showing in.

"Yes. Also I would like to point out that I cooked for you and it wasn't burnt and we've already been in bed together," Nathan said as they walked. "And I've already felt your boobs accidentally on several occasions."

"I don't think that it was an accident at all," Haley told him playfully as they reached the person who was checking the tickets. "I think it was all deliberate because of that severely skimpy bikini Brooke forced me to wear."

"Uh, Haley, can you get the tickets out of my pocket?" Nathan stuttered. "They're in my left back pocket."

"Sure," she replied with a smile as she moved to get them. She couldn't help but notice that he had a very firm ass as she did. She found them and showed them to the staff member who ushered them through. Haley kept hold of the tickets. "And now I've felt your ass. People will think we've been dating for ages if they hear that."

"God! What else are we gonna get up to this weekend?" Nathan asked as he gave her a playful grin. He couldn't believe how relaxed and at ease he was with Haley. It was like he had known her his entire life. He hoped that it wasn't going to be a one off thing with them as they headed through the door to find their seats.

**~X~**

"So Brooke, how come you're staying over if Haley is out with Nathan?" Keith asked. "I'm just curious that's all. It's not that we don't want you here."

"Well I was staying over anyway," Brooke explained. "And then she arranged her date with Nathan afterwards."

"They're on a _date_?" Karen asked alarmed. She had thought that she would have to watch Brooke and Lucas, not Nathan and Haley. She had obviously been off with her earlier observations.

"Mom don't worry," Lucas told her. "Nathan would never dream of doing anything to hurt Haley, or anything against her will."

"I don't know Lucas," Karen said, a worried look on her face. "He's so much older than her and I've only just met him. Hell, so has she."

"Mom, I've known him for a while and he's the same age as me. Four years isn't a huge age difference," Lucas assured her. "I trust Nathan with my baby sister. And you know why? Because I trust him with my life. I know that wherever we get sent after training, Nathan will have my back and I'll have his. Trust him mom."

"Wow that was some speech." Brooke said amazed as she fanned herself with her assignment paper. She had brought it to show Lucas the grade that she was extremely proud of. He looked over at her and smiled.

"It was," Keith agreed impressed. "And if Lucas trusts Nathan that much, then we should too honey."

"Okay," Karen replied with a smile. "But if he so much as does _one_ thing to Haley, there will be hell to pay."

"He won't mom," Lucas assured her. "He's not like that."

"Hey Lucas, do you want to know what I got on my assignment you helped me with?" Brooke asked as she waved the paper around.

"Let me guess. He flunked you?" Lucas asked jokingly.

"What? No!" Brooke replied with a scowl. "He gave me an A! Thank you so much Lucas! I couldn't have done it without you."

"You got an A?" Karen asked surprised.

"Yes look!" Brooke squealed as she handed the paper to Karen. "And it's all down to Lucas who actually made me understand Shakespeare. I told him he should get the Booker prize."

"What's the next one he's given you to read?" Lucas asked.

"Another Shakespeare book," Brooke said in a groan. "Hamlet."

"Ooh he must hate you guys," Lucas said with a grimace. "Well if you need any help, you know where I am."

"Thanks Lucas," Brooke said gratefully. "I might just graduate high school with your help."

"What assignment has he given you this time?" Lucas asked as he sat on the arm of the chair Brooke was curled up in. He took the book that she now held from her and began to flick through it. She reached into her book bag and pulled out a thick assignment sheet and handed it to Lucas. "How many pages is this?"

"That's what I said when we got this yesterday," Brooke said. "Greene said that it's gonna make up most of our grade for next year. I'm _so_ screwed."

"I guess I'll be spending a lot of time helping you then huh?" Lucas told her. Brooke looked at him hopefully.

"You will? You'll help me again?" she asked as she smiled.

"Sure. Why don't we get started on the first part now?" he suggested.

"Are you gonna be talking a lot?" Keith asked with a frown.

"More than likely." Lucas replied.

"It's just that your mother and I want to watch the movie that's on." Keith told him.

"Well we'll go in my room then. Come on Brooke, let's go and study Shakespeare." Lucas said as he stood. Brooke reluctantly stood and gathered her book bag and her overnight bag off the floor.

"I can't believe I'm spending Saturday night studying Shakespeare while Haley is out on a date. When did my life get so sucky?" she asked with a sigh as she pulled a face.

"Maybe we should get some snacks and stuff before we get started so we're not interrupting the movie." Lucas told her, giving her smile that only she could see.

"Food always helps when I'm studying." Brooke said as they headed out of the room.

**~X~**

"You don't mind that we didn't go out do you?" Lucas asked Brooke apologetically after they had gone into his room. Brooke dumped her bags on the floor before she threw herself onto Lucas's bed.

"No not at all," she told him with a smile. "I love the little cover story of studying and study snacks."

"Well we're gonna have to make it look like we are studying just in case," Lucas said as he put the food and drink onto the desk he had in his room. It had been there since his first year of high school. "So we'll just scatter paper and stuff around and then have our date."

"Technically wasn't the park a date?" Brooke asked curious.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that if you wanted to," Lucas told her as he joined her on the bed. "So if that was the first date, this would be our second."

"And we never even kissed on the first date," Brooke told him from her spot spread out on his bed. "Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

"Well you'll just have to spend more time in it huh?" Lucas suggested as he led down beside her. His blue eyes watched her intently and he could feel himself becoming aroused already. "Brooke can I kiss you now? It's all I've been able to think about all day."

"Yes," she replied in a whisper. "And that's for both your questions."

Lucas wasted no time in bringing his lips gently to hers. He started kissing her slowly and almost hesitantly, before he became a little braver and attempted to deepen the kiss. Brooke felt his tongue move against her lips like it was trying to entice her to open them to it. Lucas brought his right hand up and cupped her cheek as he continued the gentle movements with his tongue. She found her lips parting automatically and she couldn't help but moan as his tongue found the entrance it had been seeking.

Brooke's hands went to his waist and rested there gently as she let him devour her mouth with his own. She couldn't believe she was finally in Lucas's room, on his bed and was kissing him, or that when he went back to his base, she would be known to them all as his girlfriend. She made a mental note to get pictures taken tomorrow and that surprised her that she still had the ability to think. It quickly disappeared as Lucas moved so that she was on her back and he was above her, still kissing her, making her lungs scream for air. Just when she thought she was going to pass out through lack of oxygen, Lucas pulled his lips away from hers and they could both finally breathe.

"Wow!" Lucas panted out. "You _sure_ that was your first kiss besides Haley?"

"Yeah why?" she asked a little nervous.

"Because damn you can kiss Brooke," he told her with a smile. "I'm gonna have so much fun tonight. Did you kiss Haley like that?"

"I don't know," Brooke said with a frown as she thought. "Maybe."

"Haley's a lucky girl," Lucas said with a smirk. "I don't know how on earth I'm gonna get through the next few weeks of training now I've experienced that. It's probably a good thing that I'm not gonna sample your other delights until after I finish this lot of training, otherwise I wouldn't make it through."

Lucas then crashed his lips against hers and they kissed long and hard. Shakespeare was the last on either of their minds as hands began to wander and explore unfamiliar territory.


	6. Back to Reality

**paigematthewsfan21 - No I'm definitely not going to have Nathan be mean to Haley. He's gonna be a complete sap around her.**

**OTH-Brucas-love - Aww thank you SO much for that lovely review. Brucas are only going to get worse around each other as they try to not give into temptation. I love writing Naley in this too because this Haley is going to be completely different to the show.**

**Alysef - Ha-ha! Loved what you called Peyton!**

**CaseyJr - I'm actually finding the Brooke and Haley scenes are just coming to me so easily when I'm writing, almost as much as Brucas.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis - I'm not sure if I'm going to have Peyton in this story a lot. She might pop up at really inappropriate times for Brooke just to make her life hell. I decided I was going to make Haley a little bit more experienced in this story than Brooke is, but Karen and Keith have the impression that Brooke is the more experienced one due to some white lies Haley has told which will be revealed in a future chapter.**

**Tanya2byour21 - I loved your review. It made me laugh. And I think most girls would be in the same situation if Lucas was doing that.**

**liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, Brooke Scott, KayyyReneee, JackSawyer99, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, James McLean, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Danny-Walker, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for your reviews. You rock.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading. I love getting feedback! It makes my day and helps so much for updating.**

* * *

The next morning, Karen gently tapped on Lucas's bedroom door. She got no response so she opened the door and went into his room. She saw he was shirtless and still fast asleep with his back to the door. She laughed as she saw his head was at the foot of the bed and his feet were on his pillow. She also noticed that his face was resting in a book; Brooke's copy of Hamlet to be precise. Karen frowned as she moved closer to the bed. She had noticed Brooke's overnight bag was sat next to his. She hoped Brooke was fully clothed if she was still in here. Sure enough as she got closer to the bed, she saw that Brooke was fast asleep.

She had her back flush against Lucas's front and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her. She couldn't help but notice that one of his hands had disappeared underneath her shirt and she could see his fingertips at the neckline which made it obvious that his hand was holding her right breast. Karen saw that Brooke had a smile on her lips and her hands rested on top of Lucas's hand that was still outside her shirt. She was relieved to see Brooke was still fully clothed, although it was still the short shorts and revealing vest top she had worn the day before. She reached out and gently shook Lucas. He grumbled in protest and tightened his hold on Brooke, which caused her to moan in her sleep and move further back against him. Karen smiled at their actions and shook Lucas again. He reluctantly opened his eyes and they widened as they saw Karen.

"Breakfast is ready," she told him softly. "I had a feeling I might be finding Brooke in here this morning."

"We must have dozed off after talking about Hamlet," Lucas said as he moved his head. He found his cheek was stuck to the page of the book. "God I hope that I don't have print on my face."

"I'm going to go and wake your sister up now. I just hope that I don't get a surprise in her room." Karen said as she turned and walked back out of Lucas's room, leaving the door open behind her.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he shook her gently. It was then he realized that one of his hands was under her shirt and that he had been right about her breasts being perfect to fit in his hands. "Come on Cheery, wake up. My mom made breakfast."

"Don't want to wake up," Brooke grumbled and kept her eyes closed. She smiled as he squeezed her breast teasingly. "I don't want to move. I'm so comfy and you're nice and warm."

"I don't either," Lucas told her as he nuzzled his face in her hair. "But I'm really hungry and my mom _has_ made breakfast."

"Yeah I am too," Brooke agreed. "I just like lying here in your arms while you feel me up. Plus I know if we get up now it'll be over and you're going back to Huntsville tonight and it'll be weeks before we can do it again."

"Well how about if I come home again next weekend?" he asked her softly. She turned over so that she was facing him. His hand now rested on her back under her shirt and he then realized that her bikini top had disappeared.

"Really? You'd do that?" she asked, her hazel eyes wide with surprise.

"Sure I would," he replied. "You're my girlfriend now Brooke. All the other guys go home to see their girls and I'm sure Nathan that won't say no to seeing more of Haley. And I know my parents won't object to seeing more of me. That way we can make out some more and I can feel you up too."

"I know I won't object to seeing more of you Lucas or to more making out and groping," Brooke told him as her fingertips gently teased his left nipple. "I suppose we better go and get breakfast. Then I'll have all day with you."

"You certainly will," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "Well until six anyway."

**~X~**

"That breakfast was _amazing_ mom," Lucas said with a content sigh as he sat back in his chair. "It's gonna make the army food taste even worse tomorrow."

"Thanks Luke," Karen said with a smile, before her expression turned more serious. "I just want to discuss sleeping arrangements with you all."

"Ah." Lucas said as he looked at Brooke. Keith looked puzzled.

"Who swapped rooms?" he asked as he looked between the four younger people.

"Brooke _and_ Haley did." Karen answered. Brooke looked at Haley shocked. Haley blushed.

"I didn't swap rooms as such," Brooke said in her defense. "I just fell asleep in Lucas's room while we were discussing Hamlet."

"Yeah she did," Lucas said backing her up. "I have the print on my face to prove it."

"That's one I actually believe," Karen said surprising herself. She looked at Haley. "Have you got anything to say for yourself?"

"We were just talking mom," Haley told her. "We didn't do anything sex related if that's what you think."

"Even if they did mom, Haley is over the age of consent anyway." Lucas pointed out.

"That _so_ didn't help Luke." Haley told him as she gave him a look.

"What I'm just saying," Lucas said with a frown. "There's only Brooke here who's a minor."

"And she spent the night in your room with you." Karen pointed out.

"Yes but as Haley said, we didn't do anything sex related," Lucas told her as he tried to avoid revealing where his hand had been. "I do have common sense and self control you know mom."

"He's telling the truth Karen," Brooke said. "He was only helping me with my assignment."

"Then why were you both snuggled up together the way you were this morning?" she asked trying not to look amused.

"Well we were reading out of the same book," Lucas told her. "So we obviously dozed off and must have cuddled up while we were asleep. You don't really have control of what you do when you're asleep do you? Like where hands get placed."

"No you don't." Nathan agreed as he bit his lip to stop himself laughing. Lucas looked at him and shook his head.

"Well I don't want to find a reenactment of these arrangements again," Karen said. "Not under my roof and at least not for another few years."

**~X~**

"I thought you hated shopping?" Brooke asked Lucas as they walked through the mall hand in hand.

"I do," he replied with a smile. "But you and Hales missed out on your weekly shopping trip yesterday, so it's the least I could do."

"Thanks for getting me the stuff from Victoria's Secret. You really didn't have to." She told him as she smiled.

"Oh but I did Pretty Girl," he told her gently. "I had to get them because I want to see them on you."

"What did you just call me?" she asked as she stopped walking.

"Pretty Girl." he said, sounding like he was embarrassed.

"I like that." she told him with a smile. He moved his hands and gently cupped her face.

"It's only the truth," he told her before he lowered his head and kissed her lovingly. "You're so beautiful Brooke. I can't believe it took me so long to realize it."

"It's better late than never right?" she said with a laugh. "And you do realize that you just kissed me in public?"

"Well that's what boyfriends do to their girlfriends in public," he told her with a smile. "It's the other stuff that they have to do in private."

"I like the sound of that," she said with a smile as they began to walk once more. "Boyfriend."

"I'm definitely coming home next weekend," he told her as he made his mind up for sure. "I can't wait another two weeks."

"Me neither," she told him as she smiled at him. She saw a photo booth outside a clothing store. "Oh let's go get our pictures taken."

"That's a good idea," Lucas said as he let her guide him over to the booth. "We're getting two lots okay? Because I want to take some back with me."

"But of course," she told him as they reached it. "So we need to do some funny ones and some lovey dovey ones. The naked ones can wait until after my birthday."

"Naked huh?" he asked as he smiled and put the money into the booth. "You ready?"

"I sure am Boyfriend." Brooke told him as they stepped into the booth.

**~X~**

"What do you think Brooke and Lucas are doing?" Haley asked Nathan as they ate lunch at the food court.

"I dread to think," Nathan told her with a smile. "They've probably hijacked some fitting room someplace and are making out in it or something. We did see them going into Victoria's Secret remember."

"God help them in that store," Haley laughed. "And Lucas. I bet Brooke put on a show in there."

"She probably still is," Nathan said as he joined in with her laughter. "God I reckon Lucas is gonna be a nightmare when we get back. He'll be humping his bed like hell."

"What?" Haley asked as she almost choked on her milkshake. Nathan then realized what he had let slip.

"Oh man, Lucas is gonna kill me," he said, his eyes wide. "I promised that I wouldn't tell anybody."

"Lucas humps his bed?" Haley asked as she dissolved into hysterics.

"Yeah. He dreams about Brooke and humps his bed," Nathan said as he joined in with her laughter. "You can't tell him that I told you or Brooke for that matter."

"I promise I won't say a word. Brooke has sex dreams about Lucas and she can get quite vocal sometimes," Haley told him. "Do you hump your bed?"

"Not that I know of," he told her with a smile. "Although that could change when I get back."

"I've enjoyed this weekend," Haley told him. "I'm glad Brooke was trying to get us together and I gave you a chance."

"So am I," he agreed smiling. "And the fact Lucas trusts me with you is awesome."

"You know Brooke said that she had seen you on the web cam and that you were my type and I was kind of reluctant about meeting you," Haley confessed. "But she made me promise that I wouldn't rule you out just because you were Lucas's friend. I'm glad I made that promise because she was actually right. You are the perfect guy for me and I've only known you what three days."

"I know what you mean," he said softly. "Lucas was the first person in my life who trusted me. Hell he was the first person in my life to be my friend. And then he gave his blessing about you and you trust me, it's just- I can't believe how my life has turned out since I joined the army."

"What happened to your family?" Haley asked gently.

"My mom died in an accident when I was twelve and my father refused to take me in, so I was put into care," Nathan began. "I was too old for most of the families. They wanted babies and toddlers. So I never got a proper home and because of that I was bullied in school. And because I was bullied I had no friends, so I spent that six years of my life basically alone. I didn't get a scholarship to college so I decided to join the army and that's when I met Lucas."

"You were alone for _six_ years?" Haley asked shocked. "That's terrible."

"I got used to it. But now that I know Lucas and he's shown me what it's like to have a true friend, I honestly don't know how I survived those six years without one," Nathan continued. "And then he introduces me to his amazing family, or more importantly you. You can tell me if this is too soon if you want Haley, but I think I might be falling in love with you."

"You think huh?" she asked with a smile. "A girl always loves to hear that."

"When I was talking to you on Friday night, I'd never felt as at ease with a girl as I had with you. It was like I'd known you for years," he confessed. "And you felt so good in my arms when I saved you from the creep in the bathroom at your friend's house."

"It felt good to be in your arms," Haley confessed. "And it did last night too. Kissing you wasn't so bad either."

"It wasn't?" Nathan asked stunned. "I know I enjoyed kissing you and I would love to do it again. You know Lucas was on about coming back here next weekend and I'm thinking that it's the best idea he's had since he decided to come here this weekend."

"I'm inclined to agree with that," Haley said. "You know when you come here before you go to Florida? And it'll be the day after Brooke's birthday?"

"Yeah." Nathan replied.

"Brooke's decided we're gonna be at the beach all day on the Saturday and then we're going back to hers and Lucas is going to make us all steak's on the barbecue," Haley told him. "And then the next day she wants us to have a slumber party and watch movies."

"A slumber party?" Nathan asked surprised. "Do guys even go to them?"

"Brooke's not taking no for an answer for this one. We're gonna be in our PJ's all day while we watch the movies and there'll be guy movies in the selection," Haley continued. "She's also insisting that I wear these tiny Victoria's Secret pajamas."

"She is huh?" Nathan asked sounding impressed. "I like the sound of this slumber party more and more."

"Her parents have a movie room in their house and there are two sofas in it, one in front of the other. She's told me that she's gonna be snuggled up to Lucas on one so we'll be on the other." Haley told him.

"So we can snuggle?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"I'm thinking there might be some snuggling involved," Haley told him with a smile. "You're quite cuddle-able."

"Oh I am huh?" he asked with a smile. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I liked last night," Haley confessed. "It felt good waking up in your arms, even if my mom _was_ glaring at us."

"It was pretty nice huh?" he agreed. "Maybe we could do it again next weekend?"

"You heard my mom this weekend," Haley reminded him. "But she did say under her roof. We could always stay at Brooke's."

"I like how you think Haley Scott." Nathan told her as he grinned.

**~X~**

"I think you should have those ones," Brooke said as she pointed at one of the strips of photos. "Because I'm at the front on them and I'll have these ones where you're at the front."

"That is a very good idea Pretty Girl," he told her before he kissed her gently on the lips. "We need to go buy some scissors so I can cut these to fit in my wallet."

"No you keep them all together Lucas!" Brooke told him. "We'll get another picture taken and get it printed at the photo store for your wallet. Where are Naley when you need them?"

"Naley?" Lucas asked confused. "Is that like a new photo store or something?"

"No Lucas," Brooke said with a giggle. "It's Nathan and Haley. You combine their names you get Naley."

"So what are we?" Lucas asked as he thought. "Looke?"

"Nah, I think Brucas sounds better," Brooke replied. "What do you think?"

"I like Brucas," he told her. "So how would my parents work out that way? What would they be?"

"Hmmm," Brooke said thoughtfully. "Pass. I honestly don't know. Keiren or Karith?"

"Doesn't quite have the same ring does it?" he asked with a frown.

"Nope it doesn't," Brooke said as she spotted Nathan and Haley leaving the food court. "Oh look, there's Naley! Haley!"

"Here come the horn dogs." Nathan whispered in Haley's ear as they saw Brooke and Lucas heading towards them.

"Can one of you guys take a picture of me and Lucas?" Brooke asked as she held her cell phone out the Haley. "We want to go and get it printed."

"So I can put it in my wallet." Lucas said with a smile.

"Aww that's sweet." Haley said as she set Brooke's phone into camera mode.

"We should do that." Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "You'll have to get one of us two afterwards."

"Sure we will," Brooke said as she beamed. "Where should we take them?"

"How about using that wall over there with the mural on it?" Nathan suggested.

"Perfect." Brooke squealed as she took hold of Lucas's hand and the four of them walked over to the wall. After taking the pictures, they all headed to the nearest picture processing store to get them printed. Lucas noticed that they put photos onto different items and he pointed it out to Brooke.

"How would you like a snow globe with red glitter hearts and a picture of us in it?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Seriously? They do those?" Brooke asked as she looked at the merchandise they could have their photo put on. "Wow you could get a drinks bottle and take it on duty with you."

"Somehow I don't think that they would allow that," Lucas said with a laugh. "Because it wouldn't be official military equipment."

"Well it should," she told him as they walked over to the printing kiosk. "Let's get the pictures printed."

"Where are you gonna put yours?" Lucas asked as they waited for it to print.

"Well I'm gonna put one in my locker at school and one is gonna get put on my nightstand," she told him as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind her. "How about you?"

"Well my wallet obviously and I'm gonna put one on my nightstand so that I can see you first thing in the morning."

"God look at the time Lucas," Brooke said sadly as she saw the time on the display. "We only have an hour before you have to be at the airport."

"That sucks," Lucas said sounding disappointed. "I think I might go AWOL and just stay here with you."

"You naughty boy," Brooke said playfully, earning herself a laugh from him. "I wish you could without getting punished."

"Just think though Brooke," he began. "I'll be back on Friday night and then it will only be a week before you have me here for two whole weeks and you'll be legal."

"I can't wait," Brooke said as they went to pay for their pictures. "You'll be gentle with me then won't you?"

"Of course I will Brooke," he told her as they headed out of the store. "And when it comes to it, if you change your mind, we don't have to do anything okay."

"Okay," she replied quietly as she felt his hand take hold of hers. "But from what Rachel tells me, it's quite a nice thing to do."

"Oh it is. Well when it's done correctly," he told her with a smile. "And I plan on making sure that I do it right with you Pretty Girl."

"I love that name!" Brooke said in an almost squeal.

"Good, because I like calling you that," he told her with a smile. "So what do you want to do for the last almost hour?"

"Kiss you," Brooke replied honestly. "But we can't do that at the mall. Too many people would watch us."

"We could go sit in the car and wait on Naley." Lucas suggested. Brooke's eyes lit up.

"Awesome idea! It's pretty dark in those parking levels too." She said in a happy tone.

"Come on. Let's go back to the car." Lucas told her as he took hold of her hand and began to lead the way.

**~X~**

"Damn that's Haley phoning." Brooke panted as she pulled her lips away from Lucas's.

"Tell her we're at the car and waiting on them," Lucas said. "She's probably phoning to find out where we are."

"Haley we're waiting on you at the car." Brooke said as she answered.

"_How did you know I was gonna ask you that_?" Haley asked shocked.

"Because I'm a freaking psychic," Brooke said sarcastically. "Hurry up and get your ass back here."

"_We're on our way_." Haley told her and hung up.

"They're on their way," she told Lucas. "I'm sure we can squeeze in a few more kisses before they get here."

"I like that idea." Lucas said his voice husky. He wasted no time in bringing his lips back to hers. His fingers were tangled in her long chocolate locks, making sure that she couldn't move her lips from his. They were just getting lost in the kiss when they heard a back door open. They quickly pulled apart as Haley and Nathan got into the car.

"Don't tell me you two have been in here making out?" Haley asked incredulously. Brooke just smiled as she fixed her hair. "Unbelievable."

"Haley, promise me you'll be careful when you drive my car back from the airport." Lucas said as he started the engine, changing the subject.

"I promise Lucas," Haley said as Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulders. She snuggled closer to him as Brooke did the same to Lucas in the front. "I know it's more than my life's worth to mess your precious car up."

"Good," he told her with a laugh as Brooke rested her head on his shoulder. "Are mom and dad still meeting us at the airport?"

"They should be," Haley answered. "I've not spoken to them since we left the house earlier."

**~X~**

"You're really coming back next weekend?" Karen asked Lucas happily as she finished hugging him.

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed. "Nathan and I have covered a lot of weekends for others so that's how we've been able to get so many off in a row. And then the week after, training at Huntsville will be over."

"It'll be good to have you back more often." Keith told him as he took his turn hugging his son.

"Well when we get to Florida, it'll all change, so I'm seeing you guys while I can," Lucas said as he glanced at Brooke who was stood a few steps away looking sad. "You guys don't mind if I say goodbye to Brooke now do you?"

"Not at all," Keith said. "We have to say goodbye to Nathan yet anyway."

"That's if you can pry him away from Haley." Lucas teased as he went over to Brooke.

"I don't want you to go." she said as she pouted.

"I don't want to either Brooke, but I have to," he told her softly as he pulled her into his arms. "This hurts more than I thought it would. I thought it would be like before but it's not. I think because I've admitted to myself that I love you, it's making it so much harder."

"You _love_ me?" Brooke asked shocked as she leaned back slightly and looked into his eyes. She could see the truth right there in the blue orbs. The next thing she knew was his lips were against hers and they were sharing an intense, passionate and loving kiss, as were Nathan and Haley. Karen and Keith didn't know where to look.

**~X~**

Lucas and Nathan sat on the plane a few minutes after take off. They both had a mixed look on their faces of a cross between sadness and happiness. They were sad because they had to leave their loved ones behind and happy because of the new found love in their lives. Both were thinking the same thing; the week ahead was going to be incredibly long and torturous.


	7. Tell Me

**paigematthewsfan21 - I know! I thought I'd change that too. I don't remember seeing that before.**

**CaseyJr - I just wanted to have Brooke slightly younger and a little more innocent to Haley.**

**cheerychris - Sorry you had to make an account to subscribe! I'm so flattered that you did though! You just made my day!**

**OTH-FOQ - That would have been funny!**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis - Yes Haley will tell Brooke about the lies she told. And yes Karen does see Brooke as a daughter. And yes Karen is more concerned for the girls, but she is also concerned about what people think of Lucas because of Brooke's age.**

**Diane Hermans, tanya2byour21, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, KayyyReneee, JackSawyer99, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, James McLean, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Danny-Walker, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"How did you sleep last night?" Brooke asked Haley as they met up at school for lunch on Monday. They hadn't had time for a catch up before class.

"Badly," Haley said as she placed her lunch on the table. "How about you?"

"Terrible," Brooke replied sadly. "I can't believe how much I miss Lucas already."

"I think I know how you feel," Haley confessed. "I feel like that about Nathan."

"You and him were making out at the airport _way_ worse than what me and Lucas were," Brooke said as she kinked her eyebrow. "Right in front of your mom and dad too, you dirty girl."

"I couldn't help it," Haley said as she blushed. "He's such a good kisser."

"Lucas is an _amazing_ kisser. He's even better than I imagined him to be," Brooke said with a happy sigh. "I can't wait until Friday night."

"Brooke I have a confession to make." Haley said as she made a grimacing face. Brooke looked at her intrigued.

"What's that face for?" she asked and then gasped. "Oh my God! You had sex with Nathan didn't you?"

"I came close to it," Haley confessed. "But then I remembered that I'd only just met him. But that's not what I need to tell you."

"Then what is it?" Brooke asked, eager to know what Haley wanted to tell her.

"Nathan is under the impression that I'm the nice innocent one and that you're the slutty one," Haley began. She paused before she added. "My mom and dad have the same impression too."

"_What_?" Brooke asked shocked. She was that shocked she practically shouted the word. "Why are they under that impression?"

"Well with Nathan, he thinks that because of your little web chats." Haley began to explain.

"Okay I can deal with that one, because they are sexy," Brooke said as she thought back. "But how the _hell_ do your mom and dad have that impression?"

"I kind of told them that." Haley said timidly as Brooke's eyes widened in shock at what she heard.

"Why?" she asked, feeling slightly betrayed that Haley would tell her parents' something that.

"I wasn't exactly honest with you about Skills." Haley said as she cringed again.

"Why? What didn't you tell me?" Brooke demanded.

"I had sex with him again at your house when you were at practice." Haley blurted out in a rush.

"Again? When was that?" Brooke asked with a frown as she tried to remember. "My house? Please tell me it wasn't in my room."

"It was that time when I told you I had a dentist appointment," Haley told her. "And Skills had offered to take me because I didn't have a car. No, it was in the room I usually stay in when I'm at yours. We decided to try again to see if there was a spark that had been doused by first time nerves."

"You mean you lied about _that_ too?" Brooke asked her hazel eyes once again huge. "Haley Joy Scott I don't think I even know you anymore. So what does that have to do with your parents thinking that I'm the hussy?"

"I had a freak out moment a few days later and thought I might have gotten pregnant so I did a test," Haley explained. "Only I knew I didn't have to do one because we were totally safe. I was just having one of those moments that I get you know when I freak out over nothing?"

"I know them too well Haley," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "You usually have them at me."

"Well my mom found the used test in the trash can and I panicked and told her that it was yours." Haley continued.

"What did she say?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone as she tried to process what she was being told.

"She said that she wasn't surprised considering your parents are never really there," Haley confessed. "She was glad it was negative."

"Haley! How could you do that?" Brooke asked feeling hurt. "Now your mom thinks I'm some kind of slut who just jumps into bed with random guys, because she knows that I've never had a boyfriend Haley. Did she ask who it was?"

"Yes." Haley said as she cringed.

"And who did you say?" Brooke asked dreading the answer.

"Chase." Haley replied quietly.

"_Chase_? As in Clean Teen Chase?" Brooke asked as her eyes blazed with anger and hurt. "How could you Haley? I'm supposed to be your _best_ friend. How could you lie about me like that? And to your mom of all people."

"I panicked okay?" Haley told her desperately. "And my mom was giving me that look that she gets. You know the one where you want to confess even when you're not guilty? And I just blurted out the first thing that came into my head."

"Why was that the first thing that came into your head Haley?" Brooke asked, the hurt feeling getting stronger.

"I don't know," Haley answered with a sigh. "Probably because you're the only other girl that's been in my house."

"But I'm not," Brooke told her. "The rest of the squad has been in your house Haley. Why didn't you say Rachel or Bevin? Why did you pick me?" Brooke said as her eyes filled with tears. "What if your mom says something to Lucas? He's gonna think I'm a liar, because I told him I'm a virgin which is the truth."

"I'm sorry Brooke." Haley said feeling bad for what she had said.

"It's a little late for sorry because the damage has already been done. You're going to have to tell her the truth," Brooke said as she looked her directly in the eyes. A few tears escaped as she did. "I'm sorry Haley but I can't cover for you on this one. You're my best friend and I love you but I _can't_ cover for you and take the blame for this."

"Brooke I _can't_ tell her the truth," Haley said with wide eyes. "She'll kill me."

"So it doesn't matter what your mom thinks of me then? It doesn't matter that she thinks I'm a slut and I jump into bed with a guy the first chance I get?" Brooke asked as more tears fell. "God I'm never gonna be able to look your mom in the eye ever again because you lied. Hell she probably thinks that I've already had sex with Lucas. I hadn't even kissed a guy until Saturday, never mind have sex with one."

"Brooke I'm sorry." Haley said pleadingly.

"It's a little late for sorry Haley," Brooke said as she stood from the table. "You either tell your parents the truth, or I will. Now I need some time to myself to try and process what you've done Haley. I'm not gonna be in afternoon classes."

"Brooke!" Haley tried again, but Brooke ignored her as she picked her purse up and headed away from the table. Haley turned her attention back to her now cold lunch and wondered how she was going to get out of the mess she had gotten herself into.

**~X~**

"Are you okay Haley?" Keith asked his daughter as they sat around the kitchen dining table eating their evening meal. "You're very quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine." she replied even though it was more than obvious she wasn't.

"How come Brooke isn't joining us for dinner?" Karen asked. She had been surprised when she had come home from work and found Haley home alone. Brooke was like a permanent fixture in their house.

"I don't know you'll have to ask her." Haley said in a sad tone.

"Have you two fallen out?" Keith asked shocked. He never thought he'd see the day where Brooke and Haley wouldn't be friend. They had been friends for as long as he could remember and had let nothing come between them before.

"Sort of," Haley told him. She was dreading having to tell her parents, but she didn't want to lose her best friend. "Look I need to tell you both something and you're not going to like it."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Keith asked going pale. Haley shook her head as she took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that time when you found a pregnancy test in the trash and I told you it was Brooke's?" she asked, as her eyes darted between Karen and Keith.

"Yes." Karen replied with a slight frown. Keith knew because Karen had told him everything after she had spoken to Haley.

"Well I lied," Haley confessed. "It was mine."

"What?" Keith almost yelled. "_Yours_?"

"Yes." Haley said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you sure you're not covering for Brooke?" Karen asked surprisingly calm.

"No I'm not mom," Haley said as she wiped at the tears that escaped her eyes. "I told her what I'd done and it hurt her so much."

"She'll get over it Haley," Karen told her softly. "She's probably just embarrassed because of who she slept with."

"But that's just the point mom," Haley said as she cried harder. "Brooke _hasn't_ slept with anybody. She's the virgin. I'm not."

"Oh my God!" Karen gasped as she heard Haley's words.

"Who was it? Was it Nathan?" Keith asked an angry look on his face. "He didn't force you did he?"

"No daddy," she replied sounding like a little girl. "And it wasn't Nathan. God I've only just met him. If you really must know it was Skills."

"Antwon?" Karen asked surprised.

"Is that why he broke up with you?" Keith asked. The anger was still clear to hear in his voice. "He got what he wanted and moved on to his next target."

"It wasn't like that dad," Haley insisted. "I thought I loved him but I didn't. And I realized after I had sex with him that he didn't really make me feel anything so we broke up mutually."

"Why didn't you use protection?" Karen asked dismayed.

"We did mom. I'm on the pill and he used a condom," Haley answered feeling more embarrassed than she had ever felt in her life. "I was having one of those freak out sessions of mine that I get and I managed to convince myself that I was pregnant even thought I know there was no way that I could have been."

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth from the start?" Keith asked her.

"Because I thought that if I did, that you wouldn't see me as your little girl anymore," she replied as she was hit by full on sobs. "I'm so sorry for lying and for what I did. I should have waited. I just hope Brooke can forgive me. And you can."

"Hey don't cry Haley," Karen said as she got out of her seat to comfort her sobbing daughter. Haley wrapped her arms around Karen's waist and held her tightly. "Sssh, it's going to be okay."

"But what if Brooke can't forgive me for what I did?" Haley cried as she pulled out of Karen's arms. "Mom you didn't say anything to Lucas about what I said about Brooke did you?"

"No I haven't." Karen told her.

"Dad? Did you?" Haley asked hoping that he hadn't.

"Not a word." Keith answered.

"Good," Haley said as she wiped her eyes on her napkin. "You know what Brooke was most worried about when I told her about what I'd said? She was worried about what you two would think of her, but mainly she was scared of losing Lucas."

"So Brooke's a virgin?" Karen asked struggling to get her head around the fact Haley had lied to her. Haley nodded. "But the way she acts around Lucas gives a completely different impression."

"That's because she loves him mom and he loves her. He told me that he always has and that he just didn't realize it," Haley told her. "And you've got nothing to worry about where they're concerned either. They're both counting down the days until Brooke is legal before they do anything."

"Are you sure about that?" Keith asked with a frown. "It could just be a cover story."

"Trust me it's not. Brooke is determined to wait until she's legal so that there's no chance of Lucas being kicked out of the army in case the police or anybody found out," Haley told them. "So considering your theory mom on her turning out that way because she doesn't have parents around, I'd say that's not true wouldn't you?"

"I feel so bad for thinking that way about her," Karen said as she thought. "She's really waiting until she's legal before she does anything like that with Lucas?"

"Yes mom she is," Haley told her. "And I admire her for that. You know just how long she's wanted Lucas. You both do. You'd think that the first time he showed some kind of interest in her that way that she would be forcing him into bed with her, but she's not. She has willpower that I could only ever dream of having."

"I think we need to get Brooke over here and give her a huge apology," Keith said. "Because I have sort of treated her a little different because I thought she was corrupting you. But it turns out it's the other way round."

"I'll go and call her and see if she'll talk to me." Haley said as she got up from the table to go and get her cell phone.

**~X~**

"Lucas I don't know what to do," Brooke said as the tears fell down her face. "Promise me you won't tell Haley I told you this."

"Hey Pretty Girl don't cry," Lucas said as he saw her tearstained face on the web cam. "Look Haley will do the right thing and tell my parents the truth. And she'll do that because she'd rather face the wrath of them than lose her amazing best friend."

"Really? You think so?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"I _know_ so," he told her with a smile. "Anybody who knows you Brooke would face anything like that so they won't lose you, because you are amazing. And please don't cry Pretty Girl. It kills me because I can't hold you."

"I'm sorry Lucas," Brooke said as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "It's just Haley and I have never really fought about anything before."

"You'll get through this okay Brooke?" Lucas told her, as he gave her a warm smile. "And you'll be the best of friends again before you know it."

"I love you Lucas," Brooke said suddenly. Lucas was momentarily stunned, but in a good way. He couldn't stop the huge smile that broke out on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't say it back yesterday at the airport. I was just a little in awe of the fact that you loved me."

"You're saying it now though," he said still smiling. "That's all that matters. And I still love you Pretty Girl."

"I'm never gonna get tired of you calling me that name," Brooke told him as her cell phone rang. She looked at it and then back at the web cam. "It's Haley."

"Well answer it," Lucas encouraged. "Maybe she's told my mom and dad."

"Hello?" Brooke said as she answered the call.

"_I didn't think that you'd pick up when you saw that it was me_," Haley said with a weak laugh. "_I told them everything. They want you to come over to apologize."_

"What do I have to apologize for?" Brooke asked her with a frown. Lucas saw on the camera and couldn't help but think she looked sexy when she did that.

"_You won't be the one apologizing Brooke. You'll be the one getting the apology_." Haley told her.

"Oh." Brooke replied softly.

"_So can you come over_?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Brooke answered. "I'll be over in half an hour."

"_Okay. See you then Brooke_." Haley said before she ended the call.

"What did she say?" Lucas asked.

"She wants me to go over for an apology," Brooke said. "I said that I'd be there in half and hour so that means I better log off here. Well once I've said goodbye to you though gorgeous."

**~X~**

"Hi Brooke, come on in," Keith said as he opened the door. "How come you knocked? You usually just come straight in."

"It didn't feel right after earlier," she said as she walked past him. "Is Haley in her room?"

"Actually we're all round the table. It's not just Haley who needs to apologize to you." Keith told her. Brooke gave him a shocked look before she headed towards the kitchen and Keith followed her. She went in and found Karen and Haley sat at the dining table in there. She sat in an empty chair beside Haley and Keith went and sat beside Karen.

"Haley told us the truth about the whole pregnancy test fiasco," Karen began. "And I believe the three of us owe you an apology Brooke. Haley for lying about you and Keith and I because of how we treated you because of the wrong information we had."

"I have to admit that I treated you differently to what I normally would have because I thought you were leading Haley astray," Keith told her with an apologetic smile. "But it turns out that I was wrong and it was the other way round. I'm sorry Brooke."

"So am I," Karen said, as she realized that she hadn't actually said the word. "I did have a biased opinion on you because of what Haley had told me."

"And I am _so_ sorry for lying about you Brooke," Haley said as she looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

"Haley, what you told me that you had said about me really hurt you know?" Brooke began. "If it was something else I don't think I would have minded so much. Like if you broke that vase your mom loves yeah I would have taken the blame for that, but I couldn't do it for this."

"I know and I'm sorry," Haley told her sadly. "I've put it right though. I came clean. And yes I know I should have done it straight away but you know me when I freak out."

"Lucas said that you would do the right thing Hales," Brooke said with a smile. "And he was right."

"You told Lucas?" Haley asked wide eyed. "He's not going to say anything to Nathan is he? I want to tell Nathan myself."

"He won't say a word Haley," Brooke assured her. "You know Lucas always stays true to his promises."

"Yeah he does." Haley said with a faint smile. "So does this mean we're friends again?"

"Hales, we weren't not friends," Brooke told her with a wide smile. "Come and give me a hug."

**~X~**

"God what's wrong with you?" Nathan asked with a laugh as he came into his and Lucas's room and saw that Lucas had his brooding face on.

"Huh?" Lucas asked as he snapped out of the zoned out state he'd been in. "Nothing why?"

"You were so out of it and you had that broody squinty look on your face." Nathan told him with a grin.

"I don't squint!" Lucas insisted.

"You do," Nathan insisted. "Just ask your girlfriend, I'm sure she'll tell you."

"Brooke thinks I'm gorgeous," Lucas laughed. "She told me so earlier."

"Oh so _that_ will be why you're acting like that," Nathan said with a smirk. "You're missing your woman aren't you?"

"Yeah I am," Lucas answered, remembering his promise to Brooke. "Bet you are too huh?"

"You could say that," Nathan said with a blush. "Is it wrong if I say that your sister is hot?"

"Yes, when I'm within earshot," Lucas replied with a bigger frown. "So don't okay."

"Okay I'll remember that," Nathan said with a slight frown of his own. He could tell something was off with Lucas, but couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. "But I can't make any promises for when I'm asleep. You of all people know that."

"God I miss Brooke already," Lucas said in a sigh and a frustrated groan. "I just want to have her in my arms again already. But I have four days left to wait and I don't know if I can do it."

"You will," Nathan assured him. "You have willpower. I mean you spent two nights in bed with Brooke and you didn't have sex. _That_ takes willpower."

"Do you have willpower Nathan?" Lucas asked curious.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked a little guiltily.

"Well when I spent those two nights with Brooke in my arms, you obviously had Haley in yours." Lucas said with a smile.

"Luke, I can assure you that nothing sexual happened between me and Haley this past weekend. All we did was hug and kiss." Nathan told him.

"I have eleven days before I can do more than hug and kiss Brooke," Lucas said with a pained smile. "It's going to be the longest eleven days of my life."

"So her birthday is on the Friday we graduate?" Nathan asked with a frown. "I thought it was the day after."

"No that's when she's doing the beach thing to celebrate," Lucas said as his eyes lit up. "Hey I just realized they'll be coming here for the graduation ceremony. And that'll be _on_ Brooke's birthday. Man my day just got a whole lot better. I wonder what she's gonna wear?"

"Do you want me to leave you alone with your thoughts?" Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows. Lucas realized he had said the last part out loud.

"No you're good. I'm putting the dirty part of my mind to sleep." Lucas said as he blushed.

"Have you invited Brooke to the graduation ceremony yet?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked at him in alarm.

"No!" he said as he jumped out of his seat. "I need to do that."

"Are you going to walk back to Tree Hill or something? Because it seems like that the way you jumped out of your seat." Nathan said as he laughed.

"I can't remember where I left my cell phone," Lucas said with a frown. "I had it when I was getting changed and then I was over here then I went over here."

Nathan watched in amusement as Lucas went around the room and retraced his steps. He mumbled to himself as he did. Lucas eventually phoned his phone. It had been right beside where he had been sat. Nathan laughed hard at the look on Lucas's face and Lucas shook his head as he dialed.

**~X~**

"Haley! Lucas just invited me to his graduation ceremony!" Brooke squealed as she came back into Haley's room after finishing on the phone with Lucas. "Has Nathan invited you?"

"Yeah, he invited me on Saturday night, in between kisses." Haley replied.

"You know what this means right?" Brooke squealed excitedly.

"Uh, road trip?" Haley asked with a slight frown.

"No! Shopping!" Brooke replied. "Oh wait! I can wear that red dress I bought the other week. Oh and I have the perfect set of underwear to go with it. Because you do know it's on my birthday right? And I'll be legal!"

"Oh god!" Haley said as she rolled her eyes. "So you will need to do some shopping; you'll need a trip to the pharmacy for some condoms. Brooke that red dress is stunning but I think it'll be a little over the top for the graduation. That's more suitable for like prom or something."

"You can help me choose said condoms miss non virgin," Brooke said as she frowned. "Like I need convincing to go buy new clothes but you really think that red dress is too much?"

"Yes. I mean we'll have to wear formal, it's just like I said, that dress seems more suitable for prom." Haley told her.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting fashion advice from you. It's usually the other way round," Brooke said with a laugh. "So I need a new dress which will also mean new shoes. And that equals daddy's credit card!"

"So when do you want to go?" Haley asked. "Tomorrow after school?"

"Yes!" Brooke squealed. "Because we both need new outfits for this Hales."


	8. Caught in the Act?

**Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Oh my God Hales! What the _hell_ is going on?" Brooke asked, her face a mask of shock. "We've been in every single store in here and I can't find any clothes I like! Its official the world has ended!"

"There were plenty of nice clothes Brooke," Haley told her with a laugh. "I managed to get some stuff. Although I still do need a dress for the graduation."

"But my clothes have to be perfect Hales," Brooke said and then realized how it sounded. "You know what I mean. I want the whole night to be perfect. I'm thinking of getting a severely sexy little number from Victoria's."

"Are you gonna wear that to the graduation?" Haley asked jokingly.

"Do you think Lucas will mind?" Brooke joked back. "I got sent the new brochure and I saw a gorgeous pale blue silky negligee that I think Lucas will love."

"So Victoria's it is then," Haley said as they changed direction and headed towards Brooke's favorite store. "Are you getting a few different things?"

"Yeah, just to be on the safe side," Brooke said smiling. "You never know when I might need them."

"What are we gonna do for our dresses for the graduation?" Haley asked.

"I think I'm just gonna make mine," Brooke said with a sigh. "So after I get the essential underwear, let's head to the fabric store."

"Can you make me one?" Haley asked.

"You trust me to make your dress?" Brooke asked stunned.

"I'll let you know when I see it," Haley cheekily replied. "I've seen some of the things that you made yourself remember and they look good. Are you looking forward to your apology meal my mom's making you tonight?"

"Hell yeah she's making all my favorites," Brooke beamed. "But it's not up there with the fact that there's two days and then it's Friday! And you know what Friday means."

"We get our guys home," Haley said with a happy smile as they headed into Victoria's Secret. "I'm gonna tell Nathan about Skills this weekend. I want to start this relationship with him with me being completely honest."

"Relationship huh?" Brooke said with a smile as she picked up the negligee she wanted in her size. "So are you glad that I told Nathan he was your type?"

"Yeah," Haley replied quietly as her eyes fell on a silk slip she just had to have. "I'm thinking of taking this on our road trip, what do you say?"

"I say it's a good thing we're staying in the hotel for a couple of nights," Brooke replied with a smile. "Have your parents booked that yet?"

"I'm not sure," Haley replied as she frowned. She and Brooke were now looking at the new range of underwear. "We'll grill them tonight."

"Haley I think I'm gonna have to buy one of everything," Brooke said as she stared at the display of bras and panties in front of her. "I want it all."

"I'm sure my brother won't complain," Haley told her as she eyed it too. "I have to admit that is all pretty nice stuff."

"Do you want one of each too?" Brooke asked. "You know how my dad gives me lump sums of money each month just for the hell of it. Let me treat you and get your relationship with Nathan off to a good start."

"Brooke, I can't accept that." Haley said wide eyed.

"Shut it Hales!" Brooke said playfully. "Get your size and I'll pay."

"God how many bags are we gonna have?" Haley asked with a laugh as they set about looking for their sizes.

"A lot, but it'll make up for the fact that we didn't get dresses," Brooke said. "Should I get the thong or the panties? I'll just get both. Same for you Hales."

**~X~**

"The amount of bags we have from Victoria's is just ridiculous," Haley said as she swapped them around in her hands so she was more balanced. "My parents will freak when they see this."

"Just like the assistant when she saw how much it came to," Brooke giggled. "I wonder where the usual girl was. I thought it was funny when she asked me if I was sure I wanted all that."

"I can't believe you spent so much." Haley said still a little stunned at the amount of money it had come to.

"Haley, remember that day I woke up with boobs and an ass?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded. "I spent _double_ what I just did and that was just on stuff for me. I think I must have bought the entire store that day."

"Yeah you did," Haley laughed as she remembered. "And we had to go and dump everything in the car before we could even think about doing anything else and the bags filled the trunk. You seriously couldn't have worn all that already."

"I have," Brooke said smiling coyly. "Lucas likes it all too."

"What? How- wait do I want to know?" Haley asked in a doubtful tone.

"What do you think keeps him amused on the web cam?" Brooke asked with a giggle. "I put on little fashion shows for him."

"You don't get changed in front of that thing do you?" Haley asked astonished.

"No, I go get changed in my closet and surprise him," Brooke told her as they headed to the fabric store. "He wants to keep the good parts a surprise until I'm legal and I actually think that's sweet."

"Well I want the hotel room that's the furthest away from yours and Lucas' on this road trip and preferably on a different floor," Haley said with a laugh as they headed into the store. The middle aged woman who ran it looked up at them and scowled as she heard them laughing.

"You think they'll let us share?" Brooke asked surprised.

"I don't know, maybe," Haley said quietly as she saw the woman glaring at them. "What color are you making my dress then Brooke?"

"Whatever color you want Haley," Brooke replied as they began to look at the rolls of cloth on display. "I'm thinking maybe a short black number, what do you say?"

"I say I'm with you on that," Haley said. "You know that dress I saw in that movie the other day, where she had the three tiered skirt and then it had they wrap keyhole top part? I want a dress like that."

"I think I can do that. You want the same fabric as my dress?" Brooke asked as they headed to the black section. All the fabrics were on display in groups of color. "I'm thinking I'm gonna have it strapless and a sweetheart neckline with a little brooch or something to hide the cleavage."

"Can I help you two?" the woman said coming over to them. She didn't like teenagers in her store. It usually meant trouble.

"Yes. I need enough black fabric for two dresses," Brooke began. "We're going to our boyfriends' army graduation and need perfect dresses, but none of the stores have anything we like."

"Have you made any clothing before?" the woman asked surprised.

"Yeah I've made plenty before," Brooke told her with a friendly smile. "I'm thinking maybe black silk or even satin."

"I'm afraid I only have a little bit of black silk left in stock. My delivery never arrived. But it should be enough for one dress." the woman told them.

"Well I'll have that and then I'll get some satin too," Brooke said. "And I'll need some more thread too."

**~X~**

"Did you girls have fun at the mall?" Karen asked as they all sat around the table in Karen and Keith's kitchen.

"Oh yeah," Brooke replied with a smile. "Although we didn't find any dresses we liked so I'm making them."

"You're making your dresses?" Keith asked stunned.

"Yeah, I've made some of my clothes in the past and at least this way we get dresses we like," Brooke said as she finished swallowing her food. "Oh I almost forgot to ask, what's happening about this road trip to the guys' graduation?"

"Well, we were going to surprise you and turn it into a long weekend," Karen told Brooke with a smile. "We were planning on going on the Wednesday after you girls finish school so we're there in time for Thursday."

"Why what happens on Thursday?" Haley asked puzzled. Brooke's expression was identical.

"Thursday is family day," Keith said with a smile. "We get to spend the day with Lucas and Nathan."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked, her face lighting up. "Awesome!"

"Then they graduate on Friday so we'll be staying at a hotel Friday too," Karen said. "And we are going to stop by Myrtle Beach on the way back for the weekend. And then come back here on Monday. It's all booked."

"Seriously?" Haley asked impressed. However, she couldn't stop herself asking. "So how are the sleeping arrangements going to work out?"

"I had a feeling you might ask that," Keith said with a wry smile. "Your mother and I need to have a discussion about that first. We'll talk about that particular matter another time okay?"

"Okay," Haley said. "Are the rooms all together or spread out?"

"I don't know Hales," Karen told her. "We'll find out when we get to them."

"So is it three hotel rooms?" Brooke asked as she thought.

"Yes it is," Karen said. "Brooke, I know you and Lucas were planning to have a special night together on your birthday, but I don't know if I want to allow that."

"What?" Brooke spluttered her hazel eyes wide. She looked at Haley aghast. "Please tell me you _didn't_ tell your mom that!"

"Sorry it just kind of slipped out." Haley said sheepishly.

"Haley!" Brooke said as she put her fork down. "That was private and not your business to tell. Does Lucas know that you know Karen?"

"No he doesn't," Karen told her gently. "I want to say that I'm pleased that you decided to wait until you are of age before you and Lucas take that next step. I just don't know if I'm comfortable with it. And that's just because you're so young Brooke. Your parents trust Keith and I to keep a watch out for you while they're gone."

"You can tell me to mind my own business if you want to Brooke," Keith began. "But have you and Lucas discussed your birthday night?"

Brooke was silent for a few moments as she decided whether to answer his question or not. The truth was she and Lucas had been discussing the night in question. Lucas had kept on assuring her she didn't have to go through with it if she didn't want to. And they had also been discussing the all important issue of protection.

"Yes we have," she told him quietly. "We've talked about every single thing we need to about this. And Lucas has promised me that if we do go through with it, that if I change my mind, he'll stop whenever I tell him to. And certain precautions have been purchased."

"I'm impressed," Keith replied. And he honestly was. Brooke had just given him the answer he had least expected and she had told him in a mature way, even though it was clear she was uncomfortable talking to him and Karen about it. "I honestly was not expecting the answer you just gave me."

"You weren't?" Brooke asked surprised.

"No. I was actually expecting you to turn round and say no," Keith told her truthfully. "But the fact that you have both discussed what you have, shows you're taking a mature approach to the subject."

"Yes it does," Karen agreed. She looked at Haley as she spoke. "Unlike some other people that are sat around this table."

"I take it that was aimed at me?" Haley asked looking up from her plate. "And for the record, _if_ I decide to take that step with Nathan, I purchased some too.

"Well who else is around this table Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked with a laugh. "So how are we getting the guys back from graduation? Won't it be all cramped?"

"We'll hire a car for the journey back." Karen answered.

"Why? I have a car," Brooke said. "Hales can travel in with me. Road trip!"

"You'd drive all that way?" Keith asked incredulously.

"If it means I get to see Lucas, hell yeah." Brooke said smiling widely. Karen and Keith were left speechless.

**~X~**

"Thanks for giving me a ride to school Keith." Brooke said as she climbed into Keith's recovery truck. Haley smiled as she sat beside her.

"Well considering that your car is in my shop, it's the least I could do," he told her as they set off from the front of Brooke's house. "I'm surprised you actually thought to put it in for a check before the 'road trip' as you call it. Most girls wouldn't think of that."

"Well I'm not most girls," Brooke replied with a laugh. "And besides, I'm not missing Lucas's graduation for _nothing_. Oh Hales you should see the dresses they're looking awesome."

"I can see them tomorrow after we drag the guys to the mall or whatever," Haley said. "Are you excited because it's Friday?"

"Are you _kidding_? Of course I am! What time are they getting here?" Brooke replied in an excited tone.

"About six thirty." Keith replied not taking his eyes from the road.

"Why does that seem so far away?" Haley asked with a sigh.

"Because it is." Brooke said miserably. Keith laughed and shook his head as he continued the journey to the school.

**~X~**

"This is the best day of the week!" Lucas said sounding a little giddy. Nathan shook his head at him as they put their bathroom things into their bags that they had needed earlier that morning.

"I wonder why that is?" Nathan asked him rhetorically. "It went surprisingly fast huh?"

"Thank _God_!" Lucas said as he zipped his bag up. "That's me all packed. Are you ready? Because we should really get to the airport."

"Lucas our flight isn't for another three hours and it takes us like ten minutes to get to the airport." Nathan pointed out.

"But just think we might get on an earlier flight if there's a cancellation like the last time." Lucas said. Nathan stood and stared for him for a few minutes before he hastily zipped his bag up.

"Let's get going then." Nathan said as he picked his bag up off the bed. Lucas laughed as he picked his bag and raced after Nathan.

**~X~**

"Only a few more hours and then we have our boyfriends back for the weekend!" Brooke said happily as she bounced on the spot at the lockers when school had finished.

"I know! I'm almost excited as you are Tigger," Haley said happily as she closed her locker. "You ready for the trek back to my place?"

"As I'll ever be," Brooke said as they turned and walked down the hallway towards the exit. "You know I'm thinking of sneaking into Lucas's room tonight for cuddles."

"My mom will go crazy!" Haley told her. Then she giggled as she added. "But I'm thinking of doing the same with Nathan and maybe even a little more than cuddles."

"Haley Joy Scott! You are turning into a little hussy!" Brooke said as they began to cut across the school parking lot. "Just as long as you don't blame anything on me this time, I'm all for you and Nathan getting jiggy!"

"You know something? Brooke Davis has the _sexiest_ ass I have ever seen in my life. The way that short skirt just clings to it is _amazing_!" a voice called from behind the two girls. Brooke and Haley stopped in their tracks, stunned. They turned round almost as if they were in slow motion.

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed as she broke out into a wide smile. She then ran the few steps to where he and Nathan were stood and was engulfed in his arms. "You're early!"

"I'll go back then shall I?" he asked amused before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Well hello there soldier boy," Haley said smiling hugely as Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you miss me?"

"You don't know how much Haley," he told her as he kissed her briefly before pulling away. "Unlike your brother over there, I'm not really into PDA's."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Haley said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "My parents are still at work so there's nobody at my place."

"It's a good thing that Lucas has his car then. That way we can get there faster and I can kiss you sooner," he said as they turned to face Brooke and Lucas. Nathan laughed as he saw they were still locked in their passionate embrace. "I'm not looking forward to breaking that up. He'll be so cranky."

"And Brooke will probably kick you in the man parts or something," Haley laughed. "And that would spoil my plans for tonight."

"It would?" Nathan asked shocked. His body responded immediately.

"Yeah definitely," she said as she kissed his cheek. "But I have to talk to you about something first okay? You might not like it but I want you to know."

"Okay," Nathan said smiling. He was curious as to what she wanted to let him know. "Hey Lucas!"

"What?" Lucas replied in an annoyed tone after he had reluctantly pulled his lips away from Brooke's.

"Thank God you remembered where you were. I was about to puke," Peyton said as she walked past the four. "Desperate much Davis?"

"Jealous much Sawyer?" Brooke snapped back as she snuggled closer to Lucas. "What's the matter? You not getting any this weekend because you already had all the boys in Tree Hill and they don't want seconds because you suck?"

"Whatever!" Peyton said as she stomped off in a huff. Nathan, Lucas and Haley laughed at Brooke's bitchy outburst.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Lucas said as he kissed her lips gently. "Come on let's get home. Or are we going to Brooke's?"

"Let's go home," Haley said. "That way we don't have to disturb ourselves by leaving Brooke's."

"Good choice," Lucas said as he moved to Brooke's side and wrapped his left arm around her waist. "You need any help with Hamlet?"

"I'm actually doing well with that," Brooke said as they followed Nathan and Haley towards where Lucas had parked his car. "I have a lot of it done. I think I'm actually gonna be ahead at the start of the next year."

"Seriously?" Haley asked from in front sounding shocked.

"Yeah and it's all down to the sexy guy who has his arm around me right now." Brooke said kissing the side of his neck. Lucas tightened his hold on her waist in response.

**~X~**

"Did I take nearly all your clothes off?" Brooke asked Lucas in a mock surprised tone. They were led on his bed involved in a serious make out session. "I love those tight boxers on you. They make you look so sexy."

"As does that underwear you have on Pretty Girl," Lucas said huskily as his eyes roamed over her scantily clad figure. Brooke too was in only her underwear. She was thankful that she always took the time to make sure she wore a matching set. Today she had chosen a purple number trimmed with black lace. "I can't wait until next weekend."

"Me neither," Brooke said as she stroked his hair lovingly. "Just think Lucas, this time next Friday I probably won't be little innocent Brooke anymore."

"The only thing that's innocent about you Brooke is your virginity," he told her with a severely sexy smile. She smiled in response as she knew it was probably true. "The way you talk to me and tease me on the web cam _definitely_ isn't innocent."

"Well my body was untouched by anybody's hands except mine until you touched me," she told him quietly. She bit her lip as she finished her words and Lucas's shaft became even harder than it already was. He wanted to just have his wicked way with her right then and had to keep reminding himself he only had seven days left to wait. "And there are still places you haven't even begun to explore yet."

"I haven't because if I do, I won't be able to stop. And I'm determined to wait Brooke." he told her honestly.

"You should see the new sexy thing I got from Victoria's Secret ready for next Friday," Brooke said mischievously. She leaned forward and put her kiss swollen lips against his ear and whispered. "It's a silky little number that's gonna get you _so_ hard."

"Just looking at you gets me hard Brooke," he moaned out. His hand sank into her messed up locks as she began to tease his neck with seductive kisses. "You don't know what you're doing to me Brooke."

"Am I making you incredibly hard and hot and bothered right now?" she asked in a whisper. Her breath tickled his ear as she spoke. Lucas had never been this turned on in his life.

"You could say that," he said in a shaky voice as he took a deep breath as he moved his hand from her hair. They had only been back at the house an hour and he was already close to his limit. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out and stop himself from just pushing her onto her back and plunging his now painful erection deep inside her. "_Nobody_ has ever made me this hard before Brooke. I'm clinging onto my resolve with my fingertips and if you carry this on, I'll be pushing you down on this bed and fucking you all weekend."

"You would?" Brooke asked surprised. Her own voice was full of arousal too as Lucas stroked his hand up and down her thigh. She was turned on just as much as he was and part of her didn't care at what he said. Part of her wanted him to do that, but most of her wanted to wait. She knew she had to stop her teasing; for now anyway.

"I definitely would Pretty Girl. But I really want our first time together to be on your birthday Brooke." he said as he let his fingertips stroke up her toned stomach and then over the valley between her breasts. Brooke smiled as his hand cupped her cheek. He stared deep into her eyes and she could see the love and severe arousal in them. She smiled sweetly at him as she began to speak.

"Do you want to go in the kitchen and get something to eat or drink?" she asked. He smiled thankfully and was glad that she had decided to stop her game of teasing him.

"I would love that," he told her. "But I'd love it more if you stayed in your underwear while we did."

"Lucas I can't do that!" Brooke said suddenly sounding shy. "I mean, what if Naley or your parents walked in?"

"Well, how about you wear my shirt then?" he asked. "I really don't want you to put your clothes back on yet."

"What time is it?" Brooke asked as she gripped his wrist and moved it so she could see his watch. "Okay, your parents aren't due home for another two hours, so I'm safe to parade around your house nearly naked."

**~X~**

"Lucas! That's freezing!" Brooke giggled. She was perched on the dining table in the kitchen. Lucas was stood in front of her between her legs; her thighs were accommodating his hips just perfectly.

"That's why it's called ice cream," he told her with a smirk before he licked the ice cream off her that he'd smeared in the valley of her breasts. His shirt was wide open exposing her toned body and sexy underwear. "There'd be something wrong if it was hot."

"How is this distracting you from wanting to have your wicked way with me?" she asked as he kissed the area he had just licked.

"Because I know I'm not gonna do anything like that on my mom's dining table," Lucas told her as he looked in her eyes. "If we stay in my room, it's gonna make me want to do it. Especially when we can hear Nathan and Haley humping the way they are."

"I never thought that Haley would be so vocal," Brooke said stunned. "But she certainly sounds like she's enjoying herself and that makes me _really_ wish that it was next Friday."

Brooke and Lucas had gone to the kitchen and had a snack and something to drink. They had sat there talking for a while before they had headed back to Lucas's bedroom. That was when they had heard Nathan and Haley in the throes of passion in the spare room. That had been an hour ago and the noises hadn't stopped. So Brooke and Lucas had gone back to the kitchen and that's when Lucas had got his ice cream idea.

"I just hope they're finished within the next half hour or so, before my parents get back. Because Haley is going to need to look normal when they see her," Lucas said in between nuzzling her neck. "Otherwise they're busted."

"And we'd better get dressed, or we're busted." Brooke laughed as he continued to kiss her porcelain skin.

"I know. I'm just really enjoying myself right now," he said as he smiled. Brooke felt his lips move against her skin as he did. Brooke sighed and closed her eyes as they heard a car pull into the driveway. "Shit! Come on."

He pulled her off the table and they ran down the hallway to where Lucas's room, Haley's room and the guest room were. Lucas pounded loudly on the guest room door as Brooke ran into Lucas's room to throw her clothes back on.

"Go away!" he heard Haley yell.

"Mom or dad is home so get yourselves sorted if you don't want to get busted." Lucas yelled. He then raced back into his own room to get his clothes on as Brooke was on her way out, fully clothed. He picked up his jeans and pulled them on as Haley came out of the guest room, dressed but disheveled.

"I'll go sit at the table and pretend I was eating ice cream." Brooke said as she headed back down the hallway.

"I'll go to the bathroom and join you." Haley said as she ran into it and closed the door. It was then they heard the front door close.


	9. Missing You

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

"Hey Brooke," Karen greeted as she carried her bags of shopping into the kitchen and placed them at the other end of the table from where she was sat. "Where's Haley?"

"Bathroom," Brooke replied as she swallowed her ice cream. "You're back early."

"I know. I wanted to get started on dinner for tonight." Karen replied with a smile.

Brooke was relieved that she didn't seem to realize what had been going on before she arrived. She just moved around the kitchen as she put the groceries away. Brooke caught a flicker of movement at the corner of her eye. She looked and saw Haley mouthing at her to keep Karen busy for a while. Luckily Karen had her back to where Haley was as she scuttled down the hallway semi naked to her bedroom. She carried some clothing in her hand and Brooke frowned. Haley just managed to close the door before Karen turned back to the shopping bags.

"Karen, you know how my parents are never there?" Brooke blurted suddenly as she went with the first idea that came into her head. "And how you're like my substitute mom?"

"Yes." Karen replied with a smile as she moved her attention to Brooke. She shifted uncomfortably as she quickly thought of something to say.

"I need to ask your advice on the whole sex thing," Brooke said as she cringed. "But can we talk in private?"

"Oh," Karen said stunned and flattered that Brooke felt that she could talk to her about such a sensitive subject. "Sure we can. How about now before I get cracking with the dinner. We can talk in my room if you want. Keith had to go to a call out for a broken down car."

"Yeah, that would be good." Brooke said as she stood. Haley owed her big time for this. She followed Karen up the few steps that led off the kitchen. Karen and Keith's bedroom was at the opposite end of the house to the others. They had moved it there when they had built an extension a few years previous. They headed into the room and Brooke closed the door.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Karen asked her softly. Brooke began to pace nervously. She had a feeling that Karen was going to see straight through the distraction as soon as she realized Lucas and Nathan were in the house.

"You don't have to answer this, but were you scared the first time you, you know?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"I was actually yes," Karen told her gently. "I'd heard all kinds of horror stories about what would happen and I worked myself up into a complete mess. It's probably where Haley gets it from. But I trusted Keith. That's the main thing. Do you trust Lucas?"

"Completely," Brooke answered instantly. Karen could see the truth in her eyes as she spoke. "Is Keith the only guy you've-?"

"Yes," Karen answered before Brooke even finished her question. "He's the only one I've ever wanted to be with that way. I dated a couple of boys before him, but I never felt the connection with them that I did with Keith."

"I know what you mean," Brooke said as she realized every word that Karen had just said could have been describing her and Lucas. She looked Karen directly in the eye as she said. "That's how I feel with Lucas."

"You do?" Karen asked surprised. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes," Brooke said honestly. "Lucas makes me feel safe and loved. You know last weekend when Haley and I went to the party that Rachel had?"

"Yes." Karen said as she nodded. Brooke took a deep breath as she continued.

"My drink was spiked and some guy had me locked in Rachel's bedroom. He was trying to get my clothes off me when Lucas kicked the door down and saved me." Brooke told her. She decided to leave the part about Haley out.

"Oh my God!" Karen said alarmed. "Are you _sure_ that this guy didn't do anything to you Brooke?"

"I'm positive Karen," Brooke assured her. "Lucas was amazing. He looked after me all night and made sure that I was safe and okay."

"He did?" Karen asked her sounding proud.

"Yes. And that made me realize that I definitely want Lucas to be my first," Brooke told her, all embarrassment now gone. It was only truth she was speaking. "I _know_ I'm ready for that step, I'm just scared. I heard a couple of girls talking at school and they said that it hurt like hell."

"It does for some," Karen told her. She was stunned at how Brooke had decided to confide in her. It was also making her think about the sleeping arrangements when they went to see Lucas and Nathan graduate. "But it doesn't last very long Brooke. I can't believe I'm actually going to say this next thing. It's worth suffering a few seconds of pain for what you experience further on."

"Are you _encouraging_ me to have sex with Lucas?" Brooke asked playfully. She couldn't believe that in the process of covering for Haley and Nathan, she had had a heart to heart with Karen about having sex with Lucas.

"I never said anything of the sort," Karen said as she smiled. They both heard the front door slam close. "I wonder who that is."

She and Brooke left the bedroom and went down the few steps into the main living area of the house. They saw Lucas and Nathan stood by the front door, their bags in their hands. Brooke realized what they were doing and had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself laughing.

"Lucas! Nathan! You're early." Karen said happily.

"Haley your boyfriend is here!" Brooke called as she quickly went over to Lucas and hugged him, trying to make it look like she had only just seen him. "Hey you!"

"Hey yourself Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he held her tightly against him. "I missed you."

"Nathan!" Haley said excitedly as she launched herself at him. He caught her small frame in his arms and held her tighter than what Lucas held Brooke.

"Haley! God I missed you." Nathan said as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Brooke and Lucas separated and Lucas put his arm around her waist as they headed towards the kitchen. Lucas put his bag down and hugged Karen as he approached her.

"Hey mom," he greeted with a wide smile. "Miss me?"

"As always," she replied matching his happy smile. "But I bet you missed my home cooked meals more huh?"

"Hell yeah," he replied with a laugh. He lowered his tone as he asked. "Is it okay if Brooke comes in my room for a while? Don't worry I'll behave myself."

"Okay," Karen replied in the same quiet tone, shocking Lucas. "Just don't let those two catch you. Your sister still has to prove she's got a responsible attitude towards sex."

"So what did Brooke do?" he whispered. They looked over at Nathan and Haley and saw they were still wrapped up in their hug.

"She asked if she could chat to me and I was impressed by her maturity," she explained as she smiled at Brooke who had appeared at Lucas's side. "So until Haley shows the same level she and Nathan are banned from stepping foot in the same bedroom."

**~X~**

"What did you say to my mom that made her change her mind about letting us in the same bedroom together," Lucas asked as he and Brooke led snuggled up on his bed. "It must have been something _really_ good to get her to change her mind."

"I don't know," Brooke said as she thought back to her talk with Karen. "We sort of had a little chat about sex, which was just going to be a way of distracting her while you guys sorted yourselves out, but then she described how she felt about your dad when they were younger and I told her that that's how I feel about you."

"Really?" Lucas asked impressed. He had talked with Keith a couple of years ago and Keith had said how he felt about Karen in high school. Lucas realized that his feelings for Brooke were the same as what Keith had described about Karen.

"Yes really," she said as she moved and straddled him. His hands settled comfortably on her hips. "Do you think your mom would mind if we made out? It's just I _really_ want to kiss you."

"Well it's not sex so it should be okay," he reasoned as Brooke brought her lips down to his. She ended up bent over him and he sneakily moved his hands down to cup her ass. They broke the kiss and Brooke looked down at him with a teasing smile on her face. "Now that's something I can't wait to see on Friday. Did my parents tell you about their plans for the road trip?"

"Yes!" Brooke squealed happily. "It sounds amazing and besides it means I only have to be in school two days next week and then summer begins for me and Haley Joy."

"Brooke are you one hundred percent sure you want to go through with our plans on Friday night? Because if you're not we don't have to do it." Lucas told her as he looked deep into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"I am now," she replied. "Talking with your mom earlier put my fears at ease. You're lucky to have a mom like Karen."

"I know," he told her as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "And I'm lucky to have you."

"Do you want to make out properly now?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow. She felt Lucas's body respond almost instantly.

"Let me put some sweats on first," he told her as he maneuvered her off the top of him. "Do you want to put something else on? Because if we make out with you in that tiny skirt and someone walks in, they'll probably think that we're having sex."

"I'll go put some sweats on too. I have spare clothes in Haley's room," she said as she jumped off the bed and hurried out the door and down the hallway to Haley's room. She went in and stopped in her tracks at the sight that met her. "Damn Nathan! You have a _really_ white ass!"

"Brooke!" Haley spat in a whisper as they hastily covered themselves. "Close the fucking door!"

"Ooh Haley Joy just swore," Brooke giggled as she closed the door and headed into Haley's closet where she had some clothes stashed. "You know if your mom catches you guys you are _so_ dead."

"She let you into Lucas's bedroom," Haley said as she pulled the bed covers over her and Nathan. She glanced at Nathan as she did and saw that he had an embarrassed expression on his face. "How did _that_ happen?"

"I had a sensible conversation with her about sex," Brooke said as she stuck her head out of the closet door. "Thank _God_ you guys are covered. Or am I blind from the whiteness of Nathan's ass? Do you guys have no sun where you stay?"

"Yeah, but I don't make a habit of sunbathing naked," Nathan said with a frown. He then decided he was going to ask her the question that had been bugging him since he had spoken to Haley earlier. "Are you _really_ a virgin because you sure as hell don't act like one?"

"Nathan!" Haley hissed as Brooke emerged from the closet in a pair of low rise sweats and a tank top that came to just above her belly button.

"Yes I am. Why is it so hard to believe?" Brooke asked as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Your image," Nathan said honestly. "You don't look like a virgin. Haley on the other hand does, yet she isn't."

"I don't care what other people think Nathan," Brooke said with a sigh. "Well apart from Lucas and he knows the truth. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to him. You guys can carry on doing whatever weird position you were trying out. But you might want to put your lock on your door Hales."

**~X~**

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" Karen asked her that evening. Dinner had long since been eaten. Brooke and Lucas were sprawled on a sofa in the lounge; Brooke had draped herself over Lucas and he had his arms wrapped lovingly around her. Keith was going over his accounts as Nathan and Haley did the dishes.

"Sure," she said as she struggled off Lucas and the sofa. Lucas took the opportunity to get a sneaky feel of her butt as she did. She followed Karen into her and Keith's bedroom once more. "What's up?"

"Keith and I discussed the road trip again earlier while I was making dinner. And Haley actually made me believe that she's being a little more responsible when it comes to boys. And we've made up our minds," Karen began. Brooke looked at her hopefully. "You can share a room with Lucas."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked her eyes lighting up. Karen nodded. "Thank you _so_ much!"

"Don't let me regret making this decision Brooke," Karen told her. "I'm putting my faith and trust into you. I don't want to find out in a couple of month's time that I'm going to be a Grandmother."

"Karen, I _swear_ to you that Lucas and I will be incredibly careful okay? I'm not ready to be a mom just yet," Brooke promised her. "Hey does this mean that I can snuggle with Lucas tonight?"

"Snuggle?" Karen asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Brooke answered with a shy smile. "I like falling asleep when he cuddles me."

"Okay," Karen said. "As long as that is all that happens."

"I swear," Brooke said as she headed to the doorway. "I'm gonna go tell Lucas the good news."

**~X~**

"I still don't think its fair how you got to snuggle with Lucas all night and I had to sleep by myself." Haley pouted as they all had breakfast in the café the next morning.

"Ah but you and Nathan would have done way more than snuggle and you know it. So does your mom," Brooke told her with a smile. They were sat in a booth and Lucas had his arm on the back of the seat on level with Brooke's shoulders and Nathan was sat the same way with Haley. "Speaking of here she comes now with our yummy looking food."

"Here you go guys," Karen said as she began to hand the plates out. "Omelet for Haley, French Toast for Nathan, a Karen's Café special breakfast for Lucas and pancakes for Brooke. You all want another coffee?"

They all nodded and Karen went to get them all a refill. She came back with the jug of coffee from the coffee maker to refill their cups. She then smiled as she headed back to the counter.

"So what are we doing today?" Lucas asked as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Please tell me we're _not_ going to the mall," Nathan begged. "That's my idea of hell. Last week was bad enough."

"I think you should go Nathan. Go to a drugstore and get some fake tan for your ass." Brooke said causing Lucas to choke on his food. Even Haley had to giggle at that.

"You've seen Nathan's ass?" Lucas asked quietly as he finished choking.

"When I went to put my sweats on yesterday I walked in to find these two horn dogs doing some weird ass position and was blinded by the sight of Nathan's super white butt!" Brooke told him in a quiet tone. Lucas laughed heartily at the look on Nathan's face.

"Don't let her get to you honey," Haley told him. "Because I can rub it on for you."

"_Really_?" Nathan asked suddenly warming to the idea.

"Ugh please do _not_ repeat that Hales," Lucas said as he shuddered. "The last thing I need is _that_ particular image in my head."

"So back to what we're gonna do today," Brooke said as she stole some of Lucas's bacon. "Any suggestions?"

"Well I'll have to punish you somehow for stealing that piece of bacon," Lucas said as he kissed her lovingly. "I just need to think of how I'm gonna do that."

"How about not kissing her while she's eating?" Nathan suggested as he pulled a disgusted face.

"Nathan honey," Haley said drawing his attention. She leaned over and kissed him. "See it's not that bad."

"How about we hang out at my house?" Brooke suggested. "Its nice sunny day and my back yard is nice and secluded so that Nathan can begin on tanning a certain area."

"I like the idea of hanging out at yours," Lucas said. "But the thought of Nathan getting his ass out doesn't appeal to me."

"It doesn't to me either," Nathan said with a short laugh. "Now can we please get off the subject of my ass?"

"You think your mom will make us something for lunch that we can take with us?" Brooke asked as she tucked into her pancakes with a sudden fervor.

"I think she will if Lucas asks her nicely," Haley answered. "He is the golden boy right now after all."

"That's because I'm not jumping on Brooke and humping her every two seconds," Lucas said with a smirk. "Next weekend I _definitely_ won't be the golden boy because I'll be doing exactly that, for two whole weeks."

"Am I gonna be able to walk after you head off to Florida?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"No, but neither will I." he told her cheekily. She hit him playfully and he kissed her lovingly in response.

"That will look great when we get down there," Nathan said laughing. "You unable to walk from humping your girl too much; I can just imagine you waddling around like a cowboy!"

"Can we quiet this conversation down Nathan?" Haley asked. "I don't want my mom coming over to grill us on our giddiness."

"Right, I'll go and request some lunch for four to keep her busy," Lucas told them as he stood. He looked at Brooke. "Don't you be stealing any of my food woman!"

**~X~**

"I'm so glad that the room Haley stays in has its own balcony too," Lucas said as he and Brooke lay sunbathing on her own balcony. "That and the fact your parents like their back yard secluded."

"I know what you mean," she said with a smile. She looked over at him and took the time to appreciate how low his shorts were on his hips. "We could sunbathe naked and nobody would even see. I do it all the time when it's sunny."

"You do?" Lucas asked his throat suddenly dry. She nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

"That way I don't have any white patches," she told him. "So while we're on that subject are you okay if I take my top off?"

Lucas swallowed hard at her request. That was the million dollar question. Would he be okay or would that tip him over the edge and break his resolve? Especially after yesterday afternoon. He was barely keeping it together.

"You better not Brooke," he told her eventually. She had seen the various expressions on his face as he had thought about her question. "I'm barely holding on to my self control as it is Pretty Girl. You parading around topless is _definitely_ gonna send me over the edge. I mean it's almost like torture seeing you in your bikini."

"Would you be okay if I just undo the back of it then? It's just I made these kick ass dresses for me and Hales for the graduation and the back is quite low and I don't want a white stripe across my back." Brooke told him.

"You made dresses?" Lucas asked amazed. She nodded.

"Yeah. We couldn't find anything in the mall so I made them and they look pretty damn good even if I do say so myself," she told him with a smile. "I want to look perfect for your graduation photos."

"Brooke you'd look perfect wearing a trash bag," he told her with a laugh. "Can I see this dress of yours?"

"Not until Friday," she told him. "But you can come over here and put some sunscreen on my back. That won't make your self control destruct will it?"

"God I hope not," he replied with a sigh as she rolled onto her front. "You really don't realize just how sexy you look doing something really innocent and simple do you?"

"It doesn't matter," Brooke told him softly as she realized just how much she was affecting him. "I'll get a spray tan. It's much safer anyway. I don't want you losing control until Friday buddy."

"You sure?" he asked her gratefully. He was literally at breaking point and thought to himself he had made a mistake in coming home for this weekend.

"I'm positive," she told him as she stood and crossed over to him. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before adding. "You want to come and sort the lunch out with me?"

"Yeah, that's a nice _safe_ idea," he replied as he got up from his sun lounger. "Speaking of safe, don't worry about protection okay? I have that area covered. No pun intended."

"Haley and I were gonna go to the mall on Tuesday after school and get some. Even though your mom thinks we already bought them," Brooke said as they headed into her bedroom. "But I'm glad you're dealing with that because I wouldn't have a clue where to start with those."

"I bet you'll have enough worrying going on in that head of yours without the added worry of getting pregnant," he told her as he pulled on a t-shirt and she slipped a simple white summer dress on. "It's the least I can do to take care of that worry."

"How did you know that I was worrying?" she asked him as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Brooke, everybody worries about the first time. I think girls worry more though because of the horror stories they hear," he told her as he moved closer to her and gently cupped her face in his hands. "You're probably scared to death right?"

"Yes," Brooke confessed. "I thought that I was over this after I spoke to your mom yesterday. But I guess I wasn't."

"Brooke, if you get too scared and change your mind, that's okay," he assured her. "But if you do still want to go through with it, I'll go as slow as you want me to and I'll be really gentle with you. I promise."

"You will?" she asked gratefully as he leaned down and kissed her forehead in a loving gesture.

"I just made you a promise didn't I? I always keep my promises Brooke," he told her with a smile as he stepped back from her slightly and took hold of her hand. "Now let's go get this lunch sorted out."

**~X~**

"You know what would be really funny right now?" Brooke said a little later on as she and Lucas sat out by the pool to eat their lunch. They had tried to tell Nathan and Haley but they either hadn't heard them or had chosen to ignore them.

"What?" Lucas asked curious.

"If my parents decided to come home from Washington early," Brooke said with a laugh. "The first thing they'd hear when they walked into the house would be the Naley moans of pleasure."

"That _would_ be funny," Lucas agreed as he laughed. "But then wouldn't they think we'd been doing the same?"

"Probably, but I could always prove them wrong with a trip to the women's clinic." Brooke told him.

"Let's just hope you don't have to." Lucas said sounding a little grossed out.

"At least the stuff your mom gave us was cold stuff," Brooke said. "So they might be able to have it for dinner."

"That's if they're still not at it by then," Lucas said. "If they are, Haley's gonna be so much fun on the road trip with you. Tell her to wear sweats."

"So I better pack some for the journey back then," she said with a smile. "Or would a skirt be better?"

"A skirt would be _great_. It'll give me better access on the journey back." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Lucas! I'll either be driving or you will be and Naley will be in the car." she told him with a giggle.

"How about we make them ride back with my parents?" Lucas suggested. "Then we'll have the whole car to ourselves."

"But you won't be able to do anything because we would end up crashing," she told him through her laughs. "And that wouldn't be good at all."

"No it wouldn't," Lucas agreed. "But it's gonna be a long drive! And I definitely say that Nathan and Haley should ride back with my parents. We could always make a stop someplace if I get overpowered by the urge to have you."

**~X~**

"I can't believe it's time for you to go back already," Brooke said sadly as she walked through the airport arm in arm with Lucas. "The weekend went too fast."

"I know it did Brooke," Lucas said in the same tone. "But look on the bright side. You only have two days before you set off to come and see me again. And then I'll be with you for two whole weeks."

"It's going to be the longest two days of my life." she mumbled as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He breathed in the scent of her hair as he did.

"Same here Pretty Girl," he mumbled into her chocolate locks. "This is definitely the worst part of the weekends. I hate saying goodbye to you."

"Me too," she said as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. "At least it is only a few days before I get to see you again."

"Have you done your packing for that yet?" he asked as he placed loving kisses on her forehead. He didn't know where Karen and Keith were lurking and he thought he saw Nathan and Haley making out behind a pillar.

"Most of it," she replied with a smile as she pulled back to look at him. "My case is mainly full of things from Victoria's Secret."

"I can't wait for Friday," he said as he envisioned her in various items of underwear. "And I'm glad we're stopping off at Myrtle Beach on the way home. Please tell me you have some extremely sexy bikini's I haven't seen."

"Everything sexy in my case is unseen by you Lucas," she told him with a smile as it was announced their flight was now boarding. "You better hurry. You have to go through security yet."

"I know, I know," he said as they began walking towards the entrance to airport security. They stopped as they got nearer to it. "I'll see you on the web cam later?"

"You sure will," she told him as he brought his lips down to hers. They shared a sweet loving kiss before they separated. "Call me as soon as you land okay?"

"You can count on it," he told her as he gave her another kiss. They moved closer to the security entrance hand in hand. "See you Thursday Pretty Girl. I can't wait."

"Me neither," she said as they kissed once more. "Have a safe flight Luke."


	10. Right Here Waiting

**Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

"That tan looks _so_ natural," Haley said as she inspected Brooke's new fake tan. "I might have to get one."

"Well you're cutting it fine, we leave tomorrow," Brooke said with a laugh as she went about checking her case. "I can't wait."

"Me neither. I get to share a room with Nathan with my parents consent," Haley said as she smiled widely. "I'm gonna let him corrupt me some more."

"Are you sure it's not the other way round?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Brooke how much stuff are you taking?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Hales, I have to look hot for Lucas," Brooke said. "And that's my small suitcase. What are you taking?"

"My small case that is smaller than yours," Haley told her. "I'm just gonna have jeans and stuff like that and my dress that you made me."

"Hales, you'll need something comfy too," Brooke said. "In case you're a little sore from too much Nathan loving."

"I never even thought of that. Good call Brooke," Haley said as she thought. "Have you got sweats packed?"

"I sure have but I also have some comfy dresses packed," Brooke told her. "I have everything I need in this case now and I have room for extra in case I buy stuff at Myrtle Beach."

"Do you think they'll say anything at school when we go back?" Haley asked. "I mean how we've only been in on Monday and now we won't be back until the next school year."

"I don't think so, because we had parental consent," Brooke said with a smile. "I'm surprised that my mom let me have the time off."

"I know," Haley laughed as Brooke zipped her case. "Maybe my mom told her it was to keep both you and Lucas sane so that you could work through that sexual tension you built up in him already."

"God Hales I'm so excited. I can't wait to get there." Brooke said as she bounced on the spot.

"Me neither," Haley agreed sounding equally as excited. "Did you sort the play list?"

"I sure did," Brooke said as she picked her iPod up. "This houses the 'Brooke & Haley road trip to have hot sex with sexy Soldier boyfriend's' album. And I remembered the car charger and the normal plug charger."

"Go you," Haley said laughing. "How are we gonna arrange the cars for the trip back?"

"Well, Lucas already has that one sorted," Brooke said with a smile. "You and Nathan are going to be traveling back with your mom and dad."

"What?" Haley asked stunned. "That sucks. Why?"

"Because Lucas said so," Brooke said with a smile. "I think he might want to talk dirty or something."

"Yep, I'd definitely prefer to travel with my parents than hear that," Haley said as she pulled a face. "Besides, they'll get the chance to get to know Nathan better."

"Exactly." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Roll on tomorrow."

**~X~**

"Do you know which route you're taking Brooke?" Keith asked on Wednesday morning at breakfast.

"Yes. I marked it out on the map and it's programmed in my sat nav," Brooke replied. "So is the route back via Myrtle Beach."

"I'm impressed," Keith said with a smile. "Haley here would probably just drive and not know where she's going."

"True," Haley agreed. "Directions aren't my strong point."

"Like that time you headed fifty miles in the wrong direction and got us stuck in Hicksville and those rival cheerleaders almost killed us." Brooke reminded her.

"Am I _ever_ gonna live that down?" Haley asked through a mouthful of toast.

"I thought I brought you up to not speak with your mouth full," Karen said as she shook her head.

"Have you filled your gas tank?" Keith asked Brooke.

"Uh huh," Brooke answered. "And you serviced it so I know it's gonna be in fine working order. I have that new spare tire too just in case. And the breakdown company is in my phone and it's fully charged. So I'm ready to go."

"I made food for the trip," Karen said. "There are two coolers for each car; one of soda one of food."

"So that means plenty of bathroom stops for Brooke and I." Haley said with a laugh.

"Well call or text before you do stop off at places okay?" Karen told them.

"Sure," Brooke said. "We're probably gonna switch drivers halfway so we'll be stopping then."

"Can we get going now?" Haley asked as she stood up. "And can I just say it was a great idea to eat the toast off napkins so we don't have to wash dishes before we go."

"And it was also a good idea to get some take out coffee cups from the café," Brooke said. "Because I can finish mine in the car."

**~X~**

"Four hours to go until we're in the same state as our boyfriends Hales!" Brooke squealed as they pulled out of the rest stop where they had changed over. Brooke was now driving.

"I know! I really can't wait." Haley said as she skipped the song that was playing.

"And we get to spend tomorrow with them," Brooke said happily. "Where there might be some smooching involved."

"I can't wait to get Nathan alone in my hotel room," Haley said dreamily. "The things I have planned for him are gonna make his head spin."

"Haley Joy Scott!" Brooke said surprised before she gave her a smile. "What do you have planned?"

"I bought a certain book that we began working through on Friday." Haley told her.

"Was that when I walked in and was blinded by his white ass?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"It was," Haley confirmed. "And for the record, his ass may be white, but it's nice to hold onto as we're working through the Karma Sutra."

"I really hope you didn't get it from a second hand book store," Brooke said. "Because if you did, you won't have a clue what kind of _stuff_ is on it."

"Eeeewwww," Haley said grossed out. "Actually I bought it from that adult store at the mall."

"No way!" Brooke said stunned. "You've actually been in there? What's it like?"

"It's got some seriously sexy stuff in there Brooke. You and Lucas should go in there some time and check it out," Haley said with a smile. "Nathan and I are going to have a shopping trip there in this two weeks vacation of theirs."

"Oh my God!" Brooke gasped. "I can't believe you've been to one of those stores!"

"They had some seriously _interesting_ stuff way in the back that I took one look at and ran a mile from it," Haley said with a laugh. "That's when I saw that book and I thought of Nathan and was like I _so_ have to try that. So far it's been incredible. Are you nervous about Friday?"

"I'm excited more than nervous right now, but on Friday I'll probably be nervous and scared," Brooke confessed. "What was your first time like Hales?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded her answer. "It really hurt when he first went in there, but it was over in a matter of seconds. The first and second time wasn't really anything to brag about, but Skills was a virgin too. Now with Nathan on the other hand, I can't get enough of him, but he has experience and knows what he's doing."

"I'm guessing Lucas has some experience in that department," Brooke said causing Haley to look at her shocked. "What happened to Lindsay after she dumped Lucas at their Prom?"

"I don't know actually," Haley said as she thought. "I think she's married to some movie director or something. Lucas wasn't even bothered was he?"

"He didn't seem to be," Brooke agreed. "I even offered to let him cry on my shoulder."

"While you were wearing the lowest cut top ever," Haley added with a smile. "I think Lucas was going to accept your offer until my mom walked in."

"Well he can do whatever he wants with me from Friday." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Have you finished all your bodily preparations?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"Yup! I'm waxed, moisturized and tanned," Brooke replied. "My skin feels like silk because I had this amazing exfoliation treatment at the salon yesterday. Lucas is gonna love touching it."

"Please spare me the details." Haley said sounding grossed out.

"Oh I love this song, turn it up!" Brooke said happily. Haley turned it up loud and they both began to sing loudly as Brooke speeded to their destination.

**~X~**

"Woo we're finely here!" Haley squealed as they pulled up at the hotel. She jumped out of the car as Karen and Keith came up to them. "Hey mom, dad."

"Good timing," Keith said. "We just got here about two minutes ago."

"Oh it's good to be out of that car," Brooke said as she stretched. "Are we checked in yet?"

"No we were just on the way to do it," Karen answered. "So get your cases."

"Haley come and grab your case," Brooke told her as she headed to the trunk of her car. "Because I ain't lugging it in there for you."

"I'm coming," Haley called as she hurried to Brooke's side. "I need to hide my book. I just quickly shoved it in your trunk when my dad wasn't looking."

"You are _so_ bad Haley Joy," Brooke whispered as she giggled. She watched Haley quickly slip the book into the front pocket of her case and zip it closed. "Come on _Tutor_ Girl. From now on when I say your nickname like that, I'm on about that book."

"Okay shut up _Tigger_," Haley said and then whispered. "Use your imagination for why I'll be saying your nickname like that."

"Will it have anything to do with bouncing on top of Lucas?" Brooke whispered as she locked her car and set the alarm.

"Correct," Haley said with a laugh. "But I can only use it from Friday."

"I can't wait for Friday," Brooke said as they reached Karen and Keith. "It's my birthday!"

"Maybe it's a good thing they're letting Lucas and Nathan graduate in the morning on Friday," Haley said. "It might shut you up faster."

"And you _Tutor_ Girl." Brooke said with a smile as they headed to the check in desk. Haley nudged her playfully as Keith began the check in process.

**~X~**

"Well you girls will be pleased to know that the rooms are spread out," Keith said as he checked the number on the key card holders. "Haley you'll be in room 324, Brooke 411 and we're in 206."

"Neat!" Haley said happily as Keith handed her the keycard for her room. He handed Brooke hers.

"Thanks." she beamed happily.

"We'll give you girls a while to settle in and then we'll meet right here in an hour okay?" he asked. They were stood outside the elevators on the ground floor. "Then we'll get dinner."

"Okay." both girls said as they raced to press the button.

"So I'm on the fourth floor?" Brooke asked as she waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open.

"Yep. And Haley the third and we're on the second," Karen confirmed. "Remember, we're putting our trust in you girls."

"Yes. Don't let us down okay?" Keith added.

"We won't," Brooke promised him. "Is it me or are these elevators _really_ slow?"

"They're slow," Haley said with a sigh, just as one of the elevators pinged, signaling its arrival. "Quick pile in."

**~X~**

Brooke wheeled her suitcase through the door to her room. She was pleasantly surprised at the décor of it. The bed looked huge and comfortable and she couldn't wait until Lucas was in there with her. She put her case on the gold colored throw that was at the foot of the bed. She then unzipped it and set about hanging her clothes up to stop the creases from getting worse. She hung the dress up that she made and smiled. She was proud of her creation and couldn't wait for Lucas to see it. The rest of her clothes went in the drawers that were in the built in closet.

She put her toiletries in the bathroom and then set out her make up and hair styling items on the desk that she would be using as her dressing table; there was a large mirror on the wall above it. She then put her suitcase in the closet so it was out of the way. She sighed as she realized that she still had fifty minutes to kill before she met the others for dinner. She sat in one of the comfy chairs that were near the window. She moved the curtain and looked out. She thought she could see what looked like army ground and smiled. She wasn't far away from Lucas at all. She put the curtain back and stood as a huge yawn sprang itself on her. She set the alarm on her cell phone and led down on the bed, deciding a quick nap would do her good before dinner.

**~X~**

"I wonder if they're here yet." Lucas asked Nathan as they ate their evening meal.

"They should be," Nathan said. "They were setting off just after breakfast right?"

"Yeah, they were. I just thought Brooke would have text me or something to let me know she got here okay." Lucas said sullenly.

"It's the Marriot they're staying in right?" Nathan asked as he frowned trying to remember.

"Yeah." Lucas said with a sigh.

"We can see that from our room," Nathan reminded him. "So just think to yourself, you can actually see the building your girlfriend is sleeping in tonight."

"I know I'll be able to see it," Lucas mumbled. "I just want to _be_ with her. Tonight is going to be the longest night of my life."

"I think that will be _tomorrow_ night Luke," Nathan said with a smile. "I mean especially what you'll be doing with her the day after."

"I think you might be right with that one Nathan," Lucas agreed with another sigh. "I think I'm gonna get up really early tomorrow and go and surprise her before breakfast seeing as though we're allowed to spend tomorrow with our families."

"Well wake me up if you're up before me okay?" Nathan asked him.

"Same here." Lucas agreed.

"Deal." Nathan replied.

**~X~**

"This steak is just delicious," Keith said as he ate his dinner ravenously. "Obviously it's not a patch on any of your cooking honey, but it's still pretty good."

"This burger is quite yummy too," Brooke said as she wiped the grease from her chin with her napkin. "I hope that doesn't give me pimples for the pictures on Friday."

"I'm sure it won't Brooke." Karen assured her.

"I can't believe you're eating a hugely greasy burger like that anyway. Though I guess you'll need the calories for tomorrow when you're in bed with Lucas. They'll soon get burned off." Haley said with a laugh. Brooke almost dropped her burger as she stared at Haley open mouthed. She couldn't believe that Haley had just said what she had and in front of Karen and Keith. They both had stunned looks on their faces too.

"I really can't believe you just let those words leave your mouth," Brooke said as she put her burger down. "Is embarrassing me your new favorite past time Haley?"

"Sorry Brooke, it just kind of slipped out," Haley apologized. She looked at Karen and Keith. "Can you erase that last comment from memory?"

"I think we can manage that." Keith said with a smile.

"I already have." Karen added as she smiled reassuringly at Brooke. Brooke smiled back at them and picked up her burger and continued to eat it. Haley guiltily carried on eating her mac and cheese.

A little while later they had all finished eating and were having their after dinner drinks. The awkwardness after Haley's comment had dissolved and they were once again laughing and joking.

"I'm gonna head to the ladies room." Karen said as she stood and headed in the direction of the bathrooms.

"I'll pay the bill while she's doing that," Keith said as he signaled the waiter who came over almost instantly. "Can I get the bill please?"

"Certainly sir," the waiter said and went to get it for him. Keith hunted his card out as he did. The waiter returned minutes later. He saw Keith's card. "I'm afraid we can only accept cash at the moment. Our card machines are down. There's an ATM in the lobby."

"Really? How much is it I need?" Keith said as he checked the amount on the bill. "I'm just gonna go and hunt for that ATM. You girls stay here okay?"

"Okay dad," Haley said as she slurped her milkshake. "Hey Brooke, you don't think they're doing a runner and leaving us to foot the bill do you?"

"What? No!" Brooke scoffed. "Anyway I have enough money. I don't see why your dad didn't let me pay."

"Uh oh we have Dumb and Dumber heading our way," Haley said as she spotted two guys who were obviously after hitting on her and Brooke. "I think we're better off pretending to be dating each other again Brooke."

"Ugh you are _so_ right," Brooke said as she spotted them. "You ready to put on a show girlfriend?"

"It's gonna have to be a really good one." Haley said as the two guys sat across from them without being invited.

"Well hello ladies. You are looking _fine_," one with mousy brown hair said. "We've not seen you around here before."

"That's because we're not from around here," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "That's why we're in a hotel."

"I don't remember inviting you to sit with us." Haley said as she glared at them.

"Well we couldn't leave two gorgeous girls alone." the red headed guy said.

"We weren't alone," Brooke said as she gazed as Haley, imagining she was looking at Lucas. "Were we honey?"

"Not at all baby girl," Haley said fighting her laughter. "We don't need anybody when we have each other do we?"

"What's going on here?" Karen asked as she came back from the bathroom.

"These guys interrupted mine and Haley's date," Brooke said with a fake pout. Karen smiled as she heard Brooke's words. She knew about the act the two girls used when they had unwanted male attention. "They just sat there without even being invited."

"Guys that isn't a very considerate thing to do is it?" Karen asked. "We don't you girls go back up to your room and I'll wait for your father."

"Okay mom," Haley said as she and Brooke stood. They began to walk away arm in arm. Haley then loudly said. "I think we should put the do not disturb sign on the door to make up for that. What do you say?"

"I say let's get our asses up to the hotel room honey!" Brooke said almost crying from holding her laughter in. Keith was on his way back and he frowned in confusion. "Karen is waiting and will explain everything."

"Oh okay." Keith said as he headed back to the restaurant.

**~X~**

"Nathan wake up!" Lucas said urgently. It was four thirty a.m. and Thursday. Nathan groaned in refusal so Lucas bent down and shook him hard. "Come on wake up! We need to go and surprise our ladies!"

"Oh yeah!" Nathan said as he stumbled out of his bed. His foot got caught in his blanket and he fell in a heap on the floor.

"_Very_ graceful Nathan," Lucas said as he laughed hysterically. "Have you done that in front of Haley?"

"Leave me alone, I'm still almost asleep," Nathan said as he struggled to his feet. He looked at Lucas. He was fully dressed and ready to go already. "What time did you get up?"

"Four a.m." Lucas replied with a smile. "I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed."

"You've been up since four a.m.?" Nathan asked sleepily as he put the blanket back on his bed. "Man you have got it _so_ bad for Brooke."

"I can't help it," Lucas said smiling. "She's the perfect woman for me. Did I tell you she text me last night and said she was sleeping in Haley's room because two guys were trying to hit on them?"

"No you didn't," Nathan said frowning. "Two guys were hitting on them?"

"They didn't give them a chance," Lucas said as he scrolled through his messages. "They pretended they were on a date together."

"Damn did they kiss again?" Nathan asked as he gathered his bathroom things together.

"She didn't mention it, but we can ask when we get to the hotel. So if you get your ass in gear we can get there soon." Lucas said. Nathan shook his head and smiled at Lucas's eagerness.

**~X~**

"Tell whoever it is to fuck off!" Brooke mumbled as she pulled the duvet further over her head. She could still hear the knocking on the hotel room door.

"Who the _hell_ is knocking at five a.m.?" Haley grumbled as she stumbled towards the door. She opened it without even thinking. Brooke heard her surprised gasp and squeal. "Brooke get up!"

"No! I'm comfy" Brooke insisted as she tried to snuggle further into the bed. She heard someone approach the side of the bed she was led at. They pulled the covers off her and the next thing she knew she was receiving a huge sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Well I'll just go back to the base then shall I?" she heard Lucas ask her. She was immediately awake and managed to jump into his arms from her lying down position in one simple movement.

"You better not!" she said as she smiled happily, yet sleepily. She noticed Nathan and Haley were involved in a heavy make out session. "I'm taking that as our cue to leave. Where are my jeans?"

"Would this be them?" he asked teasingly as he held up her tiny skinny jeans.

"Yes it would." she said as she took them and wiggled her way into them.

"Now _that_ was a very sexy sight," Lucas purred. "Is that you all ready?"

"It is now," she said as she slipped her shoes on and picked her purse up. She checked to make sure her key card was in it. "Come on let's go. Leave these two to finish the Karma Sutra."

**~X~**

"This is a nice room," Lucas said as he looked around as he walked in. He sat down on the end of the bed. "So this is the place I'm gonna corrupt little innocent Brooke."

"It sure is buddy," she said as she placed her purse on the table and slipped her shoes off. She walked over to him and he enveloped her in his arms. "And you have a little over twenty four hours to wait."

"Its _definitely_ gonna be the longest twenty four hours of my life," he sighed as he kissed her lovingly. "But its gonna be worth the wait."

"I'm glad you're here baby," Brooke said as she ran her hands over his buzz cut. "But I could have done with a few more hours sleep."

"Well why don't you take those clothes off and we can snuggle up together in this big old bed?" Lucas suggested. "Maybe kiss a little."

"That sounds like a good idea," Brooke said smiling as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a jade green colored bra. Next she wiggled out of her skinny jeans, revealing matching panties. "Come on Lucas, get stripping."

"I will in a minute," he told her as he pulled his own shirt over his head. "I'm just admiring the view."

"I _really_ wish it was tomorrow now." Brooke said sounding almost desperate.

"So do I," Lucas agreed as he slipped his sneakers off and kicked his jeans into a heap on the floor. He smiled as he watched Brooke run her eyes appreciatively over him. "One of my stops today is gonna be at the pharmacy. I had to put an order in for the condoms because they stopped stocking the ones I want and they would only order them in in bulk."

"That might be a good thing," Brooke said with a smile. "I mean we could get carried away and it's better to have too many than not enough when it comes to that type of thing right?"

"_Exactly_," Lucas said as he climbed under the covers. "Come on get your butt in this bed. I want to hold you."


	11. Goodbye Innocence

**cheerychris - Thanks for your two reviews! Sorry I kept you Right There Waiting!**

**Thank you to everybody who took the time to review. Here's the chapter that you have all been waiting for; along with Brucas of course. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I just hope that the cleaner doesn't find the condom stash," Brooke giggled as she and Lucas waited on the elevator after dropping off their shopping. "That would be fun huh?"

"As long as they don't steal them, it'll be fine," he told her as he kissed her passionately. "Just think, this time tomorrow, we'll be in bed together and I'll be inside you."

"I can't wait," Brooke said as she kissed him again. The elevator doors pinged open and they moved away from each other and stepped inside. Lucas pressed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed. "Do you think we should glue the do not disturb sign to the door tomorrow so nobody can _accidentally_ move it?"

"I like how you think Brooke," he told her smiling as he brushed her hair away from her face. "God you're so pretty."

"You're not so bad yourself," she said as she went on her tip toes to kiss him. "I can't wait to see you in your uniform."

"I can't wait to see you in this dress that you made," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. The elevator doors opened and Karen and Keith stepped in. "Hey mom, dad."

"Lucas, Brooke," Keith greeted. "Where are your sister and Nathan?"

"Pass," Lucas said as he rested his chin on the top of Brooke's head. "Probably still in their room."

"So have you been to this space center before Lucas?" Karen asked.

"I haven't actually," he replied as the elevator arrived at the ground floor. The doors opened and they stepped out. Brooke moved to Lucas's side so they could walk and he kept his right arm around her waist as they did. "I've been too busy."

"Shall we wait for Naley at the bar?" Brooke asked.

"Who's Naley?" Keith asked confused.

"Nathan plus Haley equals Naley." Lucas explained. Brooke smiled in response.

"I think we should wait ten minutes and then if they're still not down, get reception to call their room." Karen said as they headed to the bar area that was in the lobby.

"You girls take a seat, Lucas and I will get the drinks," Keith said. "What would you like honey?"

"I'll just have an orange juice." Karen replied.

"What would you like Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Diet Coke or Pepsi, whichever they have; with ice and no lemon." Brooke told him with a smile.

"We won't be long." he told her as he kissed her forehead. He followed Keith up to the bar to order their drinks.

"It was a nice surprise when Lucas came into the restaurant this morning," Karen told her as they waited on Keith and Lucas. "I wasn't expecting to see him until later."

"It was for me too," Brooke said. "I was fast asleep in Haley's room then the next thing I know somebody is banging on the door."

"And if I remember correctly, you didn't want to get out of bed," Lucas said as he brought his and hers drinks over. Keith was following closely. "So I had to almost drag her out."

"I was tired," Brooke said as he placed her drink in front of her. "It _was_ five a.m."

"That's no excuse," Lucas said jokingly as Nathan and Haley came up to their table and sat down. "What took you two so long? Or shouldn't I ask."

"We were just talking, that's all," Haley said as she pushed her hair back from her shoulders. "We're not that late anyway."

"Well if you two want a drink before we head to the space center, you better hurry up." Keith told them.

**~X~**

"Okay I think my brain is still spinning from that G-Force accelerator thingy," Brooke said as she and Lucas went back into her hotel room. "Either that or it's still in the air from that space shot thing."

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh.

"I think I need to lie down," Brooke said as she climbed onto the bed and crawled her way up to the pillows unsteadily. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her as she flopped herself down on her back and held her head in her hands. "I hope my head sorts itself out soon."

"It will do," he told her as he sat at the end of the bed and took her shoes off for her. "You want me to get you a drink or anything?"

"Can you get me some iced water Luke?" she asked in a moan as she massaged her temples. "I can't believe I feel so bad after that. I hope I feel better by tomorrow."

"Pretty Girl, you'll feel so much better after you've had a sleep," he assured her as he stood from the bed. "You want me to close the curtains?"

"Please." she replied quietly. He closed the curtains before he went to the top of the bed. He gently moved her hands from her head and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a few minutes okay? I'll take the keycard with me so you don't have to get up." He told her in a caring tone.

"Thanks Luke." she said with a smile.

"You don't need to thank me Brooke," he told her softly. "I won't be long."

**~X~**

"Do you really have to go back _already_?" Brooke whined as she and Lucas walked hand in hand through the hotel lobby towards the entrance.

"Unfortunately yes," he replied sadly. "But just think it's a matter of a few hours until your birthday."

"You do know that I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight right?" Brooke asked as they stepped outside the hotel. They spotted Nathan and Haley involved in a heavy make out session. "That's great advertising for this place huh?"

"It'll look even better when we join in," he told her. "And just so you know, I'm not going to sleep tonight either."

He raised his hands and cupped her face in them. He stared into her eyes for a few moments before he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was nothing like Nathan and Haley's; he was taking his time to show Brooke how much he loved her. Brooke moved her hands to his waist as she let him take complete control of the kiss. He moved his hands to her head and sank his fingers into her long chocolate locks. He moved closer to her as he deepened the kiss, before he reluctantly pulled away. He kept his hands in her hair as he once again gazed into her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Brooke asked him softly.

"Because if I didn't, I would have carried you back up to that hotel room and we'd have been having an early birthday celebration." he told her with a sigh.

"Well I'll let you off then," she told him with a smile. "I guess you better get going or you'll be late."

"I know," he said with a bigger sigh. "Just one more kiss."

"Gladly," she said and gave him a loving, deep kiss but pulled away before it could get heated. "Now get that sexy ass of yours back to base."

"I will after I pull my sister off her boyfriend," he told her as they headed towards Nathan and Haley. "I think I'm gonna need your help."

**~X~**

"Wakey, wakey!" Haley yelled at Brooke who was fast asleep in her bed. Brooke sat up and blinked rapidly. Haley had made her jump. "Happy birthday Brooke."

"We have presents." Karen said from her seat in one of the armchairs.

"I like presents," Brooke said groggily. "How did you guys get in my room?"

"Spare key card," Keith said from the other armchair. "I got it when we checked in, ready to give to Lucas."

"I bet you're _so_ psyched that it's finally your birthday huh?" Haley asked her.

"When I'm awake enough to focus on that, yeah I guess I will be," Brooke said as she continued to blink.

"Come on open your presents then we can go for breakfast and then get ready for the graduation!" Haley said giddily.

"What have you been on this morning Haley Joy?" Brooke asked as she climbed out of bed. She was thankful that she had put on her normal pajamas before going to bed the night before. She had been tempted to just sleep in her underwear.

"I've had _five_ cups of coffee already!" she said as she giggled. "Come on get the presents opened."

"I thought it was me that was supposed to be hyper and excited today?" Brooke asked as she headed over to the small pile of brightly wrapped packages.

"You will be when you're properly awake Brooke." Karen assured her.

"Here's a cup of java for you Brooke," Keith said as he handed her a take out cup from Starbucks. "Call it your first gift."

"Thanks I need it," Brooke said as she took it from him and smiled before she sipped it. "Perfect. So whose gift shall I open first?"

"Mine!" Haley squealed as she picked up a packed wrapped in shiny purple paper and handed it to her. Brooke put her coffee down and began to tear the paper off, revealing a gift box underneath.

"Haley why did you get a gift box _and_ gift wrap?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"To prolong the excitement of you opening your gift." she said with a smile. Karen and Keith shook their heads at Haley's hyperness as Brooke took the lid off the box. Inside was a bottle of her favorite perfume and vouchers for their local mall.

"Thanks Hales," Brooke said as she hugged her. "I've not got much of my perfume left."

"Open your next one." Haley said.

"Give her chance Haley," Karen said as she chuckled. "I think I'm going to ban you from coffee."

Brooke laughed as she picked up the package that was from Karen and Keith. This was wrapped in silver paper. She eagerly opened it and in a few seconds she could see the stunning bracelet inside. She picked it up and saw it was a white gold charm bracelet and already had a couple of charms on it.

"It's gorgeous," Brooke said smiling. "It's so pretty."

"There's a charm from me, one from Keith and one from Haley on it." Karen explained.

"I love it," Brooke said as the phone began to ring. Haley went to answer it. "I'm gonna wear it today."

"Brooke something's been delivered for you at reception," Haley said as she ended the call. "They're sending a bell hop up with it."

"I wonder what that is. This hotel has bell hops?" Brooke asked puzzled. She wasn't expecting anything. There was a knock at the door so Brooke went over to answer it.

"What is it?" Haley asked eagerly as Brooke closed the door. She saw what she held in her hands. "Wow!"

"I know," Brooke said in awe. She held a huge bouquet that consisted of gerbera daisies, roses, calla lilies and stargazer lilies. She found the card and read what was written inside and her whole face lit up. "They're from Lucas."

"That's an _impressive_ bunch of flowers." Keith said surprised at the size of the bunch.

"I like how he got them put in a vase too," Karen said. "It'll be easier to take them home then."

"He got the wrong color," Haley said with a frown. "They're all pink. Doesn't Lucas know that red is your color Brooke?"

"I don't care what color they are Haley," Brooke said as she sniffed them. She placed them on the makeshift dressing table. "The fact that Lucas sent them makes them perfect."

"Aww that's sweet," Karen said with a smile. "Brooke do you want to go downstairs for breakfast or to McDonalds?"

"McDonalds!" Brooke said as she smiled. "I've not been there for ages."

**~X~**

"Wow look at you! You look _amazing_ Brooke!" Haley said as Brooke stepped out of the elevator. She, Keith and Karen were already waiting on her. They both turned round at the sound of Haley's voice.

"You do," Karen agreed. "I love that dress."

"Did you really make that?" Keith asked as he saw her dress. Brooke nodded. "And Haley's?"

"I sure did," Brooke said smiling. "I think I found my calling."

"I think you have." Karen agreed.

"Come on, we better get going," Keith said. "We don't want to be late."

"Are we walking?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Keith told her. "It's not far and besides there's no other place to park the cars, because we'd need to take both."

"At least it's nice and sunny," Brooke said happily. "Perfect weather for the perfect day."

"Somebody's definitely perked up since earlier," Karen said amused. "And that dress is amazing. And so is Haley's."

Brooke's dress was a form fitting strapless number that had a sweetheart neckline. It came to her mid thigh and she had attached a brooch on the neckline where her cleavage was. She had teamed it with a pair of black shiny high heels and she had a clutch bag that she had made with some excess material. Her hair was down in sumptuous waves, her make up was perfectly applied and she wore the charm bracelet she had gotten earlier. Haley's dress was a high halter neck that had a V cut out, showing a bit of cleavage. Brooke had added a studded belt to give the waist some definition and the skirt part of the dress was in three layers. She too had a matching clutch and had teamed her dress with wedges.

"Thanks Karen," Brooke beamed. "I had fun making them too. I have a new best friend in the woman at the fabric store. She was really stuffy at first but I'm now a regular customer."

"I know who you mean," Karen said as they headed out of the main entrance of the hotel. Haley and Keith followed them. "She comes into the café every morning and has the same breakfast. And before she leaves she tells me it's the best food she's ever tasted and says I must be so proud of Lucas joining the army."

"That's probably why she chilled out a bit when I told her what the dress was for," Brooke giggled. "She even asked if I would take a picture in and show her what the dresses are like."

"Well, we'll have to get good ones for you then," Karen said. "And put Lucas on them to make her day even better."

**~X~**

"Yay Nathan's going up," Haley said as she heard his name get called. She saw him walk up to his commander. He stopped and they watched as something was pinned to his dress uniform. He then shook the commander's hand before he saluted before he began to walk off. Haley noticed him rubbing whatever had been pinned to his jacket as he was handed what looked like a document, before he left the platform. "Oh I feel so proud."

"Lucky you," Brooke said. "Its ages until we get to S. Why couldn't they do it in alphabetical order of the first name?"

They continued to watch the ceremony and before she knew it, Brooke was watching Lucas head up to the raised platform. He too stopped at the commander as he pinned something to his uniform. They shook hands and then Lucas saluted before walking away and being handed the document. He looked like he was trying really hard to make sure he didn't trip or fall. Brooke was curious as to what the document was.

"God Lucas looks _so_ hot in that uniform," Brooke whispered to Haley. "I bet you were thinking the same about Nathan huh?"

"Damn right I was _Tigger_," Haley said with a giggle. "God knows what my parents are gonna do after this has finished and we're getting busy with our hot men in uniform."

"Haley Joy Scott you little hussy," Brooke said playfully. "I bet you two have already finished the Kama Sutra."

"We have a few pages left," she said with a slight blush. "Trust me Brooke, you and Lucas _have_ to try it. It's so amazing."

"Well we can get our own copy when we go to the mall," Brooke told her. "After all, somebody did me get me some vouchers for the mall."

"You can always have my copy." Haley offered. Brooke pulled a face.

"Hell no," she said sounding grossed out. "I don't know what bodily fluids might be on the pages."

"Come on girls," Keith said stopping their chat. "We can go and wait for the guys and then get pictures taken."

"Awesome." Haley said enthusiastically.

"About freaking time!" Brooke said at the same time as both girls followed Karen and Keith.

**~X~**

"Damn that dress looks good on you," Brooke heard Lucas's voice say from behind her. She turned round and hurried over to him and was engulfed in his arms. "You look so sexy Brooke."

"So do you in that uniform," she told him as she pulled back slightly. "Thanks for the flowers. They're so pretty I love them."

"I'm glad that you like them. I couldn't decide which of your favorite flowers to get so I got them all. Happy birthday Brooke," he said with a wide smile. He hugged her again and whispered in her ear. "Please tell me we're heading straight back to the hotel?"

"I'm not sure," Brooke said quietly. "But I do know for sure that the room is all ready and the do not disturb sign is in its rightful place so the cleaner won't go in and spoil my preparation."

"Good thinking Pretty Girl," he said as he finally gave in to the voice in his head and kissed her. "I've been waiting all day to do that; among other things."

"Come on you guys. We have pictures to pose for." Karen told them.

"Haley put Nathan down for a few minutes will you," Keith told his daughter as he shook his head. "Can't you get some control like your brother?"

"No because she's not as strong willed as I am," Lucas teased as he picked his bags up and put his arm around Brooke's waist. "Where do you want the pictures taken?"

"Damn your girl is hot Lucas," Julian Baker, one of Lucas's fellow graduates said as he walked past. "Lucky guy."

"I know she is." Lucas said as he jealously tightened his hold on her waist.

"Who's he?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Julian Baker," Lucas answered. "He's just graduated too. He was in the same group as me and Nathan."

"Can we take the pictures already?" Haley whined.

"There's a place just over there where we can get some good pictures." Nathan said as he pointed.

"Lead the way Nathan." Haley said as she took hold of his hand.

**~X~**

"Oh God! Those were the two guys that hit on me and Haley the other night," Brooke whispered to Lucas as they arrived back at the hotel. "They're gonna know we were pretending now."

"Well they're not going to get anywhere near you Pretty Girl," Lucas told her with a smile. "They'll have to get through me first."

"Do you want to get a drink before you go up to the rooms?" Keith asked Lucas. He looked at Brooke momentarily before he answered.

"Yeah we can have a quick one," Lucas replied as they headed to the bar area. "You don't mind do you Pretty Girl?"

"Nope," Brooke said as he kissed her cheek. "I could use a drink. I'm kind of thirsty."

"Haley, Nathan, we're going in the bar area first," Keith told his daughter. She opened her mouth to say something as she pulled an annoyed face but he cut her off. "Don't even bother complaining or we'll be getting an extra room for tonight so you sleep by yourself."

"That's you told _Tutor_ Girl," Brooke said teasingly. "One drink won't kill you."

"Having a drink wasn't on my agenda," Haley said with a pout. "Well not yet anyway."

"Brooke do you want what you had to drink yesterday?" Keith asked. She nodded.

"I do too," Lucas told him. "I'll come give you a hand."

"No it's okay. Your mother and I will get these," Keith told him. "You guys get a table."

"God Haley if you pout anymore you'll be tripping over your bottom lip," Lucas teased as they sat at a table. "Were you planning on just going straight up to your room and humping Nathan?"

"Just like you were with Brooke." she said defending herself.

"I'm not gonna get Brooke in the room and just pounce on her," Lucas told her. "I have a little something planned first. And it's a surprise."

"I don't particularly care," Haley said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway shut up. Mom and dad are on their way over."

"Here we go," Keith said as he handed the drinks out and sat down. "So what else is there to do around here other than the space place?"

"There are the botanical gardens, there are movie theaters, there's an art museum oh and you have Monte Sano State Park." Lucas told him.

"Lucas you forgot the best place," Nathan told him as he smiled widely. Lucas rolled his eyes as he realized what he was going to say next. "Sci-Quest!"

"What's that?" Keith asked puzzled.

"Don't even get Nathan started on that!" Lucas said hurriedly. "Otherwise we'll still be here next year."

**~X~**

"Okay so it's not completely prepared yet, but it'll only take a few minutes to light the candles and stuff." Brooke said as she put the key card into the slot to get into her room.

"Candles huh?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Yes candles," Brooke confirmed as she pushed the door open and they headed inside. "Then there's something I want to slip into before we get down to _business_."

"I can't wait to get out of this uniform," Lucas said as he checked that the do not disturb sign was still in place before he closed the door. He locked it and put the chain on, just in case. "I'm kind of hot."

"You certainly are." Brooke said as she set about lighting the candles. Lucas took the opportunity to check the room out.

He smiled as he saw the bouquet of flowers taking up most of the desk, or from what he saw, the dressing table. Brooke had already closed the curtains and pulled the covers back on the bed. As she lit the candles, it created a romantic glow. It was then that Lucas noticed that Brooke had already placed the all important protection on a nightstand.

"This looks perfect," he told her as he unbuttoned his jacket. "It'll look even better when you're naked in that bed."

"I'm just going to go and slip into something a little more, what should I say? _Sexy_." she told him as she headed towards the bathroom. She'd already placed what she needed in there.

"Well I'm gonna strip down to my underwear while you're in there," he told her in a husky voice. "Is that okay?"

"I think that will be fine." she told him with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at him, before she headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

Lucas looked up as he heard the bathroom door open fifteen minutes later. He was led on the bed in just his underwear. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. She was dressed in a pale blue silk negligee that had a lace trim around the hem and the neckline. It was short; it came to just below her butt. She leant against the doorframe of the bathroom and bent the leg that was closest to him, revealing even more of her leg as the already short garment rode higher. Lucas moved into a sitting position as he gaped at the sight before him.

"You don't know how sexy you look like that." he managed to say. His throat was suddenly very dry.

"I do huh?" she asked as she walked towards him. "So what did you have in mind when you said you had a surprise earlier?"

"Well I was thinking of a lot of torturous foreplay," he told her with a smile. "And I say torturous because it will be for me."

"Lucas, you're talking too much," she told him with a shy smile. "Shouldn't you have me naked by now?"

"I will _very_ shortly Pretty Girl. I promise." he told her as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her between his thighs.

He put his left hand on the back of her neck and brought her lips down to his, as his right hand slipped under her negligee and cupped her silk clad butt. She moaned into his mouth as he caressed the firm globe. He stood and lifted her at the same time. He then turned around, placed her gently on the bed and broke the kiss as he straightened. He moved his hands to the hem of the negligee and pulled it upwards and over her head, revealing the matching underwear she had on underneath. He lowered his lips to hers again and kissed her deeply and passionately. He could feel himself getting harder as he did. They kissed for what seemed an eternity and had to pull away when their lungs began to scream at them for air. They reluctantly pulled away and panted for breath as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Can I get you naked?" Lucas asked as he panted. Brooke smiled and nodded her consent.

Lucas knelt down at the side of the bed and reached up and gripped her legs behind each of her knees and pulled her towards him. He then moved his hands to the front of her knees and slowly stroked them up her thighs, over her sides and up towards her bra covered chest. He moved them to her back and his fingers teased her as he stroked her skin as he searched for the hooks that held it in place. He found them with ease and his fingers deftly unhooked them. He then stroked his hands up and over her shoulders so that he could hook his fingers into her bra straps. He pulled them down her arms, bringing the bra with them. His breath caught in his throat as her chest was finally revealed to his lustful gaze.

"Wow." he gasped out as he dropped the bra on the floor with the negligee.

His hands then went to the waist of her panties and he began to pull them down. Brooke lifted her hips to help him. He kept his eyes lowered as her feet came free of them and they joined the pile of clothing. He slowly moved his gaze upwards and he let out a quiet moan as it fell on the area he had just uncovered.

"So perfect," he said in a whisper, before he continued to move his gaze upwards. He reached her face and saw she looked embarrassed about being revealed so intimately to him. "Don't be embarrassed Brooke. You're so beautiful."

"Really?" she asked in a quiet voice. Lucas stood and cupped her chin, moving her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"Really," he confirmed. "I've waited so long to see you like this Brooke and it was _so_ worth it."

"Can I see you Lucas?" she asked as she licked her lips.

"You know you can," he told her with a reassuring smile. "Whenever you want to you can take these off me."

Brooke smiled innocently and Lucas felt his heartbeat speed up as she moved her hands to the waist of his boxers. Her fingers gripped the elastic and she slowly eased it down. She could tell Lucas was aroused; the bulge in his shorts clearly gave it away. As she lowered the material her eyes went huge as she saw him completely. She let go of the fabric and it pooled at his feet.

"Oh my _God_! That's _never_ gonna fit in me!" she said as she swallowed nervously. "It's too big; it'll split me in half."

"Brooke it won't," he said trying to soothe her. "I promise you it will fit Pretty Girl."

"How?" she asked as she continued to eye his hard shaft warily. He moved to sit on the bed beside her.

"Brooke," he began softly. "You do know babies come out of where this goes right?"

"I know. It's just you're so big and that part of me isn't," Brooke muttered. Lucas took a deep breath before he spoke. "I know babies are bigger but everybody knows child birth hurts like hell."

"Come on let's just cuddle okay," he told her as he got up from the bed and moved towards the top of it. He sat back down on it and swung his legs up, pulling the covers over his crotch as he did. "We'll just snuggle okay. We don't have to do anything."

"Okay," Brooke said sounding relieved as she moved up the bed and under the covers beside him. She rested her head on his chest as his arms went around her. "I'm sorry Lucas."

"Don't worry about it Pretty Girl," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it."

**~X~**

"What do you think the kids are up to?" Karen asked Keith as they ate lunch.

"Honestly, I dread to think," he replied. "I really hope that they're all playing scrabble or something like that."

"I have a feeling that's what Brooke and Lucas are going to end up doing," Karen said. "I don't think Brooke's ready for that step, even though she's been looking forward to it. She told me that she's scared."

"I know I shouldn't find it funny, but I can actually picture Lucas's face if that happened," Keith said with a laugh. "You know, I can't quite get my head around the fact that our seemingly innocent daughter is the complete opposite."

"I know," Karen agreed. "I'm seeing her in a whole new light lately and it worries me."

"I don't know what bothers me the most," Keith said frowning. "The fact that she's having sex or the fact she seems to be putting Nathan before her schoolwork. Did you read her last report?"

"No I've not had a chance to yet," Karen told him. "Is it bad?"

"Well our straight A daughter actually got C's and an E," Keith said frowning once more. "There was an A for biology."

"You're joking?" Karen asked alarmed. Keith shook his head. "She's getting grounded for most of this summer break. I'm tempted to do it while Nathan's on his break too."

"I think if we did that, she'll _completely_ rebel," Keith said. "I say we should let her have her two weeks with Nathan and then ground her for the rest. And that's including the weekends when Nathan and Lucas are back up here."

"I agree," Karen said after a few moments of thinking it over. "I wonder what Brooke's report was like?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Keith suggested. "I mean she's had Lucas 'helping' her with at least one subject so she should have good grades."

**~X~**

Lucas moaned appreciatively. He was having the most amazing dream that felt extremely real. He was dreaming that Brooke was giving him the best oral of his life. He could feel the sleep disappearing from him rapidly and he tried desperately to cling to the feeling the dream was creating, but it slipped away. He opened his eyes and sighed. He then realized the sensations were still happening. He looked down and saw Brooke with her head bobbing up and down in his lap and almost came from the sight.

"God that's _so_ good Pretty Girl," he gasped out as he brushed her hair out of the way so he could see her actions. "Oh please don't stop!"

Brooke looked up at him and he saw her smile around his shaft. That alone was enough to make his release crash upon him. His hips thrust forward of their own accord, almost choking Brooke. She gagged and pulled her mouth away from him as he literally exploded beneath her. She put her hand around him and stroked him as his release seemed never ending. Once it had eventually subsided it took him several minutes to regain his breath.

"Where did… you learn to… do that?" he panted out at he looked at her astonished. She smiled playfully as her hand continued to stroke him. She looked over her shoulder at the small table that was between the two armchairs. Lucas followed her gaze and saw his laptop sat there.

"I phoned down to reception and paid for internet access," she told him. "Then I decided to do a little research while you were snoring."

"I do _not_ snore," he replied playfully as he felt himself stirring back to life with her continuous stroking. "What kind of research?"

"Just into what we're going to be doing," she replied with a smile as she crawled up the bed to him. "And it convinced me that you would fit in there."

"So you basically watched porn on _my_ computer?" he asked with a smile.

"No Lucas I was _researching_, get it right," she corrected before she kissed him. "Just so you know, half the stuff they do on there, we are _so_ not doing okay? It was kind of freaky."

"We'll only do what you want okay," he assured her as he reached out and stroked his hand up her side to her chest. He cupped her left breast gently and heard her gasp in appreciation. "Is that okay?"

"Uh huh," she murmured. "It feels good."

"Lie down Brooke," Lucas told her gently as he moved his hand away. She let out a moan of protest at the loss. He smiled as he said. "You'll get it back once you lie down."

She led down on her back and waited for his hands to return to her body. She saw him run his gaze appreciatively over her naked form. His eyes seemed to get darker the further down her body he got.

"God you are so beautiful." he told her honestly. His hand returned to her breast, only this time, his other went to her other breast too. She actually moaned and arched towards as he caressed the firm mounds, pushing them further into his hands.

"I like that Luke," she gasped out as he moved so that he was led over her. His weight rested slightly on her and he moved his hands from her breasts. "Lucas! Why did you stop?"

"Because I have something better." he replied with a sexy smirk.

She looked at him curious as he lowered his head to her heaving chest. She moaned loudly as his lips closed over her left nipple and her back arched once more. Her left hand went to the back of his head and her right went to his back. Both held him closer to her, encouraging him to continue. She groaned with disappointment once again as he stopped and began to kiss his way down her torso. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what he was intending to do. Her thighs moved apart of their own accord as his head lowered between them. She then got an amazing feeling as Lucas became familiar with her most intimate area.

She moaned loudly as he eased a finger inside her and began to stroke it in and out of her. Her body seemed to take on a life of it's own as she began to move beneath him. As the pressure built within her she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She felt like she was going to explode. She felt Lucas add another finger to his actions and increase the pressure and force he was using. She couldn't help but cry out as he did and she gripped the sheets tightly in each fist. Her hips increased the speed of their thrusts as he continued. She definitely had no control over her body now. She could feel her insides tightening like a coil and somehow she knew that it wouldn't be long before it released.

"Lucas!" she moaned out causing him to look up at her as he continued to pleasure her. "I… I…"

"Just let it go Brooke," he said as he pulled his mouth away from her and put his thumb in its place. He wanted to watch her fall apart. It took only moments before she was gasping and panting her way through her release. "God you look amazing when you're having an orgasm."

"It… felt," she gasped out as she tried to regulate her breathing. "Wow!"

"You haven't felt anything yet Pretty Girl," he said seductively as he moved back up her body. He settled himself above her, resting his weight on his knees and forearms. She could feel his hardness resting against her stomach and it sent a quiver of desire through her. "Are you ready Brooke? Can I make love to you now?"

She nodded and he leaned over to the night stand to retrieve one of the foil packets she had placed there earlier. He moved back and then knelt between her thighs so that he could cover himself. Brooke watched him intently as he did. She looked up into his eyes as he positioned himself over her once more. Her legs opened wider to accommodate his hips. He stared deeply into her eyes wanting to make sure that she was absolutely sure she wanted to do this. He saw some fear in them, but he mainly saw lust and arousal; and trust.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he gripped his shaft to line it up with her entrance. She felt the tip of him against her and swallowed nervously as she nodded her consent.

She felt him push against her opening. She took a deep breath at the pressure she felt and then suddenly the tip of him was inside her and she gasped at the strange feeling. She felt him continue to ease himself into her ever so slowly, allowing her body time to adjust. All of a sudden she got a sharp pain that caused her to cry out. Lucas stilled his movement immediately and pulled back slightly.

"This is gonna be the part where you hate me Pretty Girl," he told her as he got a regretful look on his face. "It'll only hurt for a second or two I promise."

He pulled out of her and then entered her slowly, before once again withdrawing. He repeated the action several times, to try and get her to relax and to distract her slightly. When he felt her body relax, saw her eyes flutter close and heard the pleasure filled sigh fall from her lips, he made his in thrust that much harder and faster and broke through her barrier, claiming her virginity, as her body accepted him. A loud cry of pain spilled from her lips as her eyes shot open. Her hands went to his chest and it was like she was trying to push him out of her. Lucas knew it was natural for a reaction like that for the first time and stayed where he was. He hated having to put her through this but was happy that no other guy had had the opportunity to make love to her.

"Sssh Brooke, it's gonna feel better in a minute I promise," he told her soothingly. He leant down and kissed her tears away. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Pretty Girl."

"You promise it's gonna feel better?" she asked as she tried to steady her breathing.

"You know how you felt just before when I used my mouth?" he asked her and she nodded. "Well it'll feel a lot better than that I promise. It'll just be unpleasant to start with."

"I trust you Luke." she said quietly. That was all he needed to hear.

He took hold of her hips and held her still as he slowly began to move within her. He began with small thrusts, not wanting to cause her too much discomfort. He could see the frown on her forehead as he did, making it clear to see she was still sore. Several minutes later, Lucas speeded his thrusts up. He heard Brooke let out a moan of pleasure and his guilt disappeared. He was glad that she was finally over the pain. She was even instinctively moving her hips in unison with his as she surrendered to the heavenly feeling Lucas was creating.

Her hands moved to his waist and held him like she was scared he would stop what he was doing. Even more encouraged by her actions, Lucas sped his pace up once again. This time he went a little deeper and his speed and force was much stronger. Brooke was now moaning loudly in pleasure and she didn't care if the whole hotel heard her. Lucas was in awe of how amazing Brooke looked as she lost herself in what he was making her feel. He could feel his release fast approaching and was annoyed. He wanted this to last and he knew it wasn't going to. The only upside was that Brooke seemed to be quickly heading to her own.

He moved one of his hands from her hips to where there bodies joined. He found the nub that he was searching for and massaged it firmly with his index finger. Brooke immediately exploded into an intense orgasm. Her back arched completely off the bed as her mouth opened wide. Loud pleasure filled moans spilled from her lips as her internal walls clamped around him; almost painfully for Lucas. Her thighs tightened around him as she rode out the waves of bliss he had ignited within her.

Lucas wanted to watch her but he was fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open. They clamped shut as he thrust his entire length into her as he felt his release overpower him. It began deep in his belly and he felt it bubbling up along his shaft and finally erupted from him. His deep groans mixed with her husky ones. He could feel her nails digging into his butt cheeks and he knew there would be marks left behind after. His release seemed to be never ending and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest with the effort he was using to keep himself inside her. Several minutes later, Lucas was able to let his hold on Brooke's hips go and he collapsed beside her on the bed. His chest heaved for air as did Brooke's and she looked at him in awe and he smiled in response.

"That _definitely_ made up for the pain at the start," Brooke said in a tone filled with amazement. She smiled before she added. "And you managed to fit."

"This is one of those times where it's okay to say I told you so," Lucas said with a smile as she shuffled closer to him, resting her head on his sweaty chest. "So I take it you like it?"

"Lucas, I _loved_ it," she told him with a yawn. "Apart from that first part obviously. But everything else you did was, wow."

"Glad to be of service," he said with a laugh as she yawned again. "Did I tire the birthday girl out?"

"You certainly did," she replied as she snuggled further into him. "I just want to sleep now."

"You go to sleep Pretty Girl," he told her as he kissed her sweaty brow. "I'll wake you up when I'm horny shall I?"

"As long as you let me sleep for about an hour first that's totally fine." Brooke said softly as she let herself drift off to sleep wrapped in his arms. Lucas however wasn't tired. He was content just to lie there and hold her as she slept.


	12. Young Lust

**OTH-Brucas-love - Don't worry Lucas isn't going anywhere yet. He still has some training he needs to do. He was just paranoid he was going to trip over.**

**Thanks for your reviews! I love reading them. Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

"Brooke and Lucas won't be joining us for dinner," Haley told Karen and Keith as they sat down at the table in the steak house restaurant in the hotel. They had decided to have a late dinner and it was now eight p.m. Karen and Keith had been waiting twenty minutes already. "We tried to get them to answer the door but they wouldn't."

"I won't even tell you what Lucas said," Nathan mumbled quietly. "But it was pretty obscene."

"Or Brooke for that matter," Haley said with a smile. "So who needs to get some restraint now then dad?"

"You still do young lady," Keith told her sternly. "I've seen your school report."

"Oh," Haley said quietly. "I thought you were going to look at that when we got back."

"Well I grabbed the mail before we set off and part of me wishes I hadn't," Keith said. "You've got two weeks before we discuss this properly Haley. Your mother and I have decided to let you enjoy your two weeks with Nathan before your punishment."

"That sounds fair," Haley said surprising everybody at the table. "Are we ready to order?"

"This won't be forgotten Haley," Karen told her as she gave her a look. "So don't think it will."

"So what are Brooke and Lucas going to do for dinner?" Keith asked deciding to change the subject for the moment.

"There are plenty of take out places that are open really late," Nathan replied as he browsed the menu. "Some are even open twenty four hours."

**~X~**

"Okay I think I'm officially sore now," Brooke told Lucas as he came back from the bathroom. "I feel a little raw and tender down there."

"I'm not surprised," he said as he sat on the bed beside her, not caring that he was still naked. "We have been at it since lunch time and it's now what time?"

"Eight p.m." Brooke said with a laugh as she looked at her cell phone. "Oh I have a message."

"Eight hours? I think that's a personal best," Lucas said as he got an impressed look on his face. "And also _the_ best."

"My parents gave me money for my birthday," Brooke said suddenly as she read the text message. "I've to treat myself at the mall. Sweet. I love how I get to choose what I get for my birthday from them. I'm never disappointed."

"At least you'll be able to get something you like." Lucas reasoned as he watched her lie back in the bed. He took the opportunity to eye her naked flesh before she covered herself. Brooke noticed and threw a pillow at him.

"You're _so_ coming with me," she told him as she moved into a sitting position, the covers completely falling away from her. "Haley said we have to check out that adult store in the mall."

"That sentence both intrigues me and disturbs me at the same time." Lucas said with a frown causing Brooke to giggle. It was cut short as her stomach growled loudly.

"Can we go get food?" she asked as he laughed.

"We can, but do you want a shower first?" he asked.

"Nah, let's just go out all stinky," she said with a laugh. "I think I can manage a quick shower before starvation kicks in and I try eating you."

"But I thought that's what you did earlier when I woke up." he said with a playful smile as he climbed off the bed and pulled her from it too. He then began heading back to the bathroom.

"That was just a juicy snack." she told him as she kinked her eyebrow. They stepped into the shower and Lucas began to set the water temperature. It started off cold and Brooke squealed as she was hit squarely on the back by it.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized as he quickly made it warmer for her. "Come here I'll warm you up."

"My hero," she said as she stepped into his arms and enjoyed the heat from his body. She ran her hands up his back and looked into his eyes. "You know, one of the things that suck about you being in the army is the fact you shaved that sexy hair of yours off. I loved it when you had it a little longer on top and it was all messy."

"Oh you did huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I just wanted to run my hands through it," she said as she went on her tiptoes to kiss him. "And do that at the same time."

"You know if you carry that on this shower isn't going to be quick," Lucas told her. "I'll be turning you around and pushing you against those tiles and having my wicked way with you."

"Oh really?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow. "Well we better just hurry up and get washed because I _really_ need something to eat."

**~X~**

"Where do you want to go for food Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked Brooke as they waited on the elevator. The time was now eight thirty.

"I don't know," she replied as she snuggled closer to him. "I don't know what's around here."

"Well the nearest place apart from the hotel obviously is McDonalds," Lucas told her. "Any other place we'd need the car."

"Let's just go to McDonalds," she said as the elevator arrived. The doors opened and they stepped in. They were pleased that they had it all to themselves. "It's not a long walk either, so I won't be uncomfortable."

"Are those sweats irritating a certain area?" Lucas asked concerned.

"No, neither are my panties. I'm glad I bought silk," Brooke replied with a smile. "It's the fact somebody rubbed me raw there that's irritating."

"But it felt good at the time though right?" he asked playfully as the elevator arrived at the ground floor. They stepped out hand in hand and began to head towards the exit.

"It certainly did," she said smiling. "And with every step I'm reminded of what we did."

"Hey look. My parents and Naley are still in the steakhouse," Lucas said as he saw them sat eating their meal. "Do you want to join them or just go to McDonalds?"

"Let's join them," Brooke decided. "I don't have to walk as far then."

"I'll kiss it better when we get back to the room." he told her in a low voice as they headed into the restaurant.

"Promise?" she whispered as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Promise," he assured her as they headed to the table his family were sat. "Got room for two more?"

"Lucas, Brooke," Keith greeted happily. "Sure we do. Take a seat."

Lucas let Brooke take the comfy seat and he took the hard chair. Brooke knew that everybody's eyes were on her as she sat down and she tried not to make her slight wince noticeable to them. She failed and Nathan gave Lucas a knowing wink.

"Right let's have a nosey at the menu," Lucas said as he grabbed one and opened it. He positioned it so he and Brooke could look at it together.

**~X~**

Brooke woke up at six thirty a.m. to find Lucas sat in one of the armchairs as he frowned at his laptop screen. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and he was dressed in only his boxer shorts. She smiled as she took the sight in.

"What you frowning at Broody?" she asked as she stretched on the bed. She had no idea where the covers had disappeared to.

"I'm just reading the latest Oddly Enough headlines," he told her as he smiled over at her and put his cup down. "You can keep doing that if you want."

"Any decent ones?" she asked curiously.

"Some college in Chicago had a live sex show for one of the lectures," Lucas said with a laugh. "Mazda have spiders in their fuel tanks, thieves broke into a New Zealand prison and a Californian woman has sued a store for slipping on banana peel. The others are just too stupid or not stupid enough to be in that category."

"Wait, thieves broke _into_ a prison?" Brooke asked with a frown as she sat up. "Weird. Anyway how come you're up so early?"

"This is late for me Brooke," he told her. "I've usually been up for two hours by now."

"Damn they are so mean to you," Brooke said as she crossed over to him and perched herself in his lap. His lips automatically found hers and they shared a deep, loving, passionate kiss. "I like starting the day like this."

"So do I," Lucas agreed as his hands stroked over her naked back. "I'm so glad you're legal now and thankfully you are in this state too. I looked that up too because I realized I didn't know what the age was for this state."

"That's good," Brooke said with a smile. "I don't want you to go to jail. It's bad enough you have to go away with the army."

"That part of my job sucks," he told her honestly. "Hopefully after my EOD training I'll be lucky and get a base near to Tree Hill."

"That would be good," Brooke said with a smile. "I hope they don't send you anywhere dangerous for ages. Hell I wish they don't ever."

"Brooke, my job is dangerous whether I'm in the US or anywhere else." he told her softly.

"I know it is," she told him. "But if I think like that it doesn't make it seem quite so bad. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," he told her before kissing her once more. "Do you want to go get something to eat or shall we go back to bed for a while?"

"Well I get the impression that you want to go back to bed for a while." she told him with a smile.

"I wonder how you've come to that conclusion?" he asked in a lustful tone.

"I don't know," she said as she eased her hand into his underwear. He hissed as she gripped him in her hand. "It could be this perky thing."

"I think you're spot on," he told her. He groaned as she began to stroke him teasingly. "Are you still sore from yesterday?"

"I'm not sore; it's kind of hard to explain. It just feels weird," she told him with a smile. "I'm sure I can handle another round with you."

"That makes me _really_ happy to hear that," he told her smiling widely as an idea popped into his head. "I've changed my mind about the bed though. Stand up one sec."

"What do you have planned?" she asked as she moved out of his lap. He stood and slipped his boxers off.

"Kneel down and face the chair," he told her cryptically as he headed to the nightstand and picked up one of the foil packets. She watched as he removed the contents and covered himself. "You look so sexy like that Brooke."

She smiled as he walked back over to her and knelt down behind her. He gently nudged her legs apart with his as he gripped her hips and raised them in the air. He then lined himself up and sank into her in one, simple movement.

**~X~**

"Did I tell you that you look incredibly gorgeous today Pretty Girl?" Lucas said as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk towards Starbucks. Brooke beamed in response. She was wearing a simple white cotton crocheted summer dress that came to just below her knees. She had on red flip flops and carried a cream colored bag. She had aviator sunglasses on too.

"Thank you Lucas. You look quite hot yourself. " she replied as she gave him a kiss. Lucas was dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt. He had pulled on a button down shirt over his t-shirt and had left it open. He also wore flip flops and had a baseball hat and aviator sunglasses on.

"I'm glad you think so," he said with a smirk. "Should we just be selfish and get stuff for us, or shall we get the sleepyheads at the hotel some coffee too?"

"I think we should be selfish," Brooke said with a playful smile. "No wait! We should get some for Haley and Nathan and then go and wake them up! She woke me up super early yesterday."

"Okay, so we'll stay here for a while, have coffee and that thing you want for breakfast and then stock up and head back to the hotel to get revenge," Lucas said with a laugh as they headed into the coffee shop. He held the door open for her and let her go in before him. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect," she replied as she beamed and took her sunglasses off. He copied her actions and hooked them into the neckline of his t-shirt. "I could eat a horse. You don't mind if I eat a load of junk for breakfast do you?"

"You can eat whatever you want," he told her as he set about examining what they had in the counter. "Because I'm probably going to join you."

**~X~**

"I'm so glad your dad forgot to give Nathan the spare key card to room Naley," Brooke said with a giggle as they headed down the hallway towards Nathan and Haley's room. "I just hope they don't have the chain on."

When Brooke and Lucas had arrived back at the hotel, they had run into Karen and Keith who were just heading to breakfast. Lucas had handed them their coffee and Keith had given them the spare key card as he had laughed at their plans to wake them both up.

"And that we don't interrupt anything," Lucas said as he pulled a face. He was carrying the coffees. "That's the last thing I ever need to see."

They got to the door they were looking for and Brooke tried her hardest not to laugh as she put the key card into the slot. She watched the light turn to green and then she eased the door open as quietly as she could. She and Lucas crept inside and Lucas made sure the door closed just as quietly as it had opened. They went further into the room and thankfully saw that Nathan and Haley were still fast asleep. Both were led on their fronts obviously in a deep sleep. The bed clothes were all rumpled and Lucas was thankful that Haley was completely covered by a sheet. Brooke crept over to the side of the bed where Haley was sleeping and grinned crazily at Lucas who had to stifle a laugh. She took a deep breath before she shouted.

"Haley wake up! The clowns are coming!" Haley bolted wide awake and fell out of the bed landing at Brooke's feet. Luckily she was tangled in the sheets so she wasn't completely exposed.

"Oh my God! Nathan save me!" Haley said sleepily as Brooke and Lucas burst into hysterics.

"Save you from what?" Nathan asked as he sat up blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Why are you two in here? More importantly how did you get in here?"

"Spare keycard," Lucas said as Brooke held it up. "You guys want coffee?"

"Brooke! Do you know what time it is?" Haley whined as she sat on the bed. She had adjusted the sheet so she could move.

"It's not nice getting woken up early is it Haley Joy?" Brooke asked with a playful smile. "Call it payback."

"You have to admit that it was really funny," Lucas said as he laughed again. "Your face Haley."

"Whatever," Haley said tiredly. "Just leave the coffee and fuck off."

"Did my little sister just swear?" Lucas asked stunned. He'd never heard her swear before.

"I did and if you've got a problem with it, bitch about it later," Haley told him. "Right now I'm too tired for this crap."

"Come on Luke, let's go and join your parents at breakfast." Brooke said as she put the keycard on the bedside cabinet. She then headed over to him and took the hand he held out to her.

"Later grumpy Scott," Lucas said as he and Brooke left the room. They then headed back towards the elevator. "Do you seriously want more food Pretty Girl?"

"Hell yeah!" Brooke said with a smile. "I think I worked up an appetite yesterday."

"I have to admit that I did too," Lucas confessed. "You know, that was the first time I'd had sex since high school?"

"So you were practically a virgin then?"

"You could say that," he said with a laugh as they stepped into the elevator. There were a few people already in. "I can't wait to get breakfast."

**~X~**

"I knew that little storage thingy in the middle of the backseats would come in handy," Brooke said as Lucas drove her car. She had put the vase of flowers he had gotten her in it and it fit perfectly so they didn't have to worry about it falling and spilling. "Good choice of vase baby. How much longer is it gonna take to get to Myrtle Beach?"

"About another five hours Brooke," he told her with a sigh. He'd been driving for five hours already. Both he and Brooke were thankful that they had all set off just after eight thirty. "I think I'm gonna have to stop soon. My eyes are getting a little crazy."

"Do you want me to take over?" she offered as she took hold of his hand that was on the gear shift.

"Maybe in a little while," he said as he lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles. "I want you rested for tonight."

"I take it you have something planned for tonight?" she asked intrigued.

"You'll see," he told her cryptically as he gave her a quick sideways glance. He turned his eyes back to the road. He saw a sign for a rest stop a few miles ahead. "I'm gonna pull over at this rest stop okay? Just to rest my eyes for a while."

"I don't mind at all." Brooke told him with a smile.

**~X~**

"There you are!" Keith said sounding relieved as Brooke and Lucas walked into the villa that Karen and Keith had rented at Myrtle Beach. "What took you so long? We've been here for an hour already and we left at the same time."

"We stopped off so I could rest my eyes and the next thing I knew an hour had gone." Lucas replied as he swallowed nervously. Brooke hoped that Keith wouldn't notice the blush that had covered her face.

"Well at least you're here now," Keith said as he looked from Brooke back to Lucas. He had noticed the blush on her face and the nervous way Lucas had swallowed. "Come on get inside. Your mother and I have a surprise."

The rest stop Brooke and Lucas had stopped at was out of the way and virtually deserted. They had begun to kiss which had turned to making out, which had then turned into hot, sweaty sex on the hood of Brooke's car. They looked at each other curiously before they followed Keith into the house. Both were impressed by what they saw. It was decorated white throughout, giving the place a cool, calm feel. They headed into the lounge and sat on a huge sofa that Nathan and Haley were sat on.

"We were starting to think you'd got lost." Nathan teased Lucas. Lucas just smiled and shook his head, not rising to the bait.

"So what's this surprise?" Lucas asked as Brooke moved as close to him as she could without being sat on him.

"Well we're not staying here for the weekend," Keith said. He was met by groans of disappointment. "Calm down. We're staying here for a week."

"Seriously?" Haley asked surprised.

"Yes seriously," Karen confirmed. "We could only rent the place for a minimum of a week so we decided it would be a nice surprise."

"It _is_ a nice surprise," Brooke said smiling. "I mean the beach is the freaking back yard, how amazing is that?"

"This place is really nice," Karen confirmed. "It's so much nicer than the brochure. There are two bedrooms upstairs and two down. There's a pool to the side of the villa too. And this whole section of beach is private so we have it to ourselves."

"I like the sound of this place even more now," Lucas said smiling. "How is the beach private?"

"It's cut off from the rest of the beach by rocks on one side and the ocean on the other." Keith told him.

"Right, now Brucas are here can we choose rooms now?" Haley whined. "And then finally get something to eat?"

"I suppose." Karen said shaking her head at her daughter's whiny tone. Brooke and Lucas were first up from the sofa and headed in the direction they guessed were the downstairs bedrooms. It proved to be a good guess as they headed down the hallway. They went through a door and into the bedroom that overlooked the beach.

"Bagsy this room!" Brooke yelled. Nathan and Haley looked into the room.

"Not fair!" Haley whined as she stomped her foot like a child. "I wanted the room that had the doors that led onto the beach!"

"How old _are_ you again?" Lucas asked his sister as he gave her an odd look.

"We'll get the one down the hall," Nathan told her. "That overlooks the pool."

"It's not the same," Haley pouted. Nathan whispered something in her ear. "Really? I can't wait for that."

"If you two are gonna whisper in each others ears like that then get the hell out of our room," Lucas said with a frown. "I don't want to witness Naley love."

"Don't worry we're going." Nathan said as he took hold of Haley's hand and pulled her back down the hallway to the room that overlooked the pool.

"I'll go and get the bags," Lucas told her. "You stay here and guard the room."

**~X~**

"This place is nice," Brooke said to Lucas as they sat at their table for two at Pier14 restaurant. "I like how we're all getting to sit separately."

"Thank God it's busy or we'd have to put up with Haley's whining," Lucas said with a smile. "How do you put up with it?"

"I kind of switch off when she gets like that," she told him. "I usually daydream of you."

"That's a good distraction," Lucas said with a smile. "You look stunning by the way. I'm glad you're wearing that dress again."

Brooke was wearing the dress she had made for his graduation ceremony, along with the charm bracelet. Lucas had given her another charm for it that he should have given her on her birthday but he had forgotten. He himself was dressed in black pants and a white shirt.

"Thanks." she said with a shy smile.

"You look so sexy like that Brooke," he told her as he gazed at her lovingly. She had her hair up in an intricate up style that showed off her neck and shoulders. The fake tan gave her a seductive glow. "I love you."

"I love you too Lucas." Brooke replied honestly. Her hazel eyes were filled with nothing but truth as she said it.

"I can't believe we get to spend a week here," he said as he continued to gaze into her eyes. "Before we go back to Tree Hill, I _have_ to make love to you on the beach."

"Lucas," Brooke whispered shyly. She looked around to see if anybody had heard him. She saw the other diners engrossed in their own conversations. "You're forgetting we're here with Naley and your parents."

"We'll wait until they disappear someplace," he told her. "When I saw the beach from our room I just got this vision of you beneath me in the sand as we made love."

"That sounds great Lucas," she said with a smile. "It's just not going to be very practical. When we're together that way, I want it to be private and just you and me. I don't want an audience."

"Like I said, we get them out of the way." he repeated as he reached over and held her hand.

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"I'll think of something." He assured her as he grinned.


	13. Myrtle Beach

**paigematthewsfan21 - I know it was bizarre reading that piece of news! Yes Haley is definitely in trouble!**

**craxygirl54 - Aww thanks! Glad you like the Brucas with the dash of Naley!**

**Diane Hermans - Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**OTH-Brucas-love - Thanks! I'm happy you think they're hot and fun to read!**

**The-Chadinator - The Starbucks trip outfits were based on those pictures.**

**Brucas2345 - Ha-ha! That would have been funny!**

**BrookeScott - I know! He's a bad influence!**

**SouthernBellBrooke - Thanks for the PM. I tried to message back but it wouldn't let me. Sorry about the delay and here it is!**

**I'd like to say a huge thanks to everybody else who reviewed this chapter too! Thanks to all you lovely readers for taking the time to read this! You rock!**

* * *

Brooke woke the next morning to the feel of Lucas kissing his way down the delicate curve of her spine. She stretched and purred with contentment in response. She then squealed as he licked his way back up.

"Good morning Pretty Girl," he whispered in her ear before he nuzzled the sweet spot behind her ear. "I knew that would wake you up."

"Oh you did huh?" Brooke asked him sleepily. "What time it is anyway? I don't feel like I've had any sleep."

"Probably because you haven't," he replied as he moved so she could roll over beneath him. He let his eyes fall to her naked torso. "God I _love_ that view."

"I have a feeling you do," Brooke replied as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He lowered himself back down so that his body covered hers. Brooke welcomed his weight in top of her. "I mean you couldn't get enough of it last night."

"Which is why you didn't get a lot of sleep," he reminded her before he kissed her passionately. He pulled away after a few minutes. "And we have plenty of time for a re-run before we have breakfast."

"Why what time is it?" Brooke asked curious as Lucas reached over to the nightstand to pick up one of the foil packets that were sat there.

"Just before five a.m." he replied as he sat and quickly covered himself.

"It's _before_ five a.m.?" Brooke asked surprised. "I'm _never_ awake before five. And no wonder I'm tired. The last time I saw the clock it said three forty five. You're going to have me exhausted by the end of these two weeks."

"You'll have the rest of your vacation to recover Brooke," he told her as he gave her a sexy smile and thrust into her with one swift smooth action. Both moaned appreciatively at his action. He didn't need to bother with foreplay as her body was still ready from their previous rounds. "Seeing as though Haley's gonna be grounded, you'll have tons of time to yourself."

"You know it's going to be so weird hanging out without Haley this summer," Brooke moaned out as he began to thrust. "My parents should be home though, so my mom will be taking me shopping for my new school wardrobe."

"That should keep you occupied for a while," he replied with a smirk. "And don't forget I'll be home every weekend."

"How are we even talking right now?" Brooke gasped out amazed.

"Because I'm starting off slow," he replied with a cheeky smirk. "You won't be able to think when I get going."

"Well what are you waiting for Lucas?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow. Lucas grinned as he picked up the pace and Brooke lost herself in the sensations.

**~X~**

Brooke watched Lucas as he moved around the kitchen of the villa as he made everybody breakfast. They were still the only people up. Brooke was dressed in a pair of light gray cotton short shorts and a white tank top. She had a black bikini on underneath and her hair was still wet from the shower she had taken with Lucas. She was just going to throw her hair up into a bun or ponytail because they were heading to Myrtle Waves Water Park after breakfast. Lucas himself was wearing black board shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Lucas, do you think you'll always be in the army?" Brooke asked suddenly. Her question surprised him and he turned to face her.

"I guess," he replied with a frown. "I've never envisioned myself doing anything else so my answer would be yes. Why?"

"I don't know why I asked you that actually," Brooke confessed with a small smile. "It just came into my head and my mouth blurted before I could think."

"You're worried aren't you?" he asked as he studied her. "In case I get sent somewhere like Iraq or Afghanistan when I've finished my training."

"Yes," she replied quietly. "I can't help it Luke."

"Pretty Girl," he said as his eyes grew sad. He crossed over to her and gathered her into his arms. He was at a loss for words. "If I do get sent there, it's a long way off yet, so don't worry too much for now okay."

"I'll try," she replied as she enjoyed being in his arms. "Luke you better check the pancakes."

"Oh shit yeah!" he said as he quickly went back to the stove and flipped the pancake over. He just managed to save it from being burnt. "Good timing on that Brooke."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" she asked "I can set the table."

"Well if you insist," he said as he gave her a cheeky grin. "You can't burn that huh?"

"It's a good thing I love you after that comment," Brooke said as she kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Otherwise you wouldn't get any tonight."

"Now _that_ would be a crime," Lucas said as he fake pouted. Brooke reached up and flicked his bottom lip with her index finger. He caught her off guard and playfully bit it, causing her to giggle. "And I know you wouldn't do that because you love it just as much as I do."

"I think you have me hooked on that Luke," she said as he added the pancake to the growing pile he was making. "It's going to be so hard waiting for the weekends."

"I know," he said with a sigh as he added more batter to the pan. He smiled cheekily before he asked. "You don't mind if we spend the weekends in bed do you?"

"Not at all," she replied as she got plates for everybody out of the cupboard. "I'll just have to be ahead on my homework and projects and stuff so I can do that."

"Or I can help you while we're in bed." he told her.

"What while we're-?" she began but he cut her off.

"No!" Lucas laughed as he watched her put the plates out. She then headed to the cutlery drawer. "We'd have a breather so you could actually do your homework and eat of course."

"This is a surprise," Karen's voice said as she came into the kitchen. Brooke had to stifle her giggles and was thankful Karen hadn't come in a few seconds before. "It smells lovely Lucas."

"Thanks mom," he said with a smile. "It's almost ready too, so we'll have to alert the sleepy heads."

"Well your father should be along in a minute," Karen replied. "As for Nathan and Haley, I haven't a clue and don't particularly want to walk in on anything."

"I'll go and wake them," Brooke said. "I've already walked in on them in the act before and almost got blinded by Nathan's bright white ass."

"Seriously?" Karen asked stunned. Brooke realized what she had just let slip.

"Please _don't_ tell Haley I just told you that," Brooke said mortified. "She'll kill me."

"Don't worry, I won't," Karen said with a smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

**~X~**

"Hey sexy! Are you coming on the Turbo Twister?" Lucas called to Brooke as he climbed out of the water. She looked over at the sound of his voice.

"What's a Turbo Twister?" she asked as she made her way over to him.

"It's ten stories high and you go down in the dark at fifty feet per second." he told her with a smile. Brooke frowned.

"That sounds pretty scary," she told him. "Can I go down with you?"

"I'm not sure they allow that," Lucas said with a frown as he thought. "I'll go first if you want and catch you at the bottom."

"Okay," she replied with a smile as she took hold of his hand. "Let's hope my bikini will stay in place."

**~X~**

"Dude! You so have to try the Arooba Tooba," Nathan said to Lucas as they all climbed out of the water just over an hour later. "We just got off it after the twentieth go and it's a different experience each time."

"It is pretty awesome!" Haley agreed as she slicked her wet hair back. She looked at Lucas. "What are mom and dad doing while we're being big kids?"

"They are in the private Cabana over by the wave pool," Lucas told them. "Which is where Brooke and I are gonna head because we're kind of hungry."

"So am I," Haley said. "So that idea sounds great."

"I'll be glad to dry off," Brooke said. "I'm beginning to look like a prune!"

"Can we have one more go and then go and get lunch?" Nathan asked Haley hopefully.

"Nathan I'm hungry." Haley told him.

"Hales please can we just have _one_ more go!" Nathan whined. "I promise just one more go and then we can go and get food. Please?"

"Oh my God!" Lucas said as he frowned at Nathan. "You do realize that you sounded about four then?"

"Nathan I'm hungry." Haley whined in response.

"Please Hales," Nathan begged as he gave her puppy dog eyes. "I swear we can go to the Cabana after this go. Please just one more."

"Okay," Haley said with a sigh. She could never say no to him when he gave her that look. "One more go."

"Well we'll meet you and your man sized child at the Cabana," Brooke told her with a laugh as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because I really can't wait for food or drink any longer."

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked cheekily. "Is Lucas working your calories off you?"

"He sure is," Brooke replied with a cheeky grin. "And I love every minute of it."

**~X~**

"Where are Nathan and Haley?" Keith asked as Brooke and Lucas arrived at the Cabana hand in hand. They shared an amused look before they answered.

"They're still at the Arooba Tooba." Lucas answered as he hunted for their towels.

"Nathan didn't want to leave," Brooke added as Lucas gave her a towel. "He was whining about having one more go."

"It was so funny," Lucas added with a grin as he began to dry himself. "He sounded like he was four or something."

"So he was like how Haley is when she wants something then?" Keith asked his son.

"Pretty much," Lucas replied with a laugh. "It's just weird seeing someone who looks like Nathan whining like a child."

"You don't have your tags on Luke," Brooke said as she noticed. "Oh my God! You didn't lose them in the pool did you?"

"No I took them off and left them at the villa," Lucas said. "I thought I'd better just to be on the safe side seeing as though we were coming here."

"Good thinking son." Keith said as Brooke went over and sat on the love seat. Lucas joined her.

"How do we go about ordering food?" Brooke asked Karen as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"By the phone that's on the table," Karen said. "We just got a burger each with some fries."

"That will do me perfect," Brooke said. Lucas stood and picked the phone up. "Can you ask if they do cheese burgers? And I'll have onions and ketchup."

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas had long finished their lunch and were lounged on the love seat cuddled up together. Karen and Keith were in the pool and there was still no sign of Haley and Nathan.

"I take it Nathan's one more go turned into hundreds." Lucas said as he stroked Brooke's back. She had her head resting on his chest.

"Poor Haley's probably collapsed from starvation," Brooke giggled as her fingers stroked over his chest. "We don't have to go back to the slides do we?"

"Not if you don't want to Brooke," Lucas assured her as he kissed her forehead. "We can have a swim if you want. Or we could always head back to the villa and keep ourselves entertained."

"I take it that's Lucas code for let's go back to the villa and have sex on the beach?" Brooke giggled. Lucas joined in.

"I can't believe you know me so well already Brooke." he said as she climbed off the seat. He missed the contact of her body instantly.

"Are we going to tell your parents that we're heading off?" Brooke asked as Lucas stood.

"Yeah," he replied as he stretched. Brooke took the opportunity to appreciate the way his muscles rippled as he did. "I'll tell them you're not feeling too good and need me to look after you."

"Yeah, tell them the Arooba Tooba did it." Brooke said as she smiled and began to pull her clothes back on. Lucas copied her actions just as Karen and Keith were heading back from the pool.

"Are you two leaving?" Karen asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, Brooke's feeling a little off." Lucas replied.

"I think I went on one too many slides and then the burger just made me feel all bleurgh," Brooke lied as she tried not to laugh. "I'm going to go back to the villa and lie down with the air con on."

"And I'm going to be her nurse," Lucas added then frowned at the image he got. "Well you know what I mean."

"Do you want us to come back with you?" Karen offered.

"No, you stay and enjoy yourselves," Brooke insisted. "It's not fair you guys having to miss out on the fun because I overdid it on the slides."

**~X~**

"Brooke! Lucas! We're back." Karen called into the house as she, Keith, Nathan and Haley arrived back from the water park a few hours later.

"At least there aren't any moans and groans coming from their room," Haley said. "Maybe Brooke was telling the truth."

"What makes you think she wasn't?" Keith asked as he frowned at Haley.

"Oh come on Dad!" she said as she rolled her eyes. "She and Lucas have been in the house alone for the whole afternoon. I'm sure they're just in there sleeping. I think mom should go and check and prove me right."

"Why me?" Karen asked as she looked at them shocked.

"Because you'll be worried about Brooke," Haley told her with a smile. "You always worry when one of us is sick and it's exactly the same when Brooke is."

Karen knew Haley was right and smiled as she headed down the hall towards the room Brooke and Lucas were sharing. Keith, Nathan and Haley headed to the kitchen. Karen knocked on the door and waited. She heard no response so she opened the door. She pushed it open and peeked around, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. She saw Brooke and Lucas fast asleep on the bed. They were still wearing the clothes they had on earlier. Brooke was cuddled up to Lucas and he had his arms around her protectively. She smiled and closed the door, before she headed to the kitchen.

"So am I right or am I right?" Haley asked smugly.

"They're fast asleep and still fully clothed." Karen told her daughter.

"Seriously?" Haley asked dumbfounded.

"You owe me twenty dollars," Keith told Haley as he looked through the take out brochures that were in the drawer. "What type of take out shall we get?"

**~X~**

"Holy shit that was close!" Lucas said quietly after Karen had closed the door. "It's a good thing you heard the car pull up."

"God that would have been _so_ embarrassing if they had caught us Luke!" Brooke said trying to stifle a giggle. "Did you fulfill your fantasy enough then baby?"

"I think so," he replied with a quiet chuckle. "I really didn't mean to get carried away and do it for that length of time."

Lucas had managed to fulfill his fantasy and had spent the afternoon ravishing Brooke on their private beach. He had got a little carried away and if Brooke hadn't have heard the others arriving back, they would have still been out there.

"I have sand in places that I didn't even know I had Lucas," Brooke said as she climbed off the bed. "And I think I have some _there_ too."

"Want me help you get it out?" he asked as he smirked.

"I think it's the least you can do seeing as though you helped put it there." she replied as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Well it's a good thing we have an en-suite bathroom," he said as he stripped his t-shirt off. "That way they won't say anything about us showering together."

**~X~**

"Hey Luke," Keith greeted one morning a few days later. "You all set to get your ass kicked at the speed park?"

"In your dreams dad!" Lucas scoffed. "Even Brooke can beat you."

"What is that supposed to mean? Morning Keith," Brooke asked as she came into the kitchen. She kissed Lucas before she sat at the table. "Morning Karen, mmm that looks yummy."

"Morning Brooke thanks." Karen replied brightly.

"I said that even you could beat my dad at NASCAR." Lucas said as he joined her at the table. They were all heading to the NASCAR speed park for a majority of the day. Nathan, Lucas and Keith were acting like little boys at the thought of it. The girls however could think of better things to do.

"Can we not just go shopping instead and leave the guys at the car place?" Brooke asked Karen.

"I'm up for that," Keith said. "We can use your passes and stay there longer."

"That's a great idea you just had there Pretty Girl." Lucas said happily as he kissed her lovingly.

"It was," Karen agreed as she and Keith joined them at the table. "I'd much prefer a girly shopping trip with you and Haley than car racing."

"Did someone say my name and shopping?" Haley asked as she breezed into the kitchen with Nathan following her like a puppy. "Because that would be awesome instead of boy entertainment."

"So that's settled then," Lucas said. "We go to NASCAR and get double the fun and the ladies get to hit the mall."

"I like that idea," Nathan said smiling widely. "Because I detest shopping."

**~X~**

"The guys are taking ages at their racing," Haley whined later that day. "I want a Nathan hug."

"They'll be here soon." Karen said as she shook her head at her daughter.

"God help you when they go to Florida!" Brooke giggled.

"Like you won't be whining about your lack of Lucas action!" Haley retorted.

"Hales, you're forgetting, I can control myself around Lucas," Brooke said. "I waited remember! I could have just jumped into bed with him before I was legal but no I showed willpower and waited."

"Which I'm very grateful for," Karen butted in. "I don't particularly like the thought of having to go and visit Lucas in jail for something like that."

"We're back!" Nathan's voice called as the front door opened.

"About time!" Haley called back as she jumped to her feet just as the three men came through the sitting room door. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"We had a little bit of an accident so we've been at the hospital." Lucas explained as he followed Nathan. He went and sat beside Brooke who began to fuss over him. Nathan had a cut and bruised face and was moving a little awkwardly. Lucas too looked a little battered and bruised and his left arm was in a cast. Keith looked completely unscathed.

"What kind of accident?" Karen asked concerned.

"Some ass wipe decided it would be fun to create a car pile up," Lucas said as he sank back against the over stuffed sofa cushions. "So to avoid this dick that was sat in the middle of the track I had to swerve and ended up crashing into Nathan and we both went into a wall and we were going pretty damn fast at the time."

"How badly are you hurt baby?" Brooke asked as her brow creased.

"My arm is broken and I have bruised ribs as well as my face." Lucas said as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Not forgetting your concussion," Keith reminded him. "Brooke you'll need to keep an eye on him tonight."

"Of course I will." Brooke said immediately.

"How hurt are you?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Just bruised ribs and face," Nathan replied. "The ass that caused it is banned from going there again."

"Thank God!" Karen said. "That way nobody else can get hurt by someone like that."

"It's a good thing you girls didn't go," Keith said as he sat next to Karen. "You could have been involved in it."

"It is," Karen said with a frown as she watched Haley and Brooke fuss over Nathan and Lucas. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Lucas replied. "Do we have any ice?"

"I'll go check," Brooke said as she jumped off the sofa and hurried to the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with some ice cubes in a zip lock bag wrapped in a kitchen towel. She handed it to Lucas. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said gratefully as he took it from her and held it against the swelling on the right side of his head. "If I see that ass hole again he won't know what hit him."

"Same here." Nathan agreed as he struggled to get comfortable.

"Well let's just hope that you don't see him again," Keith said tiredly. "Are we having take out again or are we cooking?"

"I think one more night of take out won't hurt," Karen said with a smile. "Brooke are you still in the mood for Chinese?"

"Hell yeah!" she replied with a smile.

"Chinese it is then!" Lucas agreed.

**~X~**

"I can't believe we have to go back to Tree Hill already," Brooke said with a sigh as Lucas struggled to put the luggage into her car. "Do you want me to help baby?"

"No I'm good," Lucas said with a smile. "This is the least I can do seeing as though I'm not allowed to drive."

"At lease we don't have to be careful with the flowers on the way back," Brooke said with a smile. "They lasted pretty well considering the heat!"

"Is that you guys all packed and ready to go?" Keith called over.

"Yeah, that was the last of the stuff," Lucas replied as he closed the trunk. "Are you all set?"

"We have a few things left to pack up," Keith called back. "You two get going if you want and we'll see you back in Tree Hill."


	14. Meeting the Parents

**nena - Thanks for the review. The sex scene between Brooke and Lucas in the last chapter was only meant to be a quickie. There was an explanation of why there wasn't really any foreplay too. Lucas wasn't really doing anything while they were talking; it cut off before they really began. I love writing the hot Brucas scenes, but didn't want one for that particular part of the story.**

**KayyyReneee - Wow lucky you! Wish I got to live someplace nice like that.**

**craxygirl54 - The army stuff will be mentioned a lot more and in better detail (hopefully) after they have finished their training. This is just to build up the relationships between the characters before the big stuff happens.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! You rock! Sorry about the delay in posting the next update of this. Life got kinda crazy. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this update. As always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind coming in with me?" Brooke asked Lucas in between severely hot kisses in her car. It was parked next to her parents in the driveway of her house. They had not long been back after the drive back from Myrtle Beach.

"Of course I don't," he told her as he kissed the sensitive skin of her neck. "I just want to kiss you for a few more minutes before we go in and tell your parents about us. Your dad might decide to turn me into a girl."

"Like hell he will!" Brooke said seriously. "I quite like the part that makes you a man."

"Me too," Lucas said before he devoured her lips with his own. "And I love kissing you."

"I love kissing you too," Brooke replied with a playful smile. "But I think it's time to introduce you as my boyfriend to my parents."

"Okay," Lucas said as he opened the car door on the passenger side and climbed out. Brooke did the same at her side and they both closed the car doors at the same time. "Will you really protect me if your dad comes after me with the garden shears?"

"You can count on it," she told him as they walked down the path to her front door. Brooke opened the door and they went inside. "Mom, Dad. I'm home."

"We're in the lounge Princess," Richard called back. Brooke led Lucas down the hall towards the lounge and they went inside. "Welcome back Brooke. Did you have a nice time in Myrtle Beach? Hello Lucas."

"Hi honey. Hi Lucas," Victoria greeted as she embraced Brooke, happy to see her again. "I'm sorry we couldn't be here for your birthday."

"Hello." Lucas greeted back.

"That's okay mom," Brooke said as she beamed at her parents and guided Lucas over to sofa that was opposite where her parents were sat. "I had an _amazing_ time and the most _perfect_ birthday."

"You did?" Richard asked as Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"I did," she confirmed as she smiled widely. "Mom, Dad there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it Brooke?" Victoria asked curious. She could tell that Brooke was about to explode unless she said whatever it was.

"I uh, just want to tell you that Lucas and I are dating." Brooke said a little shyly as she linked her fingers through his. Lucas swallowed a little nervously as his heart sped up slightly in dread at their reaction.

"You are?" Richard asked with a smile.

"Yes." Lucas said as he finally found his voice.

"How long have you two been dating?" Victoria asked curious.

"A few weeks." Brooke answered with a wide smile.

"Is that all?" Richard asked shocked. "I thought that you would have been dating longer."

"You're not mad?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Brooke honey, why would we be?" Victoria asked. "We know Lucas and we trust him with you."

"You do?" Lucas asked surprised. He then quickly added. "I didn't mean that like it sounded."

"I know you didn't," Richard said with a smile. "We both knew that it was only a matter of time before you began to see each other romantically."

"I'm so happy that you guys are cool with this." Brooke said. She couldn't contain her happiness.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Lucas?" Victoria asked. "We're just having take out from Brooke's favorite Chinese place."

"I would love to stay for dinner." Lucas said as he beamed widely. He was so happy that her parents had accepted him as Brooke's boyfriend.

"What happened to your arm and face?" Victoria asked.

"Go karting accident," Lucas answered. "Some moron decided to block the track so I crashed into a wall and then my friend Nathan crashed into me. I got a concussion, bruised ribs and as you can see a bruised face. But Brooke has been nursing me back to health."

"It's the least I can do Luke." she told him genuinely. They shared a loving look that Victoria and Richard couldn't help but notice. They both smiled as they saw how happy Brooke and Lucas were together.

"Lucas would you like to come with me to get the food?" Richard asked him. "I could use a hand to make sure that the food doesn't end up all over the car on the way back."

"Sure," Lucas replied with a nervous smile. He wondered if Richard only wanted to get him alone to have stern words with him regarding Brooke. "I might as well make myself useful."

"Well I'll have my usual," Brooke told her father as he stood to retrieve the menus. "And my mouth is watering already."

"I'll have the same as Brooke." Lucas said. He knew what her favorite food was from the take out place as it was the same as his.

"I'll have my usual too." Victoria added causing Richard to smile.

"That was easy," Richard said as he dialed the restaurant to put his order in. He finished on the phone and looked at Lucas. "They said it would take fifteen minutes, so we better get over there. Does anybody want anything else?"

"No I'm good." Brooke replied as Lucas stood. He checked his pocket to make sure his wallet was still there.

"Well we won't be long." Richard said as he picked his car keys up from the coffee table. Lucas looked at Brooke and Brooke knew that he wanted to kiss her. She stood and kissed his cheek and he smiled lovingly at her. He then followed Richard out of the sitting room, down the hallway, out of the front door and to his car.

"Come on, we'll get the napkins and drinks sorted," Victoria said as she stood. Brooke followed her down the hallway to the kitchen where they set about the tasks. "Honey, I know this might be awkward, but are you and Lucas being intimate?"

"Yes mom we are," Brooke answered quietly. She knew this question would be one of the first that she would be asked. "And I want you to know that we waited until my birthday and Lucas kept reassuring me that I didn't have to go through with it. And we were _totally_ safe."

"The second part of that answer makes me so proud at how responsible you've turned out Brooke," Victoria told her surprising Brooke. "I have a confession to make. Karen told me that you spoke to her about you and Lucas and I was pleasantly stunned. That mustn't have been an easy conversation for you."

"It wasn't," Brooke admitted. "But it made me realize just how much I love him mom. I mean yeah I've had a crush on him for like _ever_, but that was when I realized that I love him mom."

"It's obvious how you both feel towards each other," Victoria said and placed her hand on Brooke's cheek. "And you have both mine and your fathers blessing."

"Does Daddy know about the conversation I had with Karen?" Brooke asked wide eyed. Victoria nodded and Brooke's eyes almost fell out of her head. "Is he mad that Lucas and I are having sex?"

"No honey he's not," Victoria assured her as she moved her hand. "I can't believe my little girl is a woman now. I spoke to Karen about Lucas and she's given her blessing to let him stay with us this week before he goes back."

"Really?" Brooke asked as her eyes lit up. She couldn't help the smile that appeared either.

"Really. And he can share your room too." Victoria told her with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Brooke beamed as the two resumed the task they had gone to do.

**~X~**

"I'm gonna miss this Chinese food when I'm in Florida." Lucas said as he finished his food.

"Is that _all_ you're going to miss?" Brooke asked playfully as she smiled at him. He looked at her adoringly.

"Well there is a certain somebody I will miss more than anything," he told her as he took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles. "And I'm looking right at her."

"Actually, I wanted to say something about Florida." Richard said as he watched Brooke and Lucas with a fond smile.

"What's that Daddy?" Brooke asked him as she and Lucas moved their attention to him.

"After Karen told us you two were an item, we looked into a little something down in Florida." Richard said cryptically. Lucas's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"You knew already?" he asked surprised.

"Yes we did," Victoria told him with a smile. "And we couldn't be happier that you love our daughter."

"I do you know," Lucas told Richard and Victoria genuinely. Brooke melted at his words and would have pounced on him right there if her parents hadn't have been there. "I always have and only just realized it."

"That is so sweet." Victoria said happily. She was glad Brooke had him.

"I know." Brooke said dreamily with a happy sigh.

"Anyway as I was saying," Richard said with a laugh. "Brooke, your mother and I decided to buy a holiday home down there?"

"You did?" Brooke asked happily.

"We did," Richard confirmed. "It's less than twenty minutes away from the base you'll be at Lucas and it isn't very far from the beach."

"We'll be going down to Florida with you for the remainder of the summer," Victoria added earning a happy squeal from Brooke. "We'll be coming back a week before Brooke starts school so we can shop for her new school wardrobe."

"You guys are like the _best_ parents in the whole entire world!" Brooke blurted earning a laugh from her mom and dad. Lucas couldn't stop the huge grin from almost splitting his face in two.

"I'm so glad I'll have the weekends to myself in Florida." Lucas said.

"I heard that sometimes the bases are quite overcrowded and some have to live off the base," Richard said as he sipped his exotic fruit non-alcoholic cocktail. "If that happens with you, you and your friend Nathan are more than welcome to stay at the house. There are four bedrooms so there'll be plenty of space."

"Really?" Lucas asked stunned yet again. "Thank you Mr. Davis that's really kind of you."

"Lucas call me Richard okay," he told him with a laugh. "Seeing as though we're practically family."

"And call me Victoria," Victoria said. "Mrs. Davis makes me sound old."

"Did I tell you that you guys rock?" Brooke asked happily. "I get to spend practically the whole summer with Lucas. Hey mom if we manage to get all my clothes from Florida, can we stay there that final week?"

"I suppose we could." Victoria answered, earning another happy squeal from Brooke.

"You know, I haven't seen Brooke this excited since she was four and got all the Barbie stuff she wanted for Christmas," Richard said amused. "Brooke why don't you ask Haley to come with us? I heard she and Nathan are quite fond of each other."

"Haley can't come with us because she's grounded for the summer after Nathan goes to Florida." Brooke said.

"She is?" Victoria asked surprised. "Why?"

"Because she put working through the Kama Sutra with Nathan before important final assignments and stuff so her grades sucked." Brooke replied causing Lucas to laugh and then pulled a grossed out face, which caused Brooke to laugh so hard that she fell of her seat.

"That's what you get for laughing at me Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he stood and helped her off the kitchen floor. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No I'm good," she giggled and then yawned. "I haven't laughed that hard in ages."

"I bet you two are exhausted after that long drive," Victoria said as Lucas followed Brooke with a yawn of his own. "What time did you two wake up this morning?"

"We got up about six-ish." Lucas said as he thought back.

"But we didn't really get much sleep with it being the last night there," Brooke added and then got an alarmed look on her face as she realized what she had said to her parents. "I'm gonna go and get our bags out of the car."

**~X~**

"I must be totally retarded," Brooke said with a sigh as she unpacked her case a little later that night. She and Lucas had gone up to her room not long after collecting the cases from the car. "I mean why the hell would I say something like that to my parents?"

"I thought it was quite amusing," Lucas told her as he too set about unpacking. Brooke had practically forced him to, telling him that he was staying here for the week that it made sense. "Especially the face. I wanted to laugh so hard that I fell off my chair. But I followed you out to the car instead."

"Ha-ha you are so funny!" Brooke said dryly. "Are you sure you want to get some when we're in my bed together?"

"Oh I definitely know that I want to get some of the fine piece of ass in front of me," he replied with a cheeky smile and a lustful look. "And that's because she loves me as much as I love her and she doesn't want to see me suffer."

"You can stop with the puppy dog eyes Broody," Brooke told him. "Because I wouldn't deprive myself of that pleasure. Even while my parents are in the same building as us."

"I never thought of that," Lucas said with a frown. "Way to kill the mood."

"Lucas, if you can do me the way you have when your parents have been literally a ceiling away from us then you'll be able to do me here where my parents are downstairs and at the other end of the building." Brooke said as she stood with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow kinked at him.

"Do you realize how sexy you look like that?" Lucas asked her as he swallowed and a huge tent appeared in his shorts. Brooke's eyes fell on it immediately.

"I see somebody likes that." she said suggestively as she licked her lips.

"Oh I do Brooke," he replied in a husky tone as his eyes went to her lips. "I love every single thing about you Pretty Girl."

"Lucas?" she asked as she went over to her bedroom door and turned the lock.

"Yeah?" he asked as he watched her every move.

"I think we've done enough unpacking for tonight don't you?" she asked as she stripped her dress off, leaving her in another of her many sets of matching Victoria's Secret lingerie. "And we still need to shower before we get dirty in a different way."

"We do." Lucas agreed as he dropped his bag on the floor and stripped his t-shirt off.

**~X~**

"I remember the last time that I had you in this shower you were unconscious." Lucas said as he held her in his arms under the still warm spray of the water. He felt her snuggle even closer to him at his words. They had been in the shower for about thirty minutes and were now reluctant to leave the relaxing spray.

"I'm glad you saved me when you did," she said in a quiet voice as he felt her lips on the pulse point on his neck. She kissed her way up his neck, over his stubbled jaw and to his waiting lips. "Lucas, take me to bed."

Lucas didn't need to be told twice as he hastily turned the shower off and pulled her out of the shower with him. He debated a few moments whether or not to get them towels and in the end he decided to just leave them. He moved behind her and pressed his front to her back and playfully pushed her towards the bed that way. Brooke couldn't help giggling all the way to the bed. She noticed he had already placed a box of her new favorite invention on one of the hand carved nightstands. She watched as he quickly went over to them and covered himself. He gave her a sexy smirk as he did.

He went back over to her and turned her around so that her back was to the bed. He gently pushed her down onto the bed until she was led on her back with her legs hanging over the side. He knelt on the floor at her feet and gently pushed her legs open. Almost immediately, his head was buried between her thighs as his lips kissed her folds ever so softly. Brooke gasped softly at his actions and her hands instinctively went to the back of his head. With each passing second, Lucas's actions became harder and faster. Pretty soon Brooke was writhing beneath him as she bit her bottom lip to stop her moans of ecstasy from breaking the relative quietness of the bedroom.

Lucas stopped his actions suddenly so that he could breathe properly once more. As he steadied his breathing, his fingers took the place of his mouth and ran over her aroused folds so teasingly that she whimpered. He then lowered his head once more and kissed her just below her belly button. He then worked his way upwards, kissing every inch of skin he came across. He took longer on her nipples and had her arching her back so much that she looked like she would snap in two. He pulled away from her and stood, causing her to groan in frustration at the loss of his lips against her. Brooke sat up and looked at him confused as he just stood looking down at her naked form.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Nothing," he assured her with a smile. "I just wanted to appreciate the view of my naked girlfriend spread out on her bed like that, right before I have my wicked way with her."

Brooke smiled and shook her head at him as she moved up the bed and rested her head on the pillow. It was a fairly hot night, so Brooke only had smooth Egyptian cotton sheets on her bed and Lucas covered them both with one as he moved above her. They kissed for long moments and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Lucas was impressed that within a week he had committed every one of Brooke's wondrous curves to his mind. He pulled away from her lips finally before he looked down into her eyes.

"Can I make love to you now Brooke?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," she gasped out. "I need you so bad."

Lucas quickly lined himself up with her ready, aching core and teasingly thrust in a few inches and pulled back out. He did it again, this time going a little further into her receptive heat. He repeated it until he was buried in her completely. He continued to gaze into her eyes as he began to thrust within her. He started with small, shallow thrusts that were almost teasing and it took their lust and passion to a higher level. It wasn't long until her was moving faster and more urgently; his hard shaft glided smoothly with each one. Lucas suddenly rolled over so that he was on his back and Brooke straddled him. She smiled seductively down at him as she began to ride him at a pace that was almost torturously slow. Her hair fell down in sumptuous waves now that it was partly dry and Lucas thought that she looked like a Goddess.

"Oh God Pretty Girl that feels _so_ good," he gasped out as his hands went to her slender waist. "Please don't stop."

"I'm not gonna stop baby," she told him as she panted. She placed her hands onto his muscular chest. "I'm just gonna do it harder."

As she said the words, Brooke picked up the speed and force of her movements and began to grind hard against him. Lucas couldn't stop the extremely loud pleasure filled moan from escaping his lips at her new actions. He knew he was going to explode within a matter of seconds.

"I'm gonna-" he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as his orgasm hit him full on.

His hands went to Brooke's waist and he pulled her down hard onto him as he thrust his hips upwards. His eyes clamped shut and he grunted almost as if he was in pain as he relished the intense pleasure of his release. As he held Brooke firmly and thrust hard once more, her release crashed upon her. She could only throw her head back and grip his hips tightly with her thighs as gasps and moans of sheer pleasure escaped her. Lucas just managed to keep the pressure on her sweet spot as she floated on a wave of ecstasy.

He felt her thighs lose their grip and her internal walls stopped their vice like torture on his sensitive shaft. That was when he knew her release had ended. He carefully moved his hands to the middle of her back and supported her as he gently rolled back over and laid her down on the bed. He then carefully withdrew from her before he got out of bed and disposed of the condom in her waste paper basket. He then joined her back in the bed and immediately gathered her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"Damn do you think you can transfer high schools?" he asked incredulously. He felt her smile as she nuzzled her cheek against him.

"I'm sure a lot of people would have something to say about that." she mumbled sleepily. Lucas stroked her hair as he felt her heading quickly into sleep. He managed to stay awake a few moments longer before he too slipped into dreamland.


	15. Heading to Florida

**Thanks for all the reviews and to everybody who has added this to their favorites and alerts THANK YOU! You rock! Hope you all enjoy this installment.**

* * *

The week had gone by too fast for Brooke's liking, but she knew that she still had many weeks to spend with Lucas in Florida. She felt sorry for Haley as she would be without her and Nathan for the whole summer. She and Brooke had never spent the summer apart before so it would be strange them being so far away from each other. The day the Davis's, Lucas and Nathan were due to fly to Florida dawned bright and sunny. Brooke woke up in her bed to find herself alone. She frowned as she sat up and looked around. She quickly clutched the sheet to her chest as she heard her bedroom door open. She smiled as she saw Lucas come through it with a tray of food.

"Good morning sleepy head," he greeted brightly. "I thought I'd bring my sexy, exhausted girlfriend breakfast in bed, because I know for a fact that I tired you out last night."

"You certainly did Luke," she replied as he placed the tray over her lap and then sat beside her and kissed her. "I'm not used to these all night work out sessions."

"I have to admit neither am I," Lucas confessed. "I just can't control myself around you Brooke."

"Well you do a pretty good job in front of people thankfully!" she said teasingly as she fed him a strawberry. He gently took it from her nimble fingers and teased her fingertip with his tongue.

"That's supposed to be for you to keep your strength up Pretty Girl," he told her. "I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion on me now do I?"

"No we wouldn't want that," Brooke said with a smile. "You know something? Last night I was thinking my abs feel more toned than normal and was wondering if that would be form our little exercise sessions."

"And you say I'm bad?" Lucas asked as he chuckled. "It probably is the cause if you haven't done anything else differently."

"I can't wait to show my killer abs off," Brooke said as she fished another strawberry out of her bowl. "I'm so glad I got all those bikini's from Victoria's Secret."

"I'm surprised you don't own shares in that company." Lucas said as he gave her a playful look.

"You know when I was younger I used to think that my mom owned it and that there was something in it she didn't want people to see. And that we all had to have a store to keep our secrets in."

"That's just funny," Lucas told her as he burst out laughing. "But also incredibly cute."

"I think I even asked my mom if she owned it a bunch of times," Brooke admitted as she thought back. "My dad turned round and said that she could have it if it ever came up for sale."

"How rich _are_ your parents?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I have no idea," Brooke admitted. "But I don't think he'd ever be able to afford to buy that company."

"He probably already has with the amount you spend in there." Lucas joked. Brooke squashed a strawberry on his cheek in response.

"They have too many nice things," Brooke said in her defense. "And I don't hear you complaining about the fancy, sexy stuff you get to see me in."

"I would never complain about that Pretty Girl," he told her as he kissed her again. "God it's gonna kill me after your summer vacation is over and it's just me waking up alone."

"Are you going to stay at the house for your training?" Brooke asked curious.

"Hopefully they will let us," Lucas replied. "I mean once I've explained that there's a house completely paid for that Nathan and I can stay in, I'm sure they would jump at the chance to not have to pay for two extra ones. I can't believe your dad said we could stay there free and that he would give us money for food and stuff."

"Well it'll save on him hiring someone to look after the place for him," Brooke pointed out. "And he trusts you. Plus it's a win win situation for me because I can go to Florida every weekend! Just think or the air miles my dad is gonna earn."

"So you won't be driving then?" he asked her playfully. Brooke gave him a look that told him not to be stupid. "And can your dad get air miles on his own plane?"

"Gee let me think," Brooke said as she pretended to be deep in thought. "Eight or so hours in a car or about one hour on a plane. I guess I could drive and end up with less time for you to ravish me. As for the air miles, I'll pass."

"Flying's good," Lucas said seriously. "And then I will meet you at the airport when you land."

"That's good," she replied as she kissed him. "As long as you don't get carried away and have your wicked way with me at the arrivals gate it's all good."

"Now _there's_ an idea," he told her as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But I think I'll pass on that. I want you all to myself in private where nobody gets to see what under that sheet you got covering you there."

"Don't worry Lucas, nobody else is getting to see what's under here," Brooke assured him as she finished her bowl of fresh fruit. "That was delicious. Is there anymore?"

"There's a ton downstairs," he told her. "But you'll have to put clothes on for that."

"I'm gonna get some on now," she told him as she moved the tray and climbed out of bed. She began to pull a pair of soft cotton pajama shorts and a matching vest top. "I can't believe how hungry I am. I have a feeling that when I'm back at school that I'm gonna have to stock pile my food for the weekends."

"I like that idea," Lucas told her with a laugh as he climbed off the bed and picked the tray up. They both headed to the door. "That way it leaves more time for other stuff."

**~X~**

"It sucks you have to leave today and that I can't see you again until I'm back at school," Haley groaned to Nathan as they lay cuddled up in her single bed. "And after I've proven to my parents that my grades are back on track."

"Just think Hales, when we do meet again, it's gonna be amazing," Nathan replied a little sadly. "They said we could talk on the phone every day."

"Yeah for a specified time span." Haley huffed.

"Hales, you're lucky they're letting you do that," Nathan told her. "I mean most people who get grounded aren't allowed to even do that."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "It just sucks. I mean Brooke gets to go to Florida with you guys and gets to spend all that extra time with Lucas before she has to say goodbye. I have to say goodbye to you today. And then she'll be getting to go to and see him every weekend whereas I have to wait. I know it's my own fault but it just sucks."

"It does," Nathan agreed with a sigh of his own. "But if you knuckle down and get back on top for when you go back to school that means you can see me sooner. Are they really going to ask your teachers for a weekly report?"

"Yeah!" Haley confirmed with a frown. "What bugs me though is how Brooke thought she was doing really badly in school and Lucas helps her with one assignment and she's suddenly Einstein."

"Wasn't it just the one subject she was struggling in though?" Nathan asked.

"I thought it was more than that but I was obviously wrong," Haley answered. "I can't believe she's ahead of me in English. It's like I'm in some bizarre parallel universe or something when I think of that."

"Well like I said use your grounding time to study and get back to the grades you had before," Nathan told her as he kissed her forehead. "Then you'll be back in your parent's good books and my bed."

"I like the sound of that," Haley said as she smiled widely. "How long do we have until we have to leave for your flight?"

"Three hours, forty seven minutes and twenty seconds," Nathan told her precisely as he looked at his watch. "So I think we should spend the next three hours and forty minutes reliving the karma sutra."

"You think you can really get ready to leave in seven minutes?" Haley asked incredulously.

"I know I can," he replied as he pulled a funny face. "That's if I wait until Florida before I shower."

"That's real nice," Haley replied as she grimaced. "I'd hate to be sat next to you on that plane."

"I'm sure I'll be sat next to some stranger," he told her. "I mean Brooke is obviously gonna sit next to Lucas, her mom and dad are likely to be sat together so that just leaves me, the spare part as usual."

"Nathan honey, you are _not_ a spare part okay," Haley assured him. "You are an essential part of my life and don't you forget it."

"I'll try not to." he told her with a smile before he kissed her hard and deep.

**~X~**

"God sis, you look like you just got out of bed." Lucas said to Haley as she, Nathan, Karen and Keith came up to him, Brooke, Richard and Victoria at the airport.

"She probably has," Brooke told him playfully. Haley just rolled her eyes at them both. "Sorry Hales, you know we're just joking right?"

"I know," she said in a quiet voice. "It just sucks that I have to stay here."

"It's your own fault," Keith told her firmly. "And we've already had this conversation young lady."

"I know, but it still sucks." Haley whined.

"Hales, remember our conversation?" Nathan asked her as he gazed into her disappointed eyes. She nodded. "Just do that and you'll be fine."

"What conversation?" Keith asked.

"Dad it's private." Haley told him with a scowl.

"I told her that he should use her grounding time to get back on top of things grade wise." Nathan told him. Keith was impressed.

"I agree with Nathan." Keith told Haley.

"God why is everybody ganging up on me?" Haley said as she turned and stomped off. Nathan watched her alarmed.

"Haley! Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Away from you bunch of control freaks!" she called back. Nathan then felt like an ass.

"Haley!" Brooke called as she let go of Lucas's hand and quickly went after her best friend. "Hales!"

"Brooke leave me alone okay!"

"No!" Brooke insisted as she grabbed hold of Haley's arm and stopped her. "Look I know you're feeling crappy because you have to stay here for the summer Haley, but don't take it out on Nathan, it's not his fault. And I can't believe that you walked off and was prepared to let him go to Florida and start his really dangerous training that he'll need to focus on a _lot_ and leave things the way they currently are."

"Brooke-" Haley began but Brooke cut her off.

"Don't Brooke me Haley Joy! All Nathan is going to be thinking about is you if you leave it like this and that could be _really_ dangerous," Brooke told her sternly. Haley was shocked at Brooke's outburst. "So get your ass over there and apologize to him and let him leave here knowing that you're not mad at him. Don't you think it's gonna be hard enough for him anyway leaving you behind and then having to watch me and Lucas together. Not that way obviously because eeww!"

"Are you done?" Haley asked as Brooke pulled a grossed out face at the picture she had just put in her own head.

"I think so," Brooke replied. "Just go over there and say goodbye properly. Although you guys probably did that before you left the house and that's why you look like that."

"Brooke!" Haley said playfully as her eyes went wide.

"Hales, I'm gonna miss you this summer," Brooke admitted. "Even though I'll be with Lucas, I'll still miss my best friend. I mean his will be the first summer we've spent apart since we became friends!"

"I know," Haley said sadly. "I just feel like I have to say goodbye to everybody and then I'll be lonely and sad."

"Hales, I'll be back before you know it and if you do what Nathan said, then the summer will be over before you know it. And your grades will be back up and then you'll be in Florida humping Nathan again every weekend." Brooke told her.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said as she hugged her tightly. "I'm really gonna miss you Tigger."

"I'm gonna miss you too Tutor Girl," Brooke replied as they pulled away. "Just tutor yourself and you'll be fine. Now go and say goodbye to your boyfriend."

**~X~**

"Dad when you said that you bought a house in Florida, you failed to mention that it was more impressive than our house in Tree Hill." Brooke exclaimed as she saw the house for the first time. They had just arrived from the airport in a hired limo.

"Damn!" Nathan said as he saw the expansive white mansion in front of him.

"That's some house." Lucas said incredulously.

"How come it's so big yet only has four bedrooms?" Brooke asked Victoria.

"Well that's because there's a gym in there, indoor and outdoor pool, sauna, steam room and a games room. There's also an office and you should see the sizes of the closets Brooke. And each room has its own bathroom too." Victoria told her.

"Wow!" Nathan said still in shock. He had thought the house the Davis's owned in Tree Hill had been impressive, but this was a whole new level of jaw dropping.

"Mom can we move here?" Brooke asked as she thought over what Victoria had said about the house.

"Maybe one day sweetie," Victoria replied. "Maybe you could have it as your first home."

"Hell yes!" Brooke said instantly. "What do you say Lucas? You think this would make a good first solo home for me."

"No it wouldn't," he replied shocking her. "Because it wouldn't be a solo home as it would have to have me in it too."

"Okay then let me rephrase," Brooke said with a smile. "Would it make a good home for us?"

"Hell yeah," Lucas said imitating Brooke from moments before. "It would make a _great_ home for anybody."

"You haven't seen the inside yet." Nathan joked. Brooke and Lucas shared a look and then she set of running towards the house, taking the key from her father as she went past him. He had already held it out for her.

"How did you know she would do that?" Lucas asked Richard.

"Because that's exactly what she did when we moved into our current house in Tree Hill," he told him. He pulled another key out and handed it to Lucas. "This is for you."

"That looks like a car key." Lucas said as he studied it.

"When you've looked around the house, go and check the garage," Richard told him. "You'll need something to run around in to get to the base and back, to the store and also to pick Brooke up from the airport when she comes to visit you."

"You've already done so much, I can't take this." Lucas told him wide eyed.

"You can and I insist you do," Richard told him as they began heading towards the house with the luggage. "Helping you makes my daughter happy and that's all I want her to be."

"I agree with you on that," Lucas told him with a smile. "I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy. I swear."

"Even if she asked you to leave the Army?" Richard asked curious. Brooke hadn't mentioned anything like that, but Richard was curious to see what Lucas's reaction would be.

"If it came down to a choice between Brooke and the Army, then without a doubt I would choose Brooke," Lucas replied instantly. "If you would have asked me that say three months ago to choose between a girl and my job I would have chose the Army. But Brooke's special and I'd gladly give that up so I wouldn't have to lose her."

"That was the answer I was hoping for." Richard told him as they headed into the house. They could hear Brooke squealing with delight from somewhere upstairs.

"Oh my God! You should see these closets!" she yelled excitedly. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her giddiness.

"Only Brooke could get excited about a closet." Richard said as he shook his head.

"But honey you've not seen them," Victoria told him. "I can understand why she's acting like that. I almost did too."

"I'm actually kind of curious to know what they're like now," Nathan said as he wondered what all the fuss was about. "I might send Hales a picture and see what her opinion is."

"Oh my God mom!" Brooke said as she bounded down the stairs. "Please can I have the room that has the closet that's like the one Big makes Carrie in the first Sex and the City movie? _Please_!"

"I supposed you can," Victoria told her smiling. Brooke squealed happily and hugged her. The three men looked confused. "I knew you would want that one."

"Awesome!" Brooke said giddily as she clapped her hands. Lucas couldn't help shaking his head at her. "Lucas this is like a dream closet."

"Can we get unpacked now?" he asked her amused. "And then we can eat. I'm starved."

"Sure," Richard replied. "And then we can check these closets out."

**~X~**

"I don't get what all the fuss is about," Nathan said to Richard and Lucas that evening. They had gone to a fancy Italian restaurant and Brooke and Victoria had gone to the ladies room. "I mean it's just a place to hang clothes."

"Brooke was practically dancing around in hers earlier," Lucas said with a smile. "It was very amusing."

"Brooke's always wanted a huge closet," Richard told him. "Don't tell her this but I'm getting her bedroom, closet and bathroom changed around so she can have a bigger closet and I might just get it done like the one at this house."

"I can imagine the hysterical screaming already," Lucas said amused as he saw Brooke and Victoria heading back to the table. "They're coming back."

"So do you want dessert?" Richard asked Victoria as she and Brooke sat back at the table.

"I think I have room." Victoria replied.

"I want Tiramisu." Brooke said not even bothering to check the dessert menu that Nathan held.

"Same here." Victoria said as Richard signaled the waiter who came over immediately and took their order.

"Are you three sure you wouldn't like a glass of wine?" Richard asked them.

"Daddy are you encouraging underage drinking?" Brooke asked playfully. "I'll just have a fizzy water."

"OJ for me please." Lucas replied.

"I'll have a coke." Nathan added. Richard was quietly impressed at their choices of beverage. He had expected the guys to order a beer at least, but they had stuck to soft drinks all night.

"So how far is the beach from the house?" Lucas asked as he tried to resist the urge to kiss Brooke.

"It's about a ten minute walk," Victoria answered. "If you head out the back way there's a pathway that leads straight to it."

"That's pretty neat," Nathan said impressed. "Have you seen the beach?"

"It's beautiful," Victoria told him. "Pure white sand and not crowded."

"We _so_ have to go there at the weekend." Brooke told Lucas as their desserts were brought over. He looked at her and smiled as he remembered what they had got up to at Myrtle Beach.

"If that's what you want to do Pretty Girl, then we'll do it." he told her, not caring he had used his pet name for her in front of her parents. Nathan watched their exchange feeling a little sad. He was missing Haley really bad right then. He sighed and then turned his attention back to his dessert which suddenly didn't seem appealing.

**~X~**

"Are you nervous about starting your training tomorrow?" Brooke asked Lucas that night. They were snuggled up in bed together. The bedroom window was open and they could hear the peaceful sounds of the ocean.

"I am a little," Lucas confessed. "I mean it's going to be fun with my arm the way it is."

"They'll understand though won't they?" she asked as she gently ran her fingertips over his chest.

"Yeah they should," he replied as he ran his own hands over her naked back. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the base with you, because we need the car tomorrow. So if I go with you I can bring it back." She replied.

"And I can kiss you before I go in," he added with a laugh. "And make all the other guys jealous."

"Does that mean I get to see you in your other uniform?" she asked. "I mean I've seen you in your dress uniform, but not the normal one."

"You will," he replied. "You know I was checking up about the requirements about presentation regarding my hair. You'll be pleased to know that I can grow it a little as long as it's neat and tidy and not overly long."

"That's good!" Brooke said smiling. "I like you with longer hair. What time have you got to be at the base?"

"Early," he replied vaguely. "I have my alarm set. Do you want me to wake you up when I get up?"

"Yeah," she replied as she snuggled closer to him. "Will we have time for a shower together in the morning?"

"I've set my alarm early specially for that," he replied. "We better get some sleep; otherwise I'll be asleep in the introductory thing."


	16. Something That I Want

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you all enjoy this update. Sorry about the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cheer up Brooke, Lucas should be back in a few hours," Victoria told Brooke one afternoon. They had been in Florida for four weeks already and the time had just flown by. "After all they did agree to let him and Nathan stay at the house."

"I know he will mom," Brooke replied. They were sunbathing on inflatable loungers that floated in the pool. "It's just I keep thinking what if he gets blown up."

"Honey you shouldn't think like that," Victoria told her. "Just remember that they're getting trained _not_ to get blown up."

"I know, I can't help it though mom," Brooke said with a sigh. "And then I realize that the summer is flying by far too fast and then I won't get to see him every day. And then there'll be weekends when I won't be able to get here and it just makes me sad."

"You really love him don't you?" Victoria asked surprised.

"I do mom," Brooke told her honestly. "I think I've always been in love with Lucas. I know people put it down to a crush and say that I'm too young to know what love is but I do."

"You do?" Victoria asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Whenever I just think about him my heart goes all mushy," Brooke told her as she got a dreamy smile on her face. "The way he looks at me and kisses me and holds me just make it a million times more intense. And my tummy does these flips and I get butterflies."

"Somebody is head over heels in love by the sound of it," Victoria replied. "Brooke I see the way Lucas looks at you and his eyes describe everything that you just did. Granted there are a lot of times when it's something else that's clear to see. But the fact that you both seem to feel the same for each other is amazing and very rare."

"It is?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yes," Victoria told her. "Not many people get to meet their soul mates and I think you've found that in Lucas. No actually I _know_ that you have. And I'm actually surprised that I feel okay at the thought of the two of you having sex."

"Mom!" Brooke said as she almost fell into the pool in shock. Richard came out of the house with a tray with exotic looking drinks on it. "Please do _not_ talk about me and Lucas having sex when dad is around."

"Here we go ladies," Richard said as he went down the steps into the pool and handed them both their drinks. They were both floating at the shallow end so he was able to stand. "And I heard what you just said Brooke."

"Okay I'm officially mortified now," Brooke said as she tried not to choke on her drink. Richard climbed onto Victoria's lounger as hers was a double sized one. "We are _not_ talking about my sex life okay."

"We need to have a talk about it Brooke," Victoria pointed out. "I mean are you still being safe?"

"Of _course_ we are," Brooke replied as her eyes almost fell out of her head. "I'm not stupid mom. I'm not going to be one of those girls that have an unplanned pregnancy in high school."

"I'm glad to hear that," Richard told his daughter. "I'm just glad you found a boy who is sensible and I can trust with you."

"Thanks daddy," Brooke replied with a smile. "I can't wait until he gets back."

"Do you want us to make ourselves scarce?" Richard asked. "Maybe drag Nathan out with us?"

"_Dad_!" Brooke said alarmed as she sat upright and stared at him with severely shocked eyes. "I can't believe you and mom insist on embarrassing me and talking about me and Lucas having sex."

"I wasn't on about sex," Richard told her with a smile. "I only asked if you wanted to be alone with Lucas. You're the one who thought I meant that."

"Oh!" Brooke said as she blushed and turned her back to her parents.

"So you were obviously thinking about doing it." Richard added, earning himself a nudge from Victoria.

"We are _not_ having this conversation." Brooke said as she slipped off the lounger and into the pool. She still held her drink in her hand as she made her way up the wide steps that led in and out of the pool.

"Hey Pretty Girl!" Lucas greeted with a smile. Brooke looked at him surprised.

"I thought you weren't due back for another hour or so?" Brooke asked as she made her way over to him. He hugged her eagerly.

"You don't know how hard you just made me Pretty Girl," he whispered in her ear as he continued to hold her. The water from her body soaked into him. He was just dressed in a pair of swim shorts. "You look so damn sexy."

"I can feel just how much you like seeing me in this bikini," she whispered back as she nuzzled her cheek against his bare chest. "And you look incredibly hot baby."

"I'm _so_ glad that I have my back to your parents," he told her as they separated. He took hold of her drink and sipped. "Mmm this is nice."

"You didn't answer my question sexy," Brooke told him as she kinked her eyebrow. "How come you're back so early?"

"I'm half an hour early because I had to go get my cast changed," Lucas told her as he held up his new clean white cast. "It got wet."

"How?" Brooke asked curious.

"I was messing around with some of the guys and there was a hose pipe involved." Lucas explained.

"Should I be jealous?" Brooke asked amused. "You know some people would probably pay money to see a bunch of army guys messing around with a hose and getting all wet."

"Brooke!" Lucas said surprised. "Get that mind of yours out of the gutter."

"So is Nathan back early too?" Brooke asked as she grinned.

"He sure is. I needed someone to drive me and all," he said with a laugh. "He's in his room fitting in a sneaky web chat with my sister. So I came out here to find you and ask if you want to go anywhere, like out to dinner or something."

"Dinner would be good," Brooke agreed with a nod. She smiled as she looked over at her parents. "You don't need to make yourselves scarce; Lucas and I are heading out to dinner someplace."

"Okay sweetie," Victoria called back. "Stay out as long as you want."

"Did I just hear right?" Brooke whispered to Lucas as they headed back to the house. "I don't have a curfew?"

"You don't," Lucas agreed. "And it's Friday night so I can stay out late too. Maybe we can make a night of it?"

"What do you have in mind?" Brooke asked as they headed up the grand staircase to their even grander bedroom.

"How about a movie, then dinner, then maybe some dancing," Lucas replied as he thought. He watched Brooke close the bedroom door. "Then we could come back here and I can spend the rest of the night inside you, while you're having tons of orgasms."

"How can a girl refuse an offer like that?" Brooke asked with a smile. She bit her lip as she walked over to him. "Do you need a shower or anything before we get ready to go out to dinner?"

"I could do with a hand to get rid of this," he replied as he took hold of her left hand and placed it on the bulge in his shorts. "I'm open to offers on how you do that too."

"I haven't said I would yet have I?" Brooke asked as she teasingly squeezed his hardness. He moaned appreciatively in response. "You know, I think it would be sexy if you just went out without me doing anything. It would build up the tension so good huh?"

"What?" Lucas asked as he frowned slightly. The thought of him having to wait longer than necessary didn't sound appealing to him.

"Just think of how horny you would be if we did nothing now and waited until we came back late tonight," Brooke purred. "I know it would make me as horny as hell too."

"Damn it Brooke," Lucas said with a sigh as he flopped back onto the bed. She smiled as she saw the now even bigger tent in his shorts. "I won't even be able to get any pants on if you carry on like this."

"I'm sure you will be able to _squeeze_ yourself into something," Brooke purred again as she tried not to giggle. She loved getting him worked up so much that he would just fuck her brains out. "Other than me obviously."

"Brooke if you carry on talking like that we're _not_ going to make it out," Lucas told her in an unsteady voice. He ran his hands over his face as he spoke. "I'll be tying you to the bed and just having my wicked way with you all night."

"Kinky!" Brooke said as she kinked her eyebrow and gave his bulge one last hard squeeze. "Lucas, you won't need to keep me tied to the bed baby. I'll stay there willingly. Unless it's some wild fantasy of yours."

"God Brooke!" Lucas groaned out. "Stop putting these pictures in my head. I'm horny enough without the added fantasies."

"I'm horny too baby," Brooke purred as she climbed on the bed and straddled him. Lucas moaned loudly as she rested her bikini covered core over the tent in his shorts. "You are _slightly_ on the hard side aren't you?"

"Slightly?" he asked incredulously. "I'd say I was more than slightly hard Pretty Girl."

"Well you're going to have to wait until you get any." Brooke said as she moved to climb off him. He quickly reached out and grabbed her hips and pulled her back down to his hardness. She felt the rough of his cast against her skin. He then began to rotate her hips against him, causing some delicious friction for the both of them and he let out a hearty moan in response.

"Mmm that feels good," he groaned out as his own hips began to move. "Please let me make love to you Pretty Girl."

"Not yet Lucas," Brooke said as she smiled devilishly. She managed to remove his hands from her hips and climb off the bed. Lucas sat up and looked at her dumbfounded. "I want to go on our date first."

"Brooke," Lucas whined as he ran his hand over his face again. "I don't think I'll be able to walk when I'm like this."

"You will," she replied coyly. He sighed frustrated as she gave him that sexy smile of hers again. "Baby if you do this for me now, you can do whatever you want tonight when we get back. Because I'm sure you have some fantasy you haven't carried out yet."

Lucas just stared at her stunned. That was the last thing that he had been expecting her to say. Sure he had a lot more things he wanted to do with her, but he didn't think he would be able to survive the evening without pulling her to some quiet corner of wherever they were and just having her there and then.

"Brooke I don't think I can last a whole evening," he replied with a brooding frown. "If I agree to go out on a date with you can we at least bail at some point when I'm about to crack so that I don't end up fucking your brains out on a restaurant table with a room full of people watching?"

"Sure you can baby," she replied with a gleeful smile. "Because I wouldn't want an audience for that."

"Good, because I wouldn't either," he agreed with another frown. "This is going to be torture for me Pretty Girl."

"I know it is baby," she told him as she kissed him lovingly. ""I promise I will make it up to you though."

"Promise?" he asked as he pulled a puppy dog face and pouted.

"I promise," she assured him. "Now I'm going to have a quick shower, alone, because otherwise we won't be going out."

**~X~**

"This place is nice," Brooke said to Lucas as they ate their Thai food. They had decided to go to the Orchid House Thai restaurant which wasn't too far away from the house. "And the food is amazing."

"It certainly is," Lucas agreed. He then lowered his voice before he continued. "I just wish I was a little more comfortable. It's torture sitting here when I'm as horny as hell."

"Just think of the reward Lucas." she told him with a smile.

"That's kind of the problem," he whispered. "That's all I can think of and it's making it worse."

"Oh I see," she replied as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Well think about something else."

"Like what?" he asked with a frown. "Because all my brain can think of right now is what I'm gonna do to you when we get back home."

"Think of Nathan's white ass," Brooke said with a giggle. "I'm sure that will kill the mood for you."

"You're right it would," he replied as he pulled a disturbed face. "But it's not a visual I want in my head thanks."

"He _really_ needs some fake tan on that butt of his," Brooke said with a frown as Lucas couldn't help laughing. "You should call your mom and tell her to send Haley to Florida for some emergency butt bronzing."

"I'm sure she'll end her grounding for that." Lucas said as he sniggered.

"She should," Brooke said. "That way he can get some Haley loving and stop looking like a kicked puppy."

"I'll tell him you said that," Lucas told her still laughing. "I'm sure he'll be grateful that you're on his side."

"I'd hate to be in Haley's position," Brooke said with a sigh. "It would suck being away from you for so long. I mean it's going to be bad enough waiting for weekends."

"It's going to be torture after seeing you every single day," Lucas said as he began to brood. "And making love to you every single night."

"And morning," she added with a smile. "I'm surprised you're awake in your training."

"I am too actually," Lucas agreed with a laugh. "It might sound strange but it helps me concentrate."

"I'm just glad I get to lounge in bed afterwards while you make me breakfast," Brooke said with a happy smile. "I definitely got lucky to get you as my boyfriend Lucas Scott."

"And I got more than lucky to have you as my girl Brooke Davis," he replied with a suggestive smile as he finished his meal. "Did I tell you that you look absolutely drop dead sexy tonight?"

"I think you might have mentioned it a few hundred times," she replied as she finally finished her food. "I'm stuffed."

"There are so many different ways I can take that comment Pretty Girl," he told her with a suggestive smirk. Brooke just shook her head at him. "But I won't."

"Do you want dessert?" she asked changing the subject.

"No I don't," he replied with a cheeky grin. "The only thing I want for dessert is a helping of you."

"Get your brain out of your pants." She told him in a playful tone.

"How can I when you're dressed like that?" he asked as he eyed her appreciatively.

She was wearing an emerald green silk dress that came to mid thigh. The spaghetti straps were black silk and there was a black band that went underneath her bust. The bottom part of the dress had an intricate black pattern over the green silk. Her peep toe heels were a shimmering two tone color that was also black and emerald green. She had a black clutch bag that had a shimmering section of emerald green gemstones on it. Her hair was down and curled and her make up was perfectly applied. Lucas was blown away by how she looked.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied as she kinked her eyebrow at him. Lucas himself wore dark gray dress pants and a black shirt. "You look batter with hair baby."

"It's a pain in the ass though," he told her. "Before I could just shower and leave. Now I have to attempt some kind of drying technique so it's not all crazy. You know how strict the army is."

"I know," she said as she finished her drink. "Are you ready to get the bill and go dancing?"

"I thought we were going to go and see a movie?" he asked with a frown.

"I don't think I can sit still in a movie theater," she replied as he signaled for the waiter. "I just want to go and shake my booty on a dance floor."

**~X~**

Brooke was dancing like a girl possessed. The flashing lights and loud music pounded through her and she moved with the beat. It was as if the music controlled her actions. Lucas surprised himself by keeping up with her and managing a few impressive moves himself. Their senses seemed fuzzy, like they were drunk but they weren't; not on alcohol anyway. They were only intoxicated by the rhythm of the music and the ever increasing passion and lust they felt for each other. Crowds of people danced on either side of them as they became lost in their own little world; it was like it was only the two of them there. It was like the rest of the world was separate from this place they were in.

Brooke had her back to Lucas and he placed his hands on her hips. He started off gentle, but then gripped her tighter as she ground herself against him, making him harder than he already was. She raised her right arm up and moved it so her hand was behind his head and her fingers stroked the nape of his neck. They moved their bodies in unison as they felt the beat of the music travel through the both of them. Lucas's hands began to wander; one stayed firmly on her hip as the other crept higher to circle her waist. He bent his head slightly and she felt his breath on her ear as he began to kiss her neck. Brooke couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as he nuzzled the sweet spot behind her ear. She reached her left hand down and entwined her fingers through his and gripped tightly.

He suddenly spun her around to face him and his arms encircled her back to hold her closer. She pressed her whole body against him and raised her face to kiss him. Her tongue slid between his lips as his mouth opened to meet it. He ran his fingers through her hair and grabbed tightly and pulled as she bit gently on his lower lip. She felt his hardness swell even more as she kept grinding against him to the pulsing rhythm of the music. They kissed as hard as they could and both moaned into the others mouth. Lucas's left hand moved forward from her back to cup a breast and he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra as he teased her nipple. Brooke felt him smile against her lips in response to feeling the pebbled flesh and he gave it a little pinch that sent tremors through her whole body. She rubbed more intensely against his erection as she felt herself get more aroused.

"Want to get out of here and go back to the house?" she panted into his ear.

"Yeah but I can't wait." he replied urgently.

Lucas pulled her through the crowd and guided them to the back of the club. He quickly walked down a darkened hallway and pushed her into a corner away from prying eyes. Brooke gasped as she got even more excited at the prospect of what they were going to do now. He kissed her deeply as his hands sank into her hair and she moaned appreciatively into his mouth in response. Her hands slid under his arms and up his back to rest on his shoulders. She gripped him as hard as she could to pull him closer.

He broke off the kiss and moved his lips to the sweet spot on her neck and she groaned out loud with the new flood of desire that overcame her and left her practically senseless. With one hand he pulled down the left spaghetti strap of her dress to expose her breast and he lowered his lips and began to tease her. He kissed and licked around her nipple without actually touching the sensitive tip. There was a part of Brooke's mind that was aware of the fact that they were in a crowded club and anybody could walk down the hallway and catch them. But the thought made her bolder and made her want him even more. She pressed his head against her and he took the hint. He took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck it, hard; his tongue rippled back and forth. Brooke couldn't help it as she threw her head back and moaned. It only encouraged him and he gripped her breast hard with his hand and bit down lightly on the nipple. She felt the rough graze of his cast as he did.

Brooke took hold of his other hand and pulled it downwards to reach up under her skirt. She let his hand go and he guided his hand under the crotch of her black silk panties. She felt his groan against her breast as he spread her folds apart to teasingly explore her. As he gently and lovingly touched her, she reached out and unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She slipped her hand inside his boxers to grip his erection, causing him to let out another moan of pleasure. The feel of her hand surrounding him seemed to push him over the edge. He pushed his body harder against her until she was pressed between him and the wall. He slipped one finger inside of her and began to thrust. He quickly added a second finger and then a third.

Brooke began to rub him harder as he touched his fingers on the spot inside her that drove her wild. She then lost all thought as his thumb came up to brush against her clit. His mouth came up to meet hers and he kissed her fiercely. He teasingly bit her bottom lip as the pressure built up inside of her. Brooke had to pull her lips away from him to breathe. She was breathing erratically in unsteady pants as she took in air. Her pants became shallower and faster, as Lucas read the signals and began pulsing pressure against that sweet spot harder and faster. He rubbed her clit more intently until she felt the shuddering, pulsating waves of her orgasm overcome her.

Before the feeling could even begin to fade, she reached a hand around to press on the small of his back. She pushed him towards her with ease. She needed him inside her almost as much as he wanted to be inside her. He pushed her panties aside and they moaned simultaneously as he thrust forward and began to fill her. Brooke stretched one toned leg up to encircle his waist and his hands came down to grab her ass. He lifted her up so that he could enter her more easily and within seconds he was encased within her completely.

She moved her hips against him and he moved his against her; they followed the pulsing beat of the music. Her other leg came up to wrap around him and he grabbed her and held her up, pushing her against the wall. She gripped his shoulders tightly; her nails dug into his skin as he pumped rhythmically in and out of her. He drove her pleasure higher and quickly brought her to the brink of another orgasm. Brooke moaned into his ear as she again felt the full-body tremors of pleasure coursing through her veins and at the same time his movements grew faster and more urgent. He gasped before his breathing became quicker and shallower, until his head collapsed on her shoulder and she could feel the pulsing of his shaft as he climaxed inside of her.

They remained that way for a few moments as they came down from their highs. Brooke had her legs around his waist as Lucas's hands gripped her ass and he stayed inside of her. When they finally regained their senses Lucas carefully withdrew from her and set her down on her feet. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. The re-adjusted their clothes before he led her back through the club to get a taxi back to the house.

**~X~**

Nathan was led in bed trying to get to sleep. He hated the fact that he was here by himself and hardly had the chance to speak to Haley. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for her so hard so fast. He heard Brooke giggle and her and Lucas's footsteps coming down the hall and sighed. He was a little jealous of the fact that Lucas got to spend every single night with his girlfriend when his was hundreds of miles away. He hated how on some nights, their moans of pleasure seem to float down the hallway and to his ears. He had spent many nights with his head buried under his pillow trying to block them out. Then he would get too hot and have to hear them again. There had been many times when he had almost marched up to their bedroom to yell at them to be quiet.

Tonight seemed like it would be one of those nights as he heard a thump on his door follow by a quiet laugh from Lucas. He didn't even want to know what the two of them were doing in the hallway, especially when Lucas's chuckle turned into a pleasure filled moan. He picked a pillow up and quickly put it over his face, holding it tightly at his ears. He couldn't wait for the summer vacation to be over so that Brooke would be back in Tree Hill and he would have his friend back for the week. And then he would have Haley back in his arms at the weekends. He knew however the remaining weeks would drag like hell.

**~X~**

"Hey Nate," Brooke greeted as she went into the kitchen the next morning. He was sat at the kitchen table writing something. He quickly put it away as he heard Brooke. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep." he replied with a slight frown. Brooke looked at him sympathetically as she retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Are you missing Haley?" she asked as she headed over to the table and sat down.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "But that's not why I couldn't sleep. Well not the only reason."

"What's up?" she asked as she took a sip of the water.

"You and Lucas," he replied. He had decided that he should just be honest with them. Brooke looked at him confused. "You guys aren't what you call quiet when you're having sex."

"Oh!" Brooke said embarrassed as her face went bright red. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It bugs me because Haley isn't here," he confessed. "I think if she was here it wouldn't be as bad. The truth is I think I'm jealous because Lucas has you here."

"I'm sorry Nathan," Brooke told him sincerely. "I hate that Haley isn't here and I'm sorry that you're not getting to spend hardly any time with Lucas. Why don't you and him have a guy's night tonight?"

"Are you serious?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah I am," she replied. "I'm sure I can find something to keep me occupied while Lucas actually spends some time with his best friend."

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan told her gratefully. "I really need some guy time you know? We don't really get chance to talk or anything at work. And I miss Haley so much. I didn't think I'd ever find anyone like her."

"It feels good to be in love huh?" Brooke asked with a knowing smile. "It just sucks when you're away from that person that holds your heart though."

"It certainly does," Nathan agreed with a friendly smile. "Thanks Brooke."

"What for?" she asked.

"The little chat." he replied.

"Nathan, we're friends too remember?" she told him. "If you need to chat and Lucas is busy or not here for some reason, you can always come to me. Same if you want a girl's opinion or perspective."

"I certainly will," Nathan said happily. He was glad he had decided to mention something about her and Lucas now. "I think I'll head back to bed for a while actually."

"That's where I'm headed," Brooke said as she stood. "I bet Lucas has started without me."

"Just remember to keep it down okay?" Nathan chuckled as he stood and followed her out of the kitchen and up the staircase.


	17. Summer is Over

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them and love reading each and every one. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Once again I apologize for the delay in updating this. Hope you enjoy! As always let me know what you think.**

* * *

"I can't believe I only have a week left with you," Brooke pouted as she and Lucas lounged in bed one Sunday morning. She trailed her hand over his sweaty naked chest. "It's going to be so weird waking up alone."

"It is," Lucas agreed as he ran his hands over Brooke's naked flesh. "I hope you'll be up for late night dirty phone calls and web chats."

"I sure will. You better be!" Brooke told him with a laugh. "But until then, we're gonna be in bed at every opportunity."

"I like the sound of that!" Lucas said as he kissed her. He pulled away and stroked her hair back from her flushed face. "What would you like me to do to you first?"

"I want to do whatever you want to do," Brooke purred as he kissed all over her face and down to her neck. "As long as it involves us being naked and feeling good."

"God Brooke," Lucas said as he stopped kissing her and looked down into her eyes. "Do you even realize what effect those kinds of words have on me?"

"Yeah, because I can feel it," she replied. "You can be as dirty as you want today baby."

"What about your parents?" Lucas asked. He didn't want them to hear anything.

"They're out for the day remember?" she asked him. "And Nathan is going to that baseball thing with the army guys."

"Oh yeah," Lucas replied as he smiled widely. "So we're home alone!"

"Exactly!" Brooke replied as she gave him a naughty, suggestive smile as he moved over her. "So like I said feel free to have me however you want to."

"Well first of all I'm gonna make sweet love to you," Lucas told her in between kissing down her neck and over her chest. "Then we're going to have a nice hot, steamy shower together and I'm gonna make sure that every little nook and cranny on you is clean. I'll be checking very thoroughly."

"Then what are we gonna do?" Brooke asked as Lucas kissed his way further down her body. She moaned and arched her back as he kissed her delicate folds.

"After the shower, you're gonna get dressed up in the sexiest underwear you have and then wear the sexiest dress you have," Lucas said in between placing kisses on her most intimate area. "Then I'm gonna take you out for lunch and then we'll come back here and you're gonna do a sexy little striptease for me before I fuck your brains out for the rest of the day."

"I can't wait," Brooke replied as Lucas kissed his way back up her body. His hand stroked up her body and cupped and squeezed her breasts teasingly. "I'm so glad you have that cast off now baby."

"I know. So am I," he replied. "I get to feel you properly. It's awesome."

"I know," Brooke purred, repeating his answer. "You're doing too much talking and not enough loving."

"I'm sure I can sort that." Lucas said as he devoured her lips with his.

**~X~**

At twelve thirty that afternoon Brooke and Lucas were sat at a secluded table in a nice little restaurant. Brooke was dressed in a figure hugging black dress that came to her mid thigh. It had a deep V neck, but only showed a classy amount of cleavage that made Lucas want to see more. Her hair was curled and framed her face perfectly, and her make up was flawless. Lucas wore a black suit, white shirt and a blue stripy tie.

"It was nice of them to give us a _really_ secluded table." Brooke told him as she bit her lip.

"I know," Lucas replied with a smirk. "They must have known I was bringing my sexy girlfriend along with me who can't keep her hands off me."

"Oh please!" Brooke laughed. "I think it's the other way round today."

"But who's idea was it?" he asked as he looked at her playfully. "God you're gorgeous Brooke Davis. I wish I'd have gone out with you as soon as I heard you telling Haley you though I was hot all those years ago."

"When?" Brooke asked stunned.

"When you were ten and I was fourteen," he told her with a smile. Brooke actually blushed. "I heard everything you said to Haley then and was actually surprised a ten year old could say half that stuff."

"Oh my God Lucas!" Brooke said shocked. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have gone on a date to pizza hut or something! I mean the flirting was good and all but dates would have been better. The kissing could have started sooner."

"I liked that you thought that you had a secret crush on me," Lucas confessed as they browsed the menu. "It made me feel like a celebrity or something."

"You are something else Lucas Scott!" Brooke said with a laugh. "Do you remember when Lindsey dumped you?"

"Brooke how could I not?" Lucas asked her. "It was my Prom."

"Do you remember me offering you a shoulder to cry on?" Brooke asked. "When I was wearing that sexy little camisole?"

"I remember," Lucas told her with a smile. "I was even contemplating letting you comfort me but then my mom walked in."

"Yeah I know," Brooke replied. "What would have happened if she hadn't?"

"Honestly?" Lucas asked. "I probably would have taken advantage of you that night Brooke."

"What really?" Brooke asked stunned.

"Yeah," Lucas replied quietly. "I wouldn't have cared about anything other than getting inside you. Not your age or that it would have been your first time. It would have been just a completely selfish act on my part. So I'm glad she came in when she did."

"What do you want to eat?" Brooke asked as she shook her head at him.

"You mean apart from you?" Lucas asked as he undressed her with his eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not even gonna bite at that sexy," she told him with a grin. "All I'm gonna say is I'm gonna have the chicken Caesar salad."

"Well then I'll have the chicken sizzler platter," Lucas said as he made his mind up. "What do you want to drink?"

"You think they'll let me have some wine?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Brooke, even I'm not old enough to drink legally," he told her quietly. "I'm only nineteen remember."

"You're twenty next month." Brooke told him.

"That's still not old enough to drink Pretty Girl," he told her as the waiter approached to take their order. "You can try it."

They gave the waiter their orders and even managed to order a beer and a glass of red wine without any problems. The food arrived a short while later and they ate and flirted. Brooke even slipped one of her peep toe heeled shoes off and teased Lucas by running her foot up his leg, to his crotch. She didn't need to worry about being seen. The long table cloth and the secluded part their table was in gave them privacy.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he sipped his beer. He was glad he had finished his food. "You carry that on and there will be a repeat run of what happened at the nightclub that time."

"I quite liked that," Brooke admitted as she moved her foot over the prominent bulge in his suit pants. "We had a nice secluded corner too. It was a good job considering."

"I can't believe I got so carried away," Lucas said as he sipped more of his beer. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Want some company?" Brooke asked playfully.

"No I need to pee before the dessert arrives." Lucas told her as he pushed his seat back. He took hold of her foot and stroked his hand up her silky smooth calf before he stood. Brooke watched as he walked in the direction of the toilets and admired his ass as he did. She then waited impatiently for him to come back.

After several minutes she was still waiting and was getting impatient. She made a split second decision and jumped up from the table and dashed through the door in the direction of the bathrooms. Her timing was impeccable; Lucas was just coming out of the gents as she arrived at the door. He smiled as he saw her and stopped.

"I think the ladies is that way!" he told her amused as he pointed down the hallway helpfully. Brooke took a step closer to him.

"I know," Brooke replied coolly as she smiled suggestively. "I just felt like a change of scenery."

Brooke took a chance and stepped forward so her body was flush against him. She grasped his face in her hands, before she kissed him passionately. Lucas froze in surprise for a moment. Then he kissed her back and the intensity of his response literally took her breath away. They parted eventually, panting hard.

"Dessert was taking too damn long to arrive so I thought I would have you instead!" Brooke said seductively.

"And what do I get?" he asked in a low, sensuous tone. He couldn't help but smile as he asked.

"Like I said this morning, anything you want." Brooke purred provocatively. Lucas's smile faded as he grabbed her hand.

"We better find someplace then Brooke," he told her as he moved away from the bathroom door. "I don't want them thinking we've done a runner before we've had dessert and paid."

"Don't worry," Brooke told him. "Your jacket is still on the chair, so they'll know we're still here."

He led her towards a door on the left of the hallway that had 'staff only' on a small plaque. Inside was dark and it smelt of lemon and bleach which made a slightly nauseous combination. However, Brooke was prepared to overlook such things when in the company of her dream man. The door shut behind them and he pulled her into his arms.

"Do you _come_ here often?" Brooke whispered and giggled.

"Not this particular cupboard, no." Lucas replied huskily.

Their conversation faltered when Brooke kissed him; her tongue delved into his mouth. He was deliciously intoxicating. The feel of him, pressed up hard against her in the darkness was highly erotic. His mouth welded to hers as he ran a hand up her thigh. A muffled sigh of pleasure came from him as the fingers of his left hand brushed over her silky smooth flesh. The other hand cupped her breast and Brooke groaned out loud at the caress. Lucas pulled the straps of her dress down along with her bra straps, exposing her completely. He couldn't see because it was dark and he let his instincts guide him as he bent to lavish attention on her breasts. Brooke moaned, too lost in the moment to care about the possibility of being overheard. She reached down and she could feel his hard shaft throbbing urgently against her hand. She responded by squeezing him gently.

"It's not too late to stop this you know." he said teasingly as he broke away from her for a torturous few seconds.

"Are you kidding?" Brooke gasped. "Nothing is going to stop me having you in here."

"Glad to hear it." Lucas replied as his lips covered hers once again.

A while later, Brooke and Lucas collapsed against the shelf unit that housed the cleaning supplies. They were sweaty and disheveled and their clothing was awry. Slowly their breathing returned to normal and both became aware exactly how much time had passed.

"I'm really hungry now. It's a good thing we ordered dessert." Lucas said as they pulled their clothes on in the cramped space and Brooke giggled.

"You think they would have left our dessert on the table?" she asked.

"I thought I'd just had that?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh.

They quietly emerged from the cupboard and earned a startled look from an elderly lady who happened to be passing. Brooke peeked through the glass door into the restaurant as they reached it. She could see the waiter just coming with their desserts. She smiled at Lucas as she quickly headed over to their table. Lucas waited a few more minutes and then joined her.

**~X~**

Nathan strolled down the main shopping street alone. The baseball game he had gone too had finished about an hour ago. He had no other plans but he didn't want to head back to the house and have to listen to Brooke and Lucas. He had then decided to go and do some dreaded shopping and get a gift, or several, for Haley so that Brooke could take them back to Tree Hill with her. So far he had found a few things; a necklace, a bracelet and a sweater. He just wanted a few more things and some kind of wrapping paper, before he had to go back and face the horn dogs that were Brooke and Lucas.

He also was counting down the days until he saw Haley again. He only had two more weeks and then he could see her. He just hoped that her parents hadn't extended her grounding. He would also be glad when Brooke went back to Tree Hill, so he wouldn't have to hear her and Lucas and the fact he could hang out with Lucas more. After his chat with Brooke, she had made sure that Lucas had a couple of nights where he would hang out with Nathan and do guy things. Nathan could tell that it was hard for her as one of the nights he had seen her in the kitchen looking like a kicked puppy as she looked through the latest issue of Cosmo.

He had asked her if she was okay and she had insisted she was fine. He knew she wasn't and it was made perfectly clear when Lucas had gone into the kitchen to grab a drink and her face had lit up with joy. When he left to go to the bathroom she returned to looking how she had done before. It made Nathan feel guilty for keeping Lucas from her. His mind came back to the present as he spotted florist. He was then struck by the idea to send her flowers. He then kicked himself and realized he should have done it while she had been grounded. He cursed himself as he jogged across the road and went inside.

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas arrived back home after their surprisingly sexy lunch. Lucas paid the cab driver and then wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist as they walked up to the front door. They arrived at it and Lucas hunted for his keys. As he did, Brooke let her eyes look him over again. She wondered how many times she had done that during the day. She couldn't resist running her fingertip down his cheek and over his chest before he finally unlocked the door. The strolled into the house and he closed and locked the door behind them. He then came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips as he propelled them both up the stair case to get to their room. His eagerness was clear to see. Brooke giggled as she realized he was eager to see her do the striptease he had wanted to see. They got to the top of the stairs and headed down the hall to their bedroom and went inside.

Brooke placed her purse on the dressing table as Lucas closed the door. The curtains were still drawn and she could see the sun peeking in through a small gap in the middle. She felt Lucas watching her as his eyes ran over her body imagining what lay beneath. She turned and smiled at him. It was one of those sexy, sly ones. Her hands moved to the straps of her dress as she saw him sit in an oversized chair. The only light in the room was what came in from the gap in the curtains and it fell on Brooke like a spotlight. Her hands lowered her dress shoulder straps and reached around to her back and lowered the zipper.

It seemed so loud in the quiet room. The black dress slipped downwards; down her arms and to her waist where it stopped. Black lace and pink silk covered her breasts and Lucas eyed the sight appreciatively. Brooke slowly shimmied her way out of the dress. She was left only in that bra and matching panties. She turned and bent over, giving Lucas a clear look at her silk clad ass as she picked up the dress and placed it on the dressing table where her purse was. She stood in her high heels and sexy underwear and looked at him. Their eyes met and caused sparks to fly. Brooke could see that Lucas had moved his hand so it rested on the bulge in his suit pants. Then, and only then, she saw him move his hand, so that he was rubbing himself through his pants.

Brooke felt herself becoming turned on at the sight. Her nipples were aching against the lace and silk of her bra; she needed to take it off. Her hands moved behind her ever so slowly. She unhooked the fastening and let it fall down her shoulders. She turned and cupped the bra to her chest as she walked over to where she laid her dress so that her back was to him. She then took her bra off and placed it on top of her dress. Lucas let out a sigh as he saw Brooke left in only the sexy panties and sexy heels. Her hands reached up and covered her breasts as she turned back to him. She heard his breath as it caught in his throat as she dropped her hands from her chest and she watched his face, his eyes, everything.

She moved towards him as she needed to touch him now. Her hands then began work on the buttons of his shirt. She tried to keep her eyes focused on his and not what he was still doing with his hand; what she wanted to do. Soon his shirt was off and Brooke's lips found their way to his. She automatically found her way into his lap and straddled his hips. The kiss seemed never ending. It was extremely deep and passionate and it was as though they couldn't get enough of each other. Brooke's lips moved down his neck as his right hand cupped her left breast. She purred against his skin at the wonderful feeling. He moved to her hardened nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She let out a gasp and her head fell back, her mouth leaving his neck. Lucas took advantage and kissed her exposed neck, biting lightly just below her ear. He knew exactly how that particular spot made her weak at the knees.

Brooke felt like everything was spinning; her world and her body. Lucas's touch was driving her crazy. She lowered her head and caught his gaze. She smiled as she moved from his lap and kissed her way down his chest. She wanted more of his clothes off; she needed it. Her hands eagerly unfastened his pants, and he lifted his hips to allow her to take them off. His shaft sprung free and Brooke couldn't help but gasp, as she did every time she saw him naked; to her it felt like the first time all over again and she loved it. Her eyes fell to his shaft that looked like it was begging for her attention. Her stomach did a summersault at the sight as she thought about how much she wanted to feel him inside her. Her hands ran up over his muscular thighs, to his shaft and ran teasingly over the tip of him. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she watched his head fell back onto the chair back.

She stood and looked down at him. She saw his hungry eyes running over her body, stopping at her tiny panties. She felt him as he leant forward. She thought he was going for her panties, but it was the shoes he wanted off first. Then his hands stroked up over her calves, her thighs and to her pert ass. Then they were pulling her to him and she felt his breath right there, so warm on intimate area. Brooke gasped as her hands clutched his hair. She wanted this so much. She wanted him in such a way she hadn't wanted anything before. Lucas slipped his hands around from her ass and pulled the panties down, baring her completely to him. He pressed a kiss to her core as she stepped out of the panties.

"You're mine Brooke," she heard him whisper and she could only nod. "Nobody else is ever going to have you like this."

"You promised to fuck me." Brooke whispered sensuously into his ear, earning a deep pleasure filled groan.

Their eyes locked, and Lucas pulled her over to the bed. She wasn't even sure her legs would move, but somehow they did. Lucas turned her and kissed her deeply and erotically, as he moved them closer to the bed. The back of Brooke's thighs hit the bed first and then she fell on it. Within moments Lucas was next to her, kissing her neck, just below her ear right where he knew she would feel it most. Her fingers were in his hair as she arched against him and rubbed her body on his. Brooke felt him move as he positioned his body between her open thighs. His steel hard shaft nudged against the place she wanted it most. Her breath caught as he looked at her. Their eyes locked on each other as he slowly pushed into her so only the head of his shaft entered her, stretching her deliciously.

A long while later Lucas fell beside Brooke on the bed. Both were sweaty and gasped for air. Their eyes, locked as they looked at each other, their erratic breathing matched. His fingers ran over her lips and then tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"That was intense." Lucas panted out as he tried to piece his world back together.

"It was," Brooke agreed. "I'm so tired."

"Me too, Pretty Girl, me too," he told her as he pulled her against him. She nuzzled her head in the usual spot on his chest. "Let's get some sleep before we even think about doing anything else."

**~X~**

The last few days in Florida flew by and before Brooke and Lucas knew it, they were heading to the airport. Brooke knew she was going to end up crying when she had to say goodbye to Lucas. Even though it was only for five days, it seemed like a lifetime. Nathan parked the car and they all clambered out. Richard and Lucas got the luggage out of the trunk and Nathan then secured the car before they headed into the airport building. Brooke and Lucas were hand in hand. Richard, Victoria and Brooke checked in and their luggage was weighed and tagged with their flight details. Brooke had Haley's presents from Nathan in her carry on; she didn't want to take any chances in case her hold baggage went missing. They wandered around the airport for a while, Lucas carrying her carry on with one arm, the other firmly around her waist. She had one arm in a matching position around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

"We better get through security Brooke," Richard told her. "Otherwise we'll miss the flight."

"Already?" she asked sadly. Richard nodded as Brooke looked back at Lucas. "Where did my summer go?"

"In bed I think," Lucas told her softly, earning a smile from her. "It's only five days until you get to fly back to see me. We'll be together again on Friday night."

"I know," Brooke pouted. "It just seems so long away."

"It'll be here before you know it," Lucas said, hoping he was right. "Now go and say goodbye to Nathan while I say goodbye to your folks."

Brooke reluctantly pulled away from him and headed over to where Nathan was stood awkwardly as Lucas headed over to her parents.

"Don't be sad Brooke," Nathan told her as she approached him. "It really won't be that long until you're back here with Haley."

"I honestly don't know how you got through this summer Nathan," Brooke told him sadly. "I feel bad for hogging Lucas all to myself, but I couldn't help it."

"Don't worry Brooke," Nathan told her with a smile. "Trust me I'm okay with it. I was just missing Haley and felt a little lonely."

"Do you want me to give her a kiss on your behalf when I get back?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Like that time you two kissed at that party when you pretended to be dating?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Haley told you about that then?" Brooke asked as she laughed a little more.

"She certainly did," Nathan told her. "Feel free to do that. Just make sure you're on the web cam so I can see it. Lucas might want to witness that as well."

"Why are guys such pervs?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"Because we are. Now come on and give me a hug," Nathan replied. Brooke let Nathan pull her into his arms in a friendly hug. They held it for a few moments before she moved away. "Tell Haley I love her okay?"

"I sure will." Brooke assured him.

"Right I'll go and say goodbye to your parents and keep them distracted while you and Lucas go make out someplace." Nathan replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, we're not _that_ bad," Brooke told him as she hit him playfully. "But thanks for being decoy guy."

Nathan headed over to Richard and Victoria as Brooke found Lucas. He pulled her away from where they were to a slightly more private area. His lips crashed to hers almost instantly in a deeply passionate kiss. It lasted for several minutes until they pulled away to breathe.

"I'm gonna miss you Pretty Girl." He told her as he stroked her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Brooke said. "I'll call you when I land."

"You better," Lucas told her before he kissed her once more, and then pulled away. "Come on, I'll walk you to the gate."

Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to walk towards the security check area. Richard and Victoria had already gone through and Brooke could see them waiting for her at the other side. Nathan was stood by himself waiting on Lucas.

"I really don't want to go," Brooke told him as they reached the entrance to the security check. Her eyes filled with tears as she faced him. "I just want to stay here with you."

"Don't cry Pretty Girl," he told her as he placed her bag on the floor and cupped her face in his hands. She blinked and it caused a few tears to escape and he wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. "You'll be back here before you know it."

"I hope so," she replied sadly. "I just don't want to wake up by myself."

"I don't either," he told her as his own eyes filled with tears. He fought them back and swallowed hard. "We can always leave the web cams on so if either of us can't sleep we can see the other."

"I think I'll do that," Brooke said before she kissed him lovingly. "I guess I have to go now huh?"

"You do," he replied in a strained voice. "I love you Brooke Davis."

"I know," she replied managing a smile. "But I love you more Lucas Scott."

He smiled and kissed her once more before she picked her bag up and headed through security. Lucas watched as she did and when she got through it she turned and waved at him. He waved back and watched as she followed her parents. She turned round just before they headed through the door into the departures area and blew him a kiss. He smiled as he made an action like he caught it. He saw her smile too and then turn and reluctantly walked through the door.


	18. Reunited

**Thank you for all your reviews! You guys rock! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Brooke, Richard and Victoria arrived back in Tree Hill later on Sunday night. Brooke had been on the phone the whole way back from the airport to Lucas. Richard and Victoria had to keep their laughter to themselves and tried not to pay attention to what she was saying to him. She ended the call just as they pulled into their driveway and placed the phone into her purse before she climbed out of the car. Richard and Victoria climbed out too and then the three of them headed to the trunk to get their luggage. They then headed up to the front door and went into the house. Brooke was about to head straight upstairs but Richard stopped her.

"Hang on a second Brooke," he told her. She stopped and looked at him confused. "We have a surprise for you."

"What?" she asked curious.

"Well head on up the stairs but stop when you get to the top. Don't be going into your room or anything yet." Victoria told her. Brooke frowned in confusion as she resumed her journey up the stairs. Richard and Victoria followed her. She got to the top and placed her luggage on the floor and waited for them. Richard then placed his hands over her eyes.

"Now just walk Brooke I'll guide you." He told her as he started to lead her down the hallway. Brooke was getting more and more curious with each step she took. After what seemed like a lifetime, they came to a stop.

"Close your eyes sweetie," Victoria told her. Brooke did and Richard felt her eyelashes move against his hands, so he moved them. "Open them."

Brooke did and had to blink several times for her eyes to adjust so she could see exactly what her parents were showing her. When her eyes focused she gasped in shock. Her room had been entirely made over and her closet and bathroom were now in completely different locations.

"I thought I'd treat you and get you a new room, closet and bathroom," Richard told her. "Your mom told me what you liked."

"Oh my God this is _amazing_!" Brooke said happily.

Her room was now a calm cream color instead of the light green color it had been before. She had a huge four poster bed that looked like she would sink into nothing but softness when she led on it. The drapes around it were a mix of delicate organza and silk. All the fabrics were the same cream and the furniture wood was a deep mahogany color. She moved further into the room and saw that there was now a door in the wall that led to the spare room that was next to hers. She went over to it and opened it. She flicked on the light and then squealed happily.

"Oh my God! You got me a Carrie closet here that's even better than the one in Florida! It's _huge_! That is so awesome! Look at all the space I have!" Brooke said happily as she looked around at the now huge closet. She went over to her parents and hugged each one in turn. "Thank you!"

"There's still your bathroom yet." Richard told her. Brooke quickly ran over to the other door and went in. Both her parents heard her shocked gasp.

Her bathroom was now the same cream as her bedroom. In the middle of the room, she had a fancy free standing Victorian bathtub with claw feet and around it were voiles that resembled the shape of the four poster bed. There was also a small French table at the bottom end of the bathtub that held her bubble bath and things. Her vanity unit was now a French style table that had his and hers sinks and above it were two huge French mirrors. To the left of the vanity was a French shelving unit that had three shelves. The top shelf was empty, the middle had hand towels and the lower held bath towels. In front of that there was a fluffy white rug and then two French style chairs. And over the other side of the bathroom was a rainfall shower that was also surrounded in a circle of voiles. Next to that in a separate little room was the toilet.

"Oh my god!" Brooke managed out. "I don't know what the best part of this is. The closet or the bathroom or my sleeping area. I love it all thank you so much!"

"We thought you'd be feeling down about leaving Lucas so we did this," Victoria said with a smile. "And it needed updating. I mean you're a sophisticated young woman now and thought you would like your room to reflect that. Haley's room had a slight makeover too."

"I love it!" Brooke said again. "I can't wait to shop to fill that closet or to soak in that tub!"

"Well that can all wait," Richard said. "You need to get yourself into bed and sleep. You have school tomorrow remember."

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go shopping for your new school wardrobe Brooke." Victoria told her.

"Spending time with Lucas was more of a priority," Brooke told her. "Like Dad says, I have clothes I've never worn. And me and Haley can go when she's not grounded."

"Good," Victoria said with a smile. "When you and Haley are doing that I can have a catch up with Karen."

"And I'll have some guy time with Keith," Richard added. "Now come on get to bed."

**~X~**

Brooke woke up in her bed alone. She sighed, rolled over and switched the alarm off that had woken her from her dreams of Lucas. She rolled onto her back and sighed again. She didn't particularly want to go to school. It was the first day back after the summer vacation. And it would be the first time Brooke would see Haley since she left for Florida. She threw her covers back and reluctantly climbed out of the bed. She looked over at the web cam and saw a rumpled empty bed. She knew Lucas wouldn't be there, but it didn't stop her looking as she headed into her new en-suite.

She showered, dried her hair, applied her makeup and then headed to her new closet and pulled on an outfit. She decided to wear a coffee colored halter neck top that had a darker brown large leaf print on it and mid blue skinny jeans. She then slipped a pair of simple black heels on her feet. She picked up a shopping bag that had Nathan's gifts for Haley in it, along with her book bag and keys and cell phone, before heading downstairs for breakfast. She went into the kitchen and saw Richard and Victoria sat at the central island. Richard was reading the morning paper while Victoria flicked through a glossy magazine. Both looked up as she went in.

"Good morning sweetie." Victoria greeted.

"Morning Princess." Richard added.

"Morning." Brooke mumbled as she went over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. She then grabbed two croissants and put them on a plate before sitting between her parents.

"Somebody doesn't sound very cheery." Richard commented.

"I just want it to be Friday already," Brooke mumbled again as she picked at her croissant. "It sucks that Lucas is all the way down in Florida!"

"Brooke, you've only been away from him for less than twelve hours." Richard told her.

"So?" Brooke asked with a sigh. "I missed him the moment I went through airport security."

"It's not going to be long until you're back in Florida with him," Victoria said. "And it'll be nice to catch up with Haley, seeing as though you two haven't seen or spoke to each other almost all summer."

"Yeah, but I still miss Luke." Brooke replied glumly.

**~X~**

"Hey Tutor Girl!" Brooke called to Haley, who was at her locker. Haley spun round at the sound of her voice.

"Brooke! Oh my God it's _so_ good to see you!" Haley said happily as she hugged Brooke. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. So did Nathan," Brooke told her. She held the shopping bag out to her. "Speaking of Nathan. He got you all this."

"He did?" Haley asked excitedly as she took the bag from her. She peeked inside at the contents. "Wow and he even wrapped everything himself. I can tell by the rumpled paper."

"Well he couldn't have asked me," Brooke told her as she opened her locker which was now right besides Haley's this year. "I was too busy with your brother."

"I'm actually surprised to see you walking around normal," Haley told her with a smile. "I was expecting some cowboy effect to it or something."

"Haley! Are you suggesting that all I did in Florida was have sex with Lucas?" Brooke asked amused.

"Yes." Haley replied as she put her gifts from Nathan into her locker. She would open them later at home.

"Well you're pretty much right there," Brooke giggled. "We even ended up at it in a darkened secluded corner of a nightclub."

"What?" Haley asked her shocked. "I don't believe you two! Please don't tell me anymore of where you and Lucas humped each other!"

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" Brooke asked her playfully. "Was your web cam sex with Nathan not satisfying enough?"

"How did you know that we that?" Haley asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh my God! I was only joking!" Brooke said as she burst out laughing. "You and him actually did that?"

"Yes. My mom almost caught us a few times too," Haley said as she blushed. Brooke just laughed harder at Haley's words as she placed things into her locker. She covered the inside of her locker door with pictures of her and Lucas. Haley looked at them curious as Brooke got her laughter under control. There were the pictures from the photo booth and tons more from Myrtle Beach and Florida. "You two look really happy together. I can't wait for me and Nathan to get more pictures together."

"You will this weekend," Brooke told her with a smile. "I bet you can't wait. Your parents _have_ lifted the grounding right?"

"I have to take pop quizzes today, Tuesday and Wednesday," Haley told her. "They arranged it with Turner. And if I pass them all I'm ungrounded. If not I'm grounded until I get my grades up and pass those quizzes."

"Damn that sucks!" Brooke said as she closed her locker. "But I'm sure you'll pass those Hales. I mean you weren't having web sex with Nathan all summer right?"

"No I wasn't," she replied as she shook her head and closed her locker. "My mom had me working at the café. But the upside of that is she paid me for it instead of including it in my punishment. And when I wasn't doing either of those I was studying."

"Wow you had a _great_ summer!" Brooke said dryly. "You better pass those tests Tutor Girl. Nathan needs some _tutoring_ of his own."

"I really hope I do," Haley said with a sigh as they began to walk down the hallway towards their classroom. "I need to see Nathan this weekend. I'm having withdrawal symptoms."

"I know what you mean," Brooke told her. "It's only been a matter of hours for me and I _really_ need Lucas."

"Too much info Brooke," Haley replied as she pulled her face. "I thought that once you'd have Lucas it would calm you down but it's only made you worse."

"I can't help it. It's like Lucas is just designed to make me feel good," Brooke told her as they sat at their seats. Haley rolled her eyes and pulled a face. "Just like you feel about Nathan."

"I get the picture Brooke," Haley whispered. "Can we stop talking about that now?"

"Yeah can you?" Peyton's voice cut into their conversation. "Nobody wants to hear about your slutty summer vacation."

"Aww what's the matter Peyton?" Brooke asked as she looked over at the annoying blonde. Brooke noticed that her trademark blonde girls were now a sleek chin length bob. "Did you spend the summer renting yourself out again and that's why you changed the hair so that the angry wives and girlfriends don't come after you?"

The whole class erupted into laughter at Brooke's comment. Peyton blushed and hid behind her hand and hair. The class quietened down as their teacher came into the room.

**~X~**

"Thanks for waiting Brooke," Haley said as she climbed into Brooke's car after school. Haley had had to take her first pop quiz after school. "You're a star."

"Not a problem Hales," Brooke replied. "So how did you do?"

"I aced it!" Haley said happily as she showed Brooke the paper. "One down two to go."

"That's awesome Tutor Girl!" Brooke said happily. "You wanna go and get a shake at the café? That way you can show your mom."

"Hell yes!" Haley said happily. "Did you get my stuff from my locker?"

"I sure did. It's on the backseat." Brooke replied. Brooke then started the car and pulled out of her parking space. She pulled out of the school grounds and then began to head into town towards the café.

"So what did you do to keep yourself occupied while you were waiting?" Haley asked her.

"I did some more of that Hamlet assignment," Brooke told her. "I'm _so_ on a roll with that. I only have a couple more things to do for it."

"How the _hell_ did you manage that?" Haley asked stunned. "I'm only about halfway through."

"I thought I'd better get on with it while Lucas was able to help me," Brooke told her. "That way I keep Greene off my back and get one up on Peytwhore."

"Lucas _really_ needs to get a medal or something," Haley said amazed. "He's turned you into a model student. As for the nympho side of you he needs telling off for that!"

"Hey!" Brooke said playfully. "Nathan will need telling off because he turned you into a worse nympho! I mean Lucas and I haven't even _looked_ at the Kama sutra, whereas you and Nathan have completed it."

"Okay point proven," Haley said. "But in my defense, you had Lucas all summer."

"I certainly did!" Brooke said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She pulled into a parking space outside the café and they climbed out. "And I enjoyed every single moment of it."

"I bet you did," Haley said as Brooke put her car alarm on. They then began to walk towards the café door. "But please spare me details."

"Oh I forgot to tell you earlier. My parents totally had my room and that made over. It's freaking awesome! And your room had a makeover too but I didn't have chance to see it." Brooke told her as they headed into the café.

"Sweet," Haley said. "We'll go and check it out after we've finished here."

**~X~**

The rest of the week flew by which Brooke and Haley were both thankful for. Haley aced all of her pop quizzes and Karen and Keith had ungrounded her. Nathan had been overjoyed at the news. To celebrate the good news, Brooke and Haley had hit the mall to get themselves some new clothes for the weekend. Now school had finished for the week and Brooke was driving them to the airport.

"Just think Hales, we don't have to fly with the common folk anymore!" Brooke laughed. "I can't believe my dad _actually_ got his own plane!"

"Me neither," Haley replied. "I'm glad we get to fly in comfort now!"

"Just think a couple of hours from now, we'll be with the guys!" Brooke squealed. "Let me guess you and Nathan are gonna be in his bedroom within two minutes of getting in the house."

"Make that less than one," Haley told her with a grin. "Seeing the house can wait until tomorrow."

"See you're definitely worse than me Haley Joy!" Brooke told her. "Just remember to use something so there's no mini Nathan or Haley's running around."

"Have you and Lucas used all those that he got in Huntsville?" Haley asked.

"We sure have," Brooke told her as she grinned. "And every second of using them was absolutely amazing!"

"So you had fun then Tigger?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"Damn right I did Tutor Girl." Brooke replied as she pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"Let's go and get on that plane so we can go be with our hot army guys." Haley told her.

**~X~**

"Nathan!" Haley yelled as she spotted him waiting on her in the arrivals part of the airport. She saw his face split into a wide grin as he spotted her and immediately began heading towards her. As she arrived in front of him he engulfed her into his arms and held her tightly, just enjoying the feel of holding her again after so long. Brooke rushed past them and jumped into Lucas's arms and kissed him passionately.

"Hey you!" Brooke said as their lips separated. "Did you miss me?"

"I _really_ missed you," he told her as he gazed into her eyes. "So damn much."

"I missed you too baby," she told him. "And I'm just glad Hales aced her tests so that she and Nathan can catch up."

"I think if we don't separate those two now, they'll be getting re-acquainted right here on the floor." Lucas said with a laugh as he looked over at Nathan and Haley. Brooke copied his actions. The two of them were involved in an intensely passionate make out session, like they were alone. Brooke was shocked at the sight.

"Hey horn dogs! Get a room!" Brooke called over to them. They were obviously too wrapped up in each other to hear her.

"I think we're gonna have to go in there and manually separate them," Lucas told her with a laugh. "You go to Haley's side and I'll go to Nathan's."

"What are we gonna do?" Brooke asked curious as they went over to them.

"We're gonna pull them apart," Lucas said. "Although we might need a crowbar to achieve that."

Brooke giggled as she and Lucas began to prize apart the loved up couple. It actually took a great deal of effort but they managed it. Nathan and Haley finally separated and their lips made a noise as they separated.

"Dude what are you doing?" Nathan asked Lucas with a frown.

"Stopping you from making an exhibition out of yourself and my sister," Lucas replied with a smile. "Now give me the keys and I'll drive us back to the house."

"Good idea!" Nathan said as he beamed widely and handed Lucas the keys. "That way Haley and I can make out in the backseat."

"Please keep it clean!" Lucas told him as they began to head towards the exit. Nathan and Lucas carried the girls' bags and had their arms wrapped around their waists.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the house. Haley was shocked as she saw the impressive building.

"Damn you guys were right!" she said as the four of them headed to the front door. "It's awesome!"

"That it is!" Brooke agreed from Lucas's side as he unlocked the door. He pushed it open and they all piled in.

"So where's your bedroom?" Haley asked Nathan a little louder than she intended to. Brooke burst out laughing.

"And you had the nerve to call me a nympho!" Brooke told her as she kinked her eyebrow at her. "Come on Lucas let's leave the horn dogs to it."

**~X~**

That evening the four of them were gathered in the kitchen while Lucas made them all a Thai sweet chili chicken stir fry with rice noodles. He only had a pair of shorts on as did Nathan. Haley wore one of Nathan's t-shirts which looked like a dress on her and Brooke was wrapped in her knee length gray robe.

"That smells great Luke," Brooke said as she sniffed the air appreciatively. "I can't wait to try it."

"There's dessert to go with it too," He told her as he looked over his shoulder at her. "I picked up a Key lime pie from an amazing café earlier."

"What's to drink?" Haley asked as she snuggled closer to Nathan.

"It's like a mango slushy, except it's got proper mango in it." Lucas replied. They all heard Brooke sigh happily. They all looked at her.

"I'm so glad Lucas can cook and stuff!" Brooke said as she dreamily watched him at the stove. "You'll make me a good house husband honey!"

"Oh really?" he asked her playfully as Nathan and Haley laughed. "I think you should learn how to cook and then you can stay at home with all the kids."

"Oh really?" she asked as she mimicked his response. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him. "So I take it your plan is to get me pregnant whenever you're home on leave then?"

"Too damn right." He said as he chuckled.

"Have you two been talking about having kids?" Haley asked shocked.

"No we're just being stupid," Brooke told her. "I'm _way_ too young for that!"

"Me too!" Lucas added. "One day we'll sit down and have a serious conversation about it. Right now we're just having fun practicing to make babies. Right Pretty Girl?"

"Right Broody!" Brooke replied as he turned his head and kissed her passionately.

"God get a room!" Nathan said as he rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you finish the food first."

**~X~**

"Here's your drink Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he brought her drink over from the bar to the table they were sat at. The four of them had decided to go out and party while they had been eating the stir fry Lucas had made.

"Thank you sexy," Brooke told him as she took the drink from it. She took a sip. "Mmm this is so yummy! What is it?"

"It's called After Midnight," he replied as he sat down. "It's got coffee, milk, cocoa powder and cream in it. I got it you because I know how much you love coffee."

"It's gorgeous," she told him. "What have you got?"

"I've got an Atomic Cat," Lucas replied with a laugh. "It's orange juice and tonic water."

"I take it Naley are still dancing?" she asked him as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah. I think they've been drinking too," Lucas replied. "Haley seemed a little buzzed."

"And everybody has the nerve to think that I'm the bad girl in the duo!" Brooke said as she shook her head playfully.

"I know. You'd never be naughty at all would you?" Lucas asked as he smiled.

"No, but I'd be _naughty_," she told him as she kinked her eyebrow suggestively. "But only with you."

"I can't wait to get home all of a sudden," he said before kissing her deeply. "Then I want you to be really, _really_ bad!"

"Why are you gonna punish me?" she asked seductively.

"You can count on it," he purred into her ear. "Wanna go and see if our secret corner is free?"

"Are you horny baby?" she asked before downing the rest of her drink.

"Very," he replied as he copied her actions. They both placed their glasses on the table and Brooke slipped her purse strap onto her shoulder. He took hold of her hand and stood. "Come on."

They headed through the mob of people on the dance floor and headed to the dark hallway. As they approached the hidden corner, they heard something over the base of the music that made them stop in their tracks.

"Oh God Nathan that feels _so_ good!" Haley moaned out.

Brooke quickly pulled Lucas back up the hallway and they went back into the main part of the club. She then proceeded to lead him towards the entrance and they got a stamp put on their hands in case they wanted to go back in. Then they headed outside. Brooke burst out laughing as soon as they left.

"Oh my _God_!" she said as her eyes watered. Lucas joined in after a few minutes. "I can't believe they did that. Especially after what Haley said to me on the way here."

"What did she say?" Lucas asked as they leaned against the wall.

"She made me promise that I wouldn't drag you into any dark corners. So I did," Brooke told him as she wiped at her eyes. "And then when you drag me to it, she's there obviously humping Nathan."

"Let me get this straight," Lucas said as he thought about what she said. "You promised Haley yet you came with me willingly."

"But I didn't break my promise," Brooke told him. "Technically it was _you_ dragging _me_, so my promise remains unbroken."

"I like that loophole!" Lucas said as Nathan and Haley arrived outside the club looking a little flushed. "You guys okay? You look a little _flushed_ there."

"And rumpled." Brooke said with a smile. Nathan and Haley shared a guilty look.

"We were just dancing and wondered where you guys were." Haley lied.

"Oh so that's what it's called now huh?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow at them. "Hales you little horn dog you!"

"Oh my God! You know what we did?" Haley asked mortified. Brooke and Lucas nodded. "I'm so embarrassed right now."

"So you should be you little hussy!" Brooke told her playfully. "How about we all grab a cab and get back to the house, so we can have uninterrupted sexy time?"

"I like how Brooke thinks!" Nathan said with a grin as Lucas hailed a cab.


	19. A Birthday and A Surprise

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! You rock!**

* * *

"I think it's great that Lucas gets to come home for the weekend and his birthday just so happens to be tomorrow!" Brooke said to Haley as they walked home from school on a Friday a few weeks later. "I love how they suddenly changed the plans at the last minute."

"Yeah." Haley said sounding distracted. Brooke looked at her.

"Don't sound so thrilled that your man is on his way back to Tree Hill at some point today," Brooke told her. "You sound like I just mentioned you had a dentist appointment or something."

"Brooke can we stop off at park or something?" Haley asked suddenly. "I need to talk and someplace my parents have no chance of hearing."

"We can go back to mine," Brooke told her. "My mom and dad are in New York so it'll be just us."

"Let's go there." Haley said quietly.

"What's up Hales?" Brooke asked worried.

"Not here." Haley said as she saw Peyton heading towards them. Brooke nodded understandingly.

"Well well if it isn't the slut Davis!" Peyton sneered as she stopped in front of her.

"Peyton," Brooke said with a sigh. "I thought you only opened your mouth in the bedroom."

"Did you learn that line from Lucas?" Peyton sneered.

"Actually scratch that comment," Brooke said as she pulled a thoughtful face. "You open that everywhere don't you? Along with your legs!"

Haley sniggered to herself at Brooke's comment as Peyton stood there imitating a goldfish.

"Come on Hales. Let's leave the skank queen to it." Brooke said. With that, Brooke and Haley left Peyton standing in the street glaring after them.

**~X~**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brooke asked as she and Haley sat in her room.

"Can you turn your web cam off first?" Haley asked. "I don't want Lucas to hear if he's still there."

"Sure," Brooke said. She headed over to her computer, disconnected the web cam and switched the computer off. "Okay so what's bothering you? Are you grounded again?"

"No, but I'm probably gonna be." Haley replied.

"Why what did you do?" Brooke asked as she sat beside her.

"Get knocked up." Haley said before bursting into tears. Brooke stared at her in shock.

"You're _pregnant_?" she asked quietly. Haley nodded. "Does Nathan know?"

"Yeah, I told him on Monday." Haley replied as Brooke picked a box of tissues up from a table and handed them to her. She took some out and wiped at her tears.

"You've known since Monday and you haven't said anything?" Brooke asked shocked. "What did Nathan say?"

"He was completely floored," Haley told her. "I told him over the web cam so I even saw his face."

"Is this why he and Lucas are coming here this weekend?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded. "What did his face look like when you told him?"

"He looked like he had seen a ghost," Haley said. "He didn't look happy at all."

"Have you been to the doctor?" Brooke asked as she pulled Haley into a hug.

"I went on Tuesday when you were at the salon," Haley told her. "I had a scan and I'm three weeks tomorrow. Nathan's coming back so I can tell my parents before they get the medical insurance bill."

"Are you telling them tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm so scared Brooke. They are gonna be so disappointed. And I don't want to ruin Luke's birthday."

"You won't." Brooke assured her.

"But I will Brooke," Haley insisted as she moved out of her arms. "Mom and Dad are gonna be pissed and they're not gonna be in the mood to celebrate."

"I'm sure they won't ruin Luke's birthday," Brooke told her. "But if that happens, I know the perfect way to cheer him up. Do you want me to keep Luke out of the way tonight?"

"Yeah," Haley replied gratefully. "Would you tell him for me? I don't know if Nathan has said anything or not to him."

"Sure I can do that," Brooke told her. "Why didn't you tell me on Monday Hales? This must have been killing you keeping it to yourself."

"I was scared Brooke," Haley told her. "I tried a few times but the words just wouldn't come out. I'm so scared of what my parents are gonna say and do."

"Hales, your parents love you and you're their daughter," Brooke told her. "They're gonna be shocked but they'll be there for you. They're not gonna throw you out or anything."

"What if they do?" Haley asked in a scared voice.

"Then there's a room here for you and the Naley baby," Brooke told her as she hugged her again. "And you can stay here for as long as you want. Or we could always move to Florida."

"I've not spoken to Nathan since I told him either," Haley told her. "I just got the text earlier from Lucas that they were coming here instead of us going to them. What if he wants to break up with me?"

"Hales, Nathan is gonna be meeting you at the airport with open arms," Brooke told her. "I saw how he was over the summer. That guy loves you with everything in him. He missed you so much. Yes he's probably shocked about the baby news, but once he comes to terms with the fact he's having a baby with the love of his life, you'll be so much stronger than you were before."

"You're the greatest friend in the whole world Brooke Davis," Haley told her, as she held onto Brooke tighter. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here Haley Scott," Brooke told her. "I can't wait until you have a mini you that comes to me for fashion advice."

"What if it's a mini Nathan?" Haley asked as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes again.

"Then he's gonna come to me for girl advice." Brooke told her with a smile.

**~X~**

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how come we're heading to Tree Hill all of a sudden?" Lucas asked puzzled. He and Nathan were at the airport waiting on the first available flight back to Lucas's hometown.

"We just are." Nathan replied abruptly. Lucas looked at him and frowned. Lucas could tell that there was something off with him. There had been all week.

"Nate what's up man?" Lucas asked him. "Something's been bugging you all week. What is it?"

"Nothing!" Nathan replied in an annoyed voice. He got up from his seat and stomped over to the ticket desk. Lucas watched him with a frown. He watched Nathan talk to the clerk behind the desk, who was different to the one who was there when they had first enquired. Nathan was there for a few minutes before he turned around and headed back to Lucas. He picked up his bag as he said. "We have seats and we have twenty minutes to get to the plane. The dumbass that was on before didn't even have our names on a list."

"Let's go." Lucas said as he picked his bag up and followed Nathan. They made it through security in record time and just made it to the gate before it was closed. They shoved their bags in the overhead compartment and then sat in their seats and secured their seatbelts. Lucas waited until they had taken off before he spoke.

"Okay what the _hell_ is your problem Nate?" he asked him. "You've been cranky all week. What's up?"

"I can't tell you," Nathan mumbled. "Not yet anyway."

"Why?" Lucas asked. He then frowned as he asked. "Are you gonna break up with Haley?"

"What? No!" Nathan told him as he frowned.

"Then what is it?" Lucas asked.

"I'd prefer to tell you when we're at the airport where I'm not confined with you in case you go nuts!" Nathan told him.

"Why what have you done?" Lucas asked. Nathan remained silent. "Come on Nate just tell me."

"Haley's pregnant," Nathan mumbled. Lucas barely caught his words. He remained quiet as his brain processed what Nathan had said. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"Wow," Lucas said quietly, causing Nathan to look at him surprised. "When did you find out?"

"Monday," Nathan replied. "She told me on the web cam right before we went to play basketball."

"So that's why you played like crap," Lucas said with a smile. "How do you feel about it?"

"Scared," Nathan replied honestly. He was shocked that Lucas was taking it so well. "But there's a little part of me that is in awe that I'm gonna be a father."

"So you're gonna stay with Haley?" Lucas asked him.

"Of course Luke," Nathan replied. "I love her so much. I can't imagine not being with her. I just expected us to have kids when she was done with school and college."

"Do my parents know?" Lucas asked him.

"No we're telling them tonight," Nathan told him. "So they might be a little pissed and angry for your birthday."

"That's fine," Lucas told him. "I have Brooke to keep me happy. I wonder why Brooke hasn't said anything."

"Haley probably hasn't told her yet," Nathan replied. "I need to get a new cell phone tomorrow. The store said there is nothing they could do with mine. I bet Hales is thinking I'm ignoring her."

"Just explain that you busted your phone when you fell in the pool when you were drunk." Lucas told him.

"Then she'll ask me why I was drunk," Nathan replied. "And then I'll have to tell her that it was because I was freaked out about being a dad."

"I'm sure she'll understand," Lucas told him. "I bet she's pretty freaked out too. And I also think she's gonna be freaking out about telling my parents."

"I am too," Nathan admitted. "I have visions of your dad castrating me with his bare hands."

"I thought that you and Hales were safe?" Lucas asked.

"There was one time we forgot," Nathan said. "And it was that night we met up again when you and Brooke caught us at it in the club."

"Oh!" Lucas said as he laughed. He pulled a face as he said. "That's a little disturbing how I sort of witnessed my niece or nephew being created."

"Yeah let's not even go there Luke." Nathan said with a slight laugh.

"Don't worry I'm not," Lucas told him with a laugh of his own. "Don't worry man. As long as you're planning to stay with Hales and support her, I got your back. And I'll have a word with my parents on Sunday. Let me just enjoy my birthday first."

"Thanks man," Nathan told him gratefully. He then pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Lucas. "I think that proves how committed I am to your sister."

Lucas picked it up and opened it. Inside was a delicate emerald and diamond engagement ring. It consisted of a large Princess cut diamond, with a Princess cut emerald at either side. And the band consisted of alternate diamond and emerald stones. It was all set in platinum.

"Wow she's gonna love it man!" Lucas told him. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"She does love it," Nathan replied. "She saw it when we went shopping the day after I knocked her up. It was pretty pricey but the guy at the antique store did me a good deal."

"You do know that's Haley's birthstone too right?" Lucas asked as he handed the ring back.

"Yeah she said when she saw it," Nathan told him with a smile. "She did that gasp thing that girls do when they really love something and have to have it. And then she told me that it was perfect and her birthstone."

"I can hear her squealing already," Lucas said with a laugh. "And it'll make her feel better. I mean she'll have visual proof that you're in it for the long haul with her."

"I'm gonna try and be brave and sit down and have a chat with your parents and tell them just how much Haley means to me," Nathan said with a sigh. "Although the way I feel right now the last thing I want is to be in a room with your parents."

"If you need back up just call," Lucas told him. "Or have a codeword with Hales so when you yell it she'll call me."

"Thanks man," Nathan replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

**~X~**

"God Brooke, what if he's not on the plane?" Haley asked nervously as they waited at the arrivals section of the airport. Nathan and Lucas's flight had landed ten minutes previous and there was still no sign of either of them. "God what if he told Lucas and they fought and are in jail?"

"Hales, will you stop freaking out," Brooke told her. "He'll be here. Trust me. Plus it won't do my niece any good."

"Niece?" Haley asked.

"Yeah it's gotta be a girl," Brooke said. "And I'm definitely gonna be marrying your brother one day so she will be."

"Does Lucas know the two of you are gonna get married?" Haley asked. She was glad Brooke was distracting her from her stressful thoughts.

"Yeah he does," Brooke replied. "He's even saving for my dream engagement ring."

"Wow!" Haley said as Brooke spotted Lucas. He seemed to spot her at the same time and hurried over to her, pulled her into his arms and spun her round as he kissed her passionately.

"My weeks seem to get longer," he told her once they pulled their lips apart. "And weekends go far too fast."

"I know what you mean," Brooke replied. "But it's good to have you back. You won't believe what I have planned for you tomorrow night."

"I can't wait," he said before he kissed her passionately again. He pulled away and looked over at Haley who was stood there looking a little awkwardly. Nathan was just heading out. "Hales, I like my birthday present."

"Huh?" Haley asked, as she looked at him confused. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. Brooke and Nathan watched as Haley looked at him a little nervously.

"My little nephew, come and give me a hug." he told her with a smile. Haley's eyes filled with happy tears as she hugged her big brother. Lucas felt her small frame shake as she cried. He rubbed her back soothingly as he whispered in her ear. "Talk to Nathan before you tell mom and dad okay? He's gonna be there for you. You just need to talk to each other before you speak to mom and dad."

"Okay," Haley said as she pulled away from his embrace. She looked at him as she wiped at her eyes. "Thanks Luke. I hope mom and dad are as cool as you."

"You never know they might surprise you." Lucas told her before he headed over to Brooke and hugged and kissed her some more.

"Hey." Haley said to Nathan a little awkwardly.

"Hey." Nathan replied. They both looked at the other and didn't say anything for a few long moments. Nathan then pulled Haley into his arms and held her tightly as he kissed her forehead. Haley wrapped her arms around his waist and held on for dear life. "Sorry I didn't call Hales. My phone was busted. And I've been a little drunk."

"That's okay," Haley replied quietly. She was glad that was the reason and not that he didn't want to be with her anymore. "I wish I could have got drunk."

"There's something I need to do Hales." Nathan said as he pulled out of her embrace. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled the ring box out. He went down on one knee as he opened it. Haley stood watching him in shock as people began to gather around and watch. Lucas smiled as Brooke stood with her mouth agape. "Haley Joy Scott, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" Haley squealed happily. The people that had gathered around them applauded as Nathan took it out of the box and placed it on her finger. "It's perfect."

"I gathered that when you saw it," he told her as he stood and kissed her lovingly before pulling away. "I was gonna talk to your parents before I proposed, but I thought it would look better that you had that on your finger before we did."

"I like that idea," Haley said with a smile as she looked at the ring. "They'll know we're serious about each other then."

"I hope so." Nathan said before he kissed her again.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked as he saw the look on Brooke's face.

"Is it wrong that I'm kinda jealous?" Brooke asked him as she moved her gaze from Nathan and Haley to Lucas. "I was hoping we would beat them to the engagement at least especially after how you've been talking lately."

"Brooke we're definitely gonna get married okay," Lucas told her as he grinned. "But I want you to have your dream ring and I want to be the one to pay for it."

"I know baby," she told him as she kissed his cheek. "I just wished we had beat them to it."

"We'll try and beat them to actually getting married," Lucas told her. "Will that do?"

"I guess it'll have to," Brooke said with a smile. "How about we go back to mine and let Naley drop the bombshell on your parents and wait on the phone call to tell us that dinner is ready?"

"I like that idea a lot," Lucas told her. "Who has what car?"

"I have yours and I leant mine to Naley," Brooke told him. "I know how protective you are over your car."

"I can't wait to drive it again," he said with a fond smile. "It's been a while."

"Hey Naley!" Brooke called over to the couple who was still kissing. They broke apart and looked over at Brooke and Lucas. "We're gonna go back to my house. Good luck with the talk."

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan said with a smile. "I think we'll need it."

**~X~**

Karen and Keith were relaxing in the lounge when Nathan and Haley walked in from the direction of the bedrooms. They were cuddled up on one of the sofas and Nathan and Haley sat on the other one. Haley swallowed nervously as Nathan took a deep breath to try to steady his nerves.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you guys." Haley said in a shaky voice.

"What is it sweetie?" Karen asked as she and Keith looked over at them. Nathan and Haley shared a scared look.

"Mom, I-" Haley said as her voice faltered and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm gonna have a baby."

"What?" Keith asked alarmed as Nathan pulled Haley into his arms to comfort her. She sobbed into his chest and he stroked her back soothingly.

"Oh my God!" Karen said shocked as she watched Nathan comfort Haley.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Keith said as he stood from the sofa and began to pace.

"We're not Mr. Scott." Nathan replied. It didn't seem right to call him Keith then.

"I don't believe this," Keith said in a sigh. His voice turned angry as he said. "You _assured_ us that you were being careful. We trusted you Haley!"

"I know you did," Haley said. Her head was still buried in Nathan's chest and her voice was muffled. "I'm really sorry dad. It was just the one time."

"That's all that it takes," Karen said joining in the conversation. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry mom." Haley said as she sobbed harder.

"Have you two decided what you're going to do?" Karen asked.

"I'm not gonna run away and leave her," Nathan told them. Both Keith and Karen looked at him. Haley still clung onto him. "Haley and I are engaged."

"This just gets better," Keith said in a disbelieving tone. "Yes it's good that you're showing commitment, but she's still at high school Nathan."

"We don't have to get married right away," Nathan said. "I just wanted to show you just exactly how I feel about Hales."

"You've _definitely_ done that alright." Keith said in an annoyed tone as he glared at Nathan. Karen saw and decided to step in.

"Haley why don't you and Nathan go for a walk or something?" she suggested. "Your father and I need to discuss some things."

"We'll go and stay at Brooke's tonight," Haley said as she pulled away from Nathan and stood up. She began to head towards her room with Nathan following. "We'll see you tomorrow."

**~X~**

Brooke was woken at six thirty the next day by the phone ringing. She could also hear the rain pouring down. She blearily opened her eyes and leaned over Lucas's naked form to grab the cordless handset from the charging cradle.

"Hello?" she asked groggily as she placed it against her ear.

"_Brooke its Karen, is Haley there?"_ Karen asked her.

"Uh I don't know," Brooke said as she nudged Lucas. He grumbled in protest as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Have you seen Haley?"

"No," he mumbled. "Maybe she's in her room."

"_I'm_ _just gonna go check her room Karen_." Brooke told her as she placed the phone on the bed, picked Lucas's shirt up, and pulled it on.

"Why did you ask me if I've seen my sister when I was asleep?" Lucas asked with a yawn.

"In case you let her in or something whilst I was sleeping," she told him as she picked the phone up and headed towards the room Haley used. She opened the door and went in. The room was empty. "No she and Nathan aren't here. Why?"

"_She said that she was heading over to yours last night_," Karen told her with a sigh. "_Keith and I had to discuss some things after Haley told us something_-"

"She told you about the baby?" Brooke asked.

"_You knew_?" Karen asked her sounding shocked.

"I only found out yesterday after we got back from school," Brooke told her. "Maybe they went to a hotel or something."

"_You're probably right_," Karen replied with a frustrated sigh. "_She's_ _not answering her cell phone. If she calls you or turns up there, can you tell her we need to see he_r? _And_ _can you put Lucas on. I want to wish him happy birthday_."

"Sure," Brooke said as she headed back into her room. She saw Lucas was once again fast asleep. "He's asleep. Let me wake him up."

_"No it's okay_," Karen said. "_Tell him to be at the café for one. I'll make him his favorite meal_."

"I will. See you later Karen." Brooke promised as she ended the call and climbed back on the bed. She leaned over Lucas once again as she placed the phone back in the charger. The rain now sounded heavier. She accidentally woke Lucas up as she did.

"Can't a guy sleep in on his birthday?" he asked her sleepily.

"No." Brooke said with a smile.

"Why aren't you naked?" he asked as he gave her a sleepy, yet suggestive smile

"Well I was thinking that you could un-wrap me and class me as your first birthday present." she replied with a giggle.

"I like the sound of that," Lucas said as he quickly pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. He then began to kiss her. "I'm suddenly not sleepy anymore."

"I can tell." she told him as their lips joined once more.

**~X~**

"So how come you didn't want to go to Brooke's last night like you told your parents?" Nathan asked her. They were snuggled up together in bed in a motel. The rain had woken them both a little while earlier.

"I just wanted to be completely alone with you where my parents couldn't find me," she told him. "They already don't trust me so what does it matter if I'm not where I said I was?"

"Are you sure it wasn't just so you could scream in ecstasy and not bother about people who know you hearing?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"There was that too," Haley said as she smiled. "And at least I don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

"There is that," Nathan replied as he moved his hand and placed it over Haley's belly. "I can't believe we got us a baby growing in there Hales."

"I know," she said as she placed her hand over his. "It's amazing but so damn scary too."

"I know," he replied as he kissed her lovingly. "So are we gonna get breakfast or make use of the last hour of the hotel room to have loud sex?"

"Well we've paid for it so why not use it?" she asked as she pulled his head towards her and kissed him passionately.

**~X~**

The rain was pouring down heavier than ever. Lucas had called Karen at the café and told her that he was going to stay at Brooke's, as he didn't want to risk driving. Karen had told him it was a good idea. She had also heard from Haley who had told her that she and Nathan were staying at a motel until the rain stopped. Brooke was still in bed, led on her back lost in the throes of passion as Lucas had his head buried between her thighs. As he worked his magic on her, the rain seemed to get heavier outside. Brooke buried her hands in his hair encouraging him to keep up the amazing things he was doing. Both began to feel a little chilly as the rain had made the temperature drop. Lucas kissed his way upwards, over her body as he gripped the covers and dragged them over them both. His lips brushed against her sweet, soft skin.

As he moved up her body, Brooke stroked her hands over the firm skin of his naked back. She felt the chill on his skin as he kissed over her breasts and up to her mouth. As their lips met, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him as she caressed his head and back. Their lips parted and Lucas rested his head on her chest gently and relished being in her embrace. He smiled as he listened to her heartbeat as she caressed his hair. To him this was the best way to spend his birthday. He was actually thankful that the rain was torrential so that driving was a little on the hazardous side. It gave him the perfect excuse to stay in the empty house with the love of his life and do whatever he wanted to her. He then slowly kissed his way to her wondrous lips once more. He nibbled ever so lightly on the delicate and sensitive skin of her neck. Then he placed light kisses along her jaw line before taking her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Slowly they kissed for what seemed an eternity. They seemed to get drunk off each other's lips. It was as if they were intoxicated by each other. It seemed to get stronger as the rain outside fell heavier. Lucas gently caressed her neck, cheeks and her hair. His fingers sank into the chocolate tresses as their lips parted and their eyes met. Lucas felt as if he was losing his soul into her eyes and it was a feeling he never wanted to end. His urge to kiss her again overpowered that and he lowered his lips to hers once more, breaking their intense connection.

He leaned his weight onto his left hand as his right moved under the covers between them. He moved it between her legs and parted her folds as he moved his hard shaft closer to her. Their lips parted as they both got the need to breathe and Brooke smiled up at him. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze once more, as Brooke carefully gripped his hardness in her right hand. She guided him closer and slid the tip against herself as Lucas's hand managed to open her to him a little more. She caressed herself with his member, stimulating them both at the same time. Brooke then guided him into her a little, like she was letting his tip get a taste of her. She urged him on and then he easily and naturally slid into her, letting out a deep-felt sigh in response.

When he was fully immersed in her they kissed passionately as Brooke locked her ankles behind him, after her legs had gone around him. Her hands went to his back and caressed his skin. His lips tasted hers as he savored the feel of his shaft buried in the wet and warm comfort of her heated core. They slowly began to move and instinctively found a rhythm that satisfied them both.

**~X~**

"It's not much of a birthday for Lucas really is it?" Keith said as he looked out of the window of the empty café.

"I'm sure Brooke is making sure that he's enjoying himself." Karen said as she looked around to see if there was anything else to clean.

"I'm sure she is," Keith said with a frown. "I just hope that Nathan and Haley are okay wherever they are."

"Me too," Karen agreed as she poured them both a coffee. They then sat in the booth that they usually did. "I feel pretty bad at how we reacted to the news of the pregnancy."

"I do too," Keith admitted. "It was just a shock. I mean our daughter is sixteen and telling us that she's pregnant _and_ engaged."

"I'm glad that Nathan is standing by her though," Karen said before she sipped her coffee. "I know a lot of boys his age would run a mile from the news of a baby, but instead he proposes to prove that he's not leaving her to go through it alone."

"I know," Keith replied. "And I'm glad that Haley has found someone responsible and mature enough to settle down with."

"So am I," Karen told him. "I now know how my parents felt when we told them that I was pregnant with Lucas. I mean I wasn't much older than Haley."

"I feel like an ass," Keith said as he remembered what it had been like when he and Karen had announced that Karen was pregnant. "I know exactly how Nathan felt and I acted just like my father. I think I owe him an apology."

"Same here," Karen said. "When we find out where they are we need to have another talk with them and we need to apologize for how we reacted."

"I just can't believe that you're going to be a Grandmother and you're only thirty seven." Keith said with a chuckle.

"I just hope that we don't get anymore Grandchildren for a long time." Karen told him as they both went back to drinking their coffee.

**~X~**

Brooke collapsed on top of Lucas as both of their releases came to an end. Neither made any movement as they panted and struggled to breathe. It was a long while before they could even kiss, before they could even move their heads and lips into position. The last pulses echoed through their systems as they lay intertwined in their ever so slowly cooling bed. Brooke was lying on his chest as he held her against him. A few moments later, they fell asleep together, still in their intimate embrace and the position they had collapsed into. Outside the rain still fell.


	20. Crash Into You

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost Thanksgiving already!" Brooke said giddily as she and Haley walked through the mall. "Mmm that coffee smells awesome!"

"At least I can stomach the smell now without hurling," Haley said with a slight laugh. "I'm so happy my morning sickness has _finally_ stopped."

"Just in time for your mom's amazing Thanksgiving feast too," Brooke said with a smile. "You and Nathan timed your unplanned pregnancy just right."

"Brooke!" Haley said with a laugh as Brooke grinned at her. "You can't plan an unplanned pregnancy."

"You know what I meant Hales," Brooke told her as they went past a baby store. "Oh look at all the cute little baby things. I'm so jealous you get a little person to put into them in a few months!"

"You could always have Luke knock you up over Thanksgiving." Haley said in a teasing tone.

"I'm sure your parents would appreciate that," Brooke said with a laugh. "I can't have a baby just yet. I mean I'm finding it hard enough to keep up with my school work so could you imagine me with a baby at the same time?"

"God I never even thought of that!" Haley said as she looked at Brooke with wide eyes.

"Hales, you're smart, you'll be able to manage it a breeze," Brooke told her, earning a smile in response. "As for dumbasses like me, I won't. I mean its bad enough I have Lucas invading my thoughts when I'm supposed to be studying."

"Please do not tell me anymore," Haley said as she pulled a disturbed face. "You over share _way_ too much. And you're not a dumbass. You've just got one thing left to do for that Hamlet assignment. How the hell did you manage that?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied honestly. "Its fun seeing Greene's face when he sees how much work I've done. And Peytwhore's of course."

"I have to admit it is very entertaining." Haley said with a laugh.

"Is it too early to buy you baby things yet?" Brooke asked with a sigh as she looked at the baby items longingly.

"I think so," Haley said. "We should at least wait until Nathan and I know the sex."

"That's _ages_ away," Brooke said as she pouted. "You're no fun at all!"

"I have to be all responsible now remember Brooke." Haley said playfully. Brooke smiled.

"Hey it's _so_ good that your parents finally came round," Brooke said as they began to walk again. "I knew they would."

"I think it's only down to you and Lucas talking them round," Haley said with a slight smile and a sigh. "I think if Lucas hadn't reassured them how much he trusts Nathan, then Nate wouldn't be welcome in the house."

"Plus they've had like two months to get used to the idea," Brooke added. "I bet it won't be long until they're turning the spare room into a nursery for you."

"As long as they consult me about the theme and stuff I'm fine with it," Haley joked. "But seriously I'd love them to embrace the role of Grandparents like that, but I think it's going to be a long while before they do."

"Just think though, we get our guys back for longer than a weekend! And we only have a couple days to wait!" Brooke said happily. "Nine whole days! I'm so happy. I need to go to Victoria's."

"Again?" Haley asked incredulously. Brooke nodded. "Do you not own everything they've ever created?"

"Nope," Brooke replied with a grin. "Lucas loves seeing the new stuff."

"It's a good thing your parents got your closet extended." Haley said with a laugh.

"I know. I love the lingerie section my mom had put in for me," Brooke said. "It's like having my own lingerie store with everything hung up like that."

"I can't believe you color coordinated your closet," Haley said in a teasing tone. "I never would have thought you'd have done something like that."

"It's easier to find things that way," Brooke said with a smile. "Considering the amount of clothes I have now."

"I'm dreading having to buy things that resemble tents," Haley said as she rolled her eyes. She then playfully added. "And you'll be going round in your figure hugging dresses as skinny as ever."

"I'd probably still wear them when I'm pregnant," Brooke replied with a laugh. Haley joined in. "You could always just get normal clothes in a bigger size."

"I think I'll probably end up doing that," Haley said. "The maternity stuff I've seen isn't really me."

"I'll buy you some awesome clothes for Christmas," Brooke told her. "Speaking of Christmas, our guys will be finished in Florida. I hope they get a base near here after their graduation."

"Me too," Haley agreed. "But what would happen to the house in Florida?"

"Vacation home Hales," Brooke told her. "We could always go to college in Florida and live in it."

"I'll let you know." Haley said with a laugh as they headed into Brooke's favorite store.

**~X~**

"Oh my God I can't wait until we get back to Tree Hill!" Lucas said as he closed and zipped his suitcase fastened. Nathan looked at him as he smirked.

"You've been talking to Brooke _way_ too much," he told him. "You sounded like a sixteen year old girl."

"Shut up!" Lucas said as he threw a sneaker at him.

"God you even throw like a girl!" Nathan replied with a laugh.

"Well I least I didn't dress up as a girl scout!" Lucas said as he laughed. Nathan chuckled to himself.

"That was so funny!" Nathan replied. "That woman's face was a picture when we were walking to the bar."

"You do know I have pictures of that and I'm gonna show Haley what her fiancé does when she's not around," Lucas told him. "And as for that woman, I thought the best part was when you asked her if she wanted to buy some cookies."

"I hate you!" Nathan replied in a whine. "Well I'm gonna tell Brooke that you like to dress up as Tommy Lee."

"That's better than a girl scout," Lucas said. "I thought you were gonna go as Batman anyway?"

"I was but they had no Batman costumes left," Nathan replied. "So it was either a girl scout or a pink bunny."

"Told you that you should have got your costume in advance," Lucas said as he shrugged his jacket on. "Anyway let's get our butts to the airport. I wanna go and see my girl!"

**~X~**

"I am really shocked that you only have two bags from Victoria's," Haley said sounding impressed as she and Brooke arrived back to the car. "Your parents are gonna have a heart attack when they see the credit card statement and see how _little_ you spent."

"I know it's a miracle huh?" Brooke giggled as she dumped her purchases in the trunk. Haley copied her actions. "Are you sure you're okay to drive Hales?"

"Brooke I'm fine," Haley assured her as Brooke closed the trunk. "I'm gonna make the most of driving while I can. I mean it'll only be a few months until I'm too fat to fit behind the wheel."

"You won't be fat Hales," Brooke assured her as they climbed into the car. "You'll be carrying my little niece."

"You do know that Lucas wants a nephew right?" Haley asked with a laugh as she pulled out of the parking space.

"I think I can persuade him to want a niece." Brooke said with a laugh of her own. Haley shook her head at her as they headed out of the parking lot.

Brooke switched the radio on and the two of them sang along as Haley drove. They then began to sing their own lyrics and pretty soon, they were laughing at the nonsense they were coming out with. Haley was thankful that they were currently at a set of lights so she could get her breath back. The light turned to green and Haley set off across the intersection. She was in the middle of it when a car came speeding along, through a red light and smashed straight into Brooke's car. It happened so fast that Haley had no time to respond. The force of the impact caused Brooke's car to flip and spin around before crashing into a car that was waiting at another set of lights and then coming to rest on the roof in the road. The car that had hit them was crumpled into the wall of a building.

**~X~**

"Okay so what's the hold up?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas were sat in the back of a cab on their way from Tree Hill airport.

"There's been an accident," the cab driver replied as he checked the messages on his phone. It was how he kept up to date with accidents and delays on the road. "It only happened a few minutes ago. Don't think emergency services are there yet."

"Great," Lucas said with a sigh. He looked at Nathan. "You wanna walk?"

"Sure." Nathan replied. Lucas pulled some money out of his wallet and handed it to the driver.

"Here you go," he said as the driver took it. "Keep the change."

"Thanks man," the driver replied as Lucas and Nathan climbed out of the cab with their bags. "Have a nice walk."

Lucas and Nathan chuckled between themselves as they closed the cab doors and jogged over to the sidewalk. A few minutes later, they reached the intersection where the accident had happened and found that the cab driver was right. There was only one cop at the scene. They noticed the car that seemed to be stuck in the wall of the building and then their attention was drawn to the car that lay on its roof on the road. Lucas frowned as he turned his head to read the license plate.

"Oh my _God_ Nathan!" he said in a panicked tone. "That's Brooke's car."

"You're sure?" Nathan asked as he began to get worried.

"I'm certain. It's her license plate." Lucas said as he swallowed over the lump in his throat. They raced over to where Brooke's car was. The cop was too busy in diverting the traffic that he could. Lucas raced to the drivers' side and Nathan went to the passenger side. The knelt on the road and looked inside. Brooke and Haley were slumped onto the soft top of the car. It had offered them little protection from the car landing on the roof. Neither of them moved.

"Oh my God!" Nathan said as his stomach filled with dread. "Let me check Hales."

"Okay," Lucas replied. The two of them quickly changed sides. Lucas cursed at how none of the other motorists had helped anyone involved in the crash. "Brooke! Brooke can you hear me?"

"What do we do Luke?" Nathan asked sounding close to having a nervous breakdown. "Do you think the baby is okay?"

"I don't know," Lucas replied sounding the same. "Do we risk moving them now just in case? Or do we wait for the professionals?"

"I wanna move Haley," Nathan said adamantly. "Just in case the car blows up or something."

"We're not in a movie Nate," Lucas told him as he reached into the car to check Brooke's pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then he smelt the gasoline. "But maybe we should move them. Like you said, it doesn't hurt to be safe right?"

Nathan and Lucas both took a deep breath as they began to move Brooke and Haley from the car. Lucas knew that they weren't supposed to move them, but after smelling the gasoline, he wasn't taking any chances. They both breathed a huge sigh of relief as the two girls were easily pulled from the wrecked car. At least they didn't need cutting out of it. They moved them over to the sidewalk to a clear part where people weren't gathered to gawp at the scene. It was a reasonable distance away from the car too. All they could do was sit there and wait for the ambulance to arrive. It seemed ages until they heard the welcome sound of the sirens.

**~X~**

"Hey honey," Karen greeted as Keith came into the café. "How come you're finished so early?"

"I got a call from Lucas," Keith told her in a quiet tone. "Brooke and Haley have been in a car accident."

"What?" Karen asked shocked as she almost dropped the plates she held. "Are they okay?"

"I don't know," Keith replied honestly. "That's all Lucas said. He was on the way to hospital in the ambulance with Brooke when he called. Nathan was with Haley in another."

"Oh my God! The baby!" Karen said shocked. "I hope Haley hasn't lost it. I know we haven't been the model supportive parents to her about this so far. But I hope to God she hasn't lost it."

"We'll find out when we get to the hospital," Keith told her. "I came to give you a hand to get everyone out of here."

"I only have two customers left that seem like they're almost done," Karen told him. "I'll start turning everything off."

"I'll sort the sign and blinds." Keith told her.

"Has anyone told Richard and Victoria?" Karen asked.

"I'm not sure," Keith replied. "I can do that."

"Okay." Karen replied as she headed into the back to turn the things in there off.

**~X~**

"What's happening? How's Haley?" Nathan asked the doctor as he came up to him. He broke off from his nervous pacing and hurried over to the doctor.

"She's being prepped for surgery," the doctor replied. "She has multiple fractures of the right leg, some head trauma, a possible collapsed lung, broken ribs and a good deal of internal bleeding."

"What about the baby?" Nathan asked almost reluctantly. He hoped it was good news.

"Well, with this kind of severe trauma," the doctor began but trailed off. "Look, we're gonna do everything that we can. But right now our priority is saving Haley, okay?"

"Okay." Nathan replied quietly. He turned round to head over to where the seats were. He suddenly felt like his legs wouldn't hold him up. As he did, he almost walked straight into Lucas.

"Hey," Lucas said softly. "I hear Hales has pretty much the same injuries as Brooke. Except Brooke's lungs are fine and she's not pregnant."

"I don't know if Haley still is," Nathan said with a sigh as the two of them headed over to the seats and almost collapsed into them. "The doc said their main priority is Hales."

"It's bad enough waiting to hear news on your girl," Lucas said as he gave Nathan a sympathetic look. "I can't imagine what you're going through waiting to hear about your baby."

"I can't believe someone _deliberately_ caused this," Nathan said angrily. "I hope whoever the hell it was in that car is hurt real bad, because if they're not they will be when I'm done with them."

"Same here," Lucas agreed. "I'm so glad that we got out of that cab and walked."

"Me too," Nathan replied. "I can't believe nobody went to help."

"They were too busy getting footage on their phones," Lucas said. "It'll probably end up on the internet before dinner."

"Nathan, Lucas!" Karen said as she came dashing up to them with Keith hot on her heels. "How's Haley?"

"She's in surgery." Nathan replied.

"And Brooke?" Karen asked.

"She's in surgery too." Lucas replied.

"Richard and Victoria are on their way." Keith told him. Lucas' eyes went wide.

"It didn't even occur to me to call them!" he said in alarm.

"It's okay Luke," Keith assured him. "They understood."

"I need to get some air." Nathan said suddenly as he stood and hurried down a hallway. Lucas, Karen and Keith watched him concerned.

"How is the baby?" Karen asked as she sat beside Lucas.

"I don't know," Lucas said in a weary tone. "The doc said Haley was their main priority right now."

Nathan ran out of the hospital door and headed over to where there was a seated area. He sat down and held his head in his hands. As he did, he noticed that there were patches of blood on his jeans and shirt. He hoped it wasn't from anything to do with the baby. He couldn't believe that what was supposed to be a happy vacation had started like this. He honestly didn't know what he would do if Haley or the baby didn't survive. This was the first time in his life that he had had a proper family and now it was in jeopardy of having it taken away.

He stood and ran a hand through his hair. It was then he noticed that there was blood on them too. His face paled further and he hurried back into the hospital and to the men's room. He then began to scrub his hands so hard that he almost rubbed his skin raw. He then splashed the cold water over his face to wash away traces of his tears, before drying his hands and face with a paper towel. He then left the bathroom and headed towards the chapel. He had a feeling Haley and their baby would need all the help they could get. He headed through the doors and found it empty. He walked down the tiny aisle and sat in the front row of seats. He sat there quietly as his tears returned and he thought about the love of his life and their unborn child.

"I know I haven't been the best person on the planet, but _I_ deserved to be punished for that, not Haley. She's a good person, and she'd be a great mother if," Nathan began as he looked at the cross above the altar. His tears fell heavier as he said. "Look I know it must suck how people are always asking for things and never giving anything back. But Haley saved me from making my life turn out to be a wreck. There has to be a miracle left for her. Please. Please don't take her from me. Don't take our child from her."

**~X~**

Lucas paced the hospital hallway for the billionth time. Karen and Keith watched him worriedly. Richard and Victoria were still on their way. They had been in Los Angeles for one of Richard's important business meetings.

"I think you've about worn a groove in that floor son," Keith told him. Lucas looked at him sadly. "I know you're worried Luke, but I think you should sit for a while."

"I can't sit. If I sit I cry. I can't do that right now. I need to know how Brooke is before I can do that. If I do it before I'm not gonna be able to absorb anything the doc tells me." Lucas replied. As Lucas spoke, a doctor headed towards them.

"Are you with Haley Scott?" he asked. It was the doctor who had spoken to Nathan.

"Yes we're her parents." Karen said as she and Keith stood.

"Just to let you know that her surgery went great," he told them with a smile. "She's recovering in her room, but she's still asleep right now."

"Oh thank God!" Karen said relieved as she sank into Keith's arms. Nathan was on his way back from the chapel and saw Keith comforting Karen. He saw the doctor and immediately thought the worst.

"Oh God no!" he said quietly. Lucas noticed him.

"Nate, her surgery went great," he called. Nathan got a relieved look on his face. "She's still sleeping though."

"Thank God!" Nathan said as he managed a slight smile.

"Have you heard anything about Brooke Davis?" Lucas asked the doctor.

"I haven't been treating her but I can ask my colleagues for you." the doctor told him.

"That would be great," Lucas replied. "She went for her surgery at around the same time as Haley."

"Can I go and see Haley?" Nathan asked sounding desperate. Karen saw the worry that was etched into his eyes and she nodded. He looked at the doctor. "What room is she in?"

"I'll show you," the doctor said. "I'm heading that way anyway."

**~X~**

Nathan was sat by Haley's bedside holding her hand. The tears were flowing freely once again as he looked at her battered form. She had a bandage around her head and her right eye was bruised and swollen. Her chin was also grazed. Her right leg was in a cast and that was suspended to take any weight off it.

"Hey, baby. You know how you're always telling me that you're not going anywhere? Well, I need to hold you to that right now, okay? I just need you to come back to me," Nathan began in a sad voice as he looked down at their hands. Her engagement ring sparkled as the lights caught it. "Listen, just move one of your fingers if you can hear me, okay? Just move one of those beautiful fingers and let me know that you're still here with me."

He waited but there was no response. He hated the helpless feeling that was overpowering him. He lifted their intertwined hands and he kissed the back of Haley's lovingly, just as Karen and Keith came through the door. He repeated the action not caring if they saw. Karen managed a sad smile as they sat at the opposite side to where he was. Both were shocked at the sight of Haley. All three knew that it was just a matter of waiting to see if or when she woke up.

**~X~**

Lucas put his hand on the handle of the door that led into Brooke's private room. The doctor had told them that there was a problem fixing the break in her leg during the surgery and it had taken them longer than they had predicted. He took a deep breath, opened the door, and went inside. He closed the door behind him and headed over to Brooke's bed. He gasped as he took in the sight of her. She and Haley had matching bandages on their heads and Brooke's eye was more bruised and swollen. She had a cut on her right cheek and there was one on her neck. Her left arm was in a cast as was her left leg. Her leg was also suspended like Haley's. Her right leg was in a form of cast, but it was one of the Velcro removable ones. He was shocked as he sat in the visitor's chair. He took hold of her hand and looked at her helplessly as he finally let his tears fall.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I know you've got a lot going on right now and just so you know, I'm a mess. You've gotta wake up soon because I need you Brooke and I love you," he began in a broken voice. "What do you say huh? How about you wake up and help me out?"

He looked down at her sadly as his tears continued to fall. Her form remained still and Lucas only had the beeping machines breaking the deafening quiet of the room.

**~X~**

Nathan was heading back from the bathroom. He felt like he had been waiting for Haley to wake up for weeks, when it had only been a matter of hours. He was still waiting to hear if they still had a baby or not. He headed back into Haley's room and closed the door behind him. He turned to her bed and stopped in his tracks. He smiled widely as he saw her looking at him with a tiny smile on her face.

"Hi." she greeted in a whisper.

"Hi." he greeted back as happy tears fell down his face.

He raced over to her side, took hold of her hand once more, bent and kissed her forehead lovingly. He repeated the kisses before he carefully gathered her into an embrace. Haley wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes as she felt his comforting embrace. Karen and Keith watched through happy tears.

**~X~**

Lucas was led on Brooke's bed by her side looking down at her. He carefully stroked her hair as he kissed her forehead. He just needed to be close to her. He felt like he would go crazy if he wasn't.

"You're so brilliant and beautiful and brave. I've known you for years, yet was too stupid to realize that you were right there in front of me," he told her in a whisper. He had just been telling her random things that had been coming into his head for the past few hours. As of yet there was no sign of Richard and Victoria. "Brooke Davis you are going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure that you even know it. You've changed my world so much for the better. God please wake up Pretty Girl."

"Are you going to keep on saying things like that?" she asked in a croaky voice as she opened her eyes. Hazel met blue before his lips kissed her gently.

"Forever," he told her once their lips had parted. "God you had me so worried Brooke. Thank God you're awake."

"How's Haley?" she asked then her eyes went wide. "The baby!"

"You and Hales have matching injuries almost," Lucas told her softly. "Although it's just Haley's right leg that's busted. You have new metal attachments in yours."

"I do?" she asked as her eyes fluttered closed briefly. "Why do I feel so tired?"

"That's probably due to your surgery," he told her. "I better go and get a doctor and tell them you're awake. I'll go and see how Hales is while they're checking you over."

"Okay," she told him as he carefully climbed off the bed. "Can I get a kiss first?"

"You can have anything you want Pretty Girl," he told her as he leaned over and kissed her lovingly and deeply. "I love you so much."

**~X~**

"You understand there are no guarantees in medicine, but as long as we can locate a heartbeat, there's no reason to expect that this baby won't be perfectly healthy." a female doctor said as she went about setting up a sonogram machine.

Haley was still led on the hospital bed with a blanket over her lower half and her hospital gown was adjusted so her abdomen was on show. She had had the bandage taken off her head and it revealed a nasty looking wound in the middle of her forehead. The doctor ran the scanner over Haley's belly and Nathan gripped her hand firmly. Karen and Keith were waiting outside to give Nathan and Haley some privacy. Nathan looked at Haley as they waited anxiously to discover if their baby was still there and still alive. She seemed lost in her own little world. After a few tense moments, they both heard the sound of a heartbeat. The doctor turned and looked at them and smiled. Nathan looked at the screen and smiled widely as Haley looked at it in shock. They shared an incredulous look and Haley leaned her head back in relief before she broke down. Nathan pulled her closer to him and took hold of her hand as he kissed her forehead.


	21. Thanksgiving

**CaseyJr - There will be a fair bit of the healing process. And you never know, there might be some complications. And no it's not easy having 2 casts. It's worse on your hands though. I'm glad I'm back onto bandages for now. **

**Craxygirl54 - It is revealed in this chapter who was in the other car. You never know you could be right. As for my torn tendon, it's still the same. Doesn't want to seem to get better at all.**

**Jen loves Nathan - You're possibly right. I have all the chapters planned for when that happens.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, ciaranoelle, bjq, Diane Hermans, Alyssia-Owens, Ashley J Scott, Eve G, The-Ryanator, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, MollyCW23, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSawyer99, tanya2byour21, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Danny-Walker, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you so much for all your reviews.**

**Thanks so much for all the favorite adds and story alerts, I really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"How are we going to look after them?" Karen asked Keith, Richard and Victoria. They were sat around a table in the cafeteria of the hospital with Lucas and Nathan. Brooke and Haley were being examined by doctors. "They're going to need help with everything."

"They should come back to Florida with us." Nathan said. Lucas nodded in agreement as he had just taken a sip of coffee.

"They have school." Victoria pointed out.

"Yeah but they're in no fit state to go to school," Nathan said. "They'd be doing their work at home. So why not in Florida?"

"Plus considering how badly they're both hurt, they need help with _everything_ like you said," Lucas added. He looked at Richard and Victoria as he said. "I know Brooke doesn't want either of you helping her with that."

"Oh," Richard said, as he understood what Lucas meant. "I think that it would probably be better for them to go to Florida with you after Thanksgiving then."

"The sunshine might do them good." Keith said.

"Will they be okay for traveling there?" Karen asked concerned.

"They can travel in my plane," Richard said. "That way they'll be more comfortable and relaxed. Plus there's more room. I'll contact a physician friend of mine and have him travel with them to be on the safe side."

"Promise me that you'll look after my daughter." Karen said as she looked at Nathan.

"I swear on my life I will," he told her. "_Both_ she and our baby will be looked after perfectly I promise."

"Haley has my permission to go to Florida with you." Karen said. Nathan smiled in response.

"We'll talk to the school about getting their work emailed there or something." Keith told him.

"And can Brooke come too?" Lucas asked.

"Absolutely," Victoria told him. "I know she's in capable hands."

**~X~**

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he headed into her room a little later. "How are you feeling?"

"Still feel like crap," she told him. "But the doctor said I can go home."

"Really?" Lucas asked as he walked over to her and kissed her lovingly. "That's great. I have some good news for you too."

"You do?" she asked in a tired tone.

"You and Haley are coming to Florida while you get better," he said with a grin as their fingers linked. "And I'm going to look after you and nurse you back to health."

"Really?" Brooke asked with a smile. Lucas nodded. "That's awesome. I was worried that I'd have my mom having to bathe me."

"I can do that no problem," Lucas told her with a devilish grin. "I kinda like the idea of giving you a bed bath."

"If that's part of some kinky fantasy of yours, I don't know how we're gonna finish the sexy part off," Brooke told him with a faint smile. "My legs are gonna be a bit of a problem."

"That kinda sucks." Lucas said softly.

"It does. I hope we can find a way to do that so my legs don't hurt," Brooke agreed. "But if we can't just think of what's going to happen when I'm all better and healed."

"We get to do the Kama Sutra?" he asked playfully.

"We could, but we'd have to be extremely careful of positions that could mess my newly metaled leg up," she told him. "I don't fancy having that coming out of the bone."

"Nice imagery Brooke," he replied as he pulled a face. "We will only do stuff that makes you feel comfortable and doesn't hurt you okay?"

"God you are amazing you know that?" Brooke asked him with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Pretty Girl," he replied as he kissed her again. "More than anything."

"I hope I'm able to help you with your horniness," she told him with a smile. "I wouldn't want you to get too frustrated."

"Like I said, only if you're comfortable," Lucas said. "And want to."

**~X~**

"How are you and Junior?" Nathan asked as hurried into Haley's room. He went over to her side and kissed her deeply not caring that Karen and Keith were there.

"We're doing fine," Haley said. "And we can go home."

"Tough you're not," Nathan said with a smile. Haley looked at him confused. "You're coming to Florida with me so I can look after you and our baby."

"Really?" Haley asked as she looked at her parents. They nodded. "Wow that's great."

"You still have to do schoolwork though," Keith told her. "I'm going to talk with Principal Turner and get him to email you stuff."

"Wait a second," Haley said with a frown. "What about hospital appointments and stuff?"

"You'll be having them in Florida." Karen assured her.

"So you better get used to having me at your beck and call." Nathan told her with a smile.

**~X~**

"What the hell happened to you?" Brooke asked the blonde haired figure that was walking towards her in the hospital hallway. Lucas was pushing her in a wheelchair.

"Car crash," Peyton replied. "Some stupid car got in my way."

"What?" he asked angrily as he stopped. "You didn't happen to run a red light and then crash into a building after the other car did you?"

"I did actually," Peyton replied casually. "How do you know?"

"Because the car you hit had Haley and Brooke in it that's why you stupid bitch!" Lucas said angrily.

"Bonus!" Peyton said with a smile.

"You should be so glad that Nathan and Haley didn't hear what you just said," Brooke said angrily. "You could have killed their unborn baby you psychotic whore!"

"What?" Peyton asked as the smile fell from her lips.

"You heard," Brooke said as she glared at her. "When I'm back on my feet, you _better_ watch your back Peytwhore. Because you are going to pay for what you've done. And you had better hope that Nathan and Haley's baby survives otherwise they'll be on your back too. Can we go now Lucas?"

"Sure," he said as he began wheeling her again. "How come she's not locked up?"

"She's probably got away with it because she's a minor," Brooke scoffed. "Either that or she blew the cop to get off."

"Brooke!" Lucas said as he laughed. "If you carry on talking like that I'll be crashing your chair because I'll be laughing too much."

"We can't be having that," Brooke said with a laugh of her own. "I'm really looking forward to your mom's Thanksgiving dinner."

**~X~**

"It was _Peyton_?" Haley asked as her eyes almost fell out of her head.

She was propped on one of the sofas in Karen and Keith's lounge, snuggled up to Nathan. Brooke and Lucas were on the other. Victoria and Karen were working in the kitchen working on the food and Richard and Keith had gone to play a round of golf.

"Yup," Brooke told her. "And she was smiling when she said it."

"_Unbelievable_!" Nathan said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You should have heard Brooke though," Lucas said with a smile. "She just shot her down with a few words."

"The bitch deserved it!" Brooke said. "She could have killed the three of us and all because she does that weirdass thing where she runs red lights around Thanksgiving."

"I personally loved it when you called her a psychotic whore! That was the best part!" Lucas said as he chuckled. Nathan and Haley joined in as Brooke smiled. "The look on her face was priceless."

"The look on whose face was priceless honey?" Karen asked him as she came into the room.

"Peyton Sawyer's," he replied. "She caused the crash. We saw her in the hospital and all she had wrong with her was cuts, bruises and a broken arm. Brooke and I had words with her and Brooke aced the insulting name list and called her a psychotic whore."

"Well she is." Brooke said as Karen stood in a shocked state.

"She caused the crash?" she asked. "Do the police know?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered. "We just want to know why she's allowed to wander around like she's little miss innocent."

"I told you why at the hospital." Brooke said with a smile. Lucas remembered and chuckled to himself. Nathan and Haley looked over at them curiously. Karen decided she didn't want to know.

"Well I came to tell you that dinner is going to be another two hours," Karen said. "So do you want any snacks or anything for now?"

"Mom can I get some iced tea?" Haley asked. "I think I'm craving it."

"Sure you can sweetie. Do you all want some?" Karen asked as she picked Haley's empty glass up. A round of affirmative answers met her and she gathered the rest of the glasses up and headed back into the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Haley said with an annoyed sigh. "Nathan honey I need you to carry me to the bathroom."

"Hey you can hobble!" Brooke said playfully. "You only have one broken leg. I have two so there!"

"Well you do like to outdo people Brooke," Haley replied with a grin. "So that's about right. Right?"

"Oh just you wait until I can get you back for that Haley Scott!" Brooke said as she glared at her playfully. "I'm making a list of all the people who piss me off while I'm unable to run after them!"

"Whatever!" Haley said as she laughed. Nathan did the same as he maneuvered out from under her and carefully gathered her into his arms, before heading off to the bathroom. Brooke and Lucas watched them with a fond smile on their faces.

"I bet you can't wait to help me to the bathroom huh?" she asked as she pulled a face.

"I did it in the hospital and I didn't mind." he told her before kissing her lovingly. Karen arrived back at that moment. She saw how loved up they were and smiled as she placed the glasses of iced tea on the table.

"Where's your sister and Nathan?" she asked.

"Haley needed the bathroom," Lucas explained. "So she made him carry her."

"I told her she was able to hobble." Brooke said with a smile.

"Maybe its best he does carry her," Karen said. "In case she falls and hurts the baby."

"I never thought of that," Brooke said feeling guilty at her teasing. "I hope the Naley baby is doing well in there."

"Me too." Lucas said in agreement, as he kissed her temple.

"You know your father and I were talking Luke," Karen began. "And we were thinking of turning the guest room into a nursery for the baby."

"I think Haley would love that mom." Lucas told her with a smile.

"She will as long as you consult with her about themes and stuff," Brooke said. "We were actually talking about that at the mall on the day of the accident."

"You were?" Karen asked curious. "Did she mention any themes or anything to you?"

"All she said is she wants to wait until they know if it's a girl or boy before they start buying things." Brooke replied.

"Well can you find out for me Brooke?" Karen asked. "That way we can do it and keep it as a surprise."

"I sure can," Brooke told her. "As long as I get to help."

"I think we have a deal," Karen told her with a grin. Brooke smiled in return and then yawned. "Why don't you go and have a nap before dinner?"

"I think I will," Brooke replied. "Lucas I need you to carry me."

"I'm on it Brooke," he told her as he carefully squeezed out from beneath her. She had been perched in his lap. He then carefully gathered her into his arms. "Mom can you open the door for me?"

"Sure honey," Karen told him as she headed down the hallway towards their bedrooms. She came back moments later. "I'll carry your drinks there too."

**~X~**

"I think it's awesome how your parents love the idea of being Grandparents now," Brooke said as she and Lucas lay snuggled together on his bed. "What do you think they'd do if we added to their Grandkid count?"

"I have no idea," Lucas said softly. Then a thought struck him. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Like what?" she asked as she smiled.

"Are we pregnant?" he asked as his hand carefully moved down to her belly and rested there.

"No we're not," Brooke told him. "I admit that I'm really jealous that Haley and Nathan are getting a little person. I've actually dreamed of having your babies for a few years now."

"I bet you have," Lucas said with a laugh. "Is that the only thing you have left to do with me that you've been dreaming of for a while? Apart from marry me obviously."

"No there are still things that I have to do with you yet Lucas," Brooke told him with a devilish grin. Lucas couldn't stop the reaction it caused. "But I think most of it will have to wait until I'm better."

"You are something else you know that Brooke?" Lucas asked as he kissed her forehead. "So why were you asking if my parents would mind us adding to the Grandkid count?"

"I was wondering what they would do if we did add to it." Brooke replied.

"I think it would be your parents freaking out if we did," Lucas replied. "I think it's different when it comes to the son telling his parents that they're going to have a Grandkid."

"I know what you mean," Brooke told him. "The baby things we were looking at, at the mall were so cute!"

"I think someone's getting broody." Lucas said as he kissed her forehead again.

"I can't help it Lucas," Brooke told him. "Since Haley told me she was pregnant, I've been thinking about when we have babies. And part of me wants that to happen right away and then part of me doesn't because I'm still at school."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah." Brooke confirmed.

"Well can I tell you a secret?" he asked her softly.

"You know you can." she replied.

"We can have babies whenever you want them Brooke," he told her. "I'll be ready for them when you are."

"Really?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah," he told her. "I have to admit I've been thinking about that since Nathan told me about my nephew."

"Nephew?" Brooke asked as she moved her head to look at him. "I think you'll find that will be niece."

"Oh will it?" Lucas asked as he looked at her playfully.

"Yup," Brooke said. "Naley will have a daughter and our first born will by a boy."

"I think I can live with that," Lucas said with a laugh. "That way I can tease Nathan and say I got a boy."

"I won't say no to the baby making practice," Brooke told him. "Well except if it hurts any injuries."

"You want me to start practicing now?" Lucas asked shocked. Brooke nodded. "You only just got out of hospital today Pretty Girl. Can you not wait until we get to Florida at least?"

"Nope I already waited long enough Lucas," she told him. "Surely there's something you can do which will involve only slight movement?"

"I could use my hand," he murmured into her ear. "You wouldn't even have to get naked because I know that I can easily get my hand in those sweats you're wearing. I mean I _have_ done it before."

"But what about you?" she asked softly. "How are you gonna get off?"

"The same way I do when you're not with me," he told her. "I can cope with it until you're all better."

"You can?" she asked skeptically as he eased his left hand under the waist of her sweats and panties. She gasped as he found her aching center.

"I can," he said as he nuzzled the sweet spot behind her ear. She could feel his erection pressing against her ass. "And when you're better, you won't be able to walk because I'm gonna fuck your brains out Pretty Girl."

"Oh God!" Brooke moaned out as his expert fingers worked their magic on her most intimate area. "I can't wait!"

**~X~**

"Mom this is delicious!" Lucas said in an appreciative tone. "I've _so_ missed your cooking."

"Thanks son," Karen said with a smile. "Have you heard anything about where you'll be assigned after your Graduation yet?"

"We're hoping to get assigned to Fort Bragg," Lucas told her. "It's about two hours away."

"That way we can get back here faster," Nathan said. "I don't want to be too far away when junior decides to arrive."

"No you don't," Haley replied. "There's no way I'm giving birth without you."

"There's no way I'm missing it Hales," Nathan told her. "As soon as you feel the slightest twinge you call me so I can get my ass back here."

"You can count on it," Haley told him. "Then when you get here I'll be yelling at you saying how it's all your fault."

"That sounds about right," Keith said with a smile. "I remember that quite vividly."

"Oh please!" Karen scoffed. "I wasn't _that_ bad."

"I know I was," Victoria added with a laugh. She then looked over at Richard. "Isn't that right honey?"

"It certainly is," Richard agreed. "I'm glad you had a relatively short labor."

"Same here." Victoria said with a laugh.

"I hope I'm not in labor forever." Haley said as she pulled a face.

"Well they say that first time moms are usually in labor a while." Brooke said, joining in the conversation.

"And from my experience sweetie, it's the truth." Karen told her sympathetically.

"Thanks mom." Haley said as she pulled a face.

"Don't mention it." Karen replied.

"And then we'll do it all over again when it's Brooke's turn." Victoria said earning a shocked look from her daughter. Victoria laughed at the look on her face.

"Gee I look forward to it." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"I know I do," Lucas told her. "Because that means I'll be about to become a father."

"Well as long as Brooke is out of high school when that happens that's perfectly fine." Richard told him with a smile.

"_Daddy_!" Brooke said as her eyes went wide. The rest of the people around the table laughed at Brooke's reaction.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Karen asked, changing the subject. She was rewarded with a round of yeses from everyone and she and Victoria set about clearing the dinner plates away and getting the dessert.


	22. Recovery

**Paigematthewsfan21, tanya2byour21, Diane Hermans, craxygirl54, The-Ryanator, Raven-Rachel23, Holly-Roberts, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, JackSawyer99, MollyCW23, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Tommynator, James McLean, Eve G, Jen loves Nathan, Ashley J Scott, Alyssia-Owens, Carter-James, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Danny-Walker, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 – Thank you all so much for the reviews. You rock.**

**Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

"It's so good to be back here," Brooke said as Lucas carefully placed her onto the bed in their bedroom in the Florida mansion. "Sunshine will do me a world of good."

"Is that all?" Lucas asked playfully as he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I can't forget my doses of Lucas," Brooke replied with a suggestive smile. "That will be a _big_ help in my recovery."

"Really?" Lucas asked her with a chuckle. "Not that I'm complaining, but how does having sex with me make you better?"

"You know what that doctor woman said," Brooke told him as she arched her eyebrow. "And she is _so_ right even if it does only work for about ten minutes."

"So _that's_ why you've been humping me as much as you have," Lucas replied as it dawned on him. "Or should I say getting me to hump you?"

"It's so much better than painkillers," Brooke told him with a giggle. "Although the painkillers do last longer."

"Well before you get your next dose of Lucas, do you want any lunch?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm starving."

"Do you want me to go and get some take out from that little place you like?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"You'd go all the way there for me?" she asked with a smile. He nodded. "I'd love some of their yummy food."

"I'll be as quick as I can," Lucas told her. "If you need anything Nathan will be here."

**~X~**

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled a little while later. She was still lounged on her bed. A few minutes later Nathan walked through the bedroom door.

"What's wrong Brooke?" he asked her as he came up to the bed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she told him as she pulled a face. "I thought I'd be able to wait for Lucas coming back but I have to go like _now_!"

"Oh uh, can you go yourself if I carry you?" Nathan asked in a stutter.

"Yeah I think so," Brooke told him. "If you just sit me on the toilet I think I can manage from there."

"Okay," Nathan said as he moved to pick her up. He hesitated for a second and asked. "It's just your legs I have to be careful with right?"

"And my ribs and arm," Brooke replied. "The right side is worse then the left."

"Okay so if you put your right side against me, I can hold the left side without hurting you too much," Nathan told her. "Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah," Brooke said as Nathan moved round to the other side of the bed. He had to climb on and scoot across so he could reach her. "Be gentle."

"Where are the least sore parts of your legs?" Nathan asked. He didn't want to touch a too painful spot.

"If you put your arm under my knees that will be fine," Brooke told him. "The casts make it so I can't really feel much there."

"Okay. You ready?" Nathan asked. Brooke nodded and braced herself.

Nathan lifted her carefully and then climbed off the bed, making sure he didn't jolt her at all. He looked at the en-suite bathroom door and was relieved to find it open. He hadn't thought to check it before. He maneuvered through the door and carried her over to the toilet before he placed her down.

"You'll be okay right?" he asked. "I'm just gonna go and check on Hales while you do whatever you need to."

"I should be," Brooke replied. "I'll yell if I need you."

**~X~**

"Hey sorry I took so long. The traffic sucked." Lucas said as he breezed through the bedroom door a little while later. Nathan had Brooke in his arms and was placing her back on the bed.

"You timed that well buddy," Nathan told him with a slight chuckle. "I just had to carry Brooke to the bathroom."

"Sorry Brooke," Lucas told her as he headed over to the bed with two bags of food. He handed one to Nathan. "Thanks for looking after her man."

"You're welcome," Nathan said as he took the bag. "Now I'm going to feed my babies."

"Babies?" Brooke and Lucas asked in unison.

"Haley is my first baby and the unborn James is my second." Nathan replied.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Brooke said in a dreamy tone. "Tell your babies that Aunt Brooke and future sister in law says hi."

"I will," Nathan said as he burst out laughing. "Now I'm gonna get them both fed."

Nathan left Brooke and Lucas's bedroom and closed the door behind him. Lucas went and climbed on the bed and sat beside Brooke, before pulling out the food he had purchased.

"It smells _so_ yummy!" Brooke said as her mouth watered. "Hurry up and feed me!"

"I'm hurrying," Lucas said with a chuckle as he un-wrapped the hot steak and cheese sandwich Brooke had requested before he placed it on her lap. "Can you manage that?"

"Hell yeah!" Brooke said as she managed to pick the sandwich up and began to devour it like she was starved. "Mmm yummy!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" he asked her playfully as he un-wrapped his own sandwich. Brooke just gave him a look that told him to be quiet. He obliged and they ate in silence.

**~X~**

"It sucks that we still have to do homework," Haley moaned the next day. She and Brooke were outside on sun loungers trying to do their homework. "All I can concentrate on is my sore ribs."

"I know what you mean," Brooke said with a sigh. "I can't believe the kind of tan I'm going to have with these damn casts on both legs."

"That will look funny," Haley replied with a smile. "I'd laugh but it hurts too much."

"I can relate to that too," Brooke said with a smile of her own. "I just hope that I have this stupid Velcro thing off me in time for the guys finishing their training."

"That sucks that both of your legs got mangled," Haley said sympathetically. "It's bad enough with one."

"Peyton better watch her back when I'm better because I'm going to kick her ass," Brooke said as she scowled. "And then I'm gonna kick he ass again on your behalf because you're not putting my niece in any danger by doing it yourself."

"Can you warn me in advance so I can film it and show it to Nathan?" Haley asked her with a grin.

"You can count on it," Brooke replied. "Hell I'll even sell tickets."

"I'm sure the entire town will turn out to see it." Haley added.

"They better!" Brooke retorted. "There's one good thing anyway Hales."

"What?" Haley asked curious.

"I finished my Shakespeare assignment." Brooke said with a wide smile.

"What?" Haley asked stunned. "I still have some to do. How the _hell_ did that happen?"

"Lucas!" Brooke replied simply. "That guy is just awesome. He makes me understand anything."

"I think that's only possible because you worship the ground he walks on and everything he says when you're around gets stored in your brain." Haley told her.

"At least it worked," Brooke said with a mischievous look on her face. "I can't wait until they get back."

"Me neither," Haley said with a sigh. "Great I need to pee!"

"I'm glad I'm not pregnant," Brooke replied. "I don't know what I'd do right now if I was. At least you can use crutches."

"How are you managing to hold on anyway?" Haley asked. "Did Luke put a diaper on you or something?"

"Haley!" Brooke said as her jaw dropped. "No he didn't! I just have good bladder control and no baby resting on my bladder."

**~X~**

"Nathan honey. Wake up!" Haley said as she reached out and shook him just over a week later. "Come on wake up!"

"What's wrong?" he asked in a groggy voice as he opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. "Did I miss the alarm?"

"It's Saturday," Haley replied with a grin. "Your birthday."

"Oh that," he replied unenthusiastically. "It's no big deal."

"Of _course_ it is," Haley replied as she snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her in response. "The man I love and the father of my unborn baby is turning twenty. We need to celebrate your last year of not being an adult."

"Really Hales, you don't need to make a fuss." Nathan told her. The truth was that he had never had a fuss made of him on his birthday before and the thought of being center of attention made him anxious.

"I do," Haley insisted. "We should go out to dinner or something."

"Haley really we don't need to do that," Nathan insisted. "A nice quiet day with you is enough."

"Really?" Haley asked surprised. She finally picked up on the tone he had used.

"Really," He confirmed. "I don't need anything else Hales."

"You're so sweet," Haley said before she kissed him. "If I was able to I'd wait on you hand and foot today. That's how it should be instead of you doing it for me."

"Haley, you were in a car accident," Nathan reminded her as he gave her a look. "It's not like you're just being lazy. Besides it's my job to run around after you. You're having my baby remember?"

"How could I forget?" Haley asked with a smile as he placed his hand on her belly.

"What's growing in here is the best birthday present I've ever had," Nathan told her honestly. He didn't care how mushy he sounded. "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

"You're such a charmer you know that?" Haley replied with a grin. "I still can't believe how lucky we are that this little baby is still safe in there."

"I know," Nathan agreed as he kissed her forehead. "If it had turned out differently I think I would be in jail now."

"Why?" Haley asked with a frown.

"Because I would have gone and killed Peyton," he told her as he got an angry look on his face. "I could have lost you both because of that stupid bitch."

"Well you didn't," Haley said trying to calm him down. "And don't worry, Brooke will be making Peyton's life hell when we're all better and back at school."

"I would love to see that," Nathan said with a laugh. "Brooke can be very insistent huh?"

"Totally," Haley replied with a smile. "But I love her for it. I think Lucas does too."

"I think those two are a match made in heaven," Nathan replied. "You should have seen him when we were at that party where those guys drugged you. When he was punching that guy, I've never seen him so mad before."

"Yeah I love how he went straight to Brooke's aid and sent you to protect me." Haley said with a laugh.

"I'm glad he did," Nathan admitted. "That way I got to be your night in shining armor."

"You certainly did," Haley replied with a soft laugh. "That night turned out pretty good."

"It did." Nathan agreed before they shared a loving kiss. It was interrupted by a loud knock on their bedroom door.

"Get up birthday boy!" Lucas yelled from the other side. "I made breakfast. Even Brooke's up before you two."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Haley said with a laugh.

"Come on let's get up and get this breakfast Lucas has made," Nathan said as he moved to climb out of bed. "How about we let Lucas do the running around and waiting today?"

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that," Haley said with a laugh as she struggled into a sitting position. "Now help me to the bathroom before we get our breakfast."

**~X~**

"Seriously you just wanna lie around like a lazy ass for your birthday?" Brooke asked Nathan a little later that day. They were all lounging beside the pool taking advantage of the pleasantly warm December weather.

"Yes," Nathan replied with a grin. "I thought you of all people would appreciate lying around doing nothing seeing as though you can't use your legs right now."

"It's not my birthday though," Brooke replied as she shook her head at him. "You and Hales could have gone out some place and done something."

"Brooke I already had this off Haley this morning," Nathan told her with a chuckle. He then playfully added. "So zip it!"

"Hey!" Lucas said pretending to be offended. "Don't tell my girl to zip it."

"What you gonna do about it Lucas?" Nathan asked as he laughed.

"I think you guys should wrestle." Haley said with a chuckle.

"Yeah but in the pool." Brooke added with a grin as she and Haley shared a glance.

"Brooke does everything you want to do regarding Lucas involve him removing some clothing?" Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows. Brooke pretended to think for a few moments.

"I guess the answer to that would be yes," she replied. "But he's already half naked so there'll be no clothing removal for this suggestion."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble ladies, but Lucas and I aren't going to be wrestling," Nathan told them as he stood. "Does anybody want another drink?"

"I'll have one honey." Haley replied.

Nathan went to pick up Haley's empty glass but before he could, Lucas sprang up from his lounger and tackled Nathan. They went flying into the pool and landed with a loud splash. Brooke and Haley burst out laughing as Nathan spluttered to the surface and gasped in shock. They had to hold their sides as they did.

"What did you do that for?" Nathan whined as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

"I have to keep my girl happy." Lucas replied as he copied Nathan's actions.

"I'm _so_ getting you back for that you dork!" Nathan retorted before he dunked Lucas and held his head under. He let go and Lucas spluttered to the surface then pounced on Nathan. The two then began to wrestle in the pool while Brooke and Haley laughed and held their healing ribs.

**~X~**

"I'm so glad you officially finish your training today," Brooke said to Lucas as they got ready for his Graduation two weeks later. "I'm also getting a feeling of déjà vu."

"I'm glad the training is done Pretty Girl," Lucas told her with a smile. "It feels like I've been doing it forever."

"It does," she said as she frowned slightly. "The only down side is where they could send you now."

"Well I was going to save this for later, but I think I should tell you now," Lucas said as he smiled teasingly. Brooke looked at him curious. "Both Nathan and I are getting posted to a place about two hours away from Tree Hill."

"You are?" Brooke asked as her eyes widened in surprise. She broke out into a wide smile as she said. "Oh my God! That's so awesome."

"I know," Lucas replied as he smiled in return. "Plus, we get to stay home for a few weeks before we go there."

"Really?" Brooke squealed as her smiled became wider. He nodded. "That's even better than getting a cast off!"

"Gee thanks!" Lucas replied sarcastically as he hugged her. He then stroked her right leg. "I'm glad you've got this off finally. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to come to my ceremony."

"I'm glad I'm semi mobile," Brooke replied. "Especially now I'm allowed to put weight on the other leg now I have that shoe thingy to go over the cast."

"Are you sure you should be wearing high heels?" Lucas asked concerned as he looked at the shoe she wore on her right foot.

"Lucas, the doctor said I could. My ligaments are all healed," Brooke told him. "Plus I have crutches so I won't be putting my full weight on my leg."

"You mean your one crutch?" Lucas asked with a smile. "Seeing as though your arm is still in a cast."

"Yes my _one_ crutch smarty pants!" Brooke replied playfully. "Now come on lets go. Our parents are waiting."

**~X~**

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu here." Karen said to Keith as they watched Lucas and Nathan graduating from the EOD training. It was a smaller affair compared to his last one.

"That's what I said to Lucas when we were getting ready," Brooke told her from her seat in front.

"His training seemed to go pretty quick," Keith said in response. "Now I'm curious to know where they're going to get posted."

"I know the answer to that." Brooke said with a smile.

"You do?" Haley asked sounding shocked. It was clear to see that Nathan obviously hadn't told her yet. "Tell me!"

"Nuh uh! My lips are sealed." Brooke replied with a grin.

"Brooke come on!" Haley insisted. "Hello I'm pregnant here. It's not good to get me stressed and worked up."

"I promised I wouldn't say," Brooke insisted. "They want to announce it themselves."

"You suck!" Haley replied causing Brooke to look at her and smile. Brooke then leaned over and whispered.

"I do but only on Lucas." She then giggled quietly to herself. Haley sat and thought about what Brooke had told her and then pulled a face as she realized what she meant.

"Gross!" Haley said quietly as she pulled a repulsed face. Brooke giggled even more. The adults just shook their heads at the two girls.

"Brooke is that Lucas?" Victoria asked as she frowned to try and make out who was heading up to the podium.

"Yes it is!" Brooke said happily as she beamed. She lifted her camera and began to snap away. She saw him looking over and waved. She was rewarded with a smile in return.

"Thank god this is nearly over," Haley said with a sigh. "I _really_ have to go to the bathroom."

**~X~**

A little while later, the ceremony was over and Haley had found a bathroom. They were now posing for pictures, which Brooke and Haley weren't too pleased about. Both didn't want their bulky casts getting in the pictures so Richard was under strict orders to not show the feet. Brooke hid her arm cast behind Lucas. After the pictures had been taken and Nathan and Lucas had spoken to a few colleagues, they headed back to the mansion. Karen was creating a lavish feast for them all, as Brooke and Haley were finding it difficult to get around with their crutches. Lucas and Nathan helped Brooke and Haley up to the bedrooms so that they could change into something that was comfier for them and then they all gathered around the huge dining table in the kitchen to eat Karen's food. After they had eaten, they went into the lounge and made plans for the weekend and to get ready to watch a movie. Come Monday morning they were all heading back to Tree Hill, ready for Christmas.

"Nathan where are you getting posted?" Haley asked. She had been waiting for him to make the announcement for ages yet he still hadn't.

"You mean Brooke didn't tell you?" Nathan asked playfully as Brooke stuck her tongue out at him. "Both Lucas and I are getting posted not too far from Tree Hill. It'll take us about two hours or so to drive."

"That is _so_ awesome!" Haley said happily.

"Well I wanted to be near my fiancée and unborn baby." Nathan replied with a grin. Haley rewarded him one in return.

"That's great son!" Keith said happily as he and Lucas shared a manly hug.

"Plus," Lucas began. "We're gonna be in Tree Hill for a good few weeks before we start there."

"This day just _totally_ got even better!" Haley squealed causing the adults to laugh.

"The only down side is that we're packing everything away to leave," Brooke said with a slight pout. "But at least we have the guys' home for Christmas."

"I can't believe Christmas is only like two weeks away," Nathan replied with a frown. "That means I have to willingly go to a mall."

"Just think of the look on Haley's face though when she opens what you're gonna get her." Lucas said with a grin.

"Well when you put it like that the mall doesn't seem as sucky." Nathan replied.

"I already have the best gift of all," Haley replied as she placed her hand on her belly. "This little guy or girl and their father."

"Pass me the sick bucket please!" Lucas said playfully as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Lucas!" Haley told him rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way to mimic him. "You and Brooke are _way_ worse than me and Nathan."

"I thought you were on about watching a movie?" Karen asked as she looked at the time. "You've missed practically half of it."

"We'll just have to watch it another time," Lucas replied through a yawn. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm beat."

"I have to admit I feel the same," Nathan replied as he too yawned. He looked at Haley. "You want a hand upstairs?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "Those stairs are too hard to use with crutches."

"At least we have big strong army men to carry us Hales," Brooke said from her spot in Lucas's arms. "Night everyone."

"Night." They all replied as Lucas carried Brooke out of the door.


	23. Christmas Preparations

**Thanks to you all for the lovely reviews. Sorry about the lack of updates lately. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Yes I have _two_ working legs again!" Brooke said happily, as she walked out of the hospital towards the car. She was hand in hand with Lucas. "Plus I have both arms working perfectly again too."

"I forgot what you looked like walking." Lucas told her playfully.

"I forgot what it felt like to walk," Brooke replied with a smile. She then kinked her eyebrow at him as she said. "Just think of all the fun we're going to have tonight! You'll think Christmas has come early."

"You carry on talking like that and it won't only be Christmas that _comes_ early." he told her with a grin of his own.

"Why what else will be?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Me," he replied as he pulled a face. Brooke laughed loudly. "It's not funny."

"It is!" Brooke replied. "You think you can stop yourself from getting too carried away if we go to the mall like now?"

"Been having withdrawal symptoms have you?" he asked as they reached his car.

"You _know_ I have," Brooke told him with a serious look. "I need to get presents, gift wrap, bows, sparkly things; the works!"

"And I take it I'm going to be bag boy huh?" he asked as he opened the passenger door for her and helped her climb into the car.

"Too right you will," Brooke replied with a smile. "After all that's why a girl takes her boyfriend to the mall."

Lucas laughed as he closed the door and then headed around to the drivers side. He opened the door and climbed in, closing the door behind him. He then looked at her and shook his head in amusement.

"You could always get a shopping trolley like what those little old ladies have." he told her. She looked at him in horror.

"_Hell_ no!" she replied as she hit him playfully. "For that comment I might just withhold sex from you tonight."

"I take it back," Lucas replied almost immediately. "I'll carry as many bags as you want me to."

"That's more like it," she said with a cheeky grin. "Now I know how to get you to do anything I want."

"You always know how to get me to do what you want." Lucas replied as he started the car and pulled out of his parking space.

**~X~**

"Have you and Nathan given any thought to how you want your nursery yet?" Karen asked Haley as they made cookies together. Nathan and Keith had headed to the mall to get Christmas presents.

"We talked about it a little down in Florida," Haley replied. "But we couldn't agree on anything."

"Do you mean colors or themes?" Karen asked.

"Both," Haley replied with a slight laugh. "Nathan wants blue and sporty. I told him I wanted colorful and educational."

"You can combine the two of those easily." Karen told her.

"That's what I said," Haley replied as she looked over at her mother. "But when I mentioned yellow he said no son of his is having a yellow nursery."

"Son?" Karen asked with a smile. "Do you know the sex already?"

"No. Nathan just says his son," Haley told her with a smile. "Whereas Brooke keeps saying I'm carrying her niece."

"I heard that," Karen said in amusement. "It was funny when she was talking to your belly and said that the first words had to be Aunt Brooke."

"I know," Haley agreed with a laugh. "I can just imagine her face when Lucas finally proposes to her."

"Do you know something I don't?" Karen asked her. Haley quickly looked away.

"No, I don't know anything." Haley replied unconvincingly.

"Haley Joy Scott, tell me this instant." Karen told her firmly.

"_Mom_," Haley whined as she looked back at Karen. Karen's look told her that she wasn't giving up until she had an answer. "Fine but you can't tell Lucas I told you."

"I won't." Karen assured her.

"Lucas is going to propose to Brooke on Christmas day," Haley said with a sigh. "And I only know because I signed for the ring when it arrived."

"He's ordered her a ring?" Karen asked surprised. "Where is it from?"

"Tiffany's," Haley replied. "He let me see it and it's her dream ring mom. He got her a two-carat solitaire diamond in the traditional Tiffany setting. She's gonna love it."

"That sounds expensive." Karen said in a shocked tone.

"Lucas was saving up to buy it for her. He told me that when we were in hospital after the crash, he was talking to Brooke's dad and he paid for the ring," Haley explained. "Lucas wanted to pay for it himself but Richard told him not to worry about it."

"So Lucas hasn't bought it?" Karen asked.

"No Richard did," Haley answered. "Lucas was all moody and sulky about it."

"It's a male ego thing Haley," Karen told her as she placed the cookies into the oven. "Lucas will get over it in time."

"I told him to look on the upside and that the money he has saved can go towards their wedding," Haley said as she grabbed a can of soda from the fridge. "It seemed to cheer him up."

"You kids have suddenly made me feel old," Karen admitted as she looked at Haley. "First you get engaged and pregnant and now Lucas is going to propose. Brooke isn't pregnant is she?"

"Not to my knowledge. But they _have_ been humping each other at every single opportunity. They're worse than me and Nathan," Haley said after swallowing a mouthful of soda. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she had just said to her mother. "I can't believe I just said that!"

"That would be your hormones taking over," Karen said with a slight smile as she saw the startled and embarrassed look on Haley's face. "You'll probably only get worse."

"I really hope not," Haley said with a sigh. "I don't want to say anything like that in front of dad."

"I'll warn you if you're heading that way." Karen told her in an amused tone.

"Thanks," Haley replied. "I think I'll have to get Nathan to do that too."

**~X~**

"I have _no_ idea what to get Haley for Christmas." Nathan said to Keith with a thoughtful frown. They were having coffee at one of the less busy coffee shops at the mall.

"That's because you've already given her plenty of gifts this year." Keith told him with a smile.

"The huge one was a surprise for the _both_ of us," Nathan told him feeling slightly awkward. Haley had suggested that he and Keith went to the mall together so they could spend a little more time together and get to know each other. "But it's a great surprise and I can't wait to see what this surprise looks like."

"Are you going to find out if I'm getting a Grandson or a Granddaughter before the baby arrives?" Keith asked curious.

"I honestly don't know," Nathan replied. "I want to know but I'm not sure if Haley does. We've not discussed that yet."

"When is the baby due?" Keith asked.

"May 4th," Nathan replied. "I hope I can get leave for that."

"I hope so too," Keith told him. "You'd be missing out on something completely amazing if you can't make it."

"What's it like?" Nathan asked. Keith looked at him curious. "Seeing your first born being brought into the world?"

"It's amazing," Keith replied honestly. He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to the day Lucas was born. "I'll never forget the feeling I got when I held Lucas in my arms when he was a matter of seconds old."

"What did it feel like?" Nathan asked.

"I got an overwhelming feeling of love, but it was completely different to any other kind of love I had ever felt before," Keith told him. "When I looked at his little face I just knew that I'd do anything and everything it took to keep him safe. It was the same with Haley when she was born."

"I hope I'm a good father," Nathan said with a frown. "I've not exactly had any role models in that particular area. I just hope I'm not a total screw up."

"No parent is perfect Nathan," Keith told him. "You can only do your best."

"What if my best isn't good enough?" Nathan asked in a worried tone. "I don't want to let Haley or our baby down."

"I have a feeling that you won't," Keith told him with a friendly smile. He had seen Nathan in an entirely new light during their time at the mall. "If you ever need any advice, don't hesitate to ask me okay?"

"Thanks," Nathan said gratefully as he smiled in return. His attention was then drawn to a couple heading past the coffee shop. "There's your first born right now."

Keith looked to where Nathan was indicating and saw Brooke and Lucas heading past. Lucas was laden with numerous bags from many different stores, yet he still had one arm wrapped around Brooke's waist. Brooke had one of her own arms around Lucas's waist too. They stopped walking for a moment as they shared a brief kiss. Brooke then spotted something in the window of a store across from the coffee shop and dragged Lucas over to it.

"I see Brooke's making up for lost time in hitting the stores." Keith said with a laugh.

"Poor Lucas," Nathan said as he laughed. "He's gonna be run ragged. I bet the stores are glad she's back with a vengeance."

"I bet they are," Keith agreed. "Speaking of stores I think we better get shopping before Brooke buys the whole mall."

"I still don't know what to get Haley," Nathan said as they stood. "Do you think she'll appreciate maternity clothes?"

"I have no idea," Keith admitted. "I'm struggling to think of something for Karen."

"Let's just hope we can find the perfect gifts for them." Nathan replied as the two men headed out of the door and into the bustling mall.

**~X~**

"I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost." Lucas said as Brooke came skipping up to him holding a few bags.

"Well I saw another gift that you would love to unwrap so I had to buy it." Brooke replied.

"You want me to carry those bags?" he offered.

"Nuh uh!" Brooke replied as she took hold of his hand. "I'll carry these because I don't want you noseying at your gifts."

"Well you're not looking at what I've got you either," he told her. "I've already stashed them in the car so you can't see where I've been buying you stuff."

"Don't worry I won't," she told him as they headed back to the parking lot. "I love surprises so I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"Well I have a huge surprise for you Pretty Girl," Lucas told her. "I can't wait to see your face when you see it."

"I can't wait," Brooke said eagerly as she saw his happy expression. "Are you and Nathan going to be wrapping your gifts together?"

"Yeah and my dad is gonna join in too," Lucas replied. "We're going to have a guys night and get them all wrapped."

"Well we girls will just have to have a girly night and do that too." Brooke said with a smile.

"When are your parents getting back from L.A?" Lucas asked her.

"Christmas Eve," Brooke told him. "So we have my house to ourselves until then."

"I like the sound of that," Lucas said with a grin. "We can be as loud as we want."

"How about we head back there and be loud now?" Brooke suggested.

"That Pretty Girl is a very, very good idea." Lucas agreed.

**~X~**

"Mom you're gonna have to make some more cookies." Haley said as she headed into the kitchen with an empty plate.

"I made plenty." Karen replied as she put the finishing touches to the roast she was about to place in the oven.

"Your Grandchild ate them all." Haley said with an awkward laugh. Karen turned round and looked at Haley in surprise.

"You ate all the cookies already?" she asked stunned.

"No I didn't eat them, my unborn baby did." Haley insisted. Karen then laughed in amusement.

"Is that your first craving Haley?" she asked.

"I don't know," Haley said with a frown as she placed the empty plate down. "What I do know is that once I started eating them I couldn't stop."

"That sounds like a craving honey," Karen told her with a knowing smile. "We'll make some more later okay?"

"We better," Haley replied as she frowned. "Junior wants more."

"Junior wants more what?" Nathan asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"Cookies," Haley told him with a smile as she headed over to him and hugged him. Nathan eagerly returned it. "Did you buy anything at the mall?"

"I did, but you don't get to find out what it is until Christmas day Hales," Nathan replied with a smile. "Your dad is stashing them somewhere safe for me."

"You're no fun," Haley said with a dramatic pout. "Can I not get a hint?"

"No you can't," Keith said as he headed into the kitchen. He headed over to Karen and kissed her cheek. "Hi honey."

"Hi," Karen replied with a smile as she placed the roast into the oven. "Did you two have fun at the mall?"

"It turned out surprisingly well," Keith replied. "Didn't it Nathan?"

"It sure did," Nathan agreed. Haley looked at him surprised. "Yes I know I enjoyed myself at the mall. You tell anybody and I'll deny all knowledge of ever saying it."

"Have either of you heard from Brooke and Lucas?" Karen asked curious.

"Nope." Keith replied as he shook his head.

"We saw them at the mall though," Nathan answered. "Lucas was buried under a mountain of bags."

"That sounds about right where Brooke is concerned," Haley replied. "At least he has strong arms to carry it all."

"You mean like me when I go with you?" Nathan asked playfully.

"I'm _nowhere_ near as bad as Brooke is when she's let loose in the mall." Haley told him as she gave him a knowing look.

"I don't think anybody is." Karen said in amusement.

"What did you want them for?" Nathan asked curious.

"I just want to let them know what time they should get here for," Karen replied. "I don't want their dinner going cold."

"I'll send Luke a text," Nathan offered. "I bet they've gone back to Brooke's for alone time."

**~X~**

"Are you gonna be able to walk after that?" Lucas asked Brooke breathlessly. They were both led on their backs in Brooke's bed, looking and sounding like they had just run a marathon.

"I hope so," Brooke replied with a slight chuckle. "But if I can't I can always say that it's my leg playing up."

"Oh I got a message on my phone didn't I?" Lucas asked as he remembered hearing the tone for a text earlier.

"You did," Brooke answered. "I remember you said it put you off your stride."

"It did," Lucas told her as he climbed out of bed and headed over to his jeans, which were in an untidy heap in her bedroom doorway. He pulled his phone out of the pocket and checked the message. "We have fifteen minutes to get dressed and to mine. Dinner will be ready and waiting."

"_Fifteen_ minutes?" Brooke asked incredulously as she sat up. The sheet covering her pooled at her waist and Lucas took the opportunity to check her out as he pulled his boxers and jeans on.

"Yeah," he replied as he managed to drag his eyes away from her chest. "So we better get a move on."

"Why didn't you check that message earlier?" Brooke whined as she reluctantly dragged herself out of the bed.

"Because I remember somebody telling me not to stop that particular thing that I was doing." Lucas told her as he gave her a playful smirk.

"You could have checked it once you'd finished doing that," she told him as she searched for her clothes. "Where's my bra?"

"Uh," Lucas began as he thought back to when they had arrived back at the house. "It's probably near the front door someplace along with your top."

"Oh yeah," Brooke said as she remembered. "Somebody was eager to get me naked."

"Not my fault," Lucas responded unconvincingly. "Do you want me to go and get them?"

"Yes," Brooke told him. "And you better hurry. We have about ten minutes now."

"Well why don't you come with me and we'll carry on getting dressed as we head to the door," Lucas suggested. "Because some of my clothes are more than likely strewn along the way anyway."

"That idea is better," Brooke admitted. Lucas grinned as he realized that all she had on were her panties. "Did I leave my purse in the car or is that by the front door too?"

"Let's go and see." Lucas replied as they both headed out of her room.

Lucas found a sock so pulled that onto one foot and then he quickly found the other and copied his actions. Next, they found Brooke's jeans draped over the banister on the staircase. She chuckled to herself as she turned them the right way round and squeezed into them. The next item they came across was Lucas's shirt and he pulled that over his head as he realized that only a couple of buttons had been unfastened. They then got to the bottom of the staircase and found Brooke's bra, top, shoes and purse in a messy heap. The contents of her purse had spilled over the hallway floor.

"Damn we _must_ have been in a huge rush to get up to the bedroom." she said with a smile as she finished re-dressing herself.

"I think you were," Lucas said teasingly as he pulled his jacket on. He then handed hers to her. "Come on we better get our skates on. My mom will kill us if we're late."

**~X~**

"That was delicious as always mom." Lucas said appreciatively as he finished his dessert.

"Thanks Luke," Karen replied amused. "I thought I'd make your favorite."

"Is there any left?" Lucas asked her hopefully.

"You seriously can't want to eat more of that already?" Brooke asked him surprised.

"I do," Lucas told her with a grin. "I worked my appetite up today."

"I'm sure you did." Nathan said with a smile of his own that he hid behind his glass. Lucas looked at him and frowned as he shook his head.

"It's pretty obvious that you did," Haley said joining in with the conversation. "Especially seeing as though Brooke's top is inside out."

"It is?" Brooke asked as she looked down at her top. Sure enough, she had put it back on inside out. "Oh well I'll sort it later. At least it's not back to front. _That_ would have been embarrassing."

"Only you could be so laid back about being busted." Nathan told Brooke as he shook his head.

"Just because I don't freak out like you white butt boy!" Brooke told him playfully. Nathan gave her a shocked look as Lucas and Haley burst out laughing.

"Hey _you're_ supposed to be on _my_ side!" Nathan whined. Lucas and Brooke laughed loudly as Haley tried to get her laughter under control. Karen and Keith shook their heads at them.

"Sorry but that was funny," Haley told him as she managed to stop laughing. "And it was pretty funny when you freaked out that time."

"Oh and what did you do?" Nathan asked her as he gave her a look. Haley blushed as she remembered what she had said to Brooke. "My point exactly."

"Why what happened?" Karen asked.

"Haley Joy came out and said-" Brooke began.

"That Brooke should mind her own business." Haley butted in as she glared at Brooke. Brooke just giggled in response.

"Yeah that was _exactly_ it." Nathan replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the bickering already," Keith said as he shook his head at them. "Let's get these dishes done so we can get on with decorating the tree."

**~X~**

"I wanna put the Angel on the tree," Haley whined as Lucas held it up so she couldn't reach it. "Mom! Dad! Tell him."

"How old are they again?" Brooke asked Karen and Keith playfully causing them to laugh.

"Is this what it was like every year doing this?" Nathan asked. This was the first time he had been part of a family as they decorated a Christmas tree.

"Yes," Karen told him as she laughed. Haley was now trying to jump up and get the angel from Lucas's grasp. "And it looks like it's going to continue for years to come."

"Should Haley be jumping like that with her being pregnant?" Keith asked concerned.

"She'll be fine sweetie," Karen assured him. "It's when she's about to give birth we need to stop her doing that."

"Lucas give me the Angel damn it!" Haley whined once more. Lucas laughed as he continued to hold it just out of her reach.

"Haley watch that mouth of yours!" he told her playfully. "Or mom's gonna ground you until you go into labor."

"Mom!" Haley whined once more.

"Lucas just give the Angel to your sister." Keith told him.

"Yeah the whining is starting to hurt my ears," Nathan joked. "I can only imagine what my poor kid is thinking in there."

"Fine," Lucas said with a dramatic sigh as he lowered the Angel. "Here you go Whiney!"

"You suck!" Haley said as she took the Angel from him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Have fun reaching the top of the tree." Lucas said with a chuckle as he headed over to Brooke.

"Nathan!" Haley said as she looked at him. "I need you to lift me so I can put the Angel on top of the tree."

"I guess I could do that," he replied playfully as he headed over to her. He bent and lifted her so she was sat on his shoulders. "There you go my lovely."

"Thanks," Haley told him with a grin as she placed the Angel on top of the tree. "Perfect."

"It's crooked." Lucas said from his spot beside Brooke. He had both his arms wrapped around her.

"Lucas," Haley began as Nathan put her down so she was standing once more. "Shut your mouth you big goof!"

**~X~**

"What the hell is that?" Lucas asked Nathan as he finished wrapping a gift for Haley. After finishing the tree, the girls had gone into Haley's room to wrap presents and the guys had gone into Karen and Keith's room.

"It's one of those gift sets that has Haley's favorite perfume with a moisturizer and shower gel." Nathan replied as he looked at the package in front of him.

"What shape is it supposed to be?" Keith asked as he too looked at the package.

"It _was_ a pentagon shape," Nathan replied with a frown. "A pentagon does have five sides right?"

"It looks more like you wrapped a bouquet of flowers." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"It started off well," Nathan said with a laugh. "I don't know where it went wrong."

"Mine isn't much better." Keith said as he held up the perfume he had just wrapped for Karen.

"It looks more like a box shape sort of," Lucas said as he and Nathan studied it. "But with a palm tree on top."

"What's that you've wrapped?" Keith asked Lucas.

"Earrings," Lucas replied as he looked at the small box. "In the disguise of a pyramid. I was actually aiming for that shape honestly."

"Sure you were son." Keith replied as he grinned.

"Are we gonna have enough wrapping paper for all this stuff we bought?" Nathan asked as he got a slightly panicked look on his face.

"We certainly do," Keith replied as he stood. He headed over to the closet and went through the door. He emerged several moments later and his arms were overloaded with wrapping paper. "I've learnt over the years that it's best to have more than not enough."

"Although we'll probably use all this on these gifts." Lucas added.

"I think we will," Nathan agreed. "I wonder how the girls are getting on."

**~X~**

"Hales can you pass me a red bow, some red ribbon and one of those glittery gift tags?" Brooke asked as she finished expertly wrapping one of Lucas' presents.

"I certainly can," Haley replied as she quickly picked the items up and handed them to Brooke. "Can I get the tape?"

"Here you go," Karen told her as she handed her the small tape dispenser. "Can I get the pen?"

"Sure mom," Haley said as she handed it to Karen. She then went back to wrapping the present she had gotten Nathan on behalf of the baby. "We're _so_ on fire wrapping these."

"I know," Brooke said in response as she finished with the curling ribbon. She gave the gift one last look over before she added it to her finished pile. "I only have another four to wrap for Luke."

"I have three for Nathan." Haley replied.

"I have three for your father, a couple for Lucas and a couple for Nathan." Karen replied.

"I'll wrap Nathan's for you mom." Haley told her.

"And I'll do Luke's." Brooke offered. Karen smiled in amusement.

"That's fine by me." Karen said as she handed the gifts to them.

"I can't wait to see how the presents look that they've wrapped." Haley said as she added her finished gift to the ever-growing pile.

"They'll be abstract works of art that we won't have a clue of what they are until we open them," Karen replied. "Your father has an entire gift wrap store in the closet."

"They'll need it they way they wrap things." Brooke replied as she added yet another finished gift to the pile.

"They'll probably be in there a lot longer than we will in here." Karen said.

"Well we can make more cookies while we're waiting." Haley added eagerly. Brooke and Karen laughed in response as they continued to wrap the gifts.

**~X~**

"And you're dead." Lucas said as he stabbed Nathan with a cardboard tube that was his 'sword'.

"But I have so much to live for!" Nathan said dramatically as he faked an over the top dying scene.

"No matter how old you are, an empty Christmas wrapping tube is always a sword," Lucas said triumphantly as Keith laughed and shook his head at them. "Or a light saber."

"Is this what they teach you in the army these days?" he asked them in an amused tone.

"Well we might have to fight with this one day," Nathan said as he sat up from his death pose on the floor. "They might decide to drastically cut the funding we get and recycle these things."

"He's right you know," Lucas said as he added the tube to the trash bag they had brought into the room with them earlier. "Are you nearly finished yet dad? Me and Nathan finished ages ago."

"I've just got one more little bit to do on this one and then I'm done," Keith told him as he placed the final piece of tape on the gift. "There we go."

"_Finally_." Lucas said as he gathered the gifts for Brooke into his arms. Nathan and Keith did the same with their pile of gifts.

"I can smell cookies." Nathan said as Lucas opened the door.

"Well we'll get these under the tree and then go and see if we can steal any from Haley." Keith told them as they headed out of the door and towards the living room.


	24. A Merry Little Christmas

**Hey Lovely Readers!**

**Sorry about the long wait for updates. You wouldn't believe what I've had to do to get a new charger for my laptop! Damn the mail service! Thank you for your reviews and your patience. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

"I love all this baby stuff," Haley said with a smile as she un-wrapped a super soft white blanket that Brooke and Lucas had gotten for her and Nathan. "This is gorgeous. Thank you. Nathan look, just feel how soft it is."

"That is pretty neat," Nathan said, not quite able to believe he was saying it about a blanket. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Lucas replied with a smile.

"I thought we had better keep it neutral until it's confirmed you're having my niece." Brooke added.

"Don't you mean nephew?" Nathan asked as he looked at Brooke and raised his eyebrows. He grinned as he said. "You'll get your niece after we have our basketball team of boys."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked as she gave Nathan a look. "Do I get a say in that?"

"Of course you do," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "We just have to have a boy first."

"Can I just say something?" Haley asked. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want our baby to be healthy and perfect."

"And that's all that matters." Karen added joining in the conversation.

"It is." Victoria agreed.

"Can we just get on with opening the presents now kids?" Keith asked.

"If you carry on at this rate we won't be eating until midnight." Richard said joining in.

"Fine by me," Brooke said as she pulled a present out from under the tree in the Scott's lounge. "This one is for Nathan from me and Lucas."

"It better be something good." Nathan said playfully as Brooke handed him the package. She gave him a playful glare as she did.

"Of course it's good," she replied. "I chose it."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Nathan told her with a chuckle. He eagerly ripped the perfectly wrapped package open, before opening the box. "Wow these sneakers are amazing! Thanks guys."

"You're welcome," Brooke said as she took her seat back beside Lucas. "But it does help that you dropped the most unsubtle hints ever."

"I've never been one for subtlety." Nathan replied with a grin.

"Nathan make yourself useful and get Brooke and Lucas's presents from under the tree." Haley told him. He immediately obeyed as the adults laughed.

A little while later, all the presents had been opened. Nathan, Lucas, Keith and even Richard headed to the river court to have a game of basketball, while the women began work on the Christmas feast they were all having. Nathan and Lucas were walking in front of Keith and Richard, who were both in a deep discussion about cars.

"Are you nervous?" Nathan asked quietly.

"As hell," Lucas admitted. "I just hope she says yes so I don't look like a total idiot."

"I think she will," Nathan replied with a smile. "She's besotted with you. And you saw her reaction when I proposed to Haley. As soon as she sees you going down on one knee she'll be squealing yes."

"I hope so." Lucas said with a nervous smile.

"She will," Nathan repeated. "And you have her parents' permission too. Talk about traditional."

"I just want to do everything right with Brooke," Lucas told him. "I only plan to propose and get married one time and that's with her. She's gonna be the one I grow old with."

"If we don't blow ourselves up before then." Nathan replied as they shared a whimsical look.

"I hope I don't do something like that." Lucas said with a sigh as they reached the river court.

"So is it going to be oldies versus us youngsters?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"That would be _very_ fair." Keith replied sarcastically.

"How about Nathan and Keith against me and Luke?" Richard suggested.

"I think that would work." Keith agreed as Nathan and Lucas shared a look. It wasn't lost on them that the teams would consist of father in law and son in law.

"Yeah same here." Lucas added with a grin.

"Fine by me." Nathan added as they split into their teams.

**~X~**

"I love the smell of turkey roasting away." Brooke said as she sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Me too," Haley agreed. "But I love these cookies more."

"You're really munching your way through those," Karen told her with a smile. "It's a good thing that I have another batch cooking."

"It's a good thing we're having Christmas here," Victoria said. "If I was cooking I think we would have had to call the fire brigade by now."

"That's _so_ true." Brooke agreed with a laugh. Victoria gave her a playful glare as Haley and Karen laughed.

"I wonder how the guys are getting on at the river court." Haley said as she finished yet another cookie.

"I bet Luke and Nathan have tired our dads out." Brooke replied.

"They probably have." Karen agreed.

"I can just imagine them coming back with their spines out of line or something." Brooke added.

"Same here." Haley giggled as she got the picture in her head.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas came into the kitchen. Nathan was holding the basketball.

"Where are the older guys?" Brooke asked with a smile as Lucas headed over to her.

"On their way." Lucas replied with a grin.

"I think they might need a doctor or something," Nathan added. "That's why we're back so early."

"God look at the state of you two." Karen said as she saw Keith and Richard. Victoria laughed as she took in the look of pain in her husbands face.

"Now I know why I never play basketball." Richard murmured as he sat at the dining table. Keith copied his actions.

"Now I know why I gave it up." Keith added as the others watched them in amusement.

"How long is dinner gonna be mom?" Lucas asked Karen.

"A few hours yet Luke." she replied.

"Cool," he replied as he turned to Brooke. "Wanna hang out with me for a while?"

"Of course." Brooke replied as he took hold of her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"You wanna hang out with me?" Nathan asked Haley quietly.

"Sure," she replied. "As long as I can bring these cookies with me."

"I think that will be fine." Nathan replied with a grin as he followed Haley and her plate of cookies out of the kitchen.

**~X~**

"So you _can_ be quiet then." Brooke asked Lucas teasingly as they lay snuggled up in his bed.

"Well there was no way in _hell_ I was having anyone walk in us while I was making love to you Pretty Girl," he replied with a chuckle. "I have to admit that it was a challenge to not make a noise."

"I know what you mean actually," Brooke admitted. "I'm sure you do it deliberately."

"I have no idea what you're on about," Lucas lied as he grinned. Brooke scoffed in response as she began to tickle him. "Hey that's not fair! I wasn't ready for a naked tickle fight!"

"You're just whining because you can't get away." Brooke said as she straddled him. She then began to tickle him harder and he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"If you don't stop that," Lucas said between his laughter. "Somebody is gonna come in."

"Well we better get some clothes on before we carry on then." Brooke replied as she climbed off him and jumped out of bed.

"Damn you have a _fine_ ass." Lucas said in an appreciative tone as he watched her begin to pull on her clothes.

"So you keep telling me," she said in a playful tone as she looked over her shoulder at him. He was led on his side with the covers thrown off him and she smiled at the sight. "Careful you might catch a chill there naked guy."

"The view alone is more than enough to warm me up." he replied as he too climbed out of the bed and began to pull his clothes back on.

"Brooke, Lucas, dinner is ready." Keith called down the hallway.

"Okay, we'll be right out dad," Lucas called back. He then turned to Brooke who was now fully dressed. "You go on and get to the table. I'll be out in a few."

"Okay." Brooke told him before she kissed him briefly and then headed out of the room. Lucas finished dressing and then headed to his closet. He then opened the door and headed inside. He went to a shelf and found the pair of sneakers he was looking for. He picked the left one off the shelf and put his hand inside. He found the small box he was looking for and pulled it out before replacing the sneaker and putting the box in his pocket. He then hurried to the kitchen to join everyone for Christmas dinner.

**~X~**

"Mom that was delicious." Lucas said in an appreciative tone as he sat back in his chair at the dining table.

"It _so_ was." Haley agreed.

"I agree," Brooke said joining in. "I just can't decide which part was my favorite because it all tasted yummy."

"Yeah same here." Nathan concurred.

"Thank you." Karen told them all with an amused smile as Nathan and Lucas shared a look. Lucas gave a slight nod and Nathan hid his grin behind his glass.

"Let's get these dishes washed then guys." Keith said as he stood and began to gather the plates.

"Actually there is something that I want to do first." Lucas said gaining everyone's attention. Haley, Nathan, Richard and Victoria smiled. Karen tried to keep her expression neutral. Lucas looked nervous whereas Brooke and Keith looked curious.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"I have another gift for you Pretty Girl." Lucas replied.

"Presents are always good," Brooke told him as she smiled. Lucas smiled in response as he took a steadying breath. "Any hints on what it is?"

"It's something that you've been after for a while." he told her cryptically as he sneaked the box out of his pocket.

"And I know what it is." Haley blurted.

Brooke's attention was drawn to Haley and Lucas was grateful of the distraction. It gave him the opportunity to quietly slip from his seat and get down on one knee. When Brooke looked back at him her first expression was of complete surprise. It quickly turned to one of joy as she realized what was about to happen.

"You know I had this long speech planned out in my head of what I was gonna say," Lucas began. "But it's gone completely out of my head because I'm so nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous and you don't need any fancy speech," Brooke told him with a smile. "Just ask me."

"I know we haven't been together that long," Lucas began. "But when I saw you lying in the car after the crash, I knew I wanted to do this before it was too late."

"Just ask me Broody." Brooke told him softly.

"Brooke Penelope Davis," Lucas continued as he opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Brooke replied in a squeal. She then gasped as she saw the ring. "Luke it's my dream ring."

"I know." he replied with a wide smile as he took it from the box and placed it onto her finger.

"How did you save up already?" she asked incredulously as she stared at the stunning ring that was on her finger.

"Your dad helped me out." Lucas admitted. Brooke looked at Richard in surprise.

"Lucas was telling us how much he loves you and how he wished that he had had the chance to propose before the crash," Richard explained. "He was so upset over the crash and we weren't sure how badly you were hurt at that time."

"But how?" Brooke asked as she looked from her father to Lucas. "You were still in L.A."

"We spoke on the phone sweetie," Victoria replied. "We told him that we would help towards getting your ring."

"And when we found out when it would be ready I decided that I would propose today." Lucas explained.

"And I only knew about it because I signed for the ring." Haley added.

"I knew because Lucas told me." Nathan chipped in.

"This is _definitely_ the best Christmas present ever." Brooke said happily before she and Lucas shared a loving kiss. Neither were bothered that their parents were watching them. They were too wrapped up in the moment.

"Okay so now that the show is over, let's get these dishes cleaned." Keith said as Brooke and Lucas separated. Nathan and Lucas groaned as they reluctantly copied Richard and Keith's actions.


	25. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

New Years Eve came and went. The Scott's and The Davis's had spent a quiet night at the Davis mansion. The adults spent most of the night together, leaving the younger ones to have a relaxed evening without their parents. Lucas and Nathan had gone to their new base a few days after New Year. It had been another tearful departure for the girls. Only this time it had been in front of the Scott house instead of the airport, as they were driving there. Brooke and Haley headed back to school a few days later. They were walking side by side as they headed down the school hallway towards their lockers.

"Brooke!" Haley said in an urgent hiss. "Peyton's at three o clock."

"_What_?" Brooke asked as she moved her head to the right. Her eyes fell on the blonde as she scuttled past them. "Well, well. It looks like the blonde bimbo doesn't want to be noticed."

"Do you think Principal Turner will suspend me if I go over there and slap her?" Haley asked as she glared at Peyton as she stopped at her locker.

"I'm sure he'll be joining in when he finds out that it was _that_ bitch that almost killed us," Brooke said as she stomped over to Peyton. Peyton had just opened her locker door and Brooke slammed it closed. "Well hello there Peyton."

"Watch it Bitch!" Peyton snarled at her. "You almost trapped my hand then."

"Oh what a shame!" Brooke replied in an angry tone. "You're lucky that I didn't shove your head in there before I slammed the door. Not after what you did you psycho!"

"God! You're still going on about _that_ little accident?" Peyton asked as she rolled her eyes. "Get over it already!"

"You did _not_ just say that to me!" Brooke told her as her anger level rose. "You almost killed us by deliberately running a red light! What sort of idiot does that?"

"Yeah what sort of idiot does do that?" Haley asked from the other side of Peyton. Peyton turned and saw Haley glaring at her with hate clear to see in her eyes.

"I wondered how long it would be before the pregnant ho joined in." Peyton sneered.

"The only ho here is _you_!" Haley spat back as a crowd began to gather in the hallway.

"Sure it is!" Peyton said as she rolled her eyes again. "Like it's me who's pregnant."

"I'd pity any kid that you had!" Brooke said as she folded her arms in front of her. "You're forgetting that Haley's baby has a father who is pissed at you too. And did we mention that it's a big muscle army guy? Oh and I can't forget that my fiancé is pissed at you too!"

"Whatever!" Peyton replied. She was trying to act cool, but was starting to feel a little worried. "Like Lucas would propose to a bitchy slut like you."

"I am _not_ a slut! And I am only a bitch when the need calls for it. And that seems to be permanently where you're concerned," Brooke told her. She then held her left hand up to show the ring Lucas had got her. Peyton's eyes went wide as she saw it. Brooke then leaned closer to Peyton and said. "See he did propose! You better watch your back Peyton. You'll get what you deserve when you least expect it!"

"Yeah you better!" Haley added before she and Brooke turned to leave. Brooke saw the gathered crowd.

"Shows over folks!" she called as she and Haley pushed their way through.

**~X~**

"Can you believe that bitch?" Brooke asked Haley a little later that day. They were sat at a table together at lunch. "Going to Turner and saying that I slammed her hand in her locker!"

"She had to have done that herself," Haley replied. "And it's a good thing we had that crowd gathered so they could all back you up and say her hand was in perfect condition when you walked away."

"I'm _so_ glad he gave her detention," Brooke said as she managed a smile. "We should go and let her tires down while she's otherwise detained."

"I can't believe she still has that car!" Haley replied with a frown. "I thought it would have been totaled like yours."

"I can't wait to get a new car," Brooke replied longingly. "I miss having my own wheels."

"Have you decided what you want to get yet?" Haley asked curious.

"Yeah, my dad showed me some different car brochures last night," Brooke told her. "I'm getting a shiny black GMC Yukon Denali. My dad's going to treat me as an early birthday present."

"Wow you're lucky," Haley told her in an impressed tone. "I'm actually going to see if my parents will get me a car. I mean I'm going to need one soon with all the baby stuff I'm going to have to carry around."

"That's a good idea Hales," Brooke told her. She grinned as she said. "There's no way you'll be trashing my new Denali!"

"I'd be too scared of driving your new car!" Haley told her with a laugh. "I'm gonna let my dad and Nathan pick me a nice car that is suitable for me to drive. I can manage my mom's car easily so I might just get a newer model of that."

"Aww you and Nathan will be so sweet in your family car with my niece!" Brooke told her in a dreamy tone. Haley laughed loudly in response.

"What would you do if it turned out I was going to have a boy?" Haley asked her.

"I would turn round and tell you and Nathan to get back in the bedroom until you made my niece!" Brooke told her playfully. Haley looked at her in shock.

"I'm sure that my parents would love _that_!" Haley told her as she shook her head.

"Nathan would love it!" Brooke said as she giggled. "Speaking of Nathan, how are you two getting on with your little web cam dating?"

"Just fine," Haley replied as she blushed slightly. "How about you and Lucas?"

"Awesome as always," Brooke replied. "I'm glad I got him that new phone for Christmas. We can video chat on those instead of just on the computers."

"Please do _not_ tell me any more," Haley told her as she pulled a disturbed face. "Otherwise I won't be responsible for my stomach's reaction. After all I am eating."

"I wasn't going to tell you any more about that," Brooke replied. "So please don't hurl!"

"I miss waking up with Nathan every day." Haley said with a sigh.

"I miss waking up with Lucas too," Brooke agreed. "I wonder when they'll be able to come home again."

"Same here," Haley replied. She then decided to change the subject. "We're still heading to the mall after school right? So I can get some maternity clothes in the sale."

"Of course," Brooke assured her. "And if you want I will even make you some. I have a lot more time on my hands now your hot brother isn't dragging me to bed at every chance that he gets."

"You're lowering the tone of the conversation again there Brooke." Haley told her.

"I can't help it," Brooke almost whined. "Lucas has that affect on me. You should know that by now anyway."

"Well before you get too carried away in the land of Lucas, just remember where you are," Haley told her with a smile. "The way you get carried away with your dreams of Lucas it wouldn't be good for you to daydream about him; you'd probably end up Brooke-ing yourself in class or something."

"God I hope not!" Brooke said as her eyes widened in horror at the thought. "If you ever see any danger of anything like that happening you stop me okay!"

"Don't worry I will," Haley said as she laughed at the look on her friends face. "Why do you think I stop you so early besides the fact that you would scar me for life?"

"Thank you," Brooke told her as she laughed. "It's good to know that there is someone out there who is willing to save me from ever publicly humiliating myself."

"That's what friends are for right?" Haley replied as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"Shit we're gonna be late for class," Brooke mumbled. "I've not even finished my food."

"That's because you've been too busy on about Lucas," Haley told her. "As usual."

"Do you want to cut afternoon classes?" Brooke asked as the thought entered her head. "We could head straight to the mall now. Our parents will never know. And if they do find out, I'll just say I was upset about the run in with Peyton."

"I don't know Brooke." Haley replied in a hesitant tone.

"Oh come on," Brooke pleaded. "We've done it before and had our parents' permission. Hello road trip to Luke's graduation and my amazing birthday gift from him."

"I suppose one time won't hurt right?" Haley replied not sounding convinced.

"That's the spirit!" Brooke told her. "Now we just have to get out of here without Turner catching us!"

**~X~**

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked Nathan as they drove past the sign that said Welcome to Tree Hill.

"Honestly? I feel sick," Nathan admitted as he kept his gaze on the road. "I know we were supposed to be prepared for this happening, but when it actually does it just throws you."

"I know what you mean," Lucas replied. His brooding expression was prominent as he looked out of the passenger window. "I thought we would have had a little more time before we got this."

"Me too," Nathan agreed. "But they'd probably say it'll be good experience for us."

"I have no idea how I'm going to tell Brooke," Lucas said with a sigh. "It's going to be harder telling her than my parents I think."

"I'm sort of glad that I only have to tell Haley," Nathan said with a frown. "I just hate that I'm going to miss the birth of our baby. You know since we got told, I can't help but wonder if I'll ever get to see or hold him or her."

"Don't talk like that," Lucas told him as his brooding look became even more prominent. "You will okay."

"How do you know that for sure?" Nathan asked as he glanced over at Lucas looked him in the eye. "You can't Luke. Once we get over there, nobody can guarantee us anything."

"You're right," Lucas said quietly as he sighed and Nathan returned his eyes to the road. "I'm gonna call Brooke and tell her that we'll meet her and Hales at the school."

"Good idea." Nathan agreed as Lucas pulled his new cell phone out and quickly dialed Brooke's number.

"_Well hello there sexy."_ Brooke purred as she picked up almost immediately.

"How come you answered so fast?" he asked in a puzzled tone. "Shouldn't you be in Math right now?"

"_I should be_," Brooke replied. "_But I'm not. There was this whole situation with Peyton and I needed some cheering up so Haley and I are on our way to the mall_."

"You're cutting class?" Lucas asked as he grinned slightly.

"She has been hanging out _way_ too much with you Lucas." Nathan mumbled to himself; however Lucas heard it and shook his head.

"_It's either cut class or kill that blonde bitch_!" Brooke told him.

"Are you using your mom's car?" he asked her as he wondered how she and Haley were getting to the mall.

"_No we're on a bus_." Brooke replied with a sigh.

"Seriously, Brooke Davis is on public transport?" Lucas asked with a chuckle.

"_I know it's disgraceful_!" Brooke said in a tone that let him know she was pouting in disgust. "_I'm just glad that we'll be there in a few minutes. And that my dad is getting me an awesome new car. Anyway why are you calling me if you thought that I was in Math?"_

"I just needed to hear your voice," he replied. It wasn't a lie because he did. "Even voicemail would have done."

"_Aww you're so sweet_," she told him in response. "_Are you having a bad day too_?"

"You could say that," Lucas replied. "Brooke I gotta go. I'll call you again later okay?"

"_Okay Broody_," she replied. She could tell that something was bothering him. "_I love you_."

"I love you too Pretty Girl." Lucas told her before he quickly hung up.

"Wow I think that has to be the quickest that you ever got off the phone to her," Nathan said in a surprised tone. He then frowned as he asked. "I thought you were going to tell her we were meeting them?"

"I was but they're already cutting classes," Lucas told him. "They're about to arrive at the mall on a bus."

"A _bus_?" Nathan asked in a shocked voice. "I can't imagine Brooke on a bus."

"Me neither," Lucas said with a smile. "We go past the mall in a few minutes. I say we track them down in there and surprise them. It sounds like they already had a bad day."

"It does?" Nathan asked with a frown. "What happened?"

"Brooke said that there was a situation involving Peyton." Lucas told him in an annoyed tone.

"That doesn't surprise me," Nathan said angrily. "She's the stupid ho that caused the crash ain't she?"

"The one and only," Lucas confirmed. "So I suggest that we let the girls have a little retail therapy before we tell them what we came back here for."

"Remind me to have Haley's doctor's number on speed dial before we do," Nathan told him in a serious tone. "Because I don't want to take any chances with her or our baby."

**~X~**

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked Haley as they walked into the mall.

"I can't believe that you actually took a bus that wasn't supplied by school!" Haley said as she chuckled to herself. "You should see your face."

"Well you didn't have the crazy drunk guy leering at you!" Brooke told her with a frown. "I feel like I need to fumigate myself or something. I feel gross and icky and totally not in the mood for shopping now."

"You do realize that we have to get the bus back right?" Haley asked in an amused voice.

"We're getting a cab!" Brooke told her firmly. "I don't care how much it costs. We should have got a cab here. I _really_ can't wait to get my car."

"It's too bad that Lucas took his with him," Haley said. "We could have used that."

"Yeah it is," Brooke agreed. "That way I wouldn't have had someone invading my personal space. I don't know how people can travel on that all the time."

"Some people don't have a choice Brooke," Haley told her. "It's their only way of getting around."

"I need coffee," Brooke said suddenly. "I need to sit and relax for a little while to get over my bus trauma."

"Coffee makes you relaxed?" Haley asked her with a confused frown.

"No the sitting will make me relax a little," Brooke told her. "I just want to drink my coffee. That might perk me up for the shopping that I suddenly lost interest in."

"Wow the bus ride really put a dampener on your mood huh?" Haley asked as they headed in the direction of their usual coffee pit stop.

"Yeah. And then there was that whole Peyton issue," Brooke replied. "And Luke sounded like there was something bothering him."

"He did?" Haley asked in response.

"Yeah," Brooke confirmed. "When I asked him why he called me if he thought that I was in Math, he said that he just needed to hear my voice."

"Aww that's kinda cute." Haley told her.

"That's what I said," Brooke replied with a slight smile. "But I think there's something that he's not telling me."

"Why don't you call him and ask?" Haley suggested.

"I will later," Brooke told her. "He told me he had to go. So I'm guessing that he was making a sneaky call and was almost busted."

"Did you hear Nathan in the background?" Haley asked hopefully. Brooke laughed at the look on her face.

"Why don't you call him and see if he answers?" Brooke suggested. "And to answer your question no I didn't hear him."

"I will later," Haley replied. "He's probably off with Lucas being busy and doing whatever it is that they do at the base."

"You know, I think I'm going to have a big fat piece of chocolate cake while we're here," Brooke told her. "Seeing as though I didn't get to finish my lunch."

"I think I'm going to have one too," Haley told her. "Junior here likes the sound of that."

"Well let's get a move on then," Brooke told her playfully. "I know what you're like when you don't get your craving straight away."

**~X~**

"So where shall we start looking for them?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Well I just sent Brooke a text asking her what she was doing," Lucas told her. "So when she replies we'll head to where they are."

"So if she replied with something vague like I'm buying make up, that means that we have to go around every place that sells it." Nathan pointed out.

"Well I'll ask her to be more specific if that's the case," Lucas told him as Brooke replied to his text. Lucas quickly read it. "She and Haley are at having something to eat. So they'll be at that little coffee shop place that Brooke loves and has to go to every time she comes here."

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked as they set off in the direction that they needed to go.

"Because I pay attention to what she says." Lucas told him as he put his phone back into his pocket.

**~X~**

"Oh my god I think I'm going to have to have my third piece of that cake." Haley told Brooke.

"I think I might get another piece as well actually," Brooke told her. "And my fourth coffee."

"You're going to be bouncing off the walls after all that caffeine!" Haley told her with a laugh.

"Well I need a pick me up," Brooke told her with a smile. "You stay there and keep our table. I'll go and order the food. Do you want another milkshake?"

"I sure do," Haley told her. "And make it another large one."

"Coming right up!" Brooke said as she lifted the tray with their empty plates, cups and glasses to take back to the counter. She then headed over to the now clear counter to place their order.

"Are these seats taken?" A voice asked Haley. She frowned as she realized she knew the voice and turned round in her seat to find Nathan stood behind her.

"Oh my God!" she said happily as she stood and hugged him. "What was with the dodgy accent?"

"I wanted to make you wonder who it was." Nathan told her as he sat down in a spare chair.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked her with a frown.

"Getting us some more food and drink." Haley told him as she pointed to the counter. Lucas looked over.

"Nathan do you want a coffee?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," Nathan replied. "I'll let you buy me one."

"You're buying the next ones," Lucas told him before he headed over to the counter. Brooke still had her back to him and jumped when his arms went around her waist. "Can you add two coffee's to your order Pretty Girl?"

"I sure can, seeing as though it's you that asked," she replied as she turned her head to look at him. She kissed his cheek before she asked. "So what are you doing here army guy?"

"I came to see you," Lucas told her as he smiled at her. "I missed you."

"Oh you did huh?" she asked as the server came back to the counter. "Can I get two more coffees to go with my order please?"

The server nodded in response and quickly added two coffees to the tray. Lucas untangled himself from Brooke and picked the tray up while she paid. They then headed back over to the table side by side.

**~X~**

"Are you sure mom and dad won't go crazy with me and Brooke not being in school?" Haley asked in a worried tone as she saw her parents' cars. Lucas pulled into the driveway behind Karen and Keith's cars, outside the Scott house as she did. The girls had decided against shopping once the guys had shown up, so once they had finished their food they had headed back to Tree Hill.

"She'll be fine Hales," Lucas told her as he and Nathan shared a glance. Brooke and Haley saw it and they looked at each other in concern. "I'll just tell her that I dragged you out of school."

"Why would you do that?" Haley asked with a frown.

"Come on Hales, let's get inside," Nathan told her. "It's warmer in there."

Brooke and Haley shared another worried look as they climbed out of the car. Both were beginning to realize that there was something about this visit from Lucas and Nathan that they didn't know; especially for Karen and Keith's cars to be in the driveway at this time of day. They stayed silent as they walked from the car and into the house. They went through the front door and headed into the lounge. Karen and Keith were sat on a sofa and looked surprised when they saw Brooke and Haley. Brooke and Haley shared another glance and both got a sinking feeling in their stomachs as they sat on the other sofa. Nathan and Lucas remained standing.

"Why are Brooke and Haley out of school?" Karen asked Lucas as she frowned.

"Because that way you all get to hear what we have to tell you at the same time." Lucas replied in a serious tone.

"Oh my God!" Brooke said as her face paled. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what Lucas and Nathan were about to tell them. Lucas looked over at her and swallowed hard. Brooke instantly knew that her gut feeling was right. "Where?"

"Brooke-" Lucas began trying to delay having to tell her, but she cut him off.

"Lucas please, just tell us," she asked him in almost a whisper. "Where are they sending you?"

"Iraq." Nathan answered after a few moments of Lucas moving his mouth and having no sound come out.

"Iraq?" Haley asked in shocked voice. "Already? Isn't that a little soon? You just finished your training! They can't send you there already!"

"They can Hales." Nathan told her softly as he watched her stand from the sofa and begin to pace. He went over to her and gathered her into his arms.

"When?" Karen asked them. Lucas managed to tear his gaze away from Brooke and look over at his parents. They both looked in a similar state to Brooke.

"In four weeks." Lucas told them softly.

"_Four_ weeks?" Keith asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

"That's not enough time," Brooke said as her eyes filled with tears. "That's just not enough time!"

"Don't cry Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as he hurried over to her. He knelt in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "Please don't cry."

"How can I not cry Lucas?" she asked in a muffled voice as she buried her face into his chest. "You're being sent to one of the most dangerous and hostile places in the world."

"I'll come back. I promise." he assured her.

"But how Lucas?" she asked as she moved her head and looked into his eyes. "I can't lose you."

Lucas had no reply for her as he knew that he couldn't make her any false promises. He felt his own tears threatening to fall at the look on Brooke's face so he placed his hand on the back of her head and lowered it to how it had been before. He didn't want her to see him cry, not right then anyway. He was torn between finally getting to do something that he had wanted to do for as long as he could remember and leaving Brooke behind. His arms tightened around her and he got lost in her familiar, comforting scent. He wanted to make sure that he remembered every tiny detail, so it would help him get through whatever was going to have to face.


	26. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

"I still can't believe that they're sending you away so soon Luke." Brooke mumbled. They were led on Lucas's bed, cuddled together. Brooke was holding onto Lucas tightly as they listened to the rain hammering against the windows.

"Neither can I Pretty Girl," Lucas replied with a sigh. "Even though I knew this was going to happen, I hate the thought of having to leave you Brooke."

"Then don't," Brooke said as she moved so that she could look at his face. "Don't go. Just stay here."

"I can't do that Brooke," Lucas told her as his arms tightened around her. "I'd be in a whole load of trouble if I did that."

"At least you'd be safe." she said quietly.

"I'm going to come back to you Brooke," Lucas told her sincerely. "I promise."

"I want you alive and well when you come back Luke," she told him as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want you coming back in a box. Or not coming back at all because some bad guy's kidnapped you!"

"I will come back Brooke. I'll make sure I will." he replied. He knew that it was a fragile promise, but he needed to believe it.

"You better," she told him as she rested her chin in her hand and continued to look at his face. He gave her a questioning look as she did. "I want to memorize every little detail about you, so that when you're gone I can just close my eyes and see you whenever I want to."

"What you haven't done that already?" he asked in a joking tone as he smiled. Brooke managed a smile in response.

"I haven't actually," Brooke admitted. "And that's because I've taken it for granted that you're always going to be here."

"I have so much to organize before I go Brooke," Lucas said suddenly as he frowned. "I have to make a will. We've also been advised to let our loved ones know how we want our funeral."

"What?" Brooke asked as some tears slipped from her eyes. They slowly trailed down her cheeks as she looked at him in shock.

"Everybody has to do it Pretty Girl," he assured her. "It's routine. There's another major thing that I have to do before I go too."

"What?" Brooke asked in a hesitant tone. She didn't know if she wanted to know his answer for that.

"Marry you," he said as he gazed deep into her eyes. "I want you to be my wife before I have to go over there. I know we don't have a lot of time to plan it, but -"

"We'll get married before you go," Brooke told him. "I'll get my parents permission and we'll do it."

"Are you sure that they will?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"I'll talk to them. I'm sure they'll understand." Brooke said with a tight smile.

"I hope so." he replied.

"There's also something else you have to do before they take you away from me." Brooke began.

"What is it?" he asked as he stroked his hands up her back.

"Get me pregnant before you go," she told him as her eyes filled with more tears. Lucas's eyes widened in surprise at her request. "I need you to do that Lucas. Just in case the worse happens and you don't come back to me. I want to have that reminder of you just in case Lucas."

"If that's what you want then you can have it," Lucas told her. "Like I said before, when you were ready for babies I would be too."

"I'm not sure if I am ready Luke," she confessed. "I just need you to give me a baby while you have the chance to."

"I'm gonna try my best Brooke," he promised. "I'm gonna take every opportunity I can in the next four weeks to grant your wish Pretty Girl."

"You better," she told him as she swallowed over the lump that had formed in her throat. "And you should start now."

"It might take a lot to get me in the mood right now Brooke." Lucas admitted as a loud clap of thunder suddenly boomed out.

"That was loud." Brooke said in surprise. They then saw a flash of lightening as the rain became torrential

"I didn't think this storm would be here so soon." Lucas told her.

"I have an idea that might get you in the mood to get me pregnant." Brooke told him.

"What is it?" he asked curious.

"Just think about when it rained on your birthday and we kept ourselves amused." she told him as she began to pull his t-shirt upwards.

"That could work." he told her in response before he took her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

**~X~**

"I want you to know something. If anything ever happens to me, if you ever lose me-" Nathan began.

"Nathan." Haley said stopping him. They were led on her bed almost identically to how Brooke and Lucas were in Lucas's room. Only Haley was taking care not to put her weight on her front.

"Haley, I need to tell you this," Nathan replied as he looked deep into her eyes. "I want you to know how happy you have made me. How wonderful my life was with you. And I will always be with you."

"Nothing's gonna happen to you." she told him, knowing that it might not be the truth.

"I know. I know, you're right. But if it does, I want you to be okay Haley and know you made me happy," he told her sincerely. "And that I'm so honored that my baby is growing inside you. That you let me give you that precious gift."

"Even though it wasn't planned." Haley said with a nervous laugh.

"Well you always said that you like surprises." he told her with a sad smile. She smiled identically as she took hold of his hand and placed it on her swollen belly.

"This surprise in here is the most wonderful and amazing surprise that I ever had Nathan," she told him as they continued to look in each others eyes. She felt him link his fingers through hers as she spoke. "And I wouldn't change it for the world. Especially not now."

"Really?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone.

"Really," she confirmed. "I love you Nathan James and I'm going to love our baby even more."

"You know that I won't be here for the birth right?" he asked in a sad voice as he made a pained expression.

"I do," Haley replied. "But he or she is going to know who their father is. I'll show him or her pictures of you and tell them all about you. And then when you come home, they'll know who their daddy is."

"I can't believe that my kid is going to be about nine months old before I even get to hold them," Nathan said as he worked the time out roughly in his head. "I wanted to be by your side when the baby was born so you could scream and curse at me. I wanted to cut the cord. I wanted to see you hold our baby for the first time. But now I'm not going to get to see any of that. If I'm lucky I'll get to see it on a picture."

"I sure as hell am not having somebody film me giving birth," Haley told him as she stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry that you're going to miss all that. I would love you to be by my side through it all. I'm sure Brooke would hold her cell phone so I could yell at you."

"I'm sure she would," Nathan agreed as he kissed her hand. "Is she going to be the one by your side in the delivery room?"

"Yes," Haley told him. "I think I'd be more comfortable with her than my parents."

"Plus she'll get to witness what she'll have to go through when she and Lucas have kids," Nathan said with a slight chuckle. "You never know, it might put her off."

"I'm sure Lucas would love that." Haley replied. Nathan looked at her for a few moments as they lay there in silence, listening to the storm raging outside the house.

"You know, sometimes I find your strength staggering. I don't tell you enough, but your love and grace are overwhelming, Haley," Nathan told her honestly. "I mean, you gave my life meaning when you gave me your heart. And if I haven't said it lately, you're also sexy as hell."

"You know I was thinking," Haley began as her heart soared with love at his words. "Not _sleeping_ in this bed might not be so bad tonight if you wanted to stay in here with me."

"What about your parents?" Nathan asked with a slight frown.

"Nathan, we're having a baby and engaged," Haley reminded him. "Plus you're going off to war. I'm sure the last thing they are going to complain about is you sleeping with me before you have to leave."

"Good point." he replied as his frown lessened. Haley moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him deeply and lovingly as his arms wrapped around her.

"You got any more of that sexy talk?" Haley asked after she had pulled her lips away from him.

"What, the kindness stuff or the sexy stuff?" Nathan asked. His lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

"Sexy." Haley replied with a grin. Her pregnancy heightened hormones had suddenly gone haywire. Nathan grinned at her at her response.

"You have a serious ass, Haley Scott." Nathan told her before he devoured her lips with his own.

**~X~**

"Mom this food tastes amazing, but I can't eat it," Lucas said to Karen in an apologetic tone as he pushed his plate away from him. "I just don't feel hungry."

"It's okay Luke," Karen told him softly. "It'll keep incase you get hungry later. I'll put it in the fridge for you and you can heat it up."

"Thanks mom." Lucas said with a small smile. Karen gave him a concerned look.

"And if you decide that you don't want to eat it, I'll gladly eat it for you." Nathan said as he sat back in his chair and pushed his empty plate away from him.

"Nothing puts you off your food," Lucas retorted with a slight laugh. Brooke mouthed 'thank you' at Nathan and he smiled at her. "Even when you were sick that time you were still devouring burgers and fries like they were going out of fashion."

"Nothing puts me off my food," Nathan replied as Haley shook her head at him. "Even when I was as ill as I was then. I think it's from when I was in care and the other kids used to steal my food."

"If I'd have known you then you would have been fed because my mom would have made sure you were round here eating all the time." Haley told him with a smile.

"That's true I would." Karen told him.

"I would have been in heaven," Nathan told her. "Especially with the desserts; you're like the Queen of desserts."

"I _totally_ agree." Brooke added in a dreamy tone.

"What are we having for dessert mom?" Haley asked in an eager tone.

"Butterscotch blondies." Karen told her. Haley's face lit up.

"What are they?" Nathan asked curious.

"They're like brownies but are a light color and are butterscotch." Karen told him.

"They sound _awesome_." Nathan replied with a grin as Karen and Keith got up from the dining table to go and prepare dessert.

"You think you can eat one of those?" Brooke asked Lucas quietly. He had his brooding look on his face.

"I don't know." he replied just as quiet. Nathan and Haley were oblivious to their conversation as the baby was kicking and had their full attention.

"Baby you need to eat," Brooke told him as she moved her lips to his ear. "You need your strength for making our baby."

"I guess I can force myself to eat something sweet." he replied with a sad smile as Brooke sat in her seat properly.

"Good," Brooke told him. "I don't want you running out of energy halfway through. Eat your dinner as well baby; for me."

"For you I'll do anything." Lucas told her as he pulled his plate back towards him. He picked up his fork and began to reluctantly eat.

"So you are hungry then?" Keith asked as he came back with two plates. He placed them in front of Nathan and Haley.

"I made him eat," Brooke replied with a smile. "Don't want my fiancé collapsing with malnutrition now do we?"

"No we don't," Keith agreed. "You need to keep your strength up."

"That's exactly what I said." Brooke said as she tried not to smile. Keith shook his head at her as he headed back towards the kitchen.

**~X~**

"So do you think we made a baby yet?" Brooke asked Lucas as they lay cuddled together in his bed early next morning.

"I'm not sure," Lucas replied as he kissed her forehead. "We'll just have to keep practicing until I have to leave to make sure."

"Thank God today is Saturday," Brooke said as she stroked her hand over his naked chest. "I get to spend all day with you. We'll work on that baby at every available opportunity."

"Are you sure that a baby is what you want?" Lucas asked her. She looked at him with a slight frown before he continued. "I just want to be sure Pretty Girl. I don't want you doing this just because you feel that you have to."

"It is what I want Lucas," Brooke told him. "Granted it's a _lot_ sooner than I imagined but I'd prefer that to not having the opportunity at all."

"I understand," Lucas replied as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Hey Pretty Girl don't cry."

"I can't help it." she told him as he lovingly wiped the tears away with his fingertips.

"Well I'm going to have a new rule," he told her as he gave her a smile. "There will be no tears until the day that Nathan and I have to head back to the base. Got it?"

"I'll try my best," Brooke told him as she managed a smile. "You know I feel so selfish because I want you all to myself for these next four weeks, but I know that I have to let you spend time with Haley and your parents."

"I'm still going to make some Brooke time," he told her. "I'll be with you at every opportunity. I promise."

"When you're spending time with Haley, do you want me to hang out with Nathan?" Brooke asked. "I know Haley will be worried that Nathan will be bored or whatever, so if I hang with him both you and Haley can enjoy your brother sister time."

"That will be good if you do that," Lucas told her. "I hate how Hales has double the worry. Not only does she have to worry about her fiancé going to war, but her brother as well. I don't want her to stress out too much because it won't be good for her or the baby."

"You're right it won't," Brooke agreed. "I'll be here for her Luke. And she'll be there for me when I need her to like always."

"I'm glad that you'll have each other to lean on." Lucas told her.

"You never know, Haley might be giving me baby advice while we're supporting each other." Brooke told him as she tried to joke.

"I hope she does," Lucas replied. "If you do end up pregnant, I want you to call me as soon as you know. Hell as soon as you suspect that there's a baby call me."

"I promise." she told him.

Lucas sank his fingers into her hair and pulled her head down towards his. His lips covered hers in a deep kiss as they moved. Brooke moved onto her back as Lucas moved over her and deepened the kiss further. Brooke stroked her hands down his muscular back as their lips separated. Lucas gazed down into her eyes as he stroked her cheeks with the backs of his fingers.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" he told her softly. She smiled back at him as she moved her left hand up and stroked the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"Thank you," she told him in response. "And you're pretty handsome yourself Luke."

"Well I don't like to brag," he replied playfully. Brooke giggled as they heard a knock on the bedroom door. Lucas sighed and moved off Brooke so that he was led beside her on his back once more. He then checked that they were covered before he responded. "Come in."

"Are you decent?" Karen asked in amusement as she came into the room.

"We're covered." Brooke replied.

"I'm just letting you know that breakfast is going to be ready in about ten minutes," she told them. "I thought I'd give you a chance to get yourselves sorted so that it won't go cold."

"Thanks mom," Lucas told her as he smiled. "We'll be at the table by the time you're serving it."

"Okay." Karen replied before she left and closed the door.

"So we'll have to work on the baby after breakfast then." Brooke told him as she sat up in bed.

"I can work with that," Lucas said as he copied her actions. They then both climbed out of bed and began to pull on the clothes that they had worn the day before. "Plus if I eat before hand, I'll have more energy to either last longer or have a few repeats."

"Make sure you eat extra then," Brooke replied with a smile. He smiled back as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against him, so that their fronts were flush against each other's. "So we can have lots of repeats."

"Anything for you Pretty Girl." he told her before he kissed her lovingly.

**~X~**

"It amazes me that when each time we have sex, it just gets better than the last time." Brooke told Lucas as she lay wrapped in his arms in his bed. It was heading towards lunch time and the two of them had been back in his room since they had finished their breakfast at just before nine a.m.

"Same here," Lucas agreed in an amused tone. He stroked his hands over her silky smooth skin as he turned serious once again. "What do you think your parents will do if you do end up pregnant?"

"I have no idea." Brooke replied honestly.

"So if you do end up pregnant, I'll probably be safer in Iraq when your dad finds out." Lucas tried to joke.

"Baby don't joke about that please." Brooke pleaded as she moved to look into his eyes. He could see that her eyes were full of sadness and despair.

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely as he kissed her forehead. "I was just trying to lighten the situation."

"I know, but you can't joke about that Lucas." Brooke replied. There was then a knock on the door.

"Brooke your parents are here," Keith called from the other side. "They have a surprise for you."

"Okay I'll be out in a few minutes." She called back, hoping that he wouldn't open the door.

"I'll go and tell them." Keith told her.

"I wonder what their surprise is." Brooke said as she reluctantly pulled herself out of Lucas' embrace.

"Your new car maybe?" Lucas suggested as they both repeated the actions they had before breakfast.

"Maybe it is," Brooke said as they both headed out of the room fully clothed. "That's the only surprise I can think of."

"Brooke honey!" Victoria greeted brightly as she saw her. "We have a surprise for you."

"Yeah Keith said," Brooke replied with a weak smile. "What is it?"

"It's waiting for you outside," Richard told her as he took hold of her hand and began to lead her outside. Lucas sat down on the sofa beside Keith, as Brooke, Richard and Victoria went out of the front door. "Here we go! The new car you've been raving about for weeks."

"Thanks, it's great." Brooke replied without much enthusiasm. Both Richard and Victoria looked at her in surprise.

"Is that it?" Victoria asked her. Her brow was creased in concern. "You were really excited about this yesterday."

"I'm sorry." Brooke said before she burst into tears. Victoria immediately gathered her into a comforting hug as she shared a worried look with Richard.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" Richard asked her as Victoria tried to comfort her. Brooke pulled away from her mother's embrace before she began to speak.

"Lucas has to go to Iraq," she explained as the tears fell down her cheeks. Both Victoria and Richard's faces were awash with shock. "And he goes in four weeks."

"Oh honey!" Victoria said, not knowing how to offer her daughter any comfort. She had a feeling that anything she tried to do wouldn't help her anyway.

"Is there anything we can do to help you sweetie?" Richard asked his daughter. He too felt as helpless as Victoria.

"There is one thing," she told them. They looked at her expectantly. "Let me marry Lucas before he goes away."

"I wasn't expecting that," Victoria said in a shocked tone. "Brooke marriage is a big commitment."

"I know mom," Brooke replied as the tears continued to fall. "I know _exactly_ how much of a commitment it is. But it's what I want. I want to be Lucas's wife and this might be the only chance I get to do it."

"Brooke you're only sixteen." Richard said in the same shocked tone Victoria had spoken in.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Brooke replied. "I'm old enough to know what I want and that's Lucas."

"Brooke-" Victoria began, but Brooke cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say," she began. "You're going to say that making such a commitment at my age is silly and irresponsible and that I'll regret it. But I won't. And it's not silly or irresponsible. I love Lucas more than anything. You didn't object when we got engaged. What does it matter if the wedding happens now or in five years or so? I'm still going to feel the same about Lucas in five years as I do right now. Actually that's wrong, I'll only love him more. He's the only one I want to take that step with. If I don't do it before he leaves, I might never get the chance to."

"I wasn't expecting a speech like that." Victoria replied stunned.

"Neither was I," Richard replied. There was then a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "I can see that it means a lot to you to marry Lucas before he goes."

"It does daddy," Brooke told him sadly as she wiped at her tears with her fingertips. "More than anything. I don't want to take the chance that I might never be able to call myself his wife. Mom, how old was you when you knew that you were going to marry dad?"

"Fourteen," Victoria said with a fond smile. "I knew in my heart then that I was going to be his wife one day. Even though it took him until I was nineteen for him to propose."

"That's exactly how I feel with Lucas," Brooke told her. "I've known him practically forever mom. He makes my heart beat faster whenever I even just think of him. When I'm with him he makes me feel so safe and loved. I can't imagine ever being with anybody else."

"Even if we agreed to this wedding, we wouldn't have time to organize the fairytale wedding that you've wanted since you were a little girl." Victoria told her softly.

"Getting married to Lucas will be enough of a fairytale for me mom," Brooke replied surprising both Richard and Victoria again. "I don't need a fancy dress or tons of silly decorations or a party. All I need is Lucas by my side making me his wife"

Richard and Victoria were again silent for a few moments following Brooke's emotional outburst. Both were stunned and a little awed at what she had told them. They had never expected her to ever be as open and honest to them like she had just been. Richard looked at Victoria and she nodded at him as she smiled, giving him her answer to Brooke's request.

"I see how much this means to you Brooke," he began. Brooke looked at him as he started to speak. She had a feeling that they were going to say 'no' and got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "And if being with Lucas that way is going to make you happy, then you have mine and your mothers' permission to marry him."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she smiled happily. Richard nodded and her smile grew. She then hugged him. "Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome Pumpkin." he replied as he hugged her tightly in response. She then pulled away and copied her actions with Victoria.

"Thanks mom!" she said in the same tone.

"You're welcome honey," Victoria told her as she moved out of her arms. "I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness. And I can see that your happiness is Lucas."

"I'm gonna go and tell him." Brooke said as she turned to head back into the house.

"Brooke there's something else that we have to tell you." Victoria said, stopping Brooke in her tracks. Brooke turned and looked at her parents expectantly.

"I have a new job with a much bigger salary," Richard told her. Brooke's smile grew even wider. "But we have to move to Charlotte."

"What?" Brooke asked as the smile fell from her face immediately.

"We have to move sweetie." Victoria repeated.

"No," Brooke said as she shook her head. "I can't move! Tree Hill is my home!"

"I know it is Pumpkin," Richard told her. "But just think of all the opportunities you'll have in Charlotte."

"Why does this have to happen now?" Brooke asked as she began to cry again. "So not only do I have to be away from my soon to be husband, but I have to move away from my best friend too. At a time when we're going to need each other more than we ever had before. It's not fair! Can't I stay here with Karen, Keith and Haley? It'll only be like when you're away on business."

"You have a point." Victoria admitted.

"We'll see what arrangements we can make okay?" Richard said with a frown. "But I'm not making promises that you can stay here."

"I guess we'll see is better than no," Brooke said glumly before she turned and headed into the house. She saw that Keith was still sat on the sofa, only now Karen was sat in the spot where Lucas had been. "Where's Lucas?"

"Talking to Nathan and Haley in the kitchen." Karen told her with a smile. Brooke then quickly hurried out of the lounge and to the kitchen. There she found, Nathan, Haley and Lucas sat around the dining table. Haley was eating cookies and seemed to be hogging the jar of them to herself.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas greeted with a smile. "Did you like your surprise?"

"Yeah I did," she replied. She then blurted. "My parents said we can get married before you go."

"They did?" Lucas asked surprised. Brooke nodded as she went over to him and sat beside him. "Great!"

"Whoa! You two are getting married in the next four weeks?" Nathan asked in surprise. Lucas nodded. "Damn!"

"But I thought you wanted a big fairytale wedding?" Haley asked Brooke through a mouthful of cookie.

"I don't need that," Brooke replied. "I just need your brother."

"Eeww gross!" Haley said as she pulled a face.

"And I also need you to be my maid of honor," Brooke told her with a smile. "It wouldn't be right getting married and not having my best friend in the whole world in that role."

"I'd be honored to Brooke," Haley told her with a genuine smile. She then looked at Lucas. "Who are you having as best man Luke?"

"Nathan." Lucas replied. Nathan looked at him surprised.

"_Me_?" he asked in a shocked voice. Lucas nodded as he chuckled at the look on Nathan's face. "Wow, I never expected that. I'll be privileged to be your best man."

"I have something else that I need to tell you guys too," Brooke said as her brow creased. Lucas looked at her curious. "My parents are moving to Charlotte. My dad got a new job with better money. I don't want to go."

"You can stay here," Haley said immediately. Her eyes had instantly filled with tears at Brooke's words. "I can't lose my best friend. Not now."

"That's what I said to my parents," Brooke told her. "They said they're going to look into options."

"You can't move away," Haley said as she let her tears fall. The combination of finding out that Nathan and Lucas were going to Iraq, her hormones and now the news of Brooke moving was too much. "We have room here. You can stay in Luke's room."

"I don't have any objections to that," Lucas said instantly. "I don't think our parents would either."

"Luke we need to convince them that Brooke has to stay here with us!" Haley said. "How else am I going to get through giving birth?"

"What?" Brooke asked as she looked at her friend.

"Seeing as though Nathan can't be here, I need my best friend to help me through that," Haley told her as Nathan moved closer to her to comfort her. "And you can't do that from Charlotte."

"Ssh don't cry Hales." Nathan said in a soothing tone.

"We'll convince them Hales," Lucas promised her. "I don't think it will be hard to do so. I mean it'll only be like when Brooke's parents have been away on business, except she'll be staying in my room."

"Let's go and get them convinced." Nathan said as he stood. He hated seeing Haley upset. The others stood in unison and the four of them headed towards the lounge.


	27. What Hurts The Most

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. And to the new readers who have added this to various alerts; THANK YOU! Hope you all like this chapter. As always let me know what you think.**

* * *

"I told you that this dress would come in useful one day," Brooke said to Haley as she unzipped the dust cover that was on the red dress she had bought at the mall before Lucas's graduation from training. "I must have had a premonition or something."

"Maybe you did," Haley replied as Brooke took the dress out of the bag. "Lucas hasn't seen that either has he?"

"No he hasn't," Brooke answered. "So at least I don't have to worry about that old superstition."

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear," Haley told her. "None of my dresses fit me and we never did get around to getting me new clothes."

"It's a good thing I got you this then huh?" Brooke asked as she handed her a shopping bag. Haley gave her a curious look as she took it from her. "Go on open it. It better fit you because there's no time to go and get you anything else."

Haley eagerly opened the bag and rummaged through the mountains of tissue paper. Her hand then brushed over fabric and she grabbed hold of it and pulled it out of the bag. She gasped as she saw the ivory colored dress that had black embroidery around the bottom hemline of the skirt and under the bust line. It also had black straps.

"Brooke this is beautiful." Haley gasped as she saw it.

"Well I can't have my maid of honor wearing sweats at my wedding can I?" Brooke asked as she smiled.

"Well no," Haley said as she laughed. "And it's a good thing you're not wearing white."

"I thought I'd be untraditional," Brooke told her in response as she removed the dress from the dust cover. "I think this dress is perfect."

"So the fact that you've been telling me all these years that you wanted a huge Vera Wang creation for your wedding was all make believe huh?" Haley asked with an amused smile.

"Well no," Brooke replied. "That is what I wanted but things change. And I don't care about anything else other than marrying Lucas. Hell I'd wear a trash bag if I had to."

"I just can't believe that it was three days ago that you asked your parents if you could marry Lucas and today is your actual wedding day," Haley said in an incredulous tone. "Plus we get the day off school."

"That is a major plus," Brooke agreed. "And as for the wedding happening so fast, I'm happy I get to spend the next three weeks and four days with Lucas as Mrs. Lucas Scott. Plus I'm also glad that there was a slot where they could fit us in."

"I think that was a sympathy slot that you two managed to get," Haley told her with a smile. "Because it was strange that once your dad had told the registrar woman that Lucas was going to Iraq, you got a slot straight away."

"I think she was hesitant to give us a slot because I'm only sixteen," Brooke replied. She then grinned playfully. "Did you see the disapproving look she gave you when she realized you were pregnant?"

"I did," Haley told her. "So did Nathan. I just love how protective he got. I'm going to miss that when he's not here; as well as him obviously."

"I know what you mean," Brooke said. "I'll be the same about Lucas. But I'm not going to spoil today thinking about that. I promised Lucas that I wouldn't dwell on that until it was time for him to leave."

"And we have a wedding to finish getting ready for," Haley replied. "Did you decide what shoes you're wearing?"

"I still can't decide between the red high heels or the silver strappy heeled sandals," Brooke told her as she frowned in thought. "What do you think?"

"I'll let you know when you're dressed," Haley told her. "You can put both pairs on and I can see what they look like then."

"Good thinking Tutor Girl," Brooke replied with a grin. "Let's hurry up and get dressed then. It may take me a while to pick my shoes."

**~X~**

"What's going through your head right now?" Nathan asked Lucas as he came out of the back door of the Scott house and handed him a coffee. He then sat down on the back porch steps beside him. "Because you sure as hell look serious."

"I'm just thinking about Brooke," Lucas said with a sigh. "I'm wondering if it's really fair for me to marry her before we go to Iraq. I mean what if something really bad happens? She'll be a widow while she's still in high school."

"I thought you loved her." Nathan said as he frowned. He was surprised at Lucas's sudden change in attitude.

"I do," Lucas told him as he looked him in the eye. Nathan saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. "It's just part of me wonders if we're doing the right thing. She even asked me to get her pregnant before we left."

"Wow," Nathan said is surprise. "Are you going to?"

"I might already have," Lucas admitted and Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. "I just don't know if it's fair to leave her with a baby when I might not come back. She tells me that it's what she wants because we might not get another chance and I was so sure that it was what I wanted too. But now I'm not."

"So you're getting cold feet?" Nathan asked in a quiet tone.

"I don't want her to regret making the choices she has because she felt like she had to at the time," Lucas said as he ran a hand over his face wearily. "I mean what happens if I don't come back? She's going to be a single mother through the rest of high school and college. Yeah she'll have her parents and my family, but our baby wouldn't have a father. I can't do that to her."

"I understand where you're coming from," Nathan told him. "I feel the same way. I'm scared for Haley and our baby in case that happens to me."

"I just wish the wedding wasn't today," Lucas said as he tentatively sipped his coffee. "If I tell Brooke my doubts now, she's going to hate me and I'll lose the next few weeks with her. But if I don't it means that I just have to stay quiet and go through with a wedding that I'm not sure I want just yet."

"I hate to be Captain Obvious right now Luke, but you need to make up your mind and quick," Nathan told him. "Your wedding is scheduled in an hour and you're still sat around in your sweats and unsure about what to do."

"I know," Lucas said wearily. His brow furrowed as he said. "I can't marry her Nathan. As much as I love her I can't go through with it. And I feel horrible. It's going to break her heart when I tell her."

"Are you going to go round to her place and tell her in private?" Nathan asked. "I think that would be better than doing it in public."

"I know," Lucas said as he took another sip of his coffee. He pulled a face as he said. "You can tell that you made this. It's horrible."

"Gee thanks," Nathan replied. "I was trying to be a good best man and everything and you insult my limited culinary skills. If my coffee is that bad, you should pour it away and go to see Brooke. The sooner you tell her the better."

"I don't think that phrase is fitting for this situation Nathan," Lucas told him as he stood. "Wish me luck."

"You're going over there then?" Nathan asked wanting to make sure.

"Yeah." Lucas said quietly.

"You want me to come over with you?" Nathan asked. "I can be your moral support. Plus I'll get to see Hales."

"Yeah that would be good." Lucas replied.

**~X~**

"Are you girls decent in there?" Nathan called through Brooke's bedroom door as he knocked on it.

"What's Nathan doing here?" Brooke asked Haley in confusion.

"I have no idea." Haley replied as she headed over to the door and opened it. She saw that Nathan was dressed in his dress army uniform and couldn't stop herself from running her eyes over him appreciatively.

"Hey baby." Nathan greeted with a smile. Haley immediately smiled back. It fell from her face as she saw Lucas there still dressed in his sweats.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Lucas don't look!" Brooke squealed as she ducked down the side of her bed.

"I need to talk to Brooke." Lucas said to Haley as he gave her a brooding look. Haley immediately knew that she should leave them to talk in peace.

"Just be gentle okay," Haley told him in almost a whisper. "Because I think you're about to break her heart."

"I know," Lucas said sadly. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

"I'll keep you company until Brooke needs you Hales," Nathan told her as he took hold of her hand and led her towards the room she stayed in. "By the way, you look so damn sexy right now."

"So do you." Haley replied as they headed into the room and closed the door. Lucas went into Brooke's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Lucas go away!" Brooke said from her spot beside her bed. "Its bad luck to see each other before the ceremony."

"That's why I'm here," Lucas said as he took a deep breath. Brooke got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "As much as I love you Pretty Girl, I can't marry you today."

"What?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone as she stood. Lucas couldn't stop his eyes from running over her appreciatively. "Why? Don't you love me?"

"I _do_ love you Brooke," Lucas replied. "That's why I can't marry you."

"You're not making any sense," Brooke said as she walked towards him. "You love me but can't marry me?"

"I don't want you to regret making the choice to marry me because you felt like you _had_ to," Lucas told her as he gazed into her eyes sadly. "What if I don't come back? You'd be a widow before you graduated high school. And if we had a baby you'd be a single mother on top of that Brooke. I _can't_ put that burden on your shoulders."

"It's a pity you didn't tell me this before we tried making a baby Lucas." Brooke told him in a hurt tone.

"I know," Lucas said as he ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "This morning I just realized how unfair it would be to you to do that to you."

"Did you ever love me Lucas?" Brooke asked as tears began to fall down her face. Her make up began to run as they did. "Or did you just take advantage of me because you knew that I had a crush on you since forever?"

"I _do_ love you Brooke so much." Lucas insisted.

"Then you have a funny way of showing it!" she told him angrily. "Right now I feel like you just used me Lucas!"

"I swear I didn't Brooke," Lucas told her in a desperate tone. "I _love_ you. I just think that we should wait before we get married or have kids."

"What if I'm already pregnant Lucas?" Brooke asked him. "You were all for the idea when I asked you and you sure as hell never said no when you were _fucking_ me!"

"Don't talk like that!" Lucas said as he frowned. "Don't use that word because it makes it sound like there were no feelings involved and that I just used you for my own selfish needs."

"Right now I feel like you did," Brooke told him as she turned away from him and headed over to the window. "Today was supposed to be amazing Lucas. I was so happy that I was finally marrying the man of my dreams. Yet it turns out that you're just like every other guy in the world. You run at the first sign of commitment."

"That's _not_ true," Lucas insisted. "I proposed to you because I do want to make you my wife. But I pictured that after you had been to college."

"Then why was it that only _four_ days ago you told me that you wanted to marry me before you went to Iraq?" Brooke demanded angrily.

"Because I thought that that was what I wanted," Lucas admitted. "Then the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I wasn't being fair to you Brooke. Do you really want to take the chance of being a widow before you graduate high school?"

"If it meant that I got to marry you today then yes." Brooke told him as she cried. Lucas saw her shoulders shake as she did.

"Pretty Girl please don't cry." Lucas said as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How can I not?" she asked through her sobs. "Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. It's just turned out to be the worst."

"We will still get married Brooke just not today." Lucas told her gently. Brooke then shrugged his arms from around her and turned to face him.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" she asked in a hurt tone. "How do I know that you won't change your mind again and come up with a lame ass excuse again?"

"Because I won't," Lucas told her as he gazed into her eyes. "I promise."

"You've promised me a lot of things Lucas and yet you never stuck to them," Brooke told him. "You promised to never hurt me. Yet here you are, ripping my heart out, tearing it into a million pieces and stomping on it."

"Brooke-" Lucas began, however, she cut him off.

"Don't Lucas!" she told him. "You don't know how much my heart is hurting right now. You should just leave."

"Brooke-" he attempted again.

"Just _get_ out Lucas!" Brooke yelled angrily. "I can't even look at you right now."

"I'm not going until you understand something," Lucas said as he moved closer to her. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and gazed down into her eyes as he said. "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I always will."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." she said in a defeated tone. Lucas had never felt so bad in all his life. However, he knew that what he was doing was for the best. He wanted Brooke to enjoy her high school days without the responsibility of marriage and children.

"I know I do," he replied. "But you'll thank me for this one day Brooke."

"Sure I will." she murmured as she sighed. She then closed her eyes to try and stop her tears from falling. She then felt Lucas's lips on hers as he kissed her deeply and passionately. She kept her eyes closed as he pulled away from her.

"God you look so beautiful," he said as he gently wiped her tears away with his fingertips. "And I really do love you."

Brooke kept her eyes closed and remained silent as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She then felt the warmth of his body leave her and heard him moving towards the door. She heard it open and then opened her eyes when she heard it close behind him. The tears fell down her face freely as she headed towards her closet. She walked in and quickly unzipped the side zipper of her dress before pulling it from her body. She hung it back up on the hanger before she pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She then stomped out of the closet and to her bathroom where she proceeded to take off the make up that she had so carefully applied earlier. She stared in the mirror at her reflection and saw that her eyes were puffy and red. She sighed as she left the bathroom and headed over to her bed. She threw herself face down onto it and began to sob into her pillow.

**~X~**

"Where have you been?" Karen asked Lucas as he and Nathan walked through the door to the Scott house. "How come you're not dressed? You're going to be late for the wedding."

"There's not going to be a wedding mom," Lucas told her softly. "I called it off."

"What? Why?" Karen asked in a shocked voice. Keith looked surprised at the news too.

"Because I don't want her to regret marrying me because she felt like she had to," Lucas said as he swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat. "I told her that I still love her and we'll get married another time, but she told me to get out."

"Oh Lucas." Karen said hating seeing her son upset.

"No mom, I don't need any pity. I brought this on myself," Lucas said as he headed towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "If anybody needs me I'll be in my room planning my funeral."

"How upset _was_ Brooke?" Karen asked Nathan after Lucas had slammed his bedroom door closed.

"I'm not exactly sure," Nathan replied. "But when I said goodbye to Haley we could hear her sobbing from her bedroom."

"Is Haley with her now?" Keith asked finally breaking his stunned silence.

"Yeah," Nathan replied with a sigh. "I don't know how long Haley is going to be there."

"Did anyone notify the registrar?" Karen asked.

"Yeah me and Luke just came from there," Nathan told her. "The woman had a smug expression on her face when Luke told her that it was cancelled."

"What did Brooke's parents say?" Keith asked.

"I don't know," Nathan admitted. "I never thought to tell them. I just followed Lucas out of the house."

"I just can't believe the sudden change in attitude." Karen said in a stunned tone.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but Lucas doesn't want to make Brooke a widow before she leaves high school," Nathan said. "He was out on the back porch this morning brooding over it. He said that she should be enjoying her high school years."

"He's really worried about going to Iraq isn't he?" Keith asked.

"We both are," Nathan told him with a sigh. He then changed the subject. "I'm gonna go and get changed. There's some stuff I can get done for Haley while she's with Brooke."

"Well we should change too." Keith said as he looked at Karen. She nodded and they headed to their room. Nathan then made his way to Haley's bedroom. As he reached the door, he could hear Lucas's muffled sobs coming from behind his bedroom door. He debated whether to go in and offer his friend some comfort, but decided to give him privacy. He then headed into Haley's bedroom to get changed.

**~X~**

"I can't believe Lucas just dumped me!" Brooke cried. She was still led on her front on her bed, with her head buried into the pillows. Haley was sat beside her rubbing her back soothingly. She felt helpless that there was nothing that she could do to help her friend.

"Brooke, I'm not sticking up for Lucas, but he didn't say never he said not yet." Haley pointed out.

"There might not be another time Haley," Brooke sobbed. "You hear enough about what happens over there on the news."

"Lucas isn't stupid," Haley told her. "He'll be careful."

"You seriously didn't just say that Lucas isn't stupid," Brooke said as she quickly sat up. "Your brother practically just left me at the altar. Yet he still insists that he loves me."

"Brooke he does." Haley assured her.

"Well he has a funny way of showing it," Brooke said as she frowned. She then climbed off the bed. "I just realized that I need to do something."

"What?" Haley asked as she too stood. She cursed as she saw that her new dress was all creased.

"Just some errands I forgot to run," Brooke told her. She saw Haley trying to smooth the creases out of her dress. "You can keep the dress. It looks good on you."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Brooke told her. "Why don't you head off back to your place? You might as well spend time with Nathan while you can. I'm just going to keep myself busy with these errands."

"Brooke I don't want to leave you by yourself." Haley told her as she gave her a sad look.

"Please Haley," Brooke pleaded. "Go and spend time with Nathan. I'm just going to be doing boring stuff."

"Well if you're sure," Haley said not really wanting to leave Brooke. But she knew that when Brooke was as insistent as she was currently being, she knew that it was just better to go with what she wanted. "Call me if you need me okay?"

"I will." Brooke told her before she headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

Haley headed into the room she slept in and gathered her things together. She quickly changed back into her sweats. She then frowned as she realized that she needed to call someone for a ride. She headed back out of the door and down the huge staircase. When she reached the bottom, Richard and Victoria were just approaching the bottom of the stairs, all dressed for the wedding. They looked surprise when they saw her.

"I take it you don't know." Haley said as she grimaced.

"Know what?" Victoria asked puzzled.

"The wedding is off." Haley told them softly.

"What?" Richard asked in shock. "What happened?"

"Lucas told Brooke that he didn't want to make her a widow before she left high school," Haley said sadly. "He still wants to marry her at some point though."

"_Unbelievable_." Richard said in an angry tone.

"How's Brooke?" Victoria asked.

"Devastated," Haley answered. "I wanted to stay with her, but she told me to go home and spend some time with Nathan because she has some errands that she needs to run. I think she just wants some time to herself."

"Has the registrar been cancelled?" Richard asked. Haley frowned.

"I'm not sure." she replied.

"Do you need a ride to your house?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, but I was going to call Nathan." Haley told him. She had a feeling that if Richard ended up at her house, Lucas would be on the receiving end of some kind of assault; whether it was verbal or physical.

"Nonsense, I'll give you a ride," Richard insisted as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "We'll stop at the registrar's on the way to make sure it's cancelled."

"I'll get changed and go and check on Brooke," Victoria told him. She then gave him a stern look as she said. "And if you run into Lucas, don't be doing anything stupid."

"I won't." Richard said as he and Haley headed out of the door.

**~X~**

Brooke sat on the wall under the bridge with her legs hanging over the side. Silent tears streamed down her face as she thought of the events that had happened that day. She couldn't believe that what should have been the happiest day of her life had turned into the worst. She then brought her attention to the pills that were in the palm of her left hand, as she unscrewed the top of a bottle of water with the other. She placed the pills into her mouth and gulped the water. She then swallowed hard to make sure that they went down. She then drank a little more of the water as she hoped that the pills would work.

"How come you're sat down here all by yourself?" a voice asked her. She groaned inwardly as she did. "Are you planning on committing suicide or something?"

"Peyton, I'm _really_ not in the mood." Brooke replied in a sad tone. Peyton was surprised. Usually Brooke would respond in an angry tone to her taunting.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked as she smirked. "Did Lucas dump you or something?"

"Peyton please, just leave me alone." Brooke said as her voice cracked. Peyton's smirk fell from her face as she heard the sadness in Brooke's voice.

"Are you okay?" Peyton found herself asking as she sat beside Brooke on the wall. She saw the tears streaming down her face as she did.

"Do I _look_ okay?" Brooke asked as she looked at the blonde that had been her enemy for as long as she could remember.

"No." Peyton admitted.

"You know, right now I wish you would have succeeded in killing me when you crashed into my car before Thanksgiving," Brooke told her. "It would have saved me a lot of heartache."

"Brooke what happened?" Peyton asked her. For some reason Peyton found herself not wanting to taunt or tease Brooke with her usual biting comments right then.

"You know what I was supposed to be doing right now?" Brooke asked her. Peyton shook her head. "I was supposed to be marrying Lucas."

"How come you're not?" Peyton asked.

"Because he told me that he doesn't want to make me a widow before I've left high school." Brooke told her in a bitter tone.

"Why would he end up doing that?" Peyton asked puzzled.

"Because in just over three weeks he goes to Iraq," Brooke told her as a fresh round of tears fell. "And I obviously have no say in what happens in my life. He just took it upon himself to turn up at my house this morning when I was all ready to get married and he tells me that he can't."

"That's harsh." Peyton said as she heard just how devastated Brooke was.

"He says that he still loves me and that we can get married later," Brooke said as she wiped at her eyes. "But I feel like he just used me to get me into bed."

"Guys tend to do that," Peyton told her. "They tell you what you want to hear, but the moment something serious happens most of them run a mile."

"It was only a few days ago that we were trying to get pregnant," Brooke said as she shook her head. "And then he suddenly changes his mind about that too."

"Damn," Peyton said quietly. "And here everybody thought that Lucas was a good guy. What if you end up pregnant Brooke?"

"Don't worry, I took some pills so all his problems will be sorted." Brooke told her, before she took another swig of water.

"What type of pills?" Peyton asked a little alarmed. Right then she didn't care how much she and Brooke despised each other, she only felt concerned for the devastated brunette. "Did you take an overdose?"

"Relax! We don't want your blonde locks to go curly again now do we?" Brooke asked. Peyton ran her hand over her straightened hair a little self consciously. "I just took the morning after pill even though it could be a little late for that."

"How did you get hold of that?" Peyton asked surprised. "I went through hell to get that and had to tell my dad so that he could get it for me."

"Fake ID," Brooke replied. "Lucas got it me for when I went to see him in Florida so we could go to clubs."

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Peyton asked her.

"I honestly don't know," Brooke replied. She then frowned as she asked. "Why are you being nice to me anyway?"

"Because you look like you needed a friend," Peyton replied. "Sometimes it does you good to talk to someone outside of your usual circle."

"I suddenly wish I hadn't just told you what I did," Brooke said as she frowned further. "You're going to use that against me in our next clash."

"How about we call a truce?" Peyton suddenly suggested. Brooke looked at her like she had suddenly grown an extra head. "I'm serious. I don't even know why we were fighting like we were anyway."

"Because you always wanted everything that I had," Brooke told her. "I was just defending what was mine."

"Well I'm sorry," Peyton said sounding genuine. "Do you think we can start a fresh page?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied with a sigh. "I might not even be round here for much longer anyway."

"Well if you are I hope we can be civil to each other," Peyton told her. "I know I don't deserve it after everything I've done. How are Haley and her baby?"

"They're doing well," Brooke told her. "If you're serious about starting over, then you have to publicly apologize to Haley for putting her and her baby at risk."

"I can do that." Peyton told her. Brooke frowned skeptically. "I will. I'll do it at school when I'm allowed back after my suspension."

"Well until then, things haven't changed." Brooke told her as she got up from her spot on the wall and walked away.


	28. Making Amends

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" Karen asked Lucas as she took a cup of coffee into his room. She saw that he was sat at his desk and his bed was still neatly made.

"Like crap mom." he replied.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Karen asked him softly as she handed him the coffee.

"No I couldn't. I feel so bad for breaking Brooke's heart the way I did." He replied before he took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Why don't you go and see her?" Karen suggested. "Try and explain again your reasons why you called it off."

"I don't think that she'll want to see me," Lucas replied with a sigh. Karen hated how upset he looked. "I can't blame her. I should never have told her that we should get married before I go to Iraq."

"I understand why you did though Lucas," Karen told him. Lucas looked at her curious. "You wanted to call her your wife just in case you didn't come back to us didn't you?"

"Yeah," Lucas admitted. "But as much as I wanted to do that I realized that it wouldn't have been fair to her to make her a widow before she's even finished high school if the worst happened."

"I understand that too," Karen told him. "Maybe if you try telling her your reasons again, she'll understand that this isn't the end of the world."

"I don't think that Brooke is ever going to forgive me for what I've done," Lucas told her. ""I don't think I deserve her forgiveness either. I made her so many promises and I broke every single one of them yesterday. What kind of person does that make me?"

"It makes you human Lucas," Karen told him. "Nobody is perfect and we all break promises that we've made."

"I didn't want to do that to Brooke," Lucas told her as he looked at her with eyes full of tears as he put his coffee down. "I wanted to make her happy."

"I know you did sweetie," Karen told him as she gathered him into a hug. He then held on to her tightly and let his tears fall. "That's why you should go and see her."

**~X~**

"Princess are you awake?" Richard asked as he headed into Brooke's bedroom. He stopped in his tracks and was surprised to find that her bed hadn't been slept in. He frowned as he knocked on the bathroom door. He waited for a few moments and got no response, so he opened the door and peeked inside. He found that it was empty. He then did the same with her closet and discovered that she wasn't in there either. He then checked the other upstairs rooms before heading back down to the kitchen where Victoria was waiting. "Brooke isn't here."

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Victoria asked in a stunned tone.

"Her bed hasn't been slept in and there's no sign of her at all." Richard told her in a worried tone.

"Did you check to see if her car is gone?" Victoria asked as she stood.

"I'm going to check now," Richard told her as he headed to their garage. Victoria followed him. Sure enough her car was gone. "Where the hell is she?"

"I hope she hasn't gone and done anything stupid." Victoria said worriedly.

"Let's try calling her first," Richard said as they headed into the house. "Then if she doesn't answer, we can start to panic."

**~X~**

Brooke sat in her car looking over at the house that she had called her second home for as long as she could remember. The sight used to fill her with so much joy but now it only filled her with sadness. She had been sat there for about an hour. She had been re-arranging her closet all night and had gotten the sudden urge to go and see Lucas. She had then crept out of the house, climbed in her car and drove to the Scott's. However, once she had parked across the street she had found herself unable to get out of the car. She saw the front door open and her breath caught in her throat as Lucas came out. She looked at his face and saw that he looked like she felt and it was obvious that he had been crying. She kept her eyes on him as he headed to the mailbox. As he went to open it he looked up and caught sight of her car. He then quickly went over to it and was surprised when Brooke indicated him to get in the passenger door.

"You were the last person I expected to see when I came out for the mail," Lucas told her softly. "How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour," Brooke replied. "I had the urge to see you but when I parked I couldn't bring myself to get out of the car."

"Is that because of what I did yesterday?" Lucas asked in a guilty tone. Brooke nodded. "I am _so_ sorry Brooke. I know I must seem like a monster to you right now, but I called the wedding off for all the right reasons."

"What are _they_ exactly?" Brooke asked.

"I don't want you to have to grow up too soon Brooke," Lucas told her as his eyes filled with tears. Brooke looked into his eyes as he continued. "You should be able to enjoy your high school days without the burdens of adult life. If I had married you yesterday you could have been a widow before you were eighteen. And if the worst happens to me when I'm over there, it isn't fair to leave you the sole responsibility for a baby that we made _together_. Not when you have all the added pressures of high school and college."

"What makes you so sure that I was going to go to college?" Brooke asked.

"I just assumed," Lucas replied in a surprised tone. "Do you want to go to college?"

"Wow that makes a change you actually asking me what I want instead of making the choice for me." Brooke said in a bitter tone.

"Brooke yesterday wasn't a decision that I made lightly," Lucas told her. "It was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do. I knew that I would break your heart, but it affected me too. I wasn't making a decision just for you."

"Well it sure felt like it," Brooke told him. "The only reasons that you've given me for why you called it off have been how you think it would affect me Lucas. Even though I can see your point in those reasons, if we got married or not should have been a decision that we made together. You shouldn't have taken it upon yourself to just go ahead and call the whole thing off."

"I know the way I went around it wasn't good Brooke and I can only apologize for that," Lucas said in a genuine tone. "It doesn't mean that I stopped loving you though. I love you more than ever Brooke, I really do."

"Then why did you call the wedding off?" Brooke asked. "And don't give me those excuses again. I know there's something else that you're not telling me. I have a feeling in my gut that you're keeping something from me."

"You're right I am," Lucas admitted. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I think that if we waited until I got back from Iraq to get married and have babies that it would make me even more determined to come home because I'd still have those things to look forward to experiencing with you."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that yesterday Lucas?" Brooke asked in almost a whisper.

"I didn't want to say the words out loud in case it jinxed us," Lucas said as he closed his eyes. His tears slipped out from beneath them as he did. Brooke wiped at her own tears before she started her car. Lucas opened his eyes as she pulled away from the curb. "Where are we going?"

"We need someplace private to talk," she told him as she kept her eyes on the road. "There are still some things that we have to sort out Lucas and sitting in my car parked across from your house isn't the place."

**~X~**

"What's taking Lucas so long in getting the mail?" Karen asked Keith in a puzzled tone. "His breakfast will be freezing."

"I have absolutely no idea," Keith replied with a frown. He then stood as he said. "I'll go and check."

"I'm surprised he's up and about," Nathan said in between sips of his coffee. "The way he sounded yesterday made me think that he was going to be holed up in his room until we had to leave."

"Yeah me too," Haley agreed. "I think Brooke's going to be the same so that she doesn't have to run into him."

"I was afraid that's what he was going to do so I made him come out of his room," Karen said as Keith returned. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know," Keith replied with a frown. "There was no sign of him at all and his car is still in the driveway."

"Don't tell me he's wandered off," Karen said with a sigh. "That's all we need."

"There was a car further down the road and I wasn't sure if it was Brooke's or not." Keith said as he sat down.

"Don't tell me she's kidnapped him and she's not going to let him go until he marries her?" Nathan asked in a slightly joking tone.

"That would be funny if she did." Haley said with a slight chuckle.

"Let's just hope that they've gone somewhere private to discuss what happened yesterday." Karen said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it honey." Keith said as he stood and headed towards the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Karen said in a curious tone. She got her answer when Keith returned with Victoria and Richard.

"Good morning," Richard said. Victoria copied his actions. "Have you seen Brooke at all?"

"Take a seat," Karen said and Richard and Victoria sat at the table with them. Karen went to get them some plates. "Help yourself."

"I thought I saw Brooke's car going down the road a few minutes ago," Keith told him. "I take it Brooke is missing too?"

"Who else is missing?" Victoria asked.

"Lucas," Karen told her as she handed them a plate each and sat back down. "He went out to get the mail and didn't come back."

"Let's hope they're going to have a mature conversation about yesterday." Victoria said with a sigh.

"Let's hope that that was Brooke's car and they are together," Richard corrected. "I'm going to wait a few hours before I try her cell again. That way if it was Brooke's car and Lucas was with her, they've had a while to discuss things."

**~X~**

"This place is nice," Lucas said as he looked out of the window of the hotel room they were in. It overlooked the beach. He then frowned as he asked. "Why are we here exactly?"

"To talk," Brooke told him as she sat on the bed. "So you still want to marry me when you come home from Iraq?"

"Yes I do," Lucas replied as he sat beside her. "I want to be able to look forward to it Brooke. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams as well and not a rushed last minute one. You deserve to have all your family and friends there to share it. I don't want to deny you your dream wedding Brooke."

"I told Haley yesterday morning that I didn't care about a big fancy wedding. There was only one thing that would make it my dream wedding and that would be the fact that I was marrying you," Brooke told him. "I know I wanted a big fairytale wedding but none of that really matters Luke. Marrying you is the only thing that does."

"Now I feel even more of an ass," Lucas replied. "Do you ever think that you can forgive me for what I did Pretty Girl?"

"I did a lot of thinking last night Lucas. And from what you've told me today and the reasons why you called it off make sense," Brooke told him surprising him. "I forgive you Lucas. And I'm sorry for acting like such a spoiled brat yesterday."

"Brooke you have nothing to apologize for okay?" Lucas asked as he breathed a sigh of relief at Brooke telling him that she had forgiven him.

"Yes I do," she said as she pulled a face. "I kind of confessed everything to Peyton."

"What!" Lucas asked in surprise. "_Peyton_? Why her?"

"I was sat under the bridge crying and she came up to me. She was actually really nice," Brooke told him. "She saw me taking some pills and was worried about me."

"What pills?" Lucas asked in alarm.

"The morning after pill Lucas," Brooke told him with a sigh. "Even though it could already be too late for it. I was so upset that I just blurted everything out to her. She said that she's going to publicly apologize to Haley for putting her and the baby in danger too. And she wanted to call a truce to our fighting."

"I'll believe that when I hear about it," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes. "But really, she was _nice_ to you?"

"Yeah, she sounded really concerned about me taking the pills," Brooke told him. "I just hope I don't live to regret telling her what I did."

"Same here," Lucas agreed. "I'm sure that if she does, you'll soon shoot her down in flames."

"You can count on it," Brooke told him as she managed a smile. It fell from her face as she said. "I'm so tired Lucas. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Neither did I," Lucas confessed. "I was sat at my desk trying to think of how I wanted my funeral."

"I don't even want to think about that," Brooke told him. "I rearranged my closet. Luke can you hold me so I can get some sleep?"

"I sure can," Lucas told her as he slipped his sneakers off. He then pulled his hoody off and led down. Brooke slipped her own sneakers off and led down beside him. She snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed this last night."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "I think it was another reason that I couldn't sleep."

"You just close your eyes and rest Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as he kissed her forehead. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

**~X~**

"I just got a text from Brooke," Haley said as she went into the front room of the Scott house a few hours later. Victoria, Richard, Keith and Karen looked at her expectantly. "She's says that she's with Lucas and they're okay. They're talking through things."

"Thank God!" Richard said in a relieved tone. "I was beginning to think that she might have gone off and done something stupid."

"She hasn't put where they are though," Haley added as Nathan came up behind her. "At least they're talking."

"I'm sure that's _all _that they're doing," Nathan replied before he realized what had left his mouth. He stood there looking uncomfortable for a few moments before the doorbell rang. "I'll go and answer that."

"Yeah make yourself useful." Haley told him with a smile. Nathan made his way over to the front door and opened it. He scowled when he saw who was on the other side.

"What do you want?" he asked in an abrupt tone.

"Is Haley in?" the person asked in a timid voice.

"What if she is?" Nathan asked angrily. "What do you want her for? Do you not think you did enough damage to her already?"

"Who is it?" Haley asked as she walked over to the door. She looked out and frowned. "Peyton what the hell are you doing here?"

"Have you got a minute?" Peyton asked. "I need to say something to you."

"What?" Haley asked as she folded her arms in front of her.

"I came to apologize to you for causing the crash." Peyton told her. Haley's jaw dropped in shock.

"Well you better come in then." Haley said as she stood back to allow Peyton into the house. Nathan closed the door before he followed Haley and Peyton into the lounge.

"Why is Peyton here?" Karen asked as she frowned.

"I came to apologize," Peyton told her sounding uncomfortable. "For causing the crash. I told Brooke that I'd apologize to Haley."

"When did you see Brooke?" Haley asked her.

"Yesterday," Peyton replied. "She was sat under the bridge and she looked really upset. I went over and we talked. We're calling a truce to this stupid rivalry thing. Brooke told me that I had to apologize before she would though."

"Well I'm waiting for this apology," Haley told her. "And you better apologize to Nathan too. You almost killed his baby as well."

**~X~**

"Okay I didn't plan on that happening," Brooke said to Lucas as she lay in his arms as she tried to regain her breath. "But it sure as hell felt good."

"That it did," Lucas said as he stroked her naked back. "It actually felt like my brain exploded when I came then."

"It felt like mine did too," Brooke replied as she stretched against him. "I think it's also the lack of sleep that aided that sensation."

"I think you're right." Lucas agreed.

"Did you manage to get anything planned for how you want your funeral?" Brooke asked as she stroked her fingertips over his sweaty chest.

"I didn't," Lucas admitted. "I tried but I couldn't because you weren't with me."

"Well we can work on that tonight," Brooke told him before she kissed him lovingly. "I don't want to spend another night away from you before you go away."

"Likewise," Lucas agreed before he kissed her again. "I'm just so glad that you forgive me Brooke."

"I couldn't stay mad at you not when what you said made sense," she replied. "It just took me a while to realize it."

"So does this mean that we're good?" he asked needing to be absolutely sure.

"Of course we are," Brooke told him as she looked into his eyes. "Otherwise we wouldn't have done what we just did."

"I just wanted to make sure," he told her before he kissed her again. "Do you want to go and get something to eat now? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure," Brooke replied with a smile. "We have to get out of here soon anyway."

**~X~**

"It's good to know that you two are alive." Karen said as Brooke and Lucas strolled into the kitchen of the Scott house a little while later.

"Yes it is." Victoria agreed.

"Sorry I just bailed on you," Brooke said to Victoria and Richard. "We just had to sort some stuff out."

"And is it sorted?" Keith asked curious.

"Yeah it is," Lucas said as he smiled and took hold of Brooke's hand. "We worked through it and we're back on track."

"I'm _so_ glad to hear that!" Nathan said in a relieved tone. "Because the last thing I need in Iraq is you whining."

"Hey Brooke, you'll never guess what happened earlier." Haley said as she shook her head at Nathan.

"What?" Brooke asked curious.

"Peyton came here and apologized for causing the crash." Haley told her.

"She actually did that?" Brooke asked surprised. Haley nodded. "Wow I didn't think she would."

"She said she spoke to your yesterday and said that she wanted to call a truce," Haley continued. "And she says that the reason she does that mental thing about running red lights at Thanksgiving is because that's when her mom died because she ran one."

"I forgot all about that," Brooke said. "What else did she say?"

"She said she's not going to give us any more of her bitchy comments and she hopes we can get along from now on." Haley told her.

"Wow," Brooke said as she sat beside Haley. "Today sure keeps getting better and better."

"It's going to get even better when we have dessert," Haley said as she smiled. "My mom's making caramel apple pie."

"Awesome," Lucas said as he sat beside Brooke. "I'm starving."


	29. Keep Your Head Up

**Katie – Thanks for that AWESOME review! I've been itching to reply to it since you left it. I do have a plan for Brooke in this story that doesn't involve her getting pregnant! I didn't want to do that for this story. I don't want to give too much away but she won't get pregnant in high school in this. I see where you're coming from and yes I admit that it was common in the stories. That's one of the reasons why I've taken stories down and I'm re-writing them and completely changing things around in them. You haven't offended me in the slightest in your review. I look forward to more from you.**

**paigematthewsfan21, xXalienatedXx, tanya2byour21, Litalove, bjq, Diane Hermans, craxygirl54, fairley, Kasey, Eve G, Holly-Roberts, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Danny-Walker, Jason-Carlton, Jessica James 23, Riley Barnes, The-Ryanator, Lee Martin, Jen loves Nathan, John Tate, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tommynator, MollyCW23, The-Tim22, Nicole-2223, Alyssia-Owens, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Carter-James, Cheery Rose 23 – Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love reading them all!**

* * *

"So what do you want to do Hales?" Lucas asked as he drove along the road in his car. He was spending the day with Haley while Brooke was keeping Nathan company.

"I don't know," Haley replied. "I never really thought about it."

"You wanna go play crazy golf?" Lucas suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Haley replied as she smiled. "I'm just glad I like a sport that I can play while pregnant."

"Yeah you're lucky that way," Lucas told her. He was quiet for a few moments before he asked. "How are you Haley? I mean really? How are you coping with the thought of Nathan going to Iraq?"

"You're the first one to ask me that," Haley replied. She remained silent as she though and then sighed before she spoke again. "I'm scared Lucas. I'm scared that he won't come back and I'll be a single mom. I wish that I hadn't been so careless and gotten pregnant."

"Have you told Nathan that?" Lucas asked her.

"No," Haley admitted. "I don't want him to know because he'll worry while he's away. And I just need him to concentrate on getting back here in one piece and alive so we can be a family. Please don't tell him Luke."

"I won't," Lucas promised her. "Whatever you tell me today stays between us okay?"

"Okay," Haley replied with a small smile. "Thanks Luke."

"You're welcome," he told her with a grin. "I have to look out for my little sister and my niece or nephew."

"You're the best big brother in the world, you know that?" Haley asked him as she looked over at him. "And my baby is going to have an amazing Uncle."

"Thanks Hales," Lucas told her as he blushed slightly. "That means a lot you saying that."

"Well it's only the truth," Haley replied. "Promise me you'll come back in one piece too."

"I promise," Lucas told him. "I'm just glad that you and Brooke will have each other to help you through this while me and Nathan are over there."

"I'm glad that you and Brooke made up," Haley told him. "How come you changed your mind about getting married?"

"There are a couple of reasons," Lucas told her. "I didn't want to make her a widow before she's even finished high school and I want to look forward to getting married to her when I get back."

"I know people have been avoiding this subject, but what if you don't come back?" Haley asked. Lucas remained quiet and it dawned on Haley that there was another reason why Lucas had called the wedding off. "You called the wedding off so that Brooke would hate you wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Lucas confessed. "How did you figure that out?"

"Because I'm a girl and we're brainier than you guys," Haley told him. "So if I've figured it out, it's only a matter of time before Brooke does."

"I think the only reason why you managed to figure that out is because of the extra brain you have right now." Lucas said as he laughed. Haley joined in.

"Have you made your will yet Lucas?" Haley asked as her laughter suddenly stopped.

"Yeah I have," Lucas replied. "While I was doing it I realized just how little I own."

"Nathan said the same when we did his." Haley replied with a wry smile.

"Did he leave everything to you and the baby?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Haley said in a sad tone. "I hope that he never has use for that will."

"Hales he will one day," Lucas pointed out. "We all die."

"Yeah I know, but by the time he does die, I'm hoping we're married and have a home and more kids," Haley told him. "I hope that when that time comes Nathan and I are an old couple and we go together in our sleep cuddled together."

"That's kind of romantic in a morbid way," Lucas said as he frowned. "I just split what I do have between everybody."

"What about your funeral?" Haley asked.

"I can't quite bring myself to do that," Lucas said as he sighed. "I tried doing it on the day Brooke and I should have gotten married, but I just couldn't do it. I'm hoping that Brooke will help me with that."

"Nathan's is all planned," Haley said as she frowned. "He wants to be cremated. He said that way if I move away I can take him with me."

"Again romantic in a morbid way." Lucas told her as they arrived at the crazy golf course.

"You ready to get your ass kicked big brother?" Haley asked as she climbed out of the car.

"Oh please, you ain't gonna win!" Lucas replied as he copied her actions.

**~X~**

"Thanks for helping me with the packing Nathan," Brooke said as they wrapped Victoria and Richard's breakable items in newspaper and bubble wrap before placing them into boxes. "I know it's not very interesting."

"I don't mind," Nathan told her. "It's nice to do something normal for a change instead of making wills and planning funerals."

"I bet it is," Brooke replied as she smiled slightly. "Have you done all that already?"

"Yeah I have," Nathan told her. "So the rest of the time that's left I can enjoy it."

"That's one good thing," Brooke told him. "Are you and Haley going to be thinking of names before you go?"

"Yeah," Nathan said as he smiled. "We're going to come up with a girls name and a boys name so we're prepared for whatever we're blessed with. I just wish that I was going to be here for the birth."

"That sucks that you're going to miss it." Brooke told him in a sad tone.

"It does," Nathan replied with a sigh. "Life seems to have a habit of making it hell for me."

"Really?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Yeah," Nathan answered. "First with my family dumping me and then nobody else wanting me. Then everybody picking on me caused my grades at school to suck. The only option I had really was to join the army. Then I met Lucas and we became friends and then I met Haley and fell in love. Now life is making it so that I have to be away from her. I just hope that I make it back."

"So the army isn't your dream job?" Brooke asked.

"No it isn't," Nathan admitted. "Not like it is for Lucas. The sooner I can leave the better."

"What job do you want to do out of the army?" Brooke asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Nathan replied. "I know Haley wants to teach one day, so I don't mind being a house husband. I'm pretty good at cleaning; it's just the cooking that I suck at."

"That's cute," Brooke replied with a soft smile. "Maybe we should enroll in cooking classes together once you're back."

"That would be pretty funny," Nathan said as he laughed. "Me and you cooking together? From what I've heard that could be pretty catastrophic."

"I think it could." Brooke agreed as she too laughed.

"That the first time I've seen you laugh since Lucas was a dumb dumb and called the wedding off," Nathan told her. Her laughter faded instantly and Nathan mentally kicked himself. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's okay." She mumbled as she brought her attention to a vase she was wrapping.

"You guys are back on track now though." Nathan told her.

"No we're not," Brooke replied sadly as she looked at Nathan. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Nathan told her.

"You have to promise that you won't breathe a word to Lucas." Brooke told him as she gave him a look that told him she was serious.

"I promise." Nathan assured her.

"Lucas and I aren't back on track. I haven't forgiven him for changing his mind about getting married." Brooke told him.

"I'm confused," Nathan said with a frown. "Why are you two all coupley again?"

"Because I want him to be able to concentrate on what he has to do over there," Brooke told him. "I don't want him brooding about us and not concentrating on his job. Maybe when he comes back I'll have forgiven him."

"Damn," Nathan said as he perched on the sofa arm. "You did a pretty good show at making it look like you two were okay."

"I know," Brooke said as she blinked back tears. "I don't like myself for it. But it's for the best."

"At least you'll have Haley to take your mind of Lucas while he's away." Nathan pointed out as he saw the melancholy look on her face.

"No I won't because I won't be in Tree Hill," Brooke told him. "I'm moving to Charlotte with my parents. I haven't told Haley but I will tonight."

"Brooke she needs you." Nathan told her, not quite able to believe his ears.

"I know Nathan," Brooke told him as the tears escaped her eyes. "I know that Haley needs me now more than she ever has before. But I need to get out of Tree Hill before I go insane. It's so hard pretending that I'm okay with what Lucas has done and that I understand why he did it. He tells me that he loves me but I don't believe him anymore. But if it means that I have to put on an act for these few weeks so that he thinks we're okay so that he can concentrate on his job then I'm going to do it. At least that way there might be a chance for us."

"Brooke don't cry." Nathan said as he moved from his spot on the sofa arm. He walked over to her and gathered her into an embrace. Brooke tried pushing him off but then let him comfort her.

"I can't help it," she told him. Her voice was muffled by the solid wall of his chest. "I know I should be here for Haley, I just can't stay here. I'm going to be here for the birth though. I won't let her down for that Nathan I promise."

"Have you told your parents that you're moving with them?" Nathan asked as Brooke continued to cry.

"Yeah," Brooke answered. "I told them a couple of days ago when I decided that I needed to get out of Tree Hill."

"When do you leave?" Nathan asked as Brooke moved out of his arms.

"The day you and Lucas leave," Brooke said as she wiped at her eyes. "It's going to be tough on Haley."

"And you," Nathan told her. "Maybe it's a good thing that you're only going to Charlotte and not to L.A or anywhere too far away. You can be back here in an hour on a plane."

"I know," Brooke told him. "I feel _so_ bad that I won't be able to see her in a few minutes and be there when she needs me to. But I just can't stay in Tree Hill. I need to get away to sort my head out."

"I understand Brooke," Nathan told her in a soft tone. "And if I can understand your reasons why, then I'm pretty sure that Haley will as well."

"Thanks Nathan." Brooke told him as her tears stopped.

"What for?" he asked with a puzzled expression. He felt like he hadn't done anything to deserve her thanks.

"For listening," Brooke told him. "It's nice to talk to neutral ears."

"Anytime Brooke," Nathan told her. "Except when I'm away."

**~X~**

"I told you that I would win." Haley said in a smug tone as she and Lucas ate lunch together at a diner that overlooked the beach.

"I just let you win," Lucas replied after he had swallowed his burger. "I took pity on you."

"Oh please!" Haley scoffed. "Did you see how crappy you were playing?"

"I wasn't playing crappy," Lucas insisted in a whine. "You were the one who was playing crappy little sister."

"In your dreams Lucas!" Haley said as she threw a French fry at him.

"You carry that on and they'll throw us out of here." Lucas told her.

"I'm surprised they didn't when you whined like a child!" Haley replied.

"I did _not_ whine!" Lucas told her.

"You _so_ did!" Haley insisted as she threw another French fry at him.

"You carry that on, I'll be throwing you in the ocean!" he said in a playful warning tone.

"You wouldn't dare!" Haley said as she grinned. "You wouldn't want to hurt your niece or nephew."

"Throwing you in the ocean won't hurt the baby Haley." Lucas told her.

"It could," she insisted. "One I could land wrong, two it's freezing and three I could get pneumonia."

"Okay I get your point," Lucas replied as he threw a fry back at her. "What do you want to do this afternoon?"

"I don't know," Haley replied. "What do you want to do? We already did my request. This day is for you as well Luke."

"You wanna go to the movies?" he suggested.

"The movies are good," Haley replied. "But can we get seats near to the door? I might have to pee a lot and I don't want to disturb anyone."

"I'm sure we can do that," Lucas told her. "Now get eating before we miss the next viewing."

**~X~**

"I think this is so cute what you're doing," Brooke said to Nathan as they walked through the mall. "I'm glad Haley has a good guy like you Nathan."

"Thanks," Nathan replied with a smile. "I want to make sure that Haley will get gifts on time for the special occasions that are going to happen before I go away."

"Are you going to keep them with Karen?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I think that will be for the best," Nathan replied. "I was going to ask you if I could leave them with you but now I know you're moving Karen will be the best choice."

"Sorry," Brooke replied in a soft tone. "I can help you wrap them if you want."

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer," Nathan replied. "My wrapping skills are limited."

"So I saw at Christmas," Brooke replied with a laugh. Nathan joined in as they arrived at the baby store. "I take it you'll be getting both girl and boy things from in here?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "I'm sure the one that doesn't get used this time will be used at some point in the future."

"I'm sure it will," Brooke said as they headed into the baby store. "I'm just glad that I don't need anything from here."

"You don't?" Nathan asked curious.

"No," she replied. "Luckily Lucas didn't succeed in giving me a baby. That would be the last thing that I need right now."

"You're right it is," Nathan told her. "In an ideal world me and Haley would have been more careful when we met back up in Florida. But then in my defense I wasn't exactly thinking with my brain when that happened."

"I can imagine," Brooke said as she smiled. She then quickly moved over to something that had caught her eye in the clothing section. "Nathan you have to get this in case you have a daughter. It's so adorable."

"It's very small." Nathan replied as he studied it.

"What do you expect it's for a baby," Brooke said as she laughed. "Really though you should get this. Haley will adore it, especially with it not being pink."

"True she will," Nathan agreed. His eyes then fell on an outfit and he walked over to it. He picked it up and held it out to show Brooke. "Do you think my son would look cute in this?"

"You and Lucas love your basketball huh?" Brooke asked as she eyed the blue and white mini basketball outfit that had NBA written on the front. "I think your son would look very cute in it."

"What if I got this basketball hat to go with it?" Nathan asked as he picked up a knitted beanie style hat that was designed to look like an actual basketball.

"That's taking it a little too far," Brooke told him. "Please promise me that you and Haley won't be those parents who dress their kid up in humiliating outfits and think it's cute."

"We won't," Nathan replied as he placed the hat back where he had got it from. "What size should I get?"

"It's up to you," Brooke told him. "If you get a larger sized one he can grow into it. If you get a smaller one he should be able to wear it straight away."

"I'll get the one that says six months then." Nathan said as he put the outfit back on the rack and hunted for a bigger size.

"You want the same in this dress?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "I'm glad you're helping me with this. If I was here by myself I'd be getting the complete wrong things."

"I'm glad I can help Nathan," Brooke told him as she found the dress in the size Nathan wanted. "Are you getting things to go with these?"

"Like what?" Nathan asked in a clueless tone.

"Booties, a sweater, socks, hats that aren't made to look like basketballs." Brooke rhymed off in an amused tone.

"Okay point taken Brooke," Nathan said as he laughed. "No stupid ass outfits on my kid."

"Good." Brooke replied as she joined in with his laughter.

"Damn babies are expensive." Nathan said as he looked at the price tags on the outfits and then on the other items Brooke had told him about.

"It's only the start Nathan," Brooke told him. "Just think of everything else you'll have to pay for until your child is an adult."

"Damn," Nathan replied as he thought over everything. "I'm gonna need a really well paid job and a great savings account."

"Yep you will," Brooke told him as she smiled. "Especially if you have a daughter. We're more high maintenance than you guys."

"I really hope that I have a son." Nathan said as he and Brooke headed towards the cashier.

**~X~**

"Mom this food looks awesome!" Haley said in a happy tone as she, Lucas, Nathan and Brooke sat at the dining table with Keith, Karen, Richard and Victoria.

"I take it you're hungry." Karen replied in an amused tone.

"I'm starving!" Haley told her as she looked at the mountains of food that Karen had made.

"God all you've done today is eat," Lucas said in a teasing tone. "She cost me a fortune at the movies."

"I _am_ eating for two remember!" Haley told him as she gave him a playful glare.

"Well you should have remembered that when you were too busy throwing your fries at me in the diner." Lucas told her.

"Why is when you two are together you behave like kids?" Keith asked his children.

"Because Lucas is immature." Haley replied.

"Oh please!" Lucas scoffed. Nathan and Brooke watched the exchange in amusement. "Do you not remember Christmas when you were whining about putting the angel on the tree like you did when you were 5?"

"You're so mean to me," Haley said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't know how Brooke can put up with you."

"Brooke loves me that's why." Lucas said as he grinned. Brooke swallowed as she managed to smile. Nathan glanced over at her as she did.

"Well somebody has to." Haley replied before she began to attack the food.

"How did you get on with packing?" Karen asked Victoria.

"Really well actually," Victoria replied. "Nathan was a godsend today in moving the heavy stuff."

"It's all that training the army makes us do." Nathan replied with a grin.

"It's only two weeks until you go isn't it?" Haley asked them.

"Yes it is," Victoria replied as she looked at Brooke. "It's the same day that Nathan and Lucas head back to the base."

"I have something to say about the move actually," Brooke said as she looked over at Haley. "I'm going to Charlotte with my parents."

"What? Why?" Haley asked in a surprised tone.

"I think it will be good for me," Brooke replied. "I'll be back for when the baby is due Hales, I promise."

"This is great," Haley said, her appetite suddenly gone. "I lose my fiancé, my brother and my best friend in the same day."

"What?" Nathan asked in a shocked tone. "You don't lose us Haley. We're coming back."

"What am I supposed to do while you're all away huh?" Haley asked as she burst into tears. Her hormones weren't helping her right then. "I'll be here all alone and I won't have anybody to back me up at school when they're all gossiping about me because I'm pregnant!"

"Haley nobody will be doing that." Karen told her.

"And you'll have me and your mother." Keith pointed out.

"Haley, I'll only be gone three months," Brooke told her. "Then I'll be back for the summer."

"You promise?" Haley asked as she wiped at her eyes. Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he tried to comfort her.

"Promise," Brooke assured her. "Now get eating your food before the baby gets cranky."

**~X~**

"Thanks for drying the dishes Lucas." Karen said as she went into the kitchen.

"You're welcome mom," Lucas replied as he closed the door to the plate cupboard. "It's the least I can do after the feast you put on for everybody."

"I just want to make sure that you're fed well before you go." She told him.

"You're definitely managing that." Lucas told her.

"Lucas have you thought about what you're going to do for Brooke's birthday?" Karen asked him. She then checked to make sure that Haley wasn't within ear shot. "Nathan has gotten gifts for Haley and the baby for the special occasions while you're both away. He's leaving them with me to give to her when it's time."

"That's a good idea," Lucas replied. "I think I might do the same for Brooke. It's only her birthday and Christmas I need gifts for."

"I hate that you won't be here for Christmas." Karen said in a sad tone.

"So do I mom," Lucas replied. "Hopefully it'll go by fast. This past year has flown by so maybe the next one will."

"I hope so," Karen said in a sad tone. "I also hope that you come back as fit and well as you are now."

"So do I," Lucas repeated. He crossed over to Karen and hugged her. "I'm coming back mom. I promise. And I'll be the Lucas I am now."

"What's going on in here?" Keith asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Just a mother and son bonding moment," Lucas replied as he and Karen separated. "So while Brooke and Haley are at school tomorrow, I'll head to the mall and get some gifts and stuff for Brooke. I'll have them all wrapped and with you before she gets home."

"Good idea son," Keith said as he headed over to the kettle. "Now who wants some tea?"

**~X~**

"I can't believe that you're going to Charlotte." Haley said to Brooke as they hung out together in Haley's bedroom.

"I have to Haley," Brooke told her. "It may be selfish of me but I need to get away from Tree Hill."

"I understand," Haley replied. "I just hate the thought of my best friend being so far away from me."

"It's not that far Hales," Brooke pointed out. "It's an hour on a plane, 3 in a car. If you go into labor before I'm back here, call me as soon as your contractions start so I can set off."

"You can count on it," Haley told her with a smile. She paused before she asked. "Is it because of Lucas that you're going to Charlotte?"

"Yes he's the main reason why I'm going," Brooke admitted. "I think new surroundings will do me good. And we can talk everyday in the computer and phone each other."

"I know we can, but it won't be the same," Haley said with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to have my mom come to the appointments and stuff with me."

"At least she'll know what you're going through," Brooke told her. "I probably wouldn't be any good at that and it could scar me for life and put me off having kids."

"What if you and Lucas have already made one?" Haley asked her in response.

"Don't worry we haven't," Brooke told her. She then laughed as she said. "I've never been so happy to see my period before."

"I bet you haven't," Haley replied as she thought back to when she found out she was pregnant. "One of us should enjoy being teenagers without grown up responsibilities."

"I shall try and enjoy it Haley," Brooke told her. She grinned as she added. "Hell I'll do your partying as well shall I?"

"Please do," Haley told her with a laugh. "I will live vicariously through you while being a sensible mother."

"Glad to hear it," Brooke replied. She then groaned as she saw the time. "Well I better get going. I told my parents I'll be home in five minutes."

"You're not staying here?" Haley asked in surprise.

"I need to get used to sleeping without Lucas," Brooke told her. "The sooner I start the better."

"Good point," Haley replied. "You're still giving me a ride to school tomorrow right?"

"Sure am, so you better be ready," Brooke told her with a laugh. "See you tomorrow Haley."


	30. Say Goodbye

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Are you as excited as I am?" Nathan asked Haley as they waited to be called in for the sonogram.

"I'm excited and I'm nervous," Haley told him. "What if they find something wrong with him or her?"

"I'm sure that if there was anything wrong with our baby they would have discovered it by now," Nathan said as he took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I mean you're about to move into the third trimester."

"Don't I know it?" Haley said as she sighed.

"Are you still getting grief at school?" Nathan asked as he frowned.

"From a couple of people," Haley replied. "It's the same comments as before. Ho, slut, whore, that type of thing."

"Do you want me to go and kick their butts?" Nathan asked half joking half serious.

"No it's fine. I already have two bodyguards at school." Haley told him.

"Two?" Nathan asked as he frowned again.

"Brooke and Peyton." Haley elaborated.

"Peyton? _Seriously?"_ Nathan asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah Peyton," Haley confirmed. "Brooke's been skipping a fair few days at school and Peyton has really stayed true to her word and has stuck up for me. And when Brooke _has_ been in school, she and Peyton are actually civil to each other."

"The world has gone crazy." Nathan said still sounding stunned.

"Tell me about it," Haley replied as she rested her head on his shoulders. "I'm just glad that I'll have someone on my side when Brooke goes to Charlotte."

"So changing the subject slightly," Nathan began. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I don't know," Haley replied. "I keep changing my mind. Do you?"

"Yeah I do," Nathan confessed. "When I'm in Iraq I want to be able to say my son or my daughter and not my kid."

"I can't believe that it's a matter of days until you get sent over there," Haley said in a sad tone. "It only seems two seconds ago that you were announcing you had to go there."

"I'll be back before you know it," Nathan told her. "It's only 6 months. Granted I'll miss one of the most important things in my life while I'm there and I wish that I could change that."

"I know," Haley said as she sighed. "And six months doesn't sound like that long. But because I know where you're going it makes it seem like a lifetime."

"Haley Scott." A nurse called. Nathan stood and helped Haley to her feet. The two then followed the nurse into the exam room.

**~X~**

"So all your affairs are in order?" Brooke asked Lucas as they ate lunch together at the river court.

"It sure is. My will has been made and my funeral planned down to the last detail," Lucas said with a sigh. "Let's just hope that none of that doesn't have to be used until I'm 96 or something."

"I can just imagine you as an old man," Brooke said as she giggled. Lucas frowned at her as she did. "You'll be one of those old guys who sit out on the porch and brood. Then you'll be chasing kids off with your walking stick."

"I'll be a nice old man," Lucas told her. "Not one who terrorizes every kid in the neighborhood."

"You'd be inviting them round for brownies and milk won't you?" Brooke asked.

"Brownies and milk?" Lucas asked as he burst out laughing. "The only kids that will be getting invited for that will be our grandkids."

"Who says that we'll have Grandkids?" Brooke asked in response.

"I'm sure that our kids will have kids," Lucas told her. "If not we'll have to be surrogate Grandparents to Naley's."

"Can we not talk about being old?" Brooke asked. "It's kind of creepy."

"Okay," Lucas replied. "Are you all set for moving to Charlotte?"

"Yeah, it's weird having all my stuff packed away," Brooke told him. "And knowing that someone else is going to be sleeping in my room is odd."

"Did your parents sell then?" Lucas asked.

"No they decided to just rent it out," Brooke told him. "They get more money for it apparently."

"Plus if you need to move back to Tree Hill you get your house back." Lucas pointed out.

"That as well," Brooke said as she laughed. "I just hope that the family that is staying there doesn't trash my room otherwise there will be hell to pay."

"Are you taking your furniture?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Brooke told him. "Nobody I don't know is sleeping in my bed."

"Glad to hear it," Lucas said as he laughed. "I'm going to miss sleeping with you while I'm away."

"I have to admit that it's weird sleeping alone now," Brooke added. "Do you know if you'll be back before your birthday or not?"

"It'll be after," Lucas told her. "About two weeks or so. So you'll have to hold off on the party."

"Who says I'm planning you a party?" Brooke asked as she gave him a playful smile.

"If it's like how your last birthday was that's all I want for my birthday," Lucas told her. "Especially after not having you for six months."

"You sure you can last six months without any?" Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas admitted. "But I'll have my hand. I just don't know if I'll have any privacy."

"I'm sure that you'll find somewhere," Brooke told him. "You could always get Nathan to keep watch while you go outside and do it."

"That won't ever happen," Lucas told her as he laughed. "It would be way too creepy."

"I could just imagine you getting caught and being punished for it by your superior." Brooke said.

"What would they punish me for?" Lucas asked curious to hear what she would come up with.

"Oh I don't know. Improper use of _equipment_ maybe?" she replied as she gave him a suggestive grin.

"That's a good one." Lucas said as he laughed heartily.

"So what are we going to do after lunch?" Brooke asked. "I mean I've watched you play ball all morning. Please tell me that you're not going to play it all afternoon too."

"No I'm not," Lucas replied. "I was thinking we could get some use out of your pool before you move."

"That sounds like a plan," Brooke told him. "My parents are moving some stuff to the house in Charlotte today so we'll have complete privacy. How about we go skinny dipping?"

"I think you'll be able to convince me." Lucas said as he finished his lunch.

"I wonder how Naley are getting on at the scan," Brooke said as she sipped her soda. "I hope they find out the sex and that it's a girl."

"I still say that it's going to be a boy," Lucas replied. "What are you going to do when I'm right?"

"I already told Haley my plan if that happened." Brooke told him.

"And that was?" Lucas coaxed.

"That she and Nathan had to get back in the bedroom until they made my niece." Brooke told him.

"Yeah my parents would love that." Lucas said through his laughter.

"That's what Haley said," Brooke told him as she grinned. "Are you done with lunch?"

"Yeah I am. Why?" he asked her in reply.

"Because I want to get back to my house and get naked." Brooke told him as she began to pack their lunch things away.

"Let's go then." Lucas said as he helped her.

**~X~**

"Brooke is going to be so disappointed." Nathan said in a happy tone. He and Haley were sat on the sofa at Karen and Keith's house looking at their scan picture.

"I'm dreading telling her that we're having a son." Haley told him.

"Why?" Nathan asked curious.

"Because she said that if the baby turned out to be a boy we had to get back in the bedroom until we made her a niece." Haley replied.

"I think Brooke might be overtaking Lucas in the ranks of my best friend." Nathan said as he laughed.

"I'm sure Lucas would appreciate that." Haley said as she joined in his laughter.

"So we need names for our son." Nathan said in a proud voice.

"We do," Haley agreed. "Do you have any names in mind?"

"Actually no," Nathan confessed. "Do you?"

"It's a good thing we have the baby name book then." Haley said as she produced the name book.

"I take it that's a no then?" Nathan asked as he chuckled.

"I marked some pages," Haley told him as she opened the book at the first page she had put a tab on. "How about Aaron?"

"It can go on the maybe list." Nathan replied.

"Okay the next name is my favorite and is quite significant." Haley told him.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Scott," Haley told him. "It's my last name and I want to honor the family name somehow."

"I like that," Nathan replied. "Scott James. It has a nice ring to it."

"It does," Haley agreed as she thought the name over in her head. She then handed him the book. "You can pick his middle name."

"Let's see," Nathan said as he flicked through the book. They were quite for a few moments as Nathan looked through the names. "I got it. Scott Andrew James."

"Scott Andrew James," Haley said, testing the name out. She looked at Nathan and smiled as she said. "I love it."

"Hey Scott Andrew James," Nathan said as he placed his hands on Haley's bump and stroked it lovingly. "Kick once if you like your name and twice if you don't."

"You are crazy!" Haley said as she laughed. "There's no way that he can underst- oh!"

"You were saying?" Nathan asked as they both felt one strong kick from the baby.

"That was just a fluke," Haley replied as she continued to laugh. "He won't do it again."

"Hey Scotty, will you do another one for daddy?" Nathan asked as he lowered his head so it was closer to Haley's bump.

"He won't do it," Haley told him as Scott kicked again. "Okay I was wrong."

"He's a total daddy's boy already," Nathan told her. "It's probably because I play him hip hop while you're sleeping."

"What?" Haley asked in a shocked tone.

"How do you think you sleep?" Nathan asked her. "It chills him out and settles him down so you can get a good nights sleep. He doesn't like that classical rubbish you play him."

"How long have you been doing that?" Haley asked.

"A while," Nathan replied as he gave her a cheeky grin. "You'll be begging me to do it one day. Like when he's born and screaming the place down."

"Yeah sure I will honey." Haley replied as Karen and Keith came into the lounge.

"Hey guys," Keith greeted. "How did the scan go?"

"It went great," Nathan replied as he smiled widely. "We're having a boy!"

"Really?" Keith asked as he smiled. Nathan and Haley both nodded.

"Congratulations honey," Karen said as she went over and hugged Haley. She then hugged Nathan. "So have you thought of any names?"

"We have a name mom," Haley told her. "Scott Andrew James."

"Haley chose his first name and I chose the middle one." Nathan clarified.

"I like that name." Keith told them as he smiled.

"I wanted him to have the family name somehow and it was perfect for his first name." Haley told him.

"And I wanted him to have a nice normal middle name that he wasn't embarrassed about." Nathan added. Karen and Keith laughed in response.

"So is our Grandson how he's supposed to be?" Karen asked.

"He's perfect mom," Haley said in a happy tone. "The doctor said that he may be a big baby because of his father's genes. I just hope he isn't too big when he comes out. He can grow all he wants after that."

"I said the same about your brother." Karen said in a knowing tone.

"Speaking of your brother where is he?" Keith asked.

"He's with Brooke," Haley told him. "I don't think they're joining us for dinner."

"Well I wasn't cooking tonight anyway," Karen replied. "I was thinking we could go out to celebrate the news."

"Sounds good to me," Nathan said in a happy tone. He then stood and helped Haley off the sofa. "Let's go and get ourselves cleaned up a little."

**~X~**

"I think that's actually all the fantasies I had about you in this pool accomplished now," Brooke said as she gave Lucas a cheeky grin. "And I'm glad I got them all done before I moved."

"We've been in here that long we're starting to look like prunes." Lucas told her as he squeezed her butt teasingly. Brooke had her legs wrapped around his waist and she was holding onto his shoulders to support herself. His hands were holding her behind for added support. They were also still intimately joined.

"What do you mean starting to?" Brooke asked in reply. "I turned into one about an hour ago."

"Well I think it's about time we got out of here and dried off," Lucas told her as they began to separate. "Well after we have a shower to get rid of the chlorine obviously."

"I agree," Brooke replied before she swam to the steps that led out of the pool. She made her way up them and headed to grab a towel. "Damn I think we got too carried away. My thigh muscles are screaming at me."

"Want me to massage them after the shower?" Lucas offered as he picked the other towel up.

"That would be great," Brooke told him as they headed into the house. They walked down the hallway from the back door and made their way up the grand staircase to Brooke's bedroom. "I bet we have tons of messages from Naley and your parents telling us off for not going for dinner."

"I have one," Lucas said as he looked at his phone. "It's from Haley and she says that I missed out because my parents are taking them out to dinner to celebrate the news of their Grandson."

"Grandson?" Brooke asked as she turned to look at him.

"That's what she's put," Lucas said as he continued to read the message. He smiled as he added. "He's going to be called Scott Andrew James."

"Call her back and see if they're at wherever they're going yet," Brooke told him. "Maybe we can join them if we hurry."

"Okay." Lucas replied.

"I'm going to go and jump in the shower now just in case." Brooke said as she headed into her bathroom. Lucas quickly dialed Haley's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey sis! Congrats," he said, not giving her time to even say hello. "Where are you guys going to eat?"

"_Hey bro_," Haley replied with a laugh. "_We're going to Henry's_."

"Henry's?" Lucas asked as his mouth watered. "Are me and Brooke too late to join you guys?"

"_Nope, we've not set off yet_," Haley told him. "_In fact we're still getting ready_."

"What time are you guys going to be there?" Lucas asked.

"_About eight_," Haley told him. "_We booked a table for six because I knew you'd want to tag along once you found out where we're going_."

"We'll meet you there," Lucas told her. "I have to go get ready."

"_Well hurry up_," Haley told him. "_Scott said so_."

"Tell him I'll be there before him," Lucas said as he laughed. "See you later sis."

"_Later Lucas_!" Haley replied as she laughed. Lucas then quickly ended the call and went to join Brooke in the shower.

**~X~**

"Are you _absolutely_ sure that it's a boy?" Brooke asked Haley and Nathan as she finished her starter.

"That's what the doctor said," Haley replied as she laughed. "So you'll have to wait for your niece."

"Yes you will," Keith told Brooke as he smiled. "Until Haley is out of college at least."

"So your plan to get a niece will have to wait." Nathan told her as he chuckled.

"I think it's cute how you used your current last name for your son's surname," Brooke said. She then frowned as she added. "How is Nathan getting his name on the birth certificate? Won't he have to sign stuff at the hospital when Scott is born seeing as though you two aren't married?"

"I never even thought of that," Nathan replied as he frowned. "Does that mean he won't be able to have my surname?"

"You shouldn't have a problem with giving him your last name Nathan," Karen told him softly. "You'll just have to add your name to the birth certificate when you come back."

"That's a relief," Nathan replied. "Otherwise we would have had to find another first name for him."

"That would have sucked," Haley said. She then rubbed her bump and sighed as she added. "And where is my sausage stuffed pork chop?"

"Is my nephew demanding food?" Lucas asked as he chuckled. Haley just gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"I'll tell the waiter that we're ready for the main course," Keith said as he stood. "I need to use the rest room anyway."

"Well hurry up dad," Haley told him. "Or you'll have a cranky daughter as well as a cranky Grandson."

**~X~**

"I can't believe we have to head back to base today." Nathan said as he and Lucas walked to the river court.

"Me neither," Lucas said with a sigh. "I can't believe that it's going to be six months before we see this place again."

"Don't you mean _if_ we see this place again," Nathan corrected. "I hope I can make it back to put my name on that birth certificate."

"You will Nate," Lucas told him. "I'll make sure of it."

"How?" Nathan scoffed.

"You let me do the dangerous stuff and you watch my back from a safe distance," Lucas told him. "Got it?"

"Luke I can't do that man." Nathan told him.

"Why not?" Lucas asked. "You have more to come back here to than I do."

"You have lots to come back to Lucas," Nathan told him. "Your folks, sister, nephew and Brooke."

"I don't know if I'll have Brooke when or if I come back." Lucas told him.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, feigning ignorance.

"She says that she understands why I did what I did when I called the wedding off, but I have a feeling that she's lying," Lucas began. "Her kisses are different and when we're _together_ it's like she's somewhere else. It's like she hasn't completely forgiven me but doesn't want me to know."

"Maybe she hasn't," Nathan replied. "Maybe she just wanted you to enjoy your time in Tree Hill before we got sent away."

"I think you're right," Lucas agreed. "It must be hard for her to do that and I actually admire her for doing it."

"Just think," Nathan began. "_When_ you get back, Brooke might have worked through stuff and welcome you back with open arms. Among other things."

"God I hope so," Lucas replied. "I'd hate to come back and find her with someone else."

"I'm sure that won't happen," Nathan told him as they arrived at the river court. "Now are you ready to get your ass beat at basketball?"

"Oh please," Lucas scoffed. "You've got no hope of beating me."

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you," Nathan replied. "And then I'm gonna go and have breakfast."

**~X~**

"I can't believe that you, Lucas _and_ Nathan are all leaving me today." Haley said in a sad tone as she, Brooke and Karen made breakfast.

"I'm not going that far Hales," Brooke told her. "And you know my reasons for going."

"I know," Haley said as she sighed. "I just feel like I'm losing everybody at the same time."

"But you're not," Brooke assured her. "We're coming back Haley."

"What am I supposed to do at school?" Haley asked. "You were the only friend I had there."

"I can't believe these words are actually about to leave my mouth, but Peyton seems to be stepping up," Brooke said. "If it changes once I'm in Charlotte you just call me and I'll be back to kick her scrawny ass back into shape."

"You won't be the only one." Karen added.

"See there are loads of us who have your back Hales," Brooke told her. "Just try not to pay any attention to the douche bag boys and their petty name calling."

"It's easy for you to say." Haley told her.

"At least you'll have familiar things around you," Karen told her. "Brooke's going to have to start over. New house, new school, new friends."

"And even though the parents won't be traveling as much they'll be working longer hours so I'll be home alone literally." Brooke added.

"Well when you put it like that, I do have the advantage," Haley replied. "Why are you going again?"

"To sort my head out Haley," Brooke told her. "I still have lots to work through and I can't do it in Tree Hill. I need unfamiliar territory to do it instead of being hit by a memory everywhere I turn."

"You're coming back for the summer though right?" Haley asked hopefully.

"I hope so," Brooke told her. "I missed spending last summer with my buddy; I'm not missing out on this one. And my little nephew will be here so I can't wait to spend some time with him."

"Glad to hear it." Haley said as she smiled.

"How are you girls getting on with your areas of breakfast?" Karen asked. "The eggs and bacon are almost ready."

"The toast is almost done and the juice is in the fridge." Haley replied.

"The coffee is almost brewed and the table is set," Brooke replied. "I'm glad I didn't get anything too technical."

"Me too," Haley agreed. "I mean I'm not exactly in a fit state to run away from a blazing building am I?"

"Hey! It's not my fault I wasn't born with the chef gene." Brooke replied with a smile as the front door slammed.

"That sounds like the boys are back," Karen said. "Let's get this breakfast served."

**~X~**

"I can't believe you have to go already." Haley said through her tears as she held onto Nathan tightly.

"I'll be back before you know it," Nathan replied as he held onto her. "I promise."

"I hope so," she said as she hiccupped, "And in one piece."

"I'll come back alive and kicking so I can look after the both of you," Nathan said as he kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"You better," Haley told him. "Otherwise there'll be hell to pay."

"We can't be having that." Nathan replied.

"You know if the worst happens?" Haley asked. "I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Nathan asked curious.

"That you'll come back and haunt me." Haley replied. Nathan couldn't help but laugh at her reply.

"You can count on my haunting my girl if that happens," he said as his laughter died down. "That way I can still take care of you. Now I want a nice long kiss from my girl, because I need it to last until I see you again."

"I can manage that." Haley replied as she lifted her head up. His lips covered hers instantly.

"Damn I think I almost passed out then," Lucas said to Brooke as their lips separated. "I had a serious lack of oxygen."

"Gee I wonder why." Brooke replied as she smiled. She then moved her left hand and removed her engagement ring. Lucas frowned as he watched.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a confused tone.

"If you are still serious about wanting to marry me when you come back, I want you to put it back on my finger _then_ okay?" she explained as she threaded the ring onto a white gold chain. She then put it around her neck and fastened it. "Until then I'm going to wear it like this."

"I'm coming back and I'm putting that back on your finger," Lucas promised her. "That just made me more determined to come home."

"I was hoping that it would," she admitted as the taxi beeped. "How about another kiss before you have to go?"

"That sounds good to me," Lucas replied moments before his lips crashed into hers. They kissed for long moments before they pulled away for breath again. "I'll call you when I get back to base okay?"

"Okay." Brooke replied as she hugged Lucas.

"Same with me." Nathan added as he picked up his bag. Lucas moved away from Brooke and copied his actions. He then hugged Keith and Karen as Nathan hugged Brooke. The six of them then headed outside the Scott house and towards the taxi. Nathan and Haley shared another hug and kiss as did Brooke and Lucas, before Nathan and Lucas climbed in the cab. They waved as the taxi made its way down the road away from the house.

**~X~**

"You better call me the moment you arrive in Charlotte okay." Haley said to Brooke as she hugged her.

"I promise," Brooke told her as she returned the hug. "I just hope that I don't hit traffic."

"God I feel like all I've done today is say goodbye to people," Haley said as she began to cry again. "And cry."

"Your hormones won't be helping you." Brooke told her.

"No they won't." Karen agreed as Brooke and Haley ended their hug.

"Come here," Keith said as he hugged Brooke. "It's going to be weird not having you here all the time."

"It's going to be weird not being here," Brooke admitted. "I can't wait for summer."

"Just remember you're coming back when I'm in labor." Haley reminded her as she wiped at her tears.

"I wouldn't miss Scotty's birth for the world," Brooke told her as she hugged Karen. "I'm going to miss your food Karen."

"You can always come back at the weekends to have some." Karen told her.

"Or we could go to Charlotte and you can cook there mom." Haley said in a hopeful tone.

"We'll see." Karen told her as she and Brooke separated.

"Do you really have to go now?" Haley asked in a sad tone.

"Yeah I do," Brooke said as she took a deep breath. She was fighting to keep her tears at bay. "I have to get to Charlotte at a reasonable time so I can decide what room I'm having and get my bed sorted."

"I know," Haley replied. "And I bet you'll get there before the furniture guys."

"I probably will," Brooke replied. "Part of me still can't believe that I'm leaving Tree Hill."

"Just remember that it isn't that far away from Charlotte," Karen told her as she handed her a paper bag. "That has some snacks in it for you. I have coffee in a take out cup for you too."

"Karen you are awesome." Brooke said as she took the bag. Karen then handed her the coffee.

"Just drive safely okay," Keith told her. "You have any car trouble just call me."

"You can count on it," Brooke told him with a smile. "Well I better go."

"Take care Brooke." Karen told her.

"Yeah extra care." Haley added as Brooke placed the bag of snacks onto the front passenger seat. She then placed the coffee into the drinks holder.

"I sure will," Brooke replied as she hugged Haley one more time. "You take good care of my nephew okay?"

"I sure will." Haley repeated with a laugh.

"Okay I better go," Brooke said as she took another deep breath. "Otherwise I'll be blubbing like a baby and won't be getting anywhere."

"Did you fill the tank with gas?" Keith asked as Brooke climbed into the driver's seat.

"I did," Brooke replied as she closed the door and put her seatbelt on. "And I'll call you if I have car trouble."

"Take care Brooke." Keith said as she started the engine.

"I will," Brooke told him. "Look after my best friend for me."

"Always." Keith replied.

"Bye Brooke." Karen told her.

"Bye Tigger." Haley added as Karen wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Bye Tutor Mom," Brooke replied with a fond smile. "Bye baby Scott."

Brooke then put the car in gear and pulled away from the Scott house. She waved at Karen, Keith and Haley before she moved her attention back to the road and drove off. Karen, Keith and Haley continued to wave until Brooke had disappeared from their sight, before they headed back into the house.


	31. Settling In

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

"Aren't you glad the Army has all these tanks parked here? Just in case the Russians come and we have to have a big tank battle?" Sergeant Clay Evans asked as he drove along in a Humvee with Lucas, Nathan and another comrade.

"I'd rather be on the side with the tanks, just in case, than not have them." Sergeant Owen Morello added.

"Yeah, but they don't do anything. I mean, anyone comes alongside a Humvee, we're dead. Anybody even looks at you funny, we're dead. Pretty much the bottom line is, if you're in Iraq, you're dead. How's a fucking tank supposed to stop that?" Clay continued. Lucas and Nathan shared a worried look.

"Would you shut the fuck up, Clay?" Owen asked as he shook his head.

"Sorry. Just trying to scare the new guys." Clay said as he grinned.

"Don't mind him," Owen said to Lucas and Nathan. "He does this all the time. And don't worry I'm your assigned sergeant not dumbass over here."

"You know if I was your superior officer you would totally be punished for that." Clay told him. Lucas and Nathan couldn't help but snigger.

"Well it's a good thing we're equals then huh?" Owen replied. He then looked at Lucas and Nathan and grinned as he added. "Unlike Scott and James here."

"Sorry but it was funny." Nathan replied with a grin. Owen laughed at the look on Lucas's face as he fanned himself.

"You'll get used to the heat pretty soon," Owen told Lucas. "Although Clay still suffers occasionally."

"I didn't expect it to be so hot," Lucas replied. "We get a constant supply of sunscreen right?"

"We get adequate protection from the sun," Owen told him with a chuckle. "I take it you burn easily?"

"No I don't," Lucas replied with a laugh of his own. "Nathan here does. You should have seen him when we were training in Florida. He looked like a freshly cooked lobster after two days."

"He's not joking I did," Nathan agreed as Owen and Clay laughed. "It wasn't anywhere near as hot as here though. So I think I may be looking like lobster boy within a few hours here."

"I think you just gave yourself your own nickname their James." Clay said from the drivers seat.

"Great." Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes. Clay, Owen and Lucas laughed at his reaction.

"So what are we going to call Scott here?" Owen asked as he studied Lucas.

"This should be interesting," Nathan said as he chuckled to himself. "If it's any help his girlfriend calls him Broody because he always looks like he has the weight of the world in his shoulders."

"That's Brooke's name for me," Lucas said as he frowned. "It would be too weird getting called that by other people."

"No wait I have it," Nathan said as he grinned. "You should call him Rake Boy."

"I'm guessing there's a story behind this." Owen said as he laughed.

"Please share," Clay added. "We love hearing embarrassing stories about our newbies."

"Nathan you're _so_ gonna pay for that." Lucas grumbled as he sighed.

"He went to this girl's house when he was in high school when she was supposed to be home alone," Nathan began as Lucas rolled his eyes again. "Anyway her front door was open so he got this rake and went into the house. He finds this guy in the kitchen and threatens him with the rake. It turns out it was the girls father. So he started calling him Rake Boy."

"That's a classic." Clay said as he, Owen and Nathan laughed.

"I hate you." Lucas said as he frowned at Nathan. Nathan just laughed harder as Clay continued to drive them to their destination.

**~X~**

"Are you all ready for school?" Victoria asked Brooke a few days later. It was now Monday and Brooke was due to start at her new school.

"I guess," Brooke replied as she pulled on her blazer. "I just can't believe that you enrolled me in a school that has a uniform."

"Ryburn Academy is the best school in the area Brooke," Richard told her. "And I think the uniform looks very smart."

"It makes me feel like I'm about 10," Brooke said as she looked down at her uniform. It consisted of a navy and royal blue plaid pleated skirt and matching tie, pale blue shirt and a navy blue blazer that had the school's crest embroidered on the pocket. On her legs she wore a pair of knee high navy blue socks and she had sensible black shoes on her feet. "In fact I think it makes me look about 10. I should just have bunches in my hair to complete the look."

"I think we should get a picture of you like that to mark the occasion," Victoria said as she smiled. Brooke glared at her as her eyes almost fell out of her head. "Don't worry I was joking."

"Good," Brooke said as she picked her rucksack up. "I'm just glad I can drive there and don't have to take a school bus. That would have been the final straw."

"Have you got your parking pass?" Richard asked her.

"Yeah I put it in my car already so I wouldn't lose it," Brooke replied as she picked her car keys up. "Wish me luck."

"Have you got money for your lunch?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah dad gave me some while you were on the phone." Brooke told her.

"Well have a good day," Victoria told her. "We'll probably be home late tonight because we have meetings in Raleigh so you'll be home alone when you finish school."

"I'll leave you some money so you can order yourself some take out." Richard told her.

"Well once I get my homework done, I'll probably go online and chat with Haley and see how she's getting on," Brooke told her parents. "In fact I might end up doing it when I'm in the process of my homework in case I get stuck."

"Just make sure you get any homework done," Victoria told her. "We don't want you getting behind."

"Don't worry mom. I'm not going to fall behind," Brooke told her. "I was ahead in Tree Hill and I'm going to try my best to stay ahead here."

"I'm glad to hear it," Richard said. "Now get going otherwise you'll be late. We don't want that on your first day."

"I'm going," Brooke said as she headed towards the kitchen doorway. "See you tonight."

**~X~**

"Hey new girl. Mind if we join you?" a brunette asked Brooke at lunch time.

"Sure." Brooke replied.

"Alex over here!" the girl called to another. Brooke watched as the girl called Alex came over to them and the two sat at the opposite side of the table to Brooke. "I'm Carrie."

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

"Brooke," Brooke replied. "Brooke Davis."

"Well I'm Alex Lee and this is my twin sister Carrie," Alex said. "We're not identical twins obviously."

"So I can see." Brooke replied.

"So where did you move from?" Alex asked.

"Tree Hill," Brooke answered as she sipped her diet soda. "Do you know it?"

"I know it," Alex told her as she grinned. "My ex boyfriend moved there. Do you know Chase Adams?"

"Oh my God!" Brooke said as she laughed. "Clean teen Chase Adams was your _boyfriend_?"

"What's a clean teen?" Carrie asked with a confused frown.

"It's this little club thing that this girl set up where the members take a vow of celibacy." Brooke replied.

"Seriously?" Carrie asked as she giggled.

"Well Chase is a liar," Alex told her. "He's no virgin. I should know I was there."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked, echoing Carrie's outburst.

"Uh huh," Alex replied. She then frowned as she added. "Although it wasn't what you would call good."

"That's because we both prefer a more mature guy." Carrie said as she grinned and unwrapped her sandwich.

"Mature?" Brooke asked as she arched an eyebrow. "How mature exactly?"

"Around the mid twenties," Carrie told her. "There are some _really_ hot tutors at the community college. I've been working my magic on a hot tutor called Cooper. He teaches something to do with computers, but I don't really know what."

"What?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone.

"He thinks I'm older than I am obviously. He's seen my fake ID," Carrie continued. Brooke's eyes widened in surprise at what she heard. "He's taken me on dates and we've kissed but that's as far as it's gone."

"So far," Alex added with a chuckle. "It's definitely better having a more _experienced_ guy."

"You've done the dirty with Nick?" Carrie asked as she grinned. Alex nodded and smiled wider.

"I have a _lot_ of catching up to do," Carrie said. She then changed the subject. "So what are you doing after school Brooke?"

"Besides homework I'll be doing nothing." Brooke replied.

"You should totally come over to ours," Alex said. "We could do our homework together and then hang out. Maybe hit the mall. Grab some food."

"What do you say?" Carrie asked eagerly awaiting Brooke's answer. Brooke was quiet for a few moments as she thought the proposition over.

"Sure why not?" she replied. "But I'll have to go home and change first. Seriously doesn't this uniform bug the crap out of you?"

"You'll get used to it," Alex told her with a beaming smile. "So how come you moved from Tree Hill?"

"Well besides my parents work, it's a long story." Brooke replied as she finished her lunch.

"Oh we got time," Alex told her. "We have a free period next and I know for a fact that you do too."

"How do you know that?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"I saw your timetable in calculus," Alex told her. "I was sat right behind you."

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice you," Brooke said in an apologetic tone. "I was keeping myself to myself."

"That's okay," Alex told her. "I copied some of your answers so that makes up for it."

"Well just so you know they were probably wrong." Brooke told her with a laugh.

"Who cares?" Alex asked as she grinned.

"Now tell us this long story of yours." Carrie insisted. Brooke sipped her soda, before she took a deep breath and began to speak.

**~X~**

"What is taking you so long Scott?" Owen asked with a slight frown as he walked over to Lucas and Nathan were hanging out in. Lucas was working on some movements he needed to make a little smoother with the arm that had been in the cast.

"I can't get it in." Lucas said in a frustrated tone as he failed to get a part into the hole it belonged in.

"What do you mean you can't get it in?" Nathan scoffed as he chuckled. "Pretend it's your dick."

"How about I pretend it's _your_ dick?" Lucas asked as he shook his head at Nathan's reply.

"Well in that case you'll never get it in." he retorted as he laughed. Lucas continued to shake his head at Nathan's antics as he tried again to achieve what he was doing.

"Finally!" Lucas said as he succeeded.

"Don't you ever take a break?" Owen asked him. "Down time is meant for you to relax."

"Well I'd prefer to get things done a little smoother so I don't accidentally blow myself up." Lucas replied.

"I thought they taught us all that in training?" Julian asked as he came up to them.

"They did but it doesn't hurt to go over it again right?" Lucas asked him as Julian threw him a bottle of water.

"Well we're about to start a game of football if any of you want to join in and take a break from playing with your mechano set," Julian said as he chuckled. "Anyway how come you're not writing to your hot girlfriend Lucas?"

"Because I already wrote to her today," Lucas replied. Julian chuckled at the reply. "At least I've got a girl to write to."

"That's because nobody wants to put up with that face of his." Nathan said as he grinned.

"Looked in the mirror lately?" Julian replied playfully.

"Everyday," Nathan replied. "I mean I'm just so gorgeous I can't keep my eyes off myself."

"One person has to stand looking at you." Owen said with a deep chuckle. Lucas and Julian joined in.

"What's so funny?" Clay asked as he was on his way past them.

"The pretty boys are having a beauty contest." Owen told him. Clay frowned as he looked over at Nathan, Lucas and Julian.

"Newbies." He said as he grinned and shook his head, before he carried on to his destination.

"What's his problem?" Julian asked.

"He knew he didn't stand a chance against me so he's gone to cry about it." Nathan said through his laughter. It set Julian and Lucas into another round of hysterics and Owen watched them in amusement.

"So who wants to play football before the sun gets too hot and Lobster Boy here has to go and hide under a rock or something?" Julian asked.

"I'm in," Lucas replied. "Just don't be saying anything about my girl."

"But she's hot Lucas. When I saw her at graduation I couldn't believe how lucky you were," Julian said as the four of them headed over to an open area that became every type of sports court imaginable. "But I promise I won't say anything about how hot her ass looked in that dress again."

"You seriously need to get laid." Nathan told him as he caught the football that was thrown at him.

"I do," Julian replied. "But there's a problem with that."

"What?" Lucas and Nathan asked.

"There's a serious lack of hot girls here." Julian told them. The three of them again erupted into a round of laughter and Owen shook his head at them.

"Newbies." He muttered under his breath as he snatched the ball from Nathan and joined in the game that was just about to start.

**~X~**

"Nice house." Alex said as she and Carrie climbed out of Brooke's car after she had pulled up into the large driveway in front of her house.

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she closed her car door. She then fished her house keys out of her pocket. "Although it's not as big as our house in Tree Hill was."

"Seriously?" Carrie asked as Brooke unlocked the door. The three girls then headed inside.

"Seriously," Brooke said as she grinned and closed the front door. She then headed to the first door on the right and went into her bedroom. "It's only got three bedrooms. But the bathroom I have is pretty awesome."

"You have a bathroom to yourself?" Alex asked in an impressed tone. Brooke nodded as she dumped her rucksack on her bed. "That's great. I have to share with Carrie and she takes forever."

"So do you," Carrie told her. "But I guess that's the perks of being an only child."

"It is," Brooke told her as she unfastened her tie. "It's so nice to get that off. I'm not used to wearing those."

"You'll get used to it," Alex told her as Brooke headed over to her closet. Carrie and Alex saw the contents as she opened the door and gasped. "Wow you have awesome clothes."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she beamed widely. "I've made some of them myself."

"Really?" Carrie asked an impressed tone. Brooke nodded as she pointed to a section of dresses. "Wow I thought you meant that you had just made that one dress for you and your friend Haley."

"I made all those in there," Brooke told her. "Although I've not worn them all yet."

"Is this what you wore to Lucas's graduation?" Alex asked as she pulled out the black dress in question. She remembered Brooke telling her about it earlier.

"Yep that's the one." Brooke replied.

"I love it," Alex said as she ran her hand over the fabric. "You totally need to make me some stuff. I'll buy all the stuff you need."

"Same here," Carrie said as she looked at the dresses. She and Alex shared a look before Carrie turned back to Brooke. "We should go out tonight and you should come with us Brooke."

"Go out where?" Brooke asked.

"We have invitations to a party at an exclusive club." Alex said.

"I won't get in." Brooke told them.

"You don't have a fake ID?" Alex asked in surprise. Brooke shook her head. "Well we'll get that sorted at ours. I'm the expert at making them. I think I've supplied our entire year."

"Let me just go get the phone," Brooke said as the house phone started ringing. "I'll try not to be too long."

"Take your time," Carrie told her. "We'll just continue looking at your clothes."

"Okay," Brooke replied as she hurried out of her closet and over to the phone that was on a nightstand and answered it. Ten minutes later she placed the receiver down and headed back over to her closet. "Well that was my mom. She and my dad are going to be staying at a hotel over in Raleigh tonight. Their business deal is going to take them longer than they planned."

"Perfect," Carrie said as she grinned. "You can come out with us."

"Yeah that way you won't be by yourself," Alex said. She paused for a moment before she added. "Can we borrow a dress each?"

"Sure." Brooke replied with an amused smile.

"It's a black and white theme so we should all wear white," Carrie said. "The guys will all be in tuxes."

"Guys?" Brooke asked as she frowned slightly.

"Yeah it's a gathering that the tutors from the community college have," Carrie informed her. "We've been invited as Cooper's and Nick's dates."

"So what I'll be fifth wheel Brooke?" Brooke asked not sounding impressed.

"You wouldn't be fifth wheel Brooke," Alex assured her. "You can keep Andy company. He's usually the fifth wheel."

"Who's Andy?" Brooke asked.

"He's the tutor for business studies," Carrie told her. "He's 25, single and pretty hot. But not as hot as Cooper."

"Or Nick." Alex quickly added.

"It could be just what you need to get over what Lucas did," Carrie said in a soft tone. "And trust me Andy is a true gent. Well from what I've seen anyway."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Brooke," Alex assured her. "You can meet him and hang out tonight and if you're not interested you don't have to see him again."

"Okay," Brooke replied. She wanted to see if what Carrie had said was right. "But I get the first pick of the white dresses."

**~X~**

"Are you okay sweetie?" Karen asked Haley as she sat on the sofa beside her.

"Brooke said that she'd come online after she finished school so we could do our homework together," Haley began with a sigh. "Only she never did."

"Maybe something came up." Karen suggested.

"She's probably too busy with her new friends," Haley said in a sad tone. "She won't want to know me anymore."

"Haley don't talk nonsense," Karen told her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She's just moved to a new town, she'll need to make new friends while she's at school there."

"I know," Haley said as she leaned against her mother. "I just feel left out and alone."

"You're friends with Peyton now though right?" Karen asked her.

"Sort of," Haley replied. "And there's Skills and Bevin. But it's not the same without Brooke."

"I know things are going to be strange for you right now with Brooke not being here, Nathan being so far away and being pregnant," Karen told her. "But it's not going to be like that forever. Brooke will be back here for the summer, her birthday and for Scott's birth. It's not that far away."

"It seems ages away," Haley said sullenly. "At least you don't have to worry about me falling behind again mom. All I seem to be doing now is studying in my room by myself."

"That's probably the best thing to do right now," Karen told her. "Because when Scott is here you'll have him to look after and you'll be lucky if you have time to study."

"You and dad will help me when I have a lot of homework to do right?" Haley asked hopefully. "Especially when it comes to finals."

"We will," Karen assured her. "And Nathan will be back before you graduate so he'll be here to help."

"I hope he is," Haley said as she let out another sigh. She then frowned as she asked. "Can you make some more cookies mom? Scott made me eat all the ones we had left."

"Sure I can," Karen said as she kissed the top of Haley's head. "I'll get a batch made before dinner. You stay there and keep your feet up. You need your rest."

"Thanks mom." Haley said as Karen headed towards the kitchen. Haley then looked at her phone and saw that she had no messages. She sighed as she wondered what Brooke was getting up to.

**~X~**

"Are you glad that you came?" Alex asked Brooke as they headed to the bar together to get another round of drinks.

"I am actually," Brooke replied as she smiled. "I'm enjoying myself."

"You and Andy seem to be getting along great," Alex said as she gave her a suggestive look. "I smell chemistry."

"He's nice," Brooke replied as the bartender came over to them. She waited until Alex had given their order before she continued. "And he's being the perfect gentleman."

"I told you he would be," Carrie said as she arrived at the other side of Brooke. "He's saying nothing but good things about you to Cooper. Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "Don't you think it's a little risky?"

"That's what's fun about the whole thing," Alex said. She then quietly added. "They think we're college students from another college so we're covered. By the way nice thinking about saying you studied fashion design and we're wearing what you made in class."

"Well that was only a small lie," Brooke said as she smiled. The bartender then placed their drinks down on the bar on a tray and Alex paid for them. "And I guess it could be fun to keep up the act for a while. I have to admit I kind of enjoyed it so far."

"That's the spirit Brooke," Alex said as she picked the tray up. "Come on let's go back to the men folk before they miss us too much."

The three girls made their way from the bar and back over to where they were sat. They had left the gathering for the tutors and had gone to a club. Brooke had been nervous when she had showed the bouncer her fake ID but he hadn't even batted an eye as he studied it. As she sat back down besides Andy she couldn't help but think back over what she had learnt about him so far over the evening. He was a successful business man and had his own telecommunications company. Brooke's eyes had almost fallen out of her head when she had discovered he was a multi millionaire and taught at the college just to help other people follow in his footsteps. He had been a complete gentleman to her all evening and his polite attitude had her warming to him instantly.

"So Brooke, how are you finding Charlotte so far?" Cooper asked her as he sipped his beer. His right hand rested on Carrie's thigh and she gave him an adoring look as she sipped her own drink.

"I've not really seen much of it yet," Brooke admitted as she swallowed the mouthful of mojito. "What with moving, unpacking and studying."

"We'll have to take you out more so you can get to know the place," Alex told her as she moved her attention from Nick to Brooke and Andy. "All six of us could go out together."

"I like that idea," Andy said joining in the conversation. He looked at Brooke as he asked. "What do you think of that idea?"

"I think it's a good idea," Brooke said as she smiled at Andy. She then looked at Carrie and Alex as she added. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It will be Brooke," Alex told her as she smiled widely. "It'll be a _lot_ of fun."


	32. Choosing My Own Way Of Life

**Scarlet red velvet – Brooke will come to her senses, I assure you. **

**Cheery Rose 23 – They'll definitely be doing that.**

**MollyCW23, Eve G, Danny Walker, The-Ryanator – Yes Brooke will indeed be doing that.**

**James McLean – It was just easier to use our old one!**

**Nicole-2223 – Yes totally!**

**Crazygirl54 – Yes exactly. And it IS a Brucas story. :-)**

**The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Raven-Rachel23, John Tate, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Jen loves Nathan, JackSawyer99, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Carter-James, Jessica James 23, The-Tim22, GoodGirlGoneBad1984, xXalienatedXx, bjq, arubagirl0926, tanya2byour21, Guest, Diane Hermans, paigematthewsfan21 - Thanks for all the reviews. You rock!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Brooke will be doing some crazy things for a while, but I assure that this is indeed a BRUCAS story, so please bear with me.**

* * *

"Is there any mail for me?" Haley asked as Keith came into the kitchen after returning from collecting the mail.

"There's something for you that looks like it's from your Grandfather." Keith told her as he handed her a small package and an envelope.

"There's nothing else?" Haley asked sounding disappointed. "Like nothing from Brooke, Lucas or Nathan?"

"Sorry kiddo," Keith said in an apologetic tone as he sat at the table. "The rest look like bills for me and your mother."

"Some birthday this is turning out to be," Haley said in a sad tone as she pouted. "I'm like seven months pregnant and the father of my baby can't even send me a damn card."

"That's where you're wrong," Karen said as she came into the kitchen. Haley looked up and saw that she carried a few packages and some cards. "Nathan left these with me before he went away. He thought ahead. And there is also a gift and a card from Lucas."

"They didn't forget?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"No they didn't forget Princess." Keith told her as he smiled.

"Did Brooke leave anything with you?" Haley asked as Karen placed the packages and cards onto the table for her.

"No she didn't sweetie." Karen told her.

"I haven't gotten anything from her." Haley said sadly.

"Maybe it's held up in the mail," Keith suggested. "That happens sometimes."

"Your father is right," Karen pointed out. "Brooke wouldn't forget your birthday."

"I hope not," Haley replied with a sigh. "But she could be too busy with her new friends to even give me a second thought."

"You and Brooke have been friends forever. She's never forgotten your birthday before and after everything the two of you have been through together she's not going to start now," Karen told her. She then smiled as she added. "Now why don't you start opening your presents and cards while I make you a special birthday breakfast?"

**~X~**

"So are you looking forward to your dinner with Andy tonight?" Alex asked Brooke. They were supposed to be working on a history project together but they were too busy discussing their dates for that evening.

"Yes and no," Brooke replied. "All I know it that he's taking me for dinner. I don't know where. So what outfit am I supposed to choose?"

"I think you should wear one of your awesome dresses." Alex told her.

"Which one?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"How about the gold body con one?" Alex asked. "I think it will be perfect for what he has planned."

"You know where he's taking me don't you?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Maybe I do," Alex replied in a coy tone. She smiled as she added. "But I'm not telling you what he has planned."

"You're _so_ mean!" Brooke told her as she gave her a playful glare.

"Did you finish packing your bag for the weekend at my parent's beach house?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Almost," Brooke replied. "I have to ask you if I need to bring any going out stuff with me."

"Yeah bring another of your dresses," Alex told her. "That gray halter neck silk one with the black chiffon overlay would be perfect."

"Are you still going to pick my bag up on the way home?" Brooke asked.

"Yes I am," Alex told her. "I can help you pick the last few things before I take it to my place."

"Thanks for doing that," Brooke told her in a grateful tone. "At least I don't have to go back to the house and pick it up after my date before heading to yours."

"And you can stay out as late as you want to," Alex told her as she giggled. "So how are you and Andy getting along? It must be pretty well considering that you've been out with him every night since the two of you met."

"We're getting along _very_ well," Brooke told her as she blushed. "There might have even been some kissing."

"So you haven't slept together yet then?" Alex asked in a curious tone.

"No we haven't!" Brooke told her as her eyes widened. She then quickly glances around to see if any of their friends had heard her comment.

"I was only asking," Alex replied as she rolled her eyes. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I just prefer to keep that part of my life private," Brooke told her as her eyes went back to their assignment sheet. "We're not really getting anywhere with this are we?"

"Nope," Alex agreed as she sighed. She decided to stop grilling Brooke. "We better get our butts in gear and get it done. Otherwise we might get detention. And that'll ruin your date with Andy."

**~X~**

"Approaching target site three-five-niner." Owen announced into the radio as he, Lucas and Nathan approached their destination.

Nathan and Lucas looked out of the windows and saw complete chaos. They could see people running around carrying items that they couldn't decipher among the remains of a building. Their vehicle parked and Owen, Nathan and Lucas climbed out before they headed over to the troops that had arrived before them.

"All right, everybody, listen up. It's a military storage site. Intel estimates possible nerve agents, choking agents, live pathogens, chemical-tipped missiles. 101st has been there all morning, so the site is secure. Everybody stay focused. This is it." A voice told them as gun fire broke out.

"Shots fired, right side, 100 metres, tops." Julian said over the radio.

"We got shots fired. Right side, 100 metres." Lucas repeated as more gunfire broke out.

"Let's go. Move. Move!" Nathan said in an urgent tone as he looked around.

"Who's the officer in charge?" Owen asked as he frowned.

"Move! Move! Move!" Nathan said.

"Hey! Who's in charge?" Lucas repeated.

"Right here. Lieutenant Derek Sommers." The voice that had spoken before replied.

"What the fuck are all these looters doing here? This is a WMD site. This is a high-priority site!" Owen said in an annoyed tone.

"Look, I don't even have enough men to set up the perimeter. We got a sniper in this tower right here." Derek replied trying to keep his tone civil.

"In the big tower on the back?" Nathan asked.

"In the big tower on the back. I do _not_ have enough men to go in and secure the inside of that compound." Derek told them.

"Listen, listen. Intel says we got live chemical agents in this site. Okay, we gotta move now. These looters, I don't know what these people are carrying out right now. I gotta get into this site. I'm going in." Lucas said in a firm tone as he scowled.

"Sergeant, you can't go in. If you take your team in now, it's on you." Derek told Owen as he looked between him, Lucas and Nathan. They all turned around and went back over to where the others were waiting on them.

"Gather around. Gather around. Come on. Listen, here's the situation. 101st sent 35 men and one butter bar down here. They don't even have this place secure, so here's where we are right now. Now, the weapons are in the northwest end of the complex. There's a sniper holed up in the big tower there. We're going to have to quickly take him out," Lucas said in an authoritive tone. Owen nodded in agreement. "I'm going to take a recon element forward that will be myself, James and Morello. All right. Stand by."

"Luke I gotta talk to you. This is fucked." Julian said as he frowned.

"Listen, this is a disaster." Lucas corrected.

"It _is_ a disaster. They haven't secured dick. I don't think we should go in there Luke. Let's get some acceptable intel." Julian told him.

"No, no, no. Look at this! Julian, we have no idea what's coming out here. We gotta go right now." Nathan told him butting in the conversation.

"Keep comms open. I'll be on five." Julian told him as he sighed.

"Get a second team ready." Lucas told Julian in response. Julian nodded in acknowledgment.

"Let's go! Move! Move! Guys let's get that shit off the truck now." Julian yelled to Chris.

"Roger that." Chris replied.

"I'll cover the back, you and Owen can take the front." Lucas said to Nathan.

"That's how I like it," Nathan replied as grinned. "All right. We ready?"

"Let's go. Go!" Lucas said as he, Nathan and Owen ran towards the building. As they ran Lucas asked Owen. "The sniper! Hey Sarge! Where is he?"

"He's right up there but we can't get down the alley." Owen replied as he pointed with his gun.

"Okay everyone, listen up. The WMD are in this building. Morello I need you to work your way to the rear door here. See if you can get an angle on that sniper." Lucas told him.

"Got it." Owen replied.

"Hey Luke and I gotta get across this alley. We need some cover fire all right?" Nathan said.

"Okay." Owen replied.

"Let's go," Lucas said as he felt the adrenaline begin to pump through him. They began to run down the alley way, shooting periodically as they did. Lucas caught sight of the sniper in the tower and stopped in a covered area. He went on the radio and said. "I got him. He's on the fifth floor, southeast corner room. I'm going to draw him out. As soon as you see him take him."

"Roger that Luke!" Nathan replied as he aimed.

"Now! Now! Now!" Lucas said as he came out from his hiding place and ran. He reached another safe spot and stopped. "Got him?"

"I got him. Three coming out." Nathan replied.

"Baker! There are three heading your way." Lucas said into the radio.

"_Roger that_!" Julian replied. "_Second team move! Let__'__s go! Move! Move! Move it! In!"_

"_Check. Check. Let__'__s do it."_ Chris replied.

"All right. Break out the gear. I want everyone in full MOPP." Lucas ordered.

"Now you heard Chief. Get ready. Roll those seals tight." Julian ordered his team.

Within moments they were all in their protective gear and were ready to make their way inside the compound. A controlled blast later and the door fell off its hinges. The gathered soldiers were met with a room that was pitch black. The fully suited soldiers headed cautiously inside. They searched the building which took longer than normal as the only light came from their torches. A beeping noise broke the silence.

"No readings in here." Chris said as he studied the machine in his hand.

"All right open it up." Nathan said. There was the sound of a door opening and the soldiers squinted against the bright light that shone into the building as they took off their gas masks.

"Nothing but toilet parts over here." Owen remarked.

"Is this all pigeon shit?" Lucas asked as he looked around and frowned.

"Yeah, thing looks like it's been here about 10 years." Julian replied.

"Yep." Nathan added.

"This is no WMD site." Owen commented.

"Pack it up," Lucas ordered. "Where did that intel come from?"

"According to the data this is _our_ intel," Nathan replied. "But how would they think that something was there? This is the third straight time."

"All right, pack this shit up and let's go." Lucas said as he and Nathan shared a baffled look.

**~X~**

"You remembered to put your school parking pass somewhere that Andy won't see it right?" Alex asked as she placed Brooke's luggage for the weekend into her.

"Yeah I put it in my school bag," Brooke replied as she checked that there were no conspicuous items in her car that would give the game away to Andy. "That way I won't forget it on Monday."

"Good," Alex said as she closed the door. "So you're going to Andy's and then he's taking you to where you're having dinner?"

"Yeah. And at least his driveway is hidden from the road so I can keep my car there and nobody will see," Brooke replied. "And you're sure that this outfit is fine for dinner?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Brooke? It's perfect," Alex said as she giggled. "Andy is going to be speechless. You look _amazing_."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she beamed. "Well the car is fine. There's no school stuff lurking anywhere."

"Good," Alex replied. "And it's a good thing we just got all our homework done so we can just focus on fun this weekend."

"It is," Brooke agreed. She then saw the time. "I better get going otherwise I'll get caught in the rush hour traffic."

"Ugh I hate rush hour traffic here," Alex said as she pulled an unimpressed face. "Enjoy yourself tonight Brooke. I can't wait to hear all about it."

"I'll tell you what I feel like telling you," Brooke said in a playful tone as she climbed into her car. "I'll see you later on. I don't know what time I'll be at your place."

"Be as late as you want," Alex told her as she climbed into her own car. "You know my parents are going to be in Palm Springs all weekend so it'll be fine. Just go and enjoy yourself."

**~X~**

"I think my cell phone may be broken." Haley told her parents as they sat eating dinner that night. Karen had made Haley her favorite dinner.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Because I've not had a single call or text from Brooke," Haley replied. "In fact I've not had anything come through on my phone since Nathan called me before I went to school."

"Brooke's probably busy with her schoolwork and hasn't realized what the date is," Karen told her softly. "Why don't you call her and talk to her after dinner?"

"I think I will," Haley said as she pouted slightly. "I can't believe that my best friend forgot my birthday!"

"If she has forgotten your birthday Haley then I'm sure that she has a very good explanation," Keith said softly. "It's not something that she would do just for the sake of it."

"In the past maybe," Haley replied as she played with her food. "But now after the whole Lucas jilting her at the altar fiasco and me being knocked up could have made her turn her back on us."

"I'm sure that isn't the case Haley," Karen told her. "When was the last time you spoke to Brooke?"

"As in an actual verbal conversation? That would have been the day she left for Charlotte," Haley replied. "We've text each other a couple of times and chatted online but that's it. She obviously doesn't want to know me now that she has new friends. Hell even Peyton got my something for my birthday. _And _Skills! Yet Brooke; nothing! Some best friend she is!"

"Haley I know you're upset that you haven't heard from Brooke so far today, but you shouldn't say things like that," Karen told her. "Your hormones won't be helping you either. There's still time for Brooke to get in touch with you to wish you a happy birthday."

"Well even if she does, I don't want to talk to her," Haley said as she pushed her plate away from her and eased out of her chair. "I'm going to go to my room and lie down. I'd prefer to not be disturbed."

"Haley!" Keith said in a firm tone as she made her way out of the kitchen. He stood to follow her but Karen stopped him.

"Leave her be honey," she told him as she sighed. "She just needs to cool off. Brooke not being in touch is just being blown way out of proportion because of her hormones. Do you not remember how I was?"

"How could I forget?" Keith asked with a slight smile as he sat back down. "I just don't want her stressing herself out too much. It can't be good for either her or Scott."

"Having a lie down will be the best thing she can do right now," Karen told him. "There's more mac and cheese that I can heat up if she gets hungry again. You just enjoy your dinner and then we'll call Brooke and see what's happening."

**~X~**

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked curiously as Andy pulled into a parking space at the airport.

"I'm taking you to dinner." he replied with a smile.

"At the airport?" she asked now sounding confused.

"We're not eating at the airport," Andy told her. "We're just getting on the next part of our transport to get to dinner."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he climbed out of the car. She took her seatbelt off as he came round to the passenger door and opened it. He then held his hand out and helped her out of the car.

"All shall be revealed soon." he said as he grinned once more. Brooke was even more curious. He then headed to the trunk and opened it before he pulled out several pieces of luggage.

"They're mine," Brooke said as she noticed the two bags that should have been at Alex's house. "What's going on?"

"I had Alex help me in surprising you. I left my car unlocked so she could slip the luggage in while we were otherwise _distracted_ in the house," Andy told her as he secured the car. He then picked up Brooke's large bag and his own bag as she picked up her vanity case. "It'll be better if I show you than just tell you."

"I take it that we're flying somewhere for the weekend?" Brooke asked as they began heading to the airport building.

"Technically yes," Andy replied. "We'll only be on the plane for a couple of hours tops."

"Where are we going?" she asked. "Or is that top secret too?"

"We're going to Louisiana. I thought that we could make a weekend of it." Andy told her as they reached the building. He opened the door for her and let her walk through before he followed her.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that," she said as she waited for Andy to show her where they had to go to check in. She saw him speak to an official looking man in a suit and in a matter of moments they were moving again. "Where are we going? Don't we have to check in?"

"You'll see." he said cryptically. He didn't answer her question about checking in.

They went through a doorway, which again Andy held for her and they climbed into something that resembled a golf cart. They then began heading to their destination a lot faster than they could walk. Brooke glanced at Andy curiously, but his amused expression gave nothing away. A few minutes later, the glorified golf cart came to a stop. The two of them climbed off and Brooke again followed Andy. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw what was in front of them.

"You hired a private plane?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"No I didn't hire it," Andy replied casually. "I own it."

"Of course you do," she replied as she regained her composure. She didn't know why she had been so surprised, seeing as though her dad owned one himself. "Well it is the best way to travel by air. You don't have to put up with the obligatory annoying passenger you get on normal flights."

"I take it that's a voice of experience talking?" Andy asked as he led the way up the steps and into the plane.

"Yeah," Brooke replied as she followed him. "My dad has one. But it's not as nice as yours."

"Thanks," Andy said as he placed their bags into the luggage storage area. Brooke placed her vanity case with them. "And did I tell you that you look stunning?"

"Yes you did," Brooke replied as she blushed. "Several times actually."

"Well it must be true then." Andy replied as he led her over to the seats.

"So where are we staying once we get to Louisiana?" Brooke asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"You'll see once we get there," Andy replied cryptically. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"I hate surprises," Brooke said with a sigh. She grinned as she added. "But I love them at the same time."

"I know what you mean. I'm the same. It's the not knowing that's the annoying part huh?" Andy asked.

"It sure is." Brooke agreed.

"Well it won't be long until the surprise is revealed." Andy told her as they prepared for take off.

**~X~**

"Did you see that hot red head that arrived today?" Felix asked as he and several others enjoyed their break. They were playing pool.

"I saw her," Julian said. "And all I could think was Private Benjamin."

"Me too!" Clay said as he laughed. "I wonder if she got on the wrong bus."

"I take it that she doesn't look like she should be here then?" Lucas asked.

"Luke she looks like she should be on one of our girly calendars." Owen remarked.

"Amen to that!" Chris agreed. "She's _hot_!"

"I take it that's her?" Nathan asked in a quiet tone as he spotted a redhead he hadn't seen before.

"It sure is!" Felix confirmed. The seven guys then watched as the redhead came over to them.

"Mind if I join you guys?" she asked as she smiled.

"Be my guest!" Chris said as he handed her his pool cue. "I'm Chris by the way."

"I'm Rachel," she replied with a flirty smile. She then looked at the others and asked. "And you are?"

The rest introduced themselves one by one. When Lucas introduced himself to her, Nathan couldn't help but notice that Rachel acted a little flirtier towards him. He frowned as he did and made a mental note to keep an eye on the red head and his best friend. Especially when Lucas seemed to have the same attitude back. He mentally kicked himself for telling him what Brooke had told him. He had hoped that it would have given Lucas hope of them being back on track when they went home. Instead it seemed to have made Lucas even more certain that he and Brooke were over for good.

**~X~**

"As far as surprises go, this has to be one of the best that I've had," Brooke replied as she sipped some of her Merlot. "It's so beautiful out here."

"I'm glad you like it," Andy said sounding relieved. "I was a little worried about your reaction to the yacht."

"I love it," Brooke told him. "I have to admit I was worried about feeling a little queasy but I'm doing great so far."

"You don't mind staying on here for the whole weekend then?" Andy asked. He then added. "Well if the weather holds out obviously."

"No I don't," Brooke replied. "Where are we going if the weather gets bad?"

"I have a little holiday home on Grand Isle," Andy explained. "It'll take us about twenty minutes to get there from here."

"You really thought about this huh?" Brooke asked before she sipped some more wine.

"Of course." Andy replied with a grin.

"I can't believe that you have a Jacuzzi on deck," Brooke said as she looked over at it. "Especially considering that we're surrounded by water."

"I take advantage of that when the yacht is on the move," Andy explained. "It's great on a sunny day and the yacht is speeding along."

"I can imagine." Brooke replied.

"Does your dad have a boat?" Andy asked curiously.

"No he doesn't actually," Brooke replied. "I might have to talk him into getting one."

"Well you're welcome on mine anytime," Andy told her as he finished his wine. "Do you want some more?"

"Yes please," she replied. "It's delicious."

"I'll just go and get another bottle." Andy said as he stood.

He picked the empty bottle up and headed into the interior of the boat. Brooke took the opportunity to appreciate the tranquility being on the water brought them. The sun wasn't far from setting and the sky was a mixture of pinks, blues and purples. It reflected onto the water and created the illusion that the yacht was floating in the sky.

She was brought out of her daydream as music began to play. She looked over to the doorway that led into where the rooms were and saw Andy on his way out with another bottle of wine. He headed over to the table and poured them both a fresh glass, before placing the bottle down.

"Do you want to dance?" Andy asked as he held his hand out to her.

"Sure," she replied as she slipped her hand into his. He pulled her up from her seat and wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his shoulders. "This music is beautiful. What's it called?"

"It's from an opera called Lakme. It's in act one and it's known as the Flower Duet." He replied.

"It's beautiful." Brooke repeated as they continued to dance.

"Take a look at that view." Andy said softly as the song ended. Brooke turned to see and gasped as she saw the sunset.

"Wow, that's _really_ pretty," she said in an impressed and awe filled tone. "It's _amazing_."

"That's another benefit to having the yacht," Andy said as they enjoyed the view. "You get to see things like this."

"Can we watch tomorrow's sunset from the Jacuzzi?" Brooke asked in a hopeful tone.

"I don't see why not," Andy replied. He waited for a few moments before he asked. "So have you made your mind up about the sleeping arrangements yet?"

"Yeah I have," Brooke replied. "I think the bed looks comfier in the master bedroom."

"That's my room." Andy told her.

"I know," Brooke replied. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

"Not with you," Andy told her as he smiled. "Do you want to take the wine there now?"

"Lead the way." Brooke said as she returned the smile.

They then headed to the table and retrieved the wine, before they headed inside the yacht and to the master bedroom. As they passed through the lounge, Brooke failed to hear the buzz of her cell phone.

**~X~**

"Is Brooke still not answering?" Keith asked Karen as she placed the phone back into its holder.

"No," Karen replied with a frown. "So I called her parents to see if she was home."

"Was she?" Keith asked curious.

"No, she's staying at her friend Alex's parent's beach house for the weekend," Karen replied. "And even Victoria had forgotten that it was Haley's birthday."

"It's a good thing that Haley's sleeping like a baby," Keith said as he and Karen sat on the sofa. "I can't imagine what she's going to do when she knows for a fact that Brooke did indeed forget her birthday."

"Victoria apologized and said she'll send something through with a courier," Karen continued. "She and Richard have been inundated with work. She also said that Brooke has had a lot more work from her new school compared to Tree Hill High and she spends most of her free time at her friend Alex's house studying. They also go to a tutor."

"At least Brooke is taking her studies more seriously now." Keith commented.

"She did when she was here remember?" Karen reminded him. "It was Haley who let them slip."

"Oh yeah," Keith replied as he frowned. "It's been a long day. So did Victoria say if she was going to get in touch with Brooke?"

"She said she would try to call her tomorrow morning and tell her," Karen answered. "Apparently where they're going doesn't have a very reliable signal."

"Do you think we should write a card on Brooke's behalf?" Keith asked.

"Haley will know that it's not Brooke's writing," Karen told her. "Let's just wait until tomorrow and see if Brooke calls."


	33. Too Late to Apologize?

**Thanks for all the reviews. Brooke's behavior will be explained. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

Brooke sat on the deck of the yacht and stared out into space. She had her legs dangling in the water and the suns first few rays were making their presence known. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks and fell onto her bare legs. She wore a pair of short shorts along with Luke's auto shop hoody.

Her mind was replaying the previous night over and over again. Each time she thought it over the sadder she became. She couldn't believe that she had almost slept with Andy and was glad that she had stopped him when she had.

After they had gone to the bedroom, they had begun to make out. As she kissed him, Brooke had felt like there was something missing. When he had begun to touch her it became clear to her just exactly what is was. She didn't love him. She then realized that it was because he wasn't Lucas.

She had told Andy to stop and he had. He had asked her what was wrong, so she had told him. She had told him that she couldn't go through with sleeping with him. She had apologized and he had told her that it was okay.

She had then quickly picked up her luggage and headed to the guest room that was the furthest away from Andy's room. She hadn't got any sleep as all she could think about was Lucas and what he would think of her if he knew what she was doing.

She sighed as she finally snapped out of her trance like state she had been in. She wiped over her face as she lifted her legs out of the water and stood. She then made her way along the deck and went into the interior of the yacht. She didn't even care that she left small puddles of water along the way.

She made her way over to the kitchen area to get herself a drink. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She opened it and drank thirstily as a buzzing noise from the counter caught her attention.

She frowned and put the bottle down as she saw her cell phone was lit up. She wondered why it wasn't making any other noise as she picked it up. Her eyes went wide as she saw the amount of messages and missed calls that she had.

Her stomach knotted as her first thought was that something had happened to Lucas. She became even more convinced when she saw that all the calls were from Haley, Karen's and Keith's cell phone, their house phone and all of her parents' numbers.

She felt a fresh round of tears begin as every possible scenario began to go through her mind. She pressed the number for her house, not caring that it wasn't yet 4 a.m. She waited impatiently for someone to pick up. After what seemed like an eternity, someone did.

"_Hello_?" Victoria asked in a sleepy tone.

"Mom what's wrong?" Brooke asked through her tears. "Something has happened to Lucas hasn't it?"

"_Brooke honey. Do you know what time it is?_" Victoria asked as her exhausted brain tried to register Brooke's words.

"Yes mom I do," she replied. She was quickly heading towards hysterical. "What happened to Lucas?"

"_Why are you asking that sweetheart_?" Victoria asked softly. She was now more alert and it registered just how upset Brooke was.

"All the calls that I missed on my phone from you, dad, Haley, Karen and Keith can only mean one thing," she explained as she cried. "Something bad has happened to Lucas."

"_Brooke sweetie as far as I'm aware Lucas is fine_." Victoria told her.

"Then why do I have about seventy missed calls from you all?" Brooke asked as she sniffled.

"_It was Haley's birthday-_" Victoria began to explain. However, Brooke cut her off.

"Oh my God! How could I forget Haley's birthday?" Brooke asked in a dismayed tone. "I'm the worst friend ever. Does she know that I forgot?"

"_I'm not sure sweetie_," Victoria said as she yawned. "_I spoke to Karen and apologized. I told her that we would courier something over."_

"I have a gift for Haley already," Brooke told her. "I'm going to come home and get it. And then I'll drive to Tree Hill and give it to her myself. I can't believe that I forgot her birthday. I've _never_ forgotten her birthday before. What the _hell_ is wrong with me?"

"_You're coming home_?" Victoria asked in surprise.

"Yes I am," Brooke told her as she wondered how she was actually going to do that. "It's Haley. I have to see her. Don't courier anything mom. I'll take it to Tree Hill myself."

"_We haven't actually bought her anything yet._" Victoria admitted.

"Well don't. I'll stop off at that twenty four hour mall we saw and get her a ton of gifts." Brooke told her.

"_Okay sweetie. You have that new credit card your father gave you don't you?"_ Victoria asked as she yawned again.

"Yeah I do," Brooke replied. She then added. "Sorry I woke you mom. I just freaked out when I saw all those missed calls and my imagination went haywire."

"_That's okay honey,_" Victoria told her. "_It's to be expected considering where Lucas is._"

"God I hope that he's okay over there," Brooke said in a sad tone. "I really miss him mom."

"_I know you do_," Victoria replied. "_And __**if**__ we ever got news like that about him I wouldn't break it to you over the phone."_

"I hope there's never any news like that," Brooke said. "Look mom, I'll get off and let you get back to sleep. If I get back home and you're not awake I'll leave you a note."

"_Okay_. _Goodbye Brooke_." Victoria said.

"Goodbye mom." Brooke said as she ended the call.

"Is everything okay?" Andy asked. The sound of his voice caused Brooke to jump and she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"You made me jump." She said as her heartbeat began to return to normal. She wondered just how much of the conversation he had heard.

"Sorry," he replied as he gave her a sheepish smile. He then frowned as he added. "You've been crying."

"I had a ton of missed calls from my family and my imagination went crazy," she began to explain. "I forgot my best friend's birthday."

"When was it?" Andy asked curiously.

"Yesterday. It just completely slipped my mind," she then frowned as she looked at her phone. "This thing must be faulty or something because I had tons of reminders on it. And it didn't even ring for any calls."

"I can have a look at it for you." Andy offered.

"No it's okay. Thanks anyway," she replied in a grateful tone. "I'm sorry to ruin the weekend that you had planned for us, but I need to get home. I need to go and see my best friend and grovel for her forgiveness."

"Sure that's not a problem," Andy told her as he smiled. "I'll go and throw some clothes on and we'll get going."

"Thank you _so_ much Andy," she told him. "I'm sorry that after spoiling last night for you, I'm now spoiling the whole weekend."

"You don't need to apologize Brooke," he told her in a sincere tone. "Especially not for last night. I'm glad that you told me to stop."

"You are?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone. He nodded in response.

"Yes, because otherwise you would have done something that you're not ready for," Andy explained. "Now let my go get dressed so you can go and see your friend."

**~X~**

Brooke walked through her front door and made sure to close it quietly behind her. She then made her way to her room and walked into her closet. She flicked the lights on as she did. She dumped her luggage on the closet floor and then made her way to where she had put Haley's present.

She had made her a dress with a matching purse. She had even made her some jewelry. She had placed it all into a gift box that she had customized with glitter, beads, jewels and sequins. It was all in red. She picked up another box that was almost identical. The only difference was the color; it was blue. In this one, Brooke had placed several different outfits that she had made for Scott. She had barely been able to get the box closed with the amount she had made. She had taken extra care with the box so that Haley could use it as a keepsake box for Scott's baby things that she wanted to keep.

She picked the box up that had Haley's gifts in it as well and carefully placed them both into a large paper shopping bag so that they wouldn't get damaged when she carried them. She then quickly pulled the contents of her weekend bag out and dumped them on the floor, before she began to repack it with things that were more suitable for Tree Hill. She was glad that she had showered on the yacht so that she could just get going when she had everything she needed.

When she had finished repacking her bag, she picked up that, her vanity case, purse and the shopping bag with Haley's and Scott's gifts in. She then switched the lights off as she left her room. She stopped at the table in the hallway where there was a phone and a note pad. She quickly scribbled a note for her parents before she quietly made her way out of the house. It was still early and she didn't want to wake her parents again.

After loading everything into her car she climbed in and started the engine. She pulled out of the driveway and then made her way to the nearest gas station. She filled her car and grabbed herself the strongest coffee she could get. After paying, she climbed back in her car and left the gas station.

As she left the gas station, her phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller display and saw that it was Alex. She quickly rejected the call. She had found out that the reminders for Haley's birthday had all been deleted and that her phone had been set to silent. Several pictures of her and Haley had been deleted and even one of her and Lucas. Brooke had realized that the only person who could have done it was Alex. She didn't want to talk to her right then about it. She was going to confront her when she got back from Tree Hill.

She began to think about how she had forgotten her best friend's birthday for the first time in thirteen years. She knew that she shouldn't have had to rely on reminders on her phone and that she should have just remembered it after so long.

The only thing that came to her was the fact that she had been too wrapped up in herself and how she had felt over Lucas suddenly changing his mind about marrying her. She knew that she had a lot of groveling to do to make it up to Haley and as she drove she began to think up her plan of action.

**~X~**

"Lucas we need to talk." Nathan said as they prepared to eat their lunch.

"About what?" Lucas asked in response.

"You know damn well," Nathan told him as he frowned. "So we're gonna get our lunch and sit away from Rachel and her groupies."

"Why?"

"So that I can talk some sense into that thick skull of yours," Nathan told him. "Why the _hell_ are you flirting with Rachel huh? Did you forget about Brooke suddenly?"

"You of all people know that I'll _never_ forget about Brooke," Lucas replied in a pissed off tone. "And you'll also know she hasn't contacted me _once_ since we've been here. What with that and the fact that she took her engagement ring off kind of gives me the impression that she's dumped me."

"You're the one who dumped her remember?" Nathan replied. "And that was practically at the altar."

"We worked through that," Lucas replied as they got their food. "And she _still_ took the ring off."

"Do you not remember what she said when she took the ring off?" Nathan asked. Lucas remained quiet which proved that he didn't. Nathan rolled his eyes. "She told you that if you were still serious about getting married when you got back she wants you to put the ring back on her finger."

"Oh yeah," Lucas replied as he remembered. "But she's not wearing it now."

"Not on her finger," Nathan reminded him. "She's wearing it on a chain around her neck remember. And you told her that you were coming back and that you were going to put it back on her finger. Or did you forget that too?"

"I didn't forget that," Lucas told him. They then made their way over to an empty table and sat down. "But like I said she hasn't even written to me."

"That's because she's not over what you did on the day you two should have gotten married." Nathan replied.

"Well she did a perfectly good job of making me think that she had." Lucas replied sounding pissed.

"God you really are blonde aren't you?" Nathan asked in an exasperated tone as he rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked in an annoyed tone.

"Remember the conversation we had at the river court the day we left Tree Hill?" Nathan asked. "You told me that her kisses and stuff weren't the same and then you said that it was like she hadn't completely forgiven you but didn't want you to know."

"Do you record our conversations or something?" Lucas asked. "You seem to remember things far too well."

"I'm used to observing people Lucas so things stay in my head when I hear them," Nathan told him. "I've had years of being an outsider so I've kind of perfected it."

"Well then you'll also remember that I said that I didn't know if Brooke would still be waiting for me if or when I went back," Lucas said. "And I think I was right with that one."

"Brooke will be working through how she feels after you dumped her at the altar," Nathan told him. He took a deep breath as he continued. "I wasn't completely honest with you when I told you about what Brooke told me regarding you."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as he frowned. "You mean she didn't say that I might be forgiven when I get back?"

"She did say that," Nathan confirmed. "But she also said that the reason she pretended to be okay and understand why you called the wedding off was so that you could concentrate on your job over here. You don't know how hard it was for her to do that Lucas."

"And I suppose you do?" Lucas challenged.

"I have an idea," Nathan replied. "And that's only because I was there when she broke down and cried and I saw just how hurt she was."

"When did she do that?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"When I was helping her pack the day you and Haley had your brother/sister day," Nathan replied. "You really hurt her Lucas."

"I know I did," Lucas said as he sighed. "I hate that I did that to her."

"You should just give her some time Luke," Nathan urged. "She's had her heart broken by the guy she's adored since who knows when. She'll need time to get over that."

"I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid in the process." Lucas said as he looked down at his food.

"She might because she's young," Nathan replied. "But if she does then she'll learn from that. And it'll make her realize just where her future lies."

"I hope you're right Nate, I really do." Lucas said as he picked up his fork and began to eat.

**~X~**

Brooke moved quietly around the kitchen of Karen and Keith's house. She was glad that she had kept the key that Lucas had given her. That way she could surprise them all with what she had planned. She had stopped off at the mall and had made a mad dash to get the things that she had thought of on the drive.

She had bought as many helium inflated balloons as she could fit into the trunk of her car. She was glad that she had chosen a large SUV when getting her new car. It had taken her numerous trips to fit them all in. Along the way she had bought things she would need to make them a gourmet breakfast.

She had gone to a jewelry store and bought several items on behalf of her parents. She had also picked up a best friend necklace that consisted of two silver hand engraved angel wings. One had the word 'best' engraved in it, the other 'friends'. She already knew which one she would wear and which one she would give to Haley.

Her next stop had been a florist to buy the biggest bunch she could carry of Haley's favorite flowers. She had then gone to a candy store and bought a gift basket of various candy that she knew Haley would enjoy eating. She had lost track of the amount of times that she had run to and from her car with her purchases. She was glad that she had parked close to the mall entrance.

Once her car was full, she had set off on her journey once again. She had checked the time and had been pleased to see that she would indeed make it to Haley's house with plenty of time to spare to set everything up in time for breakfast. On the way she had called her old beautician and had arranged for her to go to Haley's and pamper Haley for the afternoon.

Brooke finished setting the table and looked at the lavish spread that lay on it. There wasn't an inch of the table that didn't have anything on it. She had placed the balloons around the kitchen entrance and along the hallway that led from Haley's bedroom. She was glad that they had weights and fancy ribbons already attached as she had been able to do it without making any noise.

The flowers sat in a vase on the side and the neatly wrapped packages from the jewelers were piled artistically beside them. The hamper from the candy store was sat at the opposite side of the flowers. Brooke had also placed the gifts she had made for Haley and the baby on the side and the handmade boxes stood out. Brooke had also decorated the chair Haley usually sat in with a sash that had 'Birthday Girl' written on it. She quickly gave everything another glance over as she heard a noise from the hallway. She looked up as the door opened and Keith walked in with a confused look on his face.

"Oh it's you," he said as he saw Brooke. "For a second there I thought we'd had a reverse burglary."

"I thought I'd surprise Haley considering I was AWOL yesterday," Brooke said in an apologetic tone. "Was she really pissed at me?"

"She was," Keith admitted. "But I think her hormones made the whole thing worse."

"I can't believe it slipped my mind," Brooke said as she sighed. "My head had been all over the place lately."

"I'm not surprised," Keith said as he studied the kitchen. "You've been a busy bee this morning."

"Well Haley deserves it," Brooke replied. "Is she awake yet?"

"Yeah I heard her moving around," Keith told her. "Karen will be in here shortly."

"I'm here now," Karen said as she came into the kitchen. She looked surprised when she saw the amount of food and gifts that were around. "Did you make all this?"

"No I bought it," Brooke replied as she smiled. "I got it from Haley's favorite bakery. If I'd have attempted to make it, it would just look like lumps of coal on the plates."

"She'll love all this Brooke." Karen told her as she smiled.

"I hope she does," Brooke said in response. "I have a surprise booked for her this afternoon as well."

"Who raided the balloon store?" Haley's voice called as she made her way down the hallway and into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks and gasped as she saw the kitchen. Her eyes then fell on Brooke. "Did you do all this?"

"Yeah I did," Brooke replied as she went over to Haley. She enveloped her in a hug as she said. "I'm _so_ sorry for not getting in touch yesterday. I'm a sucky friend."

"I'm glad you're here," Haley said as they separated. "But I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Don't worry I'm going to grovel," Brooke told her. She was relieved that Haley wasn't telling her to get out. "Now why don't you sit down and let me start groveling?"

"Well you've made a good start," Haley said as she headed to her seat and carefully sat down. "Did you actually leave any balloons in the store?"

"Not of these types Brooke replied as began to pour Haley a glass of orange juice. "I went to your favorite bakery."

"I noticed," Haley said as she smiled and eyed the food. "It smells _so_ amazing."

"Well tuck in. It's all safe to eat," Brooke told them. "I just made the coffee and squeezed the oranges. Even I can get that right. Now birthday girl my name is Brooke and I'll be your waitress for the day. What can I get you?"

**~X~**

A while later, they had all eaten and Haley had opened a majority of her gifts. Brooke had kept the ones she had made until almost the last. She handed Haley the blue box that held the items for Scott. Haley gave her a questioning look as she saw the huge letter S on the lid.

"I take it that this isn't for me?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well sort of," Brooke replied. "Open it and find out."

"Now I'm really curious," Haley said as she took the lid off carefully and moved the tissue paper out of the way. She gasped as she saw what was inside. "Brooke! You made these didn't you?"

"I did," Brooke replied. "I remember you telling me that you couldn't find some outfits that you had envisioned Scott in. So I made them. I was going to save them until he was born but I thought that I would give them to you now instead."

"I love them Brooke," Haley said as she picked up the small items of clothing. She then held them up for Karen and Keith to see. "How cute are these?"

"They're really good Brooke," Karen said as she took one of the soft plush sleep suits from Haley. "These must have taken you a while. Did you do the embroidered part by hand?"

"Yeah I did," Brooke told her. "It did take a while but I don't mind. Only the best for my nephew."

"They're perfect Brooke," Haley said as she carefully folded the items back up and placed them into the box. Karen helped her. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Hales," Brooke replied as she picked up the red box. "Now this is for mom. Hope you like it."

"Somebody is getting spoiled today." Keith said as he smiled. Haley rolled her eyes at him as she took the gift from Brooke. She carefully opened it and again gasped as she saw the contents.

"Brooke this is stunning," Haley said as she took it out of the box. She then ran her hands over the coral silk. "I just wish I could wear this now."

"You can if you wanted to," Brooke told her. "I've made it with extra material at the front so it will even fit perfectly over your bump. And when you've had the baby you'll still be able to wear it."

"I think Brooke's found her vocation in life," Karen said as she and Keith shared an amused look. "Have you ever thought about doing this for a living Brooke?"

"Honestly no," Brooke admitted. "I haven't decided what I want to do when I grow up."

"You should definitely go into fashion design Brooke," Haley said as she held the dress against her front. "I Love this."

"I'm glad you do," Brooke replied. "I was a little nervous about the color, but I think it suits you."

"I love the color Brooke," Haley said. "I wouldn't have said that if you had made it in pink."

"I wouldn't be quite so stupid to make any of your clothes in pink," Brooke replied as Haley pulled out a clothes hanger from the box. "I'll hang that up for you."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said as she handed the dress to her. She then looked back in the box and saw the bag and jewelry. "Did you make these as well?"

"Yep. The purse is made from the left over material from the dress," Brooke began. "I saw the beads and crystals when I was at the mall one day and thought they'd compliment the dress. I was going to sew them on but then I decided to make jewelry."

"I can't wait to put all this on," Haley said as she smiled. "I just need a special occasion."

"Today is a special occasion," Brooke told her as she smiled. "It's your birthday again. You can wear your dress tonight when we go out to your favorite restaurant for dinner."

"Henry's?" Haley asked hopefully. Brooke nodded. "That just made my day even better."

"There are a couple more things for you as well Hales." Brooke told her as she smiled.

"What?!" Haley asked eagerly.

"Well this afternoon you will be pampered from head to toe by Kylie," Brooke told her. "I thought you'd enjoy having a massage and a pedicure."

"A pedicure sounds like heaven," Haley said in a dreamy tone. "It's kind of hard reaching my feet."

"Which is why I thought of that," Brooke told her. She then picked up the last remaining present. "I also got you this."

"Ooh another gift," Haley said happily as she took it. She quickly ripped the wrapping off and opened the small box, revealing her half of the necklace Brooke had. "That's really pretty."

"I thought so too when I saw them," Brooke said as Haley took it out of the box. "And you deserve that one because it's true what it says."

"It says best." Haley replied as she put the box down.

"And you are the best Haley," Brooke said as she took the necklace from her. "Here let me put this on for you."

"Thanks," Haley replied as Brooke put the chain around her neck and fastened it. "I love how intricate the engraving is."

"That's what drew my attention to them," Brooke admitted. "And then I saw that they said best friends and realized they were perfect."

"Where's yours?" Haley asked.

"I'm wearing it," Brooke said as she pulled it out from under her shirt so Haley could see it. "See."

"You know, when I didn't hear from you yesterday I was _so_ pissed at you," Haley told Brooke. "I thought that you were too busy with your new friends in Charlotte to even remember that it was my birthday."

"I'm so sorry about yesterday Haley," Brooke told her in a sincere tone as she sat beside her. Karen and Keith got up and left the room to let them talk in peace. "I've had so much to keep track of at this new school and I had tons of reminders on my phone, but they got deleted. I know I shouldn't have needed them but you know what I'm like when my head gets swamped."

"It just hurts knowing that you forgot my birthday." Haley said.

"I know I hurt you Haley. And I'm truly, truly sorry," Brooke told her in a sad tone. "That's the last thing that I would ever want to do. I don't know what is wrong with me lately. My head is all over the place and I don't know how to sort it out. I thought I'd found a way to get back to normal but I almost made an even bigger mistake than forgetting your birthday."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley offered. She could see the turmoil in Brooke's eyes.

"Not today," Brooke told her. "Today is _your_ day. My messed up life can wait."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked her.

"I'm sure," Brooke said as she smiled. Haley saw that it didn't reach her eyes. "Now lets get you ready for your pamper session. Kylie will be here soon."

**~X~**

In the early hours of the next morning, Brooke was led in the spare bed in Haley's room wide awake. She had been trying for hours to get to sleep but had been unsuccessful. She threw the covers back and climbed out of the bed. She glanced over at Haley as she stood and saw that she was fast asleep.

She quickly and quietly made her way over to the door. She didn't bother to turn a light on as she didn't want to disturb Haley. When she reached the door her hand searched for the handle. She found it on the third attempt and she opened the door and headed out into the hallway.

She walked along the hallway and made her way to Lucas's bedroom door. She opened it and headed inside. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked around at the familiar room. It was bathed in moonlight and it gave the room a ghostly glow.

She pushed the door to but didn't close it completely before she headed over to the neatly made bed. She sat down on the side that Lucas usually slept on. Her eyes fell on a picture of the two of them together as she did. She picked it up as she led down and looked at it as her finger stroked over Lucas's face. Her tears began to fall as she did and she moved the picture and held it against her chest as she cried.

She was unaware of Haley listening to her sobs from the other side of the door.


	34. We Change, We Wait

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

"Here you are," Alex said to Brooke as she walked into her room after school on Monday. "I take it that the reason you weren't at school today was because you were recovering from your weekend with Andy?"

"Actually no," Brooke replied as she looked up from her sketches. "The reason why I didn't go to school today was because my mom and dad let me take the day off to drive back from Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill?" Alex asked as she frowned. "What were you doing there?"

"Don't play dumb with me Alex," Brooke said as she stood from her chair. "You know fine well why I was in Tree Hill. I found out what you did to my phone."

"I thought you wouldn't want the interruptions while you and Andy were _busy_." Alex said as she smirked.

"Well FYI me and Andy _didn't_ get busy," Brooke told her as she glared at her. "And I won't be seeing him again. So you and Carrie will have to find some other girl to keep Andy company while you're with Cooper and Nick."

"Brooke don't be like this," Alex said. "You and Andy are perfect together."

"No we're not," Brooke replied. "And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he's far too old for me." Brooke told her.

"He's only 25." Alex pointed out.

"And I'm only 16." Brooke told her.

"Nearly 17." Alex corrected.

"He's still too old," Brooke told her. "And he's not Lucas."

"I thought you were done with that loser?" Alex asked as she rolled her eyes.

"How _dare_ you?" Brooke said as she walked the few steps towards Alex and slapped her. The sound of Brooke's hand connecting with Alex's cheek echoed slightly in the room.

"You bitch!" Alex said as she looked at Brooke in shock and held her cheek.

"Says the one who almost caused me to lose my best friend," Brooke said in an angry tone. "Now get the hell out of my house. I never want to see you again."

"That'll be pretty hard considering that we go to the same school and have the same classes." Alex pointed out in a smug tone.

"Well that can easily be changed," Brooke told her. "Now go. Before I give you more than just a slap."

"You're going to regret this Brooke Davis," Alex said as she headed towards the bedroom door. "Trust me, you're going to wish you hadn't done what you just did."

"Whatever." Brooke said as she glared at the retreating brunette.

She then followed her to make sure that she was definitely leaving. Once Alex was gone, Brooke returned to her bedroom. However, instead of returning to her sketches she walked into her closet. She then pulled a box from one of the shelves and headed back into her bedroom. She went over to the bed and sat down before she opened the box. She then took out a writing pad and pen and began to write. A while later when she was done, she slipped the letter into an envelope and sealed it before she wrote on the back. She then placed it back into the box along with the other letters that she had written, before she put the pad and pen back inside and placed the lid on top.

**~X~**

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Brooke asked that evening.

"Sure sweetie," Victoria said as she looked up from her magazine. "What's wrong?"

"Do I really have to go to school at Ryburn Academy?" she asked as she sighed.

"I thought you were settling in there well," Victoria said as she closed her magazine. "You seemed to be getting along great with Alex and Carrie."

"Well I'm not," Brooke said as she frowned. "It was Alex's fault that I forgot Haley's birthday. She deleted things from my phone; including a picture of me and Lucas."

"I see," Victoria replied. "And you think that by changing schools it'll help?"

"No I don't want to change schools," Brooke said. Victoria gave her a puzzled look in response. "Can I not do home schooling? I know it was one of the options that you and daddy were talking about before you decided on Ryburn."

"You want to be home schooled?" Victoria asked in surprise. Brooke nodded. "But what about cheerleading? I thought you enjoyed that."

"I enjoyed it in Tree Hill when I was cheering with Haley," Brooke pointed out. "It's just not the same here. Please mom. I've given it a lot of thought and it's what I want."

"Well I can't promise you anything Brooke," Victoria told her. "I'll have to discuss it with your father first."

"Thanks mom." Brooke said in a quiet tone.

"Brooke is it just this falling out with Alex that's brought on this sudden change of heart?" Victoria asked as she gave her daughter a concerned look.

"No it's not," Brooke admitted. "I just feel like I don't fit in at this new school. I know it's only been a few weeks but that school just isn't me mom. I think I'd be better off doing the home school thing."

"What if it doesn't work out?" Victoria asked her.

"Then maybe you'd consider letting me stay with Haley and going back to school at Tree Hill High like I was going to before I decided to come here with you and daddy." Brooke suggested.

"Like I said I'll have to discuss it with your father first," Victoria said as they heard the front door close. "I'll let him relax a little before I talk to him."

"I'll be in my room." Brooke said as she left the lounge. She greeted her father as she passed him in the hallway, before she headed into her room and closed the door.

**~X~**

Lucas and Nathan were led on their beds, staring at the paper in front of them with thoughtful expressions on their faces. They were both writing letters to send home.

"You know, I don't know why I'm writing this," Lucas said as he sighed. "I bet Brooke doesn't even read it."

"She might," Nathan replied as he looked up from the letter he was writing to Haley. He frowned as he added. "I'm craving a burger. Is that strange?"

"Not for you no," Lucas replied as he laughed. "Or are you going out in sympathy with Haley?"

"I'm going to write it in the letter and ask," Nathan replied with a chuckle of his own. Lucas laughed louder at Nathan's reply. "Along with the date and time so she can tell me if she was craving a burger when I was."

"I can just imagine you having sympathy pains when she's in labor." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Man I hope I don't," Nathan said as he pulled an unimpressed expression. "And if I do, I hope we're not out on some mission at the time."

"That would be kinda funny," Lucas said as he chuckled. "I can just imagine the radio call. We need a med evac because Nathan's in labor."

"Oh ha ha you're so freaking funny," Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes. "Are you sure your parents didn't drop you on the head when you were a baby?"

"Maybe," Lucas replied. "They probably did the same to Haley as well. I mean why else would she want to date you?"

"My good looks, witty sense of humor and not to mention my sexy as hell body," Nathan said in a playful tone. "Man I _really_ want a burger now."

"You're making me want one now," Lucas said in an almost whine. He then dropped his pen before he said. "Let's go and visit Ian and see if he'll be kind enough to make us a burger."

"I hope he'll make two," Nathan said as they stood from their beds. "Because there's no way that I'm sharing a burger with you."

**~X~**

"Brooke honey, can you come into the lounge?" Victoria asked as she poked her head around Brooke's bedroom door.

"Sure," Brooke replied as she climbed off her bed. She then followed Victoria to the lounge. "Did you talk to daddy yet?"

"Yes she did," Richard answered as Victoria and Brooke sat on the sofa. "So you want to be home schooled huh?"

"Yes." Brooke confirmed.

"Well your mother and I have gone over the figures and it'll save us some money hiring a tutor rather than pay the fees for Ryburn," Richard told her. He grinned as he added. "And you know how I like to save money where I can."

"So you'll let me do it then?" Brooke asked in a hopeful tone.

"I don't see why not," Richard replied. He then looked at Brooke firmly as he asked. "That is if you're a hundred percent sure about this."

"I am." Brooke told him.

"Well I'll start looking for a suitable tutor for you tomorrow." Richard told her.

"Can we arrange a schedule for subjects that I'll actually need for a job?" Brooke asked. "I was thinking like if I did business studies I could go to work with you and mom for that and you could teach me the business side of things."

"That's a good idea," Victoria said. "There's no better place to learn than the workplace."

"I agree," Richard said sounding impressed. "So what other subjects would you want on your schedule?"

"Some kind of design thing would be good," Brooke replied. "I'd need math obviously for the accounts side of things. And whatever else you think would benefit me."

"I have to say Brooke you've surprised me with this request," Richard told her. "And it's a good surprise. And I'll make sure that I find you the best tutor for what you want to do."

"I'm guessing that you want to come and work with me and your father when you're older?" Victoria asked.

"Well yeah," Brooke replied. "I just assumed I would be anyway. So the more I learn now, the better I'll be when I go to work. Plus it'll do me good to have something I want to do to focus on."

"That's good to hear," Richard told her. "Just don't make it so that I regret agreeing to this okay?"

"I promise you I won't." Brooke told him.

"You better not," Richard told her. He then smiled as he said. "Now come over here and give your old dad a hug."

"Thanks for doing this daddy," Brooke said as she went over and hugged him. "I promise I won't let you down."

**~X~**

Lucas, Owen and Clay were busy suiting Nathan up before he went to investigate reports of a bomb being spotted. Once he was fully suited up, Nathan began to head down the dusty road towards where the bomb was. Lucas, Clay and Owen took cover and observed the area with their guns at the ready. As they watched, smoke seemed to appear from where Nathan was.

"Hey James, can you hear me?" Owen asked Nathan through the radio. "What's going on with the smoke on the side of the road? Over!"

"_Creating a diversion_." Nathan replied.

"From what? Is there a threat? Scott, get up on the wall!" Owen ordered Lucas as he tried not to panic. Lucas obediently climbed up onto the wall. "Tell me what you see Specialist!"

"All right. I got him. He's walking down range." Lucas replied as he caught sight of Nathan.

"James the smoke is killing my visibility," Owen said into the radio. "Where are you in relationship to the IED? Are you within 100 meters yet?"

"_I don't know. I'll tell you when I'm standing over it_." Nathan replied.

Nathan emerged from smoke and continued to walk down the road. As he walked, a taxi came speeding through a blockade that had been set up. The soldiers that were manning the blockade tried to stop it, but failed. It continued heading towards Nathan at the same fast speed. Nathan saw it, pulled a gun out and aimed it at the driver. The car screeched to a halt.

"Oh no! A car's stopped in front of him!" Lucas informed Owen.

"Shit!" Owen muttered to himself. He then went on the radio. "James! Come back now!"

"_EOD just pulled a nine on a car. Want me to send back up_?" Felix asked Owen through the radio. He was part of the blockade.

"_I got it_." Nathan replied to them both.

"_Baker, Keller_." Felix instructed to two men who were with him.

"_Negative! Negative! Stand down_!_"_ Owen ordered. _"The blast will come up the block. Stay clear around the corner. EOD has the situation under control. Over."_

"Where you going?" Nathan asked the driver of the car.

"_Hold your fire on my command_." Owen's voice said over the radio.

"Want to back up?" Nathan asked the driver as he tried to keep his cool.

The driver didn't move. Julian and Chase ran to the car to give Nathan back up. Both told the driver to get out of the car.

"What are you doing? Back up. Hello?" Nathan said as he fired a couple of shots at the ground near the cab's front right wheel. "You wanna get back?"

"Shit." Owen muttered as he climbed on top of the Humvee and saw Nathan shoot the windshield of the car. It shattered as the bullets ripped through it. Nathan then went up to the driver's door and pointed the gun at the driver, before he pointed behind the car.

"It's that way," Nathan told him. He then put the gun against the drivers head. "Back."

"_The nine is now pressing into the driver's forehead."_ Felix said over the radio. The driver then slowly backed away from Nathan. Nathan kept the gun on him as he did. Chris and Julian then pulled him out of the car and dragged him away.

"_Well if he wasn't an insurgent, he sure the hell is now_." Nathan said to Owen through the radio.

"_Roger that, it's real funny_!" Owen said in a sarcastic tone as Nathan continued down the road.

He saw a skinny, scruffy looking cat walking down the road as he moved and he wondered what Haley would think if she had seen it. He stopped as he reached his location and looked around. He saw wires that led into a pile of rubble and crouched down to get a closer look. He moved some rubbish out of his way and his eyebrows rose in surprise at what he saw. He pulled out a battery from the device as he said.

"Found something. Hell baby!" He then cut the wires. "Gotcha! All right. All right we're done. Good to go. Good to go."

"Come down Specialist." Owen said to Lucas who was still perched on the wall.

"Roger!" Lucas replied as he breathed a sigh of relief and jumped off the wall. As he did he missed seeing Nathan look at the bomb again and see another wire.

"_Ah, got a wire. Hang on. Oh, where are you going?"_ Nathan said into the radio as he followed the trail of the wire. He groaned inwardly at what he found. "_Secondary_."

"Shit. Take cover. Get in the wall, get in the wall," Owen said to Lucas and Clay. They took cover and Owen moved behind the Humvee as Nathan pulled on the wires and revealed six more bombs that were all connected together.

"Oh boy!" Nathan said as he took a deep breath. He then began to disarm them one by one.

**~X~**

"Brooke I've found you a tutor." Richard said at breakfast the next day.

"Already?!" Brooke asked as her eyes almost fell out of her head. "How did you manage that?!"

"I was talking to a business contact last night and he mentioned somebody who I thought would be perfect to be your tutor." Richard told her.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Her name is Lindsey Strauss," Richard replied. "She's got teaching degrees in the areas you specified as well as some other useful areas. She was also looking for a job, so the timing couldn't be better."

"When am I meeting her?" Brooke asked.

"Your mother and I have rearranged our schedules to see her this morning at nine thirty. She's coming here after she's taken her son to daycare." Richard told her.

"So you won't have to go to school." Victoria added.

"And if everything is fine with Lindsey, then you won't be going back to the school and I'll be getting a refund on the fees I paid." Richard said.

"I have to go and empty my locker," Brooke said. "Or will they do that and forward my things here?"

"Well we'll have to go to the school to finalize everything, so I don't see why you can't tag along and do that then." Victoria told her.

"I hope Lindsey is nice," Brooke said. "I don't want one of those severely strict tutors that will be punishing me for looking at them the wrong way."

"We'll see if she is or not when she gets here," Richard told her. "You know I actually prefer the idea of you having one on one tuition. That way I know that if you're struggling with any of the subjects, the tutor will be there to spend time to focus on helping you. Rather than worrying about splitting their time in a class full of students."

"Me too," Brooke agreed earning her a surprised look from her parents. "When Lucas took the time to explain Shakespeare to me on the web cam, it was amazing how I was actually able to understand the text. And the times Haley took the time to explain things to me about other subjects helped too."

"Hopefully Lindsey will be able to do the same," Victoria said. "Now get eating so we can get the place cleaned up before she gets here."

**~X~**

"I'm impressed that you didn't blow yourself up while you diffused those bombs," Lucas said as he and Nathan warmed up ready for a basketball game at the base. "Luck must have been on your side today."

"There was no luck at all Luke," Nathan replied with a cheeky grin. "It was my cool nerve and expertise that saved the day."

"Cool nerve?" Lucas asked before he erupted into hysterics. "Oh man that's a good one. I bet you were shitting bricks really."

"Honestly there was a moment where I thought that was going to happen," Nathan admitted. "But it didn't."

"I think Owen did," Lucas said as his laughter died down. "Especially when you created that smoke screen."

"Yeah so did I," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "As for the smoke screen it was a spur of the moment thing. Hey did you see the cat that went running past?"

"Where?" Lucas asked as he looked around them.

"Not here you dumbass," Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes. "On the street when I created the smoke screen. It looked like a bag of bones with fur on it."

"No I didn't see it." Lucas replied.

"Well I did," Nathan replied. "And the first thing that came into my head was what would Haley think if she saw it."

"If Haley had seen it she would have taken it home and fed it up and begged my parents to keep it," Lucas replied with a smile. "Brooke would more than likely do the same."

"Yeah you're probably right," Nathan replied. He then paused before he asked. "So are you not quite so bitter towards Brooke now?"

"No," Lucas admitted. "You made me see sense before I did something really stupid."

"You mean like boning Rachel?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas replied as he frowned. "I can't believe that that thought actually crossed my mind."

"Well word is that Ian _and_ Chris have done exactly that." Nathan told him.

"You're shitting me?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone.

"Nope." Nathan replied.

"Where did you hear that?" Lucas asked.

"I overheard Rachel talking to Quinn when I went to get a band aid from her." Nathan explained.

"Damn," Lucas muttered. "She really didn't waste any time did she?"

"Nope," Nathan agreed. "Which is why I'm really glad that you didn't go and sleep with her."

"Me too," Lucas said as he shuddered. He then decided to change the subject. "You ready to start the game then?"

"Most definitely," Nathan replied. "And just so you know, I'm going to beat your scrawny ass."

"Yeah right," Lucas replied as he laughed. "You've never managed that yet, so why would I let you now?"

"Let's just get on with the game so I can prove to you I'm gonna beat you." Nathan replied as he chuckled and headed over to where the other guys were gathered ready to play the game.

**~X~**

"So when I go to work with you and daddy do I get paid?" Brooke asked in a playful tone as she and Victoria walked through the mall together.

"I don't see why not," Victoria replied. "It'll be the start of learning to be responsible with money."

"So there won't be anymore credit card?" Brooke asked in a slightly worried tone.

"I think you'll be able to keep that for emergencies," Victoria replied. "But your father and I will be paying you well Brooke."

"I hope so," Brooke replied. "I have to look great for when Lucas comes home remember."

"From that comment I take it that you've worked through the issues you had with him." Victoria remarked.

"Yes I have," Brooke replied. "This weekend made me realize a lot of things. And one of them was how important Lucas is to me."

"I see," Victoria replied in a soft tone. "I'm glad that you've resolved the Lucas issue after what he did. I hated seeing you so down."

"I hated being down," Brooke told her. "But I think I'm on the way to being up again. If you know what I mean."

"I do sweetie," Victoria replied. "Now why don't we go to the salon and have a pamper session?"

"That sounds pretty awesome," Brooke told her. "My hair needs some TLC."

"I hope Alexander is working today. He worked wonders with my hair the last time I was there." Victoria said.

"I miss Kylie doing my hair. In fact I should have asked her to do it when I had her do Haley's pamper afternoon on Saturday," Brooke said as she frowned. "I feel like having a complete change."

"MacKenna is supposed to be one of the best hairdressers at the salon," Victoria told her. "If she's free and working you could ask her what she thinks would suit you."

"I feel like having a lot cut off," Brooke said in a thoughtful tone. "And maybe even change the color."

"You'll be able to discuss all that in the consultation," Victoria told her as they reached the salon. "It looks pretty dead in here. It looks like we're in luck."

"I'm looking forward to getting this make over." Brooke said as she and Victoria went through the door.

"Just don't be having anything radical done Brooke," Victoria told her. "If you want to work in the business world you need a hairstyle _and_ color that makes you look professional. So you won't be having any of these psychedelic colors that you see people with these days."

"Don't worry mom, I'm not having a color like that," Brooke assured her. "I have something in mind that will be perfect for business."

**~X~**

"Mom!" Haley yelled as she stuck her head around her bedroom door. "My clothes don't fit me _again_!"

"What do you mean they don't fit?" Karen asked as she walked down the hallway towards her room.

"They don't fit as in I can't get anything fastened," Haley said in an upset tone. Karen went into her bedroom and closed the door. "Even my sweats won't stretch over my ass."

"What about the maternity clothes we bought you a couple of weeks ago?" Karen asked.

"They're too tight," Haley said as she sighed. "I'm glad I kept the tags on them so you'll be able to exchange them for a bigger size."

"Scott must have had a growth spurt." Karen said as she began to fold the clothes that were strewn on the bed.

"I think it's my ass that had the growth spurt," Haley said sounding close to tears. "I'm so glad that Nathan isn't here to see how fat I am right now."

"You're not fat sweetie," Karen assured her. "I know you may feel like it but I assure you that you're not. I was ten times the size you are when I was pregnant with your brother."

"You were?" Haley asked as she sat on her bed.

"Yes," Karen replied as she continued to fold the clothes. "And my legs were like two tree trunks. You couldn't even see where my knees were and I had no ankles."

"How did you cope mom?" Haley asked as she sighed.

"By wearing things that resembled marquees," Karen replied. "And your father was kind enough to massage my feet and the place where my ankles used to be."

"I wish Nathan was here to do that to mine," Haley said in a glum tone. "I really miss him mom. I wish he was back here."

"I know you do honey," Karen said as she stopped her folding and went and sat beside Haley on the bed. "I've lost track of the amount of times I wished that your brother had chosen a different career. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of what he's doing. I'm just worried that he won't come home."

"Same here," Haley said as she leaned her head on Karen's shoulder. "Can you go to the store and change the clothes for me mom. I really have nothing to wear. Well apart from my bathrobe and the dress Brooke made me."

"Of course I'll go and exchange them for you," Karen replied. "You need something to wear. What did you wear to school?"

"The dress that Brooke made me," Haley told her. "It was the only thing I could get into. I got a few odd looks in it with it being a formal looking dress. And I was so worried about damaging it."

"Well I better head to the store then before it closes," Karen said as she stood. She then went over to the other bed and continued to fold the items up that she would need to take back. "Where's the bag for them Haley?"

"It's in the closet," she replied. "I'll get it."

"I think we'll have take out for dinner tonight. Is there any particular thing you're craving?" Karen asked as Haley retrieved the bag.

"Fajitas," Haley said in a longing tone. "All day long I've been daydreaming about sinking my teeth into a nice fattening fajita."

"What filling do you want?" Karen asked in an amused tone as she placed the clothes into the shopping bag.

"Chicken," Haley told her dreamily. "And can I get like triple cheese on them?"

"Sure you can," Karen replied. "Now I'm going to go and ask your father. I'll let you get on with your homework."


	35. You've Dug Your Own Grave, Now Lie In It

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

"Brooke I didn't recognize you then," Richard said as Victoria and Brooke walked into the lounge after returning from their shopping trip. "That's certainly different to how you usually have your hair."

"I wanted a change," Brooke said as she ran her hand over her hair. It was now chin length and black. "And it looks more businessy than my hair did before."

"Just think of all the time you'll save doing your hair in the morning," Victoria said as she smiled. "I think it makes you look older."

"It does," Richard agreed. "I take it that you had that done ready for when you come to work with us?"

"Yes," Brooke replied. "I want to look the part."

"And you certainly do," Richard assured her. He then asked. "How would you feel about coming to a business dinner with me and your mother this evening? It'll be a good opportunity for you to see how we soften up the potential investors and clients."

"Sure, that would be great," Brooke replied. "I can wear one of the new dresses that I got today."

"You should wear the red one Brooke," Victoria told her. "That looked stunning on you."

"I take it that it's not too over the top for where we're going?" Brooke asked.

"No it isn't," Richard told her. "We're going to dinner and then we're going to watch a performance by an orchestra who will be playing music by some classical composers."

"Really?" Brooke asked. She couldn't picture herself enjoying the night.

"Yes," Victoria confirmed. "It's an exclusive performance so it's not open to just anyone. You had to have invitations to go."

"And you have enough invitations to take me?" Brooke asked. She secretly hoped that the answer would be no.

"Yes we do," Richard replied. "We have our own private box. Which means we can have a party of four."

"Great," Brooke responded with a fake smile. "What time do we leave?"

"We have to be at the restaurant for five," Richard told her as he looked at his watch. "So you have about an hour to get ready."

"I better get busy then," Brooke said as she headed towards the lounge door. "At least I don't have to do anything to my hair."

"Likewise," Victoria said as she followed. "It'll probably take me most of the time to get my make up right."

"Same here." Brooke agreed as she headed towards her bedroom door.

"I'll give you a shout about fifteen minutes before we're ready to leave." Victoria said.

"Okay mom." Brooke said as she headed into her bedroom and closed the door.

**~X~**

"Sorry I'm late Richard. I had car trouble and then my taxi was late."

"Don't worry about it," Richard replied as his potential business associate sat in the seat across from him. "This is my wife Victoria. Victoria this is Andy Hargrove."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Victoria." Andy replied as he smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine," Victoria told him as she returned the smile. "Our daughter will be joining us shortly. She just had to visit the ladies room."

"You don't mind waiting until she comes back before we order do you?" Richard asked.

"Not at all," Andy replied. "It'll give me time to study the menu to see what I want. How old is your daughter?"

"She turns seventeen in May," Victoria told him. "This is her first taste of a business dinner."

"Really?" Andy asked in surprise.

"Yes," Richard replied in a fond tone. "She's decided that she wants to start learning the ins and outs of the business, so that when it's time for her to begin working full time she'll have the knowledge and experience."

"It sounds like she has a good business head on her already." Andy told him.

"Here she is," Richard said as he saw Brooke heading back to the table from behind Andy. "Andy this is our daughter Brooke, Brooke meet Andy Hargrove."

Brooke almost did a double take at the name that her father had said. However, she tried to keep her expression neutral as she sat back in her seat, which just happened to be right beside Andy's. She hoped that Andy wouldn't say anything to her parents about already knowing her. She saw the recognition in his eyes and was glad that he decided to act like he didn't know her.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Brooke." Andy said as he found his voice once again.

"Ditto," Brooke replied hoping she didn't sound too shocked. She then turned to her parents and asked. "Are we ordering yet?"

"We will once Andy has had a chance to look at the menu," Richard told her. "What would you like to drink Andy?"

"A large brandy would be great." Andy replied.

He then glanced at Brooke as Richard signaled the waiter to give him their drinks order. She quickly avoided his gaze and pretended to look in her purse for something. She kept her eyes down as she felt his gaze on her. She silently cursed Carrie and Alex in her head for introducing her to Andy. As she continued to rummage in her purse, she had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

**~X~**

"I take it that you're not really into that type of music?" Andy asked Brooke as he walked out onto the balcony she was stood on. She turned around to face him at the sound of his voice.

"Not really." Brooke replied in a hesitant tone.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked as he frowned. "Why did you pretend to be twenty one?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied as she sighed. "I let Carrie and Alex talk me into going to that party. I didn't really want to go. Alex made me a fake ID so I could get in and get served at the bar."

"Alex knew your real age?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"Yes she did." Brooke replied.

"This is unbelievable," Andy said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "We've done things that could send me to jail. I'm really glad that we didn't go all the way that night. Because if we had I would be in even deeper trouble than I already am."

"I'm not going to tell anyone about what we did Andy," Brooke assured him. "So you won't be going to jail."

"How can you be sure Brooke?" he asked. "Carrie or Alex might let something slip."

"Well if they do they'll be dropping Cooper and Nick in it as well." Brooke replied.

"Why would they?" he asked as he gave her an intense look.

"Because Carrie and Alex are the same age as me." Brooke replied in a soft tone.

"You're kidding?" Andy asked as his eyes widened in surprise at what he heard. Brooke shook her head in reply. "So you're telling me that I'm not the only one who has broken the law?"

"You didn't break the law Andy." Brooke told him.

"We did things that we shouldn't have considering that you're only sixteen," Andy told her in a low tone. "I'm just glad that we didn't have sex that night on the boat."

"Yeah so you said," Brooke replied. "You can't go to jail because what we did do was legal. I'm over the age of consent in this state and I said yes. I didn't tell you to stop."

"Do you know how disgusted I feel about myself?" Andy asked sounding more pissed off by the moment. "When I think of the two of us doing the things that we did, it makes me feel ill now. I feel like some kind of sick weirdo because of it."

"Andy you shouldn't," Brooke replied. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel like I have?" he asked as he looked at her through narrowed eyes. "And I'm pretty sure that Cooper and Nick will feel exactly the same when they find out that their girlfriends are in high school."

"I'm sorry okay?" Brooke asked as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I made a bad decision. I thought that if I dated you it would help me get over Lucas."

"Who is Lucas?" Andy asked.

"He's my best friends brother," Brooke replied. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I've been in love with him for what feels like forever. We were supposed to get married earlier this year, but he changed his mind on the day."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Andy replied in a sincere tone. "I can understand how hard that must have been for you. But is it really the right thing to do to begin something with another guy so you can get over your ex?"

"There's more," Brooke replied. She turned away from him before she spoke again. "He's technically not my ex."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Andy asked in a confused tone.

"Lucas is in Iraq right now," Brooke began. "I told him to put the engagement ring back on my finger when he returned."

"So technically you're cheating on him?" Andy asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yes," Brooke replied as she wiped at her eyes. "I thought it would make me feel better over him dumping me at the altar, but it only made me feel worse. I know I'm a horrible person for doing it and if I could go back and change what I did. I'm _so_ sorry for using you the way I did."

"I don't believe this," Andy said as he let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't do business with your parents Brooke. Not with this hanging over me. I'm going to leave now because if I don't, I think I could possibly do something that I promised myself I would never do."

"Andy don't leave," Brooke told him. "My dad really wants to do business with you. Don't ruin a good deal just because I was so damn stupid. This isn't their fault."

"I can't Brooke. I just can't," Andy replied as he turned to leave. "I'll leave it up to you to find a reason why I left to tell your parents. You seem pretty good at making things up. Have you ever thought of becoming an actress?"

"Andy don't do this." Brooke pleaded.

"I'm leaving. And I'd prefer not to see you again Brooke." Andy replied as he headed back into the bar. Brooke leaned against the balcony as he left. Tears slipped down her face as she tried to come up with a feasible excuse to tell her parents.

**~X~**

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again?" Andy asked as he opened his front door a few hours later. Brooke was stood on his doorstep wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Can I come in?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Give me a good reason why I should?" he asked as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Because I want to apologize for what I did," Brooke replied. "And I want you to see just how good it will be for you if you go into business with my father."

"You have ten minutes." Andy told her as he stood aside to let her in. She quickly walked through the front door and headed to the lounge. Andy closed the door and followed her.

"Andy I am truly sorry for what I did," Brooke began. "I'm sorry for lying to you about who I was and how old I was. I'm sorry for putting you in the position I did. I was stupid and I gave your feelings no consideration by what I did. It was the most stupidest thing that I've ever done."

"You pretty much said things along those lines on the balcony," Andy replied. "So why did you come here when you should be in bed? It is a school night after all."

"I wanted you to know how sorry I am for what I did," Brooke told him. "And I wanted to ask you if you would reconsider going into business with my father. It's clear to see that the deal will benefit the both of you. Please don't let my stupid mistake stop you from doing that. I promise you that I will never do anything as stupid as that again."

"You expect me to believe that?" Andy asked. "All that has left your mouth since I met you is a pack of lies. How do I know that you're not just saying all this just so that I do business with your father?"

"Because I'm not that type of person," Brooke told him. "I know I did wrong by lying to you and I'm sorry for that. Don't judge my parents on my actions. They work damn hard and you'll be missing out and a lot more money if you refuse to work with them just because of me. You won't even have to see me or deal with me. It'll be with my parents. Please just give them a chance."

"You think highly of your parents don't you?" Andy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Of course I do," Brooke replied. "They're my parents and I love them. I don't want anything that I've done to ruin things for them."

"I'll think about it okay?" Andy told her. "If I change my mind I'll call your dad tomorrow to tell him. But before I think about it I want you to do something for me."

"What?" Brooke asked in a slightly hesitant tone.

"I want you to promise me that you won't do anything as stupid as that again," Andy told her. "Just think what could have happened to you if it had been somebody less understanding with you on the boat. It could have turned out really bad for you Brooke."

"I promise I'll never do anything as stupid as that again Andy." Brooke told him.

"There's something else as well," he replied in a thoughtful tone. Brooke gave him a quizzical look as she waited for him to continue. "You can help me tell Cooper and Nick about Carrie and Alex's real ages. I don't want them getting into trouble with anybody over their lies."

"When do you want me to help?" Brooke asked.

"Tomorrow," Andy told her. "Remember we were all supposed to go out to dinner."

"I completely forgot about that," Brooke admitted. "I take it you have a plan?"

"I do actually," Andy replied. "We'll tell Nick and Cooper before we go to dinner. I'll invite them here. Then we'll make Alex and Carrie think that everything is normal before they get a taste of their own medicine."

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked.

"I have a friend in the police force," Andy replied. "I was thinking of getting him to do a check of ID's or something where we're going to."

"But if they do that that will mean I'll get caught to." Brooke told him.

"Not if you have your real ID with you and don't drink any alcohol," Andy told her. "We're going to be at a restaurant remember, so you're quite entitled to eat there no matter how old you are."

"I like this idea," Brooke said. "Alex deserves it after what she did."

"What did she do?" Andy asked. His anger had now seemed to be gone.

"She almost made me forget my best friend's birthday," Brooke told him. "And she deleted a picture of me and Lucas from my phone."

"This Lucas guy really hurt you didn't he?" Andy asked as he saw the look in her eyes.

"He did," Brooke confirmed as she took a deep breath. "I haven't spoken to him since the day he left Tree Hill to head back to his base. I've written him letters but I've not sent any of them to him. I keep them in a box in my closet."

"Has he written to you?" Andy asked.

"No," Brooke replied. "But then again I'm not sure if he has my new address."

"Well maybe you should send these letters to him," Andy told her. "He could be over there thinking that you hate him. That won't be good for either of you because he's probably not worried about getting hurt if he does think that."

"Oh my God I never thought of that," Brooke said as he eyes filled with tears. "I need to go home so I can get the letters sorted so I can send them first thing in the morning."

"You're not leaving yet," Andy said as he stopped her. "Not in that state. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you on the drive back."

"I need to go and do this." Brooke insisted.

"Like you said you'll be sending them in the morning," Andy told her. "That's when the post office will be open. So you can stay here until you've calmed down and are in a fit state to drive."

"Thank you for being so kind Andy," Brooke said in almost a whisper. "I don't deserve it after what I've done to you."

"You've apologized for that," Andy replied. "Now why don't you take a seat and I'll go and make you a coffee. You're not leaving until you've calmed down. Like I said I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you on your drive home."

**~X~**

"You're kidding me?" Cooper asked Andy the next afternoon. Andy had just filled him and Nick in about the real ages of Alex and Carrie.

"I wish I was but I'm not," Andy replied as he looked over at Brooke. "Brooke told me everything last night."

"This is unbelievable," Nick said as he shook his head. "What school do they go to?"

"Ryburn Academy," Brooke replied. "It was where I went until I decided I wanted to do home schooling."

"Ryburn Academy?" Cooper asked. Brooke nodded. "I have to go there to do a lecture in one of the computer classes next week."

"That'll be the class that Alex and Carrie are in." Brooke told him.

"That should be an interesting experience," Cooper replied. "But I think the best part will be seeing their expressions when they find out that it's me who will be doing the lecture."

"I can't wait to see their faces when Andy's plan gets put into action at dinner." Nick said.

"You're sure that I won't get into trouble when that happens right?" Brooke asked in an uneasy tone.

"I'm sure you won't," Andy replied. "I spoke to my friend and it'll just be Alex and Carrie who will be getting punished. I told him that you were my informant."

"I see," Brooke replied. "What exactly did you say?"

"I told him that you had told me about what Carrie and Alex were doing when we were at the business dinner last night," Andy explained. "It's only a slight lie compared to what happened. And it's convenient seeing as though me and your father will be doing business together after all."

"Thanks for rethinking on that," Brooke said in a grateful tone. "I hardly got any sleep last night because of it."

"Did you get those letters sent off this morning?" Andy asked.

"I sent one of them," Brooke replied as she looked at Nick and Cooper who were now talking quietly between themselves. "I chickened out of sending all of them in case he doesn't feel the same."

"I see," Andy replied in a soft tone. He then changed the subject. "Are you still getting ready for dinner here?"

"Yeah. My parents think that I'm over at Alex's and Carrie's," Brooke explained. "I hate lying to them, but I guess that it's okay in this situation right?"

"Right," Andy replied. "I put your things in my room seeing as though Nick and Cooper are using the other two. Plus mine has an en-suite. I'll make sure to knock before I go in."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she smiled. "You're being so kind to me after what I did. I don't deserve it."

"Look we've all done things that we're not proud of," Andy told her. "And I believe that you've learnt from this experience. So I'm hoping that we can at least be friends."

"Of course we can," Brooke said as she hugged him. "If everybody had friends like you and Haley then the world would be a much better place."

"Thanks." Andy replied sounding embarrassed.

"Right I'm going to go and have my soak in the tub now," Brooke told him. "Have fun playing poker."

"Oh I will," Andy assured her as he grinned. "I always beat these two."

"I'll leave you three to it then." Brooke said before she headed out of the room.

**~X~**

"I'm surprised to see you here," Alex said to Brooke as they sat at the table after dessert was finished. They were sat in a private function room at an exclusive restaurant. It had a private bar and dance floor. Brooke thought that it was perfect for what Andy had set up. "I thought you said that Andy was too old for you?"

"A girl can change her mind right?" Brooke asked in response. They were talking in quiet tones so that nobody around them could hear them.

"Brooke would you like to dance?" Andy asked.

"Sure I'd love to," Brooke said as she took his outstretched hand. They then headed to the dance floor where they began to dance to the slow classical music that was playing. "I take it your friend is on his way?"

"He sure is," Andy replied. "He sent me a text message. Cooper and Nick are going to keep Alex and Carrie supplied with their cocktails so they'll get caught red handed."

"I kind of feel bad that Carrie is going to get in trouble," Brooke told him. "She's only been nice to me. It's Alex who has been a bitch. And she's the one that said that I had to watch my back."

"Well she's getting what she deserves then," Andy told her as the door to the private room opened and several police officers walked in. "It's too late to back out now anyway."

"I can't wait to see the look on Alex's face when she gets busted for drinking." Brooke said as she looked over at the table.

"It'll teach her not to mess with Brooke Davis am I right?" Andy asked softly.

"Especially when it almost caused me to lose my best friend," Brooke replied. "She deserves everything she gets."

**~X~**

Lucas looked towards the UN building. He was eyeing his destination which was an illegally parked car not too far away from the main entrance. As he studied the car, he heard the sound of gunfire and flames appeared on the car.

"Shit!" Owen said as he, Nathan and Lucas ducked behind a wall with their equipment.

"It's coming from over here! On the balcony!" Nathan said into the radio as he looked through his binoculars. He heard back up fire come from where Julian and Clay were. Owen then handed Lucas a fire extinguisher.

"Have I got top cover?" Lucas asked.

"That's a negative." Owen replied.

"Nate you stay with me. Owen take top cover." Lucas said.

"Shit!" Owen muttered to himself as he set off running. Lucas came out from behind the wall and made his way to the car. He then began to tackle the car fire with the fire extinguisher. Nathan watched Lucas as he also kept a look out.

"I'm in position." Owen said through the radio as he reached the roof.

After Lucas had managed to put the fire out, he looked into the car. He tried to open the trunk while Owen and Nathan kept watch on the perimeter. He managed to open the trunk with a crow bar that Nathan threw to him and gasped at what he saw. The entire trunk was filled with explosives.

"Oh God!" Lucas mumbled as he dropped the crowbar. He stared at the bombs for a few moments before he started to take the top part of the bomb suit off.

"What's he doing?" Owen asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," Nathan replied in the same tone as Lucas took his helmet off and walked over to Nathan. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"There's enough bang in there to send us all to Jesus. If I'm gonna die I wanna die comfortable," Lucas replied. Nathan swallowed at Lucas's reply. "I need my kit and my cans, yeah?"

"What's going on down there James?" Owen asked.

"I'm getting his kit and his cans. Cover me," Nathan said. He then jumped up and ran to get the equipment Lucas needed while Lucas took the rest of the bomb suit off. Nathan returned with the equipment and handed it to him. "You know if you survive this, you're going to be in _so_ much shit for taking that off."

"It'll give me something to look forward to." Lucas said as he put his headphones on and headed back to the car. He studied the bombs for a moment and noticed that there was an unnecessary amount of wires. He then set about clipping the wires as he spoke into his radio. "Got a lot of det cord, electrical. Right I'm gonna look for the initiating system."

Lucas moved from the trunk to one of the back passenger doors. He opened it and it fell off its hinges. He peered inside and felt around with his hand. He couldn't see or feel anything.

"Well, it's not in the back seat. I don't think," he said into the radio. He then climbed into the car and ripped open the seat covers with his knife. He sighed when his search was unsuccessful. "It's not in the backseat."

"I got a young man on the roof at nine o'clock. Keep an eye on him." Owen said into the radio.

"Roger that." Nathan said as he aimed his gun where Owen had told him. He saw the man Owen was on about and quickly moved his attention back to Lucas and saw that he was now in the front of the car.

"It's not in the front seat. It's not in the door. Not in the floors," Lucas said into the radio. He then opened the glove box and sighed when he saw that it was empty. "Not in the glove box."

"If you haven't found it yet it's probably under the car." Owen suggested.

"Yeah, no wire leads under the car, it's all in here somewhere." Lucas replied. Nathan moved his gun to look around the area saw that another man had a video camera and was filming Lucas.

"Hey Morello." He said into the radio.

"Yeah?"

"You got eyes on some guy with a video camera?" Nathan asked him.

"No, where?" Owen asked in an urgent tone.

"He's right at my twelve o'clock, see him? He's pointing the fucking thing right at me." Nathan said as the man moved the camera to Nathan. He began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He moved his attention back to Lucas and saw that he was still in the front but was now looking into the back.

"Shit. Negative. I don't see him." Owen said.

"He's right at my twelve o'clock. Look twelve o'clock." Nathan repeated.

"Roger that I got him." Owen said as he finally saw the man. Lucas continued to work on the car.

"Getting ready to put me on YouTube. Little shady." Nathan said in an agitated tone.

"Yeah, he looks shady. Keep an eye on him." Owen agreed.

"Got more wire that leads fucking nowhere!" Lucas said into the radio as he followed yet another trail. "Fuck!"

"Hey Scott, how you doing?" Owen asked.

"I'm wonderful. How are you?" Lucas replied sarcastically.

"You know, we been here a while. We need to get outta here soon." Owen told him.

"Uh-huh." Lucas replied in a distracted tone.

"We got a lot of eyes on us Luke, we need to get outta here." Owen told him.

"Roger that. I'm gonna figure this out." Lucas said as he began to work on the car radio.

"Luke we need to get outta here. Luke do you copy?" Owen insisted.

"I get it, I get it!" Lucas said in a frustrated tone. He then took his headphones off and dropped them on floor outside car. "Fuck me!"

"Luke the evac is complete. We can leave. Let the engineers handle this mess." Owen said.

"We moving?" Nathan asked.

"That's affirmative." Owen replied. In the car, Lucas pulled the car radio out of its holder very slowly. The windshield wipers suddenly sprang into action and caused Lucas to jump.

"Interesting." Lucas murmured to himself.

"What's up with Luke? He's not answering me." Owen asked Nathan.

"Yeah I think he removed his headset." Nathan replied.

"Will you tell him to put his radio back on please?" Owen asked in an annoyed tone. Nathan peeked back over the wall to look at Lucas.

"Hey Luke! Sergeant Morello is asking if you'll please put your headset back on," Nathan yelled. Lucas gave him the finger in response. Nathan chuckled to himself as he sank back behind the wall. He then went on the radio and said. "Uh, that's a negative. Yeah it's not gonna happen."

"Shit!" Owen muttered as he spotted three men in a tower of a building. He waved but they never waved back. "I got eyes on three guys at the minaret at six o clock."

Lucas chose that moment to get out of the car and he moved to the hood of the car. He opened it and then began to check under it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Owen asked Nathan. Nathan looked back over the wall.

"I don't know what the fuck he's doing. Looks like he's checking the oil." Nathan replied.

Lucas cut the wire that controlled the wipers and then followed another one. He closed the hood and went back to the driver's side of the car. Owen spotted one of the guys on the minaret waving at the cameraman that was on a roof.

"They're communicating with your cameraman." Owen informed Nathan.

"This is real bad man." Nathan replied.

"Get down James!" Owen told him.

"But I won't be able to see Luke." Nathan replied.

"Get down now!" Owen ordered. He then began to make his way down from the roof.

"We can go!" Nathan shouted over at Lucas. Lucas grinned as he found what he was looking for.

"Bastard," Lucas said as he found a box and quickly disabled it. He threw it behind him as he climbed out of the car. "We're done. Let's get out of here."

"Hey Scott." Owen said as he approached Lucas.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied. Owen never said anything. He just slapped Lucas's face.

"Never turn your headset off again." Owen told him before he turned and stomped away. Nathan chuckled as he and Lucas followed him.


	36. A Box Full of Letters

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

"Brooke, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Lindsey asked her as she finished grading her test.

"I flunked it didn't I?" Brooke asked in a frustrated tone.

"Actually you aced it," Lindsey said as she smiled and showed her the paper. "I'm so happy for you. Well done."

"Wow thanks!" Brooke said as she took the test from her. "I never thought I'd ever get a grade like that in business studies."

"You earned that Brooke," Lindsey told her. "You should be proud of the hard work you did."

"Oh I am trust me," Brooke said in a happy tone. "I think this will be ones of those things that gets put on the refrigerator."

"I do that with Logan." Lindsey admitted.

"I've only really had one thing that was fit for going on it," Brooke replied sadly. "And that was an English assignment that me ex boyfriend helped me with."

"Can I ask you a question about him?" Lindsey asked.

"Sure." Brooke replied.

"Why is it that sometimes you refer to him as your ex and others you call him your boyfriend?" Lindsey asked softly.

"Because my head is all over the place regarding him," Brooke admitted. "One moment I think I've forgiven him for things he's done in the past and then the next I hate him for it. I'm one big emotional mess regarding him and I hate it."

"He's in Iraq right?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah," Brooke confirmed. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure you can," Lindsey replied. "You know that it won't go any further."

"I write him a letter every single day," Brooke told her. "I just haven't sent any of them."

"Why not?" Lindsey asked in a curious tone.

"I'm too scared to," Brooke admitted. "I've left it so long without getting into any type of contact with him. I'm scared that he'll send them back to me unopened. I was supposed to have sent them a few weeks ago but I chickened out."

"Brooke, he'll more than likely be ecstatic that you've written to him," Lindsey told her. "Imagine how he must feel when the other guys get letters from their loved ones."

"But why hasn't he written to me?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe he's feeling the same way you are about sending a letter," Lindsey suggested. "One of you is going to have to make the first move. I know it's going to be difficult for you, but you should send him all the letters."

"I don't think I can do that by myself," Brooke replied. "I always talk myself out of it."

"How about if I go to the post office with you?" Lindsey asked. "Would that help?"

"You'd do that for me?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course," Lindsey told her as she smiled. She then looked at the time. "Why don't you go and get the letters and we'll head to the post office after I pick Logan up from daycare? Then once they've been posted we can all go for ice cream to celebrate you acing your test."

"That sounds great," Brooke told her. "I love hanging out with Logan. He's such a cutie. What happened to his dad?"

"That's a good question," Lindsey replied with a sigh. "He's vanished off the face of the earth."

"How did you meet him?" Brooke asked. She then quickly added. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I met him at a party when I was in my senior year of college," Lindsey began. "He was a freshman on a basketball scholarship. We'd both had a lot to drink and we ended up sleeping together. The next morning when I woke up he had gone. And it turned out he'd given me a fake name and he wasn't a student at the college."

"Wow that sucks." Brooke said in a sympathetic tone.

"That was the one and only time I'd ever done anything like that," Lindsey continued. "And a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I struggled with deciding what the right thing to do for me was."

"How did you come to the decision to keep him?" Brooke asked curiously.

"When I saw the first sonogram," Lindsey replied. "Even though he was just a little blob I fell in love with him right away and my mind was made up. And I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Does he ever ask about his father?" Brooke asked.

"So far he hasn't," Lindsey replied. "I have a feeling he'll start asking when he's old enough to notice. And I have no idea what I'm going to tell him. Anyway that's enough about my past. Let's get your letters sorted so we can get them sent away."

"I'll be as quick as I can." Brooke said as she got up from the dining table and headed to her room. She wanted to write one more letter before she sent them away.

**~X~**

"I can't believe they're on their way to Lucas," Brooke said as she, Lindsey and Logan exited the post office. "I hope they reach him okay and that he doesn't send them back unopened."

"I don't think he will Brooke," Lindsey assured her. "I think he'll be pleased that he has so much reading to do. Have the letters got dates on them?"

"Yeah and I numbered each envelope so he would know which order to read them in." Brooke told her.

"That's a good idea," Lindsey told her. "That way he can keep track."

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "I wonder how long it will take them to get there."

"It shouldn't be too long," Lindsey said as they headed back to her car. "Now Logan what ice cream do you want?"

"Chocolate!" He said in an excited tone. "What you having Brooke?"

"I think I might have some chocolate too," Brooke replied with a smile. "And some other flavors as well seeing as though I aced my test."

"Why not?" Lindsey asked in reply. "And this is my treat, so I don't want to see any of your money Brooke."

"Okay," Brooke replied with a smile. "I definitely won't turn down free ice cream."

"Let's get Logan in his car seat so we can get going then," Lindsey said as she lifted him up. "Are you going to promise me that you won't get ice cream all over yourself this time?"

"I'll try not too," Logan replied with a frown. "It all sticky."

"He just reminded me of Lucas then the way he frowned." Brooke said as she laughed.

"It must be a guy thing," Lindsey replied with a laugh of her own. "You should see him when he's sleeping. He looks just like my dad."

"Grandpa snores," Logan said as Lindsey secured him into his car seat. "Me not snore."

"You do sometimes." Lindsey replied before she tickled him.

"Do not!" Logan replied as he giggled.

"Do too!" Lindsey replied. Brooke watched the scene fondly. "Okay that's enough playing around. Let's go and get ice cream."

"Yay!" Logan squealed as he closed the door and she and Brooke climbed into the front seats.

As Lindsey drove, Brooke found her thoughts heading towards Haley and baby Scott. She felt a pang in her heart as she did and her thoughts then moved back to Lucas. She hoped that he received the letters and actually read them. She began to worry about how he would react to some of the things she had wrote and suddenly wished that she hadn't sent them to him after all.

**~X~**

"Hey Luke," Nathan said. "You got a package."

"A package?" Lucas asked as he sat up on his bed. "From who?"

"Brooke," Nathan replied as he handed a package to Lucas. "See I told you that she hadn't forgotten about you."

"I wonder what she's sent me." Lucas said as he eagerly began to open the package. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he took the lid off the box and he saw what was inside.

"What has she sent you?" Nathan asked in a curious tone.

"A ton of letters," Lucas replied as he lifted the box up. He then thumbed through the letters like he was looking through a filing cabinet. "43 letters to be precise."

"_43_?!" Nathan asked in a shocked tone. "Wow that's like one a day since we left for here. It seems like we've been here longer than that. I bet that wasn't cheap to send. At least you know she was writing to you."

"We have been here longer than that. This was sent a few weeks ago. She's put a note in here too," Lucas said as he picked it up and read it. A lump formed in his throat as he did. "She says she was too scared to send these in case I rejected them and sent them back to her unopened."

"Wow," Nathan said in a stunned tone. "I wonder what suddenly made her send them."

"Knowing Brooke, somebody would have had to talk her into it and accompanied her to the post office," Lucas replied as he picked up the letter marked number one. "I've got a lot of reading to get done. I just hope that I won't be an emotional wreck by the time I'm done."

"Do you want me to give you some privacy?" Nathan asked.

"No I'm good," Lucas replied. "Just don't laugh if I end up crying like a baby."

"I'll try not to," Nathan told him with a reassuring smile. "I'll be too busy catching up on developments with Haley and my son seeing as though it's getting so close to Haley's due date."

"I think it sucks that you're here and won't be able to go home for the birth." Lucas told him in a sympathetic tone.

"It does," Nathan agreed with a sigh. "I know this is going to sound cowardly but I wish that I wasn't here. In fact some days I find myself wishing that I'd never signed up. And I know that that isn't the right attitude to have but it's honestly how I feel since I met Haley."

"I understand how you feel," Lucas replied. "Even though I've wanted this job for so long and it's what I've worked so hard for, there is the odd occasion where I wish I had a normal job. But then just as I think it I know that I wouldn't ever dream of doing anything different."

"I know," Nathan replied with a smile. "Now zip it and get on with your reading. I have a letter from my girl I need to get reading."

"Okay." Lucas replied with a smile of his own as he picked up the first letter form the box.

**~X~**

"Brooke I'm so proud of you," Victoria said as she looked at Brooke's report card that Lindsey had filled out. "I have to admit that I was a little anxious over your decision to have home schooling but I can see that it's definitely worked out for the best."

"I have to agree with your mother there," Richard said as he read over Victoria's shoulder. "I've never seen this many A's from you before."

"Well Lindsey is a great tutor," Brooke replied. "She puts things in a way that I can understand them. And the one on one tutoring really helps when I'm stumped because I have Lindsey's undivided attention."

"Did Lindsey let you in on her little secret?" Victoria asked with a smile.

"What secret?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"You've been doing college level work." Victoria said as she smiled.

"Really?!" Brooke asked in surprise as her eyes widened. "I was doing college level work and got those grades?"

"You certainly did," Richard told her with a smile. "I'm proud of you Princess."

"So am I." Victoria told her in a sincere tone.

"Thank you," Brooke said as she smiled. "I suddenly feel like a brain box. Just wait until I tell Haley I got straight A's doing college level work."

"And because you did do that, your father and I decided we would get you a treat," Victoria told her. "So what would you like?"

"You can pick anything you want." Richard added.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked yet again sounding surprised.

"Seriously," Victoria replied. "So name your choice."

"I'm not sure," Brooke replied. "Is it okay if I have a think about it and get back to you?"

"I like that answer," Richard replied with a laugh. "At least I know you won't be saying something just for the sake of it."

"Well I have my new car already which I Love so I don't want to replace that," Brooke told him. "So I need to have a good think and maybe do some surfing online to see if anything catches my eye."

"Well just let me know," Richard told her. "And it doesn't matter how much it costs."

"Do you want to join us for dinner tonight Brooke," Victoria asked. "We're having a business dinner with Andy again."

"Sure," Brooke replied with a smile. "Is it another dressy occasion?"

"It certainly is," Victoria told her. "Do you have anything to wear?"

"I'm not sure," Brooke replied with a frown. "Are we going to hit the mall?"

"I think we should," Victoria said as she smiled. "A girl can never have too many clothes right?"

"Right," Brooke said as she laughed. "Let me just go and get my purse and check my make up."

"I'm going to do the same." Victoria said before the two of them left the room. Richard watched them go with an amused smile on his face.

**~X~**

_My dearest Lucas,_

_This is letter number 43. If you're reading this then I finally got the courage to send these instead of keeping them hidden in my closet. It seems as though the whole time we've been apart, my love for you has just kept on growing. Yet there are times that I'm too scared to just face it and admit that I'm completely and utterly head over heels in love with you Lucas; even after you broke my heart on the day that we should have gotten married._

_I now know that your heart was in the right place when you told me that it wasn't the right time for us to get married and I finally see that your reasons are valid. I do need to have time to be a normal teenager without the pressures of marriage and children. I see how hard it is for Haley and I'm glad that I'm not in the same situation as her. I know that may sound selfish but I'm just being honest. We both know that I'm not very good at expressing myself because I'm too scared to show people my vulnerable side. The words you said to me always replay themselves over and over in my mind when I feel like that and they make me feel loved. _

_There is a serenity that I've seen within you that I envy. Even though it's taken a little time I'm happy to know the real Lucas. Even though you are so far away from me overseas, I decided that this would be the perfect time to let you know how much you mean to me. All of the things you have done for me are irreplaceable and I couldn't ask for anything more in a man. I've made a list of reasons why I adore you so much. _

_Your smile is contagious. When you smile my world lights up and I can't stop smiling with you. _

_You support me in all the decisions I make no matter if they are right or wrong in your eyes. _

_If I make a mistake you never hesitate to be the most forgiving person I know. _

_You understand my insecurities and even if you help me break free of them you don't use them against me. _

_You always know how to put a smile on my face even if I'm having the crappiest of days. You always have a way of making me laugh until my sides hurt and I have tears of laughter falling down my face. _

_You may seem tough around your military friends, but you've allowed me in to see that softer, sweeter, tender side of you. _

_You always feel that it's never enough just telling me how gorgeous or sexy I am to you and you never get sick of saying it. _

_Every time I see you it always feels like the first time I'm falling in love with you all over again. _

_You are my motivation to make myself better. _

_Those are a few out of a million things I could list. _

_I can't believe how hard it has been living without you for the last 43 days. There have been days where I have behaved in ways that you would hate and I've done things that have been stupid and reckless. But I honestly believe that I'm in a good place right now. I think that I have it all out of my system and I'm ready to focus on my future. Hopefully it's a future that involves you coming home alive and in one piece._

_However, I can promise you that whether you are home or away, my love for you will always grow rather than fade. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be on the receiving end of your love. You amaze me everyday and you don't even try. By learning from the mistakes in the past, the connection we have between us is one that can never be broken. _

_I really hope that this is a forever type of deal, but I'll let that come to us when we are ready. I love you with my whole heart. You have my heart and every part of me. You are my everything and I would do anything for you. I love you more then words can say. Come home safely to me and never leave. I can't bear to be without you. _

_I love you._

_Brooke_

"You look very serious there Luke," Nathan asked. "Are you alright?"

"Actually yeah," Lucas said as he suddenly smiled. "She still loves me."

"Brooke?" Nathan asked and Lucas nodded. "See I told you."

"In this last letter she says that she understands why I called the wedding off," Lucas told him as he folded the letter and carefully placed it back into the envelope. "And now I have her new address I'm going to reply to these letters."

"You read all 43 of the letters already?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. I'm a fast reader," Lucas replied. "Each one was Brooke exposing another part of her heart. It must have been difficult for her to send these. She doesn't like showing her vulnerable side."

"It's good that she took that leap of faith and actually sent those," Nathan told him. "And it's a good thing that you didn't go and hump Rachel like half the guys have already done."

"Yeah thanks for knocking the sense back into me about that," Lucas said as he hunted for a pen and some paper. "I don't know what I would have done if I had gone there."

"You probably would have needed to go to a clinic to get treated for some disease." Nathan told him with a laugh.

"So how is Haley and my nephew?" Lucas asked as he found his pen and paper.

"Haley's hating being pregnant," Nathan told him as he sat on his bunk. "Her legs have swollen up and she's got to eat everything in sight. She also said that Scott had changed position so that he's how he should be right before birth."

"So it sounds like she won't be pregnant for much longer then." Lucas said in a surprised tone.

"Obviously not," Nathan said with a sigh. "I just wish I could be there to see my first son being born."

"Brooke will be there with her," Lucas told her. He then asked. "Did you ask Haley about that web cam idea you had?"

"Yeah I did," Nathan replied. "She didn't buy it."

"I told you that she wouldn't," Lucas told him. "I can't really blame her thought. If I were a girl and I was in labor, the last thing I would want would be a web cam in there to capture the event and stream it online."

"Well when you put it like that," Nathan replied. "Oh and do you remember that time that I got a craving for a burger and I wondered if Haley had a craving too? Well she did. So I'm obviously having sympathy cravings."

"That's just your excuse to eat more," Lucas replied. "Next you'll be telling me that you'll be experiencing labor pains when she's in labor."

"You never know," Nathan replied. "Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah it has," Lucas told him. "Like you passing intelligence tests."

"Hey!" Nathan replied with mock offense. "I'm going to tell Haley that you're picking on me."

"Go ahead," Lucas replied. "She'll say that you deserved it."

"Just shut it and get on with writing your letter to Brooke." Nathan told him as he led down on his bunk.

**~X~**

"I bet you're looking forward to seeing Haley again aren't you?" Richard asked Brooke as he carried her luggage out to her car for her.

"I am," Brooke told him as she smiled. "And I'm glad that I'll be there for longer than a weekend."

"You know when I said you could have anything that you wanted and money wasn't an issue, I never thought that you would have said that you wanted to go to Tree Hill." Richard told her as he placed her luggage in the trunk.

"Well I want to surprise Haley," Brooke told him. "She told me that the baby is in position to be born so I'll be in Tree Hill ready for that happening."

"I don't envy her when that's happening," Victoria said as she came out of the house. She then handed Brooke an envelope. "This is a little something for you to do whatever you want with."

"What is it?" Brooke asked with a curious frown.

"Open it and find out." Victoria replied. Brooke quickly tore the envelope open and pulled out a credit card.

"Mom?" she asked in a questioning tone.

"You're going to need money to spend while you're in Tree Hill for all those months," Richard told her. "I'm probably going to regret saying this but there's no limit on this card."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked sounding impressed.

"Yes," Richard confirmed. "Don't make me regret telling you that."

"I promise I won't," Brooke said as she hugged him. She then hugged Victoria. "I better get going if I'm hoping to arrive at the right time to check into my hotel."

"Drive safely okay." Richard told her.

"I will." Brooke promised him.

"Call us when you get there." Victoria said as they walked her to the driver's door.

"I will," Brooke replied. "And I'll call you if I stop off somewhere so you can keep track of where I am."

"I'm glad to hear it," Richard told her as she climbed into the driver's seat. He closed the door and then added. "Stay safe Princess."

"I will," Brooke promised him as she started her engine. "Tell Andy hi from me when you go to dinner."

"We will," Victoria told her. "Bye Brooke."

"Bye guys." Brooke said as she waved. She then quickly pulled out of the driveway and began her drive to Tree Hill.

**~X~**

"Brooke this is a surprise," Keith said as he answered the door. "Wow look at you."

"Hi Keith," Brooke said as he stood back and she walked into the house. "I thought I'd surprise Haley."

"She's going to be so happy to see you," Keith said as he closed the door. Karen stopped in her tracks as she saw Brooke in the lounge. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Brooke hi!" Karen said as she went over and hugged her. "I love your hair like that."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she returned the hug. "I felt like a change."

"Shall we give Haley a call?" Karen asked.

"No I want to surprise her," Brooke replied as the two ended their hug. "Is she in her room?"

"Yes I think she's in the middle of chatting to Nathan on the computer." Karen told her.

"I'll just sneak down the hallway all stealth ninja and surprise her then," Brooke said as she quickly left the lounge. She quietly crept along the hallway towards Haley's room. She could hear Haley laughing at something Nathan must have said. She reached the door and pushed it open before she walked inside. "Surprise Haley!"

"Brooke?!" Haley almost yelled as she spun around in her chair to face her. "Oh m God! I'm _so_ glad to see you."

"I thought I'd surprise you Tutor Mom," Brooke said as she walked over to her friend. Haley then stood and a pool of water appeared at her feet. "Please tell me that my surprise surprised you that much that you just peed yourself."

"I think my water just broke." Haley said before she moaned in pain. Brooke could see Nathan's worried face on the computer screen.

"Nate I think Scott's decided he wants to come out and meet his amazing aunt Brooke," Brooke told him as she helped Haley back into her seat. "Hi by the way."

"_Hi Brooke,_" Nathan replied. "_Did you just say what I think you did? Haley's in labor?"_

"_Brooke's there?"_ Lucas said as he peered at the camera over Nathan's shoulder. "_Hi Brooke. Wow your hair looks great. I love it."_

"Thanks Luke," Brooke replied with a smile. She felt her heart flip as she saw him. "You look really tanned."

"_That's one of the side effects of being where we are."_ Lucas replied with a laugh.

"Okay I know you haven't spoken to Luke in weeks but can we focus on me here?" Haley asked. "Hello I'm in labor for freak's sake! We should get me to the damn hospital before I'm giving birth in the back of a car on the frikkin side of the highway."

"Okay we're going to have to end this little reunion for now," Brooke said. "Unless you want to take a webcam into the delivery room."

"Uh-uh!" Haley insisted as she shook her head. "No cameras in the delivery room. It'll be bad enough that I'll have several people looking at me down there."

"Okay," Brooke told her. "Say goodbye Nathan. Say goodbye Lucas."

"_Bye_!" they said in unison.

"I'll call you once baby Scott arrives." Brooke promised Nathan.

"_You better_." He said with a frown.

"I promise," Brooke assured him. "Now I better start shutting this down so we can get going."

"Brooke when you've done that can you help me change?" Haley asked.

"Sure I can," Brooke told her as she shut the computer down. "What do you want to wear?"

"I have a blue cotton dress hanging just inside my closet door," Haley said sin a shaky voice. "That'll do."

"Do you want me to go and get you a towel as well?" Brooke asked softly.

"That will be great." Haley replied as she managed a smile.

"I'll go and tell your parents that Scott's on his way while I get that towel." Brooke told her.

"Yeah that would be good." Haley said before she burst into tears.

"Hey it's okay," Brooke said as she gathered Haley into a comforting hug. "It's going to be okay Haley. We'll get you to the hospital and you'll get all the drugs you want."

"I'm scared Brooke," Haley told her as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm not sure that I can do this."

"Of course you can do this," Brooke told her. "You're Haley Scott. You can do anything. And I'll be right beside you the whole time helping you."

"You're timing was pretty great," Haley told her as she sniffled. She then took a deep breath. "Okay my mini panic is over. Go and get that towel and tell my parents what's going on. It'll probably take them a while to get everything sorted."

"Okay," Brooke told her as she stood and headed to the door. "Don't be having that baby before I get back."

"I'll try not to." Haley said as she managed a laugh. Brooke smiled before she headed out of the door.


	37. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the delay in updating this. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"How can women go through this repeatedly?" Haley whined to Brooke before she placed the plastic mouth piece between her lips and took several deep breaths of gas and air.

"I have no idea," Brooke said as she frowned. "Because just watching you is making me feel _so_ glad that your brother didn't get me pregnant."

"You're supposed to be helping me here Brooke!" Haley said as she finished breathing the gas and air in. "And why the _hell_ haven't they given me the epidural I asked for hours ago?"

"It's only been half an hour," Brooke said in a gentle tone. "The nurse said that the anesthesiologist would be coming here soon."

"It's not soon enough," Haley told her. "Scott will be here at this rate."

"Haley, you're only two centimeters dilated," Brooke gently reminded her. "Just concentrate on your breathing."

"I hate Nathan right now," Haley said in another whine. "It's his fault that this is happening."

"I probably shouldn't say this right now, but it does take two to make a baby." Brooke replied.

"You're right you shouldn't say that right now," Haley replied. "Otherwise the way I feel right now might make it so we fall out."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as she gave Haley a sympathetic look. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you go and get me something to drink?" Haley asked. "This water they gave me tastes like they got it out of a toilet or something."

"And you would know that how?" Brooke asked in a playful tone as she kinked her eyebrow. Haley managed to give her a smile in return.

"Brooke just go get me an energy drink or something," Haley told her. "I have a feeling I'm going to need as much energy as I can possibly get."

"Okay will do," Brooke said as she stood. "And I'll try and put your parents' minds at ease while I'm out there."

"Whatever you do just don't let them in," Haley told her. "The last thing I want is for my dad to see me like this."

"Don't worry I won't," Brooke replied. "Do you want some chocolate while I'm out getting your supplies?"

"Uh huh," Haley answered as the door opened and the anesthesiologist walked in. "Well it's about time you got here."

"Do you want me to stay with you while you get your epidural?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I think you better," Haley told her in a worried tone. "As you know I'm not very good with needles."

"Alright then," Brooke replied as she went back to her previous spot. "So doc, how do we do this?"

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I wonder how Hales is getting on," Nathan said as he and Lucas sat in the mess tent to eat. "Man it sucks that I can't be there to see Scott be born."

"I'd hate to be in your shoes," Lucas replied. "I can't imagine how you feel missing out on something as momentous as this."

"It's the worst thing to _ever_ happen to me," Nathan said as he sighed. "I thought the bullying I suffered while in care was bad, but this is a whole new low for me."

"At least is happening in our down time," Lucas said. "That way it won't distract you from disarming a bomb."

"It's _definitely_ a good thing that it's happening now," Nathan agreed. "I'd end up blowing myself up if I had to go and do something like that right now."

"I bet Hales is cursing you right now," Lucas said trying to lighten the tone. "Maybe it's a good thing you're not there. Hales has a sharp tongue sometimes."

"Don't I know it," Nathan said as he managed a smile. "I'd still want to be there even if she was calling me all the bad things under the sun."

"So you're not having any sympathy pains yet are you?" Lucas asked in a teasing tone.

"No I'm not," Nathan replied as he managed a laugh. "There's time yet though."

"It would be hilarious if you did get sympathy pains." Lucas said as he laughed.

"For you maybe," Nathan replied with a smile. "I don't think it would be much fun for me."

"If it does happen, I'm going to film it and then show Haley when we get back home." Lucas said as he continued to chuckle.

"Don't you mean _if_ we get home?" Nathan asked. All humor was now gone.

"No I mean when we get home," Lucas replied. "And when we do you can make up for all the lost time you had with my nephew."

"I can't wait until we're done here," Nathan said. "And hopefully I'll still have two arms so that I can hold my son."

"Don't worry, I got your back." Lucas told him. Nathan gave him a grateful look in response.

"Thanks man," Nathan said. He then sighed again before he added. "Let's just hope that Haley isn't in labor for days. I heard that can happen."

"If that does happen, I think my sister will _definitely_ be cursing you." Lucas said as he chuckled. Nathan remained quiet as his thoughts stayed on Haley and his son. His food had long been forgotten.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Whoever invented the epidural should be given an award," Haley said in between mouthfuls of chocolate. "Seriously they should. They're like the best thing _ever_!"

"So you'd highly recommend them then?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

"Oh definitely," Haley replied. "Especially when you have a slow cervix like I have."

"It's a shame that Nathan is missing out on this comedy show," Brooke said before she took a sip of her soda. "How much of that gas and air did you actually have?"

"A _lot_," Haley said as she grinned. "I was in pain and they told me to keep breathing while I was in pain. Anyway did you have some kind of premonition or something?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked with a quizzical frown.

"Showing up in Tree Hill right when I go into labor." Haley reminded her.

"Do you want the long story or the short one?"

"Tell me the long version," Haley replied. "It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon is it?"

"Well the school I started to attend in Charlotte wasn't suitable for me," Brooke began. "So I asked my parents if I could be home schooled."

"You actually asked to be home schooled?" Haley asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yes I did," Brooke replied as she smiled. "I should have done it sooner. I got my end of school year report and got straight A's."

"_Seriously_?" Haley asked sounding shocked.

"Yep," Brooke replied in a proud tone. "And when my parents were reading it, they let me into a little secret."

"What?" Haley asked in an eager tone.

"That my tutor Lindsey had been having me do college level work." Brooke replied.

"You're shitting me?" Haley asked. The disbelief was clear to hear in her voice.

"I shit you not," Brooke replied with a chuckle. "I knew your expression would be like that."

"That still doesn't explain why you're in Tree Hill." Haley reminded her.

"My parents said I could have whatever I wanted as a reward for my awesome grades," Brooke continued. "So I told them I wanted to come to back to Tree Hill to spend some time with my best friend Haley Scott."

"Well your timing was impeccable Brooke," Haley told her. "You know if I wasn't already in labor, I think the news that you had gotten straight A's doing college level work would have made it so I was. No offense."

"None taken," Brooke replied with a smile. "When I found out that it was college level stuff I'd been doing, I felt proud of myself for actually finding the brain that everybody always believed that I had."

"I told you that you had one," Haley said as she laughed. "So what's going on with you and Lucas?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the little exchange between the two of you while I was freaking out over my water breaking," Haley replied. "So spill."

"I've been writing him letters every day," Brooke began. "And I couldn't bring myself to send them. I kept them in a box in my closet. Anyway Lindsey finally convinced me to send them. He must have read them by now."

"How many letters were there?" Haley asked in a soft tone.

"43."

"You wrote him 43 letters?" Haley asked as her eyes widened. Brooke nodded in response. "How come you never sent any of them?"

"I was scared that he would send them back unopened," Brooke admitted. "And with him not writing to me, I thought he didn't want anything to do with me."

"I have to tell you something about that actually," Haley replied. Brooke gave her a quizzical look in response. "He did write you letters. He sent them to our house."

"Why didn't you forward them onto me?" Brooke asked.

"I was saving them until you came to visit on the weekends," Haley began to explain. "Only your visits never came. When you eventually did come back to see me, I was waiting for the right time to give them to you. But then I heard you crying in Luke's room and I knew that it wasn't the right time to give them to you."

"I miss him so much Haley," Brooke admitted. "And I finally understand why he did what he did when he called off the wedding. I'm not ready for that level of commitment."

"Then why did you react the way you did?" Haley asked out of curiosity.

"I think because I've had such an immense crush on him for so long that a huge part of me thought that he didn't car for me for doing that," Brooke began to explain. "That blinded me from seeing the common sense in his actions. Now I see that what he did was indeed for the best. I need time to be a teenager and do stupid things and make mistakes, so that when Lucas and I finally do get married and settle down to have a family I won't make them then."

"I wish I could go back nine months," Haley said as she gently rubbed her bump. "Don't get me wrong, I'm going to love Scott with every ounce of me. I just wish he was arriving several years down the line. I mean how am I going to cope with college when I have a child to look after?"

"I know what you mean," Brooke said as she reached over and took hold of Haley's hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze as she continued. "And you're going to cope with college and motherhood because you'll have me, my parents, your parents, Lucas _and_ Nathan behind you to help."

"I wish that he was here Brooke," Haley said in a sad tone. "I miss him so much."

"I know you do Hales," Brooke replied softly. "Just like I miss your brother. We just need to keep thinking positively and before we know it they'll be back here with us."

"But what if they're not?" Haley asked as she looked into her best friend's eyes. Brooke remained silent as she realized she didn't have the answer.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I wonder how Haley is getting on." Keith said in a weary tone.

"You know what they say," Karen replied. "No news is good news."

"Not in this case," Keith replied as he stood and began to pace. "I hate that our daughter is in that room in agony."

"I know. I do too," Karen said as she stood and went over to him. She rubbed his back reassuringly as she spoke again. "And you should know from experience that we can't rush this. She's had an epidural, so she won't be in agony."

"I just wish that she wasn't going through this," Keith said as he sighed. "She's just turned 17. She's too young to be a mother."

"I know. I agree with you on that," Karen replied. "But there's nothing we can do about that now. All we can do is support her and give her help to look after our Grandson."

"I can't help but feel like I failed somewhere along the line," Keith admitted as he turned to look out of a window. "One of the main things you're supposed to do as a parent is to keep your children safe and protected. I failed both of our kids on that one."

"Why would you say something like that?" Karen asked as she frowned.

"Because we're here waiting on Haley to have a baby," Keith replied. "I thought we'd talked sense into both her and Lucas when it came to safe sex."

"Accidents can happen Keith," Karen said in a gentle tone. "And why would you say that you failed _both_ her and Lucas?"

"Lucas is in one of the most dangerous places in the world," Keith replied. "Along with the father of our daughter's baby. What happens if neither of them come back alive or in one piece? She'll be a single parent before she's even turned 18. That makes me feel like a failure."

"Well you're not a failure Keith Scott," Karen told him in a firm tone. "And both of our kids will back me up on that. Yes there may be uncertain times ahead regarding Lucas's line of work. We both need to remember that a majority of them come back home alive and in one piece. And right at this present time, Haley needs to be the focus of our attention. She's going to need our support more than ever over the coming months."

"You know you're a damn amazing woman Karen Scott," Keith said as he turned to look at his wife. "I'm glad I have you by my side when times get tough."

"Likewise," Karen said as she smiled at her husband. "Now how about you take a seat and I'll go and get us both some coffee. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Don't move! If you keep walking we will shoot you! Move him back! Keep the translator back!" Owen yelled at the man that was trying to make his way towards them.

"But the bomb was forced on him." Jake Jagielski the translator told him.

"Don't move! Stay still!" Julian ordered.

"If you keep walking we _will_ shoot you!" Lucas added.

"He's not a bad man!" Jake told them.

"Hey. What you got?" Nathan asked as he came up to them. He had just arrived at the scene of the incident they had been called to deal with.

"He came walking up to a checkpoint, said he had a bomb strapped to him but he's sorry. Then he starts begging us to take it off him." Owen explained.

"Help this man; he's not a bad man." Jake insisted.

"Not a bad man?! He's got a bomb strapped to him!" Felix pointed out.

"This is a joke. He's trying to pull us closer." Owen said.

"I got it. All right. Look, tell him to open his shirt slowly. I need to see what's inside," Lucas told Jake as he took hold of a pair of binoculars. Jake quickly translated and the man did as he was asked. Lucas then saw what the bomb was made of. "Ah, Jesus! Owen I need a seventy five meter perimeter. Get these guys back."

"Give me seventy five meters! Get back!" Owen immediately ordered.

"You tell him to get on his knees and touch the sky, okay? Slowly! Get down!" Nathan said to Jake.

"Okay, I need your radio." Lucas said.

"Can't we just shoot him?" Felix asked.

"No! He's a family man. He's not a bad man. He's just asking for help." Nathan replied.

"Listen this is suicide man." Julian said to Lucas as he began to get suited up.

"That's why they call it a suicide bomb right?" Lucas replied. "Let's do this."

"He says the bomb may have a timer please hurry." Jake translated. Nathan then made his way over to Lucas to help fasten the bomb suit.

"You sure that you want to do this?" he asked him in a low tone. "I mean I could always do it."

"Relax Nathan it'll be fine," Nathan told him. "_I_ need to do this. The guy has kids. So will you shortly."

"Exactly," Nathan replied. "I can relate to this guy."

"And that's why I'm saying that I should go in your place," Lucas told him. "Your son hasn't even made his way into the world yet. I can't let you do this. Besides Haley will kill me for letting you do it."

"Okay." Nathan relented. "You in now?"

"Yep." Lucas replied.

"Go get him," Nathan told him. "And be careful. Haley will kill me if _you_ don't come home. Not to mention Brooke."

"Let's do it." Lucas replied as he nodded at Nathan.

"See ya." Nathan said as he patted Lucas's back.

"Watch for snipers, huh?" Lucas asked before he began to head over to the man. He was still pleading. Lucas pressed the button on the radio to talk. "Put your hands up."

"He says he has a family. Please help." Jake translated over the radio.

"Look. It'd be a lot easier for me to disarm this if I just shoot you. Do you understand?" Lucas said into the radio. Jake translated it and the man replied. "All right, what's he saying?"

"I don't wish to die. I have a family. Please take this off me." Jake told him.

"Tell him to put his hands behind his head or I'll be very happy to shoot him," Lucas said. Jake translated and the man nodded. Lucas then knelt down and began to try and disarm the bomb. "What do you have here?"

"He has four children." Jake said over the radio as he continued to translate the mans words. Lucas examined the bomb and found a timer. He also saw that there were numerous padlocks securing the bomb around the man.

"Shit," he said as he sighed. He went on the radio again as the man pleaded once more. "Morello, we got a timer and we got a lot of wires, man. I'm gonna need a little help on this."

"Roger that. Tell me what you need." Owen replied.

"Uh, Nate and bolt cutters. He's gotta get down here in two minutes or we're all fucked." Lucas replied.

"Roger that he'll be there in thirty seconds." Owen replied as the man begged again.

"He says please I have a family." Jake said through the radio.

"Shh. I know, I know. Just… it's okay. You're all right." Lucas told him, not quite sure what to say. Nathan then arrived with the bolt cutters.

"He says please don't leave me." Jake said over the radio as Nathan handed Lucas the bolt cutters and Lucas gave Nathan the radio.

"What's this made out of?" Lucas asked as he tried to gut through the device. He failed. "Shit!"

"Oh man. Its case hardened steel." Nathan told him as Lucas continued to try and cut through a padlock.

"Shit!" Lucas repeated.

"What's our time?" Nathan asked.

"We got two minutes." Lucas told him.

"Shit." Nathan replied.

"We're gonna need a torch to get this off." Lucas told him as he looked at his friend.

"Well we don't have one of those in the fucking truck." Nathan told him in a panicked tone.

"All right let me think. We're gonna handle this. It's okay. We got this," Lucas said as he tried to think up of a way to get the bomb off the man. The man began to plead again. "Okay just shh okay? I'm gonna look in the back. It's just… We don't have enough time, Nate. We don't have enough time! I just gotta, I gotta get these bolts off."

"No. We have a minute and a half, man. We gotta get out of here." Nathan told him.

"I'll handle this. Just go." Lucas told him.

"Come on man." Nathan insisted.

"Look I'm right behind you," Lucas told him. "Just go."

"Fuck him! Come on let's go!"

"Nathan! I got the suit! Just go!" Lucas ordered.

"Luke-"

"Nathan you have forty five seconds," Lucas informed him. "Leave!"

"He's a fucking dead man!" Nathan practically yelled.

"Go!" Lucas yelled back. This time Nathan obeyed and began to run back to the others.

"Everybody get back!" Nathan yelled as he ran. Lucas then finally managed to get one of the padlocks cut off.

"I got one," Lucas said as he inspected the rest of the padlocks. He then looked the man directly in the eyes and hoped that he understood what he was saying. "I can't. There are too many locks. There's too many. I can't do it. I can't get it off. I'm sorry, okay? You understand I'm sorry. You hear me? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Get down now!" Owen ordered as he saw both Nathan and Lucas running away from the man.

The timer came to an end and the bomb exploded. Nathan and Lucas were still running away. The force knocked them off their feet and Nathan yelled out in pain as he landed on his front. Lucas had turned round to look at the man one more time and landed on his back. Both led there unmoving.

"James! Everybody, up and out. James! Scott!" Owen yelled. Lucas managed to get to his feet and Julian and Chase rushed over to help him out of the suit. As he stepped out of the suit, he saw that Nathan wasn't moving and ran over to him.

"Nate!" he yelled as he knelt beside his friend. Nathan opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"I can't feel my legs." Nathan said in a surprisingly calm voice as he looked up at the sky. He saw a kite flying on the breeze. He then closed his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Haley you're doing great," Dr. Copeland told her. "It should only be another one or two pushes until your son gets here."

"Really?" Haley asked in a strained voice. "I don't feel like I'm doing great."

"You are Haley Joy." Brooke said in an encouraging tone as she gripped her friend's hand.

"I'm so tired." Haley replied.

"After a few more pushes it'll all be over and you can rest," Dr. Copeland told her. "Come on Haley. You can do it."

Haley felt the next contraction begin and she gritted her teeth. She gripped Brooke's hands tightly as she silently cursed the epidural for wearing off. As she did she followed her body's instinctive urge to push and prayed that it would be over soon. She couldn't remember feeling this tired in her entire life. She heard the doctor say something to her, but she ignored him and carried on pushing as hard as she could. Several moments later the cries of her son could be heard as she sucked in huge amounts of air.

"Congratulations Haley." Dr. Copeland said as he quickly set about cutting the cord.

"Is he definitely a boy?" Haley asked as Brooke gently wiped her forehead with a cool cloth.

"He certainly is," Dr. Copeland replied. "And he has a mass of dark hair on his head. I take it he gets that from dad?"

"Yeah he does," Haley said as a nurse handed Scott to her. Both she and Brooke instantly fell in love with the bundle in her arms. "Hey Scott. I'm your mommy and this is your aunt Brooke."

"Hi little guy," Brooke said in a soft tone. "Don't tell your parents this, but I'm going to spoil you like crazy."

"I heard that," Haley said as she smiled tiredly. "Are you going to get a picture so you can send it to Nathan?"

"Or course," Brooke said as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "She quickly selected the camera and took a picture of Haley and Scott. "I'll go and tell your parents the news while you're getting cleaned up. And after I've told them I'll try and get in touch with Nathan to tell him."

"Alright," Haley said as she smiled. As Brooke made her way over to the door Haley stopped her. "Thanks for being here for me Brooke. I couldn't have done this without you here."

"You're welcome. But there's no need to thank me. Nothing would have kept me from being here for you." Brooke told her before she headed out of the door. Haley's attention then went back to Scott and she couldn't help but wonder what Nathan's reaction would be when he saw the picture of her and Scott.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Did you manage to get hold of Nathan?" Karen asked Brooke as she made her way towards them. She had been outside as she had made several phone calls to tell people about Scott arriving.

"No I didn't," Brooke said in a somber tone as she frowned. "I managed to get hold of a Sergeant Morello though."

"What's that look for?" Keith asked in a worried tone.

"There was an incident," Brooke replied as her frown deepened. "And it involved Nathan and Lucas. Lucas is physically okay, but Nathan's hurt. They're still waiting to hear the extent of his injuries. From what I can gather it's pretty serious."

"Oh my god!" Karen said in a shocked tone.

"I knew something like this would happen." Keith said sounding weary once again.

"What do we tell Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Did you leave a message with the sergeant?" Karen asked. Brooke nodded her reply. "Then we just tell Haley that Nathan was out on a mission and his sergeant will pass the message on. Once she's rested a while then we'll tell her. Hopefully we'll know more by then."

"Let's just hope that Haley is too tired to notice that we're keeping something from her." Keith said as the three of them made their way to the room Haley and Scott had been taken too.


	38. A Multitude of Casualties

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"What are you doing up and about?" Karen asked Haley as she came into the kitchen. She had been allowed home from the hospital earlier that morning and had slept practically the whole time. It was now lunch time.

"I was thirsty," Haley replied as she looked at Scott who was currently being held by Brooke. She smiled at the sight. "Am I going to have to file for custody?"

"Oh totally," Brooke replied as she looked over at her friend. "It's amazing how much he resembles Nathan."

"It is huh?" Haley agreed as Karen directed her to the dining table.

"You sit there and I'll get you something to drink," Karen told her. "Would like anything to eat as well?"

"I could murder a coffee," Haley said in a longing tone. "But I guess I shouldn't seeing as though I'm breastfeeding. So I'll make do with whatever you want to make me mom."

"I'll surprise you then." Karen said as she began to busy herself with making the things for Haley.

"Did Nathan call yet?" Haley asked Brooke as she watched her with Scott.

"Not yet," Brooke replied, not looking up from the baby. "Neither has Lucas."

"I wonder what's taking them so long to call back." Haley said as she frowned.

"They're probably off on some top secret mission." Keith said as he came back into the kitchen and joined them at the table.

"How come you're not working?" Haley asked him.

"I was too tired to go," Keith replied. "So I thought that I would have the day off. How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," Haley replied with a slight laugh. "Seriously mom how did you go through that twice?"

"That's a good question," Karen replied in an amused tone. "I'll let you know the answer to that when I figure it out myself."

"So it had nothing to do with the fact that you got broody again?" Keith asked in an amused tone.

"You mean broody in the none Lucas way right?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"What?" Keith asked in a confused tone.

"When Lucas gets broody he scowls and goes all quiet." Brooke explained.

"Yes he does mean in the none Lucas way." Karen replied as she laughed. Brooke's cell phone then began to ring.

"I'm going to let you go back to your mommy now," Brooke said as she quickly and carefully handed Scott to Haley. She picked her cell phone up and answered it as she quickly left the kitchen. "Hello?"

"_Brooke?"_ Lucas asked in a weary tone.

"Yeah it's me," Brooke confirmed as she headed into his bedroom and closed the door. "How's Nathan?"

"_Not good,"_ Lucas replied as he sighed. "_His back is hurt pretty badly."_

"Oh my God! What happened?" Brooke asked. She tried to keep her voice low as she sat on Lucas's bed.

"_There was a bomb padlocked onto a metal jacket that had been placed on this guy against his will. He begged us to get it off him but it was case hardened steel. The bolt cutters wouldn't work," _Lucas began to explain in an upset tone. "_We ran away from the guy moments before the bomb went off. I was okay because I had the suit on. Nathan wasn't so lucky. Shrapnel ended up embedded in his back."_

"Oh my God!" Brooke repeated in a shocked tone.

"_They did the best they could here but he still can't feel his legs. They flew him to Germany on a medevac,"_ Lucas continued. "_Then they'll more than likely fly him back to the States._"

"So he's paralyzed?" Brooke asked.

"_Yeah,"_ Lucas replied. "_They don't know if it's going to be permanent or not. Does Haley know?"_

"I told your parents," Brooke began to explain. "We thought it was best to wait until we knew more details before she found out. Plus it gave her a little time to recover from the birth before the bombshell is dropped on her."

"_Good thinking Pretty Girl_," Lucas replied. "_I feel so guilty. I took the suit from him and went to disarm the bomb so he would be okay. I should have just let him have the suit then this wouldn't have happened."_

"Lucas it's not your fault," Brooke told him. "You couldn't have known that it would happen."

"_It doesn't make me feel any less guilty,"_ he told her. "_I dread to think how Hales is going to take the news. How are she and Scott?"_

"She's doing really good considering she had a baby just over twelve hours ago. She's walking around fine somehow," Brooke told him. "Scott looks just like his daddy. He's like a little clone of Nathan."

"_I'm glad she had some time to get over yesterday before she finds out about Nate."_ Lucas replied.

"So where will he be taken once he's back in the States?" Brooke asked.

"_More than likely he'll go to Walter Reed Army Medical Center in Washington D.C."_ Lucas told her. "_But he might get treated at the base hospital where we were stationed. I guess it all depends on the extent of his injuries."_

"Will anybody be coming to your parents to tell Haley about what happened?" Brooke asked.

"_I think so,"_ Lucas replied before he yawned. "_Man I'm shattered. I haven't slept since before Nate got injured."_

"What time is it there now?"

"_Seven thirty three pm,"_ Lucas replied. "_It's been well over twenty four hours since I slept."_

"Are they going to let you have a day or so to rest after that?" Brooke asked him in a concerned tone.

"_I might get a day,"_ Lucas replied. "_But I don't think I'll get much sleep. Every time I close my eyes I just see that poor guy getting blown to pieces."_

"I wish there was something that I could do to help you," Brooke said in a frustrated tone. "I hate that you're so far away and hurting like that and there's nothing that I can do to help."

"_Talking to you helps me Pretty Girl,"_ he told her. "_So did reading your letters."_

"I'm sorry it took me so long to send them to you," Brooke replied apologetically. "My head was all over the place."

"_You don't need to apologize," _Lucas told her before he yawned once again. "_I really should get going. There are other guys waiting to use the phone."_

"Okay," Brooke replied in a sad tone. "Be careful Lucas. Okay?"

"_I promise,"_ Lucas assured her. "_I love you Pretty Girl."_

"I love you too Broody," Brooke told him in response. "If you need something to give you pleasant dreams just think back to your last birthday."

"_You mean the day we spent in bed while it rained?"_ Lucas asked. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh yeah." Brooke replied.

"_That should definitely work,"_ Lucas replied. He then sighed as he added. "_I really have to go Brooke. I'll call you later okay?"_

"Okay." Brooke replied in a disappointed tone. Their first conversation in a while was over far too quickly for her liking.

"_I love you."_

"I love you too." Brooke replied.

Both lingered on the line for a few moments longer, before Brooke's ear was met with the sound of the phone being hung up at the other end. She remained sat on the bed as she thought about how she was going to tell Haley the news about Nathan. She knew that there was no easy way to tell her friend; she just wanted to find a way that would soften the blow. After several minutes of thought, Brooke took a deep breath and headed out of Lucas's bedroom before making her way back to the kitchen.

"Was that a booty call from Lucas?" Haley asked in a playful tone as Brooke sat back at the table.

"Haley!" Karen said in a shocked tone as she looked at her daughter.

"What?!" Haley replied as she smiled. "I'm a mom now. I can say what I want and get away with it."

"Oh you think so do you?" Keith asked in reply.

"Definitely," Haley answered as she smiled. "I mean you and mom do."

"Point taken," Karen replied as she placed a drink in front of her daughter. "But was there any need to embarrass Brooke?"

"Oh she didn't embarrass me. If it had been a booty call I'd have been gone a lot longer," Brooke replied. Her eyes then widened as she realized what she had said. "I actually just said those words didn't I?"

"Oh you sure did _Tigger_." Haley replied with a grin.

"Shut up _Tutor _Mom." Brooke retorted.

"So was it Lucas?" Haley asked as her attention moved back to Scott.

"Yes it was." Brooke replied as she gave Karen and Keith an anxious look.

"Let me take this little guy for a while," Keith told his daughter as he moved to take Scott from her. "It's about time I had some bonding time with my Grandson."

"Okay. I can eat my lunch while you hold him," Haley replied as she handed Scott to her father. She then turned her attention back to Brooke as Karen sat at the opposite side of Haley. "So what did Lucas say? Did he say if Nathan was going to call me anytime soon?"

"The reason that Lucas called was to tell me about Nathan," Brooke began in a soft tone. Haley frowned as Brooke continued. "Nathan hasn't called you yet because he was injured yesterday."

"What?!" Haley asked as she got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"There was an incident with a man who had a bomb attached to him. Lucas tried to get it off him but it was padlocked onto him on some kind of metal thing," Brooke began to explain in a soft tone. "There was a timer and it went off as Nathan and Lucas were running away. Nathan got injured by some shrapnel from the device."

"How bad is it Brooke?" Haley asked. Her voice shook as she spoke. Karen reached out and took hold of Haley's hand to try and offer her some comfort.

"It's pretty bad Hales," Brooke told her before she swallowed hard. "The shrapnel hit Nathan in the back; on his spine to be exact. They helped him all they could in Iraq, but he's being flown to Germany for more specialized treatment."

"How bad is pretty bad?" Haley asked as she gave Brooke a pleading look. "I can handle it Brooke. Just be honest with me."

"Lucas said that Nathan can't feel his legs," Brooke told her. "And at the moment the doctors don't know if it will be permanent or not."

"Oh my God!" Haley said as tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment and the tears escaped from beneath her eyelid. She opened them as she asked. "When can I talk to him?"

"I don't know," Brooke admitted. "Lucas said that people from the base should be getting in touch to tell you more."

"How could this happen?" Haley asked. "Why is Lucas okay if both he and Nathan were running away from the same guy?"

"Lucas had the bomb suit on." Brooke explained.

"How could this happen?" Haley repeated in disbelief. "Lucas promised me that he would take care of Nathan. Now this has happened. He didn't do a very good job at looking after my fiancé."

"Haley!" Keith told her in a firm tone. "I know that you're upset about what you've just found out, but it's _not_ your brother's fault."

"I don't need this right now." Haley said as she pulled her hand from her mothers grasp. She then stood and left the kitchen before making her way to her bedroom. She then proceeded to slam the door loudly which caused Scott to begin to cry.

"I should have told her in a better way." Brooke said feeling guilty.

"Brooke there is no better way to tell people that kind of news," Karen told her. "Haley's hormones won't be helping right now because I know from experience that they'll be all over the place."

"I still feel bad." Brooke told her as the doorbell rang.

"I'll go and get that," Keith said as he stood. "Brooke can you take Scott to his nursery? I have a feeling this might be someone from the army."

"Sure I can." Brooke replied as she took Scott from Keith. She then headed to the nursery so that they would have some privacy to talk.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hales can I come in?" Brooke asked as she knocked on Haley's bedroom door several hours later.

"Okay." Haley replied in a glum tone. Brooke opened the door and heard loud sniffles coming from her best friend.

"How are you holding up?" Brooke asked as she walked over to Haley's bed and sat down next to her.

"I honestly don't know," Haley replied. "Yesterday was supposed to be one of the best days of my life with Scott being born. But instead it's been marred by the fact that the love of my life got injured and may never walk again."

"You need to remember the upside though Haley," Brooke told her in a soft tone. "He's alive. It could be so much worse."

"It's easy for you to say that it could be worse," Haley told her suddenly sounding angry. "Lucas is fine. He's not in a hospital having to go through all the worry Nathan is while he has treatment to see _if_ he can walk again."

"So you think that being told Nathan is injured and _alive_ is worse than being told that he's dead?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone. "At least you'll still have him in your life Haley. Yes he may not be the Nathan he was before he was injured, but at least he's alive."

"If he's not the Nathan he was before then he's not the man I fell in love with." Haley replied as she turned her head away from Brooke to look at the wall.

"Are you sure you love him?" Brooke found herself asking. "I mean if you want to marry him surely you would have to mean the part where you promise to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Haley asked as she buried her face into a pillow.

"I'm not being a bitch. I'm just pointing some facts out to you," Brooke replied. "I know you've had a shock in finding out what happened to Nathan, but if anybody is being a bitch right now it's you."

"How dare you say that to me!" Haley exclaimed as she turned and glared at Brooke. "My whole life has been turned upside down in the space of a day and you say I should look on the upside. It's easy for you to say things like that because everything is still rosy for you. You don't have a clue about what's going on with me or how I feel. Like I already said the guy you claim to love is just peachy."

"Of course he's just peachy," Brooke replied in a sarcastic tone. "He saw his closest friend get severely injured after he tried to protect him. That's not going to affect him at all is it?"

"I don't have time for your bullshit right now Brooke," Haley replied in a strange emotionless tone. "I have to think about my son's future. So if you don't mind, get out of my room and get out of my house. I don't even want to see you right now."

"Don't worry I'm going," Brooke said as she stood. She wasn't quite able to believe Haley's attitude right then. "And don't bother speaking to me again until my best friend makes her reappearance."

"Well if you don't like me as I am then I guess this is about time we call it quits." Haley said still not looking at Brooke.

"I guess it is." Brooke replied as she quickly left Haley's room. She stomped down the hallway and made her way to the front door of the Scott house. Karen and Keith watched in a shocked silence as she didn't say a word. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the front door slamming closed behind Brooke.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke what are you doing back here?" Victoria asked in a shocked tone as Brooke walked into the lounge.

"I had to get out of Tree Hill before I did something stupid." Brooke told her as she sat on the sofa beside her mother.

"Why? What's happened?" Victoria asked in a concerned tone.

"Haley had the baby," Brooke told her. "And while she was in labor, Nathan got injured really bad."

"Oh my God! What happened to him?" Victoria asked in alarm. Brooke then proceeded to tell her about Nathan and Haley's subsequent reaction to the news. "Brooke, Haley more than likely doesn't mean what she's saying. She'll be scared, worried and exhausted. And then she's having to deal with the changes going on in her body after having the baby on top of all that."

"I know mom," Brooke replied with a sigh. "I just can't be around her right now if she's going to be like that. It's like she blames me and Lucas for what happened to Nathan."

"Give her time Brooke," Victoria told her. "She just needs time to work through everything she'll be feeling right now. Once she has she's going to need her best friend by her side."

"That's if she still sees me as her best friend when that happens." Brooke replied.

"How bad is Nathan's injury?" Victoria asked her.

"They don't know yet," Brooke replied. "The guy from the base said that they have to wait for swelling to go down to see the full extent or something. I didn't really catch what they were saying. I was watching Scott. But as of right now he's unable to feel or use his legs."

"Have they been able to speak to Nathan yet?" Victoria asked as Richard came into the lounge carrying his briefcase. He got a surprised look on his face as he saw Brooke.

"No not yet," Brooke replied as she gave her father a slight smile. "I think Keith said that Nathan is going to try calling tonight our time."

"Hey Princess," Richard greeted as he sat at the other side of Brooke. "How come you're home?"

"Hi dad," Brooke replied as she stood. "I'll let mom fill you in on the details. I need to go to the bathroom."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey baby," Nathan said into the phone later that day. "How are you and my other baby doing?"

"_Hi,"_ Haley replied. Nathan heard the weariness in her voice. "_Scott is doing good. I'm not doing so well though."_

"How come?" Nathan asked in a worried tone. "Did something happen during the birth?"

"_Yeah it did,"_ Haley replied. "_You got hurt_."

"I'm sorry about that," Nathan said in an apologetic tone. "I should have listened to your brother and left the scene sooner."

"_Why didn't you?"_ Haley asked in an accusing tone.

"Because I was trying to get Lucas to leave,"Nathan explained. "He was trying his best to save this guy but there was nothing that either of us could do. There were just too many padlocks and not enough time."

"_That makes it worse Nathan!"_ Haley said as she sighed in exasperation. "_If there was nothing you could do then you should have stayed well away instead of putting yourself in danger like that! Your job is dangerous enough as it is without increasing that danger by doing something so stupid."_

"Hales you weren't there. You didn't see how desperate this guy was," Nathan told her stunned by her response. "He had a wife and a family. Can you imagine what it would have been like if it was me in that situation?"

"_You might as well be."_ Haley replied.

"Haley." Nathan said in a disbelieving tone.

"_Nathan I'm tired. This is the last thing I need right now."_ She told him.

"I know. It's not like I wanted this to happen to me is it?" Nathan asked as his anger began to rise. "It's not like I asked to get hurt so badly that I may spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair."

"_You could have fooled me."_

"Look Haley. The last thing I want to do is fight with you. So I'm going to go now," Nathan told her. "Hopefully once you've had some sleep your attitude may be better."

"_I doubt it." _Haley replied before she hung up on him.

Nathan stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Haley had said the things she did. He slammed the phone down on his hospital table and felt the anger begin to rise further. He was pissed that his luck had taken a huge turn for the worse just when he had found true happiness in his life. He then let out a sigh as he realized that he hadn't even seen a picture of his son yet. He closed his eyes and let the tears that had suddenly formed fall as he hoped that his injury would be severe enough to send him home.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How are you feeling?" Keith asked Karen as they lay in bed.

"Worried," Karen replied. "Not for me but for Haley, Nathan and Scott."

"Me too," Keith agreed. "The way she reacted to the news about Nathan shocked me. Then whatever she said to Brooke mustn't have been nice. But hearing her speak to Nathan the way she did shocked me the most."

"The thing that's shocked me the most is how she seems to have blanked Scott since she found out about Nathan being hurt," Karen said as she sighed. "I'm hoping that it's just her hormones that are causing her to act the way she is. But a part of me can't help but wonder if it's something more sinister."

"You mean like depression?" Keith asked softly.

"Yes," Karen replied as she looked at her husband. "The last thing I want for Haley is to go through what I did after I gave birth to her."

"Well if the worst happens and we see the signs, at least we know what we're dealing with," Keith told her. "And I'll be there to support her the whole entire way; just like I was with you."

"If it hadn't been for you I don't think I would have made it through those dark times," Karen confessed as she gave him a small smile. "I feel guilty for not telling Haley about my experience with the postpartum depression."

"Well we don't know if she has that," Keith told her. "We'll just have to look out for the signs."

"I'm going to get more help at the café," Karen told him. "That way I will have more free time to help Haley with Scott. And Nathan if he comes back here."

"I think that's a good idea," Keith told her. "I thought about doing the same at the auto shop. That way we can do it together so that one of us isn't carrying the entire burden on our shoulders."

"I'd come round to the idea of Haley being a mother while she was still in high school," Karen began. "But after today I just wish that she and Nathan had been careful. I'm mentally kicking myself for not dragging her to the doctor and putting her on birth control."

"At least Lucas had some sense not to do the same with Brooke," Keith replied. "I have to admit that I was relieved that they didn't get married. Brooke is far too young for that kind of commitment."

"I agree," Karen replied with a sigh. "I thought that Haley was the more responsible one out of her and Lucas, but the things we've learned about her over this past year makes me wonder where we went wrong with her."

"I have to agree that my eyes have been well and truly opened when it comes to our daughter," Keith said. "What with her blaming that pregnancy test we found in the trash on Brooke. And then her grades slipping as drastically as they did when Brooke's improved. I have a feeling that Nathan may be to blame for her grades and I know he's to blame for us having a Grandson. But then again saying that, it does take two to make a baby."

"If someone had told me a year ago that Brooke would be passing college level work with straight A's and Haley would be a teenage mother I would have laughed in their faces," Karen told him. "And I don't mean that in a disrespectful way to Brooke. It's just that her mind seemed to be on other things than her school work."

"I know what you mean," Keith replied with a slight smile. "I think the distractions she was having were cheerleading and Lucas. And with her deciding to be home schooled and her knowing Lucas has feelings for her, both of those distractions are no longer there."

"Plus she and Peyton worked out their differences and they no longer have that rivalry." Karen added.

"Brooke did a lot of growing up this past year." Keith remarked.

"It's a shame that our daughter didn't," Karen replied. She let out another sigh before she continued. "I know she's young but I honestly thought that she would have had a more mature response to the news about Nathan. Even though she'll be feeling a hundred different emotions right now I didn't expect her to have anger at the forefront of it all."

"Me neither," Keith agreed. "Although she'll probably work through that before she breaks down into a sobbing mess. I can't help but think what will happen if Nathan does end up in a wheelchair for life. I mean this place isn't exactly suitable for one. The doorways aren't wide enough for him to get through."

"To be honest that is the least of my worried right now," Karen told him. "I'm seriously considering having Haley be home schooled for her senior year. I want her to graduate with grades she'll be proud of. I don't think she'll do that if she stays at Tree Hill High. And if we both get help at the businesses then one of us can be here at all times to make sure she's working on her schoolwork and we can watch Scott so that she doesn't get distracted."

"We'll have to look into that. It sounds like a good idea," Keith replied before a yawn escaped him. "I think we better get some shut eye before Scott decides he's waking up. Somehow I don't think Haley will be getting up to see to him."

"I'm just glad that you went and got the baby formula just in case." Karen said before she wearily closed her eyes. Both knew that it would be a long time until they slept.


	39. What Do You Go Home To?

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

The summer vacation passed surprisingly quickly. To Karen and Keith's dismay, Haley began to show more and more signs of post partum depression. Her mood had gone on a downward spiral and she didn't seem interested in the people around her; even Scott. She couldn't sleep at night and spent most of her days sleeping. Her appetite had practically vanished and when she did eat it was only a few mouthfuls. Karen and Keith had quickly hired several staff to help out at the businesses so that they could look after both Scott and Haley after a trip to the doctors had confirmed their fears.

Nathan had been flown back to the States and had been treated at a medical center in Washington. Richard, along with Brooke and Victoria, had flown to see Nathan. He had told him that he would pay for him to see the best back specialists available. Nathan had been grateful of the gesture and had graciously accepted the offer. Brooke had shown Nathan pictures of Scott while Richard and Victoria had been talking to the doctors. Nathan had cried when he had seen the pictures. He grew even more concerned about Haley when he had heard about her behavior. Both had told the other about the lack of contact from her; there had been none since the day after Scott's birth. They had tried calling her but Haley had refused to speak to them.

Nathan was currently on his way back to Tree Hill. He had been discharged from the army hospital and further treatment would be carried out at a hospital in Charlotte. The taxi pulled up outside the Scott's house and Nathan looked at the building. He felt a strange mix of emotions as he paid the driver. The helpful cab driver got out and proceeded to unfold the wheelchair before he opened the door and helped Nathan out of the taxi and into the chair. Nathan then began to wheel himself towards the house as the cab driver followed with his kit bag. He reached the door and knocked; he couldn't reach the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Nathan!" Keith said in a shocked tone. "What are you doing here?"

"They discharged me," Nathan replied. "And I thought it was about time that I met my son and checked on my fiancée."

"Do you need help getting in?" Keith asked as he studied the slight bump where the bottom of the doorframe protruded from the floor.

"Uh yeah. I think a little push should do it." Nathan replied.

Keith stepped out of the house and took Nathan's kit bag from the cab driver. He then took hold of the handles of Nathan's wheelchair and pushed. It took several attempts, but they finally got the wheels over the doorframe. Keith grimaced slightly as the sides of the doorframe scraped against the chair as it passed through the door. Karen looked up in surprise as Nathan took control of his chair and wheeled himself towards the sofa where she was sat with Scott.

"This is certainly a surprise." Karen said as Nathan's eyes locked on his son.

"It's what I was hoping for," Nathan said as Keith closed the door and placed the kit bag down. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Karen replied as she moved to hand Scott to him. "Here you go Scott; meet your daddy."

"Hey Scotty," Nathan said as he gazed down at his son. "He's gotten so big."

"Well he is 14 weeks old." Karen remarked with a slight smile.

"14 weeks and 4 days," Nathan corrected in an emotion filled voice. "I can't believe this is the first time I'm actually getting to meet him. I'm missed so much already."

"You've really only missed dirty diapers and late night bottle feeds," Keith told him. "You're in plenty of time to see all the good stuff."

"How's Haley?" Nathan asked as Scott gripped his finger. He missed the look that Karen and Keith shared.

"She's not good Nathan," Keith told him in a soft tone. "She has post partum depression."

"What?" Nathan asked in a shocked tone as he looked at Karen. "Is it because of what happened to me?"

"It's part of the problem," Keith told him. He quickly added. "Don't blame yourself though Nathan. Nobody could have done anything to stop it."

"I could if I had just listened to Lucas," Nathan replied with a sigh. "Is she getting treated for it?"

"She's on anti-depressants and she has to see a counselor once a week," Karen began. "But so far, nothing seems to be working."

"When does she go to see her counselor?" Nathan asked.

"We're going in about ten minutes. So you timed it well." Keith told him as they heard movement from the hallway. Three sets of eyes moved to the doorway. Nathan's eyes widened in shock as he saw Haley. She looked exhausted and had lost a lot of weight; too much for Nathan's liking.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she looked at him. Nathan could have sworn she was glaring at him.

"I got discharged," Nathan replied. "So I came here to meet my son and see my fiancée."

"Well you can spend time with your precious son while I'm seeing my shrink," Haley told him. "That way _both_ of _my_ parents can come with _me_."

"You want both of us to come with you?" Karen asked in surprise. She usually didn't want either of them to go.

"Yes," Haley said in a firm tone. "Nathan can begin learning what it's like to be a father."

"Will you be okay by yourself with Scott?" Karen asked Nathan softly. "He'll be asleep shortly anyway. He usually stays asleep the entire time that Haley is at her counseling session."

"Then I guess I should be fine," Nathan replied with a slight smile. Haley continued to look at him with the same odd expression. "I can always call you if I need help."

"I'll put him in his crib before we go if you want." Keith offered.

"Yeah that would probably be best," Nathan replied as he saw that Scott was now dozing off. "That way I can wheel myself around."

"I'll go and get him settled there now," Keith said as he took him from Nathan. "Then we better get going."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You know what the first thing that I'm gonna do when I get home is?" Julian asked as he, Felix, Lucas, Owen and a few others played football.

"You're gonna get that herpes treatment right?" Lucas asked him as Owen threw the football to him.

"Right. I'll be in line right behind you!" Julian retorted as he ran after Lucas.

"Rachel will be right at the front then." Felix said as he chuckled.

"She probably will," Julian agreed. "But seriously, I'm going to meet my new pen friend. She's called Alex and looks totally hot in her pictures."

"Is that before or after you get treated for herpes?" Owen asked in amusement.

"Okay can I just make it clear that I do _not_ have herpes," Julian replied as he gave Lucas a playful glare. "What are you going to do Owen?"

"I don't know. Maybe some rock climbing. Go to the beach or something." Owen replied as he caught the ball.

"What about you?" Julian asked Lucas.

"I don't know. Maybe buy a house, fix it up," Lucas replied. "Put a ring back on Brooke's finger."

"You don't know how to fix shit." Julian said as he chuckled.

"From what Nathan told me he's been like that all his life." Owen said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey you know what. Fuck you!" Lucas replied as he laughed.

"How is Nate?" Felix asked.

"He's doing better," Lucas replied as they decided to have a breather. "They're discharging him and Brooke's dad is paying for him to see some top back specialist in Charlotte."

"Are Brooke's parents loaded or just well connected?" Julian asked.

"Both." Lucas replied before he took a drink of water. Felix, Owen and Julian shared an impressed look before they copied Lucas's actions.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Nathan wheeled himself towards the nursery as Scott's cries blared through the baby monitor. He reached the open door and turned his chair to go in. He wheeled himself forward and was jolted as he ran into the doorframe. He looked down and cursed as he saw that the doorway wasn't wide enough for his chair. Scott continued to cry as Nathan debated what to do. He got a picture of Haley looking at him in a disapproving manner as he did.

He tried reversing his chair out of the doorway, but was unsuccessful. The chair was wedged. Out of options, Nathan did the only thing that he could do. He took his feet from the footrests and folded them out of the way. He then used his arms to raise himself out of the chair and tried to ease himself to the floor. As he did, the overworked muscles in his arms gave out and he fell to the floor. He yelled in pain as he landed in a heap on the floor. His back took the brunt of his fall.

He led there for a while as he waited for the pain to subside. Scott still continued to cry. Unable to stand his son's cries any longer, Nathan managed to move over onto his front. Every movement seemed to take a monumental amount of effort and felt like his spine was being torn apart. He began to drag himself along the floor to the crib. He eventually reached it and took a few moments to regain his breath, before he pulled himself into a sitting position. He then tried to lower the side of the crib so that he would be able to reach Scott. After several unsuccessful attempts he knew that he wouldn't be able to get to his son. He didn't even have his cell on him to call anyone. All he could do was sit there and listen to him cry as he waited on somebody returning home.

Just under ten minutes later, Nathan heard someone heading towards the nursery. He looked over at the doorway and saw Haley. He gave her a relieved look as she tried to move the wheelchair.

"Dad this damn chair is stuck," she yelled. "I can't get into the nursery."

"Move out of the way." Keith said as he appeared. She moved and it took him several attempts before he was able to move the chair. Haley hurried into the nursery and over to Scott.

"It's okay. Mommy's here." Haley said as she picked him up and cuddled him. Keith watched the exchange in surprise and gave Karen a smile as she joined them.

"What happened?" Karen asked as she and Keith went over to Nathan.

"He started crying and I got stuck," Nathan replied. "I tried to get to him but I couldn't. He was crying for ages."

"It's okay," Karen assured him as she moved to one side of him. Keith was at the other. "He's in good hands now Nathan."

"We're going to try and get you up off this floor. You ready?" Keith asked him.

"Not really but I don't have a choice." Nathan replied as he braced himself.

Haley watched as her parents began to move him. Nathan let out pained noises as they did. Once he was upright, Nathan leaned on Keith as they began to head to the nursery door. Karen wheeled the chair closer to the doorway as they came through. Nathan then roughly fell into his chair and another noise of pain left his mouth.

"Now he's back in that you're better taking him back to the lounge," Haley said. "I have my son to see to."

"I'm sorry about that," Nathan apologized as Keith wheeled him down the hallway. "I should have made sure that I had my cell on me before I went to try and get him."

"Nathan don't apologize," Karen said in a soft tone as they reached the lounge. "That's the first time Haley has bothered interacting with Scott since she found out about what happened to you."

"Really?" Nathan asked in surprise. Keith nodded as he and Karen sat on the sofa. "So have you been looking after him then?"

"Yes," Keith replied. "We hired staff to cover at the auto shop and café so we could be here to look after them both."

"I wish I'd known." Nathan said as he sighed.

"I think you had enough to deal with regarding your back," Keith told him. "But I have to say that I'm glad that you're back. It may be just what Haley needs."

"What I need is to talk to Nathan in private," Haley said as she came into the lounge still holding Scott. "And seeing as though Nathan can't get through doors, we'll have to talk in here."

"We'll go to the kitchen then," Karen said as she and Keith stood. "Do you want me to take Scott?"

"No he's fine with me," Haley told her as she sat on the seat Karen had just left. She waited until they had left before she spoke again. "What would you have done if you had managed to get him out of his crib?"

"I could have held him until you got back instead of leaving him there crying his little heart out." Nathan replied.

"But he needed his diaper changing," Haley told him. "How would you have done that? You can't stand to reach anything."

"I didn't think that far ahead okay?" Nathan admitted. "I just heard my son crying and just wanted to get to him."

"Yet you couldn't even do that." Haley pointed out.

"You don't need to keep reminding me," Nathan replied as he started to get angry. "I hate that I couldn't just walk over to him and pick him up."

"Well I don't think it's a good idea for you to be left alone with Scott." Haley told him.

"If his bassinet was in here then there wouldn't have been a problem." Nathan replied.

"What about heating his bottles up huh? Would you be able to reach everything for that?" Haley asked.

"That depends where things are," Nathan replied with a frown. "You just don't trust me with him do you? You don't trust the cripple with his own son."

"How can I when you can't even get to him?"

"At least I tried my best. From what I've heard, you haven't bothered with him for the past three months." Nathan almost yelled.

"How dare you!" Haley shouted in response. Scott began to cry in response to their yells. "Now look what you did."

"You are as much to blame as I am for him crying," Nathan told her as his eyes blazed with anger. "You're not putting all that on me."

"Just get out!" Haley yelled as she stood and began to walk backwards and forwards as she tried to settle Scott.

"I'm going." Nathan replied as he turned his wheelchair around and headed towards the door.

"What's going on?" Keith asked as he and Karen came into the room.

"Nathan was just leaving and I'm trying to calm _my_ son down." Haley said in a bitter tone.

"Yeah well I'm leaving once I can get out of the door." Nathan replied as he picked his jacket up.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Keith asked Nathan as he headed over to the front door.

"Yes. If I stay here I'll be likely to say something that I'll regret," Nathan replied. "Can you give me a push out of the door?"

"Sure if that's what you want," Keith replied. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about that," Nathan said as Keith helped him through the door. "Just don't wait up."

"I'm going to feed Scott." Haley said before she headed to the kitchen. Karen and Keith shared a look as Keith closed the door.

"I guess we should be grateful that she's finally getting some maternal feelings back." Keith said.

"Let's hope that it doesn't cost our grandson his father," Karen replied. "Will you keep an eye on Haley? I need to call Victoria and have a chat with her."

"Of course I will." Keith assured her before he headed to the kitchen. Karen picked up the cordless phone and headed to her bedroom.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I just got a call from Larry," Keith said to Karen as he came into the lounge that evening. "He wants me to go and get Nathan. He's too drunk to move his wheelchair."

"Unbelievable," Karen said with a sigh as she switched the television off. "I hope this isn't the start of a new routine for him. This is the last thing that Haley needs."

"It is," Keith agreed. "Especially after she made some progress with her acknowledging Scott."

"And if he's drunk we can't talk to him about Richard's offer." Karen said in an exasperated tone.

"We'll talk to him about it when he's sobered up tomorrow," Keith told her. "Brooke will be here by then as well."

"I just hope that Brooke's presence doesn't cause Haley to be involved in yet another verbal fight," Karen said. "I know I'm sounding like a total bitch right now, but my priority is making sure that my daughter and grandson are okay."

"Honey I know. You do not need to explain it to me," Keith told her as he picked up his jacket. "Now I better get going to get Nathan. I think I'll take the truck."

"What are you going to tow him back here?" Karen asked with an amused smile.

"I never thought of that," Keith said as he chuckled. "I'm sure that Nathan would love that while he's as drunk as a skunk."

"Just make sure that he gets back here in one piece." Karen said.

"Don't worry I will." Keith said before he picked up his key and headed out of the door.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Are you sure that you don't want to wait a little longer before we head off to Charlotte?" Brooke asked Nathan as they sat in her car outside the Scott house the next day.

"Yeah I'm positive," Nathan replied. "Haley doesn't want to see me and she won't even let me say goodbye to Scott. So why prolong it even further?"

"It was a shock seeing her," Brooke said as she started the engine. "She looked so different."

"I know exactly what you mean," Nathan replied. "She looked so gaunt and tired."

"She did. She looked so unlike Haley it was scary," Brooke agreed as she pulled away from the kerb. "I hope we get Haley back soon. I miss her."

"Same here," Nathan replied with a sigh. "I can't help feeling guilty for her being like that."

"Why?"

"Well if I'd have just listened to Luke and left when he told me to, I wouldn't be here right now," Nathan replied. "Then Haley wouldn't have had all this added pressure."

"Nathan it isn't your fault," Brooke told him. "It's nobody's fault that Haley got post partum depression."

"It _is_ my fault," Nathan insisted. "If we'd have been more careful regarding contraception, then she wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

"It takes two people to make a baby Nate. Don't forget that."

"Still, I'm the more mature person in the relationship. I should have controlled myself," Nathan continued. He sighed as he added. "That'll be why they turned against me and are sending me away. You think I'd be used to being abandoned by families by now. This isn't the first time that this has happened."

"They're not abandoning you Nathan," Brooke told him. "Their house isn't suitable for your chair. That's why you're staying with us. You've got your own room and en-suite. Plus, you're closer to the doctors that are going to get you out of that chair. And that _will_ happen."

"I'm glad that someone is feeling optimistic," Nathan replied. "The doctors I've already been treated by aren't."

"Well just because they think like that doesn't mean there's no hope," Brooke told him. "After all, doctors _practice_ medicine. And each person is different when it comes to responding to treatment. It doesn't hurt to get a second opinion."

"Or a twenty second one in my case," Nathan replied. "I've been seen by so many different doctors I've lost count. And it irritates me when you tell them something about what's happening and their response is 'hmm.' What does that even mean?"

"My guess is that its doctor speak for 'okay I don't have any freaking idea what could be causing that'." Brooke said as she laughed. Nathan joined in.

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked once their laughter had died down.

"Sure."

"Are your parents letting me stay at your place out of sympathy?"

"No they're not," Brooke told him. "When they were arranging your treatment plan I told them that you should stay with us. We have the room, you'll be able to get through doorways without any trouble and I'll get to hang out with my buddy Nathan after my tutor sessions."

"Tutor sessions?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone. Brooke grinned as she filled him in on her academic progress. "Wow. I think I'm going to start calling you Brain box Brooke."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she cackled. "I'll have to think of a new nickname for you. I mean I can't exactly call you white ass Nathan in front of my parents can I?"

"I wouldn't want you to," Nathan replied. "And I'm now the same white everywhere. I kind of lost my tan. I guess that's what happens when you're in hospital for a while."

"I didn't need to know that." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Sorry. I kind of over share sometimes." Nathan apologized.

"I do that sometimes too," Brooke admitted. "We should think of a codeword to say when one of us is about to do that."

"Good idea," Nathan agreed. He thought for a few moments before he said. "We should use mud."

"Mud?"

"Yeah. It's highly unlikely that we'll ever use that word in a sentence so there'll be no confusion." Nathan explained.

"Okay I see your logic," Brooke replied. "Mud it is."

"Your hair has gotten long since I saw you at the hospital," Nathan said after a few moments of silence. "When did you go blonde?"

"I decided to let it grow out again," Brooke told him as she ran her hand over her now shoulder length hair. "I went lighter a few weeks ago. The black was a little harsh."

"It suits you."

"Thanks," Brooke replied with a smile. "I think that's the longest I've ever seen your hair."

"That's the up side of being in a hospital. I can let my appearance go a little," Nathan replied. "I like not having to shave everyday."

"I'm glad I don't have to do that," Brooke said with a giggle. "It takes me long enough to get ready as it is."

"I think I might just let my hair grow and grow and see how long I can get it."

"I really can't imagine you with long hair." Brooke told him as she cackled at the thought.

"I can't either." Nathan admitted with a chuckle.

"Just let me know if you need to stop for a bathroom break. Give me plenty of warning as well." Brooke told him.

"You won't need to worry about that," Nathan told her. "I won't need to stop."

"Well if you find yourself needing to go, just tell me."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Wow this is more like a hotel suite than a bedroom," Nathan said as he looked round the guestroom he was staying in. "I can't believe all this space I'll have."

"It'll be handy for when the walking bars are installed," Brooke told him. "That way you can practice your walking in private."

"That could come in handy if I ever reach that stage."

"You will," Brooke assured him. "Do you want me to leave you to settle in or are you ready for some food?"

"Shouldn't we wait for your parents?"

"They're going to a business dinner, so it's just me and you," Brooke told him. "And I can't cook to save my life so we either get take out or go out to eat."

"Do you have any beer?" Nathan asked in a hopeful tone.

"Unfortunately no. My mom likes wine and spirits and my dad is a hard liquor kind of guy," Brooke explained. "I can take you some place to get some. I would offer to go get it but I made a promise to not use my fake ID again."

"I could do with a shower and a change of clothes before doing that," Nathan said. "These are what I was wearing yesterday and I slept in them too."

"I wondered where that whiff was coming from," Brooke said in a playful tone. She then frowned as she asked. "Can you manage it yourself?"

"This is where things get awkward," Nathan replied. "Forgive me for how this sounds but I'll need help getting out of my pants."

"Isn't that how you ended up with Scott?" Brooke asked as she let out a slight laugh. Nathan joined in as he nodded. "Well I've already seen more of you than I should have so I guess I could help you. I mean that's if you're comfortable with me doing that."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Nathan replied. "And I think I'm over the whole being shy thing now anyway after the amount of people who have helped me in the hospitals."

"And I'm sure that we both can be mature about this right?"

"Of course."

"Right let's do this."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How about steak?" Brooke asked Nathan as they debated where to go to get their dinner. "There's a great steak house that's about a ten minute walk away."

"Steak sounds good," Nathan agreed. "And if it's so close there'll be no awkwardness trying to get me in and out of a car. They do beer right?"

"They certainly do," Brooke confirmed. "And they also do an _amazing_ crème brulee. So once I've gorged myself on steak, I'll be having as mush dessert as I can handle."

"That sounds like a plan," Nathan said as he saw Brooke's shoes. "Are you seriously going to be able to walk in those things?"

"Of course. They're comfier than they look," Brooke replied. She grinned cheekily as she added. "And if on the off chance my feet end up hurting I'll just use you as my transport."

"Oh you will huh?" Nathan asked with a laugh. He was glad that Brooke was talking to him as normal. He was sick of people talking to him like he wasn't all there. He had found it happening more and more since he had been injured. "I just had a thought, am I allowed to wheel myself around if I'm drunk?"

"Do you think a cop will stop you for WWI?" Brooke asked as she cackled loudly.

"WWI?" Nathan asked as he tried to figure out what it would stand for.

"Wheeling While Intoxicated." Brooke clarified.

"You never know," Nathan said as he chuckled. "Thanks for this Brooke."

"For what?"

"Cheering me up and making me laugh. I feel almost normal again."

"Well when I'm done with you, you'll be your old self again," Brooke told him. "And it's the least I can do after you helped me after the wedding that never was."

"That's what friends do," Nathan said as his stomach growled. "Can we get going now? I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure. Let me just grab a jacket; then we can get going."


	40. Don't You Forget About Me

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

"How did it go with the doctor?" Richard asked Nathan as they, Brooke and Victoria had lunch. They had gone to a fancy restaurant in downtown Charlotte.

"I think it went well," Nathan replied. "He said that if things progressed how they are with my recovery regarding the shrapnel wounds then he'll be willing to operate."

"Why doesn't he just do it now?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"He wants to get a good picture of what state my spinal cord is in before he does anything with a scalpel. So I have to wait another couple weeks," Nathan explained. "At least I think that's what he said. He bombarded me with that much medical mumbo jumbo I kind of got a little lost."

"The doctors can get a little carried away when they're explaining stuff," Victoria said. "You should have asked him to explain everything in layman's terms. I have to do that on most visits."

"So what did he say you had to do before he sees you again?" Richard asked curiously.

"He told me that I had to rest and not try getting out of my chair again like I did when I tried getting to Scott." Nathan replied.

"Something occurred to me last night," Richard replied. "I realized that we haven't arranged somebody to help you with things like showering and dressing. If you want I can get working on that today once I've finished my business meetings."

"Actually I've already come to an arrangement with somebody about that." Nathan replied.

"Who?" Richard asked curiously.

"Me," Brooke replied. "I helped him yesterday when we got back from Tree Hill. We had a talk about it over dinner last night and we agreed that I'll keep helping him until he can do it for himself."

"Isn't that a little awkward?" Victoria found herself asking.

"I think we're past that now right?" Nathan asked as he looked at Brooke. She had a mouthful of food so could only nod her reply.

"Well that's one less thing we have to worry about right?" Victoria asked in reply. She then decided to change the subject. "So what was it like holding Scott for the first time?"

"Amazing," Nathan answered as he smiled. "I just wish that I'd been there to see him be born."

"Have you and Haley set up some kind of arrangement for visiting him?" Richard asked. "Is he staying with Haley during the week and then coming here at weekends? Or are you going to visit at weekends?"

"We actually haven't agreed on anything like that," Nathan replied. "Haley doesn't want me anywhere near him. The last thing she said to me was that she didn't want me around her son."

"Seriously?" Victoria asked in a shocked tone. Nathan nodded sadly.

"Maybe we should speak to Karen and Keith and arrange some kind of schedule," Brooke suggested. "I know Haley isn't in a good place right now, but is it really fair that she keeps Scott from spending time with his dad?"

"That's a good idea," Richard replied. "What do you think of Brooke's suggestion Nathan?"

"I like it. I like it a lot," he replied. "I hate not being able to see him."

"I'll call Karen tonight and try and arrange something," Victoria said. "You never know, you might get to see him this weekend."

"I doubt that very much," Nathan replied. "In the end the decision is Haley's to make and I don't see her letting me have my son for an hour, let alone an entire weekend."

"We'll see how the phone call this evening goes," Richard told him trying to reassure him. "If we're not successful you can always go to a lawyer and ask for visitation rights. Maybe just a letter from them will help."

"Yeah maybe," Nathan replied in a quiet tone. The last he wanted to do was to get lawyers involved. However, he knew that it might be his only choice if Haley refused to let him see Scott. Not wanting to wallow in his depressing thoughts any longer he decided to change the subject. "So Brooke, what did you do for your birthday?"

"Honestly I did nothing," Brooke replied. "I just spent it lounging by the pool. Then I went to the salon and went blonde."

"Seriously? That's it?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone. "No parties? No talking to Lucas?"

"Seriously. No parties and unfortunately no Lucas because he wasn't at the base," Brooke replied. "He'd gone out on some mission or something."

"I still feel terrible that you had to spend your birthday here alone." Victoria said in a sad tone.

"Are you sure there isn't something we could do now to make up for it?" Richard asked his daughter.

"You spent your birthday alone?" Nathan asked as his eyes widened. He knew exactly what that felt like.

"It's no biggie," Brooke replied with a shrug. "It's not like it was a special birthday or anything. I was just turning 17."

"Still, it doesn't make us feel any less guilty for practically abandoning you," Victoria insisted. "You have to do something to make up for it."

"Well there is something," Brooke replied. "There's a new club opening on Saturday night. Can I go to it?"

"A club?" Richard asked as he frowned. "You wouldn't even get into it."

"It lets over 16's in daddy," Brooke told him. "Under 21's have to wear wristbands so that they don't get served alcohol."

"Who would you go with?" Richard asked. He didn't like the thought of her going to a place like that alone. "I thought you didn't want to hang around with Alex and Carrie anymore."

"I can take her," Nathan offered. He grinned as he added. "At least you know she'll have transport home."

"Nathan!" Brooke said as she giggled. Richard and Victoria laughed at his words.

"I'd feel better knowing that Nathan was with you," Richard admitted. He then debated for a few moments. "Okay you can go."

"Thank you daddy!" Brooke said as she squealed happily.

"Do you need anything to wear?" Victoria asked.

"Nope I have that covered," Brooke replied. "I made a little black dress that will be perfect."

"Seeing as though it will be a weekend that this place opens, I'll even extend your curfew until 1a.m," Richard added. His guilt of missing her birthday had made him do that. "Don't make me regret it okay?"

"I promise you won't daddy." Brooke said as she smiled widely.

"So how come you want to go to a club?" Victoria asked curiously.

"I want to see what its like," Brooke replied. "And I want to dance."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that one Brooke," Nathan replied. He then frowned as he asked. "Do they have disabled access?"

"I think they do," Brooke replied with a frown. She hadn't thought of that. "If they don't we can go and do something else."

"Just make sure that it's legal," Richard told her. "And I don't want to hear of you drinking alright."

"Okay daddy." Brooke replied happily before she continued to eat her lunch.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Haley we need to talk to you." Karen said as Haley came into the living. They had called her a few moments ago.

"What about?" Haley asked as she sat on the sofa between her parents.

"Scott," Karen told her softly. "And letting Nathan see him."

"I wondered how long it would take him to ask about that," Haley said as she sighed. "What does he want to do about it?"

"He wants to see Scott as often as he can," Karen told her. "He wants him to stay with him at Brooke's every weekend."

"_Every_ weekend?" Haley asked as her eyebrows rose.

"Yes," Keith confirmed. "Brooke doesn't live that far away. And it'll be a good thing for everybody. Nathan gets to see Scott and you get the weekends to yourself to do normal teenage things."

"And it will do you the world of good to have the weekend off being a mother," Karen told her as she stroked a lock of hair behind Haley's ear. "If you're worried about Nathan not being able to cope on his own with Scott, you don't have to. He'll have Brooke and her parents to help him out."

"It lessens the burden on you honey," Keith told her gently. "After what you've been through since Scott was born with your depression, this is a great way for you to have time to yourself."

"How will my son get to Charlotte?" Haley asked.

"Brooke and Nathan will come and collect him on Friday's and then bring him back on Mondays," Karen explained. "Nathan needs to learn how to be a father to Scott. This is the perfect situation for everybody."

"Okay," Haley replied surprising her parents. Neither had expected her to agree so readily. "But I don't want to have to see Nathan. I can't deal with him right now."

"I'm sure he won't mind waiting in the car while either Brooke comes in to get Scott. Or me or your father can take him out to the car." Karen told her.

"Call him and tell him that I agree to his terms," Haley said as she stood. "And he can start the arrangement next week. It's too short notice for this week seeing as though it's Thursday."

"You made the right decision Hales," Keith told her as he smiled at his daughter. "You'll be feeling like your old self before you know it."

"I won't hold my breath." Haley said as she headed out of the lounge and back to her bedroom. Karen and Keith shared a surprised look before Karen picked up the phone to call Victoria back.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You look nice." Nathan said to Brooke as she emerged from her bedroom.

"Thank you," Brooke said as she beamed. She then did a little twirl as she asked. "Do you like my latest creation?"

"You seriously made that?" Nathan asked in an impressed tone.

"I sure did," Brooke told him. "I've made some baby clothes for Scott too. So when he comes for his visit next week I'll let him model them for you."

"Wow," Nathan said sounding impressed. "I take it you're going to have your own clothing company one day?"

"Maybe," Brooke replied. "If not a company I'll definitely have a store."

"If you did clothes for guys I could always be your mannequin," Nathan told her. "Especially if I'm still in this damn chair."

"I'll hold you to that," Brooke said as she picked her purse up. "So now we have your back up plan covered, you can focus on your main plan of getting out of this chair."

"I'm going to try my best," Nathan replied as the two of them headed out of the front door of the Davis house. "I may not be able to teach my son football when he's older, but I'm going to try my best to teach him soccer and basketball."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to teach him football," Brooke replied. "I mean the work it's going to take to get you back on your feet is going to be tough. The last thing you want to do is ruin it all with a bad tackle and to land funny."

"Exactly," Nathan agreed. "Which is why I'm not teaching him."

"Why didn't you mention baseball?" Brooke asked curiously as they reached the main footpath.

"Because I suck at it," Nathan admitted with a chuckle. "The last thing I want is to make myself look even suckier in front of him."

"You know what's going to be awesome having Scott come here?" Brooke asked. She then quickly added. "Besides getting to spend time with his cuteness of course."

"What?" Nathan asked in an amused tone.

"Getting to go shopping for baby things," Brooke said with a giggle. "I can't wait to hit that mall and but loads of unnecessary stuff."

"I can just imagine forgetting to get something majorly important like diapers or something." Nathan replied.

"Well we'll make a list before we go so that we don't forget anything," Brooke told him. "I know you're going to be living your worst nightmare while at the mall, but the reason that I'm insisting you come with me is so that you have a say in what Scotty boy gets."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Nathan asked playfully. "I was under the impression I was going to be your mobile shopping bag carrier."

"Now there's an idea," Brooke said as her eyes lit up. "I never even thought of that. Thanks for the suggestion Nate."

"Damn I should have kept my mouth shut," he muttered as he chuckled. They continued to chat about Scott's upcoming visit as they headed to the club. They arrived a little over fifteen minutes later. "That's a long line. I think I'm going to get paranoid before I even set one wheel inside that club."

"Relax, we don't have to wait in line," Brooke told him as she flashed him a smile. "My dad got us on the guest list."

"That'll draw even more attention to the freak in a wheelchair that's coming to a dance club." Nathan remarked as they began to head to the start of the line. Brooke stopped abruptly as she heard his words.

"Nathan you're not a freak," she told him with a frown. "And anybody who says anything along those lines tonight will have me to answer to."

"I'm glad that I have Brooke Davis watching my back." Nathan said as he managed a chuckled.

"Likewise." Brooke said as they reached the bouncers. She gave them hers and Nathan's names and the rope was pulled back to allow them through. Several annoyed murmurs came from the waiting people. Brooke sent them a glare as she and Nathan headed inside.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What the hell is wrong with your face?" Julian asked Lucas as he slumped down on his bunk. He now had Nathan's old bed.

"Brooke was supposed to be catching up with me online tonight," Lucas replied with a sigh. "There's no sign of her though."

"Maybe she's running late." Julian said as he pulled out a writing pad and pen.

"Yeah maybe. Although she doesn't usually go anywhere in Sundays." Lucas replied in a distracted tone.

"Dude, today is Saturday." Julian reminded him as he laughed. Lucas frowned as he thought. He then got a sheepish look on his face.

"Shit you're right," Lucas replied as he chuckled. He then looked over at Julian and asked. "Are you not sick of writing to Alex yet?"

"Not at all," Julian answered as he smiled widely. "You should see the pictures she sends me. Her lingerie collection is vast. I dread to think just how much money she's spent on so little fabric and lace."

"My guess is the first thing you're going to do when you get back home is Alex." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"You could be right with that one Luke," Julian replied as he joined in Lucas's laughter. "I've not had me some since me and Rachel has that secret tryst on the bathroom."

"I can't believe that the two of you did that," Lucas said as he shook his head. "You could have gotten into so much trouble if you were busted."

"Why do you think we're keeping it under wraps?" Julian asked in reply. "I have to admit that the thrill of getting caught made it so much hotter."

"You know I'm so happy that we only have a few weeks left here and then we're going home," Lucas admitted. "I can't wait to have Brooke in my arms again."

"Where's the craziest place you two have had sex?" Julian suddenly asked. Lucas gave him a surprised look.

"You really want to know?" Lucas asked. Julian nodded. "In Brooke's pool one afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Julian asked in reply. It was now his turn to be surprised. "Please tell me her pool can't be overlooked."

"Don't worry it can't," Lucas said as he chuckled. "Her house in Tree Hill has its own grounds. Her nearest neighbor is a few minutes away."

"Damn." Julian said sounding impressed.

"We were in there that long we started to look like prunes."

"Okay I think we're now heading into over sharing territory now."

"You asked." Lucas told him.

"I wish I hadn't now," Julian said as he returned his attention back to his letter to Alex. "Is there any news on how Nate's getting on?"

"He saw the back doctor on Thursday. He's told Nate to rest his back completely for another couple weeks and then he's going to see what shape his spine is in." Lucas explained.

"Damn. Poor Nate." Julian replied.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "At least he's getting to spend time with my nephew now. Which is great for both him and Haley."

"How is she getting on with her depression?"

"My mom says it's a slow recovery process," Lucas replied. "So when Nathan has Scott in Charlotte, Haley can just rest and concentrate on herself."

"Your family have had it tough this year Luke," Julian said softly. "I'm glad that I don't have to bother about any family and just have myself to think about."

"Doesn't that get really lonely though?" Lucas asked him.

"Yeah sometimes it does," Julian admitted. "That's where girls like Alex come in."

"How did you find Alex anyway?"

"That's a funny story," Julian said as he laughed. "She and a bunch of other girls got together and wrote a letter each. When they arrived here we had a lucky dip type scenario and I got Alex. It was right after me and Rachel had finished in the bathroom."

"You're unbelievable," Lucas said as he stood. "I'll leave you alone while you write your letter."

"You don't need to do that," Julian told him. "It's not like I'm going to start jerking off while I write it."

"I need to use the bathroom," Lucas explained. "And not for what you and Rachel used it for either."

"I understand. Ian was cooking last night after all," Julian said as he chuckled. "His food doesn't really agree with my system either. I find ginger beer settles my stomach perfectly."

"My stomach is fine," Lucas said as he laughed and shook his head. "I'm just going to take a leak. Is that alright with you oh master of the bathroom?"

"It's perfectly fine with me," Julian said as he laughed loudly. "Just be careful where you step. You never know what could have happened in there."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Lucas said as he left the room. He could hear Julian's laughter echoing as he made his way to the bathroom.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I feel bad for using my fake ID after I promised that I wouldn't use it again." Brooke said to Nathan as she returned with their drinks.

"Well it's for a good cause," he replied. She gave him a quizzical look in response. "It's medicinal for me. It helps me forget the pain in my back."

"Should you mix that with your pain meds?" she asked worriedly.

"Probably not," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "But I'm only going to have a couple."

"A couple is two," Brooke reminded him. "We're now on our sixth."

"Says the girl who wasn't going to drink," Nathan remarked. "What happened to the wrist band they put on you?"

"It's in my purse," Brooke replied. "I'll put it back on on the way back home."

"How did you get it off in the first place?"

"They didn't put the fastener thing in properly and it fell off when I went to the bathroom," Brooke explained. "So technically I didn't take it off."

"You know something?" Nathan asked after they had both drank a little of their drinks.

"What?"

"I think I'm a little on the tipsy side," Nathan admitted as he chuckled. "What about you?"

"I think I'm in tipsyville with you," Brooke admitted. "But I still have enough of my senses about me to reject advances from guys who try hitting on me."

"What happened?" he asked as he frowned.

"Some creep keeps hitting on me and isn't taking no for an answer," she explained. She was glad the part of the club they were in made it so that she didn't have to shout. "So I told him that I was here with my boyfriend. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind if it saves you form the advances of some sleaze ball," Nathan replied. "Although if it gets physical I really won't be any use."

"Hopefully he'll lay off when he sees that I'm with you," Brooke said as she scanned the crowd. She groaned as she saw the guy in question on his way over. "Great."

"That's the douche that's hitting on you?" Nathan asked as she turned back to face him. She nodded. "He looks like a total nerd."

"I already told him that I'm not interested about a mazillion times," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "I could really use a chair right now too. I think I got a little carried away on the dance floor."

"There's a seat right here," Nathan said as he patted his lap. Brooke looked at him and kinked her eyebrow. Nathan lowered his tone as he added. "Lover boy is almost over here. We need to be convincing."

"Alrighty then," Brooke said as she carefully sat on Nathan's lap. "That's okay right? I'm not hurting you or squishing anything am I?"

"No you're good." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Seriously?" the stranger asked in a loud tone. The disbelief was clear to hear in his voice. "You brush me off for a _cripple_?"

"You obviously didn't hear the part where I told you that he's my boyfriend," Brooke replied in a pissed off tone. She'd had enough of his pestering. "And he's not a cripple."

"Sure looks that way to me," The guy replied. "I bet you don't even know him. I bet you just singled him out because he's in a wheelchair."

"Look buddy," Nathan said in a pissed tone. "My girlfriend is _not_ interested in you. So why don't you just take a hike."

"I have just as much right to be here as everybody else," the guy said as he looked down at them. "And as far as I'm concerned she's fair game."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Nathan asked. He couldn't believe the guys attitude.

"The name's Damien West," the guy replied. He looked at Brooke and smirked as he asked. "What's your name?"

"My name is none of your business," Brooke replied. She then turned to look at Nathan and asked. "Can we go now?"

"Why should we have to leave because of this idiot?" Nathan replied with a frown.

"Because he's only going to keep harassing me if we stay." Brooke pointed out.

"What's to stop him following us out into the street and back to your house?" Nathan asked in a quiet tone. Brooke got a sinking feeling at the thought. He continued to talk quietly so that only she could hear as he added. "Just go with me okay? And make it look convincing."

"Okay." Brooke replied just as quiet as she gave him a quizzical look.

Before she could even blink, Nathan's lips had covered her own. The alcohol in their systems had given their brains a bit of a fuzz and before Brooke realized what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around Nathan and they had deepened the kiss. Nathan had brought a hand up and had buried it in her hair. The other rested on her back. Damien watched them and didn't look happy at the public display of affection. After several moments, Brooke pulled away from Nathan. She gave him a confused look as they breathed heavily.

"Just because he can kiss you like that doesn't mean he can satisfy you," Damien remarked nastily. Brooke turned her head and glared at him in response. "I'm more than willing to offer my services in that area."

"Take a hike Damien!" Brooke told him in a bored tone. "And FYI my boyfriend here has kept me well and truly satisfied since he got back from Iraq!"

"You were in Iraq?!" Damien asked; his attitude and demeanor changed in an instant.

"Yeah," Nathan replied as he glared at him. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Damien replied, suddenly feeling like a complete and utter asshole. With that, he turned and hurried away from them.

"Damn maybe I should have mentioned Iraq earlier," Brooke said. "Then we wouldn't have had to kiss."

"Yeah," Nathan replied. He frowned playfully as he asked. "It wasn't that horrible was it?"

"Well no it wasn't, but you're my friend and it was kind of weird." Brooke replied.

"It was definitely weird." Nathan agreed. Brooke then realized that she was still sat in his lap.

"We should finish our drinks and head home," Brooke said as she eased herself out of his lap. "I suddenly lost my urge to party."

"Yeah me too." Nathan agreed. The two of them then hurriedly finished their drinks before they headed out of the club.


	41. Don't You Want to Share the Guilt?

**Sandygirl – Just to clear up your assumption, I am not turning the Brucas stories into Brathan stories. The reason for the Brathan scene in the last chapter is explained in this one.**

**Shelley123 – Don't worry, Brathan won't be getting together.**

**Confused – This is staying a Brucas story.**

**I just want you all to know that this story will NOT be Brathan. It's a BRUCAS story which is why is says Brooke and Lucas in the pairing part. I know Brathan isn't everybody's idea of a great pairing, but seriously was there any need for the abusive and rude anonymous reviews?**

* * *

Brooke turned over in bed and let out a frustrated sigh. She just couldn't sleep. Her mind kept replaying over the events in the club. She couldn't believe that she had let Nathan kiss her the way he had. Or that she had gotten so involved in the kiss. She felt so guilty for reacting the way she did. She knew that it wasn't fair to either Lucas or Haley for her and Nathan to do what they had at the club. She hated what they had done and knew that she couldn't take the guilt.

She let out another sigh as she threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. She headed over to her desk and sat down as she switched her laptop on. She hoped that Lucas was up and about. She tapped her fingers as she waited impatiently for it to boot up and then she opened the program she used for making video calls. Her heart and stomach flipped as she saw that Lucas was online. She quickly initiated a call and within seconds she was rewarded by his smiling face.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he greeted widely. "What are you doing up at this time of day?"

"I couldn't sleep," she mumbled in reply. She knew that she had to come clean about what had happened; otherwise it would just continue to eat away at her. "I need to tell you something. And it's not very nice."

"What is it?" Lucas asked in concern as he saw her expression.

"I went to a club earlier with Nathan as a belated birthday celebration," Brooke began to explain. "This really assy guy was hitting on me and I told him that Nathan was my boyfriend just to get him off my back."

"Okay." Lucas replied. He wondered what was so bad about that.

"Me and Nathan kissed," Brooke blurted out before she could change her mind. Lucas's eyes widened slightly as he heard the news. "We'd both been drinking and were buzzed from the alcohol. I forgot who it was and kind of got into it. I feel so guilty Lucas."

"Did you two do anything else?" Lucas asked. Brooke surprised that he was speaking calmly.

"No. We just came back here and went to bed," Brooke replied. She quickly added. "Separately."

"I thought you were stopping drinking Brooke."

"I was," Brooke said as she sighed yet again. She was so disappointed in her actions. "I didn't intend on drinking tonight. It just kind of happened."

"What was going through your mind when you kissed Nathan?" Lucas asked. Brooke was confused as to why he was asking the questions he was and not yelling at her for betraying him yet again.

"Initially I kissed him back," Brooke admitted. Tears of shame and regret began to fall down her face. "I was kind of caught off guard. But then I regretted it Lucas. I don't think of Nathan that way. For crying out loud he's Haley's fiancé and father of her son. Not to mention your best friend. How could I be so god damn stupid as to let that happen?"

"You said you'd both been drinking right?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded as she wiped her tears away. "Nathan really shouldn't be drinking with the medication he's on. "I spoke to Quinn the other day when I was in the sick bay and she was asking about Nate and what's going on with his treatment. She said that he shouldn't mix alcohol with his meds as it could make him not coherent about what he's doing."

"So Nathan has a valid excuse," she replied as she continued to cry. "What about me? What excuse do I have to do something as horrible as what I did?"

"You're 17 and you'd been drinking," Lucas pointed out. Even though he felt hurt by the thought of his girlfriend and best friend kissing, he could see that Brooke really regretted their actions. "I can forgive you for this indiscretion Brooke. Please don't cry Pretty Girl."

"How can you forgive me for that?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"You forgave me for breaking your heart the day we should have been married," he pointed out. "That's what you do for people you love; you forgive them no matter what. Even if it does take a long time for that to happen."

"Even though you forgive me, I still feel as guilty as hell," Brooke told him. "Hell Haley is going through so much right now and I do that behind her back. What kind of friend am I?"

"You're a damn good one," Lucas told her. "Otherwise you wouldn't be feeling this guilty and upset about what you and Nathan did. You'd just be shrugging it off and blaming it on the alcohol and the situation you were in."

"God I love you," Brooke said as she looked at his face on the screen. "Why does it take me doing really stupid things to realize it?"

"Because life does stupid things like that to us," Lucas told her. "I've done things that I'm not proud of too Brooke."

"I have a confession to make," Brooke said in a quiet tone. Lucas's expression changed to curiosity. "I found myself wishing it was you that was in Nathan's position earlier. That way you would be home Luke. I miss you _so_ much."

"Oh Brooke," Lucas said in a sad tone. He could understand why she wanted him in Nathan's place. He had found himself wanting the same thing on several occasions. "I'll be home in four weeks. It's really not that long."

"It's too long," she replied in a whisper. "It's already been too long."

"Hey Pretty Girl listen to me for a sec okay?" Lucas said. "Do you still have that goofy kids watch that I won at that silly little arcade thing in Florida?"

"Yeah I do. Why?"

"Go and get it," he told her cryptically. She gave him a puzzled look in response before she got up and headed to her closet. She rummaged in the box she had in there that held all her precious mementos of Lucas. She found the watch and headed back over to her laptop. "Okay is it still working?"

"Yeah it's still ticking away," she replied as she checked it. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the Superman watch in her hands as she was taken back to the day that Lucas had gotten it. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Set the alarm for 1 pm your time," he told her. He waited as he watched her set it. "Put it on your wrist."

"Why?" she asked curiously as she obeyed his instructions.

"So that when it goes off we'll share the exact same moment where we're both thinking of each other." He told her. Brooke eyes welled up with a fresh round of tears. This time they weren't tears of sadness, guilt and regret.

"That's so sweet," she told him. "I promise I won't take this off until you get home."

"Are you sure that will go with your business look?" he asked in a playful tone.

"I don't care," Brooke told him honestly. "If anyone asks me why I'm wearing it, I'll just tell them that I had my very own Superman give it to me. I'm so sorry that I've done the things I have Lucas. I wish I could take it all back; especially what I did with Andy and Nathan."

"That's all water under the bridge," Lucas assured her. "I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"I promise I'll never betray you again Broody," she promised him. "And I'm going to make it up to Haley somehow. I just hope it doesn't give her any set backs when I tell her what happened."

"I know she's not herself right now," Lucas replied. "But I think she will understanding about what happened once she's over the initial shock."

"God I hope so," Brooke replied. "I'd hate to lose her over one stupid drunken mistake that will never, never, ever be repeated again."

"Just tell her what you told me," Lucas told her. "It may take her a while to understand right now, but she will come round eventually. I know my sister and I know that she won't be like she is right now forever."

"I really hope that you're right Lucas," Brooke replied. "I really don't want to lose her as my best friend. And I know that I should have thought about that before Nathan and I kissed, but like I said, I didn't plan to go out and kiss him. I just wanted to dance."

"Brooke you already explained yourself to me," Lucas told her gently. "You don't need to do it again. Go and see Haley and explain to her exactly the same way you explained it to me. Just don't do it over the phone."

"I'll drive to Tree Hill today and tell her," Brooke told him. "My parents are going to be at home all day so Nathan will have somebody with him."

"Good," Lucas replied. "Now I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later like we had planned alright?"

"Alright." Brooke said feeling a little more relieved that she had straightened things out with Lucas.

"I love you Pretty Girl."

"I love you too," Brooke replied. "I mean that more than any other time I said it to you."

"I know," Lucas said as he smiled. "Drive safely to Tree Hill alright."

"I promise," Brooke assured him. "You stay safe over there."

"I will," he said as he sighed. "I _really_ have to go. Julian is giving me the beady eye to let me know breakfast is ready."

"Okay, go eat something," Brooke told him. "I'll talk to you again later Broody."

They said their goodbyes once again before they both signed off. Brooke started the process to shut her laptop down and got out of her chair. She headed over to her closet and hastily threw together an overnight bag, just in case she was in Tree Hill longer than she thought she would be. She then changed out of her PJ's and into jeans and a sweater, before she quickly checked her hair. She was relieved that it had dried in tousled waves and hadn't gone all over the place. She had showered after arriving back from the club to remove the lingering traces of Nathan's cologne. She then hastily wrote a note for her parents and left it beside her laptop, before she grabbed her overnight bag, purse and car keys. She then headed out of the door.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You're very quiet this morning," Victoria said to Nathan as she set about making breakfast for them all. "Did you over do it last night?"

"I shouldn't have drank while I'm on this medication," Nathan said as he frowned deeply. "It's given me a headache that's worse than any hangover I've ever had."

"Do you want an aspirin?" Victoria asked. She then quickly added. "Are you even allowed aspirin?"

"I took some of the painkillers they gave me for my back," Nathan explained. "They should work for my head too."

"You're probably better off sticking to those," Victoria told him. "You don't want to be mixing anything else together in that stomach of yours."

"Yeah you're right," Nathan agreed. He was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "You know when we were at lunch yesterday and Richard offered to get someone to help me with things?"

"Yes." Victoria replied in a curious tone.

"Is that offer still available?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"Of course," Victoria assured him. "Can I just ask why you've had a sudden change of heart?"

"I just don't think it's fair to Brooke to have her help me that way," Nathan replied. He was telling the truth in a way. He did think that. He just left out the part where he now thought it would be too awkward after the previous night. "And if I ever needed help getting up after a fall, I don't think Brooke will be able to help me up. She's kind of petite."

"I have to admit that I was worried about that happening," Victoria admitted. "I'll speak to Richard and we'll have someone come and help you later."

"You can sort that in a day?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"We certainly can," Victoria assured him. "Richard has many connections that enable us to get things done right away. I'm just glad that we're in a position to help get you the treatment you need fast."

"I can't begin to thank you enough for what you're doing for me," Nathan told her. "I don't even know how I'm going to start repaying you."

"You don't need to Nathan," Richard said as he came into the kitchen. "We don't mind helping."

"Can you go and tell Brooke that breakfast will be ready very shortly?" Victoria asked her husband.

"You cooked?" Richard asked in surprise.

"No I didn't," Victoria said as she grinned. "I cheated and went and got everything from that fancy French café we found the other day. I'm just reheating a few things. Even I'm capable of that. Just go and tell Brooke to hurry up."

"I went in to wake her up before I came in here," Richard told her. "I found a note by her computer saying that she's gone to Tree Hill to see Haley. I'm guessing the two of them were chatting online."

"She's gone to see Haley?" Nathan asked. He hoped he didn't sound too worried.

"That's what she put in her note," Richard replied as he sat at the table. He then looked and Victoria and added. "I'm surprised that you didn't notice her car was missing."

"She parked it in her garage after she last used it," Victoria reminded him. "I don't have x-ray vision."

"So she did," Richard replied. "I just hope that she calls us to let us know that she got there safely."

"Me too." Victoria agreed as she continued to sort out the things she had bought for breakfast. Nathan sat quietly as Richard began to read the paper. He wondered if Brooke was going to tell Haley about what had happened the previous night.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Haley can I come in?" Brooke asked as she poked her head around Haley's bedroom door. Haley looked over at her in surprise.

"Sure," she replied in a quiet tone. Brooke headed into the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm surprised that you're here after the way I spoke to you the last time I saw you."

"Haley don't worry about that," Brooke said as she headed over to Haley's bed and sat beside her. "I know that you went through hell that day. I forgave you months ago."

"I'm glad," Haley told her. "I miss seeing you Brooke. I was in a dark place for what felt like forever. I didn't think that I'd ever get out of it."

"Are you getting there?" Brooke asked softly.

"Yeah I am," Haley admitted as she smiled. "It's not easy but I'm getting there."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Brooke replied. She was genuinely happy that Haley was on the road to recovery. She debated for a few moments before she spoke again. "I need to tell you something. And it's something not very nice."

"Is it Lucas?" Haley asked in an anxious tone. "Is he hurt?"

"No, no. Lucas is fine. I just spoke to him a few hours ago," Brooke told her. Haley breathed a sigh of relief. "It's about something stupid that I did."

"What did you do?" Haley asked.

"I went to a club last night and drank," Brooke began. Haley's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "And some creep was hitting on me, so I told him that Nathan was my boyfriend. He'd come with me because my dad didn't want me going alone."

"Okay." Haley replied as she processed what Brooke had told her. She knew it wasn't all of it. "What else happened?"

"I know this is the last thing you need right now Haley and I'm sorry," Brooke rambled. "I just feel so guilty and I need to be honest with you."

"Brooke just tell me already," Haley told her. She had a feeling that Nathan was involved somehow as she saw how worked up Brooke was getting. "You and Nathan slept together didn't you?"

"No we didn't," Brooke replied honestly. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "We kissed. And it's something I regretted as soon as it happened."

"You kissed?" Haley asked as her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah," Brooke said feeling ashamed. "I'm so sorry Haley. I didn't plan on doing it. I don't even think of Nathan that way. He'd been drinking, I'd been drinking and it just happened when that creep was trying to hit on me. I hate myself for it Haley."

"It was just a kiss?" Haley asked. She spoke in the same calm tone as Lucas had and it surprised Brooke. She had expected Haley to start yelling and screaming at her confession. Brooke nodded. "And you won't repeat it ever?"

"Never, ever," Brooke replied truthfully. "If we hadn't had been drunk it would never have happened. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that club. I only wanted to dance, but when I got there and my wrist band fell off I just thought one drink wouldn't hurt. But then one drink turned into another and another. I wish that I could just go back 24 hours and not go out."

"Why did you go out?"

"It was a belated birthday night out," Brooke explained. "And it turned out to be a disaster."

"Does Lucas know?"

"Yeah he does," Brooke confirmed. "I told him when we were chatting on the computer. I wasn't able to sleep because I feel so guilty. I'm supposed to be your best friend yet I've been the worst friend in history. I abandon you when you're pregnant and then kiss your fiancé. That's some friend."

"Stop beating yourself up and listen to me," Haley told her. Brooke shut up and looked at Haley worriedly. "As you may have noticed, things between me and Nathan haven't been great since he got injured. And yes that is mainly my fault because of what I'm going through with my PPD. I hear myself saying these horrible, hurtful things to him yet can't seem to stop myself. I'm kind of glad that it was you that he kissed and not some random skank."

"Really?" Brooke asked in a skeptical tone.

"Really," Haley confirmed. "It was bound to happen at some point."

"So you don't hate me?" Brooke asked in a small voice.

"No I don't," Haley assured her. "You've actually helped me with something I was struggling with."

"What's that?" Brooke asked. She again sounded worried. She hoped that she hadn't put an end to Nathan and Haley's relationship.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted regarding Nathan," Haley began to explain. "I didn't know if I wanted to call it a day with him or fight to save our relationship. What you've just told me has helped me make my mind up."

"What are you going to do?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to fight to save what we have," Haley told her. "I went to another counseling session on Friday and I don't know what happened but it was like somebody had switched a light on regarding so many things that had been troubling me. My parents said they noticed a change in me after it as well."

"You do seem different," Brooke confirmed as she studied her friend. "You have light back in your eyes again. The last time I saw you they looked lifeless and dull. No offence."

"None taken," Haley replied as she smiled. "My mom assured me that there would be a day where I would suddenly feel like a weight had been lifted and I didn't believe her. But I've had that day. And I'm having another today."

"You are?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Haley confirmed. "I have my best friend back. And I realize that I truly do love Nathan and I hate everything that I said to him. I hope he doesn't hate me for it."

"Haley he doesn't," Brooke assured her. "He loves you and he loves Scott. He can't wait to have him stay this weekend coming."

"What if I change my mind about those arrangements?" Haley suddenly asked. Brooke felt a moment of alarm before Haley continued speaking. "What if me and Scott go to Charlotte with you to see Nathan? I mean I still haven't seen your house."

"You'd come back to Charlotte?"

"Yeah," Haley confirmed. "I think it would do me well to have a break from Tree Hill for a week or so. I'm sure my parents would have a different thought on the matter."

"Well you don't know if you don't ask," Brooke told her as she stood. "Come on lets ask them now. Your mom was making breakfast and it smelled so damn yummy. I can eat while you talk."

"Okay then." Haley said as she climbed out of bed. She then pulled her robe on over her PJ's before she and Brooke headed to the kitchen.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You're so lucky that mom and dad aren't home," Alex said to Carrie as Carrie stumbled into the kitchen still wearing the clothes she had worn the previous night. Her make up was smeared on her face and her hair was disheveled. "They'd take one look at you and ground you for another three months."

"I didn't plan on staying out so late," Carrie said as she sat at the breakfast bar beside Alex. "I just couldn't pull myself away from Damien."

"Did he do as I asked?" Alex asked.

"He certainly did," Carrie told her as she grinned. "And it turned out even better than we hoped."

"How?" Alex asked eagerly. "Come on tell me."

"Brooke turned up at the club with some guy in a wheelchair," Carrie began to explain. "She ended up dancing by herself like a total loser and that's when Damien put the plan in action. He began pestering her and wouldn't leave her alone."

"And?" Alex asked as Carrie paused teasingly.

"She kept telling him that she wasn't interested in him and that she was there with her boyfriend," Carrie continued. "So I watched as she and wheelchair guy headed over to some quiet corner with their drinks and she sat in his lap."

"You're kidding?" Alex asked in a gleeful tone. Carrie shook her head.

"That's when I sent Damien over to her," Carrie explained. "The next thing, Brooke and this guy are kissing like they're alone. Seriously, it's worse than what me and Damien do. He told me that he was dying to laugh when they did that and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing so he ended up looking pissed."

"So did you get it?"

"I haven't finished my story yet." Carrie said.

"Sorry. Please continue."

"They stopped kissing and that's when Brooke tells Damien that the guy was in Iraq. It kind of threw Damien and he was at a loss as what to do so he just came back over to me." Carrie told her.

"And it wasn't Lucas?" Alex asked intrigued.

"Nope. It was some guy with dark hair."

"Did you get the picture I told you I needed?"

"I certainly did," Carrie said as she handed Alex an envelope. "Damien even did some close ups so you have your pick of which one to send to your pen friend."

"This is _awesome_!" Alex said in a gleeful tone as she looked at the pictures Carrie had taken the previous night. "The guy Brooke is sucking face with is none other than Nathan. I remember seeing a picture on her cell when I looked through it that time when I canceled her unimportant reminders."

"Nathan?" Carrie asked in surprise. "Her best friend's fiancé and boyfriend's best friend Nathan?"

"The one and only," Alex said as she grinned evilly. "I can't wait to send this latest letter to Julian. Did I tell you that he hangs out with Lucas a lot now? They're getting pretty good friends, so he won't waste two seconds in showing this picture to Lucas. Then Miss Goody Two Shoes will get what's coming to her. She obviously thinks that she's gotten away with going to the police about us and our fake ID's. I just wish I could see her face when her precious Lucas breaks it off with her and she loses her best friend."

"Are you going to keep writing to Julian once you're plan is completed?" Carrie asked.

"I think I might," Alex admitted. "He's hot. And he's back from Iraq in a few weeks. He'll need to get reacquainted with the whole sex thing. So that will be beneficial to me seeing as though I haven't had any for months."

"I know exactly what you mean. That's why I couldn't pry myself away from Damien," Carrie told her as she stood. "I'm going to go and grab a shower before mom and dad get back."

"I'll be in my room writing my letter to Julian. I'll be taking extra care in explaining to him about my concern for Brooke and how she's going off the rails." Alex said as she followed her sister out of the kitchen.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"We have a tanker explosion in the green zone. We have to do a post-blast assessment, see if there was a suicide bomber and if so how the fuck did he do it?" Owen said as he walked over to Lucas and Julian.

"Okay." Lucas replied.

"You ready?" Owen asked as he, Lucas and Julian began to head towards their vehicle. "Rock and roll. Baker you're on gun duty."

They arrived at the blast site a little while later. Flames and rubble were everywhere. Injured people were being helped. There were women screaming and crying and men yelling. Lucas and Julian surveyed the scene with shock and disbelief on their faces. Lucas surveyed the crater that the bomb blast had left. His thoughts drifted to Brooke as his watch beeped to indicate the time he had told her to set on her own. He managed a smile as he silenced the watch and felt a sense of calm as he thought of her. Julian wandered around and took in the devastation around them. Lucas went over to Julian as Owen came up to them.

"This is the edge of the blast radius." Julian said as he stood a fair distance away from the chaos.

"Jesus." Lucas said in a stunned voice as he looked around where they stood.

"So where's our trigger man?" Julian asked as he studied the site.

"Burnt up in the flames," Lucas replied. "Suicide bomber. We'll never find a body in that mess."

"What if there was no body? What if it was a remote det?" Julian suggested.

"A really good bad guy hides out in the dark right?" Lucas asked as he turned to look into the darkness.

"Mm-hmm. Right here. The perfect vantage point outside the blast radius." Julian said as he looked the way Lucas was.

"To sit back and watch us clean up their mess," Lucas said in an angry tone. "Wanna go out there?"

"Yes I do. I could stand to get in a little trouble" Julian said in a firm tone as he looked at Lucas and grinned. Lucas grinned in response as Owen came up to them.

"No guys. This is bullshit! Look, you've got three infantry platoons behind you whose job it is to go hunting for trouble," Owen told them. "That ain't our fucking job."

"You don't get to say no to us Morello; _we_ get to say no to _you_ okay? You know there are guys watching us now, they're laughing at this! Okay?! And I'm not okay with that!" Julian said in an angry tone.

"Me neither! All I can think is what would I do if this was back home and Brooke and my family were caught up in it," Lucas said in agreement. "Now turn off your goddamn torch because we're going."

"Fucking shits!" Owen muttered to himself as he reluctantly turned his torch off. Julian, Lucas and Owen then headed off into the darkness. After they had been walking for a while they saw a flare go off overhead. They continued to walk and after another few minutes of walking, they heard dogs barking. They then came across several oil tankers.

"Now we know where the oil tanker came from." Lucas whispered.

"No shit," Julian whispered back as he rolled his eyes. "We're close."

"Yep." Owen murmured from behind.

"These alleyways are probably set up in a grid. We're gonna need to split up to flush them out." Lucas said.

"What?" Owen asked Lucas in a shocked tone. He also looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted an extra head.

"Morello, you take one. Scott, you take two. I got three. Rally point at your intersection. Move." Julian ordered.

"Wait, rally point when?" Owen asked. However, Lucas and Julian had already run off. "_Fuck_!"

After several minutes of them each searching their allocated alleyways, Julian and Owen hadn't found anything. They did however hear gunfire and what sounded like a small explosion. Both Owen and Julian set off running and eventually met up at a junction. They both then began searching for Lucas. Owen ran down an alley to search the lower part of the alley and Julian kept watch.

"Shit!" Owen exclaimed as he ran.

"You got contact?!" Julian asked.

"Who is it? What's going on?" Owen yelled as he approached a figure on the floor.

"What do you got?!" Julian asked.

"It's Scott!" Owen yelled back.

"Go, go! Man down, man down. Shit. Shit." Julian yelled.

"No, no. Negative. It's not him. He's gone." Owen said as he turned the person over and flashed his torch in their face.

"Where did they go?" Julian asked as he ran up to Owen.

"The tankers and troops are that way." Owen replied as he pointed in the direction they had come.

"Then let's go this way." Julian said as he ran off.

"Fuck!" Owen muttered as he followed him. They reached the end of another alley and saw two men dragging a figure off around a corner. It was obvious it was Lucas from the silhouette and there was something wrong with his leg.

"Fuck!" Julian repeated in a frustrated tone. He then signalled to Owen and Owen nodded in response. They followed the men who had Lucas to another corner and stopped. "Use your torch. On three. Ready? One, two, three."

They turned into the alley way and found it empty. Both shared a disbelieving look.


	42. Between Hell and Amazing Grace

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. So sorry this update has taken so long to get posted on here. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leeese**

* * *

"_We have a tanker explosion in the green zone. We have to do a post-blast assessment, see if there was a suicide bomber and if so how the fuck did he do it?" Owen said as he walked over to Lucas and Julian._

"_Okay." Lucas replied._

"_You ready?" Owen asked as he, Lucas and Julian began to head towards their vehicle. "Rock and roll. Baker you're on gun duty."_

_They arrived at the blast site a little while later. Flames and rubble were everywhere. Injured people were being helped. There were women screaming and crying and men yelling. Lucas and Julian surveyed the scene with shock and disbelief on their faces. Lucas surveyed the crater that the bomb blast had left. His thoughts drifted to Brooke as his watch beeped to indicate the time he had told her to set on her own. He managed a smile as he silenced the watch and felt a sense of calm as he thought of her. Julian wandered around and took in the devastation around them. Lucas went over to Julian as Owen came up to them._

"_This is the edge of the blast radius." Julian said as he stood a fair distance away from the chaos._

"_Jesus." Lucas said in a stunned voice as he looked around where they stood._

"_So where's our trigger man?" Julian asked as he studied the site._

"_Burnt up in the flames," Lucas replied. "Suicide bomber. We'll never find a body in that mess."_

"_What if there was no body? What if it was a remote det?" Julian suggested. _

"_A really good bad guy hides out in the dark right?" Lucas asked as he turned to look into the darkness._

"_Mm-hmm. Right here. The perfect vantage point outside the blast radius." Julian said as he looked the way Lucas was._

"_To sit back and watch us clean up their mess," Lucas said in an angry tone. "Wanna go out there?"_

"_Yes I do. I could stand to get in a little trouble" Julian said in a firm tone as he looked at Lucas and grinned. Lucas grinned in response as Owen came up to them._

"_No guys. This is bullshit! Look, you've got three infantry platoons behind you whose job it is to go hunting for trouble," Owen told them. "That ain't our fucking job."_

"_You don't get to say no to us Morello; __we__ get to say no to __you__ okay? You know there are guys watching us now, they're laughing at this! Okay?! And I'm not okay with that!" Julian said in an angry tone._

"_Me neither! All I can think is what would I do if this was back home and Brooke and my family were caught up in it," Lucas said in agreement. "Now turn off your goddamn torch because we're going."_

"_Fucking shits!" Owen muttered to himself as he reluctantly turned his torch off. Julian, Lucas and Owen then headed off into the darkness. After they had been walking for a while they saw a flare go off overhead. They continued to walk and after another few minutes of walking, they heard dogs barking. They then came across several oil tankers._

"_Now we know where the oil tanker came from." Lucas whispered._

"_No shit," Julian whispered back as he rolled his eyes. "We're close."_

"_Yep." Owen murmured from behind._

"_These alleyways are probably set up in a grid. We're gonna need to split up to flush them out." Lucas said._

"_What?" Owen asked Lucas in a shocked tone. He also looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted an extra head._

"_Morello, you take one. Scott, you take two. I got three. Rally point at your intersection. Move." Julian ordered. _

"_Wait, rally point when?" Owen asked. However, Lucas and Julian had already run off. "__Fuck__!"_

_After several minutes of them each searching their allocated alleyways, Julian and Owen hadn't found anything. They did however hear gunfire and what sounded like a small explosion. Both Owen and Julian set off running and eventually met up at a junction. They both then began searching for Lucas. Owen ran down an alley to search the lower part of the alley and Julian kept watch. _

"_Shit!" Owen exclaimed as he ran._

"_You got contact?!" Julian asked._

"_Who is it? What's going on?" Owen yelled as he approached a figure on the floor._

"_What do you got?!" Julian asked._

"_It's Scott!" Owen yelled back._

"_Go, go! Man down, man down. Shit. Shit." Julian yelled._

"_No, no. Negative. It's not him. He's gone." Owen said as he turned the person over and flashed his torch in their face._

"_Where did they go?" Julian asked as he ran up to Owen._

"_The tankers and troops are that way." Owen replied as he pointed in the direction they had come._

"_Then let's go this way." Julian said as he ran off._

"_Fuck!" Owen muttered as he followed him. They reached the end of another alley and saw two men dragging a figure off around a corner. It was obvious it was Lucas from the silhouette and there was something wrong with his leg._

"_Fuck!" Julian repeated in a frustrated tone. He then signaled to Owen and Owen nodded in response. They followed the men who had Lucas to another corner and stopped. "Use your torch. On three. Ready? One, two, three." _

_They turned into the alley way and found it empty. Both shared a disbelieving look._

"Shit!" Owen cursed as he and Julian saw that the alley was empty. He and Julian then began to creep down it, making sure that their guns were aimed. After a few moments they reached another corner.

"Softly, softly, softly. On three. One, two, three," Julian said in a whisper. They turned the corner and saw the two men still dragging an injured Lucas. They immediately opened fire at the two men. They slumped to the ground, as did Lucas, and Owen and Julian ran up to where they were. "Lucas you okay?"

"I'm hit," Lucas moaned out in pain. "And you shot me in the leg that wasn't already hurt you fucking idiots!"

"You hit him in the fucking good leg dipshit!" Owen said to Julian in a disbelieving tone as they crouched beside him. They began to get their first aid supplies out. "Come on. Come on."

"Am I dead?" Lucas asked with a frown.

"No you're fine, you're fine," Julian reassured him. Owen and Julian shared a worried look that Lucas didn't see as they tended to his wounds by torchlight. "On the upside, you'll be back with Brooke before you know it."

"Only if they don't keep me in the hospital forever." Lucas gasped out in a pained tone.

"All right just breathe." Owen added as he worked on the gunshot wound Julian had inflicted on Lucas.

"Hang on buddy. Hang on. I'm going to put some pressure down," Julian said before he bore his weight down on his hands which were resting on Lucas's leg that he hadn't shot. From what he could see it looked like a blast injury. Lucas shrieked in agony as he did. "Come on. You're all right."

"Ah!" Lucas managed in a strangled yelp.

"You're all right, look at me okay? All right?" Owen said as he and Julian worked on dressing Lucas's legs to try and stem the bleeding.

"You ready to get up? On three ready?" Julian said.

"Come on." Owen replied. They then counted before they lifted Lucas. Lucas screamed in agony as they did. They then began the long walk back to their colleagues.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey mom," Brooke greeted as she walked into the lounge of her home carrying Scott. Haley followed her. "Where's Nathan?"

"He and your father are interviewing carers for Nathan," Victoria said as she looked up from her magazine. Victoria smiled as she saw them. "Hi Haley. It's good to see you again."

"Hi Victoria," Haley replied as she smiled. "I thought that it was about time I came to see my best friends new house."

"Does Nathan know that you're here?" Victoria asked as she closed the magazine, placed it on the coffee table and stood.

"No I thought I'd surprise him," Haley replied. She gave her a small smile as she added. "I thought it would be nice to do it after the way I've treated him lately."

"That's not your fault Haley," Victoria said softly. "You couldn't help it."

"That's what everybody keeps telling me. It doesn't stop me feeling any less guilty though."

"Is there any indication of when Nathan and daddy will be done with the interviewing?" Brooke asked curiously.

"They shouldn't be much longer actually," Victoria replied. "They're on the last person now."

"Great. That gives us time to hide you and my Godson in my room so we can really surprise Nathan," Brooke said. She then smiled as she added. "You and Nathan can work on arranging Scott's christening now."

"Well we'll have to wait for Lucas to come home first," Haley said as she laughed softly. "Seeing as though he's going to be my son's Godfather."

"Well we only have four weeks left for that to happen," Brooke said in a giddy tone. "I can hardly wait."

"It'll be good to have everything back to normal," Victoria remarked with a smile. "You better hurry up and hide before Nathan comes in here and his surprise is ruined. I'll organize dinner. Is there anything particular you want Haley?"

"Are you cooking?" Haley asked sounding surprised.

"You should know better than to ask that by now Haley," Victoria said as she laughed. "I would like my house to remain standing and me being let loose in the kitchen would defeat that. I'm doing what I do best and I'm going to order from one of the fancy restaurants and have it delivered. Seeing as though it's a special occasion after all. So is there any particular cuisine that you would like?"

"Chinese." Both Brooke and Haley said in unison. They then shared a look and laughed.

"Chinese it is then," Victoria replied as the two girls headed out of the lounge and to Brooke's bedroom. They just made it inside before Nathan, Richard and the potential carer came out of Richard's office and began to head towards the front door. Victoria waited until the interviewee had left before she spoke again. "Did any of them seem promising?"

"There were a few potential ones," Nathan replied in a weary tone. His back had begun to hurt far more than it had been all day. "That last guy used to be a physiotherapist so that could come in useful for after my surgery."

"I agree," Victoria replied. "I was thinking of ordering dinner. Does Chinese food sound good to you?"

"Sounds fine to me," Richard replied. "Have I got time to finish the final bill for the Compton account?"

"Of course. I'll get the place to deliver for six." Victoria answered.

"Great," Nathan said sounding relieved. "I can go and rest my back on that amazing comfortable bed in your guest suite while I have a nap."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What do I do if Scott starts to cry?" Haley asked Brooke in a whisper as they sat in Brooke's bedroom. "Nathan's surprise will be well and truly spoiled then."

"Don't worry about it Hales," Brooke replied. "My closet is soundproofed so you can just go in there with him."

"Why the hell is your closet soundproofed?" Haley asked in astonishment.

"The previous owner of this place had a recording studio in it," Brooke explained. "Once you close the door you can't hear a thing from it."

"When do you think it would be best to surprise Nathan?" Haley asked. As she finished speaking Brooke's bedroom door opened and Victoria walked in.

"I just came to let you know that Nathan has gone to his room to have a nap if you want to go and see him Haley," Victoria said in a quiet tone. "You can have a little catch up before dinner. The food will be delivered at around six ish."

"Thanks Victoria," Haley replied as she smiled. She then looked at Brooke before she asked. "Would you mind spending some quality time with your Godson while I speak to his father?"

"Not at all," Brooke replied as she eagerly took Scott from Haley. "I can use this time to see if the clothes that I made for him fit him."

"He's not a doll Brooke." Victoria said in an amused tone.

"Duh mom I know that," Brooke replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "I need to make sure that the things fit him. He'll be the most stylish baby in North Carolina."

"Just don't make him look like a clown," Haley told her as she frowned. "You know how much they freak me out."

"Don't worry. Scotty dog here will be as far away from being a clown as you could possibly imagine," Brooke replied with a reassuring smile. "Now go and make up with his daddy."

"Where is his room?" Haley asked as she stood from the bed.

"I'll show you." Victoria said as she began to lead the way out of the room.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How is he?" Julian and Owen asked Quinn as she came out of the medical bay. She had just finished treating Lucas.

"He's not good," Quinn said with a grim expression on her face. "What the hell were the three of you thinking going off into the dark like that. You should have known better!"

"Don't look at me," Owen said as he held his hands up like he was surrendering. "I told those two knuckle heads not to. But neither of them would listen to a lowly sergeant like me. Julian here made it perfectly clear that he had the authority over me in the situation we were in."

"I don't want to hear your petty power squabbles right now." Quinn said in a firm tone as Clay came up to them.

"How's Lucas?" he asked as he approached his wife.

"As I was saying to these two morons, he's not good," Quinn replied. "Let's start with his primary blast injuries caused by the blast wave. Granted it was smaller than what we're used to seeing but it still managed to cause severe damage. His right tympanic membrane is ruptured; which as you probably know happens in 94% of cases that have PBI's."

"Tympanic membrane?" Julian asked puzzled.

"That's eardrum to you and me." Clay informed him.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Julian muttered more to himself than anyone else. Quinn ignored him and continued speaking.

"He's also showing signs of a gastrointestinal perforation. We're monitoring him and running tests to confirm it. And we're also helping him with his breathing right now, but that's just a precaution. His secondary injuries caused by the fragmentation from the explosion have made is so that his tibia and fibula are in more pieces than a standard jigsaw. Whatever IED it was that went off took away a huge chunk of muscle and tissue and quite frankly I'm amazed that his leg is even still attached to his body."

"Fuck." Owen murmured in a shocked tone.

"He has a severe open fracture on his right thigh and his femur is shattered in nine different places. It's serious but it's one of the regular things I see in tertiary injuries. The flesh that's remaining on his leg has been affected by quaternary injuries from the initial blast and the burns are in different stages," Quinn continued. "In layman's terms his right leg is severely messed up. He's going to need a _lot_ of medical help with it. I honestly don't know if we'll be able to help him though."

"You're saying he could lose his leg?!" Julian asked in shock.

"There's an extremely high possibility that he will," Quinn confirmed. "So you better hope that the gunshot wound in his other thigh heals well."

"I heard you shot Luke," Clay said as he looked at Julian. He grinned as he added. "You need glasses or something?"

"No he's just cross eyed." Owen remarked.

"It was dark," Julian replied in an exasperated tone. "And those two guys were moving so fast."

"I dread to think why they were dragging Lucas off," Owen said with a frown. "Were they trying to help him or did they have a more sinister agenda in mind?"

"That's what everybody else is thinking too," Clay told him. There were a few moments of silence before he asked. "Has anybody contacted Lucas's family and told them yet?"

"Not yet," Quinn replied. "They were waiting until they knew the extent of his injuries before they called."

"What's going to happen to him now?" Julian asked. He felt an increasing build up of guilt for shooting his friend; even though it had been entirely accidental.

"We'll monitor him here for the next 12 hours and if there's no sign of a gastrointestinal injury then we'll fly him out to Germany." Quinn replied.

"What about his leg?" Julian asked with a frown. "I mean the really fucked up one? Are you not doing anything here to try and fix it?"

"He's in surgery getting the open fracture worked on as we speak," Quinn explained. "So I thought I would use the opportunity to inform the person who will be calling Lucas's family of the extent of his injuries."

"Let me call them," Julian said. "I know it's not protocol but I want to tell them. It's the least I can do after I shot him."

"Are you going to call his parents or his girlfriend?" Quinn asked as the two of them began to walk away from Owen and Clay.

"I think Lucas would kick my ass if I didn't tell Brooke first," Julian replied. "When we were carrying him back from the alleyways he was babbling about calling Brooke in between saying he wanted her here."

"I won't envy you having to make that phone call. Telling loved ones that their family members are seriously hurt isn't an easy thing."

"I know," Julian said as they reached the office area where the phone was. "Neither is carrying around the guilt of shooting a friend."

"Do you need the telephone number?" Quinn asked.

"No. After Nathan got hurt, I told Luke that I would phone his family if anything happened to him and I memorized the numbers I needed." Julian explained. Quinn gave him a sympathetic look as he headed over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Nathan sighed as tried to get concentrate on something other than the pain in his back. He was led on the bed in his room after Richard had helped him move from his wheelchair. He closed his eyes as he heard the door to the room open. He wasn't really in the mood to speak to anybody right then and hoped that if they thought he was asleep then they would just leave.

"I know you're not sleeping."

"Haley?!" Nathan asked in surprise as he opened his eyes and moved his head to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Haley replied as she walked over to the bed and sat beside him. "I had a visit from Brooke this morning. She told me about what happened last night."

"I hate myself for that," Nathan said in a sad tone. "If I hadn't been drinking while on my meds then it wouldn't have happened. I swear to you that it won't ever happen again."

"It's okay Nathan," Haley said as she smiled as him. "I forgive you and I forgave Brooke. After all I've not been perfect in our relationship have I?"

"That's not your fault though." Nathan pointed out.

"It still doesn't stop me feeling bad right now," Haley replied. "I hate what I said to you. And keeping you from seeing Scott was just cruel. In a way I'm glad that you and Brooke kissed last night, because when she told me about it this morning it made me realize just how much I love you and how much I want to make things right between us again."

"Is that why you're here now?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"Yeah," she replied as she smiled. "Do you think you can forgive me for being such a bitch?"

"I already did," Nathan answered as he returned the smile. "Where's our boy?"

"He's with his Godmother trying on his new clothes," Haley replied with a laugh. Nathan joined in as he looked into her eyes and saw the sparkle that hadn't been there the last time he had looked into them. "It gives us chance to have some relationship building time."

"What do you have in mind?" Nathan asked softly.

"First of all this," Haley replied before she leaned over him and kissed him softly. She then added. "And then a lot more of that until dinner arrives. I know you came in here for a nap but -."

"But kissing you will be so much better than sleep." Nathan interrupted.

"Well in that case let's get started then." Haley said as she carefully lay down beside him. Once she was comfortable their lips joined in a series of loving kisses that gradually got deeper. As they became more involved in their making out Nathan practically forgot about the pain in his back. He smiled into the kiss as he realized he had found something far better at keeping the pain at bay than his medication.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke there's a phone call for you," Victoria said as she came into Brooke's room. She stopped as she saw the outfit the Scott was wearing. "He looks adorable."

"He does huh? I thought it was just me. But now I have a second opinion," Brooke said as she handed Scott to her mother. "Who is it on the phone?"

"It's somebody called Julian Baker." Victoria replied.

"Julian Baker?" Brooke asked as she frowned. "I don't know anybody called Julian Baker."

"He seems to know you," Victoria replied. "I think it's a long distance call too."

"Long distance?" Brooke asked as the name clicked in her brain. She swallowed hard and gave Victoria a worried look as she added. "Lucas trained with somebody called Julian. This phone call is going to be bad news. I just know it."

"It might not be Brooke." Victoria said in a soothing tone.

"Why else would somebody I don't know be calling here from long distance and be asking for me by name?" Brooke asked as she felt herself begin to panic. "Something bad has obviously happened to Lucas."

"Do you want me to take the call?" Victoria offered as she saw how worked up Brooke was getting.

"No. I can do this," Brooke told her as she took a deep breath. She then headed out of her room and to the phone that was in the lounge. She didn't want to take the call in her room and take the risk of upsetting Scott when she freaked out. She picked up the receiver with a shaky hand and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Is that Brooke?"_ a voice at the other end asked.

"Yes." Brooke replied. She then noticed that her voice was shaking just like her hands were.

"_I don't know if you remember me. My name is Julian Baker. We met briefly at the graduation ceremony in Huntsville."_

"Yes I remember," Brooke replied. She swallowed hard once again before she asked. "What's happened to Lucas?"

Julian was silent for several agonizing moments before he took a deep breath and began to tell Brooke about what had happened and the extent of Lucas's injuries. As she heard the words leave Julian's mouth, she was unable to stop her legs from giving out from under her and she sank to the floor, unaware of the sobs that escaped her.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Nathan and Haley were led on Nathan's bed in each others arms when the door burst open. They looked up as Victoria hurried over to them and quickly handed Scott to Haley.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he saw the look on her face. They then heard Brooke's hysterical sobbing through the now open door.

"What's wrong with Brooke?" Haley asked as she gently rocked Scott in her arms. "Why is she crying like that?"

"Does the name Julian Baker mean anything to you Nathan?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah he's a friend of mine and Luke's at work. Why?" Nathan asked. It then dawned on him. "Something has happened to Lucas hasn't it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but my guess is yes," Victoria said. "I need to get back out there and see to Brooke."

"I hope he's not dead," Haley said as she held Scott tighter and her eyes filled with tears. Nathan pushed himself up with his hands before he wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't handle news like that right now."

"I'll go and find out now that Scott is back with his mother," Victoria replied before she hurriedly left the room. She then rushed to Brooke's side as Richard came out of his office in a panic. He followed Victoria into the lounge and saw Brooke in a sobbing heap as Victoria took the receiver from her. "Richard can you take the call?"

"Of course," Richard replied as he headed over to his wife and daughter. He gave Brooke a worried look as he placed the receiver to his ear. "This is Richard Davis. Who am I talking to?"

"_My name is Julian Baker,_" Julian said sounding upset. "_Lucas is my friend and colleague. He was hurt earlier today."_

"What happened?" Richard asked as he watched Victoria try to console Brooke. He understood why Brooke was sobbing the way she was as he listened to Julian list off Lucas's numerous injuries. He cleared his throat as Julian finished speaking. "I see. And we'll be kept informed of any development?"

"_Yes, I'll make sure of that,"_ Julian replied. "_I made a promise to Lucas and I'm going to keep it. I still have to call his parents to tell them_."

"I can do that if you want," Richard offered. "You sound like you could do with a rest."

"_No I want to do it,"_ Julian insisted, "_I promised Lucas I would. I better get off and call them now."_

"Okay. Tell them we'll let Haley know what's happened will you?"

"_I will Sir."_ Julian replied before the two of them ended the call. After putting the phone down he went over to where Victoria was still trying to console Brooke and tried to help as he thought on how to break the news to Haley.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey, wait a minute." Julian said as Lucas was lifted into a helicopter he following day.

"Ah fuck!" Lucas moaned in pain.

"How you doing buddy?" Julian asked.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Lucas asked in a groggy tone. Even with all the pain meds in his system he was still in agony.

"Yeah sorry. That was a stupid question to ask." Julian replied in a guilt ridden tone.

"Yes!" Lucas replied before the stretcher he was on was moved. "Arrghh!"

"Take it easy buddy." Julian said to the helicopter pilot as Owen came up to them.

"Thanks for saving my life," Lucas said. They barely heard him about the noise of the helicopter. "But it would have been better if you hadn't shot me in my good leg Baker!"

"At least you get to go home for your birthday." Julian tried to joke.

"Not if they keep me in Germany for longer than 2 weeks." Lucas replied.

"Hey take care of yourself Lucas." Owen told him.

"Come home safe guys." Lucas told them as he was secured into the helicopter.

"We'll try our best." Owen replied.

"We sure will." Julian agreed.

"Alright. Let's get out of this fucking desert!" Lucas said to the soldier who had secured him into the helicopter.


	43. My Way Home Is Through You

**Hey lovely readers,**

**Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

"Is there any more news on Lucas?" Haley asked Richard as they sat around the dining table a few days later.

Even though none of them were in the mood to eat, Victoria and Karen had insisted they keep up the routine and tried to eat something. Karen and Keith had traveled to Charlotte after hearing the news about their son. Any information they were to receive regarding Lucas was now coming via the Davis household. Richard had contacts in the military and he was calling in a lot of favors to try and get Lucas home quicker than it usually took. He had also called in more favors at a hospital in Charlotte so that Lucas would receive the best care money could buy once he returned home.

"He should be arriving in Charlotte within the next few hours," Richard told her. Everyone looked relieved to hear that. "I haven't told Brooke yet. I'm waiting until her sleeping pill has worn off."

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for him," Karen said to Richard in a grateful tone. "I don't know how we're ever going to repay you for this."

"Karen you don't need to," Richard told her softly. "You and Keith have looked after Brooke for us more times than we can count. You protected her and kept her safe. Helping Lucas is the least we could do after all you've done."

"Plus it helps Brooke too," Haley added as she finished feeding Scott his bottle. "I hate seeing her like this."

"Me too," Victoria agreed. "The quicker she sees Lucas, the better in my opinion."

"Likewise," Keith said in a quiet tone. He then let out a sigh before he spoke again. "I just can't understand why he would go off like that in the dark. Surely protocol was to wait for back up."

"Maybe there wasn't time to wait for back up," Nathan remarked. "Sometimes you just have to jump in with guns blazing."

"Look what happens when you do that though," Haley said in a sad tone. "Both you and Lucas went out there fit and healthy. You came back in a wheelchair and who knows what shape Lucas is going to be in when we see him."

"Hales, I'm going to get out of this chair before you know it," Nathan promised her. "I'll make sure I will; for you and our son."

"I hope you do," she said as she gave him a sad smile. "But if you don't, you and Lucas can always have wheelchair races right?"

"Haley Scott did you just make a joke?" Karen asked in surprise. She hadn't expected that.

"Yeah," Haley replied sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Keith told her as he gave her a small smile. "It's nice to see a bit of the old Haley there."

"And I'm sure Lucas would say the same thing." Karen added as she too gave her daughter a smile.

"Oh he totally will be," Nathan replied. "So I better get working on my technique to thrash his ass at wheelchair racing."

"Who are you racing?" Brooke asked as she came into the kitchen. She still looked groggy from the medication she had been given.

"I'll be racing Lucas when he gets back." Nathan told her as she sat beside Haley.

"When will that be?" she asked as Victoria placed a plate of take out in front of her.

"In a few hours." Richard told her with a soft smile. Her eyes widened at the news.

"A few _hours_?" she asked in surprise. Richard nodded. "Does that mean I'll get to see him then?"

"We all will," Haley replied. "And then my mom can give him the little back of the head slap he gets when he does silly things."

"Oh he's definitely getting gone of those," Karen replied with a tight smile. Brooke could tell that they were trying to find humor in the situation, but she didn't see the funny side. "Right after I give him a big old hug to make sure that he's real and not a figment of my imagination."

"You'll have to get past me first," Brooke told her. "I'm not letting him go again."

"I don't blame you Brooke," Haley told her. "I'm not letting my man go again either."

"Glad to hear it," Nathan said as he smiled at Haley. "So does this mean that our engagement is back on?"

"Yes it does," Haley replied. "But I don't think we should make a fuss over it. I mean we need to think about Lucas."

"Hales, Lucas will be over the moon that you two are back on track to get wed and make his nephew legitimate," Brooke told her. "He'll need to hear happy news. Plus it should give him more determination to get back on his feet for the wedding. Or foot, depending on what they do with his leg. Oh God! What if he loses his leg?"

"Brooke, people lose limbs every day and still live a full and happy life," Richard told her. "It's not necessarily a bad thing. If it saves his life then it's a good thing."

"I know," Brooke said as she lost the fight with the latest round of tears to hit her. "I just hate the thought of him having to go through that. And now I feel bad for acting like this when you guys are handling it without being a hysterical mess all the time."

"I'll be joining you in that category once I see him," Karen told her. "I think if I start now, I won't be able to stop."

"Like me you mean?" Brooke asked rhetorically.

"I think we all will be," Keith added with a wry smile. He then looked at Richard and asked. "So how will we know that Lucas is back on American soil?"

"My friend at the airport is calling my cell after the plane has landed," Richard explained. "So we'll meet up with him at the hospital."

"I can't eat this mom," Brooke said as she pushed her plate away. "I'm too anxious. I feel like I'm going to throw up as it is."

"Can you not just eat a little Brooke?" Victoria asked her softly. Brooke shook her head. "At least drink something then so I know that you've had something."

"How about a banana milkshake Haley style?" Haley asked. "I'm just in the mood for one of those."

"Sure I think I'll be able to manage one of those." Brooke replied.

"Great," Haley said as she stood. She then passed Scott to Nathan. "To be honest I'm not really hungry myself."

"Oh great!" Nathan said as Scott decided to throw up all over him. "You timed that well didn't you buddy? Did you know he was gonna hurl Hales?"

"I didn't," Haley replied as she laughed. "You're going to really stink if you don't get that off quick."

"Yeah well a little help here would be appreciated," Nathan said as he looked around the semi amused expressions on everyone's faces. "How about you go to your Aunt Brooke, Scotty?"

"He's covered in puke." Brooke stated as she gave Nathan a dubious look.

"So am I," Nathan pointed out. "And if somebody doesn't hurry up and take him then I'll be leaving a trail of puke as I wheel myself to the bathroom."

"Okay I'll take him," Brooke said as she reluctantly took Scott from his father. She scrunched her nose up as Scott gurgled happily at her. "How can you be so chirpy after puking like that?"

"He takes after his father that's why," Nathan replied as he began to wheel himself away from the table. "He'll be hungry again in a few minutes. Won't you buddy?"

"He can't answer you," Haley said as she chuckled. She came over to Brooke and took her son from her. "Let's go get you cleaned up again. Then I guess I should make you a fresh bottle up."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke slow down," Victoria said as Brooke raced ahead of them along the hospital hallway. "You'll knock somebody over."

"Sorry mom, no can do." Brooke called back as she skidded around a corner. She barely missed a row of chairs as she did.

"Wow I didn't know Brooke did her own stunts." Haley remarked as she watched her dodge out of the way of a small child who had stepped out of an elevator ahead of his parents.

"I don't think I've ever seen her move this fast in my life." Richard said as they watched Brooke skid around another corner.

"Me neither," Victoria agreed. "She didn't move at this speed even when there was a sale on at her favorite store."

"If I was capable of moving at that speed then I'd be right there beside her," Karen remarked. "But at least she'll have a few moments alone with Lucas before we get there."

"That's true," Haley replied. "Maybe we should wait outside and give them some time together before we go in."

"I think that's a good idea," Keith agreed. "Let's just hope that there are seats outside his room."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Lucas?" Brooke asked as she rushed through the door of his private room. She came to an abrupt halt as she saw him on the bed.

"Hey," he greeted in a raspy voice as he opened the eye that wasn't swollen closed. "It's good to see you Pretty Girl."

"It's even better to see you," Brooke replied before she rushed over and hugged him. He let out a pained noise as she did. She quickly released her hold on him. "I'm sorry. What part did I hurt?"

"I'm bashed up pretty much everywhere," Lucas told her as she carefully sat on the bed beside him on his left. She didn't want to sit on his severely injured side. "It turns out I've busted a few ribs. And they had to perform surgery to sort out my small intestine."

"Why?" Brooke asked in a concerned tone.

"It turned out that Quinn was right in her initial assessment," Lucas began to explain. "And it turns out that I was born with a short mesentery."

"What the hell is that?" Brooke asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"It's what attaches the stomach, small intestine and other organs to the wall of the abdomen," Lucas explained. "From what I could make out in my post operative daze, they had to remove a lot of my small intestines. I couldn't make out if it was because of the blast or it was a pre-existing condition."

"You poor thing," Brooke said as she reached out and gently stroked his left cheek with her right hand. "I hate that you're hurt so much and I can't do anything to make it better for you."

"There are a few things you can do to make it better." Lucas told her as he took hold of her left hand.

"What?"

"Kiss me for one." He replied in a hopeful tone. Brooke smiled before she leaned closer to him. Their lips then met in a gentle, loving kiss. Brooke didn't want to deepen it as she was afraid of hurting Lucas even further. They then pulled way after a few moments.

"How was that?" she asked softly.

"It felt like the best kiss ever," Lucas replied with a small smile. "I can't wait until I can kiss you properly."

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "So what are the other things I can do?"

"Do you still have your engagement ring?"

"I do," Brooke said as she took hold of the chain that was around her neck. She pulled it upwards until the ring that hung on it was in view. "I wanted to keep it close to my heart."

"Can I put it back where it belongs?" he asked, again sounding hopeful.

"Hell yes!" Brooke replied as their hands separated. She then hastily took the ring from the chain and he took hold of it in his left hand. Brooke held her own left hand out and he slipped the ring on her finger. "That's better. My hand feels like how it should again."

"When we get married, I'm going to be walking," Lucas promised her. "Whether it be with one leg or two, I'll make sure I'm walking right there beside you."

"I can't wait," Brooke told him happily as several tears escaped her eyes. "I'm so relieved that you're back here and you're still breathing."

"Me too Pretty Girl, me too," Lucas told her as his own eyes filled with tears. "Who called you to tell you about what happened?"

"Julian," Brooke replied as she gently wiped his tears away. She took extra care with his swollen eye. "He feels so bad for shooting you in your leg."

"I think I can forgive him for that. The doc says that it's making good progress already," Lucas replied. "I'm just glad that he and Owen managed to get me back so fast. I dread to think what those guys had in mind."

"It makes me sick to think what they could have been planning," Brooke told him. "I'd rather not go there."

"Me neither," Lucas admitted. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments with their left hands entwined, before he spoke once again. "I'm surprised that I got back to the US so fast. I thought I would be in Germany for months."

"My dad called in some favors to get you back faster," Brooke told him. "I'm glad that he did, because I would be going crazy if you were all the way over there."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "I must thank him for what he's done."

"Thank him by getting better fast." Brooke said in a playful tone.

"I'll try my best at that," Lucas said as he chuckled lightly. He winced and frowned as he did. "I really shouldn't do that just yet."

"I'm sorry baby," Brooke said feeling guilty. "I'll try not to make you laugh until your ribs are better."

"Glad to hear it," Lucas said as the frown remained on his face. "Although my ribs don't feel that bad compared to where they operated. It hurts kinda bad."

"Do you want me to go and call a nurse?" Brooke asked as she saw his frown deepen.

"Yeah that would be great," Lucas replied. "Hopefully it's medication time."

"I'll go and get someone," Brooke said as she stood. "And while they're sorting your medication, I'll go and see where everybody is. They were right behind me so I can't understand what's taking them so long."

"Maybe they're giving us time to catch up," Lucas suggested as he moved his hand to his lower abdomen and placed it there tentatively. "Boy this is hurting like a bitch."

"I'll be right back with somebody." Brooke said before she hurried out of the door to find a nurse.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What's going on?" Karen asked as Brooke rushed up to them. There hadn't been any chairs outside of Lucas's room so they had found a small waiting area to sit in.

"They're taking Lucas into surgery," Brooke explained in a panicked tone. "He was saying that where they operated on his belly was hurting, so I went and got a doctor. He examined him and the next thing I know is they're rushing him into surgery. A nurse said something about internal bleeding."

"He had surgery?" Keith asked in a concerned tone. "When?"

"Before he was brought here. Lucas said that someone called Quinn thought he may have had some internal injury and it turned out he did. He said that he was born with a short masonry or something and they had to remove a lot of his small intestine."]

"Oh my God!" Karen gasped in a shocked tone. Keith swallowed hard at the news.

"What the hell is a short masonry?" Nathan asked with a confused frown.

"I don't think that's the right word," Brooke replied with a sigh. "It's what attaches your internal organs to your abdomen."

"So did they say what was causing the internal bleeding?" Richard asked as Victoria went to comfort a visibly shaken Brooke.

"No," Brooke said as she began to cry. "I don't think they knew and that's why they're rushing him into surgery."

"He's in the best hands Brooke." Victoria said as she embraced her daughter. Brooke wrapped her arms around her mother as she cried heavier.

"He seemed okay just before," Brooke said. "He was told how he'd be walking beside me on our wedding day right after he put the ring back on my finger."

"Oh honey." Victoria said in a soothing tone as she rubbed her back.

Keith moved to comfort Karen and Nathan tried his best to comfort Haley as Scott slept in the baby sling she wore. All of them wondered how long it would be before there was any news on how Lucas was doing.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey sleepy head," Karen said as Lucas opened his eyes. He was now back in his private room. "How are you feeling?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question mom." Lucas said in a groggy tone as he looked around for Brooke. He managed a smile as she sat carefully beside him on the bed.

"Dude you're the only person I know who can wake up after surgery and use long words like that." Nathan said as he chuckled.

"You look better than the last time I saw you." Lucas said as he looked at Nathan.

"Thanks man," Nathan replied. "I wish that I could say the same for you."

"I'll be as good as new before you know it," Lucas assured everybody. "So did they fix what was wrong?"

"They did honey," Karen told him softly. "You're going to have to stay in here for a while though."

"Well I kind of figured I would considering all the injuries I have," Lucas replied dryly. "Did they do anything to my leg?"

"No they just dealt with your internal bleeding," Keith told him. "They're going to see how all your various wounds on your leg heal before they try anything."

"So while that's happening I'll be taking up residence right here." Brooke told him as she took hold of his hand.

"Glad to hear it." he replied as he gave her a weary smile.

"It's good to have you home Lucas," Karen said in a tearful tone. "I know you still have a long road ahead of you with your treatment and all but it's just the best thing having you home alive."

"It's a good thing you didn't say in one piece," Lucas replied with a wry smile. He then decided to change the subject. "So how is my nephew?"

"He's getting heavier and hungrier by the day." Haley told him.

"So he's definitely taking after his father then." Lucas remarked.

"Hey!" Nathan replied with a playful frown. "Just you wait until you can move yourself around in a wheelchair. I'm gonna challenge you to a race and totally beat your ass."

"You'll have an unfair advantage," Lucas pointed out. "You've already mastered your wheeling skills."

"I'll let you have time to practice first." Nathan replied as Lucas yawned widely.

"Do you want us to go?" Karen asked. She could see how exhausted he looked.

"We should go," Keith said. "You've had a long few days. You need to rest."

"You don't have to go," Lucas told them. "But I'll probably be asleep pretty soon."

"We'll go," Victoria said as she stood. "Are you staying Brooke?"

"Of course," she replied. "I just need to get my bag of essentials from the car."

"Why don't you have your car?" Lucas asked sleepily.

"Because first of all I wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving," Brooke began. "And two, parking is expensive and I don't want to take a space somebody might urgently need."

"Good points there." Lucas replied as his eyelids began to flutter closed.

"I'll go and fetch your bag for you," Richard told her. "That way you can stay with Lucas."

"Thanks daddy."

"Thank you for getting me home fast Mr. Davis." Lucas murmured before he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
